


Finding their way back to love

by Melissa1226



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Death Eaters, Established Relationship, Fighting, Lost Love, Love, Pain, Romance, Smut, lost lettters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 271,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: The war has ended but Hermione’s pain may just be begining when someone she trusts takes away one of her last safe spaces. She runs to the only family she has left but is worried she may not be welcome but finds out that everything she believed was a lie.Viktor finds the thing he loves the most back in his life, but it may be too late.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 126
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter one- Finding a safe space.

**Author's Note:**

> I will add a new chapter every other day until complete. This is post war and WILL have a happy ending. Hermione is 20 years old and Viktor is 24.

Chapter One- Finding a safe space. 

Ana was sitting in the middle of the first quidditch match after the war….. she still remembered sitting at her table on Wednesday night, staring at her husband as he read the paper. She remembered being so frustrated at him because she finally had all of her family at the table again and he instead on reading the paper. 

“Mecho, that paper… please…” She said sitting down eyes narrowing at Vlad when he snickered into his cup. “All of our boys are finally home…. Even Viktor has finally graced our table.” She said smiling over at Viktor who rolled his eyes.

“Mama…. I come home every week.” Viktor said pulling his napkin to his lap, “Not my fault your other children pick different days then I am here to visit.”

Ana rolled her eyes, “Yes, yes…. All of my boys are off doing their own things… much too busy for their mama.” She said with a huff.

“Mama, you know that we still come… maybe once Quidditch season is over we will come on Sundays again….” Andrian said looking to Viktor who nodded.

“Yes, after this Saturday I have only one game left in season, then I can come on Sunday again until new season.” Viktor said pulling his plate to him, “Papa, any good news?”

“Don’t encourage him Viktor, we want him to put the paper down not read more.” Ana said throwing a napkin at him.

Mecho rolled his eyes, “My love, I am reading the sports section on Viktor.” He said with a grin over the paper at his youngest son. 

Viktor grinned at his father, “Papa if you have questions just ask me.” He yanked the paper out of his father’s hands and passed it over to Andrian, “Besides do you want to make Mama mad…” He leaned closer to his father, “You know she is scary when she is mad.”

As his father grinned and went to answer, Andrian shouted and stood making everyone look over to him, “It’s over.” He said holding the paper up, “It’s over.” He yelled.

Ana rolled her eyes, “What is over, love… our peaceful dinner?” She said with a grin to Mecho.

“NO.” He looked around the table and showed the photo on the front of the paper, “The war…. He who cannot be named is dead…... killed at Hogwarts by Harry Potter.” Andrian yelled.

Ana looked to Viktor who sat frozen before standing and snatching the paper to slowly sit back in his chair reading quickly. Scanning before his eyes slid closed, the paper clenched in his hands his breath coming out in harsh gasps and then it hit all of them in the room. Why he was scanning the paper, what he was looking for.

“Viktor…... is she?” Ana said softly scared to hear his answer. In the last 5 years she had become part of their life… first through Viktor and his year with her, then with her visit in the summer. What most in the family did not know is that she had continued to write Ana through the years. Sharing advice…... memories……… funny stories… troubles and worries. They almost never spoke of Viktor unless it was for her to tell Ana of something he had said. 

Ana looked to her like a daughter……. Like a piece of her family and when she had stopped receiving letters 6 months ago her heart broke and with each day that passed, she worried for her. Prayed for her. Now the war was over, and Ana had to know if she was ok. 

Ana looked at Viktor who had not spoken her name in over nine months and still wondered why, Ana had wanted to ask but felt like it was not her place to interfere… now Ana just wanted to know if she was alive. “Viktor?” She whispered her hand shaking as she pushed up from the table. 

Viktor looked up at her and shook his head his eyes glassy before throwing the paper onto the table and leaving the room. Ana rushed around the table and grabbed the paper scanning until she saw her name. Saw that she was hurt but alive and Ana fell to into Viktor’s chair before looking up at the rest of her family and gave a small smile, “She is alive…. She is hurt but alive.” She whispered to them. “She is staying with family now.... I am going to write to her.”

They all turned when they heard a short low snap, “No… you will not.” Viktor said from the doorway. 

Ana shook her head at him but before she could say anything Viktor’s voice was hard and unforgiving, “We will give…. Give her space and if she wants to contact us, she will…. I am going to practice now.” He turned and paused at the door before walking over to his mother to kiss her cheek, “I will see you on Saturday for my game.” He gave a small smile that did not reach his eyes, “Last one to win before we go to the European cup.”

His family watched wondering what was going on with him, but they had did what he asked and no one had sent a letter to her.... none of them had reached out. 

Now it was Saturday, and this was the game that his team need to qualify but Ana could not watch… could not concentrate on the match, instead thinking of the girl she so desperately wanted to see. She looked over at her boys and realized how lucky they had been, all of them physically untouched by the war. Her family was whole and yet it felt like a piece was missing. She waved as Viktor passed by pouring all her love and excitement into her expression, even as her heart was breaking. 

It was two hours into the game when the silver mist of a Patronus Otter came floating through the family box straight to Ana. It whispered to her the voice soft and nervous, “I need your help… please…… I know that it is a lot to ask but I need help... I am at Plovdiv Roman theater… I do not know where else to go…. Please.” The last word a soft sob.

Anan looked over to Mecho who nodded at her, “Go.” He whispered. “You have not broken any promises…. He said when she contacted us…. Go to her…. I will tell him you went home…. so, go home when you are done so I am not a liar.” He saw the fear in her eyes and gave her a soft kiss, “I know ……. go to her… take care of her for all of us.”

Ana nodded quickly standing and walking out the door before apparating to the Roma theater and rushing through the doors to find her. Ana scanned the steps, checking to find her. Her eyes desperate in her search until she saw the thick brown curls falling down the small back of the tiny girl. Ana ran down the stairs until she reached the hunched over small woman he saw as a daughter.

“Mione.” Ana whispered as she slowly sat down next to her, “My Mione.” She said slowly wrapping her arms around Hermione’s shaking body. Ana began to whisper softly in Bulgarian, her hand slowly moving up and down her back in slow circles.

It took a while before Hermione looked up at Ana, “I am so sorry I came.” She whispered, “I know that I should not have come here.” She took a deep breath and looked over the steps, “But I didn’t……… I don’t have anyone else that I trust…. I …am all alone.” She said her eyes filling with tears again. 

Anan shook her head, “Of course you should call to me and of course you have someone… you have me… always.” Ana cupped her cheek to see the fading bruises from what she assumed was the battle, but what concerned her was the new bruises and cuts on her cheek. “My Mione…. I will always be here for you.”

Hermione shook her head, “Even after everything that has happened.” She asked softly. “Viktor is ok with me being in your life?”

Ana shook her head and pulled Hermione into her arms, “No matter what has happened between you and Viktor…. I will always see you as my daughter…. As my family….” She slowly cupped her cheek and kissed her forhead, “You are two separate people Hermione and my love for you does not depend on Viktor.”

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears that spilled down her cheeks again, “But he made himself clear and I don’t want to put you in the middle.” She took a shuddering sniff, “I should not have come here… I don’t know what I was thinking.” She stood up and went to walk away but Ana caught her wrist to stop her. However, she let it go like it was hot coals when Hermione cried out in pain. 

Ana looked over at Hermione who slid her hands behind her back, “Mione…... let me see your arms.” Ana said softly, her fears confirmed when Hermione shook her head, “Please trust me.” Ana said holding out her hands. Hermione turned away to look back over the steps again. Ana took another approach, “Mione……. Where have you been the last 3 days since the war ended?” 

Hermione shook her head, “Somewhere I can’t go back to right now…... I have family there but if they find out what happened they will have more pain and I will be the cause of it…. So, I had to leave… but I have nowhere else to go.” She said softly. 

Ana knew she could not push Hermione now, so she took a different approach, “Well that is just not true…” She stood up and walked over to Hermione and pulled her into her arms, “You are coming home with me.” She kissed her curls, “You always have a place to go…... a place in my home.”

Hermione shook her head, but Ana cut her off, “You knew in your heart you had a place to go…. that is why you came here.” She turned Hermione to face her, “We can talk as much or as little as you want…. I just want to feed you and give you a safe place to sleep………. will you let me do that?”

Hermione bit her lip, closing her eyes to think and Ana grasped at something anything to get Hermione to come home with her, “I promise I won’t tell Viktor unless you want me to… he is busy at a game now and if he wins then he will be busy another 2 weeks for finals…..it will just be you me and Mecho at the house.”

Hermione turned to look at her, her eyes still spilling tears, “Are you sure?” She whispered.

Anan’s heart broke when this strong girl who a fought a war, fought for the world and now felt like she had no place to go and no one to rely on… she saw fear in Hermione’s eyes, and it shattered her. So, she did the only thing she could, pulling Hermione into her arms and begged, “Please Mione…. I need to know that you are safe and being cared for…. That you are being loved.”

Hermione broke down, her sobs pulled deep from her chest as she grasped at Ana and Ana pulled her closer, her hands running back and forth over the top of her back as she whispered to her again… “Shhh my love……. It will be ok…… I am here and I will not leave you.” She whispered to her, “Let me take you home.”

After a few moments Ana felt Hermione nod against her and Ana felt her first wave of relief, “Hold on to me tight…. We are going home.” Ana whispered as they apparated into the Manor living room. When they landed Ana cupped Hermione’s cheeks, “We are going to get your washed up……... fed and then off to bed for rest.” She said before turing and calling out, “Emma.”

Hermione looked over at the little house elf in a purple dress and gave a small wobbly smile, “You are free.” She said softly.

Emma gave a small curtsy, “Yes Master Viktor came home and told us we should all be free… not all of us agreed but he said it would make him happy plus we get to stay forever unless we want…. I said yes cause he gave me a pretty dress and I always did like the Mistress dresses.” Emma said proudly curtsying. “How can I help you my lady?”

Hermione gave a nod before kneeling down to Emma, “My name is Hermione, you can call me that or Mione if you want.”

Emma gave a bright smile, “Yes, Lady Mione.” She turned to Ana, “How can I help you this afternoon.”

Ana looked over at Hermione quickly before looking back over at Emma, “Can we prepare the purple room for Lady Mione and draw her a bath… also can we get a try of food sent to her room…… preferably something light but filling. Soup and bread, maybe some tea and fresh water?”

Emma gave a quick nod, “Yes Mistress, of course.... anything else.” She asked.

Ana gave a quick nod, “Yes my medical kit please, can you also bring that to the purple room?”

Emma nodded before popping off, Ana turned to Hermione, “Come love… let us get you settled.” She said wrapping her arm around her waist carefully leading her to the stairs, “We should have time before Mecho gets home. I will tell him only that you are here and sleeping… we were both so worried about you the last few months.” She said helping the tired girl up the stairs. Ana could see the exhaustion taking over with each step. “Mecho has missed your letters as much as I have, I would always read him the jokes you would write.”

Hermione gave a small giggle as they walked down the hall to the east wing to the purple room, “I knew you told him the jokes… that’s why I always made them things he would like.” She whispered as they followed the hall. “I am sorry I stopped writing you.” She whispered.

Ana shook her head, “Its ok love… I know that you were busy.” She said opening the door to the purple room.

Hermione paused and pulled her hand into hers, “NO…… I stopped because it was not safe anymore. I sent you a letter and saw the owl get taken in the air……... I managed to get it back before they realized it was from me or to you but after that I was too scared to send you anything. I wanted to tell you why, but I was not willing to risk it.” She took a breath, “I was going to write to you this week but………...but I was not sure if you would want to hear from me.” She finished with a whisper. 

Ana gave her a huge smile, “You silly, silly girl…. Of course, I want your letters…... always, no matter what and I understand and thank you for keeping me and my family safe.” She brushed her fingers down Hermione’s face, “but next time…... Next time you will send letter letting us know that you are safe and let us deal with anyone who would try to harm us.”

Hermione gave her a real grin, the first Ana had seen in a year, “I promise during the next war I will write to you anyway.” She said with a giggle.

Anan rolled her eyes, “Stubborn girl…... you will write to me every week until I tell you to stop… promise?” She said tapping her forhead with a finger.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, “You don’t know how much it means to hear you say that.” She said softly, “For a moment I thought I was all alone…. And I thought I had lost you too.”

Ana shook her head nad pulled her in for a hug, “Never my love. Never.” She kissed her forhead, “Now I am going to get you a bath, food and take care of your injuries so you can get some sleep…” She paused and cupped Hermione’s cheeks, “You will tell what happened…” She paused when Hermione went to shake her head, “But I will let me tell you when you are ready…ok?”

Hermione took a deep breath and then nodded, “Good.” Said Ana, “Now into the bath you go.” She said leading her across the room into the bathroom where Emma was pouring in lavender oil. “Emma will help you.” Ana said firmly, “I know you are not ready for me to see everything, but you are exhausted and in pain. I will not let you in here alone.”

Ana could see Hermione’s exhaustion when she just gave a small nod in acceptance. “I will ready some medicine……... Can you tell me what is wrong?” Ana asked softly.

Hermione sat slowly on the toilet, “Honestly……… I am not fully sure… probably mostly bruises……... my arm hurts pretty bad, so maybe a fracture……… my head was hit pretty hard so maybe a concussion.” She whispered.

Ana took a breath to push down the anger, “How did you get to Bulgaria?” she asked quietly, kneeling down to help Hermione take off her shoes. 

Hermione looked at Ana before hugging herself tightly, “After……... after it happened… I ran. I flooed out of the Burrow to the ministry… then to the leaky caldron………. But when I got there, I realized that I didn’t have any money to stay…. So, I sat in the bar trying to figure out what to do…. I realized I had no money and nowhere to go. So, I sat there until they closed.” She whispered watching Ana pull off her socks.

Anan looked up at her, “Do you mean last night?” She asked carefully and at Hermione’s nod she closed her eyes, “So you have been all alone since yesterday morning?”

Hermione nodded closing her eyes, “When the Leaky caldron closed I had nowhere to go and I just thought of you…. Of Vlad and I started to apparate a small distance each time…. Across to France then Germany then to Poland then……ummm Hungry I think…. Then Romania and finally here to Bulgaria.” She took a deep breath, “I figured if you did not want to see I could ask Vlad for a place to stay… unless he is mad at me too.” She said softly. 

Ana rolled her eyes, “I knew you wrote to him, but he always said no.” She said standing up to help Hermione stand.

Hermione gave a muted grin, “He was always asking me questions on his work… I would tell him where to find the answers.” She said trying to stand on her own.

Ana snickered, “No wonder he would not tell me…… he would never admit to not knowing Ministry Business…. And he would never admit to getting answers from you at work.”

Hermione nodded as she leaned on the counter, “Often I would not actually know the answers, but I would tell him what books to look into.” She whispered eyes closed. 

Ana took a breath as she looked at her little lady, “Come now… Emma will help you bath while I get your room ready.” She gave Hermione a soft kiss and walked out the door to sit the bed. Her hands trembled as she realized that Hermione was not here because she was hurt from war… she had not run from the pain of war but instead from the pain of being hurt by someone she trusted and in the process lost a safe place in her mind. She was scared and alone enough to apparate across multiple countries alone for a maybe place to stay in her mind. 

Ana also knew there was something going on between Hermione and Viktor and they were both in pain because of it. She rubbed her eyes and sent her Patronus to Macho, “We are home.” She whispered to it before watching it slid out the window. She took a breath before standing a pulling the sheet down on the bed and setting the tray Emma had brought in onto the nightstand. She pulled out everything she would need to help Hermione and was finishing when the door slid open. 

Hermione was leaning on the door in a white sleeveless night gown, Ana rushed over and helped her walk over to the bed, “Come love… I am going to heal you while you eat. Then you are going to rest in this warm bed.” She said carefully. 

Hermione just nodded, no longer able to talk which scared Ana as she helped her slowly sit on the bed. Ana carefully pulled up Hermione’s arms and her vision was blurred in anger as tears threatened to fall. Handprints marked her arms from wrist to shoulder, her right arm particularly bruised. “Love…… I am going to see if this is the fractured.” Ana whispered as she waved her wand over the bruises and gave a soft curse when she found that it was fractured in two places. “I am going to try and mend it enough to wrap it.” Ana whispered softly performing a soft spell. Ana looked up further to her biceps finding more handprints but no more fractures. She put on a lotion to help with the pain and bruising before having Hermione slowly stand, “I am going to look at your back… is that ok?” Ana asked. When Hermione gave a shaky nod Ana slowly undid the buttons on her back and nearly gasped out loud and the deep purple and blue lines across her back, “Mione what happened?” She asked softly checking for any breaks.

Hermione sighed, all but sleeping on her feet, “My back hit the counter and wall and floor.” She whispered making Ana’s hands shake in her fury. “I am ok though… promise.”

Ana took several deep breaths as she slowly covered the bruises in more lotion. When she could speak again, she whispered, “Nothing broken, just very bruised… they will hurt for at least a few days if not a full week… the lotion will help.” She buttoned the dress back up and looked to Hermione’s hair, “I am going to look at the back of your head now.” She growled when she pushed up her hair and saw the large lump with a deep cut at the base of her skull. She waved her wand to see that Hermione did have a pretty bad concussion, another wave of her wrist had Hermione feeling less pain. Ana helped Hermione slowly turn and climb into bed, before looking to see the bruising on her knees, then onto her marks on her face and fingerprints on her neck. Ana’s hands trembled as she patched up the girl she thought of as a daughter. When she was finished, she pulled the covers over Hermione and handed her a small vile, “It will help with the pain…. It is not that strong I am afraid because of your head injury I don’t want to give you too much.” Ana said watching Hermione slowly drink it. “Now to get some food in your belly.” Ana whispered picking up the bowl soup, “I don’t need you to eat a lot… but enough to make it so the potion doesn’t make you sick… ok.” Ana said softly.

Hermione gave her a small nod, eyes drifting open and closed slowly. Ana slowly fed Hermione bites of soup debating on her next set of questions… she knew she shouldn’t do it but she had to know had to help if she could, “Mione…” Ana said carefully, “Why don’t you want Viktor to know you are here?”

Hermione opened her eyes and gave a small shake of her head, “Because.” She murmured, her hands wrapping around herself again, “He doesn’t want me here.” She whispered barely loud enough for Anan to hear. Her sadness coming out in waves again.

Ana narrowed her eyes at Hermione. “What do you mean. He doesn’t want you here?” Ana asked watching Hermione lay her head back on the pillows, her eyes closed, “He sent me a letter…. Well he had his manager send me a letter…. That he never wanted to see another letter from me…. That I was stalking him with my letters and that I need to stop.” Hermione whispered, her voice catching in another soft sob.

Ana set own the mostly empty bowl of soup and looked out the window trying to piece together what was being said, “When did you get this letter Hermione?” Ana asked softly, pulling the covers up over her chest and tucking her in.

Hermione sighed as she slid further down into the bed, “Nine months ago…. He said that he realized I would never be good enough… that he could never love a mudblood like me.” She sighed out softly as sleep overtook her. 

Ana’s hands trembled as she realized Both Hermione and Viktor had been lied to, because there is no way her son would ever say that…... Weeks before Viktor stopped talking about Hermione, She as all he could talk about…. In fact, one of the last conversations Viktor had with his mother was about asking for his grandmother’s ring… he was going to ask Hermione to be his wife on her 19th Birthday…. Then he just stopped talking about Hermione… if someone brought her up, he would become silent or even walk out of the room… the last nine months Viktor had been a shell of himself. 

Ana brushed back Hermione’s hair, looking to the bruises littering her cheek and felt her rage surface again. She quietly called out to Emma who popped into the room, “Watch over Lady Mione and if she wakes come and get me right away.” Ana said picking up the food tray.

Emma nodded climbing up onto the end of the bed, “Someone hurts her.” Emma said her voice sad, “I saw the marks.”

Ana nodded, “Yes… but she is with us now and I will destroy anyone who tries to hurt her again.” Ana said fiercely. 

Emma nodded, “I won’t let anyone in here besides you Mistress.” 

Ana smiled at Emma, “I think it is ok if anyone from our family wants to see her… they will protect her like we do…. And I will ward the house so no one else can come in.” Ana said, “But if anyone else does make it…” She tailed off.

Emma stood up, “I will let no harm come to Lady Mione… she is Master Viktor’s lady…”

Ana gave Emma a smile and nod as she walked to the door, she looked back at the brown curls covering the pillow and gave one soft smile. Ana may not like why Hermione came to home, but her daughter was home….. finally, and the thought spread happiness through her as she pulled the door closed.


	2. She is Home

r 2 

Ana frowned as she stepped into the hallway, pulling Hermione’s door closed. She gasped when she heard running on the stairs and her eyes widened when she heard her sons voice call out. 

“Mama?” Viktor’s voice carried down the hall. Ana turned to see Viktor frowning, still in his uniform dirty and sweaty, “Are you ok… Papa said you were feeling sick.” He said slowing down as he walked down the hall towards her confusion in his face. 

She took a breath and began to walk towards him, the tray in her hands, “How was the end of your game, my love did you catch the snitch?” She asked as she walked up to him.

Viktor narrowed his eyes, “I came rushing here because Papa said you were not feeling well and came back home.” Mecho, Vlad and Andrian came running up behind Viktor, “Are you ok, you never leave my matches early… we were worried.” He asked her.

Mecho was shaking his head at Ana behind Viktor, Vlad and Andrian eyes narrowed at their parents. 

Viktor took the tray from her with one hand, “Are you ok?” He asked carefully grabbing her arm with his other hand and looked into her eyes. He could see the tear tracks on her face and the anger still in her eyes. 

Ana gave a soft smile and nodded, “Yes, yes… how was the match, did you win?” She asked trying to lead them all down the hall. But Viktor was stubborn, and his sharp gaze took her in, the tray in her hands and the room she just came out of.

“Da…” He said carefully…. Slowly, “We won….. I caught the snitch… then dashed home to see you because I thought you were sick.” He said looking past her at the door she had just come out of and narrowed his eyes, “But you are fine…. And now you come out of…… HER room.” He said looking at his mother his heart in his throat, “Who is in that room, Mama?”

Ana shook her head, “No one….” She looped her arm through his and tried to get him to walk away but he stood frozen, refusing to move…. Ana tried again, “Come love, you should shower and change and then we can have dinner.”

Viktor looked to Vlad before shoving the tray into Vlad’s arms and stalking to the door his mother came out of. He froze looking back when his mother cried out, “STOP, Viktor…… please listen to me… you cannot go in there.” She said running to stand in front of the door.

Viktor looked up at his mother his heart racing, “She is in there… isn’t she….” He whispered looking past his mother to the door, and his brothers realized who he was talking about and gasped.

Vlad stepped forward, “I have not talked to her in almost 6 months… is she ok? He asked carefully but took a step back when Viktor whipped around to him his expression thunderous.

“Vhat you mean six months?” Viktor asked, his accent growing thicker as the anger and frustration began to take over, “She sent you letter less than six months ago?” He snarled. 

Vlad took a step back, “Yes…she was writing mother and I both up until about 6 months ago. Until right after Christmas” He said softly holding his hands up in surrender. 

Viktor closed his eyes; he was shaking in outrage……. In anger………. In frustration……... in sadness. He whispered before looking at Vlad with accusing eyes, “She vrote to you….. She sent you both letters?” Viktor’s nostrils flared as he looked back to his mother who was standing in front of the door, “Move… I vill see her NOW!” He demanded, his hands shaking his jaw clenched. 

Ana shook her head, holding up her hands, “Viktor, now is not the time… she is resting, and you are upset.” She said carefully wanting to him calm down.

Viktor’s eyes narrowed into slits as his trademark scowl graced his face and Ana jumped when he bellowed, “Of course I am upset… she does not vant me but still talks to my family… I am not enough….. but she keeps you….” Viktor thundered out, pointing at the door.

“Viktor please.” Ana said softly trying to calm him down, “She is sleeping… she needs rest, there will be time to talk later.... I promise.” 

“NO…” He snarled trying to go around his mother, “NOW… I WILL SEE HER NOW.” He yelled reaching for the door handle.

They all paused turning to look when Emma popped into the hallway, “Please stops the yelling…. It is making Lady Mione cry.” Emma whispered turning to look at Ana, “She has nightmares Mistress… I think she is scared, and she is holding her arm… she said she hurts.”

Viktor froze at what Emma was saying, his eyes wide as he looked at the door, his breath coming out in harsh gasps. This was not how he wanted to see her, he wanted her to run back to him and throw her arms around him… tell him that she still loved him… he wanted her smiles and the light coming from her eyes that warmed his heart. He waned to ask her why she left, why she said what she said. He wanted to demand answers. 

In all of the scenarios she came back to him, not in a single one of them was she hurt.

Never her pain… not her injured… she is not supposed to be hurt, he thought savagely.

Ana bit her lip and turned to her family, “Ok, I am going to go in here…. You all may look from the doorway but do not come in…and Viktor.” She said looking at him placing a hand on his chest, “I found out much today and I will tell you some of it…... but she is injured… and scared and she came by herself from London….” Ana shook her head, “From FUCKING Diagon Ally,” The boys paused when their mother who never used profanity spat out the word as the anger poured out of her, “She apparated all the way here in small distances.” She looked Viktor in the eyes, “HURT, Viktor… she did all of this hurt, so please calm down until I can talk to you.... ok.” She paused to watch him slowly nod at her, his scowl deeply etched into his face to hide the worry in his eyes. 

Viktor felt his chest physically ache at the thought of Hermione hurt… of her being scared and he realized he was making it worse, his yelling making her afraid. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath trying to push down the tears that threatened to fall before opening his eyes to see his mother carefully pushing the door open and the efforts was wasted as the tears slowly fell down his cheeks when he heard Hermione’s cries. Ana rushed over to the bed before slowly sitting on the side and began to speak to her softly.

The four males watched as Ana brushed back Hermione’s hair and whispered down at her, “You are ok love… you are safe here and no one will hurt you.” 

Viktor felt his entire body clench and ache when Hermione whispered back, “I heard yelling… should I leave?” Her voice so small and broken… nothing like the last time he had spoken to her. “I told you that I should not have come…. That I shouldn’t be here.” Viktor heard his brothers gasp behind him, but Viktor could not process the sad…. soft…...lost tone in Hermione’s voice. 

No… this was not right Viktor thought, his head shaking in disbelief…... Hermione was supposed to be strong and confident…... this small unsure voice, it tore at his heart like talons, ripping through him, leaving him breathless. 

“No… no my little love…. You know how my sons like to yell at one another when they are joking…. And you know they would never hurt you.” Ana said still brushing back Hermione’s hair, “This is why I wanted daughters.... so, they would be gentle and soft spoken…. not wild.”

Hermione gave a small giggle that warmed the male’s hearts, “Girls are just as bad as boys I have heard…” She sighed, her voice breaking… weakening, “My arm and back are hurting badly… can I have more pain drought?” She begged.

Ana shook her head, “I am sorry Mione… but with your head injury I cannot give you anything else right now…... but I have some numbing cream that I can at least put on top.” Ana said, her eyes sad as she gently brushed Hermione’s upper arm.

Hermione’s next words stopped Viktor’s heart, as he gasped, his eyes wide, “What’s the point…” Hermione muttered, “I just want to sleep Mama… I am so tiered, and I have nothing left to give.” She whispered. Viktor went to step forward, but his brothers grabbed his arms and pulled him back. “I just want to sleep and make all of the pain go away…. Just for a few hours… please. Then I will deal with it all in the morning.” Hermione begged; her voice thick with tears. 

Viktor clenched his hands as he felt everything around him closing in, everything he thought he knew… everything he thought he believed… all of the pain from the last nine months …... none of it mattered when she was here, hurting and feeling so alone. 

Ana sighed brushing Hermione’s hair back, “I will give you a small amount of sleep drought and the numbing cream, but…... Emma will be waking you up every hour to make sure you are ok, do you understand?” Ana asked waiting for Hermione’s nod before reaching over to grab the vile. Ana carefully helped Hermione sit up slightly to sip it down, then she helped Hermione roll over onto her stomach to put some of the cream on her back. The men froze when they heard Hermione cry out when Ana gently touched her back. 

Again, Viktor went to walk over before Vlad grabbed his arm. Viktor snapped his head over to look at his brother, going to rip his arm back when Vlad shook his head at him. “Wait.” Vlad whispered, “She is already hurting and upset… we need to talk to Mama before we charge in there.”

Viktor clenched his jaw before nodding sharply turning to look back to see his Mama pulling Hermione’s arm out and rubbing numbing cream on her arm before setting it to the side.

Hermione’s voice slurred as the potion took over, “If I can apparate from London to here with a concussion ………... I can take sleep drought and be fine.” She whispered to Ana, snuggling back down into the bed, her arm propped up on a pillow.

Ana snorted, “You are lucky you made it here young lady…. you could have apparated into a lake and drowned.” Ana said tapping Hermione’s nose “I will have Emma put more on later tonight when she wakes you.” She slowly stood up and leaned down to kiss Hermione’s curls again, “Sleep well my little lady.”

“Thanks Mama.” Hermione’s voice slurred off as Ana pulled up her blankets.

Viktor watched his mother walk over to him, placing her hand on his cheek, “All is not as it seems…... she told me of something today I think you need to know.” Ana said softly, She looked around the rest of her boys, “She asked me not to tell any of you she was here…... but now that you know, I think we all need to talk to.”

Viktor felt the tears in his eyes as he looked at his mother, “Is she ok?” He asked softly.

Ana shook her head as her own tears threatened to fall, “No…... she has been hurt… not just in war but by someone she trusted…. She came here because she believes she has nowhere else to go… even thinking you do not want her Viktor…. She came here.” Ana stated softly wanting to see Viktor’s reaction. 

Viktor’s eyes shot to his mothers, “Vhat you mean I do not vant her?” He asked carefully.

Ana nodded, “That is what I thought…. You were lied to… and so was she, Viktor.” Ana looked over her shoulder, “Go see her for a moment, she is sleeping now…... then meet me in the dining room. I will tell you what I know.” 

Ana pushed her other sons and her husband into the hall while Viktor slowly walked over to the side of the bed. He sank to his knees as he took in the girl that he loved. He had not admitted this to himself in months, refusing to even think about her beyond pushing her out of his thoughts when she came up. 

But she was the one who still held his heart… the one he needed above all else. She was here but she was in pain…. She was hurt… and she was all alone in her mind…. She thought he did not want her.

Viktor shook his head as he looked over her face, her neck and arm and felt the fury rise in his chest. She was curled onto her side, her right arm badged up again resting on the pillow next to her face. Viktor took in every bruise, every mark and felt his rage come simmering to the surface. 

His Mila had been hurt, not just in the war she fought in but by someone she knew and trusted. He could see the fingerprints on her neck, see the bruises on her cheek bone under the deep cut. He could see the fingerprints on her wrists, and he was ready to murder someone. To rip them limb from limb until they were gone from this world and could never hurt Hermione again. The only problem was he did not know who to attack and he did not know if Hermione would even want his help.

His hand shook as he reached out to brush back a curl and when she sighed as his fingers brushed her forhead he gave a small smile. She had always sighed when he brushed his fingers over her face. 

“My Mila.” Viktor whispered as a tear slid down his cheek, “My beautiful strong Mila…. No matter what I am going to vight for you…...vight for your heart….” His voice caught as a sob was being pulled up, “Because the thought of not haffing you in my life is a thought that I cannot live with anymore…… it is almost as unbearable as seeing you lay here hurt.”

He slowly stood up and kissed her curls, “I luff you… Сърцето ми……Обичам те.” He took a breath and looked over to Emma who had climbed up to the bottom of the bed to watch over her mistress. “Come for me if she needs anything or if she is hurting…. Take care of her for me, Da?” Viktor asked with a small smile.

Emma nodded quickly, “Yes Master Viktor… she is your Lady and I will protect her and serve her.” She said quietly.

Viktor nodded again before reaching down to brush Hermione’s curls back, “I do not vant to leave you, but I must talk to Mama… find out vaht has happened….” He paused and chuckled, “I haff not spoken with this much of an accent in years… you do this to me, Mila.” He kissed her curls one last time before slowly walking to the door, looking back one last time before pulling it closed and talking a deep breath.

He was going to shower quickly then find out what in the world had happened in the last nine months that he did not know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сърцето ми- My heart  
> Обичам те- I love you


	3. Chapter 3- The truth

Viktor walked down into the dining room still buttoning his shirt from his quick shower. His damp hair falling forward on his forhead. He had stopped in to see Hermione once more, but Emma said she was still sleeping soundly, so he gave Hermione another quick kiss on her curls before nodding to Emma and running down the stairs. He would get his answers then come back to Hermione. He took a deep breath as he turned into the dining room to see his mother, father and brothers sitting at the table. 

“Mama.” He said pulling out the chair by his father, “Now tell me what is going on.” He demanded. 

Ana held up her hand with a small smile, “First we have coffee.” She said starting to pour cups for everyone. 

Viktor shook his head, “No…... I want to know now.” He said his hand slamming onto the table as his frustration grew. His mother just raised an eyebrow at him but his father smacked him upside his head, “Apologize to your mother for yelling… 24 years old or not I will take you over my knee and spank you.” Mecho said but turned to Andrian when he began to snicker, “And 29-year-old or not I will do the same to you.” He said pointing at him. Mecho turned to Vlad who shook his head at his father, hands raised innocently. 

Mecho turned to Ana, “All we are missing is Alek and then all 4 idiots would be at the table.” He said to his wife who gave him a quick smile as she passed him a cup of coffee.

Viktor sighed rubbing his hands over his eyes, “I am sorry Mama… I just… I need to know what is going on…Mama, she had handprints on her neck…” He whispered making Vlad and Andrian look over at him in shock. He looked over at his mother who gave a small nod, “They are not old.” He said, “They are new…. Less than a day old.” He said looking at her carefully.

Ana nodded, “You always did know your bruises….” She murmured handing him a coffee with a shake of her head.

Viktor shrugged taking a sip to please his mother, “I get enough of them to know what they look like.” He set his coffee down to look over at her, “Tell me please.” He begged. 

Ana pointed to his coffee, “Coffee first…. And…. I have question for you.” She said sipping her coffee, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say.

Viktor rolled his eyes and took another deep drink before setting it back down, “Vhat?” He asked, “Vhat question do you have for me.” His frustration rising, his eyes sharp as he took her in. 

Ana rolled her eyes at Viktor, “You have always been so stubborn…. Just like your father. Coffee also warms your hands that are cold.” She said pointing to where his hands had wrapped around the cup.

Vlad snorted, “And stubborn like our Mama… why do you think we are all so bad.” He said, “But I am with Viktor… I want to know what happened to Mione?”

Anna sighed, “She came here after she was hurt…...” Ana said avoiding the question before turning to Viktor, “Why did you stop writing Hermione?” She asked carefully. 

Viktor’s eyes snapped up to hers, “Is that vhat she said?” He asked sharply. “That I stopped vriting?” 

Ana shook her head, “No…… Not quite…. In fact, she did not say a lot to me… but I am trying to figure out what happened to make her think that we would not want her here.” She said carefully watching Viktor’s eyes widen. “She said over and over again that she was sorry that she came here and that she didn’t want to make you upset… that she should not have even come here… the only reason she did was because she had nowhere else to go.” She paused, “So what happened …. really?”

Viktor closed his eyes not wanting to talk about what happened…... he had put it away for so long, that even thinking about, thinking about it made his chest ache. He closed his eyes as he began to tell his mother what he had living with the last nine months, “Mila told me to stop writing her…. That she never wanted me to contact her again last August……… after the attack at the wedding.” He whispered. “She said that she could never love me and that she wanted me to leave her alone… she hated me.” His voice breaking. 

Vlad and Andrian looked over at Viktor with wide eyes, they knew something had happened but when they had asked Hermione in their letters, she said she did not want to talk about it. They had left it alone, figuring Viktor and Hermione would need to figure it out on their own. 

It was Ana’s response that surprised all of them, “That is what I thought.” She said making Viktor look over at her his eyes full of questions. “Hermione told me that you … well not you, your manager wrote her a letter…” She said looking over at Andrian with a pointed stare who quickly shook his head. “I didn’t.” Adrian said. 

Ana nodded taking another sip of her coffee before continuing, “Mione said that you never wanted to see her again…. That the letter said she was stalking you… that she needed to stay away from you.”

Viktor looked over to Andrian who shook his head sharply, “I swear Viktor… I have never sent Hermione a letter as your manager.” He said in confusion, “And never one that would say anything close to that.”

Viktor slowly stood walking over to the window clenching the coffee cup his mother had refiled, looking out to the grassy field he used to love to ride his broom on and realized he lost so much time….He turned back to his mother, “She got a letter from who she thought was me…. that said I did not want her…... she left because she thought I did not luff her?” He whispered taking in the new information, it was hitting him like a blow to the chest.

So many lies… so much pain for him and now for her also, he realized, and he felt the fury boil over as he threw his cup at the wall watching it shatter into a million pieces, his chest heaving. 

He gasped as the pain of the last 9 months took over his body… all this time he thought she did not want him… only to realize…. realize she was fighting a war thinking he did not want her. 

He pushed over the table, upending all of the glass figurines…kicked the chair as he bellowed out his anger… his frustration… his pain... he tore at any and everything he could reach until he fell to his knees. His brothers watched on, tears in their eyes and his father went to stop him when Ana looked over and shook her head. She slowly walked over to Viktor who was kneeling with his face in his hands gasping for breath as the rage slowly left and all was left was pain.

Ana wrapped her hands around his wrists and pulled them down so she could look into his eyes, “My love you cannot change the past… but you can figure out the future.” She said softly. “You have to push the pain from the past to the side while you take care of her.”

Viktor shook his head, “Nine months, Mama… NINE MONTHS I thought that not only did she not love me… that she hated me… I tried and tried to figure out what I had done…. Where I had made mistake…. I ached for her everyday knowing that I would never have her… never love her… never hold her again…. Nine months of pain so deep there was no ending.” He sobbed into her shoulder as he fell forward, “Nine months of darkness and…... and I could live with that… as long…... as long as she was happy and safe… I could live though anything if she was happy………… but now I find out she did not know either… she was in pain... hurting and alone… she thought she did not have a home here and I was not there… I did not help her…” He stumbled back away from his mother falling fully to the floor and pushed back until he was leaning against the wall looking at his hands as he shook his head, “She was in a fucking war…. Fighting and trying to survive and alone… I left her alone while I played quidditch and came to family dinners and lived… she was fighting a war alone and hurting.” His face fell into his hands as another sob escaped him. 

Ana slowly crawled closer to Viktor as he gasped through the pain ripping through his chest, “My little bug…... you could not have known…... neither one of you could have known.” She whispered, she gently pulled his hands down again and pushed on his chin so he would look up at her and the pain in his eyes tore at her heart. “You cannot change the past Viktor, but she is here now, and she needs us now…. She needs you…... you must look beyond what has happened to what she needs right now…... and she needs us… she needs you.”

Viktor shook his head, but Ana cut him before he could speak, “Will you blame her for the last nine months?” She asked looking him in the eyes, “I know what you are thinking……that you should have known that the letters were not real…. But if you should have known the letter was not real, then so should she… so, will you blame her for the last nine months?”

Viktor shook his head sharply eyes wide and his mom nodded, “I am thinking there is only one person to blame for your pain and Mione’s and it is the same person who hurt her on Friday.” Ana slowly stood up and reached her hand down, “Now for the rest of the story.” She said helping Viktor stand. She paused when he pulled her into tight hug and she rubbed his back softly, “Thanks Mama…. For helping her… for loving us both…. For writing her and keeping this a safe place for her.” He whispered into her hair.

Ana smiled softly pulling her son in close, she knew his pain was still deep and would not go away any time soon but for now he was going to focus on Hermione which was fine. She pulled back and cupped his face, “You will clean up your mess though.” She said pointing the disaster that was her dining room, she brushed her thumbs over his cheeks wiping away some of his tears and sighed, “None of us can change the past…. But we will protect her now and help her…. She is safe with us and I have no plans on letting her leave.” She said softly. 

Viktor nodded taking a deep breath with eyes closed, he took a moment to remember that Hermione asleep upstairs, resting and safe. He vowed like his mother that she would not leave again…. That he would protect her with his life…. He would talk to her about the letters and fight to find her love again. He pulled out his wand and started to clean the mess he just created before looking over at his family sitting at the table. He walked over and sat slowly like he was 100 years old, weary, and exhausted. He looked around the table and shook his head, “I am sorry…..” He said tiredly.

His father looked at him carefully, “I understand son…and it is ok.” Mecho reached out to hold onto Viktor’s hand, “We have her…….” He paused and looked into Viktor’s eyes, “And we have you, too.” Mecho said softly.

Viktor nodded before looking back to his mother, “She is hurt…. Physically.” He closed his eyes, “Do you know what happened?”

Ana sighed picking up her cup and paused to take a sip before looking around her family, “She would not tell me much… just that she could not go back to where she was because someone there hurt her…. That she had to leave right away.’ She closed her eyes, “I healed her the best I could, but I think we should call Alek to help her more…. She has many injuries.”

Andrian looked over at his mother leaning forward on the table, “What………. How bad is she?” He asked knowing they all needed to know.

Ana looked over at Viktor who was staring into a new cup of coffee, the only emotion he was showing was the way his hands clenched around cup and his jaw was like a rock. She watched him carefully as she began, “She was hit at least twice that I can see across the face…... she has bruises and cuts, her cheek bone and lip are spilt open. She hit her head on the floor or wall I think, she has a pretty bad bump and cut at the base of her skull and a concussion.” Ana watched Viktor close his eyes as his breath gasped out, but knew she just had to finish, she looked around the table and saw her other sons clenching their fists and her husband breathing deeply though his nose. Make no mistake they looked calm, but they were ready to tear apart who ever hurt Hermione. “She has bruising and fingerprints up and down both of her arms………... her right arm is fractured in two places.” She paused when Viktor looked up sharply.

“Her arm is broken?” Viktor Whispered. “She is bruised and broken.”

Ana nodded wrapping her hands around her coffee mug trying to gain some warmth. She took a deep breath trying to get the last of it out, “She also is bruised on her lower back to the point that I am worried about internal damage… she said that she was slammed against the counter and the wall and the floor.” She whispered closing her eyes, “and that is what I could see… what she LET me see.” She emphasized the word.

Mecho looked at her a question in his eyes that Ana had to answer, “I am pretty sure she had at least two glamour spells on her that stopped me from seeing other things.” She whispered into the silent room.

She watched as Vlad and Andrian stood up and walked over to look out of the window, hands clenched, and breath being pushed out harshly. She saw a tear slide down Mecho’s cheek thinking the pain his Mione was in. 

But it was Viktor…... Viktor who she looked to last in fear of what she would see…. Viktor who sat frozen in his chair, unmoving… barely breathing... his eyes closed. Ana sighed knowing the entire family was going to struggle with the next few days… no weeks… until Hermione’s marks were gone and then who knew how long it would take for them… for her to feel safe, “I healed her the best I could and got her cleaned up, fed and into bed…. The medicine I gave her should keep her asleep through the night.” She said softly.

Ana jumped when Viktor’s chair was sharply pushed back, and he stood still…. looking down at his hands fisted on the table. After a moment, his voice broke the silence of the room, “Mama can you call Alek to come as soon as he can to look Mila over…. I have to…… I am going to sit with her.” He said moving to walk away from the table.

Ana reached to grasp his hand, “Viktor until the morning…. When you can talk to her…. you must be careful. She still thinks that you do not want her here.” She said softly. Viktor nodded still not looking at her, but instead at the door the fury and sadness pouring off him. “Just be careful with her seeing you until morning ok.” Ana said knowing there was nothing that was going to keep him away from her tonight. 

Viktor clenched his jaw, “I will stay back when Emma wakes her up to check on her…I won’t let her see me until morning when we can talk.” He said before leaning down to kiss his moms head, “Thank you again Mama…. For everything.” He said quickly walking out the door, moving into a run when he hit the stairs… the need to see her overwhelming him…. To know that she was alive and breathing… that she was here safe…. It felt like he could not breath until he saw her…. to see her sleeping and whole in her bed. He ran down the hall and paused outside of the door taking a deep breath, before giving a soft knock to warn Emma he was coming in. He slowly stepped into the dark room to see the brown curls piled on the pillow and Emma sitting at the end of the bed.

Viktor walked over to look down at Hermione, brushing her curls back, “How is she?” He whispered softly over to Emma, his hand trembling. 

Emma gave a soft nod, “I just woke her up 10 minutes ago… she told me her name and asked me not to wake her up anymore.” She said. “She was a bit grumpy; she was.”

Viktor gave a soft chuckle before he gazed down at the cut on Hermione’s cheek, “Is she hurting?” He asked looking over to see Emma floating a chair over to the side of the bed by Hermione’s head.

Emma shook her head, “She said her head hurt a little but everything else was fine…. Sit Master Viktor.” She said pointing to the chair. 

Viktor shook his head, “I am not sure she wants me here anymore.” He whispered his voice breaking as he looked down at Hermione again, his heart finally settling a little now that she was at least in his sight.

Emma shook her head at him, “You are silly Master Viktor… why would she call your name if she did not want you?” She asked pulling up Hermione’s covers gently.

Viktor looked over at Emma with a question in his eyes, but Emma just smiled at him, “I am a going to go make you some dinner…. I will bring it to you up here.” She said popping away leaving Viktor to slowly slide into the chair. He slid his face into his hands just trying to breathe again, he pushed his fingers into his eyes trying to push the throbbing headache away. He slowly looked up, his chin in his hands as he gazed at Hermione’s soft sleeping face.

“My Mila.” He said, “We had so much time apart the last year… so much time for you to come to hate me…...” He took another deep breath a tear sliding down his cheek as his jaw clenched, “Please be ok…. Please love me still.” He said his pointer finger rubbing his lips, “But if you hate me… I will fight for you… I will show you that I have and will always love you…. that I never sent those letters ………… You are my life Mila…. The last nine months have been the hardest…… it was almost unbearable.” He took a breath reaching out to gently push her hair back, “I did what I was supposed to do… smiled when I was supposed to smile, went to my games… but I was always alone….. always empty….it was always so dark.” 

He watched as Hermione slowly sighed and shifted on her pillow and he sat frozen to see if she would wake. But after a moment she settled back down and he smiled, “Always like a little kitten, moving and stretching.” He whispered but he froze again when she began to murmur in her sleep. 

“No please.” She whispered, her eyes twitching under her lids. 

“Shhh.” He whispered as he brushed his hand down her side. “It’s ok love.” His thumb brushing back and forth on her hip.

“Viktor?” She murmured making him freeze, “Help me.”

But when he looked down to her eyes and saw that she was still asleep he gave a soft smile as hope filled his chest, “Da…. I am here, love…. I am here.” He said his fingers caressing her cheek under the cut, “I will always be here until you tell me to leave…. And then I will still be behind you to help when you need me.” He slowly leaned forward to brush a kiss on her forhead, “Sleep love… rest and we will take care of you tomorrow… and the next day and the next…. Forever if you will let us……. Forever if you will let me.” 

He watched as she nodded in her sleep like she had heard him and slowly settled down, falling back into a deep sleep. He leaned back in the chair just watching her until Emma eventually popped in with a tray of food setting it onto a table in the corner.

“Come eat Master Viktor… I will wake up our Lady and check on her.” Emma said walking over to the bed.

Viktor nodded standing and walking over to sit down and eat; watching as Emma hopped up onto the chair, he was just sitting at reaching up to gently rub Hermione’s face.

“My lady.” Emma said, “Can you wake up for me?” She said brushing her hair back. 

Hermione’s gave a small shake of her head and Viktor’s ears listened as she moaned, “No go way.” Making him smile.

“Yes, Yes Lady Mione… must wake up and answer questions.” Emma said with a small giggle, “Lady Mione…. What is your favorite flower?” She asked.

Hermione sighed deeply covering her face with her arm before mumbling “Viktor used to bring me these pink flowers he would pick from his backyard…. They looked like roses but more beautiful.” She sighed, “They smelled so beautiful.” Viktor felt his heart constrict and vowed to fill her room with flowers tomorrow.

Emma nodded, “Good, good lady Mione… and what was the best day you ever had?” She asked tapping Hermione’s hip.

Hermione shrugged under her covers, “To many good days.” She whispered into a sigh, “All of them were here…. With Viktor.” Her voice soft, “But one night… I had a headache… I went to Viktor and he gave me medicine and put me to bed… I never felt so safe or happy as I did that night.” She said softly before sighing again, “Can I go back to sleep now?” Viktor felt his heart constrict at the memory; he could still remember her laying in his arms that night. It was one of his favorite memories also. 

Viktor stopped eating to look over at Emma who was tucking Hermione’s back in, “Yes Lady Mione…. go back to sleeps.” Emma said before looking over at Viktor to give him a thumbs up, Viktor shook his head but smiled grateful to Emma for asking Hermione the questions. 

Emma looked back down at Hermione who was already back asleep, “Sleep Lady Mione and I will check on you again later.”

Viktor stood and walked back over to them, “Nice questions.” He said with a soft smile to Emma. Emma gave him a quick grin, “Master Viktor is sad… he thinks that his Mione doesn’t want him… but I hear her… she misses you so much….” She hopped down to walk over to the tray, “Now you sit with her and I will be back again in an hour to wake her.” She said before popping out. 

Viktor sat back in the chair by her bed and summoned their book… the last book they had been reading together before her letter came to him, telling him they were done. He opened to the page they had left off… the page he left it at, refusing to open the book again… refusing to know what happened at the end without her…. And he began to read to her softly.


	4. Chapter Four- The Letters

Hermione shifted back and forth in front of the dining room door, her toes curling into the deep carpet. “Are you sure?” She asked softy biting her lip.

Ana looked over at Hermione and smiled, “I know that you were worried about seeing them…” She paused softly. “But they all came in last night from the match and saw me coming out of your room and knew you were here… and they were so excited that you were here that they wanted to see you last night…. They have missed you.” Ana said pushing back a wild curl off Hermione’s cheek.

Hermione looked up at Ana with a small frown, “What do you mean my room?” Her fingers brushing the bottom of the skirt of her dress she had borrowed from Ana. 

Ana grinned, “Since the first time that you came here that room has been yours, no one but you is allowed to stay in it.” She said pushing back Hermione’s curls again, when Hermione looked down uncertain, “So when they saw me coming out of the room with a tray last night they knew you were here…especially when I would not let them in or tell them it was you at first.” 

Hermione shifted back and forth in front of the dining room door again, “It is not that I don’t want to see them… I just don’t want to intrude.” She murmured looking down pulling at the sleeve of her soft cardigan, “Thank you for the dress and sweater…. But maybe I should eat in my room... …I don’t have any shoes and you have to have shoes for meals.”

Ana smiled, “First of all, the boys are so excited to see you and you will see that when you walk in the door and second… if I did let you eat in your room, you would have a group of men running up to eat with you in your room.” She paused and kicked off her high heels, “Plus, I have always wanted a lazy breakfast…. So, no shoes sounds good to me.”

Hermione looked up at her in shook, “Ana….” She said.

Ana grinned at her, “First off all it is Mama unless you no longer want me to be so…. Next I have always loved dressing for dinner but sometimes having a relaxing breakfast is nice… when the boys are not here… Mecho and I like to sit on the porch in our pajamas.” She whispered like she was telling a secret.

Hermione grinned up at her shifting back and forth before sighing, “I hate this feeling.” She whispered looking at the door.

Ana turned to look at her, “What feeling?” She asked, knowing full well the rest of the family was waiting for them to come in, but knowing that she had to go at Hermione’s pace.

Hermione sighed rubbing her forhead with her good hand, “This feeling of being uncertain… unsure… the sadness… I am not used to it… I am normally so confident and sure.” She said looking at the door with narrowed eyes. “On a normal day I would walk in there with my head held high even if I was scared or unsure and never let anyone know it.” Her voice deflated as her shoulders dropped again. 

Ana pulled her in for a soft hug, “What you have been through it is something that no one should ever have to go through…... and it will have effects like this, but it will pass….” She paused and cupped Hermione’s cheeks, “Especially when you see that it will not happen again because we are here to protect you.”

Hermione looked up at her a tear sliding down her cheek, “We?” She asked softly.

Ana smiled, “I told you, that I told the boys that you had been hurt…. They are ready to murder whoever you name as the person who did it.” She said, she saw the fear pass through Hermione’s eyes, “I didn’t tell them a lot, just that you had been hurt… and you will tell us the rest when you are ready.”

Hermione sighed looking down again, “I know that Vlad, Andrian and Papa are upset with what happened, but you said Viktor is in there…...” She paused, her voice lowering even more. “Are you sure that he is ok with me being here?” She asked softly. 

Ana raised her chin again to look her in the eyes, “I think that after you both talk you will realize there have been some misunderstandings… he is just as worried about you as the rest of us… maybe even more.” She said watching Hermione’s eyes widen slightly. 

Hermione gave soft shake of her head before biting her lower lip, “I think that I will just be happy if he is ok with me being here and not upset with you or me.” She said softly. “Did you tell him that I don’t expect anything from him or that I don’t need anything.” She asked softly. 

Ana gave a small nod, “I told him.” She remembered walking in to see Viktor slumped in the chair next to Hermione’s bed this morning, sleeping soundly with his hand laying on the bed next to her hand. It was like even in sleep he was afraid of touching her and hurting her but needed to be as close as possible. She had walked over and gently shook him awake and the first thing he did was look to see if Hermione was ok. It had taken her a few moments of convincing before he left the room to shower and change for breakfast and it was only with the promise that Ana would wake up Hermione up and bring her down for breakfast. 

“I told him that you came to me because I love you and you needed me… I told him that you were hurt and needed us…… He said he was relieved that you came to us.” She said brushing Hermione’s hair back again. “Plus, between Vlad, Andrian, Mecho…” She paused and grinned, “AND Alek now, Viktor will be lucky to even see or get a chance to talk to you.”

Hermione’s eyes brightened, “Alek is here too?” She asked with a small smile. 

Ana gave a grin and gently put her arm around Hermione to lead her over to the door, “Yes, you coming home brought all my boys home… so now I get my entire family, you included.” She paused at the door, “Are you ready?”

Hermione shook her head, “Not really but I don’t think you are going to let me run back upstairs to my bedroom… are you?” She whispered. 

Ana gave a light laugh, “Most defiantly not, now that I have all of you here, I want a family breakfast.” She said pushing the door open.

The men in the room all turned to see Hermione and Ana in the doorway. Hermione had pulled her right arm up and tucked it under her chest, her left arm cradling it as she looked down. Ana was smiling at her boys that had all stood and looked over anxiously. This was not the Hermione that they were used to… timid and unsure. 

Viktor stood back trying to give her space when all he wanted to do was run over her and pull her into his arms. Watching her sleep last night had been soothing in the fact that at least he could see her, but he wanted to take her in his arms so badly. To hold her close and tight… to feel her alive against him. 

Now he wanted to take her away, hold her close…. to have the physical touch, but instead he stood to the back of the room watching as she looked down at her bare toes. He looked over at Vlad with jealousy raging in his heart when Vlad was able to walk up to her. 

It felt like a caged beast was trying to rip out of him when he saw Vlad make her look up and give him a smile... that was his smile… her smiles only belong to him and when he saw Vlad pull her into his arms carefully, he had to turn around to control the frustration and rage at having to stand back. He listened with one ear as Vlad asked her why she had no shoes.

“I only had one pair and I am pretty sure that Emma took them.” Hermione whispered. 

Vlad laughed wrapping an arm around Hermione’s shoulders pulling her over to her table, “And how did you get Mama to take hers off… I have been trying for years to see her toes.” He said in a loud whisper making Ana roll her eyes.

Hermione looked over at her, “I think she wanted me to feel more comfortable, so she said it was gonna be a lazy breakfast.” She said with a small smile. 

Vlad wiggled his eyebrows as he toed off his dress shoes, “I would have come down in my pajamas if I had known.” Making Hermione giggle.

“I have seen your pajamas; they are not appropriate for the dining room table.” Hermione said softly sitting when he pulled out her chair making Viktor’s head snap up, his eyes in narrowed slits, scowl etched on his face. How the fuck had she seen Vlad’s pajamas. 

As Vlad went to sit next to her, Alek slid into one chair and Andrian on the other side making Viktor scowl as he took a seat across the table from her, Vlad rolled his eyes and hit his brothers head as he walked around to the other side next to Viktor.

Alek leaned over to kiss her unmarked cheek, “Hello my little bird…... I have missed you and I have to tell you something.” He said with an excited grin. 

Hermione turned to him with a soft smile, realizing as the boys crowded her that she really was wanted here, “What?” She asked softly.

Alek grinned, “Remember the thing that we were talking about … in our last letters?” He asked jumping up and down in his seat. 

Hermione gave a quick nod and Alek grinned at her pulling his napkin to his lap, “I did it…. I applied and have in school for the last 5 months.”

Hermione’s face broke out into a huge smile as she shouted, “Oh my gosh... you did.” She leaned over to pull him into tight hug, none of them missed the way she flinched when Alek’s hands brushed her back, “I am so proud of you, I know how hard it was.” She said pulling back to look at his face. 

Alek gave a grin and shrugged as he said, “It was easy after you talked to me.”

Hermione leaned close and whispered to him, “Were you called here to look at me with all of your new medical knowledge?” She said rolling her eyes a little of her personality peeking out.

Alek leaned closer, “Yes, now that I am almost done with school it is like I have become the new family doctor… never mind I have not even finished school and have not done my internship.” He said rolling his eyes back making her giggle softly.

“Well I guess you can practice on me.” She whispered back, “I certainly have enough going on.” She said pointing to her face, scrunching her nose. 

Viktor and Vlad sat in the chairs on the other side of the table watching as Alek and Hermione whispered back and forth, and Viktor felt his jealousy raging again…. It was not because she was smiling and giggling because it felt so good to see her doing that… it was the fact that it was his brother that was getting her to do it. He clenched his hands on his lap as he gritted his jaw, the monster in his chest wanting to stalk across the table and pull her away, into a room just the two of them. It was Vlad’s hand on his lap that mad him take a breath and try to relax. 

Andrian was not one to be ignored and tapped the table to get her attention, “Stop whispering back and forth you two….” He grinned over at Hermione who rolled her eyes at him but gave a soft smile. She slowly laid her right arm on the table and reached for napkin with her left hand to lay it across her lap. She turned to look at Andrian and Viktor clenched his jaw tighter, since she had walked into the room, she had managed to look everywhere but at him and he wanted to see her chocolate eyes gazing at him.

“I don’t even know what you do exactly Andrian, so how am I supposed to talk to you about your work…. Alek and I have been talking about him switching from working at the bank to becoming a healer for over 3 years.” Hermione said looking at him with curious eyes, “You work as like a director of people, right?”

Andrian rolled his eyes grinning at her, “I knew that you never listened when I talked to you.” He pointed at Alek and then Vlad, “Because you like their job fields, you talk to them all the time about their jobs…” He paused dramatically, “but because you found my and Viktor’s jobs boring, you ignore ours.”

Hermione giggled at him, “That is not true, you just pick different things to talk to about.” She went to grab the porridge but was having a hard time getting it lefthanded, Andrian did not even pause as he pulled the ladle and filled her bowl. Alek reached for the berries and piled into her bowl on top of the porridge. Andrian grabbed her cup and filled it with orange juice and Alek pulled a cup of tea over to her with lemon. All of this was done with no words as they kept talking to her about their jobs and other things, she had missed the last few months. 

Alek paused when he looked over at Hermione and saw the tears filling her eyes, “Hey…. What’s wrong?” He asked her softly making the table stop to look at her.

She grinned over at him, “I just….” She took a deep breath looking down at her lap before looking back up at Alek, “I am really glad I came here…. That you guys are happy to see me.” She whispered.

Alek leaned over and wiped her tear off and whispered loudly to her, “I am glad you came too… I missed you……… but we all know that you only came to see me because I am your favorite.” Making most of the table laugh and roll their eyes at him. 

Hermione snorted, “We all know my favorite is…” She paused looking down at her lap as she realized what she was going to say before taking a deep breath looking over at Ana, “You all know my favorite is Ana…. Just like I am her favorite.”

Ana shook her finger at her, “You were my favorite until you kept calling me Ana…... now I think it might be none of you.” She said grabbing her coffee, eyebrow raised.

Hermione beamed over at Ana picking up her spoon with her left hand, “Sorry Mama.” She looked over at Mecho, “Thanks for letting me stay here to…. Papa.” She said before taking a bite. 

The room paused looking at her as she struggled with her spoon, really looked at the bruises and cuts… but for just one moment they saw past her pain and struggle, to her smile and the acceptance of being back and they took a breath of relief…. She was hurting but they were going to make her feel better.

“So little bug.” Mecho said, “Now that you are done with the war have you figured out what you want to do…... school… job?” 

Ana rolled her eyes, “It has been like 3 days since the war ended, Mecho… can she breathe?” She said sipping her coffee. “True father right there…. Wanting to know what his little Monmye is going to do.”

Mecho nodded tapping his hand on the table making the boys smile, “Da… I wish to know what my little Monmye is doing and how much longer I can hold onto her.” He said in a firm voice.

Hermione look back and forth between Mecho and Ana, “Monmye…….. What does that mean?” She asked. But it was Viktor that finally spoke up making her finally look directly at him, “It means little girl… you are his little girl.” He whispered to her softly.

Hermione bit her lip looking at him, waiting to see if he was upset, but only saw his deep gaze taking her in, his face blank. 

Hermione nodded at him before looking down to her porridge, after a moment she pulled her courage up and looked back at Viktor who was still gazing at her, “Thank you for letting me come here Viktor.” She said softly before looking back to her food. “I know that it might make you uncomfortable… having me here….” She took a deep breath and looked up at him again, eyes wide, “I promise I will leave you alone and stay out of your way.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow at her, and she looked away again as her courage fell away. She looked back up when he sighed deeply, “I think … Mila.” He paused with a soft smile seeing the surprised look on her face when he called her his favorite nick name, “We have both been led to believe that things were said between us that were not.”

Hermione looked at him the question in her eyes as he continued to look at her before pulling out a letter and handing it to her. She slowly reached over the table to pull it out of his hand, but she didn’t open it, just looked at him.

The table was silent as Viktor took her in, “What is this?” She asked softly.

Viktor pointed to the letter, “One of the last letters that you sent me… well the second to last letter….. read it.” He said sitting back in his chair, his inside in knots as she looked at him. 

Hermione looked down at the letter carefully before pushing her bowl away one handed. She laid the letter down and carefully pushed it open before shaking her head at him looking at him…. “I did not send this.” She whispered.

Viktor nodded at her, “I think I know that now… but for the last nine months I thought this was what you believed…. Read it all.” He whispered closing his eyes remembering the words that were seared into his memory. Hermione looked down at the letter again and began to read.

Viktor, 

I have been trying to figure out a way to tell you. Have been trying to tell you without being cruel. But I do not want you to write me anymore and I do not want to see you ever again. Every time you write me, or we are together, I feel trapped.   
Trapped in your world, trapped in your expectations. I cannot be what you want, and I do not want to be what you want. You ask to much of me all the time. You never stop to think of what I need or want, only yourself. You are selfish and it has made me come to hate you. Spending time with you is becoming harder and harder because I always feel bad about myself after. I must leave with Harry and Ron soon and I don’t want a relationship with you hanging over me, making our job harder.  
If you really care about me, you will never try to contact me again.  
Please, please leave me alone.

Hermione.

Hermione looked up shaking her head at him, “I did not write this…” Her eyes were wild when she took him in, “I did not write this.” She said her right hand reaching for the letter, grasping it tightly. 

Viktor nodded “I wrote you back once more after this… asking you why…. what I could do.” He said softly. “You sent me this.” He said handing her another letter. 

Hermione grabbed the letter out of his hand, tearing it open, eyes desperate to read what was said. 

Viktor, 

I told you to leave me alone. Why can’t you just leave me alone.   
I HATE YOU… what do you not understand.   
It is always about you, never about what I need or want.  
I told you that I can not do this anymore.  
Stop writing me, stop contacting me.   
Just leave me alone.

Hermione

Hermione shook her head as she took the words in, her heart racing, her head shaking, her hands shaking. She looked up her eyes wild as she looked at Viktor. “I did not send these.” She whispered. She closed her eyes, her head falling to her hand as she gasped, the letters clenched tight. She looked up at him again sharply, “Is this why you sent me the letter that you did?” She asked desperately. 

Viktor shook his head carefully, “The last letter I sent you….. I asked about your classes, the book we were reading…... about the wedding… about seeing you for our Birthdays… about nothing important, I cannot even remember it all anymore.” He whispered to her, “Well second to last letter... the last letter was asking about this one.” He said pointing to the letters.

Hermione just kept shaking her head as the thoughts tumbled around her head, “You didn’t have your manager write me… tell him to write me to leave you alone.” She asked, her eyes wild.

Viktor shook his head, “My manger is Andrian… he did not send you a letter Mila.” He said eyes sad.

Hermione pushed her chair back sharply and stood looking around the table before turing on all of them to walk a few feet away. The letters clenched in her injured right arm as she started laughing in a soft, lost and heart-breaking way. Viktor slowly stood and walked around the table standing behind her but not touching her. He jumped when she whirled around and looked at him, “So you never…………... Never said that I was ruining your life…. That you hated me…” She paused taking a breath, “You never called me a dirty stalking mudblood?” She whispered to the horror of the room. 

Viktor’s eyes widened at her words and his fury lashed out, “NEVER.” He said, “Never have I said such things.” He went to reach out, but she shook her head and took a step back.

She turned her back on the room again breathing in harsh gasps, sobs ripping through her body as she clenched the letters tighter and realized that she had lost everything… truly everything because of him… the person that physically hurt her two days ago started his attack over nine months ago.

She thought of every little thing she had pushed away the last year, the last few years……... every comment……… every gesture, every little thing and felt like an idiot… she had missed it all. She had explained it all away…. every little way he pushed her boundaries…. pushed her emotions…. Pushed her …. She gave him excuses and let him do it to her… she let him do it to her and she had lost everything. She closed her eyes remembering the photo of Viktor and his new girlfriend she had seen in the paper two months ago when she was desperate to see him and felt her heart rip in half. She saw how happy he looked smiling and holding her hand in the photo, so full of happiness. He had moved on because of the lies he was told…. And she was left with nothing. She clenched the letter tighter ignoring the pain in her arm, it was easy to do because the pain in her heart was like fire, ripping through her. She gasped as the pain felt like a physical wound inside her heart…...it felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

It was Alek crying out that caught her attention, “Minoe… your arm.” He said grabbing a napkin before standing up and running over to grab her right arm. His hand started to wipe the blood that was dropping over her hand onto the letters. “Where is it coming from?” He asked looking to see it materializing by her wrist but not coming from a wound. 

Hermione looked at him with glazed eyes trying to understand his question but jerked back away when Viktor took a step towards her. Alek cried out at her as her arm made another snapping sound, but she didn’t feel it as she took another step back from Viktor who was looking at her with wide carful eyes… watching, waiting to see what she would do. But she couldn’t ………. She couldn’t let him touch her……... not when she knew he was with someone else, when he was so happy with someone else. When Viktor took another step towards her, she took another one back shaking her head at him, her eyes wide and wild.

Alek turned to Viktor and pushed him a step back, “Stop…. I think she…I just broke her arm again.” He turned back to Hermione who looked at him with wide vacant yes… “Mione…. Listen to me… I need to look at your arm…. Can you sit with me?” He said slowly, hands up as he walked slowly over to her. Hermione looked at him with wide carful eyes, “I didn’t write these.” She said softly holding the letters out.

Alek nodded, “I know… I believe you… but I am worried about your arm, can I see it please.” He asked her softly, like she was a timid animal ready to run.

Ana, Mecho, Andrian and Vlad were looking on worry etched on their faces, Viktor held his hands up also and took a step back, his heart clenching at the tears streamed down Hermione’s face. 

Hermione’s breath shook as she looked at Viktor desperate for him to know, “I did not write these Viktor... the last letter I sent.... it was me telling you about our book…. About what I thought of the chapters…. About the bloody dress I was wearing to the wedding so we could match.….” She paused, “I never sent these.” She said softly.

Viktor nodded at her not moving, letting her have her space, “I know that now Mila… just like I did not send you a letter…. I would never say those things to you.” He said softly.

Hermione nodded, “But it is my fault though.” She whispered, “I know who did this…” She said holding up the letter now covered in her blood, “I know now…. What he said when he was hitting me makes sense.” She said making the room sit straighter at her soft words. “He told me over and over again he took care of the problems… he meant you.” She shook her head as all of the anger and fear drained away to leave her numb. She looked over to Alek as she took in the throbbing in her arm, “I think I broke my arm again… or worse.” She whispered with no emotion. 

Alek gave her a soft smile, “Can I see it?” He asked not moving, waiting for her permission to come closer. When she gave him a small nod, he walked over to carefully lift her arm, “You have a glamour on it... don’t you.” He asked softy. 

She looked up at him as she shrugged feeling completely empty, “The blood is from an older wound… from when I was taken during the war.” She took a deep breath, “I can’t heal it and I didn’t want you all to see it, but holding the glamour is hard. It is why I couldn’t cover up the rest of these.” She said pointing to her face with her left hand.

She looked around the room, “I might as well just tell all of you.” She shook her head and sighed no emotion left in her anymore, “If I just tell Alek you will all pester him until he folds and tells you anyway or look at me until I fold and I tell you… so if I tell you all at once then it can just be done.” She said hollowly. She looked to Alek, “Can I sit?” She asked.

Alek gave her a small smile and led her over the same small end table Viktor had thrown yesterday and had her sit in the chair next to it. He cleaned off the table with the flick of his wand and added a soft cushioning spell before laying her arm on it. He slowly pulled up another chair.

“Ok think it will be best if you tell me the entire story, beginning to end… I find that when you do that you don’t miss parts… plus I can hear about all of the places you may be injured.” Alek said pulling up her sleeve. He looked over at the rest of the family telling them with his eyes to stay seated at the table and away from her for now. Viktor slowly sat at the empty seat Hermione had vacated watching as Alek looked up Hermione. “You tell me when you are ready… ok.” He whispered with a small smile to encourage her. 

Hermine closed her eyes and began to talk softly.


	5. Chapter 5- Captured during the war.

“It is bad…. You will all be angry.” Hermione warned softly looking down at her arm... She looked up around the room shaking her head and closing her eyes, “I…” She paused when Alek carefully slid his hand into her right hand and gave it a soft squeeze. She gave Alek a nod and took a deep breath, picking up her left hand and waving it over her right forearm. 

Alek prided himself on keeping a straight face but even he had a hard time as the glamour faded and saw the deeply etched word Mudblood in her skin. Hermione looked up at him and gave a small smile, “I have had it over 3 weeks and it won’t really heal. I have tried everything.” She whispered. 

Alek looked up at her, his shaking hands reaching to carefully cradle her arm, “Why didn’t you go to a healer?” He asked softly, His fingers brushing along her arm. He picked up his wand and tried to clean up the blood and clenched his jaw when he saw how deep it went in some places.

Hermione gave a small shrug, “I got it when we were taken and held……before the final battle, we didn’t exactly have a lot of time to run to the hospital…...” She took a deep breath, “It was Bellatrix Lestrange that took me………...” She said, her face so matter of fact it broke Alek’s heart, “She wanted information that I would not give her and she tried to get it out of me……” Hermione took a deep breath, “She tried harder and harder …. Attacking me, hitting me, torturing me… most of it is healed already……. But then we got to this” Hermine said pointing to her arm, “She would ask me a question and when I didn’t answer she would carve a new letter.”

Viktor clenched his eyes closed desperately trying to push the imagine that began to form in his mind away. His breath caught as he wanted to scream out in anger and frustration…… this was another time she was being hurt, was in pain, was suffering and he was not there. He thought back to 3 weeks ago and remembered the game in Italy, the dinner with his teammates, the party after. While he was playing and eating and drinking and laughing……. she was fighting for her life; she was possibly dying… his hands clenched at the thought that again she could have died while he was living.

Mecho walked over to stand next to Ana grabbing her hand as his jaw clenched. Heating how close they had come to losing her yet again broke his heart.

The room looked up when Hermione gave Alek a smile and said softly, “It didn’t even hurt by the time we got to the end.” She looked down at her arm, “I mean know that it is supposed to hurt…... logically I waited for the pain, but it was so numb that I figured she went deep enough that she hit the nerves.” She murmured. 

Alek looked into the different letters and nodded at her, “I think you are right.” He whispered his wand trying to heal one of the different deeper areas. “Can you feel all of your fingers?” he asked carefully.

Hermione shook her head, “No…. I can’t really feel my middle finger, or ring finger.” She said with a shrug, “But….” She gasped and jerked when Alek tried to heal an area of the B on her arm. He looked up sharply when she shook her head, “It won’t work…. I tried already several times after we got away… and the pain when you try is almost worse than when she cut the letters into my arm.”

Alek clenched his jaw tightly looking at her carefully until she met his eyes, “Hermione did she use a curse on you also?” He asked softly, but the rest of his family heard them and gasped, eyes wide, hearing more of her pain and torture. 

Hermione looked up at him in surprise, “How did you know?” She asked confirming his fear.

Alek looked back at the wounds, “Because while these are bad… really bad, only a curse would stop them from closing…. Would create the pain I imagine you are always in.” He said carefully, “The damage here seems to go beyond the cuts themselves….” He shook his head trying to think of how to explain it, “into the skin…. into the muscle... the bone itself in some areas… and it is preventing it from healing, while causing continuing pain.”

Hermione nodded, “That makes sense…. Is it why the arm is breaking so easily also?” She asked looking at the blood pouring down her arm as he tried to see the dark black marks inside the cuts.

Alek nodded, “Depending on the curse and how it was applied.” He said scanning her arm with his wand trying to get the internal damage information, “Yes you have 3 fractures now, pus one that is almost healed.” He looked up pain in his eyes, “I am so sorry.”

Hermione shook her head, “Not your fault, I should not have jerked… I knew it was weak….it was still healing from a break the day it all happened.” She said.

Alek look back at her arm, “What curse was it Mione?” He asked carefully looking at the different letters again.

“The Cruciatus.” She said softly making Alek’s head snap up. Hermione turned to look out the window next to them, “When the cutting didn’t work, Bellatrix started with the Cruciatus.... that one was worse… she would do it for……” Hermione paused, her breath catching, “…. for what felt like forever…. then ask her questions… when I didn’t answer she would do it again……... and again and again.” She whispered. 

Alek took a deep breath, “How long?” He asked her “Do you know how long she did it for…. The longer she did it the more damage we may have to repair.” He asked carefully. 

Hermione shrugged, “Ummm, I remember looking at the clock the first time she did it…. 6:03…” She paused looking at the blue sky outside and gave a soft fleeting smile, “I focused so ……..so….so hard on the clock to just get through…I would watch the second hand move… click…click…click…..one click at a time until she started again…the pain spreading and moving until I couldn’t breathe……. Like I was suffocating…. like I was dying…... then when she would finally stop, I would focus on the clock again…… She would ask the same questions…...over and over again until she lost her patients and then would start the curse again.” She paused looking back at Alek, “The last time that she did it before I passed out was 6:45.” She whispered.

Ana was openly weeping now against Mecho’s chest, “Almost 45 minutes….” She whispered to him. Viktor was silently crying into his hands, the tears streaming down his face as he realized how much she had truly gone through the last year, her pain like a living thing inside of him. 

Hermione looked back out at the sky, “After I woke up…... I felt wrong…… I still feel wrong sometimes.” She whispered looking at her arm, her eyes almost blank, “I feel like it is so dark…. Like I am all alone……...” She paused looking at Alek, “Sometimes I feel like it would be better if I just gave up.” She murmured softly.

Viktor’s head snapped up at her as fear took his heart, “Mila.” He whispered his voice breaking when he realized he could have lost her and never known the last year was a lie…. She could have died; she could have been truly lost and his last thoughts were of anger and frustration and sadness. …. and hers were thinking he didn’t love her. …. And neither of them never would have even known.

Hermione looked over at Viktor’s outburst carefully and shook her head, “I always pull myself back when I feel that way… tell myself that I have to fight this feeling, because it is not me….it is getting better most days… I feel that way less and less.” She looked at Alek, “Right after it happened was the worst… those first few days it was hard to even see past the darkness……. It was……… hard to want to live.” She paused taking a deep breath, “It had been getting better though… I had been almost normal again until Friday morning.” She said, “Then it came back in a rush as I laid on the floor crying…... the pain... the darkness… the feeling of not being good enough.” She whispered so softly the room barely heard her, “I almost didn’t get up.... I almost gave up.” She took a deep breath shaking her head with a soft smile, “but then I got up and ran… panic and all.” She said with a light laugh. “It was hard to come here…. The feeling kept telling me that I was not wanted here……. Not really wanted anywhere.”

Alek nodded at her carefully, “That is actually pretty normal…. That feeling of being all alone and darkness.” He said before leaning down to whisper new words over her wound and he pushed magic into it. Her eyes went wide when the B on her arm started to burn sharply but started to close. When it was more than halfway sealed, she looked up at him in surprise. “That is all I can do for that one right now… there is too much trauma…….” He took a breath before going to the next letter, “I will say that… that amount of time you were under the curse is a lot....” He paused to look up at her “Mione…I have never heard of someone being cursed that long and getting up and walking away….. let alone pushing the darkness away.” He brushed his fingers down her cheek and smiled, “You are extraordinary Hermione… so much fight in such a little lady.”

Hermione shook her head, “I didn’t do anything special.” She said shrugging, she watched as Alek went letter to letter healing each one as much as he could. It was Vlad that broke the silence as he stood up and walked over to kneel next to Hermione, “You are amazing Mione, you fought not just in the war for our world… but you fought to be ok….. and I am so happy that you did because I can’t imagine life without you here.” He said laying a hand on her knee to squeeze it.

Hermione sighed, “It was……………. It.” She shook her head trying to vocalize her thoughts but Vlad shook his head at her, “Listen to me Mione….. I …. WE don’t need you to tell us everything…we don’t need you to be prefect or even alright…… we just need to know when you are not ok so we can be here for you.” He said grabbing onto her left hand that was sitting on her lap. 

Hermione gave a shaky smile and nodded, “I can do that.” She said looking back at Alek as he scanned the letters on her arm one last time before scanning her arm for the breaks. Alek clenched his jaw as he saw the different breaks, “Mione… you have two greenstick fracture on your radius …. you have two of them.” He said sharply “Good news is… they are closed and should heal pretty well, but you have to be careful until I get all of the curse remains out of your wounds…. I am going to make you a healing potion as well as clean and wrap your arm each day….” He looked up at her sadly, “It will probably take a few weeks until you are 100%.” He said softly, “You also have a torus fracture at the junction of your wrist from me.” He said clenching his jaw, “I am so sorry.” He whispered looking up at her with sad eyes. 

Hermione reached over with her left hand to cup his cheek, “It is not your fault.” She shook her head when he went to talk, “No… listen.” She said, “Would holding anyone else’s wrist here like that and them jerking, cause that break.” When he shook his head, she smiled at him, “Exactly, plus I technically broke it because I am the one that jerked it.” She said tapping his nose to make him smile at her sadly.

Alek gave her a soft nod using his wand to magically wrap her arm in a tight bandage. When he was done, he leaned down and kiss her wrist she knew he felt responsible for. Then he wrapped a sling around her neck and helped her slide her arm into it so rested comfortably under her breasts.

When he was done Hermione looked around the room, “If I tell you guys what happened on Friday do you promise not to do anything…. To stay here… away from the Burrow.” She said biting her lip waiting for each person to say yes. 

Ana looked at her eyes pleading but when Hermione shook her head at her, Ana nodded her eyes sadly. 

Mecho shook his head jaw clenching, eyes narrowed. Hermione just looked at him until he gave a sharp nod making her give him a s mall smile.

Hermione then turned to Andrian who gave a sharp nod, then to Vlad who sighed rubbing his eyes before giving a small Da to her tiredly. She looked to Alek who shook his head at her, “I have no choice… as your Healer I have to keep what you tell me private.” Hermione nodded before looking over at Viktor finally. Viktor looked up at her with dark deep eyes and shook his head sharply, his scowled etched deeply into his face.

Hermione sighed, “Then I won’t tell you anything.” She said with a shrug. She watched as Viktor stood and walked over to one of the windows, she watched the way his dress shirt pulled tight over his shoulders as he crossed his arms over his chest. She followed the line down to his narrow hips and gave a small smile the way his ass filled out his dress pants. She still loved him…. Would give anything to be able to walk over and slide her arms around his waist and bury her face in his back and tell him that she was fine… that they were going to be fine. Instead she shook her head away from the thoughts of things she could never have. 

“Viktor.” She called out softly, “I know that you might feel some…… responsibility to me because our past.” She said watching as he spun around to look at her, his face etched in disbelief but she kept talking, “But if….. when something is done. I have to be the one that does it.” She whispered. She closed her eyes, “I feel powerless right now…. And I know that some of that is because of this.” She said pointing to her arm before looking up at him, “But some of it is because when it happened…. When he did what he did…... he took something from me…” She shook her head, eyes closed tight, “Even more then Bellatrix hurting me… this……. This is…was worse, because I trusted him…... I let this happen.” She looked over at Alek when he went to protest, “No I don’t mean it is ok or it is not his fault… but I saw the signs and I ignored them… I kept giving him excuses…. I didn’t fight on Friday.” She whispered, “I let him push me… I let him hit me… I never once fought him the way I fought against Bellatrix.”

Alek slowly grasped her hand, “That is normal when it is someone you know and trust… it is because you can’t imagine hurting them… it is because your mind is trying to catch up to the fact they are hurting you.” He said

Hermione nodded, “I know that now….. or at least I am trying to know that…. But I also know that I have to be the one that stands up to him… to take back to power he took… to tell him it was not ok.” She said looking around the room, “I know that you would all rush in and beat him….. if not kill him for me but then he still has MY power.” She said softly. She watched the family at the table give her a soft nod before turing to Viktor who was clenching his jaw tightly, eyes narrowed as he just started at her.

After a moment he took a deep breath and pointed at her in exasperation, “You think that…. That I feel responsible for you… that is why I am upset?” He asked eyes wide. Hermione shrugged which made him throw his hands up and start to mutter in Bulgarian waving his hands as he stalked back and forth. 

Something he said must have upset Alek because he stood up and walked over grabbed Viktor’s shoulders turning him and talking back in Bulgarian. After a few words back and forth Viktor nodded covering his face with his hand. “Viktor…” Alek said softly, “She needs you to do this.” 

Viktor nodded again turing to Hermione, “I promise to let you tell me first… before I kill anyone.” He said firmly, he paused and looked into her eyes, “But promise me ….. promise that you will let us be here for you… let ALL of us take care of you.” He whispered the last part with the word ALL emphasized like he was trying to send her a message that she did not understand. 

Hermione nodded, “I promise.” She said softly looking at Viktor for a moment before looking around at the rest of the family. “I promise that if I feel off or wrong or need help I will ask one of you…..or all of you for help.”

The family nodded at her with small smiles knowing she was trusting them to be there for her, Viktor nodded sharply and went to sit back in his chair. Alek came back and to sit across from her, “Now tell me what I am here to heal.” He said with a soft smile.


	6. Chapter 6- Pain and Memories

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, “It was Friday morning…” She said softly, “It had only been two days since we had been back… back.” She gave a soft ironic laugh shaking her head, “Back… what does that even mean.... I mean I have NO back anymore……. not really.” 

She closed her eyes, “Hogwarts is…. was in pieces and that was like a home to me……. I can’t go back there right now……… my parents are…” She paused, her breath catching as her jaw clenched, “…. I went to the Burrow… it was the last place that felt safe… besides here.” She looked up when Alek brushed his fingers over her knuckles, “I went there because that is where we all went after the battle. I was just so exhausted after the last stand, I just wanted to sleep.” She said shaking her head.

She closed her eyes sighing deeply, “But It was sooo loud there…... I had been used to silence for so long and then…. just noise…. So many people talking… yelling… and the bed was so soft…. Too soft after months of cots and floors……... and I could not sleep… I didn’t want to take a sleep drought because I was scared that if I took it… I would take too much just to make all the noise…all of the chaos stop.”

Alek took a breath, “That is a good choice Mione…... you knew and didn’t take it… that tells me you are recovering.” He said with a small smile.

Hermione nodded, “I came down the stairs on Friday morning and the Burrow was silent… it was so peaceful… everyone sleeping or at the hospital when I walked downstairs looking for tea. I remembered being so tired… just exhausted…... I had still not slept since before Hogwarts… not really.” 

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, “I walked in to see him standing at the sink… I can still remember the smile he gave me…. I think it was supposed to be sweet, but it felt wrong….” She took deep breath, her voice shaking, “He…… he walked over to me and tried to pull me into a hug, but I pushed him off. He said that it was ok… everything was done, the war was over and now we could be together in peace. … I remember shaking my head in confusion because I did not understand what he was talking about. He grabbed my arms………………” 

She paused a tear sliding down her cheek, and reached out to grasp Alek’s hand, “It was so tight……. I can remember the pain as he pulled me in…... he tried to kiss me, and I shook my head at him…. Told him to stop… but he just grabbed me harder and pulled me closer…… in between him and the counter. I pushed him harder and he slammed me back… I can still remember the pain and how it spread … he tried to kiss me again and he said it was ok…. That he knew... he knew.” She looked up at Alek her eyes wild, shaking her head in confusion, “……that he and I were meant to be………… that he took care of everything……. That he would always take care of everything.” Hermione covered her mouth with her left hand, “Alek I didn’t understand then…... I didn’t know what he meant, but now I do… he meant Viktor and I….. he meant all of the times he would do the things he did.” She whispered closing her eyes, “I didn’t see it before…. How did I not see it… how could I not see it?” She asked as her head fell into her hand as her voice broke.

Alek shook his head and gently grasped Harmonie’s cheeks to make her look up at him, “Stop it right now…... right now…. You have not done anything wrong… and it is not your fault…. You should not have to look for things like this with people that you trust…. You trusted him…... it should not have even crossed your mind that he would do these things.” Alek waited until Hermione looked him back in the eyes, “Do not blame yourself….ok.” He asked softly and waited for her to nod at him. 

Alek’s jaw clenched he paused to looked back down at her wrists, “That is the reason why you have handprints everywhere.” He said softly brushing his fingers over the marks. “Can we take off your sweater so I can see all of them… I can start putting on the cream I brought… it will help with the pain and help them fade faster.” Hermione closed her eyes before giving him a soft nod, she reached up and pulled her cardigan off slowly and the room gasped as they finally took in the extent of damage on her arms. 

From her wrists to her upper biceps, blues and purple fingerprints marked her light tan skin. Viktor’s eyes narrowed as he took in the marks, his teeth clenched as he snarled a low sound that made Vlad lay his hand on him and murmured for him to stop. 

They turned to see Hermione take a deep breath as Alek started to rub the cream on her arms as the pain from even the light touch made her cringe. She looked back up at Alek and jumped back in to explaining, just wanting to get it done., “He…… he put one hand around my arm.” She looked down at her right arm, “and then tried to pull me in for another kiss…. When I pushed against him, he twisted my arm and I felt it break and then he hit me.” She whispered touching the cut on her check. “He told me to stop fighting… this is what was supposed to happen……… but I kept pushing….” She looked up at Alek, eyes wide, “I swear… I Kept trying to get away, but he kept slamming be back, over and over against the counter until I pushed as hard as I could and turned to run.” She saw Alek give her a soft smile and nod and took another deep breath, “He tackled me to the ground and when I fell, I am pretty sure that I broke my arm again…. I tried to get away… I pushed and pulled but he rolled me over that sat on my waist………he told me that I was not listening and that I need to do what he said…. That I needed to stop being stubborn.” She whispered. 

Viktor grasped his head, his jaw clenching, his heart racing… He rubbed the top of his forhead as he tried to push the image of his Mila laying on the floor screaming in fear out of his mind. His breath shuddered as he felt the pain of being helpless sear through him… she was telling the story as if it was no big deal, but she had been attacked… by someone she trusted…. And he had not been there to protect her. He had failed her in yet another way. He looked up when she gave a sharp hallow laugh her eyes vacant.

“He held me down by my neck……. he reached down to kiss me, but I pushed him harder and he hit me again.” She said touching her lip this time. “I can still remember tasting the burst of blood in my mouth…. It made me freeze for a second in shock and then he tried to kiss me again…” She paused looking at the room, her eyes taking on a new blazing light, “and I was so angry so I started to hit him as hard as I could ……… anything I could reach…… but then he got angry, I could see it in his face and he picked my head up and slammed it back down… over and over until I could barely see. …” She paused for a second as a tear slid down her cheek, “That is when I just wanted to give up…. To stop trying…. the darkness felt so welcoming……I was ready to just close my eyes and let everything go.” She whispered softly then she laughed a real sweet laugh that made the room look up at her in surprise.

Hermione smiled at them, “It was Crookshanks that saved me…. Literally he saved me… Crookshanks ran up and scratched his face, so hard…. hard enough to draw blood, then Crookshanks tapped me in the face to get my attention…. It was like a wake up and I pushed at him again and he fell off screaming… then I was running…... just running and calling for my wand until I hit the fireplace……. I called out for the ministry but as soon as I got there I left to the Leaky Caldron. I knew he would try to follow me, and I just wanted to get away.” She took a deep breath. “I sat there for hours trying to figure out where to go…. When they kicked me out because they were closing, I decided I would come here…. I thought about Ana and Vlad and I knew that even if I could not come here…. they would help me find a place.” She said softly. 

Ana and Vlad smiled at her, tears in their eyes, “Always… we will always take care of you.” Ana whispered. 

Viktor felt his heart hurt that he was not on her list of safe people but knew it was because of the letters…. But it did not stop the pain echoing through him. He swore again in his mind that he would be the number one person on her list again, that he would fight with everything he had inside him to prove to her that he was worth being the number one person on her list again. He looked up at her trying to catch her eyes, but she was looking at Alek who was still rubbing cream on her arms.

Alek gave a her a soft smile, “So all of this happened Friday morning…... and now its Sunday.” He turned to his mother, “What did you do to help her yesterday… so I know what I have to look at.” He asked her softly. 

Ana took a breath shaking her head, “Basic healing… some potion for pain and lotion for the bruises… I did try to heal her head, but you know that I am not that skilled. That is why we called you to come.” She said. 

Alek nodded before looking back at Hermione “Where is the worst of your pain?” He asked softly. 

Viktor looked up at her face to see what she was going to say and watched her shrug, “Umm I have learned to just kind of ignore it all…... the arm was pretty bad, but you just made it feel so much better.” She said rotating her arm, “I mean it still hurts but I can feel it again… I can feel all my fingers again.”

Alek scanned her arm again, “You are is still fractured in the 3 different areas but I am gonna give you a potion to help heal them when you sleep later….. I will also try and heal and work on the curse and cuts each day, and it will need to be rewrapped…. You will have to take it easy for at least a week and it won’t be healed for 2-3 weeks.”

Hermione nodded, “I don’t have a lot to do.” She said with a small smile, “I did want to write a letter to Ginny and tell her that I am ok and ask about Fred… he is at hospital…and see if Crookshanks is ok and if you are ok with it bringing him here so he is safe, I am worried about him… but that’s it.” She said looking at Alek then to Ana and Mecho who nodded at her smiling.

Alek nodded, “We can help with a letter, you should not write with your right hand right now.” He said carefully putting his finger under her chin to take a better look at her cheek and lip, “How do these feel.” He asked waving his wand over her cheek.

Hermione closed her eyes and the room could see her cataloging her feelings and pain, “The lip is sore but not too bad…. My cheek is throbbing a bit.” She admitted.

Alek scanned her cheek with his wand and nodded, “It also has a small fracture.” He said looking up at her with frown, “You had to have been hit pretty hard for this to happen.”

Hermione touched her check, “He backhanded me pretty good, but I also hit the counter when I was falling.” She murmured.

Alek felt his jaw clench as he tried to heal some of the fracture, “I cannot do much now for it but the potion I am giving you for your arm should also help this too.”

Hermione nodded, her eyes watering at the sharp burn of the magic he was pushing into her cheek, but after a moment the throbbing that had been a constant started to fade. She gave him a big smile, “It feels better.” She said.

Alek smiled at her, “It was more a pain remover… you have to be careful until the potion heals it because just like your arm…. it is more likely to get injured further.” He said.

Hermione nodded with a smile, “The back of my head hurts.” She said softly, “I have had a head headache and some double vision since yesterday.” She whispered. “But it is getting better since your mom gave me something last night.” 

Alek frowned, “Can you show me where it hurts the most?” He asked standing up and walking around to her back.

Hermione pulled her hair up to show the back of her neck and head, “Right in the middle at the base.” She said.

Alek clenched his jaw taking in the huge lump and deep cut he could see through her curls. “I see it.” He said pulling his wand up to scan the lump. Hermione jerked forward as the pain intensified making her eyes water. Viktor stood when she gasped and tears started stream down her face, but Vlad beat him when he walked over and kneeled in front of her.

Alek sighed, “I am so sorry, I am trying to heal some of the cut, but you have damage in the soft tissue and skull.” He carefully touched the cut, pushing the curls out of the way to see it better. He pushed against one of the sides of the lump and watched as she flinched again. “I can heal the cut and some of the damage to the soft tissue but it is going to hurt….. badly and then you will still need another potion for the internal damage.”

Hermione nodded looking down at Vlad, “Can I hold your hand?” She whispered her eyes watering.

Viktor felt his hands clench as he watched Vlad give her a smile and grab her hand in his. His jaw clenched because he wanted to walk over and push his brother out of the way and gather Hermione into his arms… to take her pain away. Instead he had to stand back and watch as his brother give her the comfort that wanted to give her, watch as Vlad cradled her hands and made faces to make her smile. Viktor closed his eyes when Alek lifted his wand again and Hermione gave a sharp intake of breath. 

Her pain seemed to go through him, and he wished with everything inside him that he could take it from her… that he could take her pain and give her peace. When she started crying Viktor looked up to see Vlad pulling her to rest her forehead on his shoulder while Alek’s wand lit brighter on the back of her head. Vlad looked over to Viktor and watched the tears slide down Viktor’s face and knew that he was struggling to stay away from her.

Alek shook his head as he heard Hermione’s breath catch as she tried to hold in what he knew was a probably massive scream. “Almost.” He whispered, “Almost… I promise… I am so, so, so sorry.”

Viktor stepped closer when a small sound escaped Hermione into Vlad shoulder. “Mila.” He whispered brokenly his arms aching with the need to hold her, but stopped when Alek finally stopped trying to push the magic into Hermione and she sagged against Vlad. 

Alek gently touched the lump again, “It should be better and less sore, but it is going to take time to fully heal.” He watched as Hermione flinched at a tender spot, “Your double vision should be better so tell me if it is still bothering you in a bit….” Alek brushed his fingers along Hermione’s neck, “You also had a pulled muscle in your neck.” Alek said reaching out to push into her neck, “I healed it the best that I could, so you should be able to move your head better…... rotate your neck back and forth.” He said.

Hermione’s sat up and slowly rotated her neck in a circle before grinning up at Alek, “It feels so much better, I can actually move without feeling like crying…... and the headache is almost gone.” She bit her lip, “Honestly you hit all the biggest things.”

Alek crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyes brows at her. Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded, “Really it was my head and arm that hurt the most and you already did so much for them.” She said.

Alek gave her a calculated grin, “I am so glad.” He reached out and pulled her out of the chair, “I am so…so glad.” He said wrapping his arms around her and carefully giving a light squeeze making her cry out. Viktor stalked over and pulled Alek’s hands away from Hermione sharply and then gently pushed her behind him.

“What the Hell Alek, you knew her back was hurt.” Viktor scowled at him; Viktor did not even realize his hand stayed resting on Hermione’s waist behind him.

Alek raised his hands and took a step back from the look on Viktor’s face, “I know that, but I needed her to tell me so I could heal it… and the fact that my hands barely brushed her back and she cried out like that tells me how bad it actually is.” He said trying to get Viktor to see what he was doing. “I did not mean to hurt her… just see how bad it was, I swear.”

Hermione slipped her hand over Viktor’s and gave it a light squeeze before letting it go to look over at Alek, “I am sorry… I just…... I didn’t want you to see it.” She whispered to Alek. 

Vlad took a step over to them and took a breath, “Hermione your face… your arm…. Your head…it is all bad enough that we are ready to destroy whoever did this…... your back will only determine how long we torture him before we kill him.” He said crossing his arms.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “That is barbaric.” She said with a snort, then sighed, “But I understand why you all feel that way.” She looked over at Ana who gave her a nod. “Fine, fine…... but you can’t get mad……….” She paused took a breath, “Well madder.” 

Ana snorted and walked over to Hermione and sat her hands on her shoulders looking her in the eyes, “My little Angel…. once they see this they are going to try to leave and murder him now…. They may not even stop to heal you first, just leave in a rush once they see it….” She said with eyebrows raised.

Hermione got her meaning and looked over to see the boys and Mecho looking at them with narrowed eyes, “I will show you if you promise me that you will not leave the house to go and hurt anyone that you think may or may have not hurt me.” She said with a small smile. When they all started to shake their heads, she cut them off, “Ever… …you can never ever go after anyone that you think may or may not have hurt me.”

Surprisingly, it was Mecho that stepped forward, “No.” He said sharply shaking his head, stepping closer and clutching her hands softly, “I cannot promise you that I not say or do something.” 

Hermione cupped his cheeks gently, “I know that you are upset………… no..... very angry right now but I need you to let me take care of this.” She said softly. 

Mecho clenched his jaw and shook his head, “You want me to step back and let the person….” He spat the next words, “THE MAN…. Who hurt you… my daughter…... get away with it.”

Hermione shook her head grasping his hands tightly, “I want you to trust me and believe in me….. and let me fight my battle so I can have closure and the when I am ready for your help, let me ask for it.” She said kissing his cheek giving him a soft smile.

Mecho narrowed his eyes, “That is a very dirty trick.” He said brushing a curl back off her still bruised cheek and sighed, “But you know me well…. You know that I cannot say no to that face or smile…and I can definitely not say no to you needing to do this or believing in you……” He took a breath looking at her carefully, “Fine we will only kill him WHEN you ask us…. All of us agree to this.” He said looking around at his boys before kissing her forhead with closed eyes, “But I need you to not think less of me if I leave while they heal your back…. I am not sure my heart can see any more damage to you.” He whispered softly to her.

Hermione gave a soft nod, “I understand, do you think you can go get me parchment, quill and ink so you can help me write a letter?” She asked him. Mecho nodded giving her hand a soft squeeze and a gentle kiss on her bruised cheek before turing and leaving the room.

Hermione took a deep breath, “Anyone else want to go get me an owl?” She asked giving them an out. 

Andrian nodded giving Hermine a small smile, “I will go and grab the owl.” His stomach not being able to see anymore of Hermione’s injuries. Hermione nodded at him with a smile.

She looked to Vlad who shook his head and crossed his arms, before closing his eyes, “I don’t want to leave… I need to see what damage I need to repay…...” He paused and looked at her, “When you ask me to…. I mean, of course.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at smiled at him gently, “I know but I think maybe it will be better if you go and we can both get a break.” She said not wanting to say that she really did not want him there…did not want him to see…. but he understood and nodded, “Fine, I will go and get stuff for your cat when it gets here.” Vlad said walking out of the room after a quick kiss to her hair.

Hermione then turned to look at Viktor who had crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Hermione frowned, slowly walking over to him and placed a hand on his crossed arms. “Viktor, look at me.” She whispered.

Viktor clench his jaw tight as he opened his eyes to look at her, she frowned at the anger and sadness radiating out of his eyes as he looked at her, “Viktor.” She murmured softly, “You do not have to stay in here……. You do not have to see this… it is not…... I am not your responsibility anymore.”

Viktor’s eyes widened in disbelief at her, “Mila… do you think that is it?” He reached up and brushed his shaking fingers down her cheeks, “Do you think that is all you are to me……… a responsibility?” He shook his head, “I always care about you… always… no letter stopped that.” 

Hermione gave him carful smile, her heart racing a little until she remembered his girlfriend. “I……… Thank you Viktor…. You don’t know how much that means to me.” She whispered, “I don’t want you to see it though…. It will make you more upset.”

Viktor shook his head, “I am not leaving you.” He said firmly, his jaw clenched. “Please do not ask me to leave…. Not again.” He said his voice breaking and immediately Hermione know he meant the last nine months.

Alek took a step over to them, “I think I have an ideal that will work for both of you.” He said making them both turn to him. “Viktor, I need to have her lean on someone while I heal her if you are ok with that.” 

Viktor’s eyes widened before nodding quickly, he opened his arms and Alek gently pushed Hermione into them, “Hug him and while I am healing you and try not to move.” He said placing Hermione’s arms at Viktor’s sides, then moving Viktor’s hands to cup Hermione’s shoulders.

Ana stepped over and touched Hermione’s shoulder, “I am going to unzip your dress to your lower back if you are ok with that.” She said waiting for Hermione to nod at her.

Hermione’s hands shook as she felt Ana lower the zipper of the dress exposing her back to Alek. She closed her eyes tight and pushed her face into Viktor’s chest. Viktor felt her tremble and slowly his thumbs began to brush back and forth on her shoulders. His heart racing because she was finally in his arms again… finally he could feel her heat and smell the honey and wildflower scent she always smelled like. She was finally home, and he was finally at peace, the only thing that made the moment bitter sweet was it was because she was in his arms because she was in pain and suffering. 

Hermione realized as Viktor held her why Alek had her lean on Viktor, it was because it meant that he could barely see her back. Her head and curls in the way of his view. She took a breath waiting to see what Alek would say, but there was nothing, but silence and she began to worry. “Alek?” She whispered. 

She could not see Alek shake his head at her, she could not see the fury pouring from his eyes or the way his hands shook. She could not see the tears in Ana’s eyes as she looked at the marks in the light, but Hermione could hear Alek’s sharp intake of breath. Hermione tried to turn but Viktor kept his hands tight on her shoulders as he looked between his brother’s and mother’s expression and was glad for the first time that he could not see more then the top of Hermione’s head. He knew it had to be bad for Alek to turn his back on them trying to control his anger. 

Instead Viktor leaned his head down and began to talk to Hermione, nothing big, just small murmurs that it was ok, and just give Alek a second. He felt Hermione nod against his chest, her breath brushing against his open collar and he felt his body respond to having hers so close. God how he wanted to just grab her, pull her up into his arms and sit with her in his lap like they used to… to hold her as close as possible, wrapped around her and never let her go again. 

Instead he looked up when Alek turned back to look at them, shaking his head his jaw clenched. Viktor tried to get him to make eye contact, but Alek just shook his head at him. Viktor watched with sharp eyes as Alek’s hands shook as he began to scan her back.

“Mione.” Alek said softly. “I am scanning your back first quickly… I want to make sure that it is just bruises and nothing else is going on… it should just be warm for now.” He said. 

Hermione nodded again and Viktor felt her nose brush his chest and his hands tightened on her shoulders, letting his thumbs continue to brush back and forth. He watched the fury become stronger in Alek’s face with each flick of his wand before he finally broke the silence, “Mione…. Your back…… how bad is the pain seriously?” He asked quietly.

Hermione’s sighed, her hands coming around from his sides to open on Viktor’s chest, warming him. “Umm., well… kind of bad.” She murmured, her voice sinking into Viktor’s chest because her forhead was placed on his chest between her hands. Refusing to look at anyone, she paused sighing deeply, “OK… really bad, I cannot really touch it right now.”

Alek shook his head, “It is why you were sitting forward in all of the chairs and not sitting back…. Why you are moving so slowly and not really twisting…isn’t it?” He asked her.

Hermione shrugged “Maybe.” She whispered.

Alek sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers, “You have to tell me the truth Mione… how bad does it hurt?” He asked her walking around to the side to look her in the eyes.

She turned her head to look him in the eye, biting her lip carefully, “Bad.” She finally said quietly, “Really bad…….. worse than my arm and head.”

Alek sighed and nodded, “Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked her.

Hermione shrugged, “You couldn’t see it… and I know that the stuff you could see was already upsetting you.” She said.

Alek closed his eyes in exasperation, pinching his nose, “Hermione…... one basic scan shows me severe bruising to the point of major blood vessel bursting… enough to leave blood clots…. Which are incredibly dangerous… not to mention your spleen is bruised, your left kidney has a laceration and is also bruised… your spine is a mess, the bones and the tissue around them are seriously bruised, not to mention the fact that the deep tissue looks like it was mauled.” He said, “You HAVE to tell us about everything, even if you think it is not that big a deal.” He looked her in the eye, “So, is there anything else?” 

Each word was like a cut to Viktor’s soul, each injury, each thing Hermione had gone through. His rage simmered to the surface as he realized how badly she was truly beaten. That she had damage that none of them had even seen. He buried his face in her curls as tears threatened to fall from his eyes and his hands pulled her closer to him trying to absorb her into his very being, wishing he could take away her pain and suffering.

Hermione looked over to Alek and shook her head quickly, “No, I swear my back is the last thing… I mean I have a few small cuts here and there, but Ana helped me with them…. my back is the last thing.” She said quickly.

Alek clenched his jaw for a second staring at her with narrowed eyes, “Fine…. But I swear to Merlin if you are lying to me, I am going to kick your ass next.” He said with a growl.

Viktor’s eyes widened and his head snapped up as he snarled at Alek but paused when he heard Hermione’s giggle, “Yes Sir…. and I promise my back is the last thing.” She said. 

Alek gave her quick grin before he frowned again, “I am going to heal the laceration to your kidney and damage to your spleen… it is going to hurt… badly… worse than your head…… then I am going to heal some of the broken blood vessels which will hurt less than kidney but still hurt but honestly most of your healing it is going to take time. I am going to put lotion on your bruises, and I will give you some more potions in a moment to get you settled… is that ok?” He asked her.

Hermione gave him a nod, “I will be ok.” She paused for a second, “Alek.” She said softly, “Thank you for all your help.” She gave him a small smile. 

Alek gave her a smile back, “Thank me when I am done with you in moment.” He paused for moment, “I need you to stay still.... no matter how much it hurts.” He said looking up to Viktor after she nodded.

Viktor gave a quick nod understanding what Alek was saying, watching him walk around Hermione’s back to start scanning it again. After a moment Alek looked up at Viktor and gave a quick nod before turning back his wand turning bright on Hermione’s lower back. Viktor felt Hermione jump in his arms as she tensed and grabbed and clenched at his shirt with her hands. Viktor began to whisper into Hermione’s ear that it was going to be ok, one of his arms coming across her upper back the other cupping her hip to hold her still against him. 

“Shh its ok Mila… it will be done soon.” Viktor murmured, his hand on her back rubbing carefully as he held her still when she started to tense and tremble.

“Viktor.” She gasped out, her hands clenching fistfuls of his shirt. “It hurts.” She begged, wanting him to stop the pain.

Viktor felt the lump in his throat as tears filled his eyes, “I know my Mila…. I know, Alek is going as fast as he can… you have to give him some time.” He said kissing her curls softly, but she was in so much pain that she didn’t even notice. 

Viktor just kept brushing her shoulder with one hand, his other cupping her hip, his thumb brushing her side as he talked her through the worst of the pain but it was not working as she started to cry into his shoulder. Viktor looked up to Alek who shook his head as he tried to move as fast as he could. 

“Almost.” Alek said, “Almost.” He said his wand moving to the left and the light burning brighter making Hermione spasm against Viktor as the agony got more intense. Viktor’s arms tightened as he felt Hermione start to slip as her knees gave out and her eyes slowly slid closed. Viktor’s eyes snapped up at Alek’s in fear when Hermione’s head fell back as she passed out.

Alek shook his head, “This is actually good.” He said stepping back, “Can you pick her up and set her on your lap, I need to work on her spleen and it will hurt even more… better to do it while she is out.”

Viktor nodded, the arm around her shoulder tightening and sliding the other arm under knees pulling her up to his chest. He walked through the dining room door down the hall into library to the couch in front of the fire sinking with her on his lap. He finally got a look at her back when he leaned her over one arm so Alek could get to her back and his eyes widened as he took in the massive span of blacks, purple’s and blue’s … there was no tan skin anywhere he could see from the middle of her back down to the hips. Viktor looked up to Alek with fury in his eyes. Alek shook his head raising his wand to try and heal as much as he could before she woke up.

“Keep her still.” Alek said as he started concentrating again. Viktor pulled her head onto his shoulder, wrapping one arm around her front waist and one over her back shoulders. Within in moments she was twitching in pain even while not awake and Viktor felt his eyes welling with tears again, feeling helpless… fury…. Frustration. 

It was another 10 minutes before Alek lowered his wand, pale from the magic he used. He looked up at Viktor whose jaw was clenched, eyes squeezed tight as Hermione twitched in his arms. “Ok.” Alek said quietly, “I have done all that I can do…. She will be fine… it is gonna be a while before she heals all the way and she is going to hurt but…. She is going to be ok.” Viktor opened his eyes and nodded at him.

Alek gave him a smile, “She is gonna be fine.” He said looking Viktor in the eye, “I promise… …... I am going to get her some potion for the fractures as well as for pain.” He looked at Viktor, “She needs the bruise cream applied to her back, can you do it for me?” He asked, knowing Viktor needed a moment alone.

Viktor nodded reaching out with his hand that was at her back for the cream Alek held out. Hermione sighed deeply tucking her face deep into his neck, her nose brushing back and forth before settling back into sleep. Viktor pulled the top off the cream and started to carefully rub it all over her back in a thick cover as Alek ran out of the room to get what he needed. 

Viktor was barely brushing his fingers over her, terrified of causing her more pain. When Viktor had put a good layer on, he looked up and realized they were alone in the library. He slowly zipped up her dress and pulled her to curl more onto his chest and laid his head on her curls and took a deep breath. She still smelled like he remembered, warm sunlight, honey, parchment and wildflowers. His arms wrapped around her carefully, adjusting her so she was curled into him as he leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. He just soaked in the feeling of her in his arms again of holding her close. 

He never thought he would feel like this again, just peace and warmth… her curls tickling his nose. He remembered the last 5 years when she would visit, how they had grown closer and closer. He could still remember the last time she stayed with them, the last time he was truly and utterly happy. He had been late from quidditch practice and he had come home to find her curled up in their bed, on what he thought of as her side. He had walked in the room and just stopped as his heart settled in his chest as he took in her wild chestnut curls and grinned at her light snore. After walking over to kiss her curls he had showered and climbed into bed and pulled her close. 

It had not started with her there but with each visit at the Manor she would get more and more comfortable with him… with them together and he missed it. He missed her. 

The first time she knocked on his door and asked if she could read with him, it was her third visit, she was only 16, she had said she just wanted to spend as much time as she could with him because she was only there 4 days. He had grinned wide and pulled her into to sit at the chair in front of the fire while he worked at his desk and would randomly look up to see her curled up in his chair, her nose deep in her book. After a few hours she had stood up, walked over to Viktor at the desk, kissed his cheek whispering goodnight and left to go to bed. 

The next day he had gotten another matching arm chair to sit in front of the fire and when she knocked on his door to see if he wanted to study or read with her that night, he pulled her in and sat with her in front of the dancing fire, and they read for hours before she wondered off to bed again. This happened for months of different visits, they would spend their evening together reading, talking, just being with each other as much as they could before they had to separate again. 

Then one visit she wanted to share a book with him she had brought, so she hopped across his bed with the book and pulled him over to look at it with her. They spent hours reading through the book before she gave him a quick kiss and left to go to bed. They often switched between the bed and the chairs in front of the fire reading together, playing games, or just talking about life. 

Then her 18th birthday was celebrated, and the innocent kisses turned deeper between them, the touches a little more dangerous and the comfort of being able to touch and connect became more craved. One day she had knocked and walked over to one side of the bed and slid under the covers, a tea in one hand and book in the other while he was in the shower. He had come out of the shower in only a towel and she gave him a smirk and went back to reading. It was one of the few times he blushed in front of her and after that he remembered to take his pajamas into the bathroom. He still remembered walking over to his side of the bed in climbing in as she handed him a book, she had brought him. They had read, curled up next to each for hours before she had given him a deep kiss whispering good night and wondering off to her room. That night he had pulled the pillow she had been using close and slept with his face breathing her scent in. It was the first time he could remember falling asleep with so much peace. 

A few visits later she had walked in with a cup of tea and a frown, Viktor eyes narrowed and had walked over to her side of the bed to brush his fingers over her cheek. She muttered that she was not feeling well, her head hurting. Viktor had walked into the bathroom to get a headache potion and put a few drops in her tea. Then he tucked her covers around her waist, kissed her forehead and told her not to read too much with her head hurting before he went to his desk to study some plays his coach wanted him to look at. After an hour he looked over to see her sound asleep he walked over to turn off her light, pulling her covers up to her shoulders. 

He had showered and climbed into his side and read for another hour before turning off his light and sliding down on his side, he could still remember rolling over and pulling her into his arms. The way she rolled over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pushed her nose into his neck. It was the best feeling in the world to have her in his arms, to wake up with her curls tickling his nose the next morning. She had stretched that morning looking up at him with heavy eyes and a small smile whispering good morning. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, and he had pulled her close, kissing her deeply before Alek had pounded on his door to tell him to wake up and come to breakfast, making Hermione laugh at Viktor’s murderous glare. Hermione had slipped out of bed, out the bedroom door and walked right past a surprised Alek whispering good morning to him on her way to her room. Alek had burst out laughing looking back at Viktor who threw a pillow at him with a narrowed eyes but a small smirk. 

That morning at breakfast Viktor had walked in and saw Hermione giggling with his mother and knew he had to have her forever, that he could not imagine spending even a single day with her not tucked into his side. He had walked over and pulled her up to give her a deep kiss in front of his family who all grinned at them. Hermione had slapped his chest with a grin when he pulled back and told him to behave before reaching up and kissing his neck. She then sat back down next to his mom and started talking again, but when he sat next to her, she had reached for his hand without looking at him. Just tucked her hand into his while talking to his family. 

After that day whenever she stayed for visit, she would walk into his room…... their room…... and curl up in his bed reading, talking. Eventually they would turn the lights off and he would pull her into his arms, and they would sleep tucked into one another. He had known that the war was coming, that each time she visited it had become more about having some comfort and love and connection to him, to her extended family. He tried to soak her up, pour all his love into her so she would leave from the visit looking more relaxed then when she came. Each time she left he would pull her pillow close and breath her scent in until it faded, and his heart would break a little until she came back again. 

Then she left last May, and he knew he wanted to marry her, even if it was just them and his family. To belong to her and her to belong to him. He had seen her face and knew things were going to happen soon and he wanted her tied to him. He had tried to tell her he was coming with her, but she had shaken her head, refusing. 

She needed him and his family safe she said, no one knew she visited, no one knew how close she was to them. It was her safe secret place she would run to…to be safe and happy. She needed to know they were safe and ok; a place she could come home to she had whispered. He had pulled her close and decided that on their birthdays in August, the next time she was supposed to visit he was going to ask her to marry him. He pulled her in for a deep kiss before she flooed away, if he had known that was his last kiss, he would have pulled her tighter… no…... he would have never left her go. He would have shackled her to him, refusing to let her go. Instead she had smiled brightly up at him, whispered how much she loved him and that she would see him at the wedding in a few months then disappeared into the fireplace. 

Then shit went to hell, he was supposed to go to Bill and Fleur’s wedding at the beginning of August but a last-minute charity quidditch match came up. He remembered being extremely frustrated because it was the longest, they had been apart without seeing each other and it was his fault because of his summer training. 

He still remembered writing her a letter saying he would see her instead at the end of August for their birthdays, that he was sorry. Instead he received the news that the wedding had been attacked and Hermione was missing along with Harry and Ron and his heart had clenched in fear. He should have been there, she could be hurt, she was alone, and he had no control. He had sat in fear for days waiting to find anything out, but all of his letters he had sent went unanswered. It was when he was at dinner two days later that her Patronus had come to whisper to him she was ok and in a safe place and he and the family finally took a breath in relief. For one single day he felt relief and waited to see where she was. 

Then her first letter…. Or the letter that she did not write he found out now, had come with a small little brown owl……… He remembered begging it to stay so he could write her back. When he had read the letter his heart had shattered and he quickly wrote back begging her for an reason………… for what he had done, he begged her to come to see him, he begged her for anything and everything. He told her how much he loved her, he told her he would wait until the war was over then they could talk in person, he begged for her to let him come to her. He could not remember everything he said, just begging her to come back. He had tied the letter to the owl and held his breath when it had left with his last hope.

Viktor had turned and climbed in his bed and he could still remember the last of the wildflower scent that clung to her pillow filled his sense. After she had left it has been the only thing he clung to, curling tight around her pillow trying to breath her in. He stayed awake all night that night waiting for the owl to come back…….for two days he laid there waiting until the owl came back with the other letter and this time owl left before he could send anything back and his heart shattered. Her words ripping him apart, ripping everything away until he was left with a gaping hole in his body… in his soul. He had crawled into his bed and sobbed into her pillow until all her scent was gone and all he was left with was the aching memories of what he had lost. 

And it had been her scent and her memories that drove him from his parents’ house. When wildflower scent faded into nothing and he realized in that moment that she was gone, and he would never get her back……... he broke. He looked around his room and realized he could not stay here and live in the memories without losing his mind. He moved out the next day, telling his parents he wanted to be closer to the quidditch field……. that it was his birthday, he was 24 and he needed to grow up and get his own place. He stopped coming home…. And every day he went to practice and games and then he would sit in his new apartment staring at the walls in silence. He stopped talking to his brothers and the few times he did come home he would refuse to talk about her, the memories like raw gagged edges. 

Only his mother knew something was wrong, he had given her his grandmothers ring back. He had asked for it so he could propose and when he gave it back Ana knew something was wrong but looking at his face, she knew not to ask him. She did ask him to come home more because she missed him, and he had just shaken his head carefully before leaving.

He could not stay there, the pain was too much, to look and remember every place she laughed with his family… to see her ghost walking down every hallway…. To see her curled up studying in every chair………every memory was like a stab to the heart. 

He had not spent the night in his parents’ house since the night he sobbed into her pillow realizing he had lost her. He had not been back into his bedroom since the day he packed and left. He had not even stayed in it last night, instead sleeping in the chair next to Hermione’s bed. Needing to be as close as possible for as long as possible……… before she sent him away again. 

Now he knew that all of the pain he suffered was caused not by the angel in his arms but by someone else, his fury started a fire in his stomach, but to know that she was in much pain as he was… probably more based on the things she said, the fact that she was fighting a war alone left him breathless. He pulled her closer kissing her forhead as a sob caught in chest, it was the first time he had held her in almost a year, it was the first time he could breathe her scent in, in a year and he wanted to lock the world out and never let her go. 

Yet he could not shake the feeling that something else was wrong, even though she knew he didn’t write those letters to her, she stepped back from him, her eyes guarded. She thought he only wanted to help her…... hold her… fight for her because of responsibility. But he was determined, now that he had her back, he would not let go. His hand reached up to gently cup her cheek, “Сърцето ми…..My heart…..I love you……..Обичам те.” He whispered to her. “I am going to fight for you…………. For us.” He gently kissed he forhead as he closed his eyes and finally felt peace again for the first time in a year and he held her close to his heart and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7- New Days Ahead

Viktor drifted in and out of sleep as Hermione’s warmth spread through him, letting dreams of her filter through his mind as he held her close. When she shifted and slid her hand up his chest, he buried his nose deeper into her curls and moaned at the feeling of her shifting on his lap. His hand brushed her waist as he pulled her closer to him on instinct and his lips brushed across her ear.

Hermione moaned again and whispered softly in her sleep, “…. Viktor…please.” Her hand clenching his shirt as her lips brushed his neck. Viktor began to shake gently as Hermione shifted again, her hand brushing down his chest. 

“Mila….” Viktor whispered, his hand reaching to cup her hip and pulled her until there was no space between them, “Mine.” He said his lips brushing across her cheek bone and up to place butterfly kisses on her closed eyes. 

Viktor’s hand clenched at her hip when Hermione shifted around to be closer to him, her lips stroking his chin, her breath brushing his lips. Viktor felt the deep sound from his chest purr against her at the sensations going through him. Viktor went to shift Hermione around when he heard a chuckle from the doorway, his eyes slid opened to see Alek shaking his head with a small grin at them. Viktor gave him a small smile, his arms tightening around Hermione, “She is comfortable.” Viktor said defending his arms around Hermione.

Alek shrugged walking over to kneel at the table in front of them to set down the bag he had brought. “I can see that…...” He said setting up the potions from the bag, he paused and looked back up Hermione first then over to Viktor, “She is your one, Viktor… She needs you the way you need her…. If both of you can find a few moments to be safe and comfortable with each other… take it.” Alek smiled back at Hermione, seeing her peaceful face, “Love her Viktor, take care of her, bring her peace again…. And she will bring you peace.”

Viktor nodded softly to Alek, his heart settling just a little more, then watched Alek go back to setting potions on the table. Viktor carefully cupped Hermione’s head against his chest, his thumb brushing her cheek, holding her as close as he could for as long as he could.

After a few moments Alek looked up and Viktor could see the exhaustion sitting on Alek’s face and realized how much magic Alek had used to heal Hermione today.

“Thank you, Alek.” Viktor said softly, letting his head rest on Hermione’s curls.

Alek gave him a grin, “I did not do it for you.” He said, “I did it because I love her.” 

Viktor rolled his eyes but smiled at Alek, “Yes, I know… but Thank You all the same.” He said softly.

Alek gave a quick nod before frowning, “We have to wake her up for a bit… I know she wants to write that letter plus I want her to take these as soon as possible.” Alek paused taking in the sleeping girl, “Even with the healing I did and the potions it will take her at least 2 weeks to partially heal, 3 to fully heal….if not a little longer.” He said.

Viktor clenched his jaw before looking at Hermione’s sleeping face, resting against his chest. “What do we need to do for her?” He murmured, his fingers still rhythmically brushing Hermione’s cheek.

Alek shook his head, “Let her sleep as much as possible, make sure she takes these potions that I create on time and consistently.” Alek sighed, “And watch her back and her arm closely… I think that I started the healing process well enough they should all be on the way to recovery, so she should be fine with time, but we need to pay attention to make sure.” Alek whispered. 

Viktor nodded, closing his eyes, and resting his cheek on her head again, “I will over watch her.” He promised to Alek softly. 

Alek gave him a grin, “I know, that is why I told you…” He paused again waiting to look into Viktor’s eyes before stating, “Just tell me if she is acting funny…. or hurting more then she should…... you know her better than anyone else, you know when she is not ok.” Alek said looking into Viktor’s eyes.

Viktor took a deep breath and nodded, “I will watch her like a hawk.” He promised, “The second I think anything is wrong I will come to you.”

Alek nodded, he had heard what he needed to, “Now we need to wake her up, get her these potions and let her write her letter… Probably let her write her letter first, I put some sleeping drought in her pain potion. She needs to rest as much as possible.” He said.

Viktor nodded brushing his fingers down Hermione’s face, “Mila…. Love…. you have to wake up now.” He whispered. He grinned when she shook her head and muttered to leave her alone, shifting her face deeper under his chin, her lips brushing his neck. He felt the rush of heat burn from his neck to his stomach. Viktor closed his eyes letting her warmth soak into his body and never wanted to wake her if it meant that he could hold her like this. He rested his chin on her forehead for a moment before he heard Alek snicker.

Viktor opened his eyes to see his brother looking at him with eyes filled with laughter. Viktor rolled his eyes before looking back down at Hermione and trying again. “Mila….. Сърцето ми………. My heart….… you have to wake up.” He whispered brushing his thumbs back and forth over her shoulder. He lifted his hand to brush his fingers down her cheek and smiled when she sighed at him pushing her face deeper into his fingers. “I know you want to sleep but Alek has some potion for you… and I know that you want to write a letter.” Viktor murmured. 

Hermione shook her head, “I don’t want to.” She whispered, one of her hands coming to rest on his chest. “Leave me alone.” She snuggled deeper into his chest.

Viktor gave a chuckle, “No love……... you must wake up.” He said shaking his knee slightly to make her bounce, “Alek said you must wake up…... so you can write your letter.”

Hermione groaned, “But it hurts…. I want to sleep.” She said pushing her face deeper into his neck. 

Viktor frowned, his hand brushing down her curls, “I know Mila…Alek has some medicine for your pain.” He whispered into her ear. 

Hermione sighed, “Do I have too?” She whispered her nose rubbing back and forth under his chin.

Viktor chuckled again, “I am afraid so… you know how mean Alek can be.” He looked up to see his mom and Vlad walk into the room. “Plus, Mama is here to see you.” He said tapping Hermione nose with his finger.

Hermione sighed again deeply, “Fine.” She said rubbing her face into Viktor’s neck again, “But I need to use the loo.” She murmured still mostly sleeping, her breath hot over Viktor’s collar bone making Viktor close his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath, his body clenching. 

Viktor’s eyes widened when Alek snorted out a laugh walking over to them, “Yes you can go to the powder room.” Ana said reaching out to pull Hermione out of Viktor’s arms gently. 

Viktor helped to Hermione to stand, hands gently on her hips and held her as she slowly woke up enough to lean on Ana but still swaying side to side in exhaustion. 

Ana slid her arm around Hermione’s shoulders, “Come my little dove, I will help you.” She said leading a still groggy Hermione out of the room. 

Viktor looked over the Alek crossing his arms over his chest, “She is still in so much pain.” He whispered.

Alek nodded at him, “It will take time…. Her injuries… they were severe… but she should be ok…. And I plan on taking a few weeks off from work to stay here to watch over her.” He said softly. “I am going to go in tomorrow and talk to them and see what I can get off.”

Viktor gave him a grateful smile, “Thank you Alek….. you don’t know how much that means to me.” He said rubbing a hand over his face, “I am going to have to go to practice every day until the cup… hours away from here…. Away from her….”

Alek smiled, “Again not just for you…… plus she will have me and Mama because you know that we will not leave her alone……. plus, I think Papa will be spending more time at home.” Alek said walking over to put a hand onto Viktor crossed arms, “She will be taken care of… we will not let her out of our sight…. We will make sure she is happy…. That she is laughing……. that she is resting and recovering…… That she is loved.”

Viktor nodded, “Still not the same…... not ME here taking care of her…ME here loving her.” He said savagely, closing his eyes, clenching his jaw tightly.

Alek nodded, “You can come back after practice, spend dinners and nights with her…. You can sit with her in front of the fire… it is not the same as all day but it will be good for both of you… you to get out aggression and anger on field and her to be loved by many people, not just one.” Alek said softly. 

Viktor nodded, “Da, I do have some anger and aggression I want to use on someone… problem is it is not team members.” He said savagely, eyes narrowed at the carpet.

Alek shrugged, “Tell your team what happened, tell them to let you use the beater bats to beat the beaters…. Lean on them Viktor… they are your team and will care, support and love you also.” He said squeezing Viktor’s arm, “I know that we are all upset and angry… but I know that you have more layers… more things that you are dealing with…. And I know that the anger that you have… is probably 10 times more then what I have…... that the pain and hurt is more for you.”

Viktor pulled his hands up to his face to push his fingers into his eyes, “I am trying to push everything away right now and focus on her.” He whispered.

Alek nodded at him grabbing his face making Viktor look at him, “Da, Viktor, Da and that is good… it is ok to focus on her while you are with her… but that is why it is good that you will have to go away from her for a bit because you have to process and deal with pain and sadness and anger also… you cannot always push it aside.” He said firmly, “You need to scream… you need to yell, and you need to be sad and hurt………. If you need to do it with one of your brothers, then tell us and we will listen to you… you need to fly, then go fly…. You need to fight, then fight one of us…. While you are doing that, Mione will have one of us caring for her… loving her…ok?” Alek said fiercely. 

Viktor looked at Alek for a moment before nodding and pulling him into a hug, “Thank you brother….” He whispered into Alek’s neck, “Thank you.”

Vlad walked over and wrapped his arms around his brothers, “Yes and I think that I will stay here at night from now on too…… I was thinking I needed more outside time… I spend all day in the ministry then in my apartment… I have missed the Manor and its fields.” He said.

Andrian walked in to see his brothers hugging and not wanting to be left out walked over behind Viktor and wrapped his arms around all of them, “Why are we hugging?” He asked making Viktor chuckle as he shook his head and Vlad shrug, “I am just here.” He said. 

Alek snorted, “Because Viktor needed brother love.” He said.

Andrian nodded, “Ok I can do that.” He said tightening his arms around his brothers until they groaned at him, but it had the desired effect when Viktor laugh harder. They all turned their heads while still hugging to look at the door when they heard giggling.

Ana and Hermione stood at the door watching the boys in their massive hug pile, Ana’s arms wrapped around Hermione’s shoulders and Hermione leaning into her. Both of them had huge smiles on their face, “Look at my boys Mione, all grown up but still love each other so much.” Ana said snickering.

Hermione giggled looking over at them, Mecho walked in behind the girls with raised eyebrows. “Are my boys loving each other.” He asked holding onto the stuff for Hermione’s letter. 

Hermione giggled again, “I think it is sweet, grown men hugging and loving each other.” She paused looking over at Mecho, “I am jealous though… they are all hugging each other and ignoring us.” She said.

Andrian gave a sly grin over at Hermione and his parents, “You want a hug from me Mione…. Is that what I hear you saying?” He said pulling away from his brothers to slowly walk over to her. 

Hermione giggled as she ducked behind Ana, “NO.” She said and looked over to see Vlad pull away from Alek and Viktor to follow Andrian, “Yes….. I think she needs a hug to Andrian.” Vlad said grinning. “Let’s grab her.”

Hermione broke into peals of laughter as she ran around Ana on the other side of Andrian and Vlad to stand behind Alek and Viktor, “Save me.” She said gripping Viktor’s shirt, her giggles whispering up into his ear making Viktor heart burst with warmth. He held out his arms pushing Hermione behind him, looking over at his brothers with a smile.

Alek raised his eyebrows at Viktor, “I told you she was MINE.” Alek yelled reaching around Viktor to grab Hermione who shifted to the other side where Vlad was waiting to grab her gently and pull her to his chest. “NO, she is mine.” Vlad said, wrapping his arms gently around her shoulder, making sure not to touch her lower back. 

Viktor went to reach for her with his eyes narrowed when Andrian ran over and wrapped his arms around Hermione and Vlad, “No she is mine.” Andrian said and the next moment Hermione was surrounded by all of the boys, even Viktor gave up and circled his arms around them and all of the boys were shouting, she belonged to him while she giggled. 

Mecho reached over to pull Ana under his arm and they looked on to the group hug smiling, “All of our kids are home.” He whispered, “And they are all alive and for right now… right in this instant they are all laughing.” He whispered.

Ana nodded as a tear slid down her face, “Da…... It is gonna be ok… she is gonna be ok.” She said wrapping her, “We will make sure.”

Mecho nodded back at her, “Yes we will.” He paused for a moment, “Should we save her?” 

Ana gave a soft giggle, “Yes… I think we should.” She whispered to Mecho before calling out to the boys, “Alright boys, let her go…... she is going to be smothered…plus she needs to write a letter.”

Andrian shook his head at his mother, “No… you cannot make me.... she is mine.” He said grinning.

“No… she is mine.” Vlad said kissing Hermione cheek making Viktor growl, eyes narrowed a him.

Alek slapped Vlad’s hands away, “No she is mine… plus she likes me best because I have medicine.”

Hermione’s head perked up, “Oh yes, I choose Alek.” She said trying to wiggle out from under the boy’s arms snickering.

Ana walked over and pushed all the boys away carefully, “Give me my daughter back.” She said reaching for a laughing Hermione, “Come, we will write you a letter, have some tea and relax the afternoon away with some books.”

Hermione nodded, “That sounds prefect.” She said stepping over to Ana, “Will you help me write to Ginny.”

Alek shook his head, “Me First.” He said, reaching out grab Hermione’s hand and lead her over to the table.

“Ok sit….” Alek said helping Hermione to sit down in a chair…. “I am going to walk you through the potions that I am giving you…... ok… plus what to expect in the next few days and weeks.”

Hermione nodded, “Can you write it down for me…… I mean I would but.” She held up her right arm.

Alek rolled his eyes, “Yes smart ass… I will write it down for you.” He said grinning. 

Andrian walked over to sit on the couch and listened to Alek run through all the things she was going to have to take and do. Viktor watched from across the room observing Hermione’s face take in all the information Alek was throwing at her. She looked like she always did when taking in information, cataloguing it away in her mind. He smiled at the way she bit her lip and nodded at what she was being told, knowing she would remember it all.

When Alek was done Hermione gave him a quick smile and turned to Andrian, “Ok help me write the letter now.” She said with a smile.

Ana walked over to Viktor and wrapped an arm around him, “How are you my little bug?” She asked. 

Viktor looked over at her in surprise, “You have not called me that in a long time…. Now today you keep saying it.” He said softly. 

Ana shrugged, “You have always been my fast-little flying bug…. So quick and so free.” She whispered running her hand up and down his arm, “That was until Hermione came……. It was the first time I saw you settle… before her, you were fluttering from school, to games, to Hogwarts…... it was almost impossible to get you to sit home for longer than a day or two.” She looked over at Hermione sitting and writing with Andrian, “Then you went to Hogwarts…. And you found your anchor…... and you brought her home to us…... to all of us…. You brought us all peace.”

Viktor smiled over at Hemione, “It was her that brought me here…... She was… is like coming home………. Being at peace… I still loved moving…. Flying…... games and practices…. It was and is still a thrill… but when I met Mila…… anywhere she was, created my peace.” He sighed, “I would go to game and fly into the sky and when I landed all I wanted was her…. it was all I needed…... the sky and her to be perfectly balanced.”

Ana nodded, “So when she was here you came here…… and when she left, you left.” She whispered.

Viktor nodded down at his mother, “I am so sorry…. I know that it hurt you when I left too.” He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “It was just too hard…. To be here… to see all of the memories of her here.” He whispered. 

Ana looked up at him, “I understand…. I felt the same when you both left.” She sighed when she saw the pain flash across his face, “No listen… it is ok… I understand why…. I understand why you had to be away… I wanted to be away for a while too…. but promise me that no matter what happens next you will at least come see your mother.” She whispered.

Viktor pulled her into a tight hug, “I am sorry Mama and I promise to not leave for so long… no matter what.” He whispered into her ear. “I will always come see you.”

Ana hugged him tight, “I love you my son… Обичам те.” They both turned to look at Hermione giggling with Andrian. “She is fragile right now…... be gentle with her… we have to remember that she has been gone for months, fighting…. Trying to survive… she has lost friends and loved ones…. Plus, this……... knowing she was also lied to and abused…... just give her time, ok little bug.” Ana whispered softly.

Viktor nodded, “I will Mama…... I will be incredibly careful… I will be gentle… but I am not letting her go again…. I love her too much… I will fight for her because I don’t think I can live without her.” He said softly. 

Ana grinned, “I did not say give up Viktor…. I said be gentle when you fight for her.” She whispered looking over when Hermione burst out laughing. “If you do not fight for her…... then I think one of your brothers might, just to keep her here.” She grinned watching Vlad push Alek put of the way trying to get Hermione’s attention. 

Viktor snorted, “Unless you want to see one of your sons murdering another, I would keep them away.” He said eyes narrowed. “She is mine and I will take out anyone who would stop that…even my own brother.” He scowled. 

Ana smiled, “I don’t think you have to worry.” She said watching Hermione glance over at her and Viktor and give them a soft smile, “She still only has eyes for you…. Unless that smile is for me.”

Viktor gently smiled back at Hermione giving her a nod before looking back at his mother to shake his head, “No she is mine…” He said softly. They both turned when Hermione called over to Ana.

“Mama…. Come take care of your son… he is not writing what I want.” Hermione yelled laughing as she pushed Andrian’s hand away from the parchment with her left hand.

Andrian grinned over at Ana and Viktor, “I am writing what needs to be said.” He called out.

Hermione snatched the letter and read it out loud, “Dear Ginny, I am so sorry to inform you that Hermione must come stay with us forever and ever. We will never let her leave our sight. She is now our prisoner. Not to worry, she will be given a crust of bread and a cup of water every day. Please do not try to come find her because we will have to vanquish you. Sincerely, The Krum’s” She said giggling.

Andrian shrugged, “Sounds accurate to me.” Sitting back in the chair and crossing his arms with a sly grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the paper at Andrian, “You are impossible…” She turned to look at Ana again “Will you help me please.”

Ana patted Viktor’s arm, giving him a small smile before walking over and pushing a laughing Andrian out of the chair, “Yes dear… I will help you.” Ana said pulling a new piece of parchment out, “Now what would you like to send.”

Hermione looked over at Ana, “Do you mind if I invite Ginny here to see me?” She asked softly. 

Ana gave her a large smile, “Of course my dear, I would love to meet her.” She said dipping the quill into the ink, “Aright go ahead.”

Hermione bit her lip, “Dear Ginny……” She paused to think for a second, “I am so sorry that I had to leave without any explanation. Can you please tell your parents that I am sorry if I worried them, I had an emergency come up and had to leave right away. I miss seeing you and Harry each day, I hope that you are doing well and will send you another letter later.  
I was wondering if you could tell me how Fred is doing, I have been extremely worried and would love to come see him if I could. I am currently staying with the Krum’s and they said they would not mind if you came to see me here. Unfortunately, I cannot travel for the next few weeks. If you are able to come would you please being Crookshanks, I am worried about him Please write to me, I miss you so much.

Hermione.

P.S- I know this is not my handwriting, it is Ana’s. So, you know that it is me, the last thing you said to me was “If this house doesn’t shut the hell up, I might lose my bloody mind.”

Hemione watched as Ana finished the bottom of the letter with a quick grin at the ending before handing it over to Hermione to look over.

Ana watched as Hermione gave a quick nod, but noticed she was starting to move stiffer and slower, “Are you ok dear?” Ana asked reaching out to touch Hermione’s arm gently.

Hermione gave nod, “Just getting sore.” She said handing the letter back to Ana who rolled it and handed it Mecho to send out with the owl.

Alek walked over and helped Hermione stand, “Come on love, up you go.” He walked her back over to the couch, “I am going to give you your first dose of potion right now, it will help with the pain and start helping the healing. I will give you another after dinner that will help you with the fractures.” 

Hermione nodded drinking it down and making a face, “Gross Alek… you should add flavor to it.” She said sitting sideways against the back of the couch so her back was not touching it. “Will it make it so I can lay back on the couch… or in bed tonight?”

Alek rolled his eyes, “Well since I had to run upstairs and brew it fast I didn’t exactly have time make it sweet….. you are lucky I got it done.” He placed a blanket over her lap and handed her a book, “I will add some flavoring to your next dose, and yes it will help with your sleeping and the pain, so you can lay and touch your back…...” He paused to point at the book with a smile, “Here is the book I was telling you about in our last letter, I saved it for you.”

Hermione’s face lit up, “You kept it for me…” She said grabbing it of his hands and quickly opening it. Alek just shook his head walking over Vlad, “Come on brother, you owe me a game of wizard chest.” He said pointing to the table in the back corner, Vlad grinned at him and sat down setting up the board.

Within moments the room fell into a comfortable silence, Vlad and Alek playing chess in the corner, Andrian had found work to do at the desk under the windows, Ana and Mecho each sitting in arm chairs by the fire reading and Hermione and Viktor on the couch in front of the fire each of them reading. It was not long though before Hermione started to drift to sleep, the pain potion that had been laced with sleeping drought starting to pull her under. 

After a few moments Viktor looked up to Hermione’s soft snore, chuckling softly when he saw her leaning over her book with her eyes closed. He gently reached out to pull the book out of her hands, closing it and setting it on the table in front of them. He slid his feet onto the table before carefully helping her lay across the couch to rest her head on his thigh and pulled the covers up and over her shoulders. Viktor slowly threaded his fingers thorough her hair brushing it back, smiling softly when she purred and snuggled down into him. Viktor picked his book back up and opened it with his left hand while his right hand gently brushed through Hermione’s hair. He held the book open but his eyes did not leave Hermione’s face tucked on his leg, he took in every sigh, every moan and every shift… just brushing his fingers over her hair… after a while he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the coach, his hand never stopping their movement.

Ana looked up and smiled as she watched how tranquil Viktor looked, at how peaceful and relaxed he was as he held onto Hermione who was finally calmly resting. She looked at Mecho who gave her a quick grin and then over at the rest of the room and relaxed back into her chair as everyone she loved most was there.

Their day was in fact peaceful, Hermione sleeping through the afternoon until dinner was announced. Dinner was an affair of arguing between the boys, laughter, and family bickering. The boys told stories of the things she had missed the last few months, fighting as the each told the same story very differently making Hermione’s laugh through all of it, before they all went back to the library to games, and books and reading. It was prefect in every way for every single person around the table. 

It fact, it was the first of a few ALMOST perfect days for Hermione, each of the next few days she spent the morning lying in bed, quiet lunches between her and Ana because all the boys were in and out of work.. it was filled with peaceful afternoons of reading and loud family dinners when everyone got home. The best were the evenings in the library, the entire family reading and talking before she would fall asleep on the couch only to eventually wake up in her bed in the middle of the night. The only things she struggled with was the nightmares and pain that woke her up throughout the night. 

But the next few days did not hold the same peace for Viktor, he struggled because no matter how hard he tried, Hermione kept him at arm’s length, no matter what he tried or said or did. She would give him polite smiles, soft responses and keep a distance. The only time he was able to get close is when Hermione was close to sleep or asleep. Often after dinner on the couch when she would fall asleep and lay down against him…. he would hold her for hours before he would walk her upstairs and put her to bed.

In truth, the best part of Viktor’s day was when he tucked Hermione into her bed and was able to kiss her curls goodnight. After he laid her down and pulled up her covers, he would sit in the chair that Emma brought him. He would talk to her about everything in his heart he did not have the courage to say to her when she was awake. 

When he was done, he would kiss her curls and go to sleep on the couch because Viktor still refused to sleep in his own room, but also refused to sleep away from the house. So, he had taken to sleeping on the couch with the pillow Hermione always laid against during the day. Waking up and going to practice before the house woke up and only able to come home in time for dinner before they all moved to the library. 

It was becoming a struggle each day to leave her, to walk away, yet it was almost worse to come home …………... to be so close to her, yet so... so... so... far away from her. He needed a plan, he needed to work on how to get in her heart again because the pain was getting worse not better and pretty soon, he was going to lose his mind.


	8. Chapter 8- Family time

It had been 4 days since Hermione had sent the letter to Ginny when an owl finally sailed back through the window and landed at the table Hermione was sitting at reading in the afternoon sun.

“Well, hello little love.” Hermione said reaching out to grab the letter he carried, “Is this for me?” She asked, tickling the owl under his chin. When the owl hooted at her, Hermione handed the owl a piece of her biscuit and watched it stay at the table, “Are you waiting for a reply?” When the owl hooted and sat down Hermione smiled at him, “Ok little love.” she said slowly opening the letter her smile widening when she saw it was from Ginny.

Hermione smiled over at Ana, “It’s from Ginny!” She said brightly.

Hermione’s eyes widened as she read through the letter quickly, her face breaking into a huge smile, her heart beating wildly, “Fred is doing better!!!” She exclaimed looking over at Ana. “Ginny asked if they could visit tomorrow around 11 in the morning…... It would be Ginny, Molly, Harry, George and Bill…. Its Friday and they all have the day off. They were going to portkey to intown if we could pick them up and bring them” She paused and kept reading, “She said they are worried and want to see me with their own eyes.” Hermione said rolling her eyes with a smile. “Or if they can’t come here, they want to know if I can come back to the Barrow to see them.” She said the last part softly biting her lip.

Ana felt her heart clench, “NO.” She said sharply making Hermione look up in confusion. Ana gave a soft smile, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, but Alek said no traveling for at least another week…. Alek is not even sure how he is going to get you to Viktor’s Quidditch match next weekend.” She said.

Alek walked into the Library and looked back and forth, “What did I say no too?” He asked sitting across from Hermione at the table with a few books to study.

Ana gave a tight smile, “To Mione traveling right now.” She said looking at Alek with narrowed eyes, “She was asked to go back to see Ginny and her family.”

Alek shook his head, “I agree, Mama….” He turned to Hermione, “I don’t think with the injuries you have; you should be traveling right now…. Relaxing and sleeping only.” He said shaking his head and pointing at her, “You like to push yourself to hard.” He accused. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “All I have done the last 4 days is sleep past breakfast, read and nap all afternoon, then eat dinner and fall asleep on the couch.” Hermione threw her left hand up, “Then one of you have to carry me upstairs and put me to bed each night….. I am doing nothing but resting and relaxing.” She said with a grin.

Alek nodded, “Good that is what is helping you heal.” He grinned over at her, “Plus I put sleeping drought in your pain and healing potions to HELP you sleep.” He said with a grin. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “So that is why I fall asleep so much………. especially after the medicine I take at dinner…. I always fall asleep on the couch.” She said shaking her finger at him.

Alek nodded, “I know you and you will push yourself, so I help you rest….” He shrugged, “Plus, I told you what was in them on Sunday.” He said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You mean when I was mostly asleep, in the most pain I have been in AND emotionally and physically exhausted?” She said in an accusing voice.

Alek nodded at her, “Yep, not my fault you forgot.” He said with a shrug and a grin.

Hermione threw a cookie at him and smiled when he caught it and took a bite. She turned to Ana, “That is a lot of people to visit, I will see if I can meet them halfway.” She said thoughtfully.

Ana shook her head, “Nonsense, I want to meet this Molly and Ginny…. Plus, Harry Potter. You would deprive me of this?” She asked an eyebrow raised, a small smirk on her face.

Hermione shook her head, “Are you sure?” She asked softly.

Ana nodded, “We will have a beautiful picnic outside in the field and let the sun warm us….it is getting hot and soon we will not be able to enjoy it as much…..plus I know that Andrian and Vlad have tomorrow off so it will be a prefect family meeting…. Everyone who loves you in one place.” She said before calling out for Emma.

When Emma popped into the room Ana turned and smiled at her. Ana told her that there would be a picnic tomorrow for 12 people, to have the kitchens ready everything. Hermione watched as Emma smiled and popped back out of the room and looked at Ana, “Are you sure?” She asked again softly.

Ana nodded, “Of course I am, and tell them they can straight to the house if they can, I will lift the wards for them…. in fact, I think we will open our wards for everyone on that list if you want, that way you can get more visitors here… whenever you would like.” She said looking to Alek who nodded at her. 

Hermione smiled brightly at Ana before turing and handing parchment, ink, and a quill to Alek, “Will you write for me, it still hurts to hold a quill.” She asked softly.

Alek nodded grabbing it all and writing what Hemione asked before rolling up the paper and attaching it to the owl’s leg, “Off you go.” He whispered to the owl before turning to look at Hermione, “So visitors?” He said softly leaning back in his chiar.

Hermione nodded looking down at her book but looked up when Alek tapped on the table, “Everyone that is coming… you feel ok with them?” He asked softly.

Hermione gave him a small smile, “I trust them all…. I just worry that once they find out what happened they will be upset with me.” She whispered her fingers brushing against the page of her book, “They are as much my family as you guys are, and I don’t want them to hate me.”

Alek shook his head at her, “If they are like us, they won’t…... if I found out one of my brothers or parents hurt you…I would be distraught for you…. But I would be furious with them… but not upset with you…. never with you….. I would want to protect you; I WOULD protect you.” He said fiercely, “And I think they are like us, that is why you love them.”

Hermione nodded and sighed, “I am going to have to talk to you guys at dinner about some stuff before they come.” She said.

Alek raised his eyebrows, but Hermione shook her head looking down at her book again, worry etched in her eyes “It will be easier to talk to you all at once about it.” She replied.

Mecho walked in and kissed Ana’s forhead before looking over at Hermione, “What will be easier to talk about at dinner?” He asked sitting at the chair in front of the fire with his paper.

Hermione blew her hair out eyes, “About some stuff I need to tell you before the Weasley’s visit tomorrow.” She sighed, “It is……. Just things to avoid talking about and things to know about them… about me.”

Mecho nodded knowing Hermione needed a break and needed to smile, gave her a grin, “So, we are going to have visitors…... how fun.” He said wiggling his eyebrow making Hermione giggled at him.

Ana smiled, “I am planning a picnic lunch outside.” She said looking over at Mecho, “What do you think about setting up some activities outside?” She asked him.

Mecho nodded, “Yes, I can do that.” He said before turning to his paper, “We can talk about it at diner with everyone… after Hermione talks to us.”

Alek snorted and muttered under his breath to Hermione, “We all know it will be quidditch between what you have told me about Ginny and Harry…plus you have us.” He said to her making her giggle.

“You are so right.” Hermione said back, eyes wide. “Maybe we can do a reading station for me and the old people.” She said looking and nodding over at Mecho with a giggle.

Mecho flipped the corner of his paper down to look over at them and grinned, “I am not old, Monmye…... just not as young as I once was.” He said before flipping his paper back up making Hermione’s giggle at him.

Alek grinned over at Hermione and wiggled his eyebrows at her just like his father had, making her laugh, “He is old.” He whispered loudly, “I am 27 and I am not even his oldest kid… he is OLD.” He ducked when Mecho throw a pillow at him and Ana laughed at them.

Hermione shrugged, “Well if he is counting me as one of his kids, I mean I am technically 19 almost 20… unless you count the time I used when I had the time turner…. then I am well past 20… so he is young enough to have a 20-year-old.” She said grinning over at Mecho who gave her a wink over his paper.

Alek shook his head, “It is not the youngest who counts, but the oldest…. So Andrian ages Papa because he is 29!” Alek said laughing when Mecho narrowed his eyes at him. “I mean Papa is already 54 years old.” He whispered loudly to Hermione who hid her smile behind her book, but laughter burst from her lips when Mecho threw another pillow and hit Alek in the head.

Alek turned to look at his father who raised an eyebrow at him, “Well I may be old, but I can still aim and hit you child.” Mecho said picking his paper back up with a smirk.

They all turned to look when Vlad strolled in and fell to the couch in an exhausted huff, “I am so excited I get tomorrow off…. The ministry is wanting me to transfer departments again.” He mumbled closing his eyes and kicking his feet in a little fit reminiscent of a two-year-old upset.

Hermione gave a small smile at his display, before standing and walking over to sit next to him, leaning sideways against the back of the couch since her back was still hurting. “What do they want to switch you to?” She asked tucking her legs under her.

Vlad sighed throwing an arm over his eyes, “From Magical Education to Foreign Affairs. They need someone to work with other ministries to help build lasting relationships and they think because I have worked in magical education, I can teach other ministers and bring back information and teach it to our ministries…. However, since it is foreign affairs, I would have to learn about all of the different ministries before working with them.” He shook his head, sighing deeply, “I don’t want to switch, I like my department… I don’t want to learn anything new.”

Hermione shrugged at him, “Well did they ask you or tell you? Maybe if they asked, you could decline but offer to help who ever switched on strategies on interacting with different ministries and how to relay the information back and forth?” She said biting her lip, thinking trough some ideals for him.

Vlad looked over at her with one eye from under his arm, “That could work.” He said lips pursed thoughtfully. 

Hermione nodded, “Explain why you are so good at the job you have and what they would lose if you left it and emphasize the positive things that you can do to help someone who is already in foreign affairs.” She said matter of fact-ly.

Vlad slowly grinned at her, “That could work!!!” He said reaching over to kiss her cheek.

Viktor walked in at that moment and paused, his eyes narrowed at the way Vlad kissed Hermione so freely, he scowled deeply when she laughed back at Vlad. Viktor’s day had been Shit… it had been never ending, he was exhausted, and he was ready to snap. His jaw clenched as Hermione grinned at Vlad, “You know why you keep me around; it is to fix all your problems.” She said laughing.

Vlad sighed dramatically and let his head fall into her lap, “Then can you fix my issue of finding a nice girl to bring home to my mother?” He asked eyes wide as he looked up at her. 

Hermione burst into a peel of laughter that made Ana grin rolling her eyes at her son, “You cannot have Hermione, Vlad.” Ana said calling out to him.

Viktor nostrils had flared when Vlad’s head fell into her lap and now his hands clenched tighter at his sides as he tried to breathe through the fury that was raging through him. He knew he was more angry then he should, more upset then he should be, but right now he was so sensitive from lack of sleep, hard training and Hermione pushing him away when all he wanted to do was hold her, he was ready to explode and most likely at the smallest thing.

Vlad turned his head to his mother, “Why not…. She is bloody brilliant and always knows the answers to everything.” He said, he looked back at Hermione, “Will you run away with me…. Fix all my problems and give me lots of little children to chase after?” Vlad asked watching Viktor from the corner of his eye. His grin got bigger when Viktor snarled at him with a nasty scowl. 

Viktor was holding on by a thread and it was snapping more with each word out of Vlad’s mouth he took a step forward to physically pull Vlad off Hermione when he heard Hermione laugh down at him and watched as she pushed Vlad off of her. When Vlad hit the floor, Viktor went to lean on the desk by the window with a small smirk of satisfaction at Vlad’s obvious pain.

“I am sorry Vlad but there is no way that I can run away with you… your ego is much too large to live with.” Hermione said looking down at Vlad with a smirk, crossing her arms. Hermione burst out laughing when Vlad looked up at her with sad eyes, “That was mean.” Vlad said with and exaggerated frown.

Hermione shrugged, “I am a heartless mean… mean girl.” She said with a smirk.

Vlad hopped up, “Never heartless my love …. And you are brilliant…” He paused kissing her curls before going to sit at the table with Alek who threw a paper at him, “But you are mean when you want to be.” He threw back at her with a grin.

Hermione shrugged as Andrian walked in, “Who is mean?” He asked taking the empty seat next to Hermione.

Hermione turned and looked at Andrian with a grin, “I am mean… I am a mean horrible person.” She said laughing. 

Andrian snorted closing his eyes, “You are stubborn and a pain in the ass… but you are also the sweetest kindest person I know…. Why are you mean?” He asked sitting his feet up on the table and slouching down.

Hermione laughed as Vlad stuck his tongue out at her, “Because I won’t run away with Vlad and have babies.”

Andrian smiled over at her, “Well of course you won’t.” He said shrugging, “Not when you are going to marry and run away with me.” He said leaning over and laying his head on her shoulder making her grin at him and Viktor’s fury start to rise again. Now Viktor knew his brothers were trying to push his buttons as Andrian smirked over at him and wrapped around Hermione’s middle, making Viktor see red and the arm was the final thing that tipped his fury.

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes, “You are crazy too.” She said tapping Andrian’s forehand, “Why do you even want to marry me… I have so much baggage and I have an attitude and I am stubborn and …...” She paused when Viktor growled as he walked over and yanked Andrian off her making sure she was not moved or hurt when he did it, making Andrian laugh.

Viktor jerked him off the couch, “I have to talk to you about my contract.” He barked, pulling Andrian towards the door. He paused halfway to the door and looked back at Hermione who was looking at them in confusion, “And they want to marry you because you are funny and kind, you are smart and you wonderful and you are just you…… and they know that they can’t have you, so that makes them want you even more.” He said looking her in the eye. He turned and headed back out of the room pulling a laughing Andrian out with him.

Hermione looked at the door in puzzlement before Ana snickered and Vlad and Alek broke out in peals of laughter. Hermione looked over at Mecho who just shrugged his shoulders, “Of course they all want you…. And I don’t care who you marry as long as it is one of my boys so then I can keep you forever and ever.” He said before turing back to his paper. 

Hermione rolled her eyes looking over at Ana, “Your family is insane.” She said with a grin.

Alek looked up from his book, “YOUR family is insane because don’t think that you will ever get rid of any of us… even if you never marry any of us.” He said pointing at her.

Hermione shook her head, “Ok, crazies…. Anyway, I think it is almost time for dinner, I am going to get dressed.” She said standing slowly, her body starting to get sore.

Alek saw her movements and frowned, “Do you need some more medicine?” He asked her, going to stand up. Hermione shook her head, “No because I need to talk to you all at dinner and I need a clear head for it.” She said, she looked him in the eye and knew she had to be honest, “It is just my back, it is still sore and stiff. After dinner can I get an extra dose of the medicine…. I have been waking up in the middle of the night unable to sleep once the dose you give me wears off.”

Alek narrowed his eyes, “It has been days, why didn’t you say anything sooner?” He growled looking up to see Viktor and Andrian walking back into the room with questions in their eyes.

Hermione shrugged, “I was hoping that after a few says it would get better as I healed, but the last two nights it has been worse.” She said biting her lip.

Alek threw up his hands, “What is the point of me talking… I am not sure….. because you never listen.” He growled, pointing at her making Hermione grin.

Hermione chuckled over at him, “See I told you I was not that great of a catch, I am notorious for not listening… plus, I am stubborn as hell too….” She paused with a sigh, “If the pain was not getting worse each night, I would have just dealt with it.” She said with a grin and shrug. “But sense it is not getting better, I am telling you now.”

Alek threw a crumpled piece of paper at her, “I am going to brew you a new combination of medicine that is going to knock you out tonight…... I swear to the god’s woman.” He mumbled, as he walked out of the room.

Hermione yelled after him, “Wait is this why you don’t want to marry me too?” She asked snickering. 

Alek called back, “You would drive me to an early grave, I need a calm woman who listens and stays at home…. Not chases evil and takes out bad guys and is stubborn.” Alek snarled at her, making Hermione burst into laughter. 

Vlad looked at her with narrowed eyes and Viktor clenched his jaw, “Why is Alek making you more medicine?” Vlad asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I may have told him that I have been waking up in the middle of the night and having a hard time going back to sleep because of my back.” She said walking over to the door, “I am going to freshen up for dinner, I will be back down in a bit.” She said pausing at the door.

Viktor walked over and went to grab her left hand wanting to help her up to her room, but she shook her head at him with a small smile, “I am ok.” She said tucking her arms around her waist. 

Viktor clenched his jaw, “If you are hurting you should have help up the stairs.” He said crossing his arms with narrowed eyes, wanting to help her… wanting to touch her, wanting her to laugh and talk to him.

Hermione gave him a bright smile, “I am ok really…” She said taking a step back.

Viktor rubbed his hand down his face, “Why do you have to be so stubborn… why can’t you just accept my help?” He asked, his frustration coming to a head with her now……after the day he had, after the days of her pushing him away, after him not sleeping longer than 3 hours each night for the last few days… he was ready to grab her around the waist and lock her in a room until she talked to him… really talked to beyond the polite hello and how was your day. 

Vlad must have seen Viktor’s face because he walked over and stepped between them, “Hermione, go on upstairs…. When you are ready call Emma so she can tell one of us to help you down… I think that is good compromise, Da?” He asked her, “We will leave you to go up but get help coming down, promise.”

Hermione gave him a smile and nod, “Promise.” She whispered walking out the door. 

The room watched her walk down the hall and up the stairs before Viktor growled kicking the pillow that had landed on the floor when they had been throwing it back and forth, “Why will she not talk to me… be alone with me.. she lets all of you hug her, lay on her.” He said pointing at Andrian sharply, “But me she treats like a polite stranger.” His scowl was deeply etched into his face as his frustration grew until he snarled at Vlad when he went to say something. “It is like she does not want to be near me and the harder I try the more she pulls away.” His breath came out in a rush, “FUCK.” He bellowed as everything boiled over at once. 

The room waited for him to breathe deeply and calm down… after a few minutes he covered his face with his hands and sank to the couch, “I just want to touch her like you do…. To talk to her like you do… to tell her how much I love her.” He said softly.

Ana frowned and went over to sit next to him, “I told you it was going to take time.” She said rubbing her hand up and down his back.

Viktor nodded, “I know but why can you all do those things but me she won’t let me…. She is not scared of you... but she is scared of me… she knows that I did not write that letter… unless she still thinks I did deep down.” He whispered. 

Ana shook her head, “No, she knows that you didn’t, but that doesn’t stop the fact that in her mind and in yours…… you have been apart for nine months… you both lived sperate lives and she may be trying to figure out how to get comfortable with that… have you told her what you think… what you want?” She asked softly 

Viktor gave a sarcastic humorless laugh, shaking his head, “I am trying not to overwhelm her… I was trying to go slow… Should I tell her what I really want, Mama….” He paused shaking his head, “Should I walk up to her and tell her that I want her back in my bed… that I want her to love me the way that I love her, that I want to marry her still.... that I want her to have my babies…. That I want every fucking thing…. that I want all of her… forever?” He said snorting, “I think she might run even faster then she is now… she won’t even fucking talk to me currently.” He said his head falling into his hands.

Ana smiled back at him, “Maybe not all of that…all at once… why don’t you start with, I still care about you…... I want to try again… I missed you…. Give us a chance.” She said patting his back, “If you don’t tell her, did you ever think she maybe unsure of what you want and is so scared of messing up with you and losing all of us she is staying back?”

Viktor turned his head to look at her, “Honestly no, I didn’t…. I have been too scared to tell her because I am afraid, she going to say that she doesn’t want to try… that she doesn’t love me anymore.” He whispered. 

Ana nodded, “When was the last time you slept more than a few hours… in an actual bed?” She asked him softly, changing tactics.

Viktor sighed laying back on the couch… “Last Friday night.”

Ana narrowed his eyes at him, “Why are you not sleeping in your bed here?” She asked him softly.

Viktor shook his head, “I can’t sleep in that room…… It is hard to even be in there.” He whispered. 

Ana looked at him carefully, “Why love?” She asked him.

Viktor tilted his head back, “Because all I can see in that room…. is her… her sitting in her chair reading, her sitting at the desk writing, her sleeping the bed… and when I lay down it doesn’t smell right anymore….. it hurts…. like a physical ache.” He said softly.

Ana smiled sadly, “Ok, but you need to sleep love… in a bed……. a few hours in a chair or couch is not going to work when you have been leaving to go to practice every day at 6 am and burning high energy for 10 hours. Then sitting for hours in a chair before getting a few hours on couch before you start over…. it is only making you more frustrated and more exhausted.” She said.

Viktor shook his head, “Right now the only time I get with her is after dinner, I am not losing that…...” He said. “Besides, I just talked to Andrian about my contract… I am taking off the next 3 days… I will sleep in tomorrow.” He said closing his eyes, a sigh deep in his throat.

Ana shook her head, “That does not mean anything if you keep sleeping on the couch… waking up trying to get comfortable…. Do you want me to get you a different room?” She asked softly.

Viktor shook his head, “No Mama, I am fine.” He said gently, reaching out and patting her hand.

Ana sighed, “Ok but I am having Alek give you some sleeping drought.” She said, Viktor went to shake his head, but Ana cut him off, “We are going to have guests tomorrow.” 

Viktor looked over at her, and she smiled, “Hermione got a letter from Ginny, the Weasley’s are coming tomorrow for lunch, so it is good that you are off… and I think you will need extra sleep to get through the day.” She said.

Viktor’s eyes narrowed, “She was happy they were coming?” He asked carefully.

Ana smiled, “Yes, she read off all of the people coming, and she was excited and happy… a little nervous they would be upset with her, but happy.” She said. 

Viktor shook his head, “Is it wrong I don’t want to let anyone come… that I want to lock her up with us forever?” He said laying his head back again.

Ana shook her head leaning back next to him, “No… I feel the same way and if I thought she would stay here, I would have told her no visitors, but she was already thinking about leaving here to go see them.”

Viktor turned his head sharply to look at her, but she smiled at him and patted his arm, “No worries, Alek told her it would not be good to travel right now, especially since she was still in so much pain. So, they are going to come here for lunch, which means we can control how long they are here and be here for her if she needs us.” Ana said firmly, “We can protect her here.”

Viktor nodded leaning back again closing his eyes, “When is dinner?” He asked his voice exhausted, on the edge of sleep.

Mecho walked over with a blanket and laid it carefully over Viktor “Sleep son, we will wake you up for dinner.” He said watching his sons head tilt to the side on the back of the couch. 

Vlad looked over at Andrian who shook his head with a frown, they were worried about their little brother. He was not doing well, and they could not help him. They were able to get Hermione to laugh and interact, but it seemed like the better Hermione got… the worse Viktor got. Vlad looked over at Ana, “I am going to talk to Alek and see if we can get something for Viktor after dinner too.”

Ana nodded and smiled at him, “Thank you.” She said standing up and walking to the door, “I am going to talk to Emma about the picnic tomorrow.” She walked out the door after Vlad. 

Mecho looked over at Andrian, “Is he ok?” He asked softly nodding at the dosing Viktor.

Andrian shook his head, “I guess his coach was giving him a hard time for being so exhausted and told him to take tomorrow off and rest…to get his head back in the game. When I asked him if he told the coach anything about what was going on, he said no…... I told him he needed to… Viktor said no, but he did say that I could talk to the coach if I wanted too, so I am going to go to the field tomorrow in the morning and talk to the coach, give the coach a heads up….about all of this.” Andrian shook his head, “But Viktor needs to sleep…. To rest… he is mental and physically exhausted.”

Mecho nodded, “I know, let us see what Alek can do…. and I need to see where Viktor can sleep… if he wants to sleep on the couch, fine we will fix it so it can be a comfortable place to sleep.” He said.

Andrian nodded before running his hand down his face, “What time are they coming tomorrow?” He asked, “I want to be back before they get here from the fields.”

Mecho looked over at Andrian, “They are supposed to arrive at 11 am…. We are going to have picnic outside… I think the ideal is to give Hermione lots of space outside, so she doesn’t feel blocked in.” He said crossing his arms.

Andrian closed his eyes and took a breath, “Ok I will go over to the field and talk to the coach at 8 am… I should be back by 10…. All I am telling them is that Viktor’s girlfriend that had been in the war was hurt and is staying with us while she recovers. That Viktor has been coming home from practice and taking care of her and sitting with her.” He said softly.

Mecho nodded at him, “That sounds good to me…... we have 30 minutes to dinner. Want to help your mother with the plans for tomorrow, I am gonna watch over your brother.” He said sitting back in his reading chair. 

Andrian gave his dad a tired smile and walked out of the room, and Mecho looked over at Viktor who had dark circles under eyes as he gave a soft snore with his head tilted onto the back of the couch. Mecho felt his heart hurt for his son and for his daughter, they were both in so much pain…. hurting so much, both too scared of jumping and missing the other. He sighed and set his head on the back of his chair; they were all exhausted and they all needed sleep. He decided to rest until dinner was ready.

He was startled awake by Hermione touching his arm, “Papa.” She whispered, “Dinner is ready.” 

Mecho blinked up at her with a smile when she grinned at him, “Are you sleepy Papa… I thought it was just me.” She looked over her shoulder at Viktor who was snoring, “But it looks like everyone is tired.” She said.

Mecho took a deep breath, “Yes… well according to you all, I am old…….” He said rolling his eyes at her, then he looked over at Viktor, “Viktor has been training for 10 hours a day this week for the European cup…. plus, he has not been sleeping well.” He said softly.

Hermione frowned, “Why?” She asked softly.

Mecho stood up and stretched before cupping her almost healed cheek, “Because he is worried about you… we all are, but the better you are doing, the better we are doing.” He said with a small smile, “We just want you to be ok.” He kissed her forehead, “Now will you wake up Viktor? I have to use the rest room before dinner.” He called out as he walked from the room, not giving her a chance to respond. 

Hermione looked over at Viktor and really took him in…. he looked exhausted, dark circles under his eyes, his skin shallow and pale under his tan. She bit her lip as she walked over and carefully sat down next to him, reaching out to gently touch his hand on his lap over the blanket. “Viktor.” She whispered. Viktor turned over slightly curve over to her and gripped her hand in his but did not wake up.

She tried to pull her hand away, but he tightened his grip and shook his head in his sleep whispering. “no” brokenly. She tried again calling his name again, but he still didn’t wake, so she reached up with her right hand and carefully trailed her fingers over his face and watched as he turned into them seeking their warmth she gave a small smile as a tear slid down her cheek. She knew it was wrong, she still remembered how he looked in the paper, laughing with the blond girl that was named as his new girlfriend of 3 months. She had hurt so badly that night, curled up in the tent, in her cot crying silent tears. He had moved on, he looked so happy and she was happy that he was so happy, but her heart had broken as she looked at the photo…. That he was able to move on when she was still so shattered and craving him.

She shook her head pulling her hand away from his face as she looked down at her hand entwined in his and pretend for one moment that it was her right to be there next to him. When he sighed again she looked up to look at him up close, and frowned knowing that he was feeling bad about the letters… that he probably felt guilty and she knew she had to make him feel better about him moving on. She could not let him know how much she was hurting because it was not fair to him when it was her fault they had been separated. She took another deep breath, then squeezed his hand and called his name louder. “Viktor ….. you have to wake up for dinner.” She called.

Viktor shook his head and tried to pull her closer, but she pulled her hand back and watched him frown in his sleep, his hand tightening on hers, “No… don’t leave.” He begged brokenly. “Please…... please… don’t leave.”

Hermione shook her head and called his name again, “Viktor…. Wake up…. It’s dinner time.” She said firmly pulling her hand away from his and gasped when he sat up his eyes desperately searching around him until he saw her. He gasped through the shuddering breaths exploding out of his lungs, his chest heaving as he reached over and carefully but firmly pulled her into his arms, his hands carefully staying on her upper back, “You are here… you are here.” He kept whispering into her ear as he buried his face in her curls as the pain of his nightmare swirled though him. 

She reached out and laid her hands on his back gently, running them up and down, trying to soothe him, “Yes…. I am fine.” Thinking he had been dreaming that she was being hurt.

What she did not know was his dream had been her walking away from him again, of losing her forever this time, over and over, “I am here, I am fine….” She said until he was able to breathe calmly again.

Viktor pulled back after a moment and cupped her cheeks and laid his forhead on hers, “You are here.” He whispered, his breath brushing her lips and for one moment she wanted to lean in, to gently rub her lips across his before she jerked away as the pain of knowing she could never really have moments like this again hit her in the chest. She quickly stood, eyes wide as she looked down at him, “I am here… and we are late for dinner.” She said with a wobbly voice.

Viktor sat on the couch looking up at her carefully, wanting to pull her back into his arms but also not wanting to scare her off, so he took his mother’s advice and slowly stood rubbing his hand over his face before looking down at her, “I would like to talk to you after dinner if that’s ok.” He said, “It is important.” 

Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes thinking he was finally going to tell her about his girlfriend and for one moment she was selfish, she could not do this tonight, she could not listen to how happy he was with someone else. She could not do it when she was so exhausted and hurting so much. So, she shook her head, “Can we talk tomorrow? Alek is getting me new medicine and sleeping drought because I have been waking up at night.” She whispered looking at her hands.

Viktor frowned, “You have been waking up… you are in more pain, Da?” He stepped closer and lifted her chin, “We will talk tomorrow after the picnic…. After house is quiet and everyone is gone.” He said, “For now we will go eat… we both need food I think.” He gave her a small smile, “Sit next to me tonight, I want to make Vlad upset.” He said tucking her hand into his elbow.

Hermione grinned up at him, “You need to stop fighting with your brothers.” She paused them at the door and looked up into his face, “And you need to rest too Viktor… I can see it in your face, you are not getting enough, and you are exhausted.” She frowned.

Viktor nodded down at her, “Da, I need sleep, Alek is getting me some sleep drought too.” He said with a small smile.

Hermione’s face lit up as she smiled up at him, “Good you need to sleep too.” She paused looking down before setting her right hand on his chest softly, “I am ok Viktor… I am here and I promise I will not leave without talking to all of you and I am going to be ok.” She said softly, “You can stop worrying or feeling bad… or responsible.”

Viktor leaned forward and kissed her forhead surprising her, “Mila, I will never stop worrying about you. I will always want to keep you safe… must get use to this, Da….all of us will be watching over and worrying, just like you do for us… that is what family is… what it is to love someone.” He knew he had surprised her with his words but was trying to be more direct, “Now food.” He said pulling her towards the dining room.

When they walked in, they met the smiles of his family and he quickly walked her around the table to his side, pulling out the chair next to him to scoot her in before sitting down next to her. Her face was still a mixture of confusion and surprise. Viktor’s plan was to keep her of tilter until he could get her heart back. 

He watched the rest of his family sit, with Vlad giving him the evil eye across the table, “You thief.” He whispered at Viktor with a scowl, Hermione turned and watched Viktor smirk at Vlad before he winked at Hermione, making her laugh jingle across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few people ask some questions  
> Here are some of the info you are looking for:  
> Andrian- 29 Years old  
> Aleksander- 27 Years old  
> Vladislav-25 Years old  
> Viktor- 24 Years old  
> Hermione -19 Years old  
> Ginny- 17 Years old
> 
> Сърцето ми- My heart  
> Обичам те- I love you  
> Monmye- Little girl


	9. Chapter 9- The War

Dinner was a filled with laughter and joking as the boys told of their adventures at work that week. Andrian talked about how he had managed to get a new pop star as a client who demanded that he be present for every shopping trip. Evidently, the new pop star made Andrian look at every outfit she bought so she would not buy anything that would “look bad”. Andrian groaned into his hands, shaking his head before he looked up at Hermione who was trying to stifle a grin behind her napkin. Andrian narrowed his eyes at her, “You are not helping…I just want to end the contract so badly…I can’t handle this pressure.” He said, his eyes wide as he went one about how exhausted he was and ready to run away. 

In fact, Andrian had to call in his personal assistant to “deal” with her over the weekend because he swore he was taking off the next three days, he didn’t care what she threatened him with. Hermione laughed at his wide comical eyes as he told them the story of her walking out of the fitting room today in nothing but underwear and how the paper had gotten a photo he had to buy off of them for a ton of money. Hermione had laughed harder as Andrian rubbed his forhead to try and get rid of the physical pain of the headache he had. Andrian responded to her laughter by threatening to murder her or worse drop her off with this witch if she didn’t stop, which only made her laugh harder until Andrian rolled his eyes, throwing a roll at her and saying she had no sympathy for him. Hermione grinned over at him and told him she would look at the contracts and see if there were any loopholes, which made Andrian smile so brightly his brothers laughed at him.

Vlad talked about his frustration at being cornered in the office to the rest of his brothers and Hermione quickly told Vlad she would help him this weekend come up with a plan to keep his position but help the ministry get what they needed. To which Alek rolled his eyes and told Vlad to stop using Hermione for free research and paper work, making Hermione laugh and throw the same roll at Alek who promptly asked her if she would help him study for a test he had when he went back in a few weeks. 

They all turned to look at Mecho, who shook his head, pointing to the boys, “She cannot possibly help you this weekend because Hermione is going to help me rearrange the library in alphabetical order based on topic.” He said with a shrug, “Some real father and Monmye time.”

Hermione was about to tell the boys that she could help all of them when Ana held up her hand and said, “No, Hermione is going with me to the store, we are going shopping on Saturday and all of you boys are going to be left to figure out your own lives.” She said with a grin.

All of the men looked back and forth between Ana and Hermione before throwing up their hands and groaning, “We will never see Mione now.” Alek said to Vlad, who nodded back shaking his head in defeat.

Hermione smiled at them and said she would help each of them at some point over the weekend except Alek, she would study with him on Monday when everyone went back to work. She turned to Viktor and smiled, “You are the only one who didn’t ask me to do anything…… do you need help with anything?” She asked softly.

Viktor looked at her in surprise, then gave her a soft nod and smile, “Da, Mila… I need to study the fly books for Cup next weekend… will you help me like you used to?” He asked softly.

Hermione graced him with a huge smile that made his stomach clench, “Does that actually help you… I always thought you were just humoring me.” She said taking a bite of her dinner.

Viktor chuckled, “When you explain it to me with angles and math…...” Viktor paused closing his eyes, “I can picture it better in my head when I am on my broom.” He said with a shrug, “I learn by explanation and listening… pictures in books do not always make most sense to me.”

Hermione gave him a quick nod and soft smile, “Of course I will help you…” She looked back down, “Maybe I will actually be able to see you use some of what we study next weekend…. during your match.” She said taking a bite of her food not looking up to see Viktor smile at her.

Victor felt his heart stutter, then beat wildly, “You want to come to my match?” He asked softly, eyes wide.

Hermione looked up in surprise, “Oh…. I didn’t even think about it, I just invited myself to your game, didn’t I … of course you probably do not even have an extra ticket. I am so sorry.” She said looking down biting her lip.

Viktor turned in his chair to face her, and used his forefinger to pull up her chin, “Of course you will come to my match…. With rest of our family and sit in my family box…...” Viktor paused and grinned, “You would always help me study, then would leave... you have only ever seen one of my games and that I lost that match… you have never seen me play and win before.” He said softly, his heart settling in his chest as he realized she was making plans to be here for at least another week. “Now I will have to win…. So, I can show you our studying works, and I impress you.” He said firmly with a smile. 

Hermione beamed up at him, “Then we will study, and you will need to start resting so you can help your team win…... you are exhausted.” She said back with firm voice, “No more staying up all night, otherwise all the studying in the world won’t help you.” She said with a shrug looking back down at her food the way she used to when she was done making her point. Viktor snorted down at her and shook his head as he grinned, he missed this Hermione, the strong self-assured confident in her thoughts Hermione. The rest of the table looked back and forth between Viktor Hermione and laugh at way Viktor was making eyes at the oblivious Hermione. 

Viktor waved his hand at all of them and nodded down at Hermione, “I will try my best…. You are right…... but only as long as you sleep too.” He said waiting for her to look at him and nodded back.

Hermione turned back to the table, “Ok, now that everyone is making me pay for my stay here in labor and research.” She said grinning, “Everyone but Mama.... she is taking me shopping… so now she is my favorite for sure.” She said reaching for her wine and tipping it Ana, making Ana burst out laughing. 

Mecho frowned, “That is not fair.” He said grabbing his wine, “The library ideal should have made me your favorite.” He said pointing at her.

Hermione grinned at him and watched as the plates of dinner disappeared and dessert came to the table. She gasped when she saw it was chocolate pudding, “Ohhh and now Emma is my favorite, she asked me what my favorite dessert was today and now it is on the table.” The excitement in her voice making the table laugh. 

Emma popped into the room at hearing her name and smiled when Hermione gushed her thanks at her before popping away again. Andrian rolled his eyes at Hermione, “You are so easily bought Hermione… shopping and chocolate… I am disappointed.” He said with a hint of sarcasm and humor. 

Hermione snorted at him, “Maybe this is why you have not found a woman yet Andrian, you have not learned the way to a woman’s hearts…” She said taking a big bite of pudding and grinned as she moaned, “So good.” She said eyes bright.

Viktor raised his eyebrow at her, shifting in his seat as he listened to the noises she was making as she ate, “You are a liar Mila.” He whispered pointing his spoon at her. He waited for her to look at him with her spoon still hanging from her lips. Viktor leaned in to touch his nose to her ear, “To buy your heart… I would need a new book, caramel chocolates, pink roses from field and a warm fire to enjoy them all with.” He whispered into her ear making her look up at him with wide eyes. 

She swallowed the bite in her mouth and bit her lip, “How do you remember that?” She asked softly, eyes wide.

Viktor gave her a small smirk, “I remember everything about you Mila… absolutely every moment we shared………… every…. Single… thing.” He said before turing to take a bite of his pudding, leaving her to stare at him in shock for a moment before she turned to look at her bowl again. 

The table watched on as Hermione blushed down into her pudding and Viktor looked at her from the corner of his eye. Mecho grinned over at his wife who shook her head and smiled back. Once dessert had been cleared and coffee was brought out Mecho cleared his throat, “Ok, my little Momnye, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about before tomorrow?” He asked.

Hermione took a breath setting her coffee down, “Just about tomorrow… umm the Weasley’s… Harry, they might be sensitive to certain topics….” She said softly, looking down at her cup.

Alek narrowed his eyes carefully, “What topics, love?” He asked softly.

Hermione took a breath and looked up, “Well like the war itself…. About what it was like… sometimes we talk about it….. but sometimes it is to much…. So let them bring it up or don’t talk about it.” She paused softly, touching the rim of her cup. She took a deep breath looking around the table, “It was not easy and we… they lost a lot.” She pushed biting her lip, “They have some people they may not want to talk about or have some physical scars that they may not be hiding but I know they are like me and don’t like to talk about them.” She said touching her cheek thinking of Ginny.

Alek gave her a smile, “We will not bring it up if they do not.” He promised softly.

Hermione nodded looking down again, “Ummm also…. We have lost a lot of people… so maybe don’t ask about families or friends unless they bring them up.” She said softly a tear sliding down her cheek.

Viktor turned his body to hers again looked down at her softly, “Can you tell us who…. Or do you not feel comfortable?” He asked gently.

Hermione shook her head and looked deeper into her lap and Viktor immediately felt the guilt come up, “Its ok… you don’t have to.” He said gently. Viktor reached over and slid his hand into hers and she immediately felt the feeling of guilt as she held onto it like a lifeline. He was not her any more…. He could not be her lifeline anymore, but she held on anyway, taking a moment to be selfish. 

She shook her head again as more tears slid down her cheek, “No…… I can tell you.” She whispered, her hand tightening on his, “Better to just say it and get it over with.” She murmured. “Plus, I think it is good to share and to talk about it.” Hermione looked up to see the table give her smiles and nods of encouragement. She knew that she would need to share so it would not burrow deep down inside of her and ripped her apart from the inside out. Plus, she had promised them to let them be here for her, this was a huge first step.

“For the Weasley’s… for tomorrow.” She started, wanting to ease into what she needed to tell them… and it was easier to share others pain first, “They……... well, Percy is missing. He has not been heard from in months……... and Fred is in the hospital because he took a really bad curse to the chest at Hogwarts…” Hermione gave a big smile, “Ginny did say he was doing better though.” Hermione stopped, taking a breath and frowning, “Ginny was tortured like me……... but I think she is doing better, it was at the same time as me…..so it is not as fresh.” She whispered, as more tears fell onto her hands intertwined with Viktor’s as she remembered that day.

She wiped her face and took a deep breath closing her eyes as pain filled her with the memories of what they had lost, “So many… so many people are gone now.” She bit her lip as more tears slid through her closed eyes, “Dobby died saving Ginny, Harry and I that day we were taken… he died because of us.” She paused, her heart in physical pain when she felt Viktor’s hand tighten on hers. She looked up at him and gave a wobbly twitch of her lips, not even close to a smile, but Viktor knew she was grateful for his support. She took a deep breath, “Harry lost Hedwig a few months ago... it seems so stupid, an owl…… but it was like Harry lost a piece of himself that day. He also lost Sirius at the ministry the day that Voldemort came back….. Dumbledore a few months later.” She sighed leaning her head back on the chair, “…. Moddy, Dumbledore’s brother, Pansy, Professor Sprout, Professor Trelawney, Tonks and Remus died at Hogwarts that day, so did Snape and Colin and Lavender… So many more that I can’t even remember.” She whispered brokenly. 

She paused her voice catching on a sob as she finally spoke the words that had haunted her since the day, she left Hogwarts last week. “My parents.” She murmured so softly it was like the wind, but the impact was like an explosion when the room gasped. “My parents were killed by death eaters while I was gone…. I was not there… I never saw them… I will never see them again.” She said her voice breaking on a sob, she shook her head as she felt her entire world start to fall apart around her. Viktor’s hand tightened on Hermione’s before he let it go, quickly sliding his chair back and scooping her up and into his lap, carefully wrapping her in his arms. 

Viktor just held her as she sobbed into his shoulder, whispering into her ear that she was ok and that he had her. Viktor’s heart broke as he held onto her, his hands shook as he felt her tears soak his shoulder. So, he just held her as tight as he could without hurting her, anchoring her to him, letting her feel his warmth surrounding her. His right hand cupping her cheek to his shoulder and his left wrapped around her hips, his thumb brushing back and forth. All the while his own tears sliding into her curls. 

After a few minutes, her sobs turned to small sniffles as she clenched onto Viktor shirt, letting his strength seep into her. She rubbed her face into his neck and hiccupped when he stroked her hair, “It is ok, Mila… I am here… I am here, I will always be here.” He said looking up to see his family looking at her with tears running down their faces. “We are all here… we are your family… always my Mila, always.” He said softly, over and over again until she was able to pull in a shuddering breath and just lay on his shoulder quietly.

After a few more moments she took another deep breath, “I am sorry.” She whispered into Viktor’s neck so low the room barely heard her, “That was the first time I said that out loud…... when I found out, I pretend that it was wrong... that it was a lie, but Kingsley would not lie to me…. And until just now…… when I said it out loud just now, I had not accepted it.” She took another deep breath as Viktor kissed her curls softy, his hand tracing up and down her back so gently she did not feel it, just the warmth of him coming through. 

Hermione sighed letting her head rest on Viktor’s chest, her voice breaking, “My parents are gone forever… I know that we were not close because of the last few years…. And I know that I took their memories of me… but they died anyway, and they died not knowing who I was.” She said biting her lip until the almost healed cut burst open, blood welling on it. Viktor closed his eyes as his heart ached for her once again, her small shoulders taking on so much… so much pain and so much suffering…. He did not understand how she could bare it, how she survived it.  
He tightened his arms around her wishing he could take her pain away and hold it for her, wanting to make her feel safe and loved if even only for just a moment.

She looked up at the table after a moment, “I am sorry…... I ... so many people are gone and I know that tomorrow Molly, Ginny, Harry and George are going to put on brave faces and smiles but they are hurting and one small word can set them off……. So maybe no family talk or friend talk, or war talk or…... well maybe just let them talk about things first?” She whispered. 

Mecho stood and walked over to squat in front of her sitting on Viktor’s lap, “My little Momnye, your parents loved you… even if they did not always understand you… and they always loved… and even if their minds did not remember you……they always loved you in their hearts.” He paused to cup her cheek, “and I will always be a Papa to you…. Always, I know that I cannot replace your father, but I will live my life trying to make up the missing piece in your heart, Da?” He said wiping a tear off her cheek. 

Hermione nodded reaching out to give him a quick hug, “Da…. Papa.” She said her voice catching.

Ana walked over to kneel next to Mecho and cupped Hermione’s knee’s, “How am I supposed to beat that speech.” She said rolling her eyes making Hermione giggle softly, “But I need you to know something Mione…...” She waited until Hermione’s eyes met hers before she continued, “You have been my daughter since the moment you stepped into my house five years ago… blushing cheeks, wide smile and wild hair. Every visit only put you deeper into my heart, every laugh that we shared, every conversation, every single moment made you more MY daughter…. And when you graduate from schools, I will be there to cheer you on, when you have a birthday, I will throw your parties, and when you get married you will bring the man you choose home and I will scrutinize him and make sure that he is good enough for you. I will be there for every moment, every memory, everything.” She reached for Hermione’s hands clenching them tight, “This is your home, that room is your room, these boys are your family, and one day you will bring your husband and your children here to create even more memories and they will call me Baba….do you understand me?” She asked passionately. When Hermione nodded softly… Ana gave a sharp nod back, “I can never replace your mother, but I will do my best to make sure that you only remember her with love and never feel her absence too sharply.” Ana whispered fiercely.

Hermione felt her heart clench, as she smiled down at Mecho and Ana, “Are you both sure?” she asked softly, her eyes wide and unsure.

Ana narrowed eyes, “I said it once and I will not say it again… be ensured that I will also treat you like a daughter…… including yelling at you when you ask silly questions.” She said in a prim voice, tapping Hermione’s knees.

Hermione smiled softly, “Yes, Mama.” Reaching down to give her a hug, Viktor held onto her hip so she would not fall forward. His frustration with his mother boiling under his skin… while he knew what Ana said about Hermione getting a husband and that he would be welcome in their home was to make Hermione know that her place in the family would never be in jeopardy, the thought of another man laying claim to his Mila was like feeling white hot fury racing through his veins. He swore he would kill any man who tried to take her from him.

He took a deep breath and let his thumb brush her knee under her skirt, as much to bring her peace and comfort as to give himself the comfort of touching her to push the fury down because right now she was in his arms. Hermione sat back on his lap and twisted carefully to see his brothers across the table and Viktor almost groaned out loud, his body clenching at the way her bottom was moving around on his lap. But when she bit her lip, her tongue darting out to lick it Viktor had to move his face into her curls to hide the moan that wanted to escape, lucky Hermione was so focused on his brothers she missed it. His brothers however saw it and grinned at him, Vlad snickering and Andrian covering his mouth with his hand. Alek rolled his eyes and smirked, Hermione looked at them in confusion and Vlad smiled at her, “Did you think that you were going to get rid of us sister?” He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Andrian gave her a small nod, “We will do what you asked tomorrow…we will let them lead…... and now I can fully claim you as my family and you will never get rid of me.” He said with a pretend evil laugh, his fingers taping together over his face, making Hermione’s giggle flutter across the room.

Alek shrugged at her, “Now I can force you to do my homework since you are my real, real sister and no one can do anything about it.” He said with a grin, Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded at him, “I will always help you with your homework Alek.” She said softly. 

Hermione took a deep breath, wiping the tears off her face, and smiled softly at the table, “Thank you.” She whispered. She turned back to Viktor and looked up to see him looking down at her, “Are you ok with me being here…with what your mom and dad said?” She asked softly.

Viktor gave her a soft smile and cupped her cheek before pulling her in to kiss her forhead, “I cannot imagine my life without you in it in some way…I will take you in any way that I can get you.” He murmured, “But I know that you being here… with us… it was always meant to be.” He pulled her in for a tight hug and she wrapped her arm around him, burying her face in his neck. He felt her body finally relaxing into him, all the tension and stress draining out of her until she was leaning against him, almost asleep.

Viktor nodded to his brothers who got up and went to the library to wait for them, he watched his mother and father follow out his brothers and he sat just holding her in his arms. He felt his heart clench for her again.... for her suffering but it settled when she moved her head to his shoulder, her eyes closed. “Viktor?” She whispered, “Do you think that things are supposed to happen, they way that they do?” She asked softly.

Viktor brushed his hand through her hair softly and his lips across her forhead, “What do you mean?” He asked resting his cheek on the top of her head.

Hermione shrugged, “Like what happened to me was supposed to happen so I would come here for help… come back to you guys?” She said softly.

Viktor felt his heart hurt as he shook his head, “NO….” He said sharply a scowl on his face at the thought of her being hurt, “You would have come back here again… you being hurt is not ok…… it is never ok for you to be in pain.” He said softly. “We were never going to let you go forever.”

Hermione gave a soft nod, “I wish we could go back… to be what we were…... now it is too late.” She said so quietly he barely heard her.

His head snapped up at her admission, “What do you mean?” He asked softly, fear clenching his heart as his hands tightened on her hip and knee.

Hermione slowly sat up with a deep sigh and looked up at him sadly, “To much has happened…. Too much has changed.” She said shaking her head is defeat, before slipping off his lap, “Come on Alek has some medicine for us.” She said holding out a hand to him.

Viktor shook his head as he slid his hand into hers trying to figure out what he was going to say, but she had led them to the library before he could think of anything and she let go of his hand to wonder over to the couch and sit down, her exhaustion clear on her face.

Viktor followed slowly to sit at the other end of the couch and watched Alek walk over to Hermione and hand her a tube to drink. Hermione looked up at Alek with a small smile and took the tube to carefully swallow it down. 

Alek watched Hermione, “I want you to sit here for a moment, I want you to tell me if it is helping you.” He said helping her sit back on the couch. Hermione nodded pulling out her book to think and relax as the potion took over. Alek walked over to Viktor and handed him a tube, he swallowed the tube down quickly before sitting back and leaning his head on the couch, closing his eyes to think for moment.

But both Hermione and Viktor were sleeping within moments, the potions Alek gave them strong. Alek nodded before using his wand to transfigure the couch into a bed, moving Hermione carefully to lay next to Viktor. Mecho, Andrian and Vlad left to go to bed while Ana pulled off Hermione’s shoes and slid a pillow under her head. Alek pulled of Viktor’s shoes and tugged his belt off before sliding a pillow under his head. Ana threw a blanket over both of them and sighed as she looked over at them.

“This is a good ideal?” She asked softly looking at the two sleeping figures.

Alek nodded, “Yes, they are both not sleeping or resting…. it is only when they are both together that both rest fine…… when they are next to each other each at night before bed on this couch.” He paused and pointed as Hermione carefully rolled to Viktor and he slid an arm under her. Ana smiled as she watched Hermione lay her head on Viktor’s chest and Viktor pushed his face into her curls. “See they will both sleep for at least 8 hours, maybe closer to 10, get rest and heal.”

Alek said pointing his wand at the windows to pull the blinds closed, “They are both so stubborn…... they need a push to each other for their own health.” He said. “Come Mama, we can all rest now that they are truly resting.” He walked out the door, Ana close behind.

Ana paused at the door and gave a small smile at Viktor and Hermione, her greatest hope was when Hermione brought her husband home it was Viktor smiling face she saw, because she knew how much they both truly loved each other. Ana grinned softly when Viktor rolled to his side and pulled Hermione closer, both of his arms wrapping around her, his face pushing even deeper into her curls, Hermione pushing her face into his chest and sighing deeply before settling. Ana turned the light off and pulled the doors closed, leaving the two lost souls to find each other in peace.


	10. Chapter 10- The Wesley’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrian -29   
> Aleksander- 27  
> Vladislav (Vlad)- 25  
> Viktor- 24  
> Hermione - 20  
> Harry- 20  
> Ginny- 18
> 
> Сърцето ми- My heart  
> Обичам те- I love you  
> Monmye -little girl

Viktor slowly woke to feel heat spread across his stomach as he felt a hand brush around his waist to tighten at his hip…. His breath caught as a face pushed into his neck, hot breath tickling his collar bone. He felt his body clench as a soft moan echoed into his ears and the scent of wildflowers tickled his nose. He felt everything all at once, overwhelming perfection and happiness. His mind was halfway between awake and sleep and his heart wanted to stay asleep because it was everything he had been dreaming of for months and he was scared to wake up and it all melt away. 

He let his hand brush through soft brown silk to brush a smooth cheek, his thumb lingering on warm wet lips. He pulled his face closer to the heat and soft sweet curls that filled his dreams each night, his lips brushing the satin silk of skin under him. He moved on instinct, sliding his knee between the two legs tangled in his and pushed it higher until he felt the warm arch of the soft flesh against his chest, making a moan pull from deep in his chest. 

His dream was making his heart race chest, his breath come out in harsh gasps, the heat radiating around him until his mind was exploding in sensation. “Mila.” He purred as he rolled over into the sweet heat and his lips covered the gentle velvet gasp that came from under him. 

It was like falling home, every memory, every dream, every wish was wrapped around him in that moment as his hands clenched onto the sweet dream under him. His eyes snapped open when the moan of his name fell against his lips and reached his ears, soft and pure.

He looked down to see Hermione’s eyes closed as she arched up into him, her hands clenching at his shirt pulling him down onto her. He felt her legs that were wrapped tightly around his waist and groaned at the heat soaking into him. Her smell was surrounding him, her passion was surrounding him, and he wanted……oh gods he wanted…. he wanted to claim her, he wanted to be her heart, he wanted to have her love, he wanted to love her…. He wanted everything.

He closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers as she brushed her hands over his back in her sleep seeking to pull him even closer. He fought against claiming her lips, against waking her up and loving her until there was no him and no her….. just them. He groaned as she arched up against him, her lips brushing his and his heart staggered when his name fell from her lips again, sighed deeply in the dark room.

Viktor leaned down and brushed his lips across hers slowly before gently pulling away from her to lay next to her again. He gave the dark room a small smile when he heard her mutter. “No… come back...” And tried to pull him back to her. Instead he pulled her close and grasped her hand when she tried to move it over him knowing he would not survive her roaming hands.

He closed his eye and basked in the feeling of her wrapped around him, of her calling out to him in her sleep, of her smell surrounding him and he knew in that moment, that only thing that would make this moment better.

He carefully pulled away from her and sat up before gently scooping her up into his arms. She moved her face, so it tucked into his neck her arm resting on his chest. He walked her though the library, out into the hall calling out to Emma quietly.

Viktor paused in the hallway and looked down when Emma popped in next to him, “Can you please turn down my bed and take the dust off everything?” He asked softly.

Emma gave him a quick nod and smile before popping away. Viktor walked down the hall and up the stairs into his wing of the house. He looked up when his bedroom door slide opened and Emma gave him a nod before popping away.

Viktor slowly walked over to his bed and gently laid Hermione down on her side, he lightly tucked her in, placing her right arm onto a pillow. Viktor quickly walked into his closet to change into some pajamas bottoms before walking back over to his bed and sliding into it for the first time in over 9 months. Viktor carefully slid in behind Hermione and pulled her gently into his arms, wrapping himself around her, pushing his face into her hair taking a deep breath and felt his body relax. He smiled when she snuggled back into him, calling his name softly into the dark room.

“I am here, Mila.” He said into her ear until she settled against him and fell back into a deep sleep, “ I love you.” He whispered as he drifted off behind her, truly at peace for the first time since the last time he laid in this bed with her. 

-/-/-

Hermione slowly stretched her body against the day, her body moving against the hard plans of the body behind her. She should have felt fear, but it was like instinct, her body, her mind intuitively knew who it was. She opened her eyes to see she was back in his bed… back in his arms…. back in the cocoon of her most favorite place.

What made it true heaven was Viktor was here, surrounding her, she could feel his warmth like a balm to her soul, she could smell his scent surrounding her. Cloves and spice, fresh crisp wind, and a hint of his favorite aftershave barely lingering. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to remember how she had made it up to his room and wrapped in his arms, but she could not remember. All that she could remember was falling asleep on the couch and that was it.

Hermione looked up at the clock to see that it was already 9:45 in the morning and the Weasley were going to be here at 11. She decided to close her eyes and pretend for one moment that she had the right to be here, the right to be in this bed, the right to be in his arms. She slowly shifted around until she could take in his sleeping face. She watched as his lips parted in soft breathes, his lashes dark ink across his cheek bones, his face soft and peaceful. Hermione closed her eyes tilting her head so her forhead rested on his chin and gasped softly when his arms pulled her closer to him and he murmured, “Mila.” into her hair. How could he call for her when he was with another, it was like even in his sleep he wanted her…. But she knew that was not true, that she could never have him. How could he possibly want her when she was so broken… so behind…. so lost, not when he already had some he smiled at so brightly. She was shell of who she was before, she had lost so much in the war… weight, her mind, time, pieces of who she was. 

Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek as she took a deep breath in, taking his scent into her very soul. She selfishly took one more moment to love him, to dream of things that would never come true before she carefully pulled back away from him, slipping from the bed to look down at Viktor. When she saw him reach for her warmth, she carefully placed her pillow in his arms and watched him pull it tightly in his arms, burying his face into it and inhaling. She heard him whisper her name softly before settling back down again. Hermione bit her lip looking down at him, her heart breaking as she turned and hurried out of the room as quietly as she could. She could not… no would not be the reason that another person was hurt, and she saw the way his new girlfriend looked at him, so full of life and happiness. She saw how Viktor looked back at her in that photo, she would not be the reason another relationship was ruined, the reason that more people were in pain. 

She rushed down the hall to her room, slipping into it, then into her bathroom…. her heart shattering as she realized that she would never lay in his arms again. She cried as she realized that she could not keep staying in this house, that when he brought his girlfriend here, she would not be able to stay here. She realized that while she still had family here, she would never be able to stay. Mama told her she would bring her husband here, but she knew that would never do that because she would never love anyone the way that she loved Viktor. She realized she would not be able to watch him bring another home, to watch him marry another, to raise children with another. She knew she would have to leave, to create space between her and the family….and she began to plan as her heart shattered, tears running down her face.

She would talk to Harry today about maybe going to stay at Grimmauld place for a few weeks until she could figure out what she was going to long term. She had been thinking about finishing school, and about what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She had spent so much time learning how to fight in the war that she did not know what she wanted to do anymore. She knew that she wanted something peaceful and eventually meaningful... but right now she was so tired she just wanted to rest but she had no money, no plan and it was giving her so much anxiety. 

She quickly showered and dressed before walking down the stairs to wait in the dining room, breathing a sigh of relief when the room was empty. She took a cup of tea to sit by the window and let the feelings of the last few days…weeks… months she spent pushing away overwhelm her.

She kept watching the clock as the feelings bombarded her, she was so excited to see Ginny and Harry especially, but terrified of telling them why she left. She was excited to see them because they would be a buffer between her and Viktor, one she desperately needed since he kept invading her mind and heart… every touch, every smile he gave her. Then this morning she had dared to hope for just a few moments. She was still trying to figure out how she had ended up laying in his arms, but she could not regret it because it was so sweet and pure. If that were her last memory, she would take it and hold onto it for the rest of her life. 

Her head snapped up when she heard the dining room door open and watched as Viktor came into the room, his eyes searching frantically until they landed on her. She looked at him with wide uncertain eyes. He paused in the doorway, just looking at her for a moment searching her face. She watched as his jaw clenched and his eyes narrow at her like he was searching for something in her eyes. His face transformed into a deep scowl as he turned and walked over to the table to make a cup of coffee. Hermione watched him bring it over to sit in the chair across from her, taking in his crisp black dress slacks, fitted navy blue dress shirt that stretched across his broad shoulders and dark black dress shoes. He was absolutely stunning as he leaned back in the chair…. commanding and striking, his full lips that once kept her up at night twisting as he shook his head at her. 

“Mila.” He said tightly, “I woke up and you were gone.” He said eyebrow raised, his voice sharp. He took a sip of his coffee, his eyes burning into hers like he could force the answer he wanted out of her.

Hermione choked on her tea, “I am sorry…... what?” She mumbled eyes wide, not expecting him to jump both feet into what happened the night before … especially while she was still being distracted by the way his tongue dipped out to lick his lips. 

Viktor raised an eyebrow taking another sip of his coffee, “I know that you speak prefect English and my English is vastly better than it once was. …. So, I know that you understand my statement…... I woke up this morning and reached for you and you were not there.” He set his coffee on the table and crossed his legs, sitting back in his chair crossing his arms, “So why did I wake up and have heart attack when you were missing?”

Hermione sat frozen trying to figure out what she was supposed to say, how she was supposed to respond to what he was asking her. She bit her lip looking down at her tea, her mind going a thousand miles a minuet, with no understand on where to start answering his question. She was saved when Ana came rushing into the room, “Well it looks like both of you finally got some sleep.” She said smiling at them grabbing a cup of tea.

Hermione smiled brightly over at her, turning to face Ana fully, “Yes… I think we both finally got rest.” She said setting her cup on the table before glancing at the clock, “It is 10:45, they will be here soon.” She said quickly. 

She could see Viktor from the corner of her eyes scowling at her obvious ignoring of his question and statement. But she had no clue what to say to him, no clue what he wanted from her… She had no idea how she had gotten in his bed and she had left as soon she had woken up. She did not know if he was angry with her because she was there or because she was there and left without saying anything. Just like she did not know why he was upset because she left, she thought that would be exactly what he wanted.

Ana pointed at Hermione, bringing her back to the present, “Mione can you and Vlad go set up the picnic area outside?” Ana said as Vlad walked in the door to grab a cup of coffee.

Hermione frowned for a moment before she realized what Ana was doing, “You are sending me outside so you can talk to them first.” She said with a soft smile.

Alek walked in the door, “Just to tell them to be careful with your arm and back.” He said, “Plus they are aperating down the field and I am going to get them…. you still get tiered too easily and I want you to have all the energy you can when they get here.” He said walking over to kiss Hermione’s curls.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Fine, Fine fine….. Vlad and I will go set up the picnic.” She said standing up and walking over to Vlad, “Come on mister, looks like you and I were put on outside duty… so we are out of the way.” She said lopping her arm through his. 

Vlad grabbed a biscuit off the table the grinned, “I am always given the tasks to get out of the way.” He said, “Come on, off we go…”

Hermione laughed, “How much are you actually going to let me help?” She asked as they walked out the door.

Vlad snickered taking a bite of his bisect and Viktor, Ana and Alek heard him say, “None.” and Hermione’s giggle before they disappeared down the hall.

Ana turned to look over at Alek, “They are actually using a port key to the front door, Vlad sent it to them last night.” She turned and looked over at Viktor who was still sitting at the table drinking his coffee with a scowl, “You look more rested.” She said as she took Hermione’s seat. 

Viktor snorted as he looked down into his cup, “It was a good night…one of the best I have had in a while…... Morning was more frustrating.” He said setting his cup down to look at his mother. “Why is she so stubborn… she keeps running away… the more I reach out, the more I try…... the harder she runs.”

Alek came over to lean against the window, “She has been through a lot, she is scared and hurting…you have to give her time.” He said drinking his coffee.

Viktor shook his head rubbing forhead with his thumb, “It is more than that.” He said looking up at his brother, “I feel like I am missing something… she keeps saying these things that do not make sense….” He said waving his hands around, “Like last night, she said too much has happened…too much has changed.” He said looking over at his mother and shaking his head.

Ana frowned, “She is not wrong Viktor, it has been nine months of change for both of you… nine months of pain and sadness and believing things that were not true… like Alek said, it is going to take time.” She said reaching out. 

Viktor nodded looking at his coffee again, “I woke up this morning and for one second it was prefect, I felt like everything was right… but then I realized she was gone, and I panicked… I feared she was gone……. had left again.” He said looking out the window to see Hermione laughing at Vlad from a chair he was floating her in. “I want to make her laugh like that again.” He whispered. 

Ana smiled, “You will little bug…. Just keep showing her how much you love her and keep being there for her and one day it will be just as it was, only better… because you will have made it through this.” She said softly. She waited for Viktor to look up at her and then smiled at him, “I have seen how she looks at you when she thinks you are not looking… you are still deep in her heart my love.”

Viktor nodded before looking back out the window to see Hermione running away from Vlad as he threw pillows from the picnic chairs at her, he watched as she threw her head back laughing and felt his heart stutter. “Are you sure?” He asked his mother uncertain, his eyes not leaving Hermione.

Ana smiled as she looked out the window to see her laughing children, “I am sure Viktor… she turns to you when she needs strength, she turns to you when she is sad or happy… she turns to you when she needs someone she trusts when she is exhausted.” She paused and looked back at Viktor, “She trusts all of us, but she turns to you even when she doesn’t realize she is doing it.”

Viktor nodded, “Ok…. Ok, I can be patient… I am a seeker, that is what I do. She is the best thing I have ever had and the only thing I ever want…. I can wait.” He said looking back out to Hermione and smiled as her laughter carried in through the window. “She is worth any wait.”

Ana smiled, “Da, she is….” She looked up when she heard the loud pop, “Sounds like our guests are at the door.” She said standing to hurry to get them from the front. Viktor stood and walked over to the window, he stood there starting at his world and wondered what he had to do to make her happy, to make her fall in love with him again, when he heard the murmuring of voices behind him. He turned to see Molly, Ginny, Harry, George and to his surprise Fred at the door. 

Viktor walked over to stand next to his mother, Alek walking up on the other side. They stood like a united wall in front of the window blocking Hermione from their view. Viktor looked closely at Molly and saw the worry and fear, he looked to Ginny who had cuts across her cheek that looked like a claw print her eyes searching the room, he looked to Fred who was barely able to stand and took a breath. George and Harry were helping hold Fred up and helped him walk over to sit in a chair at the table. This group did not know why Hermione had left and they were obviously extremely worried about her as they searched around for her. 

“Please sit.” Viktor said pointing to the dining room table, “Alek will tell you what is going on, then we will have lunch… Hermione is so excited to see you.” He said stiffly, anger at her being hurt in their care still thrumming through his veins. 

Molly looked over to Viktor, “She is ok? We have been so worried.” She said helping Fred slowly sit down.

Alek nodded walking over to the table, “She is doing better.” He said softly.

Ginny’s head snap over to Alek, “What do you mean… better?” Her voice breaking, “Viktor, what is going on?” She asked turning to Viktor. 

Viktor shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, “Alek will explain.” He said softly.

Alek looked over at Ginny who was staring up at him with wide scared eyes, “Please…. Tell me if she is ok.” She whispered. 

Alek frowned as his heart stuttered at the sad deep green eyes staring at him, he cleared his throat nodding at her, “It will be easiest to give a quick explanation to all of you, please sit.” He said pointing to the table. He waited until everyone was sitting before, he looked over at the window where Hermione’s laughter was filtering through.

Alek looked back at the table, “She came to the house last Saturday morning….” He said.

Molly shook her head, “But she left on Friday.” She said softly.

Alek nodded, “Yes, but she did not get to us until Saturday.” He said softly. “And I was not able to treat her until I got here on Sunday.” 

Ana bit her lip looking around the table, “I helped her Saturday night as best I could, but we needed Alek for the more complex problems.” She said softly. 

Molly shook her head and reached out to grasp George’s hand, “Complex… like injuries from the battle we missed?” She asked softly. But Ginny shook her head looking at Viktor’s scowl and knew.

“No mom…. Not from the battle.” She whispered covering her face. Alek felt his heart stutter for the beautiful girl in front of him. Ginny looked up at Alek, “How bad was it?” She asked softly.

Harry looked over at Ginny then Alek, “She was hurt again on Friday… wasn’t she?” He asked softly.

Alek nodded, “Yes… but it is her story to tell, we just wanted to warn all of you that she…. That you have to be gentle with her.” He said carefully, “When you are hugging her, make sure not to touch her back, especially from mid to lower back………. Her right arm is broken in three different places, I have set it and began the healing, but you must be careful not to hurt it more.” 

Alek said sighed deeply looking around the table. “You must also be careful…. probably more than the physical injuries…..She thinks that…... Her biggest fear is that you all will be upset with her because she left, because of what happened.” 

Ginny shook her head, “She should have known that I would never be upset with her.” She said her voice breaking as she walked over to look to look out the window at Hermione setting plates on the table. “I would and will kill anyone who hurt her.” She said fiercely as she turned to face the room, eyes burning. She paused as she looked at Viktor, then Ana and finally Alek before she shook her head, “Unless …..” Her heart shattered as she finally acknowledged what she knew deep down the entire time, “Unless she thinks we will want to protect the person who hurt her.” She looked to Alek whose face betrayed his own anger and her eyes to on a wild and dark look, “I will bloody murder him.” She snarled. 

Viktor, Ana and Alek watched as Harry walked over to Ginny to place his hands on her shoulders, “We do not know Gin…. not everything.” He softly said, the fear in his heart of believing of what he knew was the truth making his voice catch. 

The room watched as Gin slapped his hands away in fury, “Don’t Harry, don’t you do this anymore…. You know… you know…... we all knew, deep down. Every bloody fucking comment, every gesture…” Alek watched the tears start to fall down Ginny’s furious face, “He left you both, Harry…. When you needed him most… he pushed her down when she was hurting……... when Dobby saved Hermione and I…... did you know that we were taken because of him, we were tortured for days because of him… and not once did he apologize, not once did he try to say anything… did you know……” She paused covering her mouth as a sob caught, “did you know... that when we got back he told us that if we had learned to shut our mouths we may have not been caught…… he told me that maybe it would have been better if I died Harry… he said that to my face.” She yelled the last part, making her family gasp and Harry close his eyes, covering his face with both of his hands.

Viktor felt his hands clench next to his sides as he listened to every word out of Ginny’s mouth his fury taking on a new solid form inside of him. He wanted to leave the house and hunt “him” down and destroy “him” until there was nothing left of him. Not only for Hermione but now for Ginny and Harry, for his mother that was sobbing into her hands, for his brothers whose anger was rolling off them. Viktor wanted to take way the person that was making them all feel this pain, anger, sadness and he knew deep down who it was… had known. However, until Hermione said “his” name and asked for Viktor’s help he would hold himself still…. but heaven help “Him” when Hermione let Viktor go.

Fred’s jaw clenched as he slowly stood up, leaning heavily on the table, his face pale and shallow, “Gin…. Look at me.” He said softly, he waited for his sister to look at him, “I understand…. I agree with you… we should have seen… we should have stopped it…. We should have stopped him…... but I do know that I did not almost die saving her, for her to be hurt…... by anyone, we will take care of it” He said fiercely.

Gin shook her head at him, “We did not protect her… in our home Fred, she was hurt again….” She closed her eyes, “And then she ran because she did not want to put us in the middle.”

Fred nodded, “I know…… “ He paused and shuffled across the room until he stood in front of her, “We will deal with it… deal with him… but all we can do now is to be here for her, support her unconditionally.” He said placing one hand on her shoulder. “Show her that we will always be there for her… that we will ALWAYS love her.”

Viktor’s eyes snapped to Fred when he heard the pain and sadness in his voice, Viktor’s eyes narrowed as he took in Fred’s closed sad eyes and listened to the light ache in his voice, “We will show her that her place is with us, that no matter who has hurt her, no matter what… we are her family…. Always.” Fred whispered. Viktor wanted to snarl at Fred that Hermione’s family was here…. that her home was here with them, but Ana’s hand on his arm silenced him. Viktor’s scowl was etched deeply into hs face as he looked over at the group.

Ginny nodded, “Yes…. we need to show her….” She whispered as she turned and looked back out the window, George, Molly and Harry walked over to look at Hermione laughing at the table as Mecho threw a pillow and nailed Vlad in the head making him fall forward.

Molly gave a soft smile, “We will show her Gin, and I will deal with him when I get home.” She said wrapping an arm around Ginny. “We are all guilty of not paying attention and ignoring the signs.”

Harry’s breath caught, “I thought I was seeing things, I did not think he could ever hurt her…. Hurt any of us.” He turned to Ginny, “He really said that to you?” He asked softly. 

Ginny never looked away from the window, “When we got back that night…. after Dobby got us out and we buried him…… When we were trying to stop the bleeding… the pain… when we were trying to rest…… Hermione woke up screaming…... I had not even been to sleep yet; I had given Hermione sleeping potion, but I was too scared to sleep…. Anyway, Hermione woke up screaming and I could not get her to calm down, she just kept screaming.” Ginny paused as George wrapped an arm around her. Alek felt his hands clench at her voice but Viktor had to sit as her words washed over him. He still remembered when she told the story, to hear the aftermath was like a knife to the chest. 

Ginny sighed deeply, “Ron came barging in, yelling at us to shut the hell up because he needed to sleep…. when I told him that we had been through a lot, he said that it was our own faults because we should have fought harder not to be caught…. I told him to get the bloody hell out of the room and he said I was a nightmare and it would have been better if only Hermione had come back.” She whispered. “That I was nothing but a bloody nightmare to deal with and no one would miss me if I were dead…. At the time I just pushed him and it away because I knew we had all been through so much.”

Harry turned away from the window, “I will kill him…... I am going to murder him.” He said clenching his hands, tears streaming down his face.

Molly closed her eyes as she realized she was going to have to face this head on, “I have not told you guys this but your father and I have been talking… we were trying to get Ron into a facility… we noticed his anger…. His frustration…. His rage… but we did not know he had been verbally attacking any of you and until this… we didn’t think he was physically attacking any of you.” She paused looking at Ginny, “We just thought that the war, what he had been through was causing him struggles…... that he needed a little help…. If we had known for even a second that this was going to happen, or he was talking to you like this…. we would have taken him out of the house right away.” She whispered. 

Ginny nodded, “I know mom… I did not think he would hurt anyone either….and never her…. Never Hermione…. He always loved her so much…... would always talk about her….” She paused covering her eyes, “I just thought he was saying things to us…. I didn’t realize …I should have been paying better attention.”

Ana walked over to look out the window with them, “You can look and say and worry all day.” She said, “But in the end you could not have known…… none of us could have known and it is no one’s fault but his.” Ana looked out at Hermione, Vlad and Mecho as they sat around the table laughing. “Molly and Fred are right… all we can do now is be there for her, support her and love her. She is going to be ok.” 

Alek took a breath wanting to make Ginny smile, he walked over and gently touched her arm, “I know that Mione was extremely excited to see you… what do you think about some lunch outside?” He asked her softly.

Ginny looked over at Alek with wide watery eyes, “She wants to see me?” She asked quietly, hope shining bright in them.

Alek nodded down at her smiling gently, “Mione wants to see all of you…... she is actually really excited to see all of you.” He said softly holding out his arm. “She has missed you guys and your letter saying you were coming made her day.”

Ginny nodded taking a deep breath before sliding her hand into Alek’s elbow, ‘Ok…. here we go… we are going to love her.” Ginny said walking with Alek out the door, the rest of the family following them. 

Viktor stood to follow pushing his hands deep into his pockets, a scowl etched on his face as he thought of murdering one Ronald and stealing Hermione and locking her up in a tower that only he could fly to until she would talk to him. He looked over at his mother who wrapped her hand into his elbow and gave him a small smile and shake of her head. He flashed her a feral grin because he knew it was like she could read his mind, she gave his arm a pat and as they followed the rest of the group out into the bright sunlight he swore he and Hermione would talk and come to an understanding before today was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten a few messages on some of my grammar, please know that English is not my first language and I struggle deeply with grammar. I will not use a beta because I have had things stolen before and it hurts deeply. 
> 
> Also, my story is one that is slow and study but just so everyone knows, there WILL be a happy ending and Viktor and Hermione will live HEA!! But some angst and worry and growth along the way (it has been less then a week in the story!) makes the story better---in my opinion.
> 
> I appreciate everyone who enjoys my stories and I also know my story is not for everyone, please if you don’t like it, don’t send me hateful PMs, just pass by. And if you are enjoying it, I love allllll comments, waking up to see them makes my day! 
> 
> And if you have questions or need clarification let me know and I will give it! While this is loosely based on the series, I have made changes to twist it into my own. Ages, who went on the final quests and new characters. Sometimes I think I do a better job then I actually do giving out that info!! 
> 
> Also I know I said 15 chapters, but this seems to be taking a life of its own and I already have up to 16 done and I still have so much more I want to write.


	11. Chapter 11- Forgiveness and Family

Hermione turned when the glass doors slid open and her face broke into a large smile when she saw Ginny running out to meet her at the table with a huge smile on her face. Hermione stood up and ran to her, meeting her halfway and throwing her arms around her.

“I missed you.” Ginny whispered into her ear, “I am the only girl there right now and all the boys are disgusting.” She said pulling back with a watery smile. “We brought Crookshanks… we left him inside.” 

Hermione pulled back and cupped Ginny’s cheeks, “I missed you too and Crookshanks.” She said with a blinding smile “…. You face looks so much better, how are you feeling?” She asked looking carefully at the scratches on Ginny’s cheek.

Ginny shrugged, “I am better, I am just trying to sleep in the house that never shuts up…. That is not going as well.” Ginny said laughing at her. 

Hermione giggled, “I have been getting so much sleep and rest here… the house is utterly silent during the day when everyone is at work… so I have had a ton of naps.” She said pushing her hair behind her ear making Ginny roll her eyes in envy. “Rub it in why don’t you.” Ginny muttered.

Hermione looked up as Harry walked with a frown on his face, Hermione did not know what to make of it, “Hey Harry, how are you?” Hermione asked uncertainly looking down.

Harry shook his head, “Not great.” He said softly, making Hermione’s heart stop for a moment before Harry kept going, “My favorite person in the world ran away without telling me and I have been worried about her ever since….” He walked over and pulled her in to his arms tightly, making sure to keep his arms on her shoulders, “Never again.” He whispered into her ear, “Promise me next time you will run to me… that you will ask me for help.” He asked laying his head on hers.

Hermione shook her head as she buried it in his neck, “But…… I didn’t want to put you in the middle.” She whispered her voice breaking.

Harry pulled back and cupped her cheek, “Look at me Minnie…. There is no middle here…. No, you vs Ron.” The group paused since it was the first time someone said his name out loud…identified out loud the person who hurt Hermione so badly. But Harry did not notice he just kept going, “… it is just YOU and you are hurt…” He brushed a thumb over her cheek, “I am ALWAYS on your side Minnie… always, just like I know that you are on mine.” He made Hermione look him in the eye, “I understand why you came here though, and I am glad that you had a safe place to be…. I am glad that you came here….” He took a deep breath, “and I am sorry I was not paying enough attention… that I was ignoring all of the signs.”

Hemione nodded at him before biting her lip, her breath caught before she looked up at his eyes, “I did not want you to be mad at me…...and he has been through a lot..” She shook her head, holding her hands up, “I know that it is not a defense, but I do think that him holding the locket made him…. It worse.” She said looking down. “We all struggled so much.” She whispered. 

Harry shook his head sharply, his eyes flashing angrily, “Bullshit Hermione.” He barked, making Vlad and Alek look at him with narrowed eyes, but waited to see what Harry was going to say, “Don’t you dare do that… give him an excuse or something to hide behind…. I wore that locket twice as much as he did, and you wore it twice as much as I did and neither of us are acting like that… or hurting others…...” He fiercely, making the rest of the group look on in a mixture of confusion, sadness and frustration that she was giving Ron an excuse. 

Hermione looked down at the ground, “I know…. but he is family…. He is Ginny’s brother, Molly’s son… and I have already caused so much pain for them… first Percy left, then Fred got hurt because of me and now Ron… they will have to choose sides.” She whispered softly to Harry.

But Ginny heard her and snorted, “First of all, like Harry said, there are no sides…... It is not just you that he has been acting like a complete Git with…... but even if he was an angel to the rest of us……... it is not acceptable or ok for him to hurt you or anyone else. …” Ginny turned her to look Hermione in the eyes, “If it was me that was hit…. Me that he attacked…. Do you think I should hide it... not say anything?”

Hermione shook her head but murmured, “But it is different… you are his sister.” She whispered; her hands clasped together in front of her.

Ginny shook her head, reaching out to cup her cheek “And you are family... my sister… just like you are Harry’s sister and he is my brother…... we have made our own family… blood or no blood…. we are family.” She said with passion making Harry smile at her, nodding. 

Ginny sighed, “Just like Percy is no one’s fault…. We did not know he was going to leave… it was his choice when he did…... period…. And Fred… well Fred did what I would have done if I was standing next to you, or Harry would have… or if it had been reversed… or I should say that when it was reversed… you do and did the same for us…. More than once.” Ginny said, eyes firm making Hermione give her a watery smile. “You saved my life more than once by taking something that was meant for me… jus like Harry has…. That is what we do when we are with family… we stand with and in front of each other when we need to.”

“Hey now.” A voice said from behind Ginny and Harry, “Don’t take away my credit… I am a bloody hero” 

Hermione looked over Harry ‘s shoulder and took one look at Fred standing there leaning on George and Molly and Hermione burst into tears. She quickly ran over to Fred, stopping in front of him, wanting to throw her arms around him, but also not wanting to hurt him. 

Viktor walked up to see Hermione reach shaking hands up to Fred’s face and cup his cheeks softly and felt his heart clench at the sight of her being so tender with him, “Fred.” She whispered. Fred looked down at her with a soft smile, “My little firecracker.” He said slowly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Hermione pushed her face into his neck and let out a soft sob, her arms carefully wrapping around his middle. 

Ginny, Harry and Molly smiled knowing how much these two had missed each other. The last few months they had leaned on each other more than anyone else and when Fred took the curse meant for Hermione she was shattered. When Fred woke up Sunday and she was missing, he immediately knew something was wrong and wanted to see her. It was the reason he was here today, even though he was not supposed to travel yet. 

Hermione leaned back in Fred’s arms and smiled up at him with a watery smile, “You are ok?” She asked softly. Her right hand coming forward to lay gently on his chest over his heart, “You are going to be ok?” She asked 

Fred grinned down at her, “Did you think you are getting rid of me that fast.” He gave a mocking frown at her with a raised eyebrow, “But I am a little upset you did not run to my bed side…. I woke up reaching for you and you were nowhere to be found… so I had to drag my own arse out of bed and come find you.” He said reaching up to tap her nose.

She gave him a watery smile, “Sorry.” She said reaching up to run her fingers over the cut on his neck, “Next time I will run to you and wake you right up when I need you.”

Fred rolled his eyes, “You think that I am joking when really I am being dead serious…. I was worried about you… next time come to me… please.” His hand brushing her cheek, “I did not like waking up to know something was wrong and I could not help you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “And what were you going to do from your hospital bed?” She asked grinning up at him.

Fred shrugged, “Hold your hand, tell you it was going to be ok… make you smile…. Have security kick his ass.” He said starting to lean on her.

Hermione frowned taking in his paler than normal completion, “Come sit with me….” She said wrapping her arms around his waist, leading him to the table. “And I promise I will always run to you next time.” Knowing full well he was saying that he was also on her side in this. The group watched on as the two tried not to lean on each other, while both hurting nad needing help but no one wanted to intrude. 

George snorted behind them, “Well mother I see how important we are…. She just walks away from us because of the man with a few battle wounds.” He said crossing his arms, grinning widely, making the group laugh.

Hermione turned her head to look at him and grinned as she helped Fred sit in the chair, she fussed over Fred for a few moments, conjuring him a blanket and getting him a glass of water before turning back to George and ran to give him a quick hug, “Hello Bug.” He whispered in her ear, “I missed your calm and intelligent presence…. It is just chaos and havoc in the house without you.”

Hermione pulled back and looked up at him with a large smile, “I miss you too… although not the yelling and fighting.” She gave a light laugh, “Just like I am sure it is you that is creating most of the chaos and havoc.” She whispered loudly making Fred laugh at them and George wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Hermione looked over at Molly who nodded at her before sweeping Hermione in her arms making George yell that it was not fair that she was being taken already.

Molly laughed as she pulled Hermione close and whispered in her ear, “I missed you.” She pulled back and cupped Hermione’s cheeks, “You were my only intelligent child...” She said making George, Ginny and Fred yell out “Hey” in different versions of laughter and snorting.

Molly shrugged, “You are the only one who always acted right, without you at the Burrow to make all the rest of the heathens behave, it is complete chaos in my house.” She whispered brushing her thumb over the cut on Hermione’s cheek carefully. Fred, George and Ginny nodded at Hermione behind Molly’s back making Hermione give a soft giggle, a tear running down her face.

After a moment Hermione looked up at Molly and frowned, “I am sorry.” She whispered. 

Molly shook her head, “No…. I am sorry… I should have been paying attention.” She cupped both of Hermione’s cheeks and looked her in the eyes, “You are my daughter… part of our family, you have been for years, since the first summer you and Harry spent with us in the Burrow….you both became my children that year….. And I did not watch out and I did not take care of you… please forgive me.” She said softly, a tear sliding down Molly’s cheek.

Hermione shook her head, “But…. I …... you know who did it right?” She asked softly.

Molly nodded at her, “I do know… it was Ron and it does not matter…. Because you are the one the was hurt and you are the only one that matters right now.” She said, “I do NOT blame you... There are two people I blame; one is me for not seeing… not stopping… not helping you… and Ron, the person who did it.” Molly wrapped her arms around Hermione, “I love you Hermione.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around her tightly, “Thank you…… I love you.” She said tears streaming down her face. George clicked his tongue and wrapped his arms around his mother to grab at Hermione, “Don’t forget me… you love me too right Minnie?” He said grinning over his mothers shoulder. 

Hermione laughed and put her arms around George sandwiching Molly in the middle, “I do love you too George.” She said.

Harry and Ginny went and wrapped their arms around Hermione on either side, “What about us?” Ginny said pushing her nose into Hermione’s hair, “Don’t you love us too?”

Hermione giggled, “Yes…. I love you guys too.” She said closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, “I love you all so much.” She whispered.

They all turned to Fred who had snorted from the table, “Well I see how it is, just because I can’t get up, you love them more than me…. Did you forget I almost died last week?” He said with grin. “I am supposed to be your favorite.” 

Hermione looked over at Fred in-between all of the Weasley’s and grinned, “You are my favorite…. My absolute favorite.” She said pulling away to walk over and give Fred a smacking kiss on his cheek before sitting at the table next to him. She leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I love you the most, most, most, most…… But you can’t tell anyone.” She whispered loudly making Fred laugh before grabbing her left hand and holding it tight. 

Viktor looked on with fury burning through his body, the way she leaned into Fred to whisper to him, the way he smiled at her, the way she laid a hand on his arm…. His detested every moment of their interaction. He went to step closer, but Vlad put his hand on his wrist to hold him back. Viktor clenched his jaw as a scowl etched into his face, “She is too close him.” He muttered. 

Vlad raised an eyebrow, “Why is she too close… she looks comfortable.” He said crossing his arms.

Viktor’s eyes shot over to his brother as he snarled, “She is MINE.” His lips curling into a scowl. 

Vlad shrugged but stayed silence much to Viktor’s fury. 

Viktor’s jaw ticked and clenched as he looked back over at Hermione giggling with Fred and felt his rage and frustration from earlier simmer back to the surface. He was a tidal wave of emotions lately, up and down, left and right. And right now, he wanted to rip Fred’s arms off and carry Hermione away and lock her up in his room. 

Viktor turned on his heel and walked back to the house much to his brother’s amusement. When he made it into the dining room, he kicked the small table that felt his wrath earlier in the week and watched it shatter against the wall. Why the fuck did she have to sit so close to him… laugh with him……... fucking kiss him, especially when she would not even be in his space unless she was sleeping or half asleep.

Viktor sat in the chair in front of the window and put his head in his hands, at first he had been so happy to see Hermione being loved and supported by the people she thought of as more family. But then he watched the interactions between Fred and Hermione them more he felt his heart start to stutter. The way she wrapped her arms around Fred, the way she smiled at him, the way she laughed with him, the way she helped him………... the way she had leaned down kissed his cheek so freely. That kiss tore at his heart, her kisses belonged to him nad only him.

Viktor took a deeper breath, trying push away the frustration and anger and the sadness that was creeping up on him… all of the calm he got from the conversation with his mother this morning was gone. Maybe this was why Hermione was stepping back from him, maybe she had already moved on from him and it was too late. Viktor felt his heart breaking the pain like a burning inferno at the thought of losing her forever. He felt his heart falter as the emotions raged through him. He gasped as the physical pain threatened to take him to the floor, looking up at a sound to see Andrian walk into the room. 

“Viktor.” Andrian said looking at the distraction of the room and the pain on Viktor’s face.   
“What is going on?” 

Viktor looked out the window, the table was full of laughing and happy people and he wanted to be happy for Hermione… she was surrounded by not one family but two families now. She knew that no matter what she had support from all of them. Yet, he could not stop the feeling of frustration and anger and sadness that he was not part of it. He had walked back inside a few moments ago, but he felt the separation even before Hermione had walked outside. From the moment he had walked into the room this morning he had felt her pulling away from him. She ignored his questions, left him in their bed, and now she was sitting next to and laughing with the red headed Wesley. “I feel lost.” He muttered, “I am losing everything.” Softly closing his eyes, dropping his head into his hands. 

Andrian sat down across from him, “How can I help.” He asked softly. 

Viktor shook his head, “Go back 12 months and make it so she and I are still here….together…... go back nine months ago and make it so I fought to find out where she was and went to her and found her and demanded answers……” He paused his voice lowering, “Make her still love me right now.”

Andrian looked out at the table and watched Hermione smile, “I can’t turn back time Viktor, but I can see that she still loves you…... we can all see that …. She turns to you.” He said trying to reassure Viktor.

Viktor shook his head, sighing deeply “When I reach for her, she turns away.” He whispered.

Andrian, “She is scared…... I can see it… but when she is not thinking about it, she reaches for you…. She looks to you….” He paused looking back at Hermione, “When she is thinking about it, she gets scared and pulls away…... you have to give her time and show her that you are not going anywhere this time.” Andrian looked to back to Viktor, “You are a seeker Viktor, you know how to wait for what you want…... so wait.”

Viktor snorted, “You sound like Mama now…. I have been waiting and alone for the last year…. I want her now.” He said looking out the window.

Andrian raised an eyebrow, “To bad…...” He said, “You need to suck it up…… You cannot undo the last year…. So, all you can do is go from here now.” He said.

Viktor nodded, “Fine……” He said pushing his hand into his chest as if he could push away the ache that held his heart. “I know…… I want her now… but I would wait forever if I had to…... as long as I knew that I would have her eventually…. But what if she doesn’t come….. what if she doesn’t want me…. And it hurts to see her smile at others, reach for others… Fucking kiss others… when she can’t stand to be in the same room as me, let alone interacting with me.” He snarled the last part. 

Andrian looked over at him with a grin, “Who did she kiss?” He asked eyebrows raised.

Viktor looked over at him with narrowed eyes, “One of the twins… the one that she is sitting next to… the one that is hurt.” He spat out. 

Andrian raised an eyebrow and looked back to Hermione and Fred who were whispering back and forth, Hermione smiling a large carefree smile and Andrian wanting to mess with Viktor said, “She does look very close to him.” He said gesturing with his hand at the window. 

Viktor clenched his hands and looked over to the wall as he felt his frustration come back, “I know.” He snarled.

Andrian covered his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. Andrian could see the friendship that was between Hermione and the redhead. The way she was protective over him, like she was with any of them, but Viktor only saw the way she smiled at him, the way she was able to be close to him without fear or apprehension and Viktor’s jealousy clouded his thoughts. 

Andrian took mercy on Viktor and changed the subject, “I talked to your coach…. I told him that Hermione just got back from the war and was hurt badly. I told him that you were losing sleep because you were coming home from practice and taking care of her all night and then going to practice again the next day.” He said.

Viktor looked over at him with a question in his eyes, “What did the coach say?” He asked leaning back in his chair looking exhausted.

Andrian shook his head, “He asked why you didn’t just tell him… that he would have given you time to be here.” He said.

Viktor shook his head, “Because at least when I am training, I can fly and be angry and get a break…. I try not to let her see my anger, but every time I think of her being hurt… of her pain and suffering…. the rage pulls me under until I can only see red…... and I want to beat something.” He growled.

Andrian nodded, “That is what I thought, which is why I told your coach that you would still come to practice…. He agreed but said that he wants you to come to practice only 6 until 12… then spend time with family… he said that your head is not in game right now…. That you need to balance these two… he also said that he hopes Hermione gets better soon and if we need anything let him know.” Andrian said, “Plus he said it is only special for you on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. The rest of the team will have that practice time on Thursday and Friday, then on Friday afternoon you will all travel to Spain before the Cup on Saturday.”

Viktor nodded, “Ok….” He said rubbing his hand down his face, “Ok….. I will figure this out… I will help Mila, win next game and we will all be fine…Da?” Viktor said with a snort, “And I will do all of this by next weekend….. too easy.” Viktor rolled his eyes. 

Andrian laughed, “Da, I think you can do some of this… yes, you will win game next week, you will be supportive of Mione every day and eventually all will be right.” He paused look looking at Viktor and gave him a small smile, “Just keep loving her and being there for her… it will happen.”

Viktor gave a quick nod looking out of the window, “Fine… fine …. Fine…. I am stubborn, I can wait…...” He said softly and his face held a small smile as Hermione threw her head back and laughed at something Vlad said to her. Viktor looked over at Andrian, “Does the hotel have any extra rooms. I was planning on inviting the Wesley’s to the match now... I know it would make Mila happy…. Can you get them their own port key from the Burrow to the hotel and rooms to stay in on Friday and Saturday…. I want Hermione in ours… but the others close so she can visit with them”

Andrian nodded, “We have 2, four-bedroom suites next to each other and each have 6 beds. Two king beds and 4 queens. I was going to have each of us get our own rooms, but I can have Vlad and Alek bunk together and I am sharing with Rosa.” He said thinking… “Then Mama and Papa have one king and one for you in one suite, leaving Hermione is a room with a queen in your suit and a few beds left in my room… how many beds do you think they will need?” 

Viktor nodded his head, “I think 5 total, what we have should be enough, but check to see if there are any more rooms next to ours open just in case Mila wants to invite anyone else…. How many seats are open in my family box?” He asked looking out the window.

Andrian shrugged, “We have 20 seats, but I am sure if we need space, I can ask other players for there… I know we have shared ours before.” He said

Viktor shook his head, “I think that should be plenty I am thinking we only have 13 right now but I will ask at dinner.” Viktor looked out at the table again smiling when he saw Hermione giggle at something Harry was saying. 

Andrian laughed when Mecho threw a biscuit at Hermione and she slapped it midair and it hit Harry in the forhead making the table burst into laughter. Andrian looked over to Viktor, “Look at her laugh Viktor, do you think she has laughed this much in the last few months… even the first few days she was here…… no, she is slowly laughing….. slowly brightening… and she will come to you soon, too.” 

Viktor looked out to Hermione and smiled, “Her whole face lights up when she smiles… it is like the sun is finally come out.” He whispered softly. “I want her to smile at me like that again.” 

Andrian rolled his eyes, “Da, da…. Come on, you lovesick pup… lets go closer to the sun.” He said standing up. Viktor sighed and pulled his wand to fix the table that he just broke once again. 

Andrian snorted, “Mama is gonna kill you if you break this table beyond repair…you know that she loves this table.” He said watching Viktor put the table back together, but it wobbled a bit, “I am pretty sure that you are literally missing a piece…. It is not sitting right.” He snorted.

Viktor created a small wedge from a napkin and stuck it under the table, transfiguring it to match the wood. Before he looked up and smirked at Andrian, “See no problem.” Viktor said with a grin. 

Andrian rolled his eyes, “I will tell Mama it was you if she finds it and is looking for who to blame.” He said walking to the door. 

Viktor shook his head, “She won’t find it…and if she does, we can blame Vlad together.” Viktor said with a smirk, running to catch up with Andrian. 

Andrian nodded, grinning at Viktor, “Fine but only if you tell Mama that it was Alek that broke that vase in the hallway if she finds it.” He said making Viktor burst into laughter.

“That was you?” Viktor said laughing, “That is worse than the table…. And I already told Mama that was not me when she found it… I told her it was Vlad.”

Andrian burst out laughing and pushed Viktor as they walked up to the picnic table, they booth looked up to see Ana looking at them with narrowed eyes. “What is so funny, boys?” She asked with a small smile knowing they were up to something but happy to see genuine smiles on their faces, she was ready to let it go.

Viktor and Andrian both smiled innocently, shaking their heads looking like they were 4 and 9 instead of 24 and 29. Ana looked over at Molly who smiled back at her, “Just like my boys.” Molly said with a grin. 

Ana nodded back with a grin, “I am sure that I will eventually find whatever they are trying to hide.” She said shaking her head. 

Hermione grinned at the boys, “I am sure it will have something to do with something being broken.”

Andrian held up his hands and grinned at her, “Hey, hey now love, don’t try and get me in trouble for anything quiet yet.” He said sitting across from Hermione at the table. “We all know if something is broken it was Viktor, his temper is the bad one.”

Hermione’s giggled flittered across the air when she watched Viktor slap Andrian upside the head, “So much for sticking together.” Viktor said smiling over at her and winking, trying to get her to relax with him.

She rolled her eyes but grinned brighter, “You are not wrong Andrian, his temper is the worst out of you guys.” She said looking at Viktor with mischief in her eyes. 

Viktor smirked at her as he sat down, “No, Mila…. I am the sweetest one here… I was always doing sweet things for you…. And to you…...you should know that…” Then he grinned at her, deciding to push harder, “If you do not remember I would be happy to remind you.” His hint making her blush.

Hermione shook her head as she looked away with wide eyes, “Stop causing trouble.” She murmured turning to Fred who whispered something to the side of her head that made her roll her eyes at him and lean over to say something back that made Fred laugh. 

Viktor’s smile fell into a scowl when Hermione turned her attention away from him back to the redhead. Viktor’s eyes narrowed, “Mila…...” He said waiting until she turned back to him again, “Would you like to...” He started but was cut off by Harry.

“Minnie, what day are you wanting to come to stay next week?” Harry asked taking a bite of his food not looking up but referencing the questions she had whispered to him when he had first gotten to the table earlier.

The entire table stopped to stare at Harry with varying questions in their eyes, then turned to look at Hermione who had turned pale, eyes wide looking around. 

Viktor felt his heart freeze before looking at her with narrowed eyes but it was Alek who spoke up first, “Where are you planning on going, Mione?” He asked sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms, “Because traveling right now is not something that you can do easily…. In fact, I am trying to figure out how I am getting you to the Quidditch Cup safely next week.” He said with narrowed eyes.

Hermione set her hands on her lap and bit her lip, trying to think of what she wanted to say but Viktor shook his head finally speaking up, his scowl flashing, “Stop thinking about what you are going to say and tell the truth, Mila.” He said tapping the table with his knuckles, his anger making his face turn hard. “You promised you would stay and recover… to not run again.”

Hermione turned to him, her eyes flashing, “Last time I check Viktor, I did not have to explain where I go or who I see…… we are friends…. at best, Viktor.” She said with a fire in her voice. “And I was not running, I was going to visit with a friend.”

Had Hermione not been snapping at him about how they were nothing but friends and she was leaving, Viktor would have been turned on, her fire back on full display to him, even if it was directed at him…. But instead his heart was like ice. 

He shook his head, he had enough, he sharply pushed his chair back, quickly standing to walk around the table and pull her chair out turning her to face him.

“Hey.” She said looking up to see Viktor’s trademark scowl etched deeply on his face, “What are you doing?” She snapped; her eyes narrowed back at him.

Viktor shook his head, “Ve are going to talk…. NOW.” He said his voice hard, his accent coming through thick as his anger grew.

Hermione shook her head, “And if I do not want to?” She said crossing her arms, her eyes narrowed.

Viktor’s eyes narrowed back, “Then I will tell you too Vucking bad….” He growled leaning down a hand on either said of her, his hands wrapping tightly around the arms of the chair as his frustration grew. He lowered his face until his nose was almost touching hers, “After last night…. I tried to talk to you… first this morning and you ignored me…. Now I hear you say you thinking you will leave….. SO VE WILL TALK NOW.” He snarled reaching down to scoop Hermione up into his arms. 

The table looked on in varying degrees of interest… some of them confused like a Harry who knew he did something wrong but not sure what, to Ginny who was grinning at Viktor’s display and his brothers, half of them openly smiling and the other half held their laughter under their breath as they watched Viktor carry a yelling Hermione into the house.

Molly looked over to Ana, “What is going on?” She asked as Vlad and Andrian started to openly laugh. 

Ana shook her head, “It is a long story about missed letters…. Letters that were not real and now two people dancing around each other instead of just talking.” Ana said sipping her coffee.

Ginny looked over to Ana, “I KNEW that Viktor would never send those letters.” She growled slamming her hand on the table making Alek grin over at her.

Ana tipped her head at Ginny, “You are just as bright as Hermione said you would be.” She said with a smile. “To bad my son did not show us the letters that he got… we could have told him the same thing.”

Harry shook his head, “Those letters broke her heart.” He said looking over to Ana, as he shook his head, “She almost did not make it… honestly I think it was only the war that made her get up, she put all of her focus on it for so long…. At times I swear she had a death wish…. She would jump in front of spells and death eaters with no thought of herself…. It was scary.” He murmured.

Fred nodded, “She did the same for me… twice in the last few months… no thought, just jumped in front of me… pushed me out of the way… saved my life…….” He paused closing his eyes, “This last time when I pushed her out of the way instead, she almost killed me for stepping in front of her.” He said softly. “She screamed at me that I had things to live for… when I told her she did too, she did not say anything…. Just started to try and patch me up.”

Ana reached for Mecho’s hand, “Mecho….” She whispered hearing again how close they had come to losing Hermione. Mecho shook his head not able to say anything, just grasped her hand and held it tightly.

Molly brook the silence looing from Ginny to Ana, “What letters?” She asked, her eyes full of questions.

Ana nodded, “Well it is a long story… I will tell you what I can.” She said, launching into what the story and letting Molly, Ginny, Fred and Harry chip in pieces of information that the Krum’s did not know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter is the one that you all have been waiting for!!!!!!!! I am so excited to get your thoughts!!


	12. Chapter 12 The Conversation

Viktor strode quickly into the house with a yelling Hermione, walking her through the halls, up the stairs and down the hall of his wing of the house. He walked into his room and kicked the door closed with a sharp kick before gently setting her on his bed. Even in his anger he was treating her like fragile precious piece of glass. 

When she went to get up, he shook his head pointing at her, one hand resting on his hip, “NO… you vill sit and you vill listen for once.” His anger snapping out, his eyes wild.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed as she sat down and crossed her arms, “Fine……….. What do you want to say?” She asked raising one eyebrow, her own irritation coming out in spades at his demands.

Viktor shook his head and rubbed a hand down his face, “Let us start simple…. Vhy do you valk away from me…. Turn avay from me?” He asked crossing his arms, eyes narrowed down at her, his famous scowl covering his face.

Hermione’s face went blank as she took in his questions, “Well… umm.” She paused, looking over to the side, her hands twisting in her lap. She shook her head biting her lip, “I….”

Viktor shook his head, cutting her off, “NO… do not do that…. Do not stop to try and think of answer… just be honest…. vhy do you keep pulling away from me?” He demanded walking over to crotch down in front of her, cupping her cheek to make her look him in the eye, “Vhy Vhen I reach out to you, do you pull away?” He asked again softly this time like he was talking to a frighten baby bird.

Hermione shook her head harder, “Because….” She said softly, pulling away to look to the side again, refusing to look at him.

Viktor shook his head again reaching to cup her cheek carefully turning her face to his, “You must tell the truth Mila… it is the only vay to fix us.” He begged softly, his eyes pouring out his uncertainty and fear.

Hermione closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek, “No….” She said softly pulling away. 

But Viktor fell to his knees and slid closer between her legs, then put both hands on either side of her cheeks forcing her nose to almost touch his, “Mila…vhy…. I keep trying and keep reaching out and you push me avay… over and over again….” He paused his breath coming out in a sharp gasp, “Vhy… do you love someone else…do you not love me any more… is it too late……… please tell me Mila… please.” He begged her setting his forhead on hers, his eyes searching hers.

Hermione closed her eyes against his, her heart physically aching at his words. But closing her eyes was even worse, because her mind filled with the images of Viktor in the paper with his girlfriend, of how happy he looked, how they both smiled at one another. Her eyes flew open and she shook her head pulling her face a way to let it fall into her hands as a sob caught in her throat. Viktor let his hands falls to her knees and waited for her to get through whatever she was thinking and feeling. 

After a few moments Hermione rubbed her face and looked up at Viktor her eyes full of confusion and sadness. She shook her head at him, “Viktor why do you keep saying these things…. why do you keep doing these things…... Why do you keep confusing me?” She asked softly. “I am trying to be your friend…. Trying to create space so we can both heal and be ok.”

Viktor shook his head at her, “Vhat do you mean?” he asked softly, his face confused. “Do you only vant to be my friend now?” His voice light and trembling, his hands tightening on her knees as the fear of what her next words could be took his breath away.

Hermione just kept shaking her head as she gently pushed him away to stand up, slowly walking over to the balcony, pushing the doors open to walk out and lean against the rail. She could not think, could not process, she did not understand what he wanted from her… He had moved on, she saw him smiling, she saw him happy…. She did not understand what he wanted from her.

Viktor let his head fall to the bed as he kept taking deep breaths, trying to push down the fear and the apprehension of her again walking away. He looked up to see her staring out into the field where he used to practice for quidditch…... where he still practiced and played with his brothers. He slowly stood up, his hands trembling as he walked over to lean against the rail next to her. He looked out into the field and let her take her time, let her decide what she wanted the entire time praying that he was not going to lose her.

He was rewarded when after a few moments Hermione sighed, “Viktor when I left… while I was gone….” She closed her eyes, her breath catching for a moment, “Things changed…. So many things changed…. We can’t go back Viktor… it is too late.” She whispered, refusing to look over at him, her heart shattering.

Viktor stopped breathing as denial set in, he shook his head, “No…..No….. NO!” He growled, “I refuse to believe this.” He turned to face her, reaching out to her, his eyes narrowed as she took a step back.

Viktor was desperate when he gently grabbed Hermione shoulders, “Ok… fine you say we can’t go back… then we will not go back to how we were …….. but we can start over now.” He begged her, “We will start over, I will prove to you my love every day, over and over until you love me again.” He said stepping closer, “Please Mila… please, let us try again.”

Hermione closed her eyes as the tears flooded, “But we can’t Viktor…. It’s too late because you have moved on and I can’t be the reason that others are hurt.” She said pulling away to walk through the room.

Viktor stood on the balcony for a few moments trying to understand what she was saying before turning and running to grab her by the door, “I am confused Mila, vhat are you talking about?” He cupped her cheeks as he watched the agony flash across her face. “Mila who is hurting here…. Besides you and me.” He asked softly.

Hermione shook her head closing her eyes, “Viktor….. please stop.” She begged, reaching up to grab his wrists, “I can’t do this… it hurts too much.” She said tears running down her face.

Viktor shook his head his heart refusing to accept what she was saying. So, he went a different path, “Vhat…. what do you want, Mila….. tell me not about others….. not about me… not about anything…. What do YOU want?” He begged her, his hands cupping her head pulling her forward to rest his forhead on hers, his nose brushing hers. 

Hermione shook her head a sob catching in her throat, “Viktor I can’t.” She whispered, her lips brushing his as she shook her head, tears rolling down her face.

Viktor shook his head pulling back to look into her eyes, refusing to accept her answer, “Fine… do you want to know what I want, Mila…. Since you cannot say what you want, I will tell you what I want, what I dream of… what I crave…..” He paused forcing her to look him in the eyes and let her see everything, his eyes swirling with pain, hope, passion “YOU Mila… I want you….. I love you.... I dream of you.” His voice broke as told her what he wanted.

Hermione closed her eyes, shaking her head, “You can’t…… you can’t want me……we can’t.” She whispered, closing her eyes refusing to let her heart hope.

Viktor anger snapped and he growled at her, “DO NOT speak for me…. If you do not want me… then say so, but don’t tell me what I feel or want.” He scowled, his jaw clenching “I know what I want….” He said firmly with no hesitation, “So what do you want Mila… look at me and tell me that you love me……………..” He paused and closed his eyes, “Or tell me that you do not love me.” He begged her, “Just tell me if you love me or if you want to move on with someone else…. please… because I dream of you, crave of you… you tell me you love me I will take you and never let you go… but if you tell me you don’t want me, I will try and step away.” He muttered the last part so low she almost did not hear him.

Hermione sobbed, sliding to her knees, “I can’t Viktor… I can’t.” She said, her voice breaking. “It hurts too much.” She shook her head, her heart in physical pain.

Viktor fell to his knees on the floor in front of her and grabbed her face, forcing her eyes up to his, “Look at me….. now.” He begged, his breath coming out on harsh gasps, when her eyes met his he nodded, “OK, simple Mila…Do you love me?” He asked, “Yes or no.”

Hermione closed her eyes, but Viktor rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip, “NO Mila, open your eyes and look at me….” When she finally opened her eyes, his heart broke at the fear and pain swirling through them, “Do…. you………. love…..me?” He asked her, “Just say yes or no….. please.” He begged her. “Please.” 

Hermione closed her eyes again, and she gave up trying to do what she thought was the right thing and decided she would pray for forgiveness for it later. She looked up into Viktor’s eyes as tears slid down her face, “Yes…” She gasped, “I still love you… I have always loved you… I never stopped loving you.” She whispered. 

Viktor’s heart stopped at her words, then started to beat wildly in relief, in excitement…… he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes filling as his heart began to settle, “Mila.” He murmured. “My Mila…” He went to brush his lips across hers, to claim her again but stopped when she pulled back from him.

Hermione shook her head, tears streaming down her face, “Viktor… we can’t.” She whispered, grabbing his wrists. “We can’t.” Her voice breaking as she fell into a sob. 

Viktor’s head snapped back, and his eyes were wild as he shook his head sharply at her. “STOP.” He snarled when she tried to tell him no again… he refused to listen to her say no ever again. 

He growled his voice shaking, giving her a small but gentle shake, “We can… and we will… I love you, Mila….my heart aches for you… my arms ache for you…. I cannot sleep without you… I cannot live without you……. and as long as you love me… even if you only love me a little…. Then we can and we will……. I will love you enough for both of us” He said pulling her sharply into his arms and covering her mouth with his, swallowing her sob, kissing away her pain.

His lips brushed hers, back and forth, one of his arms sliding around her shoulders to pull into his lap, his other hand coming up to cup her head to tilt her mouth up to his. He slid his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance and he felt his heart slam forward when her lips parted for him and her tongue gently touched his. “Mila.” He groaned, his teeth pulling on her lip to give it a gentle suckle before pulling back. He opened his eyes to look down and see her panting up at him, her eyes closed softly and her left hand reaching up to cup his cheek and pull him back down. His lips brushing across her cheeks to flutter across her eyes in soft butterfly kisses, “MY Mila.” His hand cupped the back of her head, moving her head to the side as his lips brushed across her cheek bone until he got to her ear. He gently pulled the lobe between his teeth, “My Mila.” He murmured as his lips brushed the shell of her ear, “I love you…. Обичам те.” 

Hermione shifted her face to capture his mouth again and Viktor groaned deeply, as this time it was her teeth that pulled on his lip, her force pulling him in, “Viktor.” She murmured, sitting up slowly to put a leg on either side of Viktor’s hips, straddling his bent legs. “MY Viktor.” She murmured into his mouth. She wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and cupped his cheek with her left hand, pulling him closer to her. Hermione brushed her lips across his cheek, biting his chin before licking across to his ear. She pulled the lobe into her mouth and suckled it making Viktor groan and grasp her thighs, rolling his hips into her.

Viktor pulled her mouth back to his sharply, his teeth pulling her lip into his mouth to suckle it before biting it sharply making her gasp and arch. He quickly ran his tongue over it to soothe it and her moan melted into his mouth making his heart jump. “Mila.” He whispered, “I love you………….. so much…… forever.” He gave her butterfly kisses over her lips, “Please love me back.” He begged her.

Hermione pulled back slightly to lay her forhead on his, “Of course I love you Viktor….” She said cupping his cheeks, she brushed her lips across first one cheek, “I have always loved you…...” then her lips brushed his other cheek, “I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU.” She said thickly, brushing her lips across his gently.

Viktor nodded, closing his eyes as his hands tightened on her thighs, “Please…. Please don’t ever leave me again.” He begged her, pushing his face into her chest, resting his forhead between her breasts. “I almost did not make it the last time…. I cannot lose you………… I can’t.” His voice catching softly. 

Hermione cupped his neck and kissed the top of his head before wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her, so there was no space between them, “I love you Viktor…. I will try to never leave you again.” She said her left hand running through his hair, her thumb brushing his cheek, her right arm resting along his shoulder.

Viktor pulled back to look up at her, “Not good enough.” He said reaching up to cup her cheeks, “Trying is not enough.” He said shaking his head at her, “I need you to swear you will not leave me ever…. Swear that I will never be without you again.” His eyes wild, his hands lightly tightening on her face.

Hermione cupped his cheeks, her lips pulling his back to hers again, brushing back and forth for a moment, until he relaxed. “I cannot promise you that.” She whispered into his mouth, kissing him again when he tensed up, “I will never lie to you… and life happens… what I can promise you that I will never ever leave of my own choice, I will never ever believe anything unless you tell me it to my face… I promise to fight for you and I… forever.” She said. 

Viktor’s hands shook as they ran up and down her arms, “My Mila…. where you go…. I will go.” He said gently as he slid his hands up to tenderly hold her face, his forhead falling to meet hers, “I cannot be parted from you… never again.” 

Hermione pulled him in and placed her lips on his, brushing back and forth until Viktor sighed against her lips. Hermione gently pulled back to place a kiss on his nose, “I am ok with that…. As long as where you go….. I can follow.” She whispered.

Viktor nodded, “Da…. My heart…. My love… it would be everything to have you always by my side….” He whispered his voice thick with longing. He softly placed his right hand over her heart, pushing gently. “Always …. we will be one.” He said resting his forhead on hers. 

Hermione look him in the eyes before sliding her right hand to gently lay over his heart, gently pushing back, “Always….. we will be one.” She whispered softly before brushing her lips over his.

Viktor carefully slid his arms around her hips and pulled her in close as he could, his heart finally settling in his chest with no pain, no fear and no sadness for the first time in almost a year, “Lay with me Mila, just for a moment… let me hold you.” He begged her, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke, resting his head on hers. 

Hermine sighed against him, laying her head on his shoulder “I want to…. So badly but, can we go eat lunch first…tell everyone goodbye, and then get some medicine from Alek… and take a long nap?” She said against his neck.

Viktor frowned, “Medicine ……You are hurting…...” He asked softly, his hand brushing down her back gently, pulling away the instant she flinched. 

Hermione nodded wanting to tell him the entire truth “Yes…. I have been moving a lot today, more than normal…. but I also want to see Fred again before he leaves and Ginny and Harry.” She said pushing her face into his neck. 

Viktor frowned, “What is Fred to you?” He asked a scowl fixed on his face, as he looked over her shoulder to the door.

Hermione giggled making Viktor look down at her sharply, “You are so silly.” She said cupping his cheek, “Fred is a very dear, very special, very important person Viktor.” She said grinning up at him.

Viktor snorted, “Now we are for sure not going back down.” He said shaking his head, making her laugh harder. “I will not share you with anyone….. especially not red headed little boy.” He snarled, his hands gripping her hips.

Hermione tipped her head back and laughed at his scowl, she reached up and traced her fingers over his lips, “My Heart….” She brushed her fingers over his cheek, “…. Fred is important to me… you have to be nice to him.” She said kissing him gently.

Viktor shook his head, “No … I will not let you around him ever again.” He grasped her hip tightly, “I am a selfish man, Mila… and after the last year I am ready to rip apart anyone who would take this….” He said cupping her cheek, “Take you away.” He said kissing her lips softly.

Hermione pulled back to look him in the eyes, “My poor Viktor, I guess it is mean to tease you right now.” She said brushing her fingers down his cheek, “Fred is important… because he saved me.” She whispered, “The first few months after I got that letter, Fred is the one who would make me smile when I was sad…. Make me laugh when I was crying… hold me close when I was alone.” She paused and closed her eyes, “Fred would make sure that I ate…. Make sure that I slept.... would distract me with his problems, so I could forget mine for a while….” She took a breath, “If all of that was not enough, he literally saved me at the battle at Hogwarts… he pushed me out of the way when a death eater was aiming for me…. That is why he is hurt… he almost died because of me.” She whispered, the pain coming through, “He took the curse that was meant for me and if he hadn’t…. I would have died because I had already been cursed twice that day… I would not have survived the last one and Fred knew that.” She murmured a tear sliding down her face.

Viktor’s breath caught as another memory Hermione gave him ripped through him. Another time she was hurt… that she almost died. He pulled her closer, kissing her forhead, “Mila, my heart cannot handle these stories… I want to hear every single story…. every single moment… to know everything but….” He shook his head, his breath catching in his throat, “but not being able to change it… to know that I was not there to help you… it rips away my insides.” He said placing his head against her chest trying to breath her in as tears slid down his cheek. “Tell me everything, but don’t judge my tears, Mila… my heart cries for you.” 

Hermione shook her head cupping his face and pulling him back to look into his eyes, “Your tears soothe me…. But they also hurt me… like my stories for you…. To know what I went through, to be there for me now…. It helps me to see how much you care, but it hurts me to see you cry.” She brushed her thumbs over his cheeks, “But I am glad we can share our pain and our love again.”

Viktor nodded reaching out to kiss her lips gently, “I will always share your pain, I will always be your strength, Mila… Always.” He said, passion in his voice as he clenched her hips tighter, grasping her as close as possible.

Hermione smiled, “I love you.” She said softly.

Viktor nodded and sighed dramatically, “I will go down and like your red headed friend…. But know that I will be plotting his demise if he touches you or whispers in your ear anymore.” He snarled.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, “Would it help if I told you that Fred is very much in love with someone else already?” She asked leaning forward to kiss Viktor’s nose. 

Viktor’s eyes widened and his lips curled into a grin, “Da, that would make me feel much better.” He said his hands pulling her hips closer to him as he sat back on his heels.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Viktor’s neck and gently kissed him, “Well Fred is very happy with his boyfriend….. He loves him very much.” She said running her hands through his hair.

Viktor’s eyes widened and then he laughed a loud booming laugh, “Da….. that does make me much better.” He said pulling her in for a deep kiss, “Now I can go down there and not feel bad about dreaming of his death before.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, “You are such a dork.” She said cupping his cheeks before leaning forward to lay her forhead on his, “But I love you anyway.”

Viktor nipped her lip, “Let us go downstairs… you need food and friends… then medicine and sleep.” He said, wrapping his arms around her hips before kneeling up and then slowly standing with her legs wrapped around his waist. “Should I carry you like this?” He asked walking over to the door.

Hermione shook her head, laying her head on his shoulder, “It’s too high up here….” She said closing her eyes, “But I have missed being in your arms.” 

Viktor kissed her curls as he walked out his door, “I have missed you being in my arms.” He said walking down the hall, “But I did grow another inch.” He said grinning.

Hermione pulled back in his arms, to look him in the eyes, “Wait so you are how tall now?” she asked.

Viktor grinned at her, “6 foot 4 inches, 240 pounds of muscle, love… better to carry you around with.” He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Why do you keep getting bigger and bigger?” She asked wiggling in his arms when he got to the stairs.

Viktor set her down carefully and bent down to look her in the eye, “Why don’t you get any bigger?” He asked touching her nose with a grin.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, hurt flashing through them, “I am a respectable 5 foot 5 inches, thank you very much.” She said turning to walk down the stairs halfway down she looked up to see him grinning down at her, “and 110 pounds…. But I have been gaining weight since the war ended… I lost a lot while we were on the run…” She looked down at her hands, “I know that I am thin right now…. And it is not very attractive.”

Viktor shook his head as walked down the stairs to her, knowing he said the wrong thing just now and he had to make her see how special she was, “You are beautiful right now… you were beautiful before you left and if you gain 50 pounds, it will just be more curves for me to love…..” He said looking her in the eyes, “So eat my love…. Eat cake and bread… or stay how you are… I do not care, I will love you anyway you are… as long as you are happy…because as long as you are happy, you are beautiful.” He said setting his hands on her hips.

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes, “I am?” She asked softly.

Viktor took two steps down, so he was eye level with her, “I love who you are…. I love what is inside you… I love you when you are happy, no matter what.” He said softly, but when her eyes still held a layer of fear, he shook his head, “Would you love me less if I was shorter? He asked.

Hermione shook her head, “Maybe more….” She said with a smile, “because I would be able to kiss you without stretching so far.” She said with a small smile wrapping her arms around his shoulders, gently kissing his lips.

Viktor laughed at her, shaking his head, his hands tightened on her hips and he pulled her closer, so her body was tight along his, so she could feel every muscle, every hard dip and curve, “I am strong and sexy now in this body but would you love me less if I was thinner or……. what if I quit quidditch and become fat… will you love me less then?” he asked eyebrow raised. 

Hermione shook her head, “I will always love you… no matter what you look like.” She said simply. 

Viktor tilted his forhead to hers, “It is the same for me… my love is not based on your looks Mila…” He paused to look over her face, one hand sinking deep into her hair, “Even though I love how you look… your silky mahogany curls that shine in the light with different golds and chocolates that I love to sink my fingers into….. your deep endless coffee eyes with bright golden caramel flecks that I fall into every time I look into them.” He said catching her eyes, letting her see everything that was inside him pouring out…. All of the love… the passion…. the lust that he felt for her. His thumb brushed her bottom lip, “Your sweet soft pink lips that I dream of at night…… that I want to spend the rest of my life worshiping.” He whispered huskily. He tilted her head back faintly and slid his thumb slightly past her lips, so she quickly gave it a lick that had him groaning low in his throat, “This tongue.” He murmured the hand on her hip tightening pulling her body tighter against his, “The way that it can drive me crazy when it is touching any…. Single…. Part…. of me……” He said letting his forehead fall to hers again, pushing his body into hers for a moment, before pulling back to look down at her again, “But more than that…. The way you use it to throw words at me… to battle knowledge… to battle thoughts… the way you whisper words of love that fill my heart…. Your kindness and gentleness to those around you… the way you always want to make the world a better place…. Save everyone you can……” He took a deep breath, “My love is based on your heart, my Mila… everything else just makes it that much sweeter.” He said pulling her into a deep kiss until she slowly slid her arms tight around his shoulders. He kissed her with all of the love and passion that he held onto for the last year. He kissed her like a man drinking water in the heat of the desert. He put everything he had into it, pulling her so close there was no him or her… just them as one. What made it perfection was that she kissed him back with the same amount of passion, pulling his hair tight into her fists, nipping his lips then soothing it with the tongue he loved so much. After a few moments he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, he felt his heart settle as she smiled at him, bright and wide. “Now let’s go see everyone, eat and relax…then some medicine and naps, Da?”

Hermione nodded at him, sliding her left arm through his, “Da.” She whispered walking down the stairs with him.


	13. Chapter 13- Ministry Business.

Hermione walked through the door out into the backyard to see the group laughing and talking around the table. She smiled as she walked over crossing her arms, Viktor coming up behind her putting his hands on her hips.

Hermione looked over at Harry with a raised eyebrow and Harry gave her a quick shrug and smile, “Sorry, Minnie.” He said looking guilty.

Hermione shook her head, “No it is probably a good thing… it forced some conversations that needed to happen.” She said, “Plus you were not wrong…. I was going to come with you next week and I did not tell you not to say anything.” She said pausing when she felt Viktor’s hands tighten his hands on her hips at the thought of her leaving again.

Hermione reached back and wrapped her arm around his waist and gave him a quick hug, “I was not planning on leaving for ever… just a few days to get a break.” She whispered not looking up to the rest of the table, knowing she would see varying looks of anger and disappointment.

Alek’s jaw clenched as he threw a roll at her to get her attention, “You were going to leave.” He said in an accusing voice, his arms crossed as he scowled. “I literally just talked to you yesterday about traveling and leaving…. About how dangerous it is to you right now.”

Hermione bit her lip and gave him a small smile, “Well…... some stuff had happened that I needed a break from… plus I missed Harry, so I figured I would go for a few days and spend some time with him… I always was going to come back.” She defended herself with a small shrug. “And I was not going to leave without talking to you all first…… I swear I was going to come back.”

Alek narrowed his eyes and threw another roll that would have hit Hermione in the face if Viktor had not blocked it. “Stop.” Viktor growled, watching Hermione flinch at the anticipation of getting hit, but not able to move fast enough to get out of the way. 

Alek pointed, “You cannot even move without pain after a half of day up without medicine and you want to travel across Europe?” He snapped, frustration in his eyes, “Did you not think that we would worry… that we care?” 

Hermione bit her lip, looking down at the sadness and frustration pouring off Alek but it was Viktor who stood to her defense, “She asked Alek…. she did not leave, and we would not have let her.” He said softly. 

Alek threw his hands up and started a rapped fire discussion in Bulgarian with Viktor, who shook his head and after a few moments Viktor yelled back. Alek stood up and yelled louder pointing at Viktor who, snarled back at him in rapid fire and then Viktor’s arm tightened on Hermione making her gasp because his arm was touching part of her back. Viktor immediately paused talking to Alek to look down at Hermione, “Are you ok?” He asked, his hand gently moving off her back up to the back of her neck.

Hermine nodded, her hand patting Viktor’s chest, “I am fine… just sore…. Like Alek said.” She whispered before turing to look at Alek, “Please don’t be mad at me.” She whispered.

Alek narrowed his eyes at her, “It is not ok that you were just going to leave again, you are still not even closely healed, and you are talking about leaving?” He said sharply. “Without even talking to any of us before you were going to leave… without telling me.”

Hermione went to say something, but Alek shook his head and walked off instead muttering to himself in Bulgarian making Hermione frown. 

Viktor leaned down when he felt her tense up, “He is upset because he thought you were going to leave without talking to him first and he is worried about you…. He is not mad, just upset.” He whispered into her ear making her nod at him. Hermione looked over at Harry and gave him a small smile.

Harry looked at her closely, “You are always welcome to come with me Minnie… but…” He paused looking over at Ginny who shook her head. Harry sighed rubbing his forhead over his scar, “I need to talk to you… in private for a moment.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his nervous tick but nodded at him, “Come on then, let’s go take a walk.” She said going to pull away from Viktor. When Viktor tightened his grip on her neck lightly, she turned and smiled up at him, “We won’t go far…. Just over by the lake.” She said softly. 

Viktor clenched his jaw but nodded, he leaned down and brushed his lips over her temple and stepped back to watch her walk away with Harry. He turned to look at the table and his mother who gave him a knowing grin as she sipped her coffee, “Little Bug… I see you have found your anchor again.” Ana said softly.

Viktor shook his head but gave a small smile as he sat down next to Vlad, “Da, Mama.” He said softly. 

Vlad snickered, “So you took any chance the rest of us had away.” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Viktor snorted, “It is cute that you thought that you ever had a chance.” He said pouring himself a coffee.

Andrian looked across the table and rolled his eyes at Viktor and spoke up his breath at him, “Was it not you that was crying in the house only a few hours ago.” He snickered.

Viktor shrugged, “I am man enough to admit that my heart can break and cry for the woman that holds it…. Just like it rejoices and sings when she is back at my side…...” Viktor said sipping his coffee casually crossing his legs, “and my heart is settled again.” He said with a small smile.

Ginny looked over and grinned at Viktor, “I always knew I liked you.” She said picking her tea and tipping it at Viktor.

Viktor gave her a weary grin, “I am glad because I do not intend to go anywhere…. Ever again.” He said raising one eyebrow at her.

Ginny nodded at him looking at him with narrowed eyes for a few moments. She searched his face and he looked her back in the eyes, letting her see everything… all of his love and all of his longing for Hermione. Ginny nodded at him after she got the answers she wanted in his face, “Good.” She said sharply. She turned back to Ana and started talking to her about staying for a longer visit and Viktor looked over to Hermione and Harry walking around the lake slowly.

Hermione looked over at Harry as they went around the lake, pausing when he stopped to look out at the water. “Why did you ask me to come to Grimmauld place when I got here?” Harry asked, “Do you… need to get out of here?” He asked softly.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, “I was feeling overwhelmed…. Viktor and I had not come to an understanding before you had gotten here.” She said softly, “But it is different now.” She said softly.

Harry nodded at her, “So you guys are good now?” He asked glancing over at her, “What about that photo I saw… the one from the paper you cried over when you thought I was not listening to you in the tent.”

Hermione looked out over the water, watching the wind create the ripples in the water and sighed as the warm air brushed her cheeks, “You heard me….” She asked softly. “I thought I was being quiet enough.” 

Harry snorted, “Hermione you cried every night after that photo came out in paper…..for weeks” He said turning to look at her crossing his arms, “I just don’t want to see you hurt like that again… to see you cry like that again.” Harry said softly.

Hermione looked over at Harry and gave him a small smile before walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist, “Harry…. Just because I stopped crying does not mean that the pain went away….” She looked back out over the water as Harry put an arm around her shoulders, “I just ran out of tears.” She whispered.

Harry sighed, “So you are ok now…… you and Viktor?” He asked tilting his head onto her shoulder.

Hermione took a breath and watched the lake move and shift with the wind, and felt its peace soothe her, “I don’t know…... I know that he said that he loves me and wants to be with me.” She whispered, “I know that I want him… that I love him.” She took a deep breath, “I know that I want this so badly that I don’t care what has happened… who he was with while I was gone.” 

Harry shook his head, “So it is worth it…. You can live with him being with someone else before… even if he is not with them now?” He asked.

Hermione shook her head, “I just want to be with him and I cannot be upset that he found someone while I was gone…not when I believed the letters just as much as he did.” She took another deep breath letting her breeze wash over her, “As long as he is not with her now, then I can live with what happened in the past…. Because being without him is not something I can live with anymore.” She whispered.

Harry nodded at her, “I understand… I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He kissed her temple, “You… we have both been hurt so much already….” He murmured.

Hermione nodded, “I am not going to lie… it hurts that he was able to find her…... it hurts that he was with her…. But it hurt so much more to not be with him…... When I first got here, and I thought he was still with her…. I thought that I would never have him again, and that pain was so intense, so consuming, it was like my heart was breaking…. Being here…. Being close to him but not being able to have him, it was worse than seeing that photo in the paper…” She paused her voice breaking as she covered her mouth as a sob broke though. She took a few deep breaths before she wiped her eyes, “But now…. Now I have him back… now I know that he loves me… the pain is less…. It finally feels like I can breathe again.”

Harry nodded at her, “Ok…ok that is all I needed to know.” He took a deep breath, “And I need you to know that you never have to ask me to stay at Grimmauld place, I have already changed the wards there so you can floo in or apparate in.” He said pulling her into a tight hug. “You will always have a safe place with me and in my home.” He said.

Hermione smiled at him, “Thank you…... so much.” She whispered.

Harry smiled, “Always…. And I miss you….” He looked back out over the water, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, “After spending every moment of everyday with you, it is weird that you are not around.”

Hermione sighed, “I know… I miss you and Ginny too…... It is strange waking up and not hearing you two bickering in the tent, weird to be in a soft bed….” She paused taking a deep breath, “Sometimes I feel like I am going to wake up and we are still going to be in that tent, waiting….” She paused wiping a tear off her face, “Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I swear I am still laying on the floor under Bellatrix.” She whispered. 

Harry nodded, “Most nights I wake up and I am still in the forest … I am being hit by…… I am being hit by Voldemort.” He whispered clenching his jaw. 

Hermione turned to look at Harry with wide eyes, “I am so sorry, I did not even think about you having nightmares.” She said.

Harry looked down at her and smiled sadly, “Its ok, when I am in the middle of my nightmares, I am not really thinking about yours either…... Ginny is the same way.” He said, “We are all just trying to survive now…... but from what has been done….” He took a deep breath, “At least when we wake up now the nightmares eventually dissipate.”

Hermione nodded, “That does not make it any easier when your heart is racing out of your chest and you can feel the pain searing through your body still.” She whispered, her body starting to shake.

Harry nodded looking over at her, “I know.” He whispered a tear sliding down his face.

They both looked up to see Ginny walk over to them, she gave a small smile, stepping up next to Hermione, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. “Hey guys.” She whispered.

Hermione smiled, “Hey you.” She said wrapping her arm around Ginny’s waist.

Ginny looked over at them seeing the tears running down their faces, “What you are talking about?” She asked softly.

Hermione grinned over her, “Nightmares.” She said matter fact-ly.

Ginny shook her head, “Those are always fun to talk about….” She paused looking out at the water, “Mine are about Grayback.” She whispered, “His breath was the worst.” She said sarcastically. 

Hermione nodded, “So was Bellatrix’s, like moldy socks that had been left in the sun… mixed with putrid food.” She said shuttering.

Ginny nodded, “Grayback’s was like old moldy dirt…. Like rotten earth…. But his body order mixed in and I threw up more than once,” She said shuddering, “Sometimes I wake up and I swear I can still smell him over me.” She said touching her cheek where the claw marks were.

Hermione shook her head, “For me, it is not the smell so much when I wake up, but the weight on my chest from her sitting on me…. The burn in my arm…... it actually hurts, the pain is debilitating…. I can’t feel my arm or move.” She whispered.

Both the girls looked to Harry who rolled his eyes, “Fine…... Since we are all evidently sharing.” He said with a small smile, he paused closing his eyes and taking a deep breath,   
“I can’t move when I wake up… I am stuck there…. I can hear and see and feel everything around me…... but I cannot move… it is like I have really died, and I have no control over my body…. It is terrifying… most of the time it is not too bad if I can hear the family downstairs but when the house is quiet, when I am all alone…. That is the worst.” He whispered.

The girls looked over at him but when he shook his head they looked back over the lake. They stood there in silence… holding onto each other…. Trying to deal with the memories that they had been through… trying to deal with nightmares that plagued them…. but it was a little better when they were all back together again. 

The group at the table looked over to the three standing at the lake, leaning on each other and they all paused and stared. Viktor shook his head, “They are all in so much pain.” He said softly.

Fred shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable as he looked over at the trio at the lake, “They only had each other for so long…” He said quietly, “They leaned on each other, relied on each other…... stood with each other.” He paused looking over at Alek as he walked out and sat down at the table. Fred took a sip of his tea trying to hold in the wince before he looked back over the trio at the lake, “At first they were at the headquarters…. They were there with all of us, and while we were still isolated, they could talk to us, work with us… but then Ron, Harry and Hermione all left after the house was found………. We all left, but those three went after the horcruxes by themselves…. they won’t talk about it much.” He paused taking a breath, “I do know a few months in, Ron left them and came home alone.”

Viktor’s head snapped over to look sharply at Fred, “He left Harry and Hermione alone on the run.” He snarled, his heart aching for her pain and for what she had been through. 

Fred gave a sad nod, “Ron said that they kicked him out, that they told him to leave……Ginny was the only one who did not believe him and called him a liar, I am ashamed to say I even believed Ron.” He said shaking his head, “Ginny cornered Ron and made him tell her the last place they were…. She told me later that she went there and sent out her Patronus over and over again until Hermione found her and brought her to the camp…. That was the last time we heard from them until they were taken captive and got away.” He said closing his eyes.

Alek looked over at Fred who was taking deep breaths to get through the pain in his chest. After a moment Fred looked back up, tears in his eyes, “We could not even save them from Malfoy Manor…. From the cruelty…… they were tortured for days… the girls more than anyone because Hermione put a protection spell on Harry… they will not talk about it, not really.” He said quietly, his voice catching.

The table looked to the trio by the lake again, and realized again that those three had been through more than they could ever imagine…….. more pain and suffering, more sadness and struggle. How were they supposed to help them when they did not really know everything…. when at every turn they found out more and more about the last year.

Viktor closed his eyes, his heart throbbing at the thought of Hermione being hurt….. of her being alone. He rubbed a hand over his chest, trying to push the pain away. He looked over at Hermione again, watching her curls blow in the wind and ached to walk over and pull her into his arms. He turned when Fred cleared his throat and watched as tears slid down his face and Viktor knew that Fred was a good man that loved his Mila. 

Fred took another deep breath, “They got themselves away from Malfoy Manor….” Fred snorted his eyes wide and head shaking, “We could not even help them escape…… days and days of bloody torture……... they had to get away on their own with Dobby.” Fred closed his eyes again, “They found us at Bill’s cottage…. Came bursting in, bloody and limping… Ginny and Harry trying to carry Hermione between them when they could barely stand themselves…... Dobby was dead….” Fred clenched his jaw, “It took Hermione and Ginny days before they could be in a room alone… days before they would talk to us at all…. Days before they could sleep without waking up screaming.” He murmured eyes closed.

George shook his head softly, the normally vibrant happy twin solemn and broken, “No, it was days before they realized they were still going to wake up screaming and put up silencing charms so we could not hear them anymore.” He said softly. 

Fred nodded at him, “I know… but Hermione told me not to tell anyone that.” He said with a soft smile before he frowned again. “That was a month ago, it took them 2 almost 3 weeks to heal enough… just enough to go to Hogwarts…. They were really not ready or healed enough but they said it had to be done… they did not have any more time…….. so, we all packed up went to face the end of the war.” He said closing his eyes. Fred looked back over at the trio standing by the lake, “Even now I still don’t know what exactly happened at Malfoy Manor…..... I have heard bits and pieces… I know Bellatrix was there and she was the one who attacked and tortured Hermione…… so was Grayback, he was the one who got to Ginny’s face.” He whispered. “But it was DAYS.” The redhead snarled, “Bloody fucking days they were there, and they could not walk and could barely talk when they got to us.” He said clenching his hand tightly on the table.

Fred looked over at his mother when he heard her start crying, “I am sorry mom.” He whispered. 

Molly shook her head at him, “No…. I feel the same way… I think we all feel the same way.” She whispered.

George nodded, reaching over to hold his moms’ hand, “None of us are ok after the last year… after the war……we all struggle with the nightmares and the horror.” He said quietly, but then he paused looking over at the trio by the lake, “But those three… they have dealing with this for years… since they were 11 years old… they are the ones who fought alone against him… they are the ones who destroyed him piece by piece…. they faced Voldemort and finished him…. They saved all of us, but I am wondering what they gave up doing it.” He murmured shaking his head sadly. 

Ana held Mecho’s hand tightly as she looked over the lake at her daughter and cried for her pain, she cried for the other two that held onto Hermione. She wanted to take away their pain, their sadness, their horror. Vlad and Andrian closed their eyes against the anger and fury rolling through them…... the sadness at their inability to change Hermione’s pain. Alek looked to Mione and felt his heart break, but there was something more, when he looked to the redhead next to her, he felt his heart stumble for her.

Viktor did stand up, wanting desperately to touch her… to know what else Hermione had been through, to hold her through her nightmares. To take away all the pain she had been though…. He felt completely useless and inadequate in every way, even now it was his need that came first….. he wanted to hold her, he wanted to hold her against him and know she was safe and whole… the need was like a physical ache that was tearing him apart from the inside out.

It was Fred’s hand on his arm that had him pausing, looking down with a scowl and snarl. “Wait….” Fred said softly, “They need a moment… they will come over when they are ready.”

Viktor took a breath… then a another… then another before nodding and slowly sitting down and waited for his light to come back to him, so he could hold her until she was ready to face the world again. 

-/-/-/-

Hemione sighed looking over to Harry, “I know that you did not ask me to come over here to talk about our nightmares…” She said gently.

Harry looked over at her and gave a small smirk, “You know too well, Minnie.” He said with a sigh, “Kingsley asked me to talk to you.” He said pulling away, starting to walk around the lake again.

Hermione took a deep breath, falling into step next to Harry, “I am assuming since you are not wanting to tell me what it is, it is because he wants something from me……. Because if it was just to say something sweet you would be excited to tell me.” She said touching his arm to get him to silently slow down, her steps becoming slower as her body started to feel every ache and bruise. This was the most she had been up and moving since she was hurt the Friday before. 

Harry instinctively slowed down wiping his hand down his face, “He asked to see Ginny and I on Monday.” He said watching Ginny fall into step with them, “He has been trying to round up both the last of the death eaters and find any of the missing family members.... they have tried everything, but they are not having much luck….” He said pausing to look at Hermione, “He knows that Dumbledore and Snape taught you and only you the advanced finding spells they created…... Kingsley wants to know if you can come in and do the spells… work with them to find the family members and death eaters.”

Hermione paused looking over at Harry, “Do you know how much magic it takes to do even one of those spells…. How hard they are?” She asked softly.

Harry nodded, “I have been telling him that since Monday…. Both Ginny and I have been trying to get him to understand that, but the Auroras have had no progress the last week and people are still being hurt by death eaters…. They begged me to ask you, to talk to you.” He said.

Hermione sighed, “I don’t think I could do it even if I wanted to right now, my magic is weak… I am weak.” She shook her head, “Just walking around today has exhausted me to the point I need to go nap.” She said softly.

Harry nodded at her, “Look, I told him I would tell you…... I told you… I think he forgets how much we have already given…. That we may not have much left to give right now.” He laid his hands on Hermione’s shoulders, “Just put yourself first for a change Minnie… you need to heal and get better and then if you want to help…ok fine, but don’t hurt yourself any more… push yourself anymore. I cannot lose you, not after everything we have been through.”

Hermione nodded at him, rubbing her temple with her good hand, “Tell the ministry I will think about it and talk to my healer about it to see if it is even possible right now.” She said.

Harry looked at her with a question in his eyes, “Your Healer?” He asked eyebrows raised.

Hermione smiled, “Alek has been taking care of me the last week… he is helping me with the curses I was hit by both at the mansion and at Hogwarts.” She said softly. “Do me a favor and don’t tell anyone what Kingsley or the ministry wants… I want talk to Alek and Viktor first and then I will tell the ministry what I decide… it helps they don’t know where I am right now, I am sorry you have to deal with being in the middle of us.”

Harry gave her a quick smile wrapping an arm over her shoulders, “I won’t tell anyone and I will tell Kingsley I told you and if you can do it you will contact him, otherwise to let you heal.” He said. “And out of all of us, I am surprisingly the one with the least current healing injuries, so I will stand between you and Ginny and the world for now.”

Hermione nodded kissing his cheek before reaching out to grab Ginny’s hand, “Come on, you two, let go finish lunch before you leave. I want to eat and visit with all of you.” She paused yawning deeply, “and then when you leave in a little bit, I am going to nap.” She said grinning making Harry throw his head back and laugh at her and Ginny snicker as she threw an arm around Hermione shoulders. 

The trio walked over to the table to see the group talking quietly about Viktor’s quidditch match next week and Hermione grinned at them, “Well aren’t you guys having a ton of fun.” She said walking over to Viktor to rest her hands on his shoulders. She smiled down at him when he looked up at her with searching eyes, before reaching up to grasp her left hand pulling it forward to kiss her palm gently. 

“Mila.” He whispered, carefully pulling her around to grasp her hips, “Sit.” He said tenderly into her ear, “Let me hold you……… please.”

Hermione nodded, settling down into his lap, Viktor made sure to pull her sideways so her shoulder was against his chest, his arm wrapping around the front of her waist, his hand resting on her thigh, his thumb brushing back and forth. He turned in his chair, so he was sideways, and she was facing the table. He relished the feeling of her in his lap and remembered everything that was said to him and pulled her tighter against him. Feeling his heart settle as her warmth seeped into him, he leaned forward to brush a kiss across her temple, “I love you.” He whispered making her turn and smile at him wrapping her arm around his neck to settle against him. And his heart bloomed in heat when she looked at him and smiled softly, brushing her lips across his. Her lips soft and wet against his, she created them their own bubble when she laid her forhead on his and whispered to him, “Обичам те…….. I will always love you.”


	14. Making Plans

Hermione brushed a kiss over Viktor’s jaw, moving her lips to get his nose when he chased her lips for a kiss she would not give. Viktor watched as Hermione smirked at his frustration of her obvious refusal to kiss his lips with his eyes narrowed. “Please.” He begged under his breath, his lips chasing hers. “My Mila.” One hand tightening on her hip and the other on her knee pulling her closer.

Hermione giggled before giving him a quick peck on his lips that had his eyes move into slits, “Another.” He demanded holding his chin out, lips waiting. Hermione shook her head and Viktor scowled at her, “Yes, my Mila, another…” He begged softly, eyes pleading.

Hermione giggled again but slowly placed her lips on his, letting them linger, brushing back and forth soft and gentle before pulling back and kissing his nose, “I love you.” She whispered. Viktor smiled at her before kissing her nose back, “As I love you.” He whispered, his hands loosening as his thumbs brushed back and forth making her shiver. 

Ginny’s laugh filter across the table making Hermione look over at her, her head resting on Viktor’s chin. “And what is so funny, humm?” She asked with a small grin, placing her right arm back on her lap as she tried to cover the throbbing and pain that was spreading through her arm and back. Viktor however noticed her flinch and sigh and rotated her slightly so she could lean more fully on him and take the pressure of sitting up off her back.

Ginny shrugged, “It is nice to see you smiling and laughing…” She paused with a grin, “The kissing is cute too.” She murmured into her tea making Hermione blush brightly, turning her face to Viktor’s chin so he could kiss her forhead softly under the curls.

When Hermione shook her head no on his lips, his face broke out into a grin that he hid in Hermione’s curls before murmuring out, “I agree Ginny… It is good that she is smiling and laughing.” He turned to look Ginny his head resting on against Hermione’s curls “The kissing is certainly nice too.” He said with a small smirk. 

Hermione smacked Viktor’s chest with her left hand, “Stop it.” She murmured. Viktor shook his head looking at her blush and grinned, “Never.” He said going to kiss her lips again, but she turned back to the table and he got her cheek instead making the table laugh at them.

Ginny winked over at them making Hermione roll her eyes back, “Anyway…. When is your portkey back?” Hermione asked reaching over to grab her tea, Viktor immediately widening his legs slightly, so she had a better base to sit on as she leaned back sideways on his chest sipping her tea. When she was done taking a sip, Viktor took the cup from her hand and set it on the table before handing her a small muffin to nibble on.

Molly smiled at them, “We have about 15 minutes before we have to leave to take Fred to France.” She said, taking a bite of her cake.

Hermione looked over at Fred with a frown, “It seems like you keep going further and further away from me.” She said sadly, “I was hoping to spend more time with you.” 

Fred gave her a grin, “Well I am going back to Bill and Fleur’s house on the beach…. I am told rest and relaxation while I finish healing is my first priority. And Fleur said she would be happy to take care of me for the next week.” He said shifting in his seat again, wiggling his eyebrows, “Although now I am jealous that Ginny gets to come stay here and I am being kicked to the beach.”

Hermione looked over at Ginny who was sitting next to Harry, “You are coming back to stay here?” Hermione asked a huge smile on her face.

Ginny gave her a grin, “Ana said that she thought I could use some rest and relaxation here…. Plus, that you might want to hang out with me.” She said, “I am going with Fred right now to see Bill and Fleur and then going to come back tomorrow…. If you want me that is.”

Vlad threw a mini muffin at Hermione who giggled and watched as Viktor hit it away again, “It looks like we will never see her now… we are being replaced by another female.” He called.

Ginny looked over at Vlad, “You guys sure do throw a lot of food. I feel like I am right back at home.” She said grinning.

George snickered, “We are only being good because mother would skin us alive if we did not show the table manners she insists that she taught us.” He said looking over at Fred who nodded, “You are right mother does insist that she taught us these things… although I do not remember this at all.” Fred said tapping his chin before picking up a mini biscuit and throwing it at Ginny who caught it and ate it like it was completely normal, making the table laugh. 

Molly rolled her eyes, “I give up… completely.” She turned to Ana, “You said you wanted more children right….. you are welcome to mine, because I am giving them all up.” She said pointing at the boys.

Fred snickered, “If we had a penny for every time she said that…. We would have about a million pennies… really mother, if you keep talking like that, I will think that you do not love me.”

Molly narrowed her eyes at him, but Fred grinned, “I mean I just almost died and you would be…. a little sad if that happened… right?” He asked innocently, eyes wide.

Molly narrowed her eyes into slits, “That is not funny Fred….” She said throwing a muffin at his head.

Fred let it hit him on the forhead and then gasped, “Really……. And she wonders where we get it from?” He stated making the table burst out laughing and Molly roll her eyes with a small smile.

Hermione laughed finishing her muffin and reaching for her tea. After another sip Viktor took it from her and set it down to hand her mini sandwich this time. She looked over at Viktor with a raised eyebrow. Viktor smiled at her, “You need to take more potion and you have not eaten much today… I don’t want you to get sick.” He murmured, kissing her nose and making her smile. She took a bite grinning at him before looking over at Ginny, “I am so excited to have you here and spend time with you… I have missed you so much… plus it is very relaxing here.” She said bouncing on Viktor’s lap making him groan under his breath. She leaned forward and Viktor grasped her hips so she didn’t all forward, “I spend hours just reading and relaxing… plus I was going to talk to you about working on our N.E.W.Ts anyway… I want to take mine and I think you should too.” Hermione said excitedly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, taking a bite of her biscuit, “Fine…. Mom was wondering what my plan was anyway, maybe I can use end of year testing as way to get her to stop asking me about my future plans.” She said looking slyly over at her mother with a grin. 

Molly snorted, “You need to have a purpose Gin.... it will help pass the time.” She turned to Hermione, “Are you going to take the exams Hermione?” She asked.

Hermione nodded, “I have been thinking about it the last few days… I know they said we would be excused from the exams because we have real world experience, but I just feel like I need to do it…. To prove that I know everything.” She said sitting back against Viktor again finishing her sandwich and taking the tea that he handed her without thought.

Ginny looked over Harry wondering if he would take the exams also, but it was like he could read her mind when he shook his head, “I don’t think so… I have had enough time at the that school to last a lifetime.” He said softly.

Hermione frowned, “We are not going to stay there… in fact I just have to go for the day of the exams…” She said searching his face as she finished her tea and Viktor took it from her to set on the table, wrapping his arm back around her.

Harry shook his head rubbing his fingers over his eyes, “I just…... that place…. I am not sure that I will ever be able to go back there. After this last stand...” He trailed off looking back over to the lake.

Hermione slid carefully off Viktor’s lap and walked over to kneel next to Harry’s chair, “Then you don’t go back Harry….” She said putting a hand on his knee, “But I also don’t want you to limit things in your life because of memories and pain… if you want to take your exams, we will work to let you take them somewhere else… they owe us that… if you don’t want to take them, then don’t take them.”

Ginny walked over and sat on the arm of Harry’s chair, her arm falling across the back of it, “Minnie’s right…. We have lost enough…. we have given up enough… if you want to take the exams, we will make sure you take them in a field by yourself if you want…. If you don’t want to take the exams don’t…...” She said with a shrug. 

Hermione slowly sat ground before propping her chin, on her hands, on Harry’s knees, “If Ginny is offering to get you your exams in the field… can I get mine there too?” She asked with a grin, “Also I think I want some fresh pumpkin juice served to me while I take them, please.”

Harry grinned down at Hermione, before looking over at Ginny, “Yes, Gin.” He said, “With Cauldron cakes and my favorite treacle tarts served warm.” He laughed and arm wrapping around Ginny’s waist.

Ginny shrugged, “You are joking but I will make it happen…... no one can tell me no.” She said smirking.

Hermione and Harry burst out laughing, “She is not wrong.” Harry said leaning a head on Ginny’s shoulder, “She always does seem to get what she wants… all of the time.” He said closing his eyes, absorbing the feeling of his two best friends at his side.

Hermione threw her head back, her laughter floating across the field, “She does!!!!! Every single time.” She said pointing at Ginny, “It is like her dark gift…. She could get a dragon to buy fire.”

Harry opened his eyes to look at Ginny and nodded, “She could sell a mermaid, water.” He said smirking.

Hermione giggled, “She could get a quidditch player to walk away from a European cup match.” She said looking over at Viktor with a grin. 

Viktor raised an eyebrow at them and shook his head at her, “Not me.” He said scowling. 

Ginny swiveled her head to look at Viktor, “Oh, yes I could.” She said with a sly grin.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms, one hand doing the come-on motion, “How…. how do you think that you will do this?” He asked.

Ginny turned on the arm of the chair and grinned at him, “Simple I would tell you that Hermione needed you….. I would explain that right now traveling is too much and if you took her, you would be hurting her… and she would never… ever tell you not to go… so it would be up to you to put her first… to be there for her when she needed you during this difficult time.” Ginny said eyes wide, lips trembling.

Viktor eyes turned into slits but Ginny kept going, “I would do it with wide eyes and a soft voice, small tears in the corner of my eyes, I would tell you how much she loves you and how she would do anything…… absolutely anything for you…” Ginny pointed at him, “Then, I would tell you how important it is for you to love her as much as she loves you and to put her first.”

Viktor frowned for a moment, his eyes narrowed, before he shook his head at her, “You are good.” He said with a small smile, “Not sure if it would have worked but…. it might have.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Ginny you are the worst.” She said giggling and hitting Ginny’s knee. 

Harry snickered, “Our sister really is the worst.” He said pushing Ginny, so she fell off the chair arm to the ground with a yell.

Ginny grinned up at Harry and Hermione, “No…. I am the best.” She said making the table laugh, “It is all about how you deliver the information…… you want to make people believe you are doing what is best for them and others…..” She said standing with a shrug.

Molly shook her head, “And……….. this is my daughter… who is shaping up to be worse than my boys.” She said crossing her arms, “At least you can see their antics coming from a mile away… with her you are halfway done doing what she wants you to do and you are trying to figure out how you got there.” George, Fred and Harry all burst out laughing as Molly tutted her tongue at all of them, she looked back to Ana and Mecho, “I really will give them to you if you want.” She said with a grin. “All but Hermione and Harry…. Those are my good children… and Bill, he is ok.”

Hermione burst out laughing, “Molly… are you really saying that Bill is only Ok…. I mean next to me he is one of the best.” She said making Molly grin at her.

“Yes, but he moved so far away, it made him lose some points…. And when you move away you will lose points.” She said shrugging but grinning at her. 

Hermione shook her head grinning, turning to look at Ginny, “At least you only use your evil talent for good.” She said standing up slowly. She took a deep breath and looked down at Harry, “Figure out what you want, and we will help you figure out how to get it… not just for this but for everything Harry… Don’t lose what you want from now on.” She said leaning down to brush a kiss on his cheek. She slowly walked over to sit on Viktor again, “But you know that I vote you take your NEWTs…. They will help you in the future.” She said primly making Ginny snicker.

Ginny gave a whopping kiss on Harry’s cheek, “Minnie is right Potter, figure out what you want…. You know you always have the two of us backing you up.” She stood up and walked over to fall back into her seat, “Plus I am pretty sure Luna and Neville are also both taking their NEWTs, so we will all be in good company.” 

Harry nodded, “I will think about it….. honestly, I am not sure what I want to do.” He said.

Hermione nodded over at him, “I am not sure either, but Papa keeps asking me.” She said looking over at Mecho who raised his eyebrows and gave a shrug.

Mecho grinned at Hermione, “You know I don’t care what you do… You can stay here and read books all day every day and learn things with me…. you can stay here forever until you get married and have millions of babies… you can go get an internship… you can go to work…. You can do whatever you want as long as you are happy.” He said taking a sip of his coffee.

Hermione gave him a small grin, “That is one of the reasons that I wanted to take the NEWTs, see if anything stands out and also because it important that no matter what I do, I have them as a good foundation.” She said with a shrug. 

Ginny rolled her eyes, “I already said I would study and take them Minnie, you don’t have to keep talking about it.” She grinned over at Hermione when she stuck her tongue out at her.

Hermione shook her head, smiling softly leaning back against Viktor, “You are coming back tomorrow, Ginny?” She asked sighing, trying to get comfortable. 

Ginny nodded, “Ana said that she was going to open the floo wards so I can come through whenever I want… same with Harry and Fred.” She said, “Plus Viktor invited all of us to his game next weekend, so you don’t get rid of us for long.”

Hermione looked up at Viktor who nodded down at her, “More people to support me… I will take all that I can get.” He said smiling, his hand resting on her neck. His thumb brushing back and forth at her nape. “Plus, it will make you happy to have them there.” He murmured shrugging.

Hermione smiled up at him, her eyes starting to droop, “You won’t need our support once we study, you will win.” She said setting her head on his chest. “But yes, I would love to have them there.”

Viktor snorted, his hand rubbing her neck in soothing circles, “Mila, support is most important in what we do… knowing the ones we love are there screaming for us… gives us boost to want to win.” He said kissing her curls.

Hermione nodded, her eyes dropping more at the rhythmic message Viktor was giving her neck, “We will be there.” She whispered, “Screaming your name when you win.” 

Viktor smiled down at her, “You are the only one I need there Mila, all the rest are extra.” He whispered kissing her temple as she tucked her head into his neck. He wordlessly summoned her a blanket and wrapped it around her, sitting back slightly so she was more comfortable as she fell all the way to sleep.

Fred shook his head, “You two are disgustingly cute.” He said holding his chest again as the pain started to spread, making his mother frown as she looked on.

Viktor looked at him and shrugged, resting his head on Hermione’s curls, “Mine.” Was all he said with a grin.

Fred nodded, “Good….” Fred said nodding at Viktor’s claim, knowing it was one of love and protection. He took another breath sitting back in his chair, “So, you are going against Italy?” He asked sipping his tea, “Are you worried?”

Viktor shook his head, “They are good… but as long as we do what we have been practicing we should be fine.” He said, then he paused with a grin, “As I remember the first match, I met you at, you supported the Irish… In front of me…. Are you going to support the Italians in my box?” He asked with an eyebrow raise and smirk.

Fred shrugged, “No, I think we will wear your colors this match.” He said with a grin, “Although if you go against the Irish again next year we will have to throw you to the side and support them.”

Viktor nodded, “That is fair…. Although I have not let them beat us since that year, so many years ago.” He said with a smirk making Fred roll his eyes.

“Way to brag about it.” George said with a grin, “Their year is coming.” He said strongly, arm pumping in the air making the table laugh.

Viktor grinned over at him, “But not this year.” He smirked, watching the frown on the twins faces, “No matter if I win or lose this next match, I already beat the Irish this year.” He said with a small shrug making his family laugh, “In fact I think it will be my mission to make sure they never win again as long as I am playing.”

Fred gasped, “You would do that just to hurt us?” He asked fake shock running through his voice.

Viktor shook his head, “I always want to beat them, but this is added incentive…. I will think of you two as I catch the snitch next year.” He said grinning evilly.

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing at the pain and shock on Fred and George’s face, “Well that is just mean.” They said in unison, “I don’t think we can be family anymore.” Fred said, “No we can’t… we must sever all ties.” Said George. “I will get Hermione.” Said Fred, “And I will get the left-over biscuits.” Said George. “And we will all leave.” They said in unison. The entire table burst out laughing as Viktor tightened his arms around Hermione, with narrowed eyes. Even in jest the words of her being taken had felt like a broom hitting his chest at 200 miles per hour, he shook his head at them giving a small smile accepting they were joking.

Molly rolled her eyes at her boys and stood up, “Alright, on that note it is time for us to go.” She said looking at the kids, “Our port key is set to leave in 3 minutes.” She looked over to Hermione who was sleeping against Viktor, “I don’t want to wake her though.”

Viktor shook his head, with a small smile at Molly, “No, she will be upset if you leave and she can’t say goodbye.” He said before stroking Hermione’s hair, “Mila you have to wake up so you can say goodbye.”

Hermione shook her head, pushing her face into his neck, “No.” She whispered. “Leave me alone…. I don’t want to wake up.”

The table laughed at her refusal to wake up, startling her awake. She slowly opened her glassy eyes, rolling them at everyone looking at her before yawning deeply, “Be nice, I am tiered.” She said.

George walked over to slowly help Fred stand up, “We are off Minnie, we have places to be and people to see.” Fred said with a grin. “Plus, your significant other is being mean to us.”

Molly rolled her eyes walking up to help on Fred’s other side, “I will see you on Friday evening dear… I will be bringing George, Fred so long as he is feeling better and Arthur. Ginny will be here already since my house is no longer quiet enough for her.” She said rolling her eyes. “And Harry will be coming from his place in London.”

Ginny stood up and walked to Hermione, leaning down to kiss her cheek, “Save me from mom.” She whispered, eyes wide smirk firmly in place. 

Hermione shook her head and grinned up at her, “Be nice to her, we are all running away again.” She whispered before slowly standing up. When she swayed slightly, Viktor grasped her hips until she was steady, letting her walk over to Fred. Hermione pulled him into a deep hug, “Be safe and get better.” She said into Fred’s ear softly.

Fred wrapped his arms around her shoulders, “I will always be there for you love… and I am getting better…. I just need to know that you are getting better too.” He whispered, his arms tightening around her. 

Hermione nodded pulling back to kiss his cheek, “I am doing much better… especially after today.” She whispered to him, “Plus, I am so excited to see you again next week.” 

Fred kissed Hermione’s forhead, “I will miss you this week, but I am happy I get to see you again so soon, plus I am excited to see Krum and the cup next week…. Thanks for having a famous quidditch player as a boyfriend and getting us some of the best seats.” He said wiggling his eyes brows making her laugh. “And I guess we will cheer for him next week… even though he is a mean horrible wizard that dashes all of our hopes and dreams about the Irish ever wining again.” He said making her roll her eyes at him.

George reached over to kiss Hermione cheek, “See you next weekend Minnie, I have to work during the week but will send you some letters.” He said. “I will bring you some of our new treats and tricks.”

Hermione nodded at him before looking to Molly, “I am glad you came to see me.” Hermione whispered, her eyes welling with tears. 

Molly cupped her cheeks, “I am so glad I came to see you too little bird….. and I want you to know that my house will be a safe place again….. thank you for keeping Ginny this week while I take care of this because she will kill him…… George is taking Harry into town and Fred is going to be with Bill… so it will just be us to deal with everything.” She took a breath eyes closed, “and I will take care of him… Arthur and I are taking him to get treatment.”

Hermione nodded, “Thank you Molly…. Please let me know if I can help.” She whispered.

Molly shook her head, “No… I need to take care of this… I am his mother….” She said softly, “I will take care of this, I promise you.” She said brushing her fingers over Hermione’s cheek.

Hermione smiled, a tear sliding down her face, “Ok, but tell me if you need anything.” She whispered. “I know you want to take care of this, and you want me to step back, but I am here if you need me.”

Molly nodded giving her another quick kiss. Hermione turned to Ginny and gave her a quick hug, “See you tomorrow.” She said smiling.

Hermione walked over to Harry pulling him into a tight hug, “Stay safe and write to me this week.” She said. 

Harry nodded pulling back to look her in the eyes, putting his hands on her shoulders, “I need you think about what we talked about… let me know so I can give them an answer.” He said, “But I also want you to put yourself first…. Do not push yourself in this.” He took a deep breath, “Honestly, I don’t think you should do it any time soon… that is what I think and have told them that over and over again…. But I also know that you will make your own decisions… So just remember that I am going to be so bloody mad at you if you get hurt anymore.” He said kissing her curls when he pulled her back in for another hug.

Viktor looked over sharply wanting to know what they were talking, watching Hermione nod at Harry. His eyes narrowed when Hermione took a deep breath, “I will talk to Alek and see what he says and then let Kingsley know.” She whispered 

Harry gave him another quick hug, “I will see you next weekend and I will write you about what is going on at the ministry… they have been asking about you all week.” Harry said.

Hermione sighed. “I know…. and I know that I cannot put it off forever. I will write Kingsley myself after I make a decision.” She said stepping back.

Harry nodded at her, “Remember …………….. put yourself first… promise.” He asked, waiting for her to nod at him before walking over to Molly.

Hermione took a breath swaying as fatigue started to take over, “I will.” She said softly. Viktor walked over and to slide his arm around her shoulders letting her lean on him. Viktor made a mental note to talk to Hermione about what was expected of her. 

They watched on as the group gathered around an old music box, “See you soon Minnie.” They called out to her. Once they were sucked away Hermione leaned more fully onto Viktor, her body aching and in pain from the day. She laid her head on his chest and took a deep breath, “I think I need some pain potion.” She whispered. 

Viktor looked down at her in worry, Hermione did not ask for pain potion often. He knew she was sore, but to be asking for pain potion, it must be bad. His hand reached up to brush her cheek, “Mila…. Is it your back?” He asked her softly.

Hermione nodded and sighed, “My back, arm… body… I feel worn out and sore.” She said with a deep breath, “I missed my 4 naps I usually get by this time…” She snickered, “Evidently I rely on them more than I thought.” She said rubbing her forhead with a soft smile.

Viktor frowned deeply, “Come on love….. I am going to put you to bed after we get you some potion.” He said reaching down to scoop her up into his arms.

Hermione shook her head, “Hey….. put me down.” She murmured sleepily. 

Viktor snorted, “You can barely stand… you think you are going to walk all the way upstairs?” He asked her but she was already mostly back asleep. He looked over to Alek, “Can you bring her something?” He asked.

Alek nodded and followed them into the house and up the stairs, turning down his wing while Viktor turned down his. Viktor looked down to Hermione who was already sleeping in his arms and smiled softly kissing her forhead. Now that he was allowed to kiss her again, he wanted to kiss her every moment of every day, hold her and touch her……. love her. He walked into his room, carefully pulling the covers down on her side of the bed before laying her down. He pulled off her sandals and her sat her up to pull off her sweater, his heart hurting when he saw the fading bruises and marks that still marked her beautiful skin. He conjured the bottle of bruise cream Alek made her and began to rub it on her arms, neck and wrists. When he put on a good layer, he carefully rolled her to her stomach, cautiously pulling her dress down to get to her back, but not touching it.

It was still covered in bruises that had now turned to light purples, blues, greens and yellows. He gently applied another thick layer of cream before pulling the dress back up. He was happy it did not have a zipper so she could sleep in it easily. He carefully rolled her on to her side and smiled when she reached out for him murmuring his name softly. He sat back down, holding her right hand carefully and pushed her hair back behind her ear, brushing his fingers down her face. Even in sleep he could see she was sore and in pain as she shifted back and forth trying to get comfortable. 

Viktor looked up to see Alek walk in the room with some potions, Viktor carefully laid her hand on the bed, pulling up her covers up to her waist before standing and walking to Alek with a frown, “She is in pain…” He said. “So much pain still… and her bruises are not getting better.”

Alek nodded at him, “I brought her a pretty strong potion, it will mostly likely put her to sleep the rest of the night, but should help with the pain and stress on her body from the day.” He said. “And her bruises are getting better, it takes time for them to fade completely…. the breaks and bruises will fade and disappear Viktor…. I promise.”

Viktor nodded as he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, he turned to look over at Hermione, “Harry told her something… and it is causing her even more stress, I can see it already on her face and in her mind…..” Viktor paused clenching his jaw, “So many witches and wizards are putting too much on her shoulders… even now after everything she has already done… everything she has already given.” He said quietly so she did not wake up. “They want more and more from her.”

Alek nodded at Viktor, “I heard her and Harry talking … I will talk to her tomorrow about it.” He said taking a deep breath, “Let me give this to her and you can take care of her for the night. I am gonna tell Mama that maybe shopping tomorrow is not the best choice… she should take at least one day to rest and sleep after today.” He said softly. 

Viktor nodded watching Alek walk over and sit next to Hermione, “Wake up Mione…I got some potion for you.” He said waiting for Hermione to blink open her eyes and look at him. When she gave him a small nod, he helped her sit up slightly to drink the potion then helped rearrange her pillows and lay her back down.

After a moment Hermione looked at Alek and gave him and tired smile, reaching out to hold his hand, “I need to talk to you tomorrow… it is important.” She murmured. Once he nodded, she took a deep breath, squeezing his hand tightly, “I was not going to leave without talking to you first… I promise… when I asked Harry it was to see if I even had a place to go… but I was always going to talk to you all first.”

Alek sighed, rubbing her hand with his thumb, “Why did you want to leave?” He asked her softly, Viktor slowly and quietly came closer to hear her reply.

Hermione shook her head, “It was painful to be here……. I needed a break.” She said, her eyes starting to drop again. 

Alek frowned, “What…. what was painful?” He asked softly. “Being around us?”

Hermione shook her head, “Not all of you…. I love being here with all of you…. But Viktor and I…. it was hard…. It was …... too much and not enough.” She shook her head taking another deep breath, trying to think as the potion took over her senses, “It doesn’t matter anymore… I have Viktor back.” She said closing her eyes, shifting deeper into the blankets, “I am ok now… everything is ok now... everything is ok as long as I have Viktor.” She murmured as she drifted back to sleep.

Alek frowned but stood up walking over to Viktor, “She should sleep and heal for the rest of the night…. I will let the rest of the family know you will both be sleeping…. let me know if she needs anything later.” He said before pulling Viktor into a hug, “She is gonna be fine, just keep watching her.” Alek waited for Viktor to nod back at him before pulling away and walking out the door. 

Viktor sighed deeply as his own exhaustion hit him hard despite it only being 5pm, he quickly changed from his clothes into pajama bottoms, before walking over to slide into his bed next to Hermione. He carefully pulled her close wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She slowly shifted in her sleep until she had turned all the way over and laid her head on his chest.

“Viktor?” She murmured softly, her right arm sliding over his stomach and her leg over his, her toes rubbing his calf in the way that always made him feel grounded. 

He took a deep breath, inhaling her wildflower scent and the smell of the sun that kissed her curls today, “Da, Mila?” He said kissing and rubbing his nose it the curls he worshiped, his arm pulling her tighter against him before reaching up to cup the back of her head.

“I love you Viktor.” She murmured kissing his chest softly, stopping his heart for a moment.

Viktor closed his eyes tightly pressing another kiss to her forhead this time, “I love you too, my Mila…” he whispered absorbing the feeling of her weight against him. 

Hermione sighed, “Always?” She asked mostly asleep. 

Viktor nodded, his arms tightening for a moment, “Always and forever.” He whispered to her in the dark, before letting sleep pull him under for his first prefect night in a year.


	15. Healing and Secrets Revealed

Viktor woke up to a soft knock on the door the next morning, he lightly shook his head trying to clear out the sweet misty dreams that filled his night……. Of Hermione beaming at him and walking towards him beautiful white dress, long robes trailing behind her…. Of her round with his child as she threw her head back laughing in the garden…. Of her kissing him deeply…. Of every hope and dream he had of the future. He smiled faintly as he stretched, slowly pulling his muscles and joints, feeling her warmth along his side and her lips brushing his chest.

He rolled carefully to wrap his arm around her shoulders and slide his leg in between hers, he tenderly kissed her forhead before pulling back and letting his eyes slip slowly open. He looked down to see the pale gray sky filter the morning misty light through the balcony and into her curls, making them shine like liquid chocolate. 

He kissed the haloed locks that had taken over his chest and smiled, pulling his hand up to submerge his fingers in the silky tresses. He paused when he heard another soft knock at the bedroom door, “Who is it?” He called softly, looking down at Hermione trying not to wake her. 

Hermione shifted in her sleep, her back arching so she moved against him, heat and silk sliding along his body. He moaned deep in his throat, his hand brushing down her back to cup her ass, pulling her against him. He moaned in frustration when he heard another knock at the door. 

Viktor gently pulled away to roll off the bed and walk over to the door, opening it to see Andrian standing there. “What?” Viktor asked rubbing his hand on his chest.

Andrian frowned, “You forgot about your press conference this morning, didn’t you?” He asked grinning at him.

Viktor groaned but in a frustrated tone this time, “Yes…. I did… fuck let me get dressed quick…. how much time do I have?” He asked.

Andrian smirked, “I knew you would forget, so I got you up early…. You have about 45 minutes before we have to floo over to the stadium.” He said walking down the hall. “So move your ass.” He called out making Viktor roll his eyes and shut the door again.

Viktor walked back over to the bed looking down at Hermione curled onto his side, her curls wild over the pillows, her lips parted as her soft breaths escaped in almost a light snore, making Viktor smile.

“Fuck it.” He thought sliding back into bed facing her, he slowly pulled her back into his arms. He could lay with her for another 30 minutes and shower and change in 15. He was good at being fast when he needed to be. He buried his face into her hair, letting her wildflower scent surround him…soothe him for a few more minutes. His breath caught when her fingers brushed his sides to wrap around his waist.

“Viktor?” She mumbled burying her face into his chest, Her nails scraping along his back making him moan, “What is going on?” She asked sliding her leg through his.

Viktor groaned deeper… his hand clinching her hip tightly, his control nearly snapping when her knee brushed high, making his entire body tightened and harden. He firmly slid his leg through hers, gently rolling her onto her back, “Tell me if you are hurting.” He whispered before covering her mouth with his in a deep kiss, his hips settling between her legs. Even now he was careful to keep his weight off her back, resting most of it on his elbows at her side. 

Hermione sighed deep in her throat, her arms wrapping around Viktor to brush along his back making him arch harder into her. “Viktor.” She whispered into his ear as his lips traveled down her neck, peppering it soft kisses and small licks, making her gasp, “Please.” She whispered rolling her hips into him, making his breath catch in his throat.

He trailed his nose along her neck and took a deep breath as he brushed lips along her chin, up to her ear, “Mila.” He whispered, his hands brushing along her ribs to the underside of her breasts. “My beautiful…. Gorgeous… amazing Mila.” He begged rolling his hips back into hers, “I need to keep you……… always.” He said kissing up to her lips again, his tongue begging for entrance.

Hermione nodded up at him, “Always.” She murmured, her hands pulling up to catch his face and sliding into his hair and fist it tightly before letting her nails scrape along his neck. When he moaned deeply into her mouth, she reached up and pulled his lip between her teeth before gently suckling it, making Viktor gasp at the sensation. After another quick nip that had Viktor trembling in her arms, Hermione slid her tongue along his making him roll his hips in pure instinct. His hand shook as it slid up to cup her breast, his thumb brushing her nipple making her gasp and arch her body along his, but Viktor felt her flinch at the movement.

Viktor pulled back to look down at her face and by the gods was it was beautiful. Her eyes at half-mast, drowsy on lust with golden flecks flickering up at him. Her soft cheeks pink with her flush of arousal and the heat of their bodies and her lips swollen and full from his kisses. But all of this did not distract him from her pain, and he frowned down at her, “Your back.” He said as a statement, quickly sliding one arm under her shoulders and the other grasping her hip to roll them. 

Once he was on his back and Hermione was laying across his chest, he pulled her head down to cover her mouth with his again, the need to claim her back in full force. Viktor felt her legs slide along his until they were bent at the knee on other side of his hips making her groan at the heat and hardness pressed against her center. When she moved her hips in response to his heat, his hands cupped her entire ass and pushed her down into him as he rolled up. He craved her bare skin on his… craved her touch all over him. “Mila.” He begged reaching up to pull her in for another deep kiss, his tongue fighting with hers for dominance until they were both gasping.

Viktor slid his hands up her ribs to gently cup her breasts again, his thumbs brushing her nipples until they pebbled hard against his touches. Hermione pulled her mouth away from his as her eyes slid closed at the sensation. She pushed her hands onto his chest, gently cupping his pecs before she used her nails to scrap over his nipples making him arch up…….. she slowly sat up over him letting her hands slide down his bare chest……. to his gasping stomach…….. her fingers dipping into each crevasse of each ab, her nails scratching firmly along the way, leaving trials of heat. She felt his hands slip down her sides to her hips and pull her down tighter over him and her head tilted back at the shoot of desire that went through her. 

“Fuck, Mila.” Viktor exclaimed as she pushed back at him, “I need you.” He said looking up to see her head thrown back, her chestnut curls tumbling down her back to brush his legs, shinning in the early morning sun. He watched the light travel across her face down her silk dress she still wore from the day before. He watched the shadows and light dipped in and out of her curves as she sat over him… on him, her heat burning into him and he almost lost his mind. He went to sit up to pull her mouth to his but paused when he heard the banging on his door. 

He shook his head refusing to answer…….he quickly sat up and covered her mouth with his again, licking along her lips begging for entrance, but before she could answer there was another bang on the door and this time Andrian yelled out, “Viktor you have 10 minutes to be ready to leave.” 

Hermione pulled back to look at Viktor with a small grin, “Are you supposed to be getting ready to go somewhere?” She asked letting her hands slide through his hair and pulling gently it to tilt his head back. 

Viktor shook his head no, pulling her in for another kiss when Andrian pounded on the door again, “Let’s go Viktor… if you are late, it is both our asses with your coach.” Making Viktor groan in frustration letting is forhead fall to her chest. 

Hermione giggled her hands cupping the back of Viktor’s head, her nails scratching gently in the way that made him moan and arch into her again, “Where are you off to today?” She moaned closing her eyes for a moment when his hands tightened on her hips and pull her closer, before kissing his dark hair.

Viktor took a breath before leaning back into her hands and sighing, “I forgot that I have the press conference for the European cup and picture practice, where press take our photos during a fake practice and fittings for the uniform changes and then our team dinner….. I will be gone until after dinner.” He paused, his head sliding through her hands to fall back onto the bed, his hands still on her hips, but loose as his thumbs brushed over hip bones. “I do not want to go.’

Hermione’s giggle rang out across the room making Viktor smile softly at her for a moment as her fingers brushed his abs, “Well…” She paused listening to Andrian bang on the door again and yell, “COME ON.” Through it, “I don’t think you have a choice.” She said looking down at Viktor.

Viktor sighed throwing an arm over his eyes, “First full day I have you back and I have to leave again.” He said, the hand still on her hip tightening as his fear began to spread. “I don’t want to leave you.”

Hermione frowned looking at his face, “What going on?” She asked leaning forward to pull his hand off his eyes, wrapping her fingers around his, “Look at me.” She said softly when he kept his eyes closed.

After a moment Viktor looked up at her, his eyes full of fear and uncertainty as he searched her face, “I am terrified.” He admitted.

Hermione shook her head in confusion, “Why?” She asked softly, falling forward to prop her chin on her hands on his chest. When he closed his eyes again, she tapped his nose with her finger, “Viktor…. Talk to me.” She whispered to him, cupping his cheek. 

Viktor kept his eyes closed, instead pushing his cheek into her hand, soaking her in for a moment. Her body draped over his, her warmth encircling him, her scent enveloping him. He moved one hand to cover her ass to pull her closer and whispered, “I don’t want to leave here…..” He opened his eyes to look into her face pulling his other hand to cup the back of her head, “Because I am worried that I am going to leave today and when I get back it will be like last time….that you will be gone and I will be here without you again.” He whispered. 

Hermione gave him a small frown, “I will be here Viktor.” She whispered reaching up with her left hand to brush her fingers down his face, “Today I am going to go back to sleep for a while after you leave because it is to bloody early to be up…” She said with a small grin, “Then I am going to help Vlad with his letter for work…. Talk to Alek about my healing potions and maybe help him study…. Then I am going to help Papa in the library.” She sighed as her fingers slid back and forth over his lips, “All the while I will be waiting for you to get home.” She paused looking him in the eyes, “I promise you Viktor… I will be here.” 

Viktor gave her a soft smile, “You swear?” He asked searching her face. 

Hermione nodded pushing up to softly kiss his lips, “I swear.” She whispered against his lips, “I told you that I am not leaving you…… the only way I am going is if you tell me to my face to go away.”

Viktor shook his head, “That will never happen…. You will never leave my side again.” He whispered brushing his lips back and forth over hers making her smile. She pulled back to look him in the eyes, “I think I can handle that.” She murmured pulling back to rest her chin on his chest again. 

Viktor looked her carefully, “Will you talk to Alek today about what Harry asked you?” He asked searching her eyes, his hand starting to brush through her curls.

Hermione gave him a small smile, “Yes.” She whispered, turning her head to kiss his wrist.

Viktor brushed his thumb over her cheek gently, “Will you talk to me?” He asked, eyes uncertain.

Hermione smiled at him carefully, letting her eyes pour out all of her love for him, “I will always tell you everything…. I promise.” She whispered. After a moment she closed her eyes dipping her face into his hand, “The ministry wants me to help them find some of the missing witches and wizards that have been taken the last few years… possibly help find some of the death eaters that got away.” She whispered up to him.

Viktor felt his entire body tense at her words, “NO.” He said harshly, sitting up slightly making her back flinch at the sudden movement. Viktor immediately laid back down, “Sorry… but don’t you see, you can not even lay here and move without pain and they want you to go right back into danger?” He shook his head, fear rolling through him at the thought of her at risk again “I will not allow it.” He snarled his hands clenching over her. 

Hermione shook her head, smiling softly at him, “I would not be chasing them down or being attacked by anyone… that is not what they need from me.” She said looking down at her hands folded on his chest, softly biting her lip, “They are needing me to do some finding spells.” 

Viktor narrowed his eyes at her, shaking his head, “It is not that simple, or you would have said yes… you are talking to Alek for a reason.” He stated searching her face, his hands going back to brushing her hips gently even as they shook. 

Hermione grinned at him, “You are too smart for your own good.” She whispered leaning her head down to kiss his chest knowing how much he loved it when her lips touched him… on any place on his body, “The spells are hard…. Tedious and they require a lot of magic and I am weak right now.” She said with a small shrug, like it was not a big deal. 

Viktor frowned, his mind racing, “Why do they not just do the spells?” He asked rubbing his hand over her head.

Hermione slowly pushed up to sit back on his stomach, looking down at him, “Because I am the only one that can do them.” She said shrugging, “The spells were taught to me and me alone with the binding promise that I would not share or teach them with anyone but blood family.”

Viktor closed his eyes knowing her issue, she would never let anyone be in pain or hurt and if doing these spells could find them, she would have to… her heart would not leave her a choice in this. But at what cost to herself, she could barely walk or even be touched right now……. She was still literally broken and bruised. He opened his eyes to look deeply into hers, “Promise me…….. promise me that you will talk to Alek…….and wait until you are healed.” He begged her.

Hermione smiled softly down at him, “I was expecting you to just tell me no.” She said, grabbing his hands and threading her fingers through his.

Viktor shook his head sadly, “I know that I can not tell you no….” He said his thumb brushing her hand, “I am just begging you to know how much you mean to me and to keep yourself safe and talk to me….. like this.” He said sitting up, so his nose brushed hers. “And to promise me that you will not try these spells until you are healed…fully.” His hand cupped her cheek, “I cry when you are hurt Mila… don’t make me cry…. please.” He begged her gently.

Hermione’s face broke out into a bright grin before she cupped his face kissing him deeply, “Thank you.” She whispered against his lips after a moment, “For understanding that I have to eventually do this…. And I will try my hardest to never make you cry.” She said kissing his entire face in soft butterfly kisses until her lips landed on his again making him shake his head at her as he smiled at her kisses. 

Viktor took over after a moment and pulled her into a deep kiss, one hand cupping her hip and the other digging into her curls. After a few minutes Andrian slammed on the door again, “I swear Viktor I will come in there.” He bellowed, “We have to GO.”

Hermione pulled back giggling before leaning forward to kiss Viktor’s lips one more time quickly before climbing off him to sit back on the bed, “You had better hurry before Andrian loses his mind.” She said carefully trying to sit back against the pillows. But as soon as the words left her lips Andrian yelled he was coming in and swung the door open to look over at Viktor with narrowed eyes, who was casually climbing out of the bed like he had all the time in the world.

Andrian narrowed his eyes into slits with a scowl that would beat Viktor’s on his face, “I told you to get dressed, not get back in bed and sleep……. Or do other stuff.” Andrian snarled walking over to Viktor’s closet, “Get in the shower, you have 3 minutes,” He said pulling out a black dress shirt, black dress pants and a black tie and throwing them on the bed.

Viktor walked into the bathroom rolling his eyes but paused to wink at Hermione who just shook her head at him with a grin. Andrian turned to see Viktor’s smirk and threw a shoe at him that hit the door jamb, “Shower NOW!” He yelled watching the door slam shut.

Hermione gave a soft giggle, “Be nice… he is stressed.” She whispered yawning, trying to get comfortable even though her back was starting to throb.

Andrian scowled deeper at her in a way that would have made Viktor proud, “He is stressed?” He said putting his hands on his hips, “It is literally my job to make sure that he is on time… and now he is going to be late… not a little late, a lot late.” He said pointing at her, “And when he is late…I get in trouble.”

Hermione frowned, “It was my fault, I am sorry.” She whispered giving up and sitting forward to pull her knees up to her chest.

Andrian snorted at her, “Bullshit… When I woke him up the first time you were sound asleep. He climbed back in the bed on his own.” He said grabbing Viktor underwear and his pants, walking them over the bathroom opening the door to set them on the counter, “Hurry up.” He yelled slamming the door back closed. 

Andrian sighed as he walked over to sit on the side of the bed, “How are you feeling.” He asked leaning over to tap her nose.

Hermione smiled brightly up at him, “A lot better actually… a lot of the stress hovering the last few weeks is gone… I had a great night’s sleep and I am with you guys.” She said looking over to the door when Alek walked in.

Alek looked at them on the bed and grinned, walking over to climb in on the other side next to Hermione, “I came to see if you needed some potions this morning and you are having a party without me.” He said holding a vile out to Hermione who smiled at him before drinking it down.

“Not a party… Viktor is in trouble.” She said looking up when the bathroom door opened and the man in question walked out. Hermione’s mouth went silent and her mind went blank as she took in Viktor towel drying his hair, his pants open and riding low on his hips showing the band of his black boxer briefs, water dripping down his chest into the dips in his abs that she loved to touch… to lick…. To worship every chance she got.

Hermione felt the heat curl deep in her belly again at the site of him and bit her lip hard as she watched the water drops and wised it was her lips drinking it off of him, her eyes darkening as her eyes followed each drop down until they met the band of his boxers. When Viktor looked up and met her eyes, he gave her a wicked smirk, his own eyes swirling with trouble, his body moving towards the bed before Andrian yelled making both of them at him, “Will you two stop already?” He said pointing at Viktor.

Hermione had the good graces to blush and look over at Alek who was rolling his eyes and grinning. Viktor just shrugged, smirking at Andrian before walking over to grab his shirt and quickly pull it on. Andrian rolled his eyes, walking over and helping him with his tie while going over his schedule and what was expected of him today while Hermione looked to Alek.

Hermione frowned at him, “I need to talk to you today about some stuff….. like medical stuff and magic use.” She said yawning again. 

Alek nodded, “At lunch, I just gave you enough pain potion that you will sleep from now until then.” He said getting off the bed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, “Why so much?” She asked slowly laying back down on Viktor’s side of the bed with his pillows, wrapping one in her arms, her head settling on the other. 

Alek pulled her covers up and tucked her in, “Because yesterday was a long day and it took a lot out of you, you need to sleep and recover…. Especially if you are going shopping with Mama on Monday.” He said.

Hermione shook her head in confusion, “No we are supposed to go today.” She said, her eyes closing.

Alek shrugged, “I told her Monday would be better… you need time to heal and refresh after yesterday… you are still hurt Mione.” He said brushing her hair back. “Take time and don’t push yourself.” 

Hermione sighed keeping her eyes closed as she started to drift off, “Its working fast.” She whispered, leaving Alek to snicker as kissed her forhead and walk out the door waving goodbye to Viktor.

Viktor finished sliding on his robes before walking over to Hermine to sit on the side of the bed, “Mila.” He whispered, brushing her curls back.

She slowly blinked opened her eyes to look at him with, her eyes unfocused with the potion that had taken over, “Viktor…. I will see you after dinner.” She whispered. “Be good for Andrian… he is stressed.”

Viktor gave her a soft smile, hearing his brother snicker behind him, “I will see you tonight, my heart.” He whispered kissing her forhead, “I love you.”

“Love you.” She mumbled burying her face deeper into his pillow and taking a deep breath of his scent in making Viktor chuckle. Evidently, he was not the only one who craved scents while sleeping. He leaned down and kissed her curls again before standing up to walk to the door, He looked back down when her hand reached out to grab his, “Always?” She asked him, her eyes still closed.

Viktor felt his heart stutter at her warm hand inside his, “Always, my Mila.” He said tightening his hand on hers before laying it back on the pillow, “Always.” He whispered kissing her lips softy, before he followed his brother out of the room quietly. 

Viktor followed Andrian out the door and down to the fireplace, “We are so late.” Andrian said, “We missed the morning meeting so we will have to go straight to the press conference, you will be with the entire team but be prepared for them to ask you about transferring teams… have you thought about it.”

Viktor nodded, “I am going to stay here now, can you negotiate my contract.” He said before going through the fire to land at the quidditch arena, he waited for Andrian to come through. “I would love more time off from practice…... no more practices until 8pm… nothing past 5 in the season, also I want more time off.... no more weekend practices and I want vacation time to spend with family.” 

Andrian nodded walking with him down to the meeting room, “Ok anything else you want added?”

Viktor stopped and looked at him, “I trust you Andrian, I know you will get me the best contract that you can… just keep in mind that I plan on getting married soon if I can and I want as much time my family and Hermione.” He said with a small smile, “I want more time with her and family and I want time to help her heal…. Everything else is just extra.”

Andrian stopped when he realized something and put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, stopping him, “You were thinking about transferring away because she was gone….” He said waiting for Viktor to turn and nod at him making Andrian sigh, “I am glad she came back not only because I love her, but I missed you the last few months…. you pulled away so much from all of us and then you said to see about transferring to another team and……….. I am glad you are not leaving; I cannot imagine our family apart.” He said.

Viktor nodded, “I know, I am sorry… I just did not know if I could be here… not without her, it hurt too much.” He said, “But she is back, and my world is right again.”

Andrian gave a quick nod, “What if she wants to live in England?” He asked softly.

Viktor nodded, “Then make sure my contract states that they will supply any travel needed to attend practices and games from England.” He said.

Andrian sighed, “So you would move there… if she wanted?” He asked.

Viktor took Andrian by the shoulders looking him in the eye, “I will move to any place on this earth that she wants… as long as I have her by my side… but I will keep my team here for now because I know she will need more time to relax and being here with family is what we both need after everything that has happened.” He said, “My hope is that she loves you all enough to want to stay.” He grinned, “Plus I am going to try and convince her that being here is good for all of us… not to mention I have to work on a plan on how to trick her into marrying me and binding her to me for all eternity.” He laughed.

Andrian rolled his eyes, “I will talk to them about your contract on Monday, your coach will be so happy I should be able to get almost anything you want.” He grinned, “Plus, the family can help you with that second part.” 

Viktor smiled at him, before turning to the closed doors, “Good, off I go……….. wish me luck.” He said throwing Andrian an eye roll before pushing open the doors to see the conference already started. He nodded at his coach who narrowed his eyes at him, he quickly walked up to take the seat at table at the front of the room next to the coach and looked out to the reports throwing out questions at the team.

Before Viktor had even sat down questions were being thrown at him in rapid session. 

“Krum… why were you late today?” Was called out.

Viktor held up his hand, “I was trying to work out with my manager where I may be spending the new season.” He said in a calm even monotone voice.

“Any news on a new team?” Was called out.

The reports and his coach turned to him like piranhas seeking blood in the water, making Viktor give a rare small smirk, “My hope is to stay close to home.” He shrugged, “We will see next week.” He said. 

Viktor could hear his teams claps and “Da’s” and see the grin his coach gave him and knew he was forgiven for being late to the conference, he turned back to the reporters the next question making him pause.

“Krum, is it true that your family has been taking care of Hermione Granger since the end of the war last week?” Was called out.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at the reporter, “My family is always willing to help out those who are needing support and solace.” He said glazing over the question.

The reporter gave him a grin, “I heard that Hermione Granger has been frequently visiting you and your family the last few years…. That she is more than a friend.” The reporter said into the now quiet room as all of the reporters turned between the woman asking the questions and Viktor.

Viktor looked over to Andrian who was standing at the back of the room, who gave him a small shake of his head not knowing who she was or how she knew these things. Viktor turned back to the reporter, “Miss. Granger has been a frequent visitor of my family the last few years and is considered like family.” He paused looking around the room, “She has also been recovering with us the last week……. Now about the match next week.” He tried again.

But Viktor was cut off by the same reporter, “I heard that Hermione was taken captive and tortured brutally in the war by Bellatrix Lestrange, can you give us any details on that?” She asked with a small knowing smirk.

Viktor clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowed, he knew this reporter but could not remember from where, “Miss. Granger is at home resting at this time.” He said knowing that everyone in the room was looking at him, including his team, questions in their eyes.

The report shook her head, “I also heard that Hermione was…...” She paused with a grin, “permanently…... damaged by Bellatrix Lestrange.” The woman said waving her hand in a circle. “Can you tell us her state of mind.”

Viktor snarled, his faced etched in a deep scowl finally placing the reporter, “MISS. GRANGER.” He said his voice hard, “Is alive and well… she is resting and recovering from her efforts to end the war. Now Ms. Skeeter, unless you have a question about our match next week we will move on to another reporter.” He said looking away.

Rita smiled at him, “Of course, Mr. Krum…... it’s just you seem to be very close to HERMIONE,” she said emphasizing her name, making the room fall into silence again, “I heard that she was tortured with the crucio curse and a cursed blade… among other things….. like being beaten to the point she was unable to walk…. the public is curious to know how she is doing… especially after that last stand where she was cursed…... From what I hear at least two more times….. I mean there are bound to be long term issues with her now…” His team looked at him in surprise but realizing their teammate was being pressured to give out information that he did not want to give, they all looked with narrowed eyes at the blond woman in front of them. 

Viktor went to stand, his fury racing through his veins but looked to his coach and who had set on hand on his arm, he took a deep breath before clenching his jaw. “MS. SKEETER, please hear me clearly…... Miss. Granger is a beloved part of my family and she is honored and cherished by all of us. Any attack on her will be looked at by all of us, as an attack on our family. She is currently recovering from her part of ending the war that would have destroyed us all and is currently doing well. So, respect her and what she has been through…... and if you cannot do that, then learn to be silent.” 

When she went to talk again, Viktor’s hand slammed down on the table hard enough to make the drinks on it tip over, making everyone in the room jump in surprise. “I said stop.” He snarled out at her before taking a deep breath, he looked around at the rest of the reporters, “We are here to talk about our team and our upcoming match next week… so does anyone have questions for my team.” He said sitting back in his chair. His team quickly took over the questions making sure to field all of them and make sure Viktor did not have to answer anymore as he scowled into the group.

It took another 2 hours before all of the reporters were satisfied, and the team stood up to leave letting Viktor go first through the doors. Viktor paused in the hallway next to Andrian, his face etched deeply in his trademark scowl, “Find out where she is getting her information and how she got invited today… she is from London, so she is not normal press.” He growled.

Andrian nodded, “You handled that well, I will find out what I can.” He paused rubbing his forhead, “You were calmer than I was… I wanted to go across the room and hit a woman for the first time in my life.”

Viktor shook his head, “I remember her from the Triwizard tournament, she was constantly making up stories that had little to no truth no matter who it hurt.” Viktor looked around, watching his team walk past him and down the hall to the locker rooms, “Find her, find out who gave her that information and stop her… and talk to the people here and make sure she is no longer invited to press functions from now on.” Viktor said, jaw clenching.

Andrian nodded, “I will take care of it…” He took a deep breath, “I will meet you at home later and let you know what I find out.” He said before walking away.

Viktor clenched his jaw tightly as he walked into the locker rooms to get dressed for the press practice and paused when his entire team looked up at him. He just shook his head walking over to his locker, but the team was not one to be ignored and one of the members called out to him, “Viktor are you ok?”

Viktor put his hands on either side of his locker, his head falling forward. He took a deep breath trying to push back the rage he felt for that woman. After a moment he turned at sit on the bench and look at his team. “Yes… and no.” He said rubbing his forhead.

His seeker sat down next to him, “That is why you have been off this week………… why you have nearly taken off all of our heads… literally and figuratively?” He asked. When Viktor nodded and tilted his head back, eyes closed another member of his team sat down and said, “You know we are here for you right………. You just have to talk to us.”

Viktor looked up and over at him and smiled softly, “I know…. It has been a hard week… she came home the day of our last match… while I was playing.” He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and looked at his clasped hands in front of him, “She is ok… she will be ok, eventually…. I know this in my head when I talk to my brother Alek who is helping heal her… but seeing her pain… seeing her suffering…” Viktor laughed a humorless laugh, that sounded like despair, “not being able to take it away…. It brings a rage and ….. pain in my heart that I cannot get rid of.” He paused taking a breath and looking up at his coach, “And listening to the things that she has been through, to know that while she was doing these things……. enduring these things.” He stopped swallowing harshly, “While I was here with all of you…playing games…. Going to dinners… laughing.” He whispered, “It is like another layer of ……’” He stopped closing his eyes again.

“Guilt.” His coach said walking over to crouch in front of Viktor, “You feel guilt that she was there, and you were here… that she was not safe, and you were.” 

Viktor nodded when someone finally said out loud what he had been hiding, “Da…….. I should have been there with her… to help her.” He muttered putting his head in his hands.

The couch reached out and clasped his shoulder, “Viktor…. Did she ask you to go and you said no?” He asked. Viktor looked up and shook his head sharply. His coach nodded, “And I know you, so I am assuming you told her that you wanted to go with her at one point… on this journey.” His coach said. 

Again, Viktor nodded, “She said that I could not go with her…. That it could only be her and 2 others.” He whispered.

His coach nodded, “So while your heart holds the guilt of her pain… your head knows that you could not go…. That she would not let you.” He said making Viktor nod at him.

After a moment Viktor took a deep breath, “That does not stop the aching in my heart.” He said with a broken voice, making his team feel his anguish. “or the anger at her pain… I want to rip apart every single witch and wizard that touched her… that hurt her…. I want them to feel her pain and then times it by 100… then I want to kill them so that they can never hurt her again.” He snarled.

His coach grinned up at him, “That is normal…. Once someone hurt my Xeha…. I felt the same way that you do now.” He took a breath and patted Viktor shoulder, “be there for her… love her… cherish her… and that is all you can do……. And right now that is all she needs.” When Viktor sighed and nodded up at him, his coach looked him in the eyes, “She is ok, though….. do you need anything… any help from us… this match is important, but not as important as you and her.” He said crossing his arms.

Viktor smiled shaking his head standing up, “She is getting better… it is taking time and she is slowly healing…… but she is better now then a week ago and she is the one that made me come today and is excited to see me play next week.” He said pulling out his uniform, “If I told her I was taking the game off she would probably bring me here herself to drop me off, telling me to stop being stupid because of course I was going to play.” 

Viktor took another deep breath feeling the rage from earlier start to come back, “That reporter today.” He snarled.

His coach nodded at him, “I will take care of it… she was English…. Not sure how she came in or how she knew what she knew…. Was she just fishing or was she on the right path?” He asked.

Viktor’s jaw clenched, “She was not just on the right path but knew all the facts along the way…. Andrian is going to look into it and find out.” He said his scowl back in place.

His coach frowned at him, “The crucio curse…. Tortured?” His coach asked softly, “Are you sure she is ok… do you want to go home now?” He asked.

Viktor shook his head, “She is strong… stronger than me, I think…. She is better and eventually she will be all the way back to full strength…then merlin help us all……” He took a breath letting the anger fade away to remember how his Mila looked in bed sleeping this morning, “it will take some time before she can move easily but she is a fighter.” He took a deep breath and looked around the room at his teammates and coach and said firmly, “and she is MINE.” He said strongly, hands clenching, “I will not let anyone or anything else harm her…. And if I am not there, my family is… always.” 

His team nodded at him, standing to walk over and place their hands on his arms, his coach speaking for all of them, “And we will also protect her because she is now part of our team family… we take care of our own…. ” The coach said firmly. There was a chorus of “Da’s and yes’s” that made Viktor nod, his heart a little lighter knowing he had more people to protect Hermione.

After a moment his teammates grinned at him as they walked away to start getting dressed.

“Is she pretty?” One of them called out. 

“Is she the reason you never go out with us?” Another called out. 

“So, when do we get to meet this girl that has held your heart hostage for the last 5 years?” one more yelled laughing. 

Viktor laughed at them, pulling off his shirt, “She is the most purely beautiful thing you will ever see, all chocolate curls and sweetness but be careful because she has a fire that will destroy you…. Yes of course she is ……. and how about the family practice on Wednesday?” He asked his team.

Another chorus of laughter and “Hell yea’s” could be heard through the locker room as the team started to change to go to the field making Viktor shake his head, but finally felt another sense of balance. Now he had Hermione back and his team and flying… everything was right in his world once more. 

He finished dressing and walked out of the locker room and on to the field. He closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath of the fresh field air letting his heart settle into place and felt a small smile grace his lips. He lifted his broom and took to the air ready to play hard for the day. 

Hermione walked into the dining room at the same time Viktor took to the sky. She smiled over at Alek who was eating, “What ya doin?” She asked sitting across from him and grabbing a plate to eat.

Alek looked over at her and smiled, “Waiting for you to come and talk to me.” He said rotating to face her. He paused taking a deep breath, “Look I am sorry I got so upset yesterday.” He murmured frowning. 

Hermione shook her head, “No, I understand… you thought I was going to leave again… without talking to you… with out healing all the way.” She reached over to hold his hand, “I should have talked to you first.” She said softly. 

Alek gave her a humorous smile shaking his head, “I am scared…… that I am going to look up and you are going to be gone…. and you will be hurt again…. That I will not be here to help you this time…. I know there are still death eaters out there.” He whispered gripping her hand tightly, “I was thinking about how you got here to us……. about how many times you could have been caught…. Or hurt…. or taken along the way.” 

Hermione frowned, “I am sorry…. I did not even think about it while I was coming here if it makes you feel better… the pain and fear running through me…. I just wanted to be here…. I felt that if I just got here, I would be ok.” She said softly. “and yesterday when I asked Harry to go to visit him this week, I was not leaving you guys… I was getting a break.”

Alek shook his head, “You keep saying that….. but I am lost, what do you need a break from?” He asked in confusion.

Hermione took a deep breath, “I was …….. not sure where I stood with Viktor and I thought he didn’t love me any more… and it was scary and painful and I kept trying to create distance between us…..but he kept……… he kept loving me… and crowding me… and being there for me.” She said smiling softly, “I didn’t realize it at the time, but he was loving me, wanting to be close to me….”

She sighed rubbing her head, “I should have just asked him, but I really truly believed in my head that he didn’t love me… or want me anymore” She took another deep breath, “I don’t think the curse helped… I am still so unsure about things.” She rubbed her eyes now as if chasing a headache away, “Even now a little part of me is unsure…. Wondering if Viktor really wants me.” She whispered. 

Alek frowned then decided the best thing was to tell her what it was like the last year, “When you left… every time you left the last 5 years Viktor would lose…. His spark. It was like the day still went on for him, but the sun had left…until you would come back again.” He said a soft smile, “But as long as you came back… he was ok….” He stopped taking a deep breath, reaching out to hold her hand again, his thumb brushing her palm, “Then one day you didn’t come back…… you were gone, and he was lost.” Alek looked out the window, “He left all of us… he stopped coming home, then he moved out of the house.” He paused looking up when she gasped.

“Out of the house?” She asked eyes wide in surprise, she knew most of the boys were going to stay living in the house until they married, unless work was to far to travel each day, and even then they still stayed most of the weekends. 

Alek nodded, “He moved out and into an apartment close to the quidditch field… he said it was because he wanted to be closer but…….. it was because he could not stand to be in this house without you.” He whispered. “When he moved out, he stopped coming home…… he stopped talking to any of us… he just went to practice, games and his apartment. It was like he was living but not alive.” He took a breath, “Only Andrian and his girlfriend ever saw Viktor and only because he was his manager and Viktor had no choice….” He paused looking back at Hermione with a smile, “But then you came home last week… you were here, and Viktor came home, and he looked grounded again… when he was with you…. Even when you kept pushing him away.” Alek said with a small grin, “You, by the way, were driving him crazy.”

Hermione wiped the tears falling down her face, “He was hurting…so much…. because of me.” She whispered. 

Alek shook his head, “NO.” He said strongly, “You were both hurting because of Ron… because of the war… because of things that you could not control.” He paused taking a breath, “But never because of each other.” 

Hermione nodded, “I know that in my head but my heart… its still struggling with everything.” She whispered brokenly. 

Alek gave her a gentle smile, “It will get better… as I finish fixing your arm and pulling the curse from it… as you and Viktor start to trust each other again.” He said softy. 

Hermione looked at him sharply, with questions in her eyes, “Trust?” She asked, “but……….. I trust Viktor.” She said firmly, shaking her head. 

Alek smiled and shook his head at her, “Your mind trusts Viktor but your heart has been hurt and you are scared deep down that you will lose him again…. That the letters were true… that you are not good enough…. That you are too broken to be loved.” He said softly making her gasp at the things she refused to say out loud. She nodded looking down at her hands and Alek tightened his hand on hers, “The curse is making it worse for you… it makes you doubt everything…. It lies to you.”

Hermione bit her lip, looking down at her arm, “Will get better?” She asked softly. “Will I stop thinking these things?”

Alek grinned, “It is already getting better…. Look inside yourself right now…you are happy… the doubt you had 4 days ago is less than it is now.” He whispered softly making her nod at him with a smile. “You are starting to trust what he says again…. Remember that you are both hurting and you both have fear… but together you will be fine…”

Alek gave her hand another quick squeeze, before he let go to reach for his coffee, “Now… what did you want to talk to me about?” He said with a raised eyebrow making her laugh. 

Hermione gave him a wobbly smile taking a deep breath, “Thank you Alek…” She whispered and sighed pushing her hair back, “I wanted to talk to you about something someone asked me to do.”

Alek nodded at her taking a sip of his coffee, “What is Harry asking you to do?” He said.

Hermione shook her head taking a bite of her cake, “Not Harry…... the ministry……. They have been searching for survivors and people who were captured…. But they are not having much luck.” She said quietly looking at the table.

Alek frowned, “What do they want from you?” he asked.

Hermione sighed, “For me to cast some finding spells that only I know and can do.” She said softly.

Alek shook his head, “That sounds like a lot of magic…. And a complicated spell.” He said.

Hermione shook her head, “Not complicated really…… but even on my best day it is… difficult.” She said rubbing her temple, “I know without you even telling me that I am not strong enough… but I also know that right now people could be being hurting and I could stop it.”

Alek frowned at her and shook his head, “I ……….. understand what you are saying….. and I understand why you are thinking of doing it…. But Mione… you are not able to do a basic spell without exhausting yourself, hell you can’t even go through a full day awake and able to move…. I am worried about the effects of something that big on you.”

Hermione sighed sipping her tea, “I know… I know that in my head, but my heart tells me I should be doing something.” She said quietly.

Alek rubbed his eyes taking a moment to think. After a moment he looked up at Hermione, “As your healer I am telling you that you need to wait at least a month if not longer before you do any major spells… because if you don’t, it could do serious damage to you.. it could put you in a coma or …………. Or worse depending on how much magic it takes.” He shook his head at her, “None of us will survive that Mione, so please think about that when you are deciding what to do…. “ He sighed, “But I also know that you need to do something, it is in your nature.”

Hermione nodded at him, “I know.” She said rubbing her head again.

Alek shook his head at her, “No….. I don’t think you do… the curses that you were hit by…. the knife… everything… it has made you weak…. even now you have a headache and you have only been up an hour….. if you push yourself it could really hurt you.” He took another deep breath and shook his head, “But I also know that you will do what you think is right…. so can you at least promise me that you will talk to me before you do it and let me help you…… and remember us before you do anything, because we cannot lose you…. Not again.”

Hermione gave him a smile, “I will……... I promise…” She sighed, “I will write the ministry and tell them that I am still recovering, and I will help them after I heal.” She took another sip of her tea, rubbing her head like she could rub the headache away, “They will not be happy.” She said.

Alek nodded at her, “Mione… you have already given so much, and you are not telling them no…. you are just healing enough so you can do more.” He said whispering to her.

Hermione nodded taking a deep breath, “I know….. and I promise I will talk to you and Viktor before I do anything….” She said.

Alek gave her a soft smile, “Ok now for the good stuff.” He said sitting forward making her look at him with raised eyebrows, “Tell me about that beautiful red head you call your sister and why did you never tell me about her before?” He asked making her laughter filter across the room.


	16. Chapter 16- Lunch Break

Hermione’s face lit up and her laughter filled the room as Alek grinned at her over his coffee cup. “Whatever do you mean?” She asked sarcastically, eyebrows raised. She tried to sit back but the pain was too much so she sat sideways her chair, the fact that she could still not put a lot of pressure on her lower back was one of the reasons she knew she should not help the ministry yet. “Are you possibly talking about Ginny… one of my best friends, practically my sister ……” she paused snickering, “and one of the world’s most first-class smart mouths?”

“That might be the one that I am talking about.” Alek said, wiggling his eyebrows at her over his cup, “She is stunningly beautiful.” He said, “Her personality …. particularly her smart mouth……... makes her even more stunning.”

Hermione nodded at him, smiling brightly, “I do love her smart mouth.” She said chuckling, happy to talk about something good for once, “She is one of the best people that I know… In fact she and Harry are the ones that I trust most in this world…next you guys.” She said finally making a plate of food with what had appeared when she sat down. 

Alek leaned over to fill his plate yet again and Hermione to a moment to look him over, comparing him to Viktor. Viktor was incredibly tall and thick with muscles, his chest broad and his arms thicker than her thighs now. He was no longer the size of a traditional seeker like when he started all those years ago, Alek looked more like a seeker now, tall and thin……but Viktor had adapted as he had grown and he was still the best seeker in the world because he had a connection with the snitch that no one could compete with. He had gone from boy to man in the last few years and Hermione loved how he made her feel when he wrapped her in his arms. It was like nothing could hurt her; nothing could touch her when she was inside the cocoon of his embrace. She was safe from the world, from everything and her heart was at peace. 

Alek on the other hand was like a smaller slightly thinner version of Viktor, although at 6 feet tall he was still not small by any means and still taller than Ginny’s 5 feet 4 inches. In fact, Viktor probably outweighed Alek and all of his brothers by a good 30-40 pounds, for the youngest brother Viktor was taller and more muscular than all of them.

Hermione carefully looked over at Alek’s face and realized it was their faces that held the most difference. Viktor’s prominent but slightly crooked nose was a focal point of his chiseled face……… vs Alek’s nose on the other hand…. it was what Hermione thought Viktor’s nose would have looked like if it had not been broken so many times. Strong and thick but straight and beautiful. Hermione smiled to herself, she did not mind the way Viktor’s nose curved slightly, in fact she preferred Viktor’s nose to Alek’s, the way it added character to his face. Her fingers loved to trace over Viktor’s nose and along his high cheek bones, over his soft full lips all while looking deep into his dark endless eyes framed with his long thick inky lashes. 

Viktor was the ruggedly masculine and handsome in a way that made you think of dark dreams and endless pleasure. Even better was the light beard he was letting fill out his face, it was trim and ebony perfection. Hermione loved to let her fingers slip through it…… loved the way it scratched her neck when he let his lips trail along her chin. It made his face even more striking. 

Alek on the other hand had wide full eyes, set in a flawless, bare face. That was what Hermione always thought of Alek, his face perfectly symmetrical……... he was simply beautiful. 

Both of their coloring was the same…… tan skin, thick inky black hair, and deep dark eyes…... but one was the devil promising you endless pleasure and one was an angel promising endless fun. Hermione did not mind that she gotten the devil, in fact she preferred him above all others……. and as she looked at the angel sitting across the table smiling and laughing with her, and she could see him with Ginny.

Alek looked up at her and grinned in a way that Viktor never did, Viktor was so serious even his smiles had the under tone of thought and understanding. It was like you could see Viktor’s mind working through his eyes, it turned her on to know he was always thinking… learning…. assessing. Alek on the other hand still grinned like he was 5 years old and up to mischief. His grin full of life and carefreeness would make Ginny smile, Hermione thought, and Ginny needed all the smiles like that she could get. So, Hermione jumped on the boat and smiled pointing at him, “Ginny is special and if you hurt her, I will hurt you.” She said simply, “But………. You make her smile; I saw that when she came to lunch… and she needs that.”

Alek grinned at her taking a bite of food, “I don’t plan on hurting her… I plan on wooing her.” He said snickering. He paused for a moment, looking at her thoughtfully, “What happened to her face?” He asked softly looking down at his lunch. “She was in pain.”

Hermione shook her head, smiling sadly “All of her stories, are her’s to tell… just like my stories are for me to tell when I am ready.” She said softly, “But I will tell you that she is healing from everything…physically at least… we are all are slowly but surely physically healing.” She paused for a moment and then snorted, grinning up at him “We are all also recovering mentally but we will probably never be normal again… not that we were ever normal to begin with anyway.”

Alek shrugged, taking a bite of his food, not looking up, “Normal is a setting on the dryer.” He stated, making Hermione narrow her eyes at him with a surprise grin.

“Where did you hear that?” She asked laughing, sipping her tea again.

Alek looked up at her grinning over at her, “I like to watch movies from the muggle world… you know the moving pictures on the box thing.” He said shrugging. “I heard it in a movie a few weeks ago.”

Hermione snorted, shaking her head, “I know what A TV is.” She said snickering to him, taking a bite of her lunch.

Alek pointed a finger at her, looking her in the eye, “I am still not sure what a dyer is though.” He said shaking his head in confusion, making her burst out into peals of laughter.

Hermione took a moment to try and breathe through her laughter, when she settled down after a moment, she shrugged her shoulders at him, “A dryer is where they put clothes into … well dry, after being washed.” She said looking up to the door to see Ginny walk through the door. 

“Dryer?” Ginny asked as she walked over to kiss the top of Hermione’s head, “Afternoon my dear… did you miss me?” She asked sitting down to grab a plate and fill it with food.

Hermione smiled over at her, “Always……Alek was telling me about how he watches muggle tv sometimes…. And was wondering what a dyer is” She said pouring Ginny some tea, “How is Fred?” she asked.

Ginny gave a soft smile, “He was sleeping as soon as we got to Bill’s yesterday… but was good this morning, he is just resting like you. I spent the night there, then stopped at home to get some stuff this morning.” She said starting to eat lunch, pausing for a moment, “Dryer……Isn’t that the thing you put clothes in?” She asked, scrunching her nose trying to think. “To dry them, right?”

Hermione looked over at Alek, “Ginny’s dad loves the muggle world and so does Ginny…she likes to watch the tv with me sometimes.” She said, “Another thing we all have in common.” She said wiggling her eyebrows at Alek, making his cheeks tinge pink and his eyes narrow at her obvious nudging. “We could always watch movies together.”

Alek looked over at Ginny who was looking at her plate and he threw a napkin at Hermione who shrugged at him and grinned, “Any way.” She said chuckling as she turned to Ginny, “How was the Burrow?” She asked, softy not saying out loud the question she wanted to ask.

Ginny looked up and shook her head, reaching out to lay her hand on Hermione’ s arm, “No one was home when I went there today… I am pretty sure my mom set that up because she knew I was going to kill him.” She sighed, “Anyway I went to see Harry before came here.”

Hermione looked over at her with a question in her eyes, “How is he?” She asked sipping her tea and shifting in her seat again, wincing at the pain again. Alek narrowed his eyes at her, taking in her movement and pain.

Ginny shook her head and sat back, “Honestly……. He was back at the ministry again…. They are asking about you.” She said looking over at Hermione, “I have a feeling that they are going to demand to know where you are soon…... right now, Harry is making them go through him, but they are losing patience.” Ginny sighed deeply rubbing her hand over her face, “They have been asking for all of us and I have a feeling the asking is going to stop soon and the demanding is going to start… Kingsley has been trying to hold them off but there are others who want us and I quote from the morning meeting, “To do more.” 

Alek’s eyes narrowed, “How much more are you supposed to do?” He snarled, knowing he would have to talk to Viktor soon. “You two have already been the major part of ending the war…. Do they expect you to give until you are gone?” He asked, anger rising. 

Ginny smiled a humorless smile, “I think for some witches and wizards we will never have done enough…. I was told this morning I was being selfish because I said that I could not go on another raid today for Death Eaters.” She closed her eyes, “Maybe I am selfish because physically I am better than you Hermione… I could go…but mentally, I am not sure if I could handle any more…... anything right now.” She whispered.

Hermione reached out and put her hand on Ginny’s arm, “Then I am being selfish too Gin… because I could do the spell… If I really wanted too… I could be helping... doing more…. But I am putting myself first for now…...” She took a deep breath, “Alek told me I am healing now so I can help even more later…. because how much will we lose of ourselves if we push now…. that will hurt us later…. How many could we help later if we take a moment for our self now.”

Ginny smiled over at her, “Thank you.” She whispered, sighing “I know that in my head…..but….” She paused and Hermione nodded, knowing what she was saying.

Alek smiled gently over at both of the girls, “But in your hearts is harder.” He said, reading both of their faces.

They both nodded, “But we will keep saying it until we believe it… or we are both healed enough to do more.” Hermione said squeezing Ginny’s hand.

Ginny smiled over at her and nodded, “I told Harry he needs to slow down…. He needs to take a moment… but he is like you and if you were not so physically hurt and recovering, I think you would be right there with him.” She said.

Hermione closed her eyes taking a breath, “You are not wrong, but I am also coming to realize that I need to listen to the people around me and ……….I am weaker right now… I need to heal physically and mentally from a lot of things for now….” She looked over at Ginny and gave a soft smile “I need to take care of me for a moment… I am going to write Kingsley …. At this point I need to talk to them directly and get Harry out of the middle.” She looked over at Alek, “In fact I am going to go write them now, right… right now…. I will tell them that I am still healing and that when I can help, I will let them know.” She said going to stand up but flinching when her back pulled. “Bloody hell Alek my back is killing me.” She said closing her eyes, trying to breathe through the pain.

Alek frowned, “I told you it would take time and you were moving a lot yesterday and even this morning…. Hermione.” He paused and looked over at Ginny who was frowning, He looked back to Hermione, “The damage to not only your back but the internal organs and spine were severe … in the muggle world you would not have walked without pain for months… if ever.” He sat up, “I am going to get you some more potion, but I need you to take the rest of the day today to relax and tomorrow also would be nice… just to be safe.”

Hermione took a breath, “Yes, yes… ok… I will go to the library and write the letter while you go get the potion.” She said closing her eyes and slowly starting to stand..

Alek walked around the table to slowly help her finish standing, “Come on love, then you can lay in the sun this afternoon and relax.” He said walking her to the door with Ginny taking one more quick bite of food before hurrying to following them out of the room into the hall.

Hermione let Ginny take her other arm and switch out to walk with her to the library while Alek ran up the stairs. When he was out of ear shot Ginny turned to Hermione, “So….. why didn’t you tell me you had not one, not two but 3 hot brothers here?” Ginny said with a grin, helping Hermione sit at the desk.

Hermione laughed at her pulling out some parchment and ink to start her letter, “Is there a particular brother that has caught your eye?” She asked, starting to write.

Ginny sat at the chair across from the desk and propped her feet up, “The one with the pretty face that yells at you the way that I do.” She said with a smile.

Hermione stopped writing to look up at her, noticing she also thought Alek was pretty “Alek?” She said grinning, “So his interest is not one sided.” She said wiggling her eyebrows.

Ginny grinned slyly over at her, “So he asked about me?” She asked sitting forward.

Hermione shook her head, “I am not getting involved… but be nice because I like him.” She said pointing, “His heart is made of gold and he is family…. Just like you, so I won’t take side between you two.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “How old is he?” She asked looking out the door.

Hermione squinted, trying to think, “Well Viktor is 24 almost 25 and Vlad is one year older, and Alek is 3…so 27 years old I think.” She said going back to writing, biting her lip as she tried to word the letter in a way that said she could not help right now but would later while being firm in what she needed. 

Ginny bit her lip, “Well 9-year difference, that is a nice chuck…” She paused thinking for a moment, “but he has a job and loves you, and you think he is great….so mom would like him.” She grinned over at Hermione, “Plus he is sexy as hell.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled, finishing the letter up and sealing it, “I would not be sad if you fell in love and moved here with us forever…. I would welcome you like a sister and I am sure Ana would too.” She said.

“Ana would too… what?” Ana said walking into the room and sitting on the couch. “Making plans to live here forever, My love.

“Always and forever Mama, you will never get rid of me.” Hermione said grinning at Ana, leaning forward on the desk, “How would you like two new daughters… I am trying to set Ginny up with one of your sons, so she can move here forever with us.” She said pointing over at Ginny who was smiling over at Ana.

Ana smiled over at the girls, “First of all, I am glad you realize that you are not leaving… I will hold you to this once you are all healed and ready to fly away from the nest again…..” She paused looking over at Ginny, “And if she is anything like you and with what I have seen from her already….. I think she would be a great addition to the family…. But to which son?” She asked sitting back and crossing her legs making the girls at the desk laugh. 

Hermione shook her head at Ginny when she went to talk and turned to Ana, “Who would you match her with?” She asked putting her chin on her hand.

Ana tapped her chin with a grin, “With that fiery personality, I think you would give Alek a run for his money… keep him in line but light a fire under his butt…. Vlad would not know what to do with you and Andrian already has Rose and Viktor has you Mione.” She said, “So Alek, for sure.”

“Alek what?” Alek said walking through the door.

Hermione snickered, “Alek takes his sweet time bringing me potion for pain.” She said stealing a look over at a blushing Ginny. 

Alek rolled his eyes, “I was adding some flavor for your delicate palette.” He said handing her the vile. “Take it but we need to find out to where you want to sleep for a while because it is gonna knock you out.”

“Always putting me to sleep.” Hermione said rolling her eyes back with a grin, sipping the vile down, “How about in the garden, in the afternoon sun?” She said going to stand. Alek helped her up slowly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

Alek gave her a bright smile, “I could hang out in the sun for a while, come on love.” He turned to Ginny, “Will you grab that book right there and some pillows off the couch? He asked pointing to the table.

Ginny nodded picking everything up, “I will conjure more if we need them.” She said. 

Hermione held out the letter to Ana, “Mama, do you think you can send this out for me.” She asked softly. 

Ana walked over and kissed her forhead, “Of course Love, go take a rest and I will send this out… plus I am pretty sure that Viktor might sneak home to see you between his practice and his fitting after lunch.” She said.

Hermione smiled, “I would not mind seeing him.” She said leaning on Alek a little more as the potion started to take over.

Alek walked her out to garden to lay on a low lounger, helping her turn to her side and propping pillows behind her head, neck, upper back and hips. Laying her head down she reached out to hold Alek’s hand, her eyes already closed, “Thank you.” She whispered. 

Alek kissed her curls, “No worry Sis…. Sleep.” He said conjuring her a light blanket laying it over her legs.

Ginny stood watching Alek tuck Hermione’s hair behind her eat and she narrowed her eyes at Alek, “You care about her.” Ginny said going to sit in the lounger next to Hermione and close her eyes letting the sun warm her skin, “Hum, it is never this warm, this early in England.” 

Alek went to sit at the small patio table and open his book, “Of course I care about her… I love her. She is my sister.” He said staring at his book but peeking up to look at Ginny, “She talks about you like you are family too.” He said.

Ginny grinned, tipping her face up more so the sun kissed her freckles making Alek smile, “She is my sister too…. The war made it so we lost so much…….. but I also gained a lot with Hermione and Harry.” She said softly. 

Alek frowned, “Harry is like a brother too… right?” He asked eyes narrowed.

Ginny opened one eye to look over at him and smile, teeth on full display, “He is like my best brother…. because he never yells at me like my other brothers do.” She said closing her eyes.

Alek sat back in his chair looking at her again, “Your face…” He whispered gently, “Have you seen a healer for it?” He asked softly.

Ginny took a breath and kept her eyes closed as a tear slid out, “A general healer, they did the best they could, with the time that they had when it happened” She whispered. “And now it has been weeks, I figured it is the way it will be.”

Alek frowned, “I have been helping Hermione with her injuries… I am not the best in the world… but if you trust me, I would be happy to help you also…. with any pain or healing that you might need.”

Ginny looked over at him with narrowed eyes, “Why do you think they are ugly?” She asked softly, reaching up to touch the claw marks down the side of her face. “He….. he told me when he gave them to me that he was marking me so no one would ever think I was beautiful again…. And he was marking me as his.” She whispered so softly, it drifted on the wind like a secret. 

Alek gave her a small smile, “No.” He whispered, shaking his head “I think that you are absolutely beautiful…. No, that’s a lie……” He waited for her to look over at him, questions in her eyes, “I think you are absolutely stunning, and all they do is tell a story… not as someone else’s but as someone who battled and beat someone who hurt you…” He gave he another soft smile, “I only asked because I see you cover your face with your hair and move so they are away from the group…. And I see you flinch if they are touched like they are hurting.”

Ginny looked at him in surprise, “You noticed that?” She asked softly.

Alek gave her a grin sitting back in his chair, “I noticed a lot about you yesterday… in between yelling at Mione, anyway.” He said making Ginny laugh at him.

Ginny nodded at him, eyes thoughtful, “Ok…. I wouldn’t mind you looking at it and helping me with the pain……. And the scaring if you can.” She said sitting back and tilting her face into the sun, “But later… right now I am an going to nap in the sun with Minnie.”

Alek chuckled, “Ok, you tell me when you are ready….. I didn’t notice them until you coved them anyway.” He said looking down at his book.

Ginny looked over at him with wide eyes, “You didn’t notice them?” She said in a disbelieving voice.

Alek shook his head, his eyes not leaving his book, “No….. I saw your brilliant green eyes.” He paused and looked up at her again, “It was like looking into the deepest emerald, shinning and deep… then they changed when you laughed, a lighter blue green… then when you got angry almost hunter green… they change when your mood changes.” He said with a small smile and shrug before looking back down at his book, letting her process how much he had really noticed her yesterday. 

Ginny blushed, looking at him for a moment before nodding at him, “Good answer.” She whispered, laying back and closing her eyes, a small smile on her face. 

Alek looked back up and grinned over at her for a moment before looking back down to his book on the small table. The three of them sat out in the sun sleeping and reading for another 3 hours when Alek looked up to Viktor strolling out of the house in his quidditch uniform, sweaty after hours in the sky that morning.

Alek grinned up at him, “I thought that you were going to be gone all day?” He asked setting his book down.

Viktor shrugged, “We get an hour to shower, change and eat before the final fittings this afternoon and then dinner…. We get a day off tomorrow.” He said stopping by Hermione leaning down to push her curls back and kiss her forhead. When she barely shifted, he smiled gently before walking over to throw himself into the second chair at the table and lean back taking a deep breath, closing his eyes tight for moment. 

Alek frowned, “You look tiered.” He said looking closely at Viktor’s face, “And irritated?” He asked. 

Viktor waved his hand at his brother but smiled at Emma when she popped out with a plate of food for him, “Thank you Emma.” He said before digging into the food. After a moment Viktor looked up at Alek, “There was a reporter this morning that knew Mila was here and she knew way too much information … someone told her about Mila being cursed and her injuries.” He said taking a deep drank from his water, “I don’t trust this reporter and I want you to be careful and I will need to talk to Mama and Mila before they go out shopping.” He said sitting back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. 

Alek frowned, “A reporter knew about Mione…being here and her injuries?” He shook his head, “But only people close to her know those things.” He said pausing to think.

Viktor nodded, “That is my worry.” He said sitting forward to eat more of his lunch. “But more than that… before Mila could go out with a hat and stay mostly protected and safe… but that reporter will no doubt tell the world that Mila is here and now she had lost some of that safety she had before.” He said clenching his jaw.

Alek rubbed his head, “This is a huge mess.” He said looking over at the sleeping girls. “Both of the girls were huge parts of ending the war and they were using this place as a kind of secret healing hiding place… now that is gone.” He took a moment, before sighing and looking over at Viktor carefully, “Ginny came and told Hermione and I of some things going on at the ministry this morning.” 

“It does not sound like good news…” Viktor narrowed his eyes, rubbing his temples as his frustration grew “I talked to Andrian…. he is going to try to figure out how the report knew what she did, and she is being banned from the quidditch center here, but we don’t control town.” He said, “The report did not say anything about Ginny, so she may be safe for now.” He pushed his lunch away and sat back to drink another glass of water. “What did Ginny tell you guys?”

Alek took a deep breath, “There are those at the ministry that think that Hermione and Ginny should be doing more… someone even implied to the Ginny that they were being selfish by not helping with the raids for the remaining Death Eaters.” Alek said carefully. “It made them both feel guilty.”

Viktor snarled under his breath, “Fucking hell, the ministry will not be happy until the girls give up everything… even their very lives to this war… have they not done enough?” He snapped, his eyes wild and enraged. He looked over Alek, “Let me guess both girls feel guilty and think they should do more.” He said closing his eyes. 

Alek smiled and nodded at him, “Hermione…… I think is listening to us… she is the one who told Ginny that they had to take care of themselves… that the better they are, the more they could help.” Alek said, “She told Ginny that after they heal, they can help more the ministry if they are needed.” He sighed, “I know it is still bothering both of them, but I think maybe they are going to take care of themselves first before we have to worry about them running off to take over the world again.” He said with a small smile.

Viktor nodded looking over to Hermione where she was sleeping still, “She is listening to us for now… until the ministry keeps coming after her… I really do just want to lock her away until everything is better and she is healed.” He said softly. 

Alek nodded, “She wrote the ministry before she went to nap, to tell them that she would let them know when she was better and could help…. It is a start.” Alek paused, “We will just keep telling her how important she is to all of us and to keep healing.” After a moment he looked over at Viktor again and his now empty plate, Alek shook his head at him, “Did you even chew or just swallow whole?” He asked laughing

Viktor grinned, “Well I have only another” He paused and looked at his watch, “45 minutes before I have to be back and I cannot be late again… and I still need to shower.” He said taking a deep breath. “I really just want to sleep.” He said.

Alek smirked over at Viktor, “Actually…… you and I need to talk really quickly about you not sleeping and the things that are keeping you up at night right now.” He said pointing, “No more things that would make Hermione’s back sore.” He said looking Viktor in the eye. 

Viktor’s eyebrows rose up his forhead making Alek laugh and shake his head, “What….. what are you talking about?” Viktor asked making his face innocent.

Alek rolled his eyes and snorted, “I mean it Viktor… her back is extremely sore and still healing, you can’t be laying on it or having her move it too much.” He said when Viktor went to talk Alek held up a hand, “Just another week or two of being good… look at her.” Alek said looking over at the sleeping girls. “She is on her second potion for the day already and she slept until 12 this morning and was back asleep at 1. Its 3:30 now and she is still asleep. She will probably need another potion after dinner….” He paused knowing he was going to worry Viktor, “In fact, at lunch she could hardly stand.”

Viktor’s head shot over to look at Alek and frowned, “She was that bad?” He asked, guilt at the morning activities sliding over his chest. 

Alek shook his head at Viktor, knowing what he was thinking, “It was all the movement and walking and running and jumping yesterday……. It was more than her body was used to and it took a lot out of her…. She also missed two of her doses of healing potions. That made today harder…..” He paused looking at Viktor, catching his eyes. “Any other activities may have not helped but they were not the cause of her pain.” Alek said with a small reassuring smile, “Just be gentle with her and help her relax and no crazy stuff for a week or two…. Ok?” He said. 

Viktor looked over at him with a small nod, “I can do that…” He sighed, “I am going to miss her again tonight…. I have a fitting at 4:15 and the team dinner at 6:30, which means I will not be home until at least 8:30…. probably closer to 9… she will be sound asleep by then.”

Alek rolled his eyes, “You will be fine Viktor, you have a lifetime with her now… plus you know she will be in your bed waiting for you.” He paused and looked over at Viktor who was looking over at Hermione, “Although I am sure you will be frustrated tomorrow all over again.”

Viktor looked over at him sharply, “Why?” He asked sharply.

Alek grinned, “Well she did promise all of us help with stuff and she slept all of today away, which means she will be doing Vlad’s letter with him on Sunday and helping Andrian look at his contract on Sunday and studying with me… not to mention her friend is here now so she is going to want to spend time with her…. That doesn’t leave much time for you.” He said smirking at Viktor who covered his face with his hands.

“Fuck… I will only ever see her in bed and all I am allowed to do is sleep there with her.” Viktor said with a groan. “I will claim her tomorrow and you can have her during the week while I am at practice.”

“Nice try.” Alek said laughing out loud, “You get your brothers to leave her alone, or better yet to separate those tow.” He said pointing over to the sleeping girls.

Viktor let his head fall back, “I guess then you can help me figure how to ask her to marry me.” He said opening one eye to look over at Alek whose head snapped over at him.

“WHAT?” He said in a mock whisper, “You are going to ask her… already?”

Viktor shook his head looking over at Hermione’s sleeping face, “I was going to ask her at our last Birthday’s…..” He whispered making Alek look over at him in surprise not knowing that, and Viktor took a deep breath, “The last year has shown me that I can lose everything in a moment… and the feeling of the last year…. I can never feel that again… I won’t survive it.” He whispered, “I have to have her tied to me in every way that I can as soon as I can.”

Alek nodded, “You told Mama?” he said softly.

Viktor nodded, “She gave me Grandmothers ring last night, now I just need to plan how I will ask her… I was going to see if you and the rest of the family could make it special.” He said softly making Alek grin over at him.

“It needs to be huge with all of us here.” Alek said, “……and special so she says yes to being stuck with you.” He said pointing over at Viktor’s dirty, sweaty uniform, “She does not even like quidditch, and you smell…. How you go her I will never know.” Alek said rolling his eyes.

Viktor grinned over at him, “Because I am good at making her feel good.” He said wiggling his eyebrows making Alek burst out laughing startling both girls awake. Viktor rolled his eyes Alek going to stand up, “Not like that you corrupt individual… with my heart and understanding…. And my arms.” He said grinning, looking over to Hermione who was blinking over at him.

“Viktor?” Hermione called out, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, “What are you doing home?”

Viktor pointed grinning over at Alek who was still snickering before going over to kneel next to the lounger, “I came home to eat lunch, talk to Alek and see you, My Love.” He said brushing her curls back behind her ear. He grinned as he watched her arch and stretch her body carefully along the chair, “How are you feeling?” He asked. 

Hermione slowly sat up, “Better, I think I have been sleeping to much lately… I seem to take naps so long I don’t know what year it is when I wake up.” She said with a small smile, “You are sweaty.” She said reaching out to brush his wet hair back when it fell forward.

Viktor grinned down at her, “I was working while you were napping.” He said pulling her up gently from her lounger, “I have to go shower…. Want to come upstairs and talk to me while I get ready to go back?” He asked.

Hermione grinned up at him, “You want help in the shower too?” She asked, setting her hands on his chest, and reaching up on her toes to kiss him.

Viktor groaned a mixture of pain and want, setting his forhead on hers instead of kissing her back, “Alek says no extra activities for you for at least another few weeks while you heal.” He whispered before sliding his lips along the shell of her face to her ear, making her shiver as his beard tickled.

Hermione look over at Alek with narrowed eyes, before pulling back and smiling and giggling at the pain in Viktor’s face, “I take you don’t agree?” She asked sliding her hands down his waist to lay on his hips.

Viktor shook his head, “No… I agree with him, I don’t want you hurting and I want you to get better.… but that doesn’t make it less painful for me.” He whispered to her in a mock tone, his hands grabbing hers before she could slide them around to grab his ass. “Especially when you do things like that.” He moaned. 

Hermione laughed making Viktor shake his head and narrow his eyes at her, “You mock my suffering?” He asked in a firm tone with a small smile before scooping her up gently into his arms, striding into the house past Ana, who just shook her head at the laughing couple as they passed her going up the stairs. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around Viktor’s neck, leaning up to kiss his prickly chin, moving her butterfly kisses up his jaw to his ear. When she got to the lobe, she pulled it with her teeth making Viktor stop in the middle of the hallway and groan deeply before pulling away, “Stop.” He said pushing into their room and setting her in her chair carefully next to the fireplace. “Stay.” He said walking into his bathroom to strip and get in the shower.

Hermione shook her head, “You are going to fittings and then a team dinner… right?’” She called out. 

Viktor turned on the shower, “Yes.” He called out. She walked over to the closet, “Do you have dress code?” She asked looking through his things.

“Not really… just semiformal.” He called out to her, letting the hot water slice down his sore muscles. 

Hermione pulled him a new pair of black boxer briefs and black slacks and walked them into the bathroom pausing to look through the glass at his silhouette, she leaned on the door jamb as he scrubbed his hair. It seemed so domestic and so much like the times before she left, “Alek said no fun for at least a week?” She called out watching him jump at how close her voice was. She grinned at him when he put his hands at the top of the glass doors and lean slightly forward, “Alek said we have to be good while you recover.” He called out looking at her through the glass he had wiped off.

Hermione smirked at him, “Pity…” She murmured just loud enough for him to hear, “I would have washed your back.” She said calling out as she left, making him lay his forhead on the glass and moan in frustration at her mischievous laugh. 

She walked back over to the closet pulling out a sharp white fitted dress shirt and her favorite black robes with thin red piping along the seams. She pulled out another pair of black dress shoes and some socks to set it all on the bed, before sitting down next to it. She looked out of the balcony and realized that while she was still sore, she felt better after laying in the sun and more healing potion this afternoon. She stretched looking up at Viktor as he walked out of the bathroom, looking much as he had that morning, towel drying his hair as water dripped down his chest and abs. 

But this time they were alone in their room and when he turned and looked into her darkened eyes as she stared at every inch of him, he threw his towel to the floor and walked over to kneel at her feet. He slowly slid his hands along the sides of her legs, until they reached under the skirt of her dress to cup her ass gently. His eyes were black with need and want as Hermione slid her hands on his shoulders, “Viktor.” His name fell from her lips made his eyes start to swirl making her body light on fire.

“I love when you wear these sundresses.” He growled, kissing each knee before pushing them further apart to slide closer in between them, pulling her ass to the edge of the seat. She leaned closer and slid her hands off his shoulders into his wet hair, gripping carefully and pulling his head back to kiss his lips softly. After a moment she pulled back and looked into his dark endless eyes, “Alek said no… plus you have 5 minutes before you have to leave… if I am counting right.” She murmured with a soft chuckle.

Viktor gave her an evil grin, “Alek said nothing that would hurt your back… no crazy movements.” He stated, pulling her off the bed painstakingly slow to straddle his bent knees before he slid to his ass onto the floor, letting her lean all her weight on him. She barely felt any of the movements as he carried all of her weight while making sure she did not move her core in anyway. He pulled her into a deep heavy kiss, his tongue demanding entrance as his teeth scraped and nipped…….. his hands roaming over her legs and behind, thumbs brushing and fingers trailing as she began to writhe over him. 

“Mila.” He groaned, “I cannot look at you without wanting you on me just like this…. Asleep, awake…. Angry……. laughing… I want you always.” He said biting her lip, he held her hips still when she began to rub back and forth, “Hey…... Alek said no crazy movements.” He said with a small smirk, biting her neck hard enough to leave a mark and make her groan and pull his hair harder. He grinned into her neck when he licked the spot better and she pushed her hips down harder. “You have to stop moving.” He whispered nibbling along her neck, his beard leaving a trial of pink that hand her hips rolling.

After a moment Hermione sat back panting, “You have to go to work.” She said laying her forehead on his. “In fact, you are probably going to be late again…. Your team is not going to like me, I am a bad influence.” She said pulling back and grinning.

Viktor sat back placing his hands on the floor behind him and looked up at her, “Really the team is excited to meet you and you might be my excuse to be late for a while.” He moaned out the last part when Hermione leaned forward to lick his nipple and then give it a soft bite. “Mila… don’t do that unless you want me to miss the fitting all together and Alek to be mad at both of us.”

Hermione gave a soft giggle, “Fine…. fine…. Fine.” She said, “I will be good.” She slowly stood up before bending over and kissing his lips again, “Come on…. you need to go to work.” She said holding out her hand.

Viktor stood up and pulled her into another deep kiss, slowly walking her back to the bed. Once she was sitting again, he pulled on his shirt quickly, then sat to throw on his socks and shoes, all the while looking at her wild full hair and sun kissed cheeks and felt his heat stutter. He quickly stood leaning down to put a hand on either side of the bed and kiss her thoroughly…… once... twice… he tried to pull away but it was like he was drowning in her lips as her hands came up to cup his neck, “Worth coming home.” He said into her mouth, “Worth being late.” He said going to kneel again, but Hermione laughed pulling away.

“No… you have to go.” She said standing and grabbing his robes, “Here.” She said holding them out so he could slide them on. 

He frowned, as she giggled at him “Spoil sport.” He said putting the robes on before he pulled her to the door and down the hall, “Fine come on, love, you can wish me goodbye and then work with Vlad on his Ministry stuff so you have more time for me later….. besides, I saw him in the library going crazy.” He said grinning down at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes following him into the library where Alek was sitting with Ginny on the couch now going over a book. Vlad was sitting at the desk, really looking like he was going crazy. Viktor walked her over to Vlad, “Take care of her and she will help you.” He said to Vlad before pulling Hermione in for another deep kiss, his hands at her hips. After a moment he pulled back and kissed her neck where the mark he just gave her was darkening. He gave it another lick and kiss making her gasp, before pulling back, “I will see you after dinner, my heart.” He said walking to the fireplace. 

Alek looked over at Hermione and saw the mark on her neck and threw his hands up and yelled at Viktor as he stepped into the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder, “Really… I literally told you 20 minutes ago.” He yelled, rolling his eyes. Hermione blushed and Viktor grinned and shrugged before he called out the quidditch fields and disappeared.

Ginny looked back and forth, between the fireplace and the blushing Hermione “Told them what?” She asked.

Alek looked over at Hermione who turned her back to on them to help Vlad and Alek snickered, “To keep it in their pants.” He said making Ginny burst out laughing.


	17. New Beginnings

Viktor stumbled through the field by his parents Manor, he had just apparated from dinner with his team and he was mostly drunk and slightly stumbling but he was the happiest he had been in over a year. He was still worried about Hermione and everything she was going through, but he finally had peace in his heart…finally had everything he needed. Hermione, his family and flying with his team, in that order. 

Viktor walked over to Hermione’s favorite pink roses that grew next to the lake and grinned, he would cut her a huge vase full, so she woke up to their beauty and smell in the morning. He would look at the smile on her face and know that her smile was because of him. Plus, he knew each time she saw them, she would think of him. He was a selfish man at heart, he wanted her thoughts to be full of him and him alone. He decided to gather two bouquets, one for her nightstand and one for the library, he wanted to be on her mind as often as possible he thought with a grin.

He pulled his wand to cut the flowers at the base as he thought about dinner that night, He had planned to be home 2 hours ago, but his team kept demanding stories of Hermione. Who she was, the things she had done, why he loved her… and it was so blissfully easy to finally share this piece of himself that he kept hidden away for so long. 

He told them of her bravery of facing a basilisk and werewolf before he had even met her. He told them of how they met when they were both still in school. How the only way he could spend time with her at first, was if he would sit in the library with her but his team laughed at him when he told them he was not allowed to talk while she studied. 

He told them of her first visit to his house that following summer and how she spent all of her time with his brothers, helping them with their work and his parents doing things around the house. How it felt like she completed ignored him and how furious it had made him. 

He told them how she hated to fly, which they all screamed and laughed at and how she didn’t really care for quidditch, much to their wide-eyed horror. He told the time he saw her sitting with his mother laughing and knew she was going to be his wife. 

The only thing he would not talk about was the war, those were her stories to tell or to keep to herself… instead he shared all the reasons that he loved her…. All the times she would visit, and he would take off time and not tell the team why. At first the team was upset that he had kept her hidden for so long, but after his explanation they understood. He explained that the reason he never said anything was because her visits were kept private… the less people that knew she was with them the safer she was when she was with them and the safer his family was. 

It was the story of how Viktor had bought her diamond necklace for Christmas and she accidently gave it to the house elf to make her it crying that made his team start laughing and asking to meet her sooner than Wednesday. When Viktor finished the story of how he took her into town to buy her a replacement necklace the next day and instead she got new books, his team stopped asking to meet her and demanded it as they laughed, falling off of their chairs. 

“We must meet her.” One of his team members yelled out, “It has been a year since you have hosted Sunday team dinner!”

Viktor shook his head, “You will meet her on Wednesday at the family practice.” He said holding up his hands, swaying in his chair.

“Do you mean the day we will all be practicing, Krum?” Another yelled out, “I do not care if my family meets her… I must meet her.” He said slamming his hand down on the table to a chorus of “Da’s.”

Viktor shook his head finishing another cup before he pointed at his team, “She is still recovering…. And you are all too loud and to… just too much.” He said laughing at their boo’s.

“I say we vote.” One of his team members yelled and the table quickly all yelled “Da…Da.” Making Viktor hold up both of his hands.

“Ne… ne.” Viktor said shaking his head, “She is still recovering… she needs relaxation and sleep.” He said.

“I will bring Kebapche.” One called out, “I will bring the Baklava.” Another called out. “And I will bring the Vodka and the Rakia.” His keeper called out making the table all yell Da and laughing. Viktor looked on in dismay realizing this was quickly getting out of hand.

His coach shook his head, leaning over to him, “Viktor, unless you can tell them all no…. with a reason that they will listen to….. you are hosting our last team dinner of the season.” He said with a grin.

Viktor shook his head rubbing his fingers over his eyes for a moment, it would be nice for them to meet Hermione, but more than that, he wanted her to meet these men that he considered an extended part of his family…. That had held him together the last year.

Viktor looked up and tapped on the table, “OK… listen… if you come for dinner there are rules.” He said making the table fall silent but grinning, knowing they were going to get what they wanted. “First……. she is weak right now and hurt… so no touching her back… in fact no touching her at all… no hugs, no taps on her shoulders and certainly no kisses.” He said pointing to one of his beaters who grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows making Viktor roll his eyes.

Viktor looked around, “She also sleeps……. A lot, so no making fun if she falls asleep at table, or in my lap. Just let her rest.” He said, “Also do not bring up war… in fact no bringing up anything except what she brings up first.”

His team nodded at him and he took a breath, “She is most important thing to me…. In this world, so please…...” He whispered, letting his team see his love and worry shining out of his eyes.

His coach leaned over and filled his glass again, “We will be on our best behavior…. Promise.” He said looking around the table and a chorus of “promise” went around making Viktor shake his head in dismay and laugh.

“Bring your brooms and we will play game after lunch while she rests…... I am sure my brothers would love to play… my family has missed all of you too.” He said shaking his head with a small smile.

Now as Viktor stood in the field collecting flowers, he realized he had to tell his parents he invited 7 more people to a lunch picnic that they were not even planning to have. With the 8 people who already lived at the house that meant they were having another huge picnic outside. Viktor shook his head knowing he would have to bribe his mother he grabbed a few extra flowers for her and walked into the back door of the Manor and into the library looking around. 

His mother and father were sitting on their regular chairs reading, he walked over and handed his mother 12 of the roses and kissed her head. “Where is Mila?” He asked swaying slightly, making her smile at him.

“A little tipsy my little bug?” Ana asked sliding the flowers under her nose, “Mione went to bed right after dinner……. And what are these for?” She asked softly taking a deep breath and beaming at him.

Viktor smiled at her, swaying slightly harder when he tried to lean on the chair that was farther away then he thought, making Ana laugh up at him, “Just because I love you.” He said giving up and walking over to the table, pulling his wand creating a vase by the couch and putting 12 more roses in that one. 

Ana pointed at the vase he was fluffing, “And those ones?” She asked.

Viktor grinned over at his mother, “And these are for Mila to look at tomorrow when she is down here.” He finished making them prefect and set them on the side table next to where Hermione usually sat, “They will make her think of me and smile… and then I will get to see her smile.” He said to no one in particular as he twisted the vase back and forth trying to make it look just right for when Hermione came downstairs, and the entire room grinned at his serious expression.

After a moment Ana shook her head, “And the ones still in your hands?” she asked, pointing.

Viktor grinned, “For next to the bed.” He said with a shrug. “For when she wakes up… they are not as beautiful as she is….. but they make her happy.” He said stumbling back a step making his father snicker at him.

Ana looked over to Mecho who pulled his paper up more to hide, making Ginny laugh from where she was sitting by Alek and Vlad watching them play wizards chest. 

Ana looked back to Viktor, “Why so many bunches?” She asked sitting back in her chair.

Viktor looked down at the flowers, “Because they make her smile.” He said simply like he did not understand the question. His brother’s fought not to laugh out loud at him, covering their faces with their hands.

Ana hummed, “It must be nice to get flowers for just a smile.” She murmured looking at Mecho over the flowers, hiding her grin in the blooms.

Mecho set his paper down to look over at his wife, “My darling I would get you a million flowers but what is the point when you are more beautiful them all of them and smell sweeter?” He asked smiling at her making his boys laugh.

“Nice save Papa.” Andrian called from the desk laughing, making Mecho look over to Viktor with narrowed eyes, “Way to make the rest of us bad, son.” He said under his breath.

Viktor shrugged, still confused, his drunk mind not catching up, “I don’t think about it… I just do it.” He said before smirking over to his mother who laughed. “Mama, I forgot to tell you it was my turn to host Sunday team dinner… I have not held one this year.” He said and when she raised her eyebrows, he shook his head, “They are all bringing dishes to share. We are just setting the table….. and playing quidditch.” He said looking to the door then to Andrian. He wanted to go upstairs and see Hermione, but he also wanted to know what Andrian found out about that morning. 

“What time did Mila go to bed?” Viktor asked looking around.

Alek looked up from his game of wizard chest, “Right after dinner…. I gave her another healing potion and Emma took her up.” He said looking back down and yelling, “CHECKMATE.” When he took over Vlad’s King, making Vlad throw his hands up.

Vlad looked over at Viktor, “She finished helping me with my letters and was tired, so after we made sure she ate something, we sent her to sleep.” He said before turning and pointing at Alek snarling, “Again.” He pulled his wand and reset the board.

Viktor shook his head, those two had been battling this game for years, one would win and then the other, so they always needed a rematch. Since Hermione was asleep, he walked over to talk to Andrian first, his mind trying to catch up. He leaned his hip against the desk trying to get balance and look down at Andrian, “Did you tell anyone here what happened?” He asked softy.

Andrian sat back in his chair, shaking his head, “No… I did find out that Skeeter was given a private interview yesterday morning…. Which takes out everyone who was here visiting.” He said rubbing his chin, “I also found out she asked for a seat at the press conference yesterday afternoon, so she had a plan when she came. But I don’t know who she talked to or how she got that much information.” He said a fire in his eyes.

Viktor clenched his jaw, “So we do not have much.” He whispered.

Andrian shook his head, “I did get Skeeter banned from all upcoming conferences, for harassing players families…. But I am worried Viktor, I am waiting to see what she writes in the morning, but if she tells the world that Mione is here, then this place becomes less safe for her.” He said softly.

Viktor rubbed a hand down his face, feeling himself start to sober up, “I know…. But we cannot change this…. And Mila was coming to family practice this week and the cup on Saturday… so people would have eventually found out.” He said looking over to Mecho, “We need to talk to Papa about adding more wards.”

“Now the only important part is to keep her safe.” Viktor said softy, “Honestly, let the world know that she is mine…. I will gladly say yes to that… so that anyone who wants to hurt her knows they will have to go through me.” He snarled.

Andrian nodded, “I agree with you… and they will also have to go through the rest of us….. but is Mione going to be ok with this?” He asked softly.

Viktor shook his head, “No but this is not the only problem, has Alek talked to you about what Ginny said this morning?” He asked

Adrian nodded, “He did and I am going to look into that Monday and see what I can find….. honestly I want to put Mione is a safe house and hide her away until … forever.” He said rubbing his eyes.

Viktor snorted, shaking his head, “I know I feel the same way that you do…I do not think she will let us though… even though we keep saying that she is weak… her weak is still stronger than most of us at ok….” He paused looking down at his brother, “For so long she has been fighting… for so long she has had to be so strong, struggled so hard… to be the best and protect everyone… be at the front of the line……” Viktor pause and clenched his jaw, “Now she will have to learn to be behind us for a while.” He said with a shrug. “Because I will not let her stand alone or in front of me.”

“While I agree with you….. and will stand in front of her also.” Andrian snickered, “I can’t wait to see this battle between you and her, when you do it…. She will be so busy fighting you, she won’t notice us.” He looked up at Viktor and shook his head, grinning, “Go upstairs and be with your woman…. I will talk to Papa about the wards and try to get you more information.” 

Viktor nodded before turning back, “Will Rose be at the game this weekend.” He asked.

Andrian nodded, “I am hoping that she comes to family practice also…. But she is in Spain right now for work.” He said shaking his head. “I will not know until Wednesday morning.”

Viktor nodded before walking over to Ana, “Thank you, Mama…. For not being upset about the team dinner.” He said softly kissing the top of her head.

Ana shook her head up at him smiling, “I love those boys… it will be nice to see them again.” She said, “Just let me know what time to be ready in the morning.”

Viktor shook his head, “Actually Mama, since it is my team and I am doing it last minuet I will set up the tables and get stuff ready.” He smiled, “You just have to show up and tell them how wonderful that I am.” Viktor grinned sly looking over at his father then back to his mother, his sobering mind catching up to earlier, “And, no matter how much you outshine the flowers, I will always bring you some Mama…. You deserve thousands of them.” He ran to the door as his father threw a pillow at him laughing. He paused at the doorway, “And even if you smell sweeter, I know you love to smell the fresh cut scent in the room…. Just to see you smile when you have them is worth the effort of getting them.” He said smiling at her and winking over at his father when his mother laughed.

Ginny grinned at Viktor, “Just when I think he can not be more prefect I learn that he has a silver tongue….. I hope that I get a man just like that…he has set the bar high.” Ginny said shaking her head, looking back to the game between Alek and Vlad. After a moment she looked up at Alek who was staring at her with a plotting gleam in his eye and smirked, “You are going to lose in a few minutes.” She said before going to sit on the couch to read the book she left there earlier. 

Alek looked down and narrowed his eyes at the board and sure enough, Vlad was backing him into a corner. “Well Fuck.” He whispered looking over at the red head bent over a book, “She is distracting.” Alek muttered making Vlad chuckle and Ana grin at him….

Yes, Alek and Ginny would make a good match, Ana thought. 

Viktor made his way up the stairs thinking about what he was going to do that week, he was going to need talk to security about family practice…as well as the game. He also wanted to make sure that Skeeter was not allowed in his press conference in Italy next week. He would let the association and the Italian team know what was going on and ask them to also ban her.

He let the thoughts of climbing into his bed take over his mind. Of pulling Hermione into his arms and letting her body slide across his… of her heat brushing and engulfing him. He imagined his hands brushing over her until she made that sound that drove him out of his mind. He wanted to go climb into their bed and claim her over and over again…. But instead he was going to just pull her into his arms and sleep. Because nothing was worth Hermione being in pain or being hurt… he would wait as long as she needed…. Because even just having her in his bed was enough.

He walked into their room pausing for a moment trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, moving over to the bed. When he got closer, he could see the moon light across the empty still made bed and he froze.

Viktor’s heart stopped as he took the bed in and the and all of the emotions from the last 9 months hit him at once. The fear of her being gone again taking his breath away, “Hermione.” He called out dropping the flowers in his hands to the floor, running to the bathroom, when he flipped the light on there was nothing. He ran to the dark closet and found it empty and his heart ached, and the panic ran through his veins… where was she… did she leave to protect them… was she taken from the house by Death Eaters. He stood unable to move, unable to think, unable to comprehend her not being here like she had promised him only this morning. “Mila.” He whispered, “No.”

He shook his head, “No…..no… she is supposed to be here… she promised.” He said into the dark room. He had to think… he had to figure out, but all his mind was doing was racing through what it was like for her to be gone again, the agony of absence. 

He tried to remember what his family had just said… they said she went to bed after dinner, that was hours ago… he should have come home. ………… he should have been here. He took a deep breath trying to push the panic to the side, his brother said….. he said that Emma had brought Hermione to bed. He turned towards the door bellowing out Emma’s name, waiting for her to appear. It felt like an eternity when she finally popped into the room, “Emma.” He said falling to his knees in front of her, carefully grasping her shoulder, “Where is Lady Mione?” He asked harshly, his breath coming out in gasps like he had run the quidditch field, his eyes wild.

Emma shook her head, “I brought her up to showers.” She said softly, “Then I lefts, Master Viktor.”

Viktor shook his head, “She is not here Emma… did you see her leave… did she tell you she was going to leave?” He asked harshly.

Emma shook her head, “No Master Viktor… Lady Mione was very tired and hurting… she was going to shower, take her potions and go to sleeps.” She said wringing her hands in front of her.

Viktor clench his jaw, “She is not here.” He said frustration growing as he looked around the room again. “We have to find out when she left and who took her, if she did not leave on her own.” He said standing to walk out of the rooms to get his family.

Emma ran to catch up with him in the hallway pulling on his robe, “But Master Viktor… she would not be in your room sir… all of her stuff is in her rooms… I took her to her rooms to shower.” Emma said running to keep up, bumping into his legs when he abruptly stopped.

Viktor looked down at Emma who was frowning, “Her room?” He asked harshly, turing on his heel to take long strides to the purple room carefully pushing the door open to see Hermione in a white night gown, fast asleep on top of her covers, lightly snoring from laying on her side. He paused in the doorway, letting his heart settle back into place. He took her in and felt his hands start to shake harder as the adrenaline and fear slowly left his body and the tears prick the back of his eyes. He was beginning to realize how much the last year had really affected him….. now that he was not just pushing it away and ignoring it.

After another moment he felt Emma pull on his robes, looking up at him. “Is you ok nows?” She asked softly.

Viktor nodded, kneeling slowly and closing his eyes for moment, “I am sorry I yelled at you, Emma.” He said softly.

Emma smiled at him and touched his cheek, “You did not means to yells…. You were just scared.” She said softly, “I am sorry I thoughts she was going to go backs to your rooms after… but she told me she was ok, so I went to help in the kitchens.”

Viktor shook his head at her with a small smile, “It is not your fault Emma….. can you gather all of her stuff and take it to our room?” He asked her softy. “That way we don’t have the same scare.”

Emma nodded quickly, “It wills only take me a few moments Master Viktor…..” She said running off to the bathroom. Viktor carefully stood and slowly walked over to the side of the bed, like he was afraid if he moved to fast, she would disappear. When he finally made it over and sat down next to her, he finally felt like he could breath again. He reached out and gently pushed her hair back behind ear and watched Hermione stretch slowly.

“Mila.” He whispered, “Wake up, My heart.” He said brushing his fingers down her cheek.

Hermione shook her head, burying her face into the pillow under her. “NO.” She mumbled. “I don’t wanna.”

Viktor felt his heart settle a little more at the way she rolled closer to him in her sleep, one arm reaching out to touch his thigh. Even as she refused to wake up, still mostly asleep…. she reached for him. He smiled softly down at her, his heart settling in his chest a little more….. he would never get tired of her looking for him, tired of her reaching out to him.

He slid one of his hands over her arm that was resting on his leg, the other cupping her face, “Mila… My love, I need you to wake up.” He said.

“Viktor.” She murmured, “You are home.” Her thumb brushing his leg, grounding him even more.

Viktor smiled, “I am home…” Reaching down to kiss her head, “I came home looking for my woman.” He paused, narrowing his eyes and frowning when she gave him a small giggle, “But imagine my surprise when I get home….. walk into our room ready to curl my body around hers and……….. our bed is empty.” He said eyebrows raised.

Hermione slid one eye open, “I am in bed.” She said confused.

Viktor shook his head, “You are not in our bed… you are in your old bed.” He said pointing around the room. 

Hermione looked past him to the wall, “humm… I guess that I am.” She said, blinking with wide confused eyes.

Viktor chuckled down at her confusion, shaking his head “Yes, you are…. Why are you sleeping in here?” He asked. 

Hermione yawned, “I came in here to shower…… but I took Alek’s potion before I got in the shower and I got so sleepy.” She murmured pushing her face forward into his thigh to nuzzle her nose against him. “I must have come out and laid down.”

Viktor frowned, “You don’t remember getting out of the shower?” He asked, his hand pushing into her hair. “You don’t remember coming over to the bed?” His worry taking over again.

Hermione shook her head, “No…. I was so tired…. I must have just laid down.” She said looking up at him.

Viktor clenched his jaw for a moment, “New rule Mila… you can not take potions without someone being with you…. And not until you are sitting or lying……ok?” He said worry clouding his voice, “You could have gotten hurt and no one would have known.” He said kissing her forhead.

Hermione sighed deeply, “Ok…I can promise that….” She pulled herself even closer to lay her head on his thigh and pushing her face into his stomach, “You smell yummy… but like alcohol.” She giggled softly.

Viktor shook his head, his hand brushing through her hair, “I was drunk until you scared me half out of my mind.” He said chuckling, “I think when I saw our bed empty, all of the alcohol was burned from my body from fear…. And now I am sober.”

Hermione looked up with a small frown, “Why were you scared?” She asked softly, her right arm wrapping around his waist, her fingers scratching his back gently, her cheek resting on his stomach.

Viktor closed his eyes, and took a deep breath “I was worried you that you were gone… you could have been hurt or taken?” He murmured.

Hermione’s eyes filled delicately, “I am sorry.” She whispered her arm tightening around him, her face turing in to kiss above his belly button. She pulled back and laid her head back on his thigh, to look him in the eyes, “I didn’t mean to scare you…. I promise that I am not going anywhere without talking to you first…. Not ever again.”

Viktor gave her a small smile, brushing her hair back, “I know Mila….. I just want to make sure that you are safe and taken care of….. preferably in my arms and in my bed but I am ok just knowing where you are….” His fingers brushed down cheek, “Thinking you were supposed to be in one place…. But you not being there and not knowing where you were… it was scary.” He whispered. 

Hermione nodded, “I know that feeling with Ginny and Harry…. Well knowing where they are… not necessarily in my bed.” She said pausing to giggle into his stomach. After a moment she looked up again and gave him a small smile, “I am sorry.” She said, “It won’t happen again.” 

Viktor snorted, “I have a feeling that you will give me many heart attacks and panic attacks the next 100 years.” He said brushing her hair again, “But it will be worth it for moments like this.” He whispered smiling softly down at her closed eyes. 

Hermione nodded, giving him a grin, “Probably…. Sleep now?” She turned her face and snuggled her face back into his stomach. 

Viktor nodded, “Yes…… sleep now.” He said, brushing his hand through her hair.

Hermione curled around him, “Love you.” She whispered closing her eyes, her voice trailing off.

Viktor shook his head, “Not in this bed.” He said pulling her head off lap and standing up.

Hermione shook her head, eyes closed, “Not getting up.” She said covering up her eyes with an arm.

Viktor chuckled, “I will carry you, My Heart.” He said scooping her up gently, “I will always carry you.” He murmured into her hair, carrying her down the hall and into their room. He carefully tucked her into her side of the bed, looking up to see the flower’s he had dropped over all over the floor had been gathered off the floor and put on Hermione’s bedside table. He would have to tell Emma thank you. He looked back down to see Hermione’s eyes closed, her hands tucked under her chin, he leaned down and gently kissed her hair, “I love you.” He murmured.

Hermione smiled, her eyes still closed, “I love you too.” She whispered, “Now please hurry and shower the smell of alcohol off your beautiful body so we can snuggle and sleep.” She murmured pulling away to push her face into the pillows.

Viktor chuckled, “Yes, My Dear.” He said softly pushing her hair back once more before walking to the bathroom. After a quick shower, he climbed back to right where he wanted to be, his arms pulling Hermione back into the cocoon of his body. He felt her turn to face him pushing her face into his chest, her nose rubbing back and forth over his nipple making his body tightened and he groaned deeply, fire racing through his body. 

She shifted in her sleep, so her lips grazed his nipple this time and he shifted back away from her to try and stop the heat from spreading. As he shifted back, he felt his body harden and strain to get closer to her and when Hermione shook her head sleepily and murmured, “No… Come back.” He had to close his eyes and pray for control.

When she followed him across the bed, stretching to be close to him again, he knew … knew she was awake. This time it was her teeth that scrapped his nipple, her wet lips and the sting of her teeth making him arch into her. He pulled back to look down at her half-mast eyes and soft smirk, “Not nice.” He said under his breath, rolling to his back almost whimpering when her hand brushed along his stomach to dip into the waist of his pajama pants.

His hand shot out to catch her fingers and gently pull them up to lay them on his chest, where she curled her fingers and scraped his nipple again. He shook his head and closed his eyes as her leg came over his, “You are trying to kill me… death by beautiful woman.” He muttered before biting his lip as her knee brushed against him. 

He looked down at her when she giggled up at him, “You are so tempting.” She whispered, letting her tongue run along the side of his ribs making him gasp and arch up into the air, “I can’t help myself.” She said rubbing her lips along the path her tongue just took, gently blowing out cool air. 

Viktor gave a harsh humorless laugh, pulling away from her gently, “If you don’t stop, I am going to have to take you back to your room to sleep…. Because I will not be able to control myself.” He whispered, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head and push her nose into his side making her giggle at him. “I mean it Mila… you are going to kill me if you don’t stop.” He begged her.

Hermione pulled back to look up at him, her hand propping up under her chin, “I don’t want to kill you my love…….” She said kissing his chest again “I do want to torment you a little….. how long do you think I could do this before you would snap.” She said brushing her lips over his nipple again while her hand trailed along the waist of his pants, her fingers dipping under the band.

Viktor snorted, shaking his head, “Not long.” His voice broke, “Mila…. Don’t Stop…..” He begged, his hips arching when her hand brushed lower and her tongue reached out to flick his nipple again. He slid one hand into her hair, his hand tightening in her curls… the other clenching tightly into the blankets next to him. When her hand dipped under the band of his pants, his neck arched back and his hips came off the bed and his breath caught in a strangled moan, “Ok….. I lied… Stop.” He begged harshly. “You have to stop.”

Hermione shook her head, “But Love…… it has not even been a single minute.” She smiled slowly sitting up to slide one of her legs over his hips. She looked down at him, “You woke me up.” She said her hands sliding down his chest and pushing her hips down into his, “Now I want to love……. My Love.” She said her voice heavy with want, making Viktor’s eyes clench tightly closed, and his hands griping her waist almost painfully as he felt the heat rush down to his center in deep pulls.

“MILA.” He almost shouted when she twisted her hips in a small circle, his breath coming out in harsh gasps. Viktor grabbed her hips and pulled her down tightly against the hardness straining towards her. “Mine.” He said rolling his hips quickly before letting his head fall back, “Want you.” He managed to strangle out, his hands sliding up her stomach until the they reached her sides of her breasts. 

Hermione threw her head back as his thumbs brushed her nipples and she moaned deep in her throat. Her hands reached up and grabbed his wrists holding them to her tightly, “Viktor.” She begged. “Please……please.” She rotated her hips again, but at one twist she flinched as her back began to burn.

Viktor looked at her face and shook his head, “We can’t.” He muttered letting his hands fall to the bed again. He took a deep breath trying to gain control of his raging body, “Can’t hurt you.” He said covering his face with his hands.

Hermione shook her head, her curls falling forward when she leaned down to kiss his chest, “I won’t tell Alek if you don’t.” She said her tongue tracing down his neck to nip at his clavicles. Her fingers dipped and followed painstakingly slow along his sides before gliding back up his stomach until they reached his face and pulled his hands away and she pulled his mouth to hers, deeply drinking in his taste. 

Viktor grabbed her hip with one hand and pulled her down against him, the other hand trialing up her side to cup the back of her head and take the kiss over, his dominance making her smile into his mouth. When she bit his lip in response he grumbled deep in his throat and pulled back, “We have to stop…..” He said tightly, falling back and closing his eyes, “We cannot…... I won’t hurt you.” He said pulling her down to lay on his chest, taking deep breaths trying himself back under control, “We have a life time My Heart….. and I will show you how much I want you over and over again… but not until you are healed… for now we will sleep.” He opened his eyes to look at her face, his fingers gently trailing her cheeks, “I love you…. So much.” He said kissing her nose softly. 

Hermione smiled up at him, “You are such a grinch.” She said licking her lips, so his eyes followed her tongue and he arched up again response, “Love me Viktor.” She said leaning down to lick his chest gently making him clench his eyes closed as he took deep breaths trying to push the craving away …. The heat away……. after a moment he looked up at her with black swirling narrowed eyes.

Viktor shook his head, “No…. and what is a grinch?” He asked, taking another deep breath.

Hermione smiled, “It is from a movie….and a muggle book I loved when I was growing up…. He was a mean Who from Whoville….” She kissed his chest, “He came into Whoville and stole Christmas and took away all of the other Who’s fun.” 

Viktor’s eyes narrowed in confusion, “I understood none of what you just said.” He said grinning at her, “But it sounds interesting…..”

Hermione grinned at the look he was giving her and tried to move her hands down his chest, and he caught them with a small shake of his head, “I told you no, you little fiend.” He said swatting the bottom of her ass with a full hand. “We will go to sleep now.” He said pulling her carefully to his side and tucking her into him, “Now I will tell you about what is happening tomorrow, to distract you.” He said pulling the blankets over them, “We are going to have another party… this time with a bunch of rowdy men who want to meet you ….. so be prepared.” He said with a grin. 

Hermione looked up at him, her chin propped on his chest, “Who?” She asked tucking into his side and trying put her leg over his again, to rub and tempt him and he shook his head down at her with a grin.

“Stop Mila…” He said with narrowed eyes, “You will not tempt me… my will is stronger than yours and so is my patience’s.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and smirked, moving her knee again and Viktor pulled his knee up to block her and laughed at her pout, “Nice try.” He said with a smirk, tucking his other arm under his head.

Hermione huffed, “Fine….” She said in a drawn-out tone and smile. She kissed his chest gently again and set her chin on his chest giving him a grin, “So who is going to be at this party?” 

Viktor leaned down and kissed her nose, “My team would not take no for an answer when I finally told them about you today.” He said his hand going to brush through her curls, pausing he placed his chin on the top of her hair, “We had an issue at the press conference……. there was a reporter that knew you were here and that we were together.” He murmured. 

Hermione placed her hand on his chest, pushing up slightly to look down at it after a moment she asked softly, “Is that a bad thing……… do you not want people to know I am here.” Her voice betraying the anxiety she was feeling.

Viktor frowned and he pulled back to look her in the eyes, “Never… I will happily tell the world that you are mine. I will scream it at the European cup next week…that is not why we are worried.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “No, it was the reporter and what she knew.” He kissed her forhead, grasping the hand on his chest “I am not ashamed of you.” He whispered reading her thoughts, “I want the world to know… Andrian and I are just worried because before you were protected while you were here because no one knew that you were here and now …. Now the world will know……. and we just want this to be a safe place for you.” He whispered.

Hermione pulled back, “I did not even think of that… if everyone knows that I am here…. that means that all of you are not safe.” She said trying to sit up, worry etched in her voice.

Viktor shook his head at her and snorted, “Silly girl…..We are not worried about us, we are worried about you……. We want you safe… you have 4 men here ready to destroy anything that would come here to hurt you and if that was not enough, you have scary Mama in line……” He said snickering.

Hermione shook her head and went to speak but Viktor laid a finger over her lips, “NO… you are not leaving… so do not even say it.” Reading her mind again making her smile against his finger, “Good….. now that I tell you that, I have to tell you that the reporter was Skeeter and she knew things that she should not about you and I….. she was very instant when asking questions… Andrian is digging to find out what he can, but she has a source that is telling her things... about you and me and the war.” He said softly

Hermione laid back down, resting her head on his chest, “Only a few people would have that information and I trust every single one but one.” She said closing her eyes against another thing she could lay at the feet of a person she once considered a friend… family. After a moment she took a deep breath and laid her cheek back on his chest, “So your team… hum?”

Viktor smiled gently down her head knowing she was pushing past the hurt she was feeling, not ready to talk about it. “Yes…. The team heard about you at press conference and then would not stop asking about you…. Then at dinner they demanded to meet the woman…what did they say, the woman who stole my heart and held it captive…. Ludmil… our keeper said that he wanted to see the face of the woman who could capture and hold onto the Bulgarian Bom Bom for so long.” He snorted.

Hermione looked up at him laughing, her eyes shining with the tears from the earlier information, “Who told them that I had your heart?” She asked softly, “Who says that I have it all?”

Viktor raised his eye brows in surprise as he looked down at her, “Silly witch, you have had my heart from the first time you said that I just another wizard and not special when I walked into your school all those years ago….” He said with a small smile cupping the back of her head and kissed her deeply for moment before pulling back to look her in the eye, “And I… I told the team that you have my heart….. and I plan on telling Bulgaria at Family practice on Wednesday when the press ask about you……and I plan on telling the world when I bring you the snitch at the European cup and kiss you and claim you in front of everyone.” He brushed a thumb over the back of her neck and watched her eyes fill with another set of tears…. But this time they came with a wobbly smile.

Hermione took a deep breath remembering her talk with Alek, “Alek said something to me….. I have been thinking about it a lot.” She whispered, slowly sitting up on her knees to look down at him…….. she gently reached out to touch his face carefully sliding her fingers over his eyebrows down his slightly hooked nose…… along his sharp cheek bones her fingers digging softly into the bristle along his jaw…. When her fingers made it to his soft lips, she stroked along the smile that was facing at her…..…. he was so beautiful, hair falling across his forhead, one arm tucked under his head and the other wrapped around her hips as she kneeled next to him. His chest rippling with the hard muscles under his soft skin. How he could be so hard and yet so soft, she would never know.

Viktor waited for her to think out what she wanted to say…. He could see the wheels turning as she looked him over. She was trying to process and articulate all of the thoughts racing through her head. Her eyes were burning with questions… statements…... So he just sat and waited, his thumb brushed along her hip and he waited for her, knowing that was what she needed the most. 

Hermione looked at him, at every single inch of him and realized that he was absolute perfection. The way he was laying across the bed was what dreams were made of, just looking at him made her burn and want…… but that was not what made her heartbeat almost out of her chest. No, it was the look he was giving her…. the way he was looking up at her, with his heart pouring out of his eyes, a soft smile as he looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world. The soft smile that he only ever gave her, and no one else. 

The fear of losing that smile forever washed over her….. that fear that Alek told her to talk about when it came ……… it was making her heart ache, so she closed her eyes and whispered, “I am scared of what Alek said earlier.” She whispered so softly he almost didn’t hear her.

“What did he say?” He asked softly, pulling his head out from under his head to cup her cheek gently, his thumb brushing her lips.

Hermione clenched her eyes tighter and pulled her lip between her teeth and away from his thumb for a moment until Viktor pulled her lip back with his fingers, “Mila.” He said softly, nudging her gently until she looked down at him, “Talk to me.”

Hermione took a deep breath, “He said that I don’t trust you…..” When his eyes narrowed, and he sat up slightly she quickly shook her head, “That we don’t trust each other.”

Viktor’s nostrils flared at her words, his mouth twisting in anger, but she put her fingers on his lips this time, “Wait and listen before you get upset at Alek.” She said waiting for him to lay back down, nodding at her softly. “He said our heads trust each other……. but our hearts are still hurting and the last year had made us scared…. Me more then you…. The war and the wound makes it worse for me…..” She said looking down, “but he said that it would get better… that it was getting better.” She paused looking down at his chest for moment until he reached up and tipped her chin up to meet her eyes again and she smiled at him, “But when you say things like you just said…… it gets easier to trust to believe what my head is telling me.” She whispered. “But then I looked down at you and my heart tells me no…. why you would choose me… when you are perfection and I am……… not.”

Viktor sat all the way up and cupped her face between his hands, looking into her eyes, “I will say these things to you every day… over and over again.” He softly kissed her lips, “I will whisper them into your ear… tell them to the people around us and yell them to the world.” He carefully kissed her again, his tongue gently flicking her lip, making her close her eyes and lean into him, “When you tell me that you doubt your worth, I will tell you over and over… I will shout it to the world….when you tell me that you think that you are not worthy, I will prove to you that you are…over and over again.” His thumbs brushed along her cheek bones, “I will say it forever and always, because I will never let you go Mila…. NEVER.” He growled out fiercely, “and I will tell you that I love you every day for the rest of our lives……. when we get married….. when you carry our children… when we grow old together…. Every single day, forever.” He kissed her hard, “I will say that I love you so many times that you will get tiered of hearing it.”

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears that slid slowly down her cheeks and Viktor carefully brushed them away with his thumbs, “I love you Mila…. Always… I have from the moment you smirked up at me, reading your book while I put my name in the Goblet…... each day we sat in the library, you making me be silent so you could study…. Every time you slid your hand into mine…. The first time you placed your lips on mine…. Every visit you came here…. Every letter… every touch…. I have loved you Mila….” He paused to pull back and look into her eyes, “I have never stopped loving you… even the last year we were apart…. My heart yearned for you…… my body ached for your touch… my hand looked for yours…… my arms reached for you in the night.” He laid his forhead on hers, “I can not live without you…. I tried for a year…. And it was endless and dark without you….. please don’t leave me… just love me the way that I love you.” He begged her, staring deep into her eyes.

Hermione reached up with her left hand to grasp Viktor’s wrist, her right hand laying over his heart, “I want your heart to trust me again…..” She said softly. 

Viktor pulled her to him for a deep kiss, “I already trust you Mila.” He said when he pulled back.

Hermione shook her head, looking down, “You thought I had left when I wasn’t in our room.” She murmured.

Viktor tilted her head back, so she was looking up at him and let his forehead fall to hers, “I thought that you were taken… that you left to protect us…. But never because you did not want to be here with me.” He said. “I trust you to always protect me…. to protect us, but my greatest fear is that you will be hurt because of protecting me.”

Hermione closed her eyes, “I will always protect you…….. I love you too much to ever let you get hurt.” She whispered, “If something happened to me… it is ok... but not you… never you.” She said quietly.

Viktor shook his head, eyes dark in frustration, “Mila… what do you not understand…. Without you I have no life… the last year proved that…..” He put his hand over the one that she had laid over his heart. “My fear is not that you will leave me because it is your choice… but because you will be taken from me.”

Hermione close her eyes, “That is my fear….. that you are going to be hurt because of me… that something is going to happen to you or our family because of me.” She whispered. 

She looked him in the eyes, “So what do we do?” She asked.

Viktor kissed her gently, “Be honest with one another and protect one another… and when the doubt creeps in our minds…. When the fear creeps into our minds…. Reach out for each other until it passes…… like you just did” He said quietly, “Swear to me that you will never leave without talking to me, even to protect me. …. swear that when you have fear or doubt you tell me so I can tell you all the reasons why I love you again….” He paused looking deep into her eyes, letting her see all of the love… the want … the need in them, “Marry me so I can claim you in front of the world.” He said holding his hand out for her to see the sparkling diamond in it. 

Hermione gasped pulling back to look into his hand but not touching it, her eyes wide. Viktor felt his heart racing as she sat on the bed next to him silently looking at the ring. After a few moments he could not take it anymore, “Mila…….. now…. now you are scaring me.” He whispered, his breath catching on the last word. 

Hermione looked up at him carefully slowly sitting back between her heels, “When did you get this?” She asked her voice catching, tucking her hands in her lap as the fear took over her heart again.

Viktor looked down at it, taking a deep breath, panic creeping into his stomach, “It was my Grandmothers…. I had asked Mama for it last May…….. I was going to ask you to Marry me on our Birthday’s last year.” He whispered back up at her blank face. When she just sat there silently, he felt the panic start racing through his body, “Please Mila…. I cannot ……….. I cannot be without you anymore.” 

Hermione closed her eyes, “Are you sure?” She whispered. “You are not just asking because you don’t trust me not to leave….. Are you?”

Viktor tipped her chin up, “Why do you ask me that?” He asked frowning, his thumb brushing her lips. “Did you not just hear me tell you that I was planning this a year ago…” He gently kissed her lips, pulling back to brush his fingers over her face, “I dream every night of you being my wife… of you wearing my ring…. You growing large with our children…” He closed his eyes, “I pray every day for a life with you Mila…. I love you…...and I trust you with everything inside me…. why are you scared that I not telling the truth?” He asked her gently.

Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek, looking down at her hands. “Because I am broken….. because I am damaged…. Because even now being around me puts you and your family in danger from Death Eaters that are still hunting me.” She whispered so low he barely heard her.

His head snapped back at her words, his eyes narrowed into slits and he snarled at her, cupping her face with one hand to pull her chin up, “You are not damaged…. And you are not broken…… you are fucking perfection….. everything about you was made for ME, Mila… everything.” His thumb brush against her cheek, “You will NEVER say those things again.” He said looking into her eyes, “You are mine and I love you exactly as you are… always…. And any… any danger that may come to us is no one’s fault… anyway I am famous too… and my parents stood against Grindelwald…. you could be in danger because of me….. I did not want to tell you before because you had enough to worry about, but I don’t want you to think that you are the one holding all of the danger here….” He took a deep breath to calm down and looked her face over carefully, “I LOVE you Mila… I want…no I NEED to spend the rest of my life with you…. Can you spend the rest of your life with me.” He begged her softly.

Hermione looked from his face to the ring, looking at it carefully. It was beautiful……… stunning platinum and shining even in the dark room, an enormous clear diamond oval surround by smaller diamonds. The band a thin master piece of cut out small feminine swirls, flecks of smaller diamonds pushed into the center of each swirl so no matter what way the ring turned it sparkled in the light. It was quiet possibly the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. Unique, yet traditional with the large center sparkle, her breath caught as she looked at it.

Viktor shook his head, “If you do not like it… we can get something else… it does not matter as long as you say yes.” He whispered going to close his hand.

Hermione hand shot out to cover the ring in his hand, looking back up at him, “It is prefect… almost as prefect as you.” She said tears in her eyes, she looked up at him, eyes full of wonder “Yes.” She murmured so low, that Viktor more saw it fall off her lips then heard the words.

He closed his eyes for moment, letting his heart burst with hope, “Say it again.” He begged.

Hermione took her other hand and cupped his cheek, “Yes.” She said firmly.

Viktor’s eyes snapped open to look at her carefully, “Yes?” He asked.

Hermione nodded grinning, tears sliding down her face, “YES.” She said firmly.

Viktor cupped the back of her head and kissed her deeply, pulling her over his lap so she straddled him. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and smiled into her lips, “Yes?” He asked again needing to be sure it was not his hope taking over.

Hermione giggled against his lips., “Yes Viktor… yes, yes, yes.” She whispered.

Viktor pulled back and grabbed her right hand gently and slid the ring on her finger. Hermione watched it shimmer in the dark room, “Perfect fit.” She said looking up at him eyes wide.

Viktor grinned at her, “Perfect fit for the perfect witch.” He said his hand brushing her face softly. Hermione threw her head back and laughed, before she grabbed his face and pulled him in for another deep kiss her tongue brushing his firmly. After a few moments she pulled back to look him in the eyes, “I love you.” She whispered over and over again as she peppered his face with kisses.

Viktor wrapped his arms around her hips and held her close, still carful of her back but wanting her close. “Now we just have to tell the family and hope they don’t kill me.” He murmured into her hair.

Hermione sat back, her face confused, “Will they be upset?” She asked carefully the fear creeping back for a moment.

Viktor nodded eyes closed cringing, “Ohh yes… furious….. they thought they were going to be there when I asked you…. They are going to be pissed I did it already and they missed it” He said the fear in his voice making Hermione’s fear vanish as she burst out laughing, head thrown back. 

Viktor looked at her in his arms, so happy, laughing so hard and smiled remembering his wish from a few days again… to be the one that made her smile and laugh so freely and murmured , “Worth it…” Before pulling her for another deep kiss.


	18. Magic, Hello’s and Goodbyes

Viktor woke to the sun shinning through the balcony onto the bed, his eyes were caught by the shimmering flashing attached to the hand laying on his chest. The night came rushing back to him and he felt his heart nearly burst at the happiness he felt. Hermione was finally…. fully officially his and soon he was going to be by her side forever…… no more days spent apart…… no more waiting for visits…. no more keeping secrets…... he was going to marry her, and they were going to spend the rest of their lives next to each other………. walking through life together…... being one instead of two. It was everything he had dreamed of the last 4 years and it was finally happening.

He looked down over her face that was tucked on his chest, his lips curling into a soft smile at what he saw. His eyes looked over the massive curls flowing over his shoulder and arm, partially covering her face. He slowly reached over and pushed her thick curls behind her ear, letting his fingers trail along the curve of her jaw. 

Viktor knew when she looked at him, she saw perfection but what she still did not realize was that when he looked at her, he saw pure brilliance …. Her mind…… her spirit…... her kindness… her acceptance of others…. Her work ethic… her willingness to stand in front of others and protect them……. and yes, her beauty. Because she was magnificent…… gorgeous… stunning… every single adjective he could think of that described her splendor could come from romance books……. love poems… sonnets….. she was perfection.

He let his fingers trail over her deep rich arched eyebrows before coasting down her soft small nose. His finger stroked over her slightly parted full lips dipping into small cupids bow in the middle. He let his fingers dance over the light freckles across her high cheek bones and he smiled when she closed her lips tightly and pushed her face into his chest as her head shook in its refusal to get up even while still asleep.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes and just relished in the feeling of her body tight along his, soft and hot. He felt her slim arm move to wrap over his waist, her small hand open and warm on his hip. He felt himself harden as she shifted, and her small firm breasts brushed and pushed into his side. He took a deep breath pushing the need to roll over and cover her body with his away, his control almost snapped when her leg shifted over his and brushed his center. He took a deep breath feeling her slim leg move back and forth over his, her small foot brushing back and forth over his calf. Her body was perfection to him….. it always was…. when she was thin, when she was curvy, it did not matter to him… he loved the way she felt when he ran his fingers over her soft sweet smelling skin, the way she moved into his hands like a magnet drawn to follow him. He knew that he followed her the same way when her small hands glided over him… her tiny delicate hands that could easily destroy a wizard tracing along his skin like he was a delicate prize to be won.

He took a deep breath as her hand on his hip started to move, her fingers trailing around, creating waves of fire and need and in that moment, he felt everything all at once. All of the fear from losing her the last year… all of the pain of missing her…. All of the worry and devastation of her being gone….and it all washed away in the morning light and the feeling of her in his arms again, her fingers tracing his skin even in her sleep, bringing him comfort. He tilted his head, so his lips brushed her forhead and his nose was buried in her curls. His arm tightened around her shoulders and he gently lifted her moving hand on his stomach to look at the ring on her finger again. It was brilliant and shinning, a badge of their commitment to each other and created the peace that was running through him. He carefully brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, his lips trailing from her fingers to the palm of her hand.

He looked down when she murmured at him, “Morning kisses?” She asked, her nose brushing his chest as she stretched. Her fingers curling in his hand so he could feel the hard metal of her ring, it was a feeling he would never get tired of. “I like morning kisses…….” She kissed his side softly, her lips trailing up and over to his chest right under his nipple that had him smiling as the heat spread through his chest.

Viktor tightened his hand on hers, “Morning kisses… afternoon kisses… evening kisses… nighttime kisses… I will never get enough of kissing you in this lifetime.” He whispered into her hair before brushing his on lips over her forhead again.

Hermione beamed up at him for a moment, her eyes still mostly closed, “Me to….. ….. what time is it?” She asked closing her eyes and laying her head back down on his chest.

Viktor smiled gently, “Early… How is your back feeling?” He asked brushing his hand softly down her back, kissing her nose this time. 

She sighed letting her lips brush his skin lightly, trying to stretch again but flinching slightly when she moved a certain way, “Sore… stiff.” She said not opening her eyes.

Viktor sighed deeply, “Mila… I hate how much you are hurting…. I have a potion from Alek, I want you to take it and you can sleep a few more hours until the team comes.” He said waving his hand, his magic floating the potion from the desk to the bed. He held his hand out to grab it, sitting up slightly with her in his arms.

Hermione took a deep breath, “Will you stay with me?” She said looking up at him, her eyes still hazy in the morning exhaustion. “I miss you when you are not here… I wake up reaching for you and have to remember that you are weird… not only an early riser but you pop out of bed and you are ready to face the day in one second.” She said with a small snicker.

Viktor nodded grinning at her, “I will stay with you until you wake up… even if that means leaving the team with my family all alone.” He said smiling. “And being an early riser means you get more done… and the sun is shining how could you not just wake up?”

Hermione looked at him in surprise, “Do not leave the team alone!” She said, “You will go out to them as soon as they get here…. And no one should be able to wake up that excited to face the day without at least 3 cups of tea….. you must let the sleep slowly leave your body… it is not natural the way you just get up, wide awake and ready to go.”

Viktor grinned down at her, “I was joking Mila, you will be up when they get here.” When she went to speak, he shook his head, “And if you are not, I will wake you up.” He said kissing her nose. “And I will tell you a secret, I wake up like that only when I am laying next to you… waking up with you in my arms.” He paused touching her nose, “Why would I not wake up in a happy mood, ready to go?” He asked kissing her curls. “It is the best way to wake up…. The only good way to wake up.”

Hermione gave him a smile, “Thank you… that is sweet.” She said sitting up a little more enough to swallow the vile he was holding. “Although it is a little sad since when I am in your arms I want to sleep the day away…… but I guess I blame it on the fact that I am so happy and peaceful to be in your arms that I just want to sleep and snuggle in them forever.” Viktor laughed as he sent the vile back over to the desk and settled back in the bed, Hermione draped over his chest again. “Sleep love…. I will always be here for you to snuggle into from now on.”

Hermione sighed, snuggling deeper into him, “When I was gone…. every time I left.” She said softy, her voice sweet, “This is what I missed the most….. being here, laying in your arms.” She took a deep breath and kissed his chest softly, “I mean I missed everything about you, but these moments….. being wrapped up in your arms.” She paused her voice starting to slur, “It was what was the hardest.” She laid her hand on his chest and started to rubbed back and forth, “I could pretend all day long that I was busy and you were close and I would see you later… but at night when I was all alone in the dark and it was cold….. it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest…. It was like the night was never ending… and when I would wake up, I would be wide awake and could not go back to sleep because the bed always felt so empty and cold.”

Viktor closed his eyes as her words washed over him, “I know love…. I could play games… see family and friends and pretend that I was ok… but at night I would reach for you in the dark and my heart would shatter when I could not find you.” He whispered into her hair. “I will be here now… you will never have a cold bed again.”

Hermione took a deep breath, “I am sorry.” She whispered sadly. 

Viktor shook his head, “It is not your fault or mine… it was something we both had to live through… but now we have each other again and I will never let you go.” He paused picking up her hand and kissed her ring, “And with this I know that I will always have you at my side…. Promise we will never sleep apart again.” He begged.

He waited for her reply and when she gave a soft nod and whispered, “Promise.” He felt his chest tighten, “Never leave again.” She murmured, her hand brushing over his chest in circles until it slowly loosened, and he relaxed under her. 

Viktor closed his eyes and let the feeling of her in his arms lull him back to sleep.

When Viktor woke up a few hours later he stretched and let his body slowly wake up. It was almost lunch now and he was ready to move but he refused to leave Hermione laying in bed when promised her he would wait for her. He looked down to see her lips curling into a small smile while she dreamed.

He closed his eyes and let his hand run though her hair, he thought of the what he had to do today. His team was coming around 1 pm and it was already 12 pm, he would need to set up the tables and clean the quidditch area behind the house. He wanted to talk to his father and Andrian about the wards on the house and his mother about taking Hermione out of the house. He carefully let his cheek rest on Hermione’s head, he needed to do so much yet it would all wait until Hermione woke up. 

He felt Hermione shift in her sleep and start to mumble under her breath and knew she would wake soon. He pulled the blanket up to cover Hermione carefully and looked over to the side of the bed and called Emma name softly. After a moment Emma popped into the room, “Yes Master Viktor?” She asked softly, seeing that Hermione was still mostly asleep.

Viktor smiled gently, “Do you think that you can please get us some breakfast things… some snacks and lots of tea for Lady Mione…. And some coffee for me?” He asked softly, “Bring it here for us, we are going to eat while we get dressed.”

Emma nodded quickly before popping away and Viktor closed his eyes and let his hand run through Hermione’s hair again, softly and slowly letting her silky curls run through his fingers. He understood what she meant when she said she just wanted to fall into his arms and sleep in his warmth… but he also woke up as soon as he felt her in his arms, and just relished the feeling of her being there…. He was not sure if that would change once he got used to her being there every day forever but for now, these moments when he had her in the peace of the sunlight… he could not pass them up.

He looked over when Emma popped into their room and set a large tray on the table between the two chairs by the fireplace, “Here Master Krum… all ready for you, please let me know If you need more.” She said popping away.

Emma popping away woke Hermione up the rest of the way, as she stretched along his side, her toes pointing and brushing his ankles, “Viktor?” She asked her hand gripping his hip as she hugged him tightly. 

He relished the feeling of her gripping him and kissed her curls, “Yes love.”

“Is it time to get up?” She mumbled pushing her face into his side to hide from the sun.

Viktor chuckled as her curls tickled his neck, “It is if you want time to shower and dress before people get here.” He said softly. 

Hermione nodded yawning deeply, “I need tea first.” She mumbled.

Viktor laughed out loud this time making her look up at him, “I got you tea already love, but you have to get up if you want it.” He said watching her leg slide over his hips as she slowly rolled on top of him, her legs bent on either side of his hips and propped her chin on his chest.

“Oh yea.” She reached down to kiss the middle of his chest, “You wouldn’t bring me breakfast in bed if I asked?” She said with a lazy grin

Viktor reached down to cup her hips, “Not this morning… or should I say afternoon.” He said grinning at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat up slowly, pushing off his chest until her hands were laying on his stomach. “Meanie.” She said with a grin looking down at him.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at her, “You are the one that wants to get ready to meet my team… that means that you have to get up and get dressed.” He said putting his hands behind his head as he grinned looking up at her.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at him, “Fine.” She said in a drawn-out manner, “But I demand you wake me up with kisses tomorrow morning before you leave for practice.” She said eyes narrowed, a small grin on her lips.

Viktor raised an eyebrow and snickered at her, “So you plan on getting up with me tomorrow morning?” He asked.

Hermione looked down at him in mock horror, pushing her curls off her face, “No… absolutely not… but I will wake up when you leave to give you goodbye kisses and then go back to sleep until a more reasonable time… I know you leave at like 5:30 in the morning….. that is not happening.” She said eyes wide. 

Viktor burst out laughing at her shaking head and offended face at the thought of getting up at 5 am when she did not need to, “I will wake you up long enough to kiss you senseless and give you some potion tomorrow morning… then you can go back to sleep until I get home at lunch if you want.” He said sitting up, so his chest was touching hers and kissed her lips gently.

She wrapped her arms around is neck and his hands went to her hips again, “Will you wake me up at lunch with more kisses?” She asked kissing his lips softly before pulling back so her nose could brush back and forth over his. 

Viktor groaned as he closed his eyes feeling her wrapped all around him again, “I will wake you up with all of the kisses you can handle.” He felt her shift and he grabbed her hips and lifted her up and off of him before rolling off the bed to look down at her pout and laughed, “But you will not distract me now witch, come on it is time for breakfast.” He said pulling her up into his arms to carry her over to her chair in front of the fireplace, “Eat while I shower first.” He said setting her down and carefully pouring her a cup of tea, placing a dash of honey and lemon into it before handing it to her. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently before he pulled back to walk away, “I love you.” He said walking to the bathroom. 

Hermione shook her head and slowly sipped the tea, after she was about halfway through, she felt awake enough to walk to the closet and pull out Viktor a pair of black slacks and a white polo. When she opened the drawer to get his boxers, she saw her own kickers next to his and she quickly turned to see her few dresses hanging up in his closet she missed a moment ago. She gave the closet a small smile and she walked over to the bathroom, stepping in to look over at Viktor.

She watched him turn to her when she called out, “I just got up to get you your clothes before I went over to my room to shower and get ready.” She said crossing her arms leaning against the door jam, “Imagine my surprise when I saw my stuff in there too….. I am assuming that my shower things are also in your shower.” She said watching Viktor wipe the glass off and smile at her through the glass. 

Viktor raised his eyebrows at her, “Thank you for my clothes…. Do I get to pick out yours?” He asked her, pushing his hair back and stepped back under the water.

Hermione grinned, “From my 3 dresses that I have, sure you can pick… but you did not answer my question…. My 3 dresses are hanging in your closet.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

Viktor shrugged, “Where else would they be?” He asked turning the water off and pull the towel off the rack to start drying off.

Hermione bit her lip to stop the snicker, “Um in my room… I mean that is where I left them last night.” She watched as Viktor hung the towel around his waist and pushed the foggy glass open and step out. Her eyes could not help wondering down his hard chest, over his tight abs to his narrow hips, the towel barely hanging on. 

She bit her lip before licking her lips and this time it was Viktor that snickered, “Close your mouth Mila…. The answer is still no… and your clothes are where they belong…. and so is your shower stuff…… in OUR room.” He said walking over to kiss her quick and hard on the mouth before grabbing his clothes she brought him, “Now shower so we can go.” He said tapping her ass and making her yelp as he walked out of the bathroom humming.

Hermione rolled her eyes but stripped and got in the still steaming shower and began to wash up. She looked up a few moments later when Viktor walked in, in only his pants and began to comb his hair. For moment she was self-conscious then she remembered all of the other mornings she spent doing the exact same thing and smiled. She let the hot water soothe her back and stretched tall making Viktor turn from the sink to look at her through the glass with a grin.

After a moment he called out to her, “Hey love…. we have about 45 minutes before everyone gets here….. I need to go out and set up the picnic area….” He leaned his hip against the sink, “Do you want to come with me or wait inside?” He asked.

Hermione thought about it for a moment and grinned, “Actually do you mind If I set up the picnic tables… it has been a while since I have been able to do any real magic and I have an ideal I have been wanting to try…….. kind of like a gift for Mama and Papa.” She called out letting the water wash the suds out of her hair.

Viktor frowned, “Are you sure that you are up to it?” He asked crossing his arms as he watched her through the foggy glass. 

Hermione wiped the glass and smiled at him through it, “Yes… it doesn’t take a ton of magic and I have missed practicing… not to mention what I am thinking doesn’t take that much work… its more about growing then producing… I was working with Professor Sprout on this before I left, but I have not had a chance to use it last few months.” She said rolling her eyes at him. 

Viktor gave her a small smile, “Ok as long as you are sure.” He said tilting his head to the side, “How are you feeling?”

Hermione went back under the water, “I actually feel good… my back is still sore and too much touching or movement makes it hurt worse, but it is better than this morning…. My arm is feeling good… yesterday Alek said tomorrow will be that last day he needed to work on it and all of the curse should be out.” She paused taking a deep breath, “My head is 100% and the rest of my body is feeling good.” She stretched again and cursed when her back was pulled to tight, “My stupid back needs to hurry up…. I want to feel good again.”

Viktor gave her a soft smile, “Soon love…. Alek said another week or two and you will be better then ever.” He said handing her a towel over the glass, “I am going to go get you a dress... do you have a preference?”

Hermione shook her head, “No they are all almost the same…. And it is supposed to be hot, so I won’t use a cardigan today…” She called out turing the water off and pulling the towel down.

Viktor nodded walking over to the closet looking at the dresses and realized that all of them would have at least of one of her injuries showing. One dress was cut lower with a deep v in the back so the tops of her bruises would show. Her other dresses dipped lower in the front which Viktor looked at with narrowed eyes. There would be way too much skin showing with all of these… who bought them he thought, his scowl etched deeply into his face as he eyed them. 

“Your mother.” Hermione said leaning against the closet door smiling, her towel wrapped around her. 

Viktor turned to look at her with a raised an eyes brow, a question in his eyes.

Hermione pointed at her 3 dresses, “Your mother bought them… you have not noticed how reveling they really were because I have been inside and I have had jumpers and cardigans over them… but today it is supposed to be hot out… really hot out, there is no way that I can wear one over the dresses…. But I could see your face as you looked at each one and you were wondering who bought them.” She said crossing her arms and grinning. “The answer is your mother.”

Viktor sighed, “Are you sure you can not wear a jumper?” He asked looking back at them.

Hermione laughed, “They are not that bad actually…. On a regular day I would wear any of them without issue… I just worry about people seeing my scars now.” She whispered walking over to touch one of the dresses. 

Viktor frowned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “No one will look at them and judge you here…. No… my worry is that they are going to see all of your beautiful skin and curves and get ideals and then I will have to kill someone from my team.” He said frowning again looking at the dresses.

Hermione burst out laughing, “You are so silly, none of them are that bad…. I would have worn any of these in the past when going out.” She said pointing at them.

Viktor looked over at her with narrowed eyes, “I would have you in giant jumpers and pants to the floor if I could.” He said in a serious tone.

Hermione’s continued laughter made Viktor smile down at her, “You think I am joking… only I should be able to look at you… no one else.” He said crossing his arms.

Hermione put her hands on his crossed arms and leaned up to kiss his lips, “How about I wear the white one…. It has the deep v in the back, but it is the highest in the front and the longest going to my knees.”

Viktor sighed, “I know that you are most comfortable in the blue one.” He said pointing to the one that covered her back up to her neck but had a deep v in the front that he eyed with distaste. It was also shorter ending at mid-thigh and Hermione laughed at his face. He turned and looked at her and shook his head, “New rule… I go shopping with you… not Mama… I am terrified what she is going to buy you.” He said eyes narrowed. 

Hermione smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down, “I will wear the white one…. I actually love that one the most and the bruises are mostly gone, and I am sure that your team won’t gawk at them.” She said, “Plus then I can sit and walk and not worry about anyone seeing down my top… those two do cut lower then I might normally wear and I would rather show off my back then my front.”

Viktor pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply, “Ok… if you are sure… you will be absolutely gorgeous in any of them.” He said laying his head on hers, “Get dressed and eat something please. I am going to talk to Papa and Mama about the reporter and keeping the house under tighter wards from now on.”

Hermione nodded pulling back, “I will get dressed and run out to set up the picnic area then meet you inside.” She said pulling the white dress off the hanger watching him pull on his white polo.

“I am going to make a permanent table….. a circle with the center open, so that you can seat people on both the inside and outside…. It will seat 14 people on the outside and more in the inside if they need.” Hermione said pulling on her dress, “Mama loves to have people over and I want to make her something she can use…. Do you think by the lake where we ate on Friday…. that is where she always sets up the tables.”

Viktor nodded, “That is a lot of magic… are you sure you are up to it love?” He asked worry in his voice.

Hermione nodded, “It really is not that much… I was taught to let the earth do most of the work… I just kind of guide it…. and I need to practice and work on my magic and I have the rest of the afternoon to relax and rest after.” She said walking over to wrap her arms around him. “I just hope you guys like it…. I mean I can get rid of it if you don’t, but I have been thinking about this since my last visit, but I needed to practice it a little more.” She said

Viktor shook his head, “I am sure Mama will love it…. As long as you don’t push yourself.” He said leaning down to kiss her softly, “and yes the afternoon will be food and relaxing.”

Viktor pulled away to walk over and slide his shoes on pausing when he heard a knock on their door, “Hello… can I come in?” Ginny called out.

Viktor called back, “Yes.” Then turned back to Hermione, “Eat something off the table and let Alek know if you need any more potion.” He said, “See you in a bit Love.”

Hermione pulled out some knickers from the drawer and smiled over at him, “Yes, sir.”

Viktor rolled his eyes, “You are impossible.” He said walking over to kiss her lips lightly, “Hurry up… I love you.” He whispered, he looked up when he heard “Aww.” At the closet door and saw Ginny grinning up at them.

Viktor shook his head, “Andrian and Alek were right… I will never have peace again… and I will always have to share you.” He grumbled kissing Hermione’s smiling lips one more time before walking past Ginny, “Make sure that she eats something.” He called out walking out the bedroom door.

Ginny turned to Hermione and grinned, “He is really the sweetest…. And I want one.” She said looking at Hermione in the white dress. “Want me to put some cream on your back?” Ginny asked, “And help you fix your hair… ohh and can I put some eye makeup on you… just your lashes... oh please.” She said making Hermione laugh.

Hermione finished pulling up her knickers and shook her head, “Sure, you are better at the stuff then I am anyway….as long as I look like myself when you are done.” She paused looking at her back in the mirror, a good amount of the bruises where visible over the dress. She bit her lip looking at not only the bruises but the scars on her shoulder from one of the curses she took and then scar on the side of her ribs from a knife that had caught her. This dress covered the scars on her chest and upper thighs but her back and arms were exposed.

She sighed, “No matter what I wear now there will be visible scares from the war… unless I am completely covered from head to toe…” She said softly.

Ginny walked over, “Yep…. They will.” She said with a shrug, “You are not alone at least.” She said pointing to her face.

Hermione looked up and smiled at Ginny then narrowed her eyes looking closer, “They look lighter….a lot lighter.” She said softly.

Ginny smiled at her, “Alek has been working on them for me… he said they will always be there… at least lightly but he should be able to fade them enough that makeup will cover them if I want.” She said with a shrug.

Hermione smiled up at her, her fingers reaching out to touch Ginny’s face, “You looked beautiful before and you look beautiful now… you look more radiant because you look happier though.” She said. 

Ginny smiled, “I could say the same about you….” She turned to look in the mirror, “We are always going to have these marks that tell stories… but Alek said that is what they are… stories… memories of the difference we made in the world and that we should wear them like badges of honor.”

Hermione smiled shaking her head, “My back… the bruises at least, are not badges of honor…. It was from when I was weak.” She said softly, shaking her head.

Ginny turned to her and frowned “Hogwash…. Those are badges of honor that are the most important... you fought and won against someone who you never should have had to fight… and you did it alone without us…. And you beat them.” She said but she nodded, “But if you want me to use make up I can cover some of them…. I don’t think you need too but I want you to be happy and comfortable.”

Hermione sighed, “No… its ok… I will wear all of them with no fear and no worry….” She paused and grinned, “Ok maybe a little fear and worry but I will do it anyway.”

Ginny grinned, “Proud of you….and you are gonna be fine because even if anyone did say something Viktor would kill them.” She said with a shrug making Hermione laugh. “And when he was done, I would kill them and then all of your brothers would get in line…. with Mama and Papa behind them.”

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled softly, “I know it is still hard to believe it happened but is it bad that a tiny piece of me is happy it happened?” She said making Ginny look at her in surprise. Hermione smiled walking over to grabbed the towel and start to dry her hair, “I mean I am not glad IT happened but it did bring me back here and it brought me back to Viktor and the family…. I don’t know if or when that would have happened if I had not run here.” She sighed slipping on a pair of sandals, “Don’t tell Viktor I said that because he was mad when I said it last time, he said that nothing is worth me being hurt and we would have found each other… but not this fast and not for sure…. So, I will be glad that it happened because of everything I got back because of it.”

Ginny smiled nodding at her, “Silver lining…… I understand what you are saying, especially since you can’t change the past or make it not happen.” She said taking the towel from Hermione and rubbing her hair for her, “But I wish you did not have to be hurt to get here.”

Hermione nodded, “Silver lining and me too……….” She paused taking a deep breath and smiling, “Now if you can fix this.” She said pointing to her hair, “You really will be able to work miracles.” She said laughing.

Ginny grinned, “Oh girl, you are gonna knock the socks off his team.” She said pulling her wand out work. Ginny really did work miracles and in less then 15 minutes Hermione had eaten a muffin while Ginny dried and curled her hair into soft thick fluffy ringlets that went down almost to her waist. When she stood up her hair covered most of her back hiding most of the scars and bruises which made it a little easier for Hermione to stand tall. 

A few quick strokes of makeup on Hermione’s face from Ginny, Hermione’s eyes were standing bright and warm surround by thick dark lashes. Her lips had a soft barely there tint and her freckles bright on her lightly tan skin. There was almost nothing on her face, but she looked fresh and brilliant.

Hermione smiled in the mirror and laughed, “I feel pretty.” She said 

Ginny shrugged, “You were always pretty silly girl….” She pulled Hermione up and out the door, “Now come on we are running late, and I want to see this magic Professor Sprout showed you again… I remember the time I watched you practice….. it was beautiful….. I mean all the veggies you made with it were nice, but I want to see the beauty!”

Hermione laughed as she followed Ginny in the hall running into Alek who crossed his arms and grinned at his two favorite girls, “What is so funny?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny smirked up at him, “Minnie is going to show me some of the magic that one of our teachers taught her…..it is beautiful.” She said.

Alek bounced on his toes and narrowed his eyes, “Mione…. Magic?” He asked. “Are you sure?”

Hermione grinned, thankful he was asking her and not just assuming she was not ready, “It is not a lot of magic… it is mostly growing magic…. So, it comes from the earth… I am just helping it along.... plus, I think that you guys forget that my weak is still stronger than most.” She said holding her hands together, she smiled wide, “Plus I have missed doing magic and when I woke up this morning, I felt ready to let off some steam… it has been a while since I have done anything fun or good.”

Alek rolled his eyes, “As long as you remember your limits and don’t push them… ok.” He said softly.

Hermione nodded, “I promise….. I am good.” She said.

Alek handed her a vile, “This is just healing and a little pain relief… no sleeping drought today… especially since the one that I made you this morning was a double dose.” He said grinning.

Hermione chuckled, “I did sleep pretty good this morning.” She took the vile and drank it. “I am ready for at least 4 hours of partying… I am sure by then I will be exhausted and ready to sleep again.” She said laughing. 

Alek rolled his eyes, “I can tell you are feeling better……… you always become a smart ass when you feel better.” He said, “Now…. do I get to see some of this magic that Ginny says is so amazing.”

Hermione grinned, “Sure….. I can teach you guys someone of it too, I think…. if I practice it a bit more.” She said.

Alek narrowed his eyes at her as they started to walk down the hall, “You look different… your eyes are big and shiny.” He said.

Ginny snickered, “I think the word you are looking for is beautiful.” She said walking with them.

Alek looked at her confused, “She is always beautiful.” He said, “But now she looks different from normal.”

Ginny shook her head and smiled, “You are such a man.” She said as they walked down the stairs, “Is she still pretty?”

Alek threw his hands up, “She is always pretty… but now she looks like a different kind of pretty.” He looked over at Hermione again, “Her hair is shinny and her cheeks have lots of freckles and her eyes are all big.”

Ginny rolled her eyes, “And what about me….. do I look pretty?” She asked making Hermione snicker into her hand.

Alek looked over at Ginny, “You are always beautiful too… but now that you mention it you look different to… your eyes are all big.” He said eyes narrowed.

Ginny looked over at Hermione and shook her head, “He is hopeless….” She sighed and laughed, “I guess the only thing that matters is that at least he thinks we are always pretty.”

Hermione nodded but Alek shook his head, “No I think that you are both stunningly beautiful all of the time…. These things you did, just made you a different kind of beautiful.” 

Hermione looked over to see Ginny blush and she grinned, “Good answer.” She whispered to Alek making Ginny roll her eyes while grinning. 

Alek and Hermione both heard Ginny mutter, “It was a good answer.”

Hermione laughed as they walked through the hall to the garden doors and Hermione looked out to see the sun shining. “Let’s see if I can still remember how to do this.” She whispered stepping out onto the grass.

Ginny grabbed Alek’s arm when he went to follow her, “No…. wait.” She whispered standing in the doorway. “Let her concentrate.” They watched as Hermione walked over to stand by the lake, the wind softly blowing her curls, her white skirt rippling with the breeze. 

“What is she doing?” Alek asked tilting his head to the side.

Ginny slid her arm through his, “She is getting in touch with the magic from the earth.” She said, “It was something she practiced with Professor Sprout and Dumbledore before we left… she used it to grow us food when we needed it while we were on the run.”

Alek looked down at her, “Food?” He asked.

Ginny nodded, “Not a lot of places or opportunities to go shopping while we were gone.” She said with a shrug, “Dumbledore knew what was coming for us and had Professor Sprout teach Hermione how to keep us fed with plants at least. Dumbledore had Hermione learning new spells and magic from all of the teachers the last year she was there… he knew we would need her to survive… literally eat and survive.” Ginny looked back out at Hermione who was still standing there and smiled, “Quickly grown plants was not always the best and you get tired of veggies all of the time but sometimes that was all we had and it was better than nothing at all and starvation.”

Alek took a deep shuddering breath, “I keep thinking I have heard the worst of what happened to you guys but then you hit me with something new….. to know there was times that you did not even have food.” He shook his head looking down at her, and put his hand over hers that was sitting in the crook of his arm, “We are never going to let you girls go hungry ever again.”

Ginny laughed up at him, “That is not a problem for me… I love food and I am always………. always hungry… Hermione though, she forgets to eat half the time.” Ginny sighed looking behind her to see Viktor walking over with his team, “So remind her often, or better yet just hand her things, she will eat when you tell her… half the time she will do it while working or reading and not even realize it.”

Ginny turned to look at Viktor and the group of men with him and smiled, “Hello.” She said, she grinned when they all chorused, “Hello” back.

Viktor looked out the window to see Hermione standing by the lake. “What is she doing?” He asked Ginny. Ginny watched as Viktor’s team looked out past them to gaze at Hermione with curiosity and smiled knowing they were in for the a surprise, Hermione may look dainty and sweet in her white sun dress but she was nothing they had even seen before.

Viktor frowned as Hermione kept standing there not moving and he went to step out the door into the garden, but Ginny placed a hand on his arm, “Wait…. give her a moment.” She whispered. “It has been a while since she has done this for anything other than necessity…”

Viktor looked down at Ginny crossing his arms, “You will tell me what you mean later.” He said nodding down at her, standing still.

Ginny waved her hand, “Alek will tell you… now watch.” She said pointing to Hermione, “She is gonna knock your socks off.” She whispered feeling the rest of Viktor’s team step up behind her to get a better view.

Hermione took a deep breath as she stood on the grass and looked out over the lake. She closed her eyes thinking about what Dumbledore told her about letting magic run through you, letting the serenity and quiet take over so instead of it draining you, the magic filled you up. She closed her eyes trying to let the magic come but huffed when nothing came naturally. She really was weaker, normally when she pulled her magic it came like an explosion, over taking her like a flood. But now it was under the skin shimmering like a light boil and it was driving her crazy… she pulled at it and yanked at it, but it barely came. 

Hermione thought about her last lesson with Professor Sprout a few weeks before the wedding, she remembered the way Professor Sprout’s laugh filled the green house…. It was so full of life as her hands dug into the dirt in front of them. Hermione took another deep breath remembering what she said, “Life is full of pain... and sadness Hermione, but it is also full of life and joy….. when a tree burns down … new life springs from the ashes. Creating new beauty and new life is easy ….. you just have to look for it…. You have to let the joy and the love fill you and center you and let the growth come from that place in your center… and if you let it, it will explode out of you.” Hermione remembered watching as the plants skimmed the soil and grew winding around Professor Sprout’s arms, then over them into the most beautiful delicate arch, small flowers blooming along the vines. 

It had taken Hermione days and days of practice before she could even a few small vines to grow and she was losing her mind until she had gotten a letter from Viktor that night. She had taken it to read in the garden and as she read his words her heart felt light. When she finished the letter, she looked down to see that her feet had been wrapped with vines and flowers. Each word from Viktor had brought her so much joy and happiness she grew flowers without even realizing it. 

Hermione thought back to how she felt in that moment, the love she felt for Viktor the pure happiness and joy of his letter and felt the magic go from simmering under the surface of her skin to covering her like a blanket. Then she thought about how she felt this morning when she woke up and looked down to see the ring on her finger, and the magic exploded off of her into the ground and she felt it pull and twist through the earth. 

Hermione closed her eyes and kneeled down to reach deep into the dirt and let the vines grow, slowly but surely… higher and higher. She let the love for Viktor guide the images she had in her head to the magic in her hands, letting the vines take shape. Winding round and round to create the large circular table overlooking the lake that she had been imagining the last few months. 

It was stunningly beautiful… going from rough vines into a piece of prized artwork….. its legs emerging from the soil, full of knots, swirls and carvings of flowers. The group at the door watched as Hermione slowly stood and walked around the table, her hand smoothing the top of the table until it was polished and shining. The wind blowing her ringlets across her face make her soft smile dance in and out of her hair, her eyes closed as she kept her magic poring off her hand like a warm glowing glove making the table shine bright.

Viktor’s coach stepped forward and covered his mouth, “You told us that she was weak right now, Viktor… I could not do that ever… wandless, wordless magic?” He whispered. “Growing into something that beautiful.”

Before Viktor could say anything, Ginny snorted, “You have not seen anything yet…” She said looking at Viktor’s team who were all looking out the door in shock, “And this is her weak.” She murmured, smirking as she turned back to the door.

Hermione slowly stepped a few feet back from the table looking around thoughtfully. She wanted the arch to have six legs since the table was so big, something to give the table some sun coverage while still letting some of its beams come through so it was bright…. Something that matched the table but its own beautiful piece. She remembered a video she once watched when she was little with earth fairies and the way they made a beautiful gazebo out of tree branches. 

She smiled as an image began to form in her thoughts and marking the spots in her mind where the legs would go she began to walk around the table, stopping at each spot she dug her fingers into the ground. She let her fingers reach for more vines with the love from Viktor guiding her and poured the magic into the ground. The group at the window watched as the vines started to grow from each spot, thicker and fuller arching over the table to meet over the center of the table.

Their mouths hung open as they saw the vines fill out from the center of the arch to create a beautiful top over the table just as intricate and exquisite as the table. But as Viktor looked closer he could see the pattern that was being created within the arches and he felt his heart burst, it was the same swirls that were within her ring and in the center of each swirl was a blooming pink rose instead of a diamond. 

“My Mila.” He whispered softly smiling, he gently pushed past Ginny to walk out to Hermione. He stood behind her as she laid her hands on one of the arches, and up close he could see the magic pouring from her hands into the vines. He watched in awe as she smiled softly, eyes closed and watched her create one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Her hands brushed along the arch and flowers began to emerge everywhere, full and hanging and Viktor could smell there sweet scent fill the air. 

When she took a step back to look up at new gazebo covering the table Viktor slid his arms around her waist startling her. “It is beautiful.” He whispered looking up over the them, taking in the details up close. 

Hermione tilted her head to look up at him, “I used to practice growing things with a teacher at the school…. she could grow anything…. And make it more beautiful then this.” She whispered reaching out to touch one of the arches.

Viktor shook his head and whispered, “I am not sure that is possible.” He looked as the sun streamed through the open swirls of the arches, enough sunlight coming through to light the tables beauty but not enough to make it blinding. He looked down to her face, “Did you do it on purpose?” He asked softly.

Hermione shook her head confused, “Do what?” She asked looking back at the table and gazebo.

Viktor shook his head as he took in the table up close and saw the same swirls, smaller to match the table size and flowers etched into each swirl. “Look Mila…. Look closely at the pattern.” He whispered.

Hermione looked down and table and finally realized what he was seeing. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his eyes, “No… it was not on purpose… but this magic…. It comes from the heart…. From the joy and love you have…. I was thinking of you when I did the magic.” She whispered.

Viktor dropped his forhead to hers, “It matches your ring.” He said kissing her gently.

Hermione nodded, “My ring is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and it is from you…. It attaches the two of us….. I am not surprised the table and gazebo came out like that.” She whispered. “I was thinking of you and wanted to make the most beautiful thing I could.”

Viktor closed his eyes and let his hands grip her hips, “It is beautiful….. Mama is going to love it.” He said.

Hermione smiled, “Do you like it… I basically grew my love for you.” She said pulling back to laugh up at him.

Viktor shook his head, “No… I love it.” He whispered, “It is almost as beautiful as you.” He looked closer at her face, his eyes narrowing, “You look different too.” He said an eyebrow raised.

Hermione giggled, “Ginny said I needed to knock the pants off your team… so she did my hair and makeup.” She said softly.

Viktor shook his head, “You always look beautiful…. Now you look more…. I don’t like it.” He said with a scowl.

Hermione giggled, “Why?” Pulling her arms down to cross them over her chest.

Viktor grinned down at her, “Because it was already going to be hard to get the team to leave you alone…. Now with these changes I am going to have to beat at least one of them at least once. “

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Oh please…. It is just some eye lash darkener and powder.” She said smiling.

Viktor shook his head, “It made your eyes darker and bigger….. and your freckles are showing more.” He whispered cupping her cheek.

Hermione shrugged, “So what you are saying is I am prettier now?” She asked eyes narrowed.

Viktor snorted, “No…. you were always stunning…. Now you are just a different kind of stunning.” He said leaning down to kiss her nose.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed, “That is the same thing that Alek said…. You guys are good at giving compliments.” She said placing her hands on his chest.

Viktor narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, “Speaking of Alek he did not say anything about your ring… neither did Ginny” He said covering her hands with his.

Hermione grinned up at him, “I put a glamour on my hand so only you and I can see it for now…. I figured you would want to find a way to tell everyone and not just surprise them by letting them see it.” She said softly. 

Viktor grinned down at her, “Have I ever told you that you are a smart witch?” He said.

Hermione grinned up at him, “Well of course you have.” She pulled back and stood taller, her face and voice going prim, “I was the brightest witch of my age.”

Viktor one look at her face, the sparkle in her eyes and the smile dancing on her lips and he threw he head back and laughed deeply. His team looked on in awe, not having seen this side of him in a very long time. The carefree joy pouring off the couple warmed their hearts and they all smiled. His team knew they were going to like this girl and wanted to meet her, they began to walk out into the garden, Alek and Ginny turning to go get the rest of the family from inside of the house.

Viktor saw the movement from the corner of his eye and smiled down at Hermione, “Here they come… take a deep breath love… they are a lot to take in but they all have the best intentions…” He said with a grin, he gave her a quick kiss and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, turning her to face all the men who were walking over to them.

Hermione felt her heart tighten and the fear come rushing back, and she tilted her head down, letting her curls cover her face that she had tucked into his chest and mumbled something.

Viktor looked down and frowned, “What Love?” He asked, not hearing what she said

Hermione looked up at him through her eyelashes and the worry in her eyes made his heart ache for her and when she mumbled again, “What if they don’t like me?” He shook his head and gave her the most reassuring smile he could, “They are not going to like you Mila… they are going to love you… just like I do… and our family does….. and the Weasleys do.” He whispered, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head.

Hermione bit her lip as the first of his teammates made it over to them, “Are you sure?” She asked softly.

Viktor gave her a nod, “More than they like me…. most likely.” He said kissing her nose, “Just be yourself… because you are amazing.” He said looking her in the eyes.

Hermione smiled up at him, letting his love push her worries away and gave Viktor a soft nod before turing to the group that had surround them. She smiled out across the men standing around them and gave a small wave.

Viktor looked up to his team and gave them a smile, “Everyone this is Hermione… Hermione this is my team.” He said and quickly pointed out each team member. “These are the beaters, Petar and Dimiter… Our Chaser’s, Kiril, Ivan and Nikolas…. and this is our keeper and the one you must be most careful of…. Ludmil.” Viktor said with a grin.

Ludmil grinned clicking his heels together and bowing, grasping her free hand to place a lingering kiss. Hermione grinned at his show as Viktor rolled his eyes, reaching out to pull her hand away. Hermione looked up at Viktor who shook his head, “Do not encourage him… please Love… he will be heard enough to deal with.” Viktor said with a snort.

Hermione giggled softly, nodding up at Viktor, putting her free hand on his chest.

Ludmil grinned at Viktor and spoke in rapid Bulgarian, “She is more beautiful than you said.” He said wiggling his eyes brows.

Viktor took a deep breath, “I told you she was beautiful.” Viktor said back in English, rolling his eyes.

Ludmil leaned closer to Hermione and smiled, “You do not love him so much…. Do you?” He asked pointing at Viktor, “There is still chance I steal you away…. Da.” He said.

Viktor scowled over at his friend, “I will kill you.” He said in rapid Bulgarian making his team laugh and Hermione look up at him with a small smile.

Ludmil held his hands up and took a step back but shot Hermione grin, making her roll her eyes and snort. 

Viktor pulled Hermione over to one side of the group and pointed to the older male standing there, “And this is my coach, Georgi…. He has been my coach since I started… almost 10 years now.” He said softly with smile.

Hermione nodded at Georgi, pulling out from under Viktor’s arm to step closer and hold her hand out. “Hello… how nice to finally meet you… I have heard a lot about you.” She said in soft slightly accented Bulgarian making Viktor look at her in surprise.

Georgi beamed down at her, “You speak Bulgarian?” He asked softly back.

Hermione shook her head, and gave a soft smile, “Barely… I have been practicing for 5 years and I am still not very good.” She said back.

Georgi grinned at her, “You sound pretty good to me.” He said looking up at Viktor and smiling, “He seems surprised thought.” He said pointing at Viktor.

Hermione grinned up at him, “He knows I have been trying to learn but it has only been the last year that I got this good…. I had a lot of time free to practice while I was…. Working on some things.” She said with a shrug, “I have not really spoken to any of our family in Bulgarian since I got back last week… they all speak English in the house.” She murmured.

Georgi nodded at her, “Well you sound good…. Viktor has told us some things about you…. But I must confess knowing you have been here for years… but only finding our about you… it has left all of us with a lot of questions.” He said tilting his head softly.

Hermione nodded, “I know… that was mostly my fault… I wanted to keep him and our family safe…. And the fewer people that knew I was here the better.” She looked down a moment and felt Viktor’s hand cup the back of her neck softly, she looked up at him and smiled before turing back to the team and switched to English, “I would not change that choice after everything that has happened the last year… I am sure that we made the right decision not to tell anyone I was here.… but I do want to know, that I know all of you… well a lot of stories….. it is nice to finally put faces to names.” She said smiling at all of them.

They all grinned at her and nodded back, one of them spoke out, “I guess this means that we will have to start hearing stories about you to catch up then.” Making Hermione laugh and nod back at them.

Viktor shook his head, looking down at Hermione, “I am confused…. If you speak this well now, why you did not know what Monmye meant when Papa called you that.” He asked.

Hermione shrugged, “In my head it was translating that girl… not My girl… it did not make sense… plus if you remember that was right after I had all of the potion and just got here… my head was not exactly clear.” She said with a grin.

Viktor laughed down at her, “That sounds like an excuse, Сърцето ми.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione shrugged, “I am learning and trying… My Heart.” She said back to him grinning. “Besides I distinctly remember that your accent comes in thicker and you missing words when you are angry or upset with me.” She said pulling back and crossing her arms, grinning up at him.

Viktor shook his head smiling, “You finally figured out what I was saying.” He said leaning his head down. “And I am not that bad.” His hand swatting her ass gently making her narrow her eyes at him. 

Hermione gave him a light smirk, “I haff known that vone for years.” She said in a prim voice with a fake thick accent. “You need be challenging Luff.. and vhen evfer you get angry at me, your vords come out lik dis.” She grinned up at him.

Viktor’s team covered their mouths with their hands trying to hide their smirks and looked to see Viktor’s eyes narrow at Hermione for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed, “You are a such a brat.” He said leaning down to kiss her lips softly, “But I luff you.” He said in a mocking voice making Hermione giggle up at him.

Hermione smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly, “Обичам те, Viktor.” She whispered against his lips. They both turned to see the team snickering at them and Hermione blushed and turned her face into Viktor’s chest making him grin over at his team and shake his head with a grin.

“I have never seen Viktor smile like that before… I know that he has never smiled at me like that.” Ludmil said smirking.

Ivan leaned over to Ludmil, “I have also never seen him kiss you like that.” He said making Hermione look over and burst out laughing. Viktor rolled his eyes but smiled at his team,   
“You are all troublemakers.” He said wrapping his arm around Hermione shoulders tucking her into his side. “I don’t kiss you because your lips are not as soft as hers.” He said making everyone laugh.

Ludmil puckered his lips, “I don’t know… I moisturize my lips…. Minnie do you want to test them out?” He asked leaning forward to Hermione. Viktor’s hand shot out and he pushed Ludmil’s forhead back and Hermione grinned. Viktor looked down a Hermione and shook his head, “I told you not to encourage him… he will never stop now.” He said with a groan.

Hermione looked up at Viktor and grinned, “A little healthy compition never hurt Viktor… maybe he does have some soft lips…” She turned to look over at Ludmil with narrowed thoughtful eyes, “I mean they do look soft.” She said shrugging her shoulders making Viktor scowl as he pulled back to look at her with narrowed eyes and his team burst out laughing.

“Ok…. I like her.” Ivan said clapping, “She is going to fit in with us.” 

Hermione giggled as Viktor shook his head, “You are trouble.” He said with a scowl. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him, and he shook his head kissing her forhead, “You are lucky that I love you.” Viktor looked over at his team and pointed at them. “And all of you stop it.” He said shaking his head and smiling softly. 

Hermione smiled over at the team, “I like them.” She said laying her head on Viktor shoulder, “They make you smile.” She looked up at Viktor, “I am glad you had them when I was gone.”

Viktor placed his chin on her head, “They were helpful the last year.” He said smiling at his team.

Hermione sighed and tightened her arm around his waist, “I am glad.” She said softy, she looked over at the team, “I am grateful that you guys have been there for him the last few years.”

The team nodded at her, really looking closely at her face. She was stunning with her large deep golden-brown eyes, freckles dusting her high cheek bones, her halo of curls cascading over her shoulders and down her back. She was what dreams were made of…. classic and stunning. But they were athletes that were used to being hurt, bruised and broken and they saw the small scars and kicks on her neck and arms, the fading almost gone bruises along both. The way her arm was wrapped tightly in bandages and she moved it carefully enough not to hit it against anything. The way Viktor was carful to touch only her upper back or hips and she moved a little slower, not twisting her core too much. They could see the fear and worry in her eyes when she thought they were not looking but the determination she had when she smiled at them and tried to be confident. 

She was hurting and in pain but strong and fierce and she made Viktor smile and laugh in a way that they had never seen before. The last year he had been a shell of himself, broken and hollow. It had been painful to watch and not be able to help him… not know how to help him. They had watched on as he fell deeper and deeper away from everyone, isolating himself, unable to be find true joy and happiness. They watched as his smiles and laughter become forced and fake and they tried everything to reach him, but nothing worked.

Now they saw his smile radiate from within him as he looked over at her, they watched the way he brushed his hand over her curls so gently it was like she was glass. The way his side pressed along hers so there was no space between them, yet at the same time every part of his body conscious of where her injuries were. But more than that it was the way her body echoed his like a magnet, wrapped around him, curved into him. The way the fear and worry she held would melt away when she looked at him or he when he would smile at her. The way she made jokes that she knew would make him smile in the way he only did for her. They were closer than the team ever imagined and just being next to the two of them they could see the relationship they had… the love they had…. The connection they had. The team knew after only a few moments of spending time with Viktor and Hermione she was prefect for Viktor and that she was special…… Truly special. 

Georgi looked over at Hermione, “You are good for him.’ He said firmly, “Now you will tell us your stories so we can get to know you…. Da.” He said accepting Hermione for the team with a few simple words. “And you will sit next to me.” He said looking over Ludmil and grabbing his shoulder to pull him back when he tried to step forward grinning, making the team laugh.

Hermione beamed over at Coach Georgi, “I would like that very much.” She said pushing her curls back. She went to step forward when Harry’s Patronus Stag came walking up to her, circling slowly, waiting for her permission to reveal its message. 

Hermione frowned, slowly reaching out so her hand brushed the muzzle and Harry’s voice carried softly on the wind to her, “Minnie… we have an emergency we have to talk to you about as soon as possible…… can you lift the wards so Kingsley and I can Apparate in.” The stag stood waiting; Hermione looked up at Viktor who frowned but nodded his head lifting his wand to the sky.

Hermione looked back to the stag before lifting her hand and waving it carefully, so an Otter emerged sitting on it, but she frowned when it disappeared. “I guess I used more magic then I thought on the table and arches.” She said looking up at Viktor with a frown. 

She took a deep breath and waved her hand whispering Expecto Patronum out loud this time and watched as the Otter emerged on her hand again before it began to morph into a small Falcon. Hermione frowned as she watched the bird bounce around on her palm, it was small…... delicate…. and gorgeous, but a closer look showed sharp deadly claws and fierce eyes. It was a stunningly beautiful bird of prey.

Hermione looked up at Viktor who smirked, “True love.” He said looking at the Patronus that matched his in every way but size, hers being about half the size of his. “Now we match.” 

Hermione smiled up at him shaking her head, “Hum….. why didn’t you get an otter?” She said looking at the Falcon with a small smile.

Viktor smiled, “Because I fly not swim… and you…. My Love are fierce and dangerous like me.” Looking at her Falcon again, “It is almost as beautiful as you.” He whispered.

Hermione smiled up at him, “Good answer.” She said turning back to the bird and whispered into its ear, “You can come now Harry, Viktor changed the wards for you.” She put her hand close to the stag and watched as the bird flew to land on the stags back. The stag turned and bound away disappearing when it reached the lake. 

Hermione turned to Viktor, “I am not sure what he needs.” She said with frown.

Viktor nodded down at her, “Its ok…. You talk to Harry, figure out what is going on and then we will have lunch,” He said.

Hermione looked to the team and gave a small smile, “I am so sorry… I was not expecting him to come…. I know that its rude to step away when we have guests.” She said softly.

Georgi waved his hand, “It is not your fault….. friends need help… then you help.” He said.

Everyone turned when Harry and Kingsley apparated in by the field. Hermione looked at the team giving them a small smile and nod. She turned and stretched up and kissed Viktor’s cheek, “I will be right back.” She promised before turning to walk away. 

Viktor frowned, crossing his arms as he watched Hermione walk over to Harry and Kingsley. His face scowling as his eyes narrowed at the way Hermione covered her mouth in worry when Harry said something. 

“What do you think is going on?” Georgi asked looking over at Hermione, “Who is that?” He asked. The team stepping up behind them to watch with interest. 

Viktor scowled, “That is Kingsley…… the Minister of Magic for England.” His eyes sharpened when Hermione sighed and nodded at something that Kingsley said, “And he is here because he wants something from her.” He snarled, anger starting to roll off him. His team looked on in surprise that Hermione would have the Minster of Magic visiting her and asking her for something. She was important… more important than any of them had thought before. 

Georgi frowned, “What?” He asked.

Viktor clenched his jaw, “More pieces of her.” He said harshly making his team look at him with questions in their eyes. Viktor turned to look at his coach, “They have been asking her to do some spells… war is over but there are still some who are causing pain and damage…. They want….. need Hermione for something.” He said rubbing a hand over his face, “I need Alek.” He said looking at the house. He nodded at one of his teammates when they said they would get him and ran inside. He turned back to look at Hermione who had turned to look at him, giving him a small smile. “Ginny.” He heard her whisper across the yard past him into the house, her magic pushing her voice like a breeze past all of them, “We need you to come here.”

Viktor turned to see Ginny jogging past him to Hermione and the girls turned back to Harry and Kingsley. He watched as they all spoke adamantly with one another, only Hermione standing there still, her right arm tucked under chest, her left hand covering her lips. She was just watching and listening to the group around her, taking in what they were saying and thinking…. and Viktor knew he was not going to be happy with what was being said. He turned when Alek walked up to stand next to him, “What is going on?” He asked.

Viktor frowned, “They are asking Hermione to do something.” He said not taking his eyes off Hermione and her nodding at Kingsley.

Alek narrowed his eyes and looked to Viktor, “Hermione just wrote them and said she was too weak.” He snarled, “And they show up the next day asking her to do something.”

Viktor nodded, “I know.” He said not taking his eyes off Hermione, “We will wait and see what she says.”

Alek nodded, “And tell her no.” He said crossing his arms.

Viktor sighed, “And listen to what she says….” He watched as Hermione turned walking back to them with a small smile. He held his hand out when she got closer and gave her a small smile when she slid hers into it. “Mila.” His tone asking her a million questions.

Hermione sighed rubbing her forhead, “They need help.” She said confirming his suspicions.

Viktor shook his head, “How long until they want you to go… at least another week….. two would be better.” He said cupping her cheek gently.

His heart stopped at her next words and caused chaos to erupt around them, “No…. I have to go with them…...” She paused and whispered, “Right now.”


	19. Chapter 19- What Must Be Done.

Hermione just looked at Viktor as everyone started asking questions around them, waiting to see what he would say. Alek was shaking his head no while pointing his hand at Harry……… Viktor’s team was looking between her, Viktor, and the people in the field, mummering between themselves.

But Hermione did not take her eyes off Viktor, she watched his face, waiting… waiting to see what he would say…waiting to see what he would do…… what his reaction was going to be….. but he just looked at her through narrowed eyes…. She watched with a thoughtful anxious expression as Viktor’s jaw clenched so tightly that it looked like he was going to crack his teeth. 

Yet…. all he did was the same thing she was doing…… searching her face……. looking for answers in her silence. They both looked to each other, seeing past the silence to the what was in their eyes.

Hermione bit her lip and twisted her hands in front of her and finally broke first when she saw the fear flash through his eyes, and his breath catch, “It will be fast…. really fast….. I will be back in just a little bit.” She whispered trying to tell him she was going to be ok with her eyes.

Viktor shook his head, scowling deeply……… he closed his eyes trying to hide the fear beginning to roll through his body, “Explain to me what is going on.” He said softly to Hermione but paused to hold up his hand at Alek to make him stop talking when he went to start yelling again. “We need to listen.” Viktor said simply making everyone around them turn silent, wanting to hear what Hermione was about to say. Viktor knew he had to listen... then he could react. 

Hermione sighed deeply looking only up to Viktor, “I need you to lift the wards again, a few more wizards need to come if that is ok.” She said softly. “We need to leave here all together.”

Viktor’s nostrils flared as his frustration began to take over at her half responses, “Ok.” He said putting his wand up to the sky again muttering a few words. After a moment he looked down at her, “Done.” He said sharply, frustration surfacing.

Hermione nodded at him, turing back to the field and Harry, “It is done.” She whispered, pushing her voice across the field to Harry and Kingsley. Hermione turned back to Viktor, “I know you have questions, but we don’t have a lot of time… I have to go but it will be fast… not long at all……… maybe a half an hour…. an hour at the most.” She said. “I can tell you everything when I get back.” 

Hermimone watched Viktor eyes narrow and knew that her answer would not be enough without any words passing between them. But it was Aleks snort that pulled her attention away from Viktor. 

Hermione turned when Alek snapped, “No…. you can’t do this… you are not strong enough yet….” He said, shaking his head. “Just yesterday… we talked about taking it slowly…. You told them yesterday that you needed time.” He paused pointing out over Kingsley, “YESTERDAY.” He shouted his frustration, his anger covering his fear. “And they are here already demanding your help… DO they not care about you at all?”

Hermione shrank smaller, hunching her shoulders down slightly and Viktor shook his head, his heart breaking at the way she was responding. She needed help and listening not attacking… and she was far more likely to listen to someone asking her questions and talking to her instead of demanding and yelling…. It was a lesson Viktor learned long ago… Alek however did not know this, Viktor took a breath and caught Hermione’s eyes, “What are they asking you to do?” He asked, reaching out to hold her hand, “Tell us.” 

He knew that whatever they were asking her for, she need to do…... she had no choice in her mind, otherwise she would not be here talking to them, she would have just said no. He wanted to know what it was and how he could help her to accomplish whatever she needed to do. 

Hermione looked up at him, and gave a small smile knowing what he was doing. She saw his fear under the scowl and clenched fist hanging at his side and she squeezed the hand in hers gently, “I am not doing any fighting… just helping get them to where they need to go.” She whispered. “Taking down some wards that are in place.” She watched Viktor’s face as he gave her one small nod but they both turned to Alek when he started yelling.

Alek shook his head, “You are not strong enough….. let someone else do it.” He snarled, his frustration coming out in anger. “We just talked about this Mione…. this morning you needed extra potions and rest just to sit out here with us today.” Alek took a deep breath, “Please cectpa… sister… DO not do this.” He begged softly.

“I know.” Hermione whispered shaking her head softly, trying to reassure them, “But no one else can do what they are asking me to do.” She looked down at her hands, “I have not told you guys everything…” She paused looking up at Viktor, worry in her eyes, “I mean… I have not lied to you guys.” She rushed to say, “I just hadn’t gotten around to telling you everything.”

Viktor gave her a small reassuring smile. “I know…...Tell us now.” He whispered reaching up to trail his hand over her hair.

Hermione nodded biting her lip, looking back and forth between Alek and Viktor, “My last two years at the school… well year and a half before we left……I had already finished all my classes and Dumbledore knew what was coming…. What we were going to have to do.” She looked down at her hands, “So he set me up with the teachers…. And I was taught spells…… magic to help us survive. Professor Sprout taught me about growing things so when we had no food…….so I could keep all of us fed.” She said quietly making Viktor nod at her softly, “Professor Flitwick taught me nonverbal spells, wandless spells and how to amplify every spell that I do…. It is his teaching that I use in everything that I do now…. Every spell I cast I use what he taught me to make it more… greater… deeper….. stronger.” She paused taking a deep breath, “Professor McGonagall taught me how to create things out of thin air….. transfigure things into all new objects.”

Viktor smiled shaking his head in wonder, “You always had a way of being better then everyone else… but leave it to you spend your last year and a half in school learning spells that most of us will never even learn in our lifetime….. then modifying them to make them even better.” He whispered, “If I had half your talent…..” He muttered, rolling his eyes with a small grin, “You are a wonder.”

Hermione paused looking down at her hands and shrugged, her cheeks pink in embarrassment, “It was not that big a deal… I just had some extra time to learn some stuff.” She said softly.

Viktor snorted, “Yes almost two extra years because you finished school at 15/16 years old, while everyone else was still learning…. That means you were done the year after I left.” He said with narrowed eyes.

Hermione smiled up at him, “I was doing my 6th year classes the year you were there…. I still had the time turner…. I used it for 3 years.” She said with a shrug.

Viktor groaned, “So… you did not just skip ahead in classes, did you?” He asked with a grin, his team and Alek looking at her with narrowed eyes, “You took every single class…passed them and did double work for 2 years.” He said eyes wide, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hermione shook her head, “3 years actually… I took all of the electives on top of the required classes.” She said thoughtfully, “So, 12-14 classes each year for year 3, 4 and 5… so I was done with all classes by the end of year 5 including all of the electives….” She paused with a scowl, “Except Divination… I hated that class and dropped it halfway through.” She said pausing to frown. “Plus, I didn’t tell you because it didn’t seem like that big a deal… I had already started doing it before I met you.”

Ludmil stepped forward, eyes wide, “So you took every…single …… class your school offered and still finished 2 years early?” He asked.

Hermione shrugged, “Yes…. It is not that big of a deal… I like to learn.” She said looking at Viktor, “It was fun.” She defended herself with a small pout that made him grin.

Viktor snorted, “Only you would think that was fun Mila….” He said kissing her forehead with a chuckle.

Ludmil turned to Viktor, “She is too smart for you.” He said with a grin.

Viktor looked over at Ludmil and rolled his eyes, “I do not disagree… but she is too smart for all of us…especially you.” Viktor said before he paused and looked down at Hermione with a smile, “But she chose me, so I win.” He said making his team laugh. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You are Impossible….” She mumbled giving him a small smile before she heard the first pop of people aperating in. She looked back up at with a small frown and sighed softly “The spells they need me to do…. Only I can do them.” She looked him in the eyes trying to get him to understand.

Viktor tilted her head back up to kiss her lips softly and pulled back to give her a small smile, then he held his hand out for her to slide into his, knowing she needed some support …knowing she needed him to listen to her.

Hermione smiled up at him, grateful for his listening and took a deep breath, “But it was Snape and Dumbledore that taught me the most….. spells that they created, spells only they know……… knew.” She whispered a tear tailing down her cheek at the thought of the two of them now gone, “They taught them to me with the blood oath that I never share them or teach them to anyone else…. ward removal spells, ward changing spells, detection spells, uncovering spells, Apparating spells…. So many that I can’t even name them all…. They taught me in my 6th year… before Dumbledore left and Snape took over as the Death Eater in charge at Hogwarts.”

Viktor gave her a soft nod, “Of course you know all of these advanced spells fro two of the most powerful wizards.” He said shaking his head.

Alek looked over at her carefully, “Why did Snape teach you if he was a Death Eater?” He asked, “Maybe you should not use them if they are dark spells.”

Hermione shook her head, “Professor Snape was not dark… he was the bravest of all of us… the strongest.” She said as more tears streaked down her face, “He pretended to be Dark to get information… to protect all of us until the very end… he died helping Harry and I finish Voldemort off.” She took a breath closing her eyes, “He gave his life to protect us…. he was the bravest man I have ever known.”

Viktor nodded at her, “I remember him… he was potions teacher and took over as Headmaster in the end, letting Death Eaters in the school.” He said, “I was worried for you the last year.”

Hermione nodded, “He was the one that kept us safe…. Kept the Death Eaters in the school in line… they were going to be there no matter what when Voldemort took over…. It was only Snape that kept all of the children alive… kept Harry and I alive and hidden to learn from the teachers until we left Last March, right before we were supposed to graduate.”

Viktor shook his head in confusion, “You left School in March… but you did not tell me when you visited in May?” He asked eyes narrowed.

Hermione nodded, “I didn’t want to worry you… I just wanted to be with you while I could… but it was also why I fought so hard to make you keep my visits a secret…. We were already in hiding by the time I came to see you in May…. By august the Ministry had fallen and by Christmas the Order Headquarters was found and we had to go on the run.” She said softly.

Viktor closed his eyes, scowling “I would have never let you go… you know that… if I had known in May…. I would have never let you go.” He growled, his hands tightening on hers.

Hermione nodded up at him with a small smile, “Of course I knew that… why do you think I didn’t tell you.” She said with a small shrug, “I wanted to spend time with you…. love you… be with all of you because I knew the end was coming soon… by August.” She shook her head, “It all went to hell.”

Viktor closed his eyes and covered them with one of his hands, taking deep controlling breaths, after a moment he looked back at her. “We…. You and I … we are talking about this later… DA.” He said looking at her with narrowed eyes waiting for her to nod at him. When she did he took another deep breath, “But for now….. what is it they want from you right now?” He said nodding at Kingsley and Harry. 

Hermione took a deep breath, “What they are asking me to do right now… is to take them to a Manor that has been warded so they cannot find it… they know I will be able to use an aperating uncovering spell when everyone else failed. They are asking me to go with to the Manor so I can remove the wards that have been placed to keep them out….” Hermione shrugged, “Honestly, these spells are some of the easiest to do for me… it takes a lot of magic for the aperating itself, especially multiples but the spells themselves are not too bad.” She said waving her hand making Viktor’s team look at her in amazement. The magic she talked about was more then they could accomplish on their strongest day and she was talking like it was no big deal, like it was an everyday occurrence… and for her in the last year it probably was.

Alek shook his head, knowing there was more information that she had not said yet, “Why is it so important that they go here… and why now, why can you not wait.” He asked, “That magic… the basic way that I use it would drain you right now… and I know you… you do not do things the way I do…. It will be bigger…stronger.” He said his tone full of worry. “It will ………. take a lot out of you.”

Hermione took a breath, but it was Viktor that shook his head, “There is something else going on.” He said looking at her face carefully, watching the emotions filter across it. “Tell me.” He begged softly. 

Hermione nodded, looking into his eyes, “There are two little girls being held there….. A few months ago, they were taken from their house with their mother.” She paused as a tear slid down her cheek, “Their father, uncle….. and older brother were killed the day they were taken from their house.” She closed her eyes tightly, her hands starting to shake in his.

Viktor nodded at her, reaching up to brush his fingers over her face, “Mila… tell us.” He whispered encouraging her gently. 

Hermione took a deep breath, “The Death Eaters that took them sent a message to the Ministry a few days ago, it said that if they did not release certain witches from Azkaban then they would kill the rest of the family one at a time.” She whispered so low he could barely heard her, “The Ministry tried everything to find them…it was what they were asking me for help with this week but when they could not find them… the Death Eaters killed the mother and dropped her body in Diagon Ally yesterday.” Her voice broke. 

Viktor closed his eyes and pulled Hermione into his arms, his heart aching for her, “I know what you are thinking Mila….. it is not your fault.” He whispered.

Hermione shook her head against his chest, “I could have gone…. I could have helped… then their mother might still be alive.” She whispered, her arms wrapping around Viktor, her voice shattering into a soft sob as she clenched at him.

Viktor’s arms wrapped around her tighter and he shook his head looking up at his team… at Alek… he saw their eyes starting to swim for Hermione and Viktor felt his own eyes starting to water, “No Mila… you could barely stand… barely move… even now going to help could mean you being taken or hurt.” He said, “There is no guarantee you can help them now and if you tried to help their mother before it could have meant all of you being captured and injured.” His hand rubbing between her shoulders.

Hermione shook her head harshly against him, “We don’t know that….. I could have helped.” She said her voice cracking.

Viktor closed his eyes against the looks his team was giving them… how could someone so small… bare so much on her young shoulders….. she took everything as her fault… as her responsibility….Viktor took a deep breath pushing down his own tears, “Mila… there is no guarantee you can go now and be ok… you are not at 100% and even two days ago you could barely stand.” He pulled back and wiped one of the tears from her face, his hand cupping her cheek, “You might have been able to help… might… maybe…” He paused shaking his head, “But there was a greater chance you would have been hurt…. you could not even walk… you still cannot even sit on a chair right now.” Viktor slid his hands to the back of her neck, “But now… you are stronger .... you are stronger and you have us…. and we will save those girls… all of us will help save them.” He said looking over to his brother and team. He watched them all step forward nodding.

Hermione shook her head, “No…” She said frowning. 

Viktor looked down catching her eyes with his, “NO, No’s…… you could not help before. I would not have let you even try… not when the risk was so great….” He shook his head the hands cupping her neck starting to tremble, “It was not and is not YOUR responsibility… but I know that you need to help and know you will try now… and WE can help also.” He said.

Hermione shook her head, biting her lip knowing she was about to make them all upset. “No you don’t understand Viktor… you cannot help.” She whispered. “None of you can help.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes, his anger coming back to the surface along with the fear, “You will not go alone.” He said. “I am going with.” Knowing that it would be bad enough to let her go with him… but without him… no, he could not deal with that. Alek and his team started to shake their heads at her in agreement with Viktor.

Hermione took a small step back looking around the group and held up her hands and before turning to Viktor, “You can’t go…. none of you can.” She said quietly. She turned to look at Alek who also narrowed his eyes and she quickly took a breath, and shook her hands, “It is not because I don’t want you there or won’t take you….. it is because I can literally only apparate those within the Order with these spells….. I have been trying to modify the spells, but I have not had a lot of time to practice since the battle.” She shook her head, “I cannot even take other Aurora’s from the Ministry if they have not been placed in the Order.” 

Viktor shook his head, “Fine you tell me where you are going, and I will follow.” He said crossing his arms. “We will come with on our own.”

Hermione gave him a small smile, “Ok…... we are going to an area in the highlands… in Scotland.” She said. 

Viktor tilted his head, “You cannot Apparate that far.” His eyes narrowed, fear starting to fill his body.

Hermione gave a small shrug, “Actually on a good day, when I am at full strength I can apparate all the way to the United states if I wanted.” She said. “With 20 side alongs.” She shook her head, giving a small smile, “But the problem is I am not sure exactly where in Scotland yet, I have to do a spell before I start Aperating for hidden wards… it will guide me…. So, I would have to go all the way there and then all the way back here to tell you and then all the way back again.”

Alek snorted, shaking his head in disbelief, rubbing his eyes, “Mione…. This is not a good ideal.” He said, “Why can’t your ministry just release the witches the Death Eaters want?” He paused looking at her, worry etched in his face, “Later we can all go after the Death Eaters… when you are stronger, and we can all go together.”

Hermione shook her head, “NO….” She yelled, her eyes going wide and wild, “They can’t.” Her breath coming out in harsh gapes, making everyone look at her carefully. 

Alek frowned, “It is just a few witches to save the girls.” He said confused. “It is worth it to save their lives and all of yours.” He said waving his hands around the field.

Hermione pulled away shaking her head, “NO… the Ministry cannot release them…. never.” She took a deep breath, “The witches they are asking to be released are……… they would go and find those girls and kill them just because they could… they will murder and torture people just because they can.” She whispered her voice full of pain.

Alek shook his head, “You don’t know that.” He said softly trying to reassure her. 

Hermione put a hand on her forhead, and shook her head at him, eyes wide, “Yes I do……” She said quietly, “I do.”

Alek took a deep breath, trying again, “Mione…… It will be worth letting one or two witches go to save the girls and keep you safe.” He said pointing behind her to Ginny and Harry. “And everyone else going.”

The entire group jumped when Hermione shouted at Alek, “NO….. you don’t get it…” She clenched her jaw, eyes wild, her breath gasping now in terror “The witches they are asking to be released are not………” She paused her voice catching on a deep echoing sob. “You don’t know them Alek…. They did not follow Voldemort because they cared about being pure blood… they only live off the pain of others…. They….” She covered her mouth with her hand, jerking back when Viktor reached for her, not being able to be touched right now. Viktor watched with worried eyes as Hermione began to tremble, her face going pale, “They live to cause pain… they revel in it….. it is the only thing that beings them pleasure… and if they are released, they will do more than murder one family….” She covered her face with her hands for a moment before looking up with panic in her eyes, her voice almost hysterical “They will murder family after family… child after child… just because they can… just because they feel like it.” She whispered, her voice breaking.

Alek shook his head harder, frustrated fear coming back out, “You do not know that.” He said but stopped when Hermione held her hand up and shouted, “STOP…. I KNOW……” She paused, jerking back another step when Viktor reached for her again, concern in his eyes. 

But she shook her head and took another step back and another before looking over at Alek “…… I know because one of them did this.” She said ferociously, holding up her arm, tears streaming down her face now, “I know because I watched her murder person after person while I was laying on the floor broken and bleeding….” She said her voice starting to lose its anger and passion to a dull aching tone, “I know because I watched her laugh while she did it………. The same way she laughed while she carved my arm up…. While she cursed me over and over again…...” Her voice caught in a heartbreaking sob, as she covered her face for a moment with her hands, her shoulders shaking. When she finally looked back up at them, Viktor saw the agony rolling out of her eyes and his heart shattered for her.

Hermione shook her head looking at Viktor, “I know……… I know because she is the one that went and……...” She paused as the tears streamed down her face and she broke her voice horse, “She went and found my parents… and killed them just……... because………. She…… could…… just because she wanted to hurt me more.” Hermione mouthed as she stumbled back a few steps away from the group’s horror filled faces turing to face Harry and Ginny across the field. 

After a few moments Hermione took a deep breath and wiped her face with shaking hands. She turned back to them but looked no higher than their chests, refusing to see the pity or worry in their eyes, “I have to go and try and save these little girls…” She whispered fiercely again, her fight coming back, “but even if it cost those girls lives or my life… it is worth it to keep Bellatrix in Azkaban…. Because she will kill 20 times the 3 of us… torture and hurt 100 times the 3 of us.” She sighed at them her eyes closed. “Just because she can… because she gets pleasure in it.”

Viktor took a breath, and let his shaking hand rub down his face before looking at Alek who had covered his mouth tear’s slipping down his face. Viktor took another deep unsteady breath and slowly walked up to Hermione and set his hands on her shoulders lightly. He waited for her to breath…… for her heart to settle, just being there and letting her warmth seep into him…his warmth to soak into her……. he tried to let his heart settle….. knowing she had to do this, and he could not go with. He looked past her head to see people begin to Apparate into the field, some he recognized like George, others he did not. 

He began to pray… to anything and everything that she could go, do this safely….. and come home to him…. Because he knew she had to do this… to live with herself… she had to do this…. He closed his eyes, setting his chin on the top of her head and tried to pour his strength and love into her 

After a moment Hermione pulled back to look up at Viktor with tears streaming down her face, “I didn’t help those people… when I was in the manor… I just laid there watching them crying… screaming and eventually dying……” She whispered softly, eyes closed seeing the faces in her mind, “I didn’t help my parents… and I didn’t help these kids’ mother…” She murmmuered opening her eyes and pausing to catch his, her hands going up to cup his face gently. “But I can try and help these kids……… I will help these kids.”

Viktor closed his eyes taking a breath “I know… I know, My Mila…” Viktor leaned his head down and rested his forhead on hers and took another deep breath, “I will agree if you promise me three things.” He begged her softly, his thumbs brushing her cheeks.

Hermione nodded up at him, “Ok.” She murmured, her love pouring out of her eyes at him.

Viktor took a breath, “First you start to say that you COULD not help… not that you DID NOT help…. You can’t save everyone Mila… it is not possible……” He said kissing her forhead before pulling back to look her in the eyes. When she went to shake her head no, he shook his back, “Noooo…because if we could save everyone just because we care or love them…... I would have saved you from the pain that you were in this year.” He whispered cupping her cheeks making her eyes widen in surprise. “I know you Mila and I know only SOME of what happened to you in that Manor and it was not that you did not help those people… it was that you were physically unable to even help yourself… to stand… you had to be dragged out of there… you could not have helped them even if you wanted.” He said fiercely the hands cupping her cheeks pulsing with his words, “So you will say that you could not help them… that you cannot help everyone.”

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment letting his words soak in. After a moment she looked back up and gave him a soft watery smile, “I will try.” She promised.

Viktor nodded, placing his lips on her forhead, closing his eyes tightly, “You must promise me that you will remember that this world holds no meaning to me without you standing next to me…” His voice caught and the people surrounding them closed their eyes as Viktor’s words broke their hearts, “So you will do everything you can to come back to me.” He begged her gently, his heart in his throat. He could not believe he was even remotely thinking of letting her go to danger again… his entire body tense with the want….. the need to take her away and lock her in safety.

Hermione pulled back and smiled up at him, letting him see her heart in her eyes, “I was going to do that anyway…. I never want you to be hurting.” She whispered, her hands going to rest on his chest, “What is the last thing?” She asked.

Viktor smiled softly, almost brokenly, “Promise you will be back in an hour so we can eat…. I am hungry but I have to wait for you.” He said his eyes pouring all his love, his fear into her… he needed her to know that he supported her but that he was worried.

Hermione laughed gently just like he wanted, “I will try.” She said reaching up to kiss him softly, “And I know…” She answered the questions in his eyes, before closing her eyes letting her forhead lay on his lips, “I am going to be ok.” She said strongly.

Viktor pulled her head back, leaning down to kiss her lips gently, “That is all that I ask.” He took a breath, “Can you tell me what you are planning on doing.” Needing to know she had a plan.

Hermione gave him a soft nod, “All I am doing is taking us there and opening the wards… then I am going to get the children and come back here and wait for everyone else to finish the fighting… I am supposed to leave as soon as I get the girls.” She said giving them all a small smile. “The Auror’s that can go, and Order Members will be taking care of any Death Eaters and fighting.” She looked directly at Viktor for a moment then over to Alek and gave a small smile. “I know that you are both worried but even Kingsley and Harry want me protected right now…. It was against their wishes I was even asked…... but even they realize that I was needed…. But I am not allowed to engage or fight with anyone they said…… absolutely NO fighting for me.”

Viktor nodded at her, “Ok…. Harry is going and will protect you.” He said taking a breath trying to calm the terror running through his veins.

“We are all going.” She said looking to Alek, her eyes soft and watched as Alek realize what she was saying, “Ginny was in agreement with Harry and Kingsley and said she would go with me to get the girls and bring them come back home… back here with us…. She will be our protection detail she said.” Hermione whispered with a small smile. “Only Harry will be fighting…. No matter how much we both tell him no.” She said rolling her eyes at Alek’s frown, “They are planning on protecting us like two damsels in distress.”

Alek rubbed his eyes, “So now both of you will be going…” He looked up at Hermione and smiled humorlessly, “You really know how to terrify a wizard…. You know that right.” He said shaking his head.

Hermione shook her head back, and gave a soft shrug, “We are going to be ok… we do not plan on getting in the fight.” She paused and reached out to hold his hand, “and if we do have to fight Alek… we are good at it…. We have not survived this long because we are weak.” She said with a smile shaking her head when he went to speak, “Even weak I am stronger than you.” Making Viktor and Alek chuckle at her. “I promise we are going to be ok.” She whispered, “I promise she will be ok.”

Alek took a deep breath, “You promised Mione… so I will kick your fucking ass if you break it… do you got that.” He said his voice horse.

Hermione smiled over at him, “I know….” She reached over to kiss his cheek, “And you know I don’t break my promises unless I have no other choice…. And I have a lot of people going to help me keep my promises.” She said giving him a big smile.

Hermione turned to Viktor and gave small frown when she saw the fear rolling out of his eyes, the way his hands shook at her hip… yet the brave small smile he was giving her, trying to reassure her. She looked up and laid a hand on over his heart, “I WILL be back for lunch.” She said her voice strong for him. 

Viktor nodded at her leaning down to gently kiss her, “OK…I will hold you to that.” He said. He looked up when they heard Harry call out to her. “Mila….” He said closing his eyes resting his forhead on hers, “I…….” His voice caught in his terror.

Hermione shook her head reaching up to cup his face, reaching up on her tip toes to kiss his lips softly, “I know…. I will be back to eat lunch soon…. wait for me.” She promised.

Viktor’s hands shook as he cupped her head and kissed her deeply, his tongue tasting hers…….. his lips memorizing hers… pouring all of his love and worry into her….. after a moment he pulled back to look her in the eyes, “I love you…. And we will wait for you to eat.” He whispered brokenly.

Hermione gave him a smile pulling back, “I love you too… I will hurry.” She said turning to walk back across the field, her white dress flickering in the wind. Her curls dancing around her head in a soft halo and Viktor felt his hands clench at his sides, shaking uncontrollably. 

He understood Alek’s fear and anger, agreed with it even, but he also knew Hermione needed his support…. because she was going to go anyway….. that she needed to go, like she needed to breath. 

She needed his support not his anger or fear, but now that she was walking away to leave….. his body began to tremble in fear…. His heart was racing as he watched her do the thing he swore he would never do again… walk away to go back to into a place where she could be taken from him again… to let her go without him.

Viktor, Alek and his team watched as the group of men that had come asking for help from Hermione stood in a circle, with her in the center. They watched as Hermione held out her hands holding onto Kingsley’s and Ginny’s and the other members of the group carefully reaching out to hold onto Hermione’s arms. 

8 people altogether holding onto Hermione tightly, they watched as Hermione closed her eyes, her lips moving quietly, and the magic began to seep out of her, the mist circling the group holding onto her.   
Viktor fought with everything inside his body not to move… not to run over to her and grab her and hold onto her…. Viktor was losing the battle and took a step forward when Hermione looked up at him and smiled her lips moving, He could her words carry over the wind to him, “…. I love you.” They whispered so the group heard them like a gentle caress. 

Viktor gave her a soft nod and mouthed the words back…. “I love you.” His eyes begging her to come back to him… telling her how much he loved her.

Hermione closed her eyes again and Viktor, Alek and the team watched as the men surrounding Hermione began to be sucked into the center that Hermione was creating, and, in a flash, they all disappeared.

Ludmil looked to Viktor and frowned seeing the fast approaching break down and shook his head. He was going to distract his friend if it killed him, he took a step forward, “Did she just apparate with 8 side alongs…. To Scotland?” He asked rubbing his chin.

Viktor nodded his heart racing, “Da.” He whispered, closing his eyes tightly as the fear exploded over ever surface of his body now that he could not see her anymore. His breath started to come out in gasps, his hands shaking as they covered his face. His heart felt like it was going to explode.

Ludmil tilted his head, looking over at Viktor, “This is her weak?” He asked in a thoughtful tone, the rest of the group seeing what Ludmil was doing, gave him small smiles.

Alek nodded, “Da…..” He muttered closing his eyes tightly.

Ludmil snorted, “Well she is something…... are you sure I have no chance with her?” He asked Viktor with a small sarcastic smile.

Viktor felt his fear pause for a moment as irritation and jealousy came rushing to the surface and he turned to look at Ludmil with a deep scowl, “I….. will…. Kill….. you…. Murder you…. even before the game….” He said so mater of factly that his coach snorted.

Ludmil grinned, “Fine… fine.” He said holding up his hands, “But if her weak is that powerful…. Can you handle her at full strength.” He asked rubbing his chin.

Viktor went to take a move towards Ludmil, and Georgi stepped in between them shaking his head. “You two are impossible.” He said shaking his head but smiling knowing what Ludmil was doing.

Viktor took a breath looking at Ludmil and realized he had pulled him back from the fear, even if only for a moment and smiled rolling his eyes, “Thank you.” He whispered shaking his head taking a deep breath. 

Turning back to the empty field Viktor closed his eyes again, “I should have went with….. I should have found a way to go with.” He said putting a hand on his forhead.

Alek shook his head, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder, “It would not have worked…. You know she would have taken us with if she could….” He said softly. “She would have done what she could have to take us.”

Viktor looked over at Alek, “I know.” He whispered. “That does not make this time any easier.”

Alek nodded, “No it doesn’t.” He said taking a deep breath, “I am going to go and make some potions and get some things we might need ready.” He said turing to run into the house. 

Viktor nodded watching him go, “I am going to get the table ready.” He said softly, desperately holding onto her promise that she was coming back for lunch. His hands shook as he walked past his team to begin to set the table she just created. His team came over to help him, silently watching his movements and the way he carefully conjured the table settings and the chairs around the table. After it was ready, he slowly sat down, as if he was a broken and hurting100-year-old man… with nothing left inside of him. He set his elbow on the arm of his chair, his face in his hand, and his other hand rubbing the table she just made, as if he could feel her through the magic. His team slowly took seats around the table waiting for him to speak first. 

After a moment Viktor looked out over the lake propping his chin in his hand, his other hand still rubbing the table, “She just got back…. And now she is gone again.” He whispered so softly they almost did not hear it.

His coach reached out and laid a hand over his, “She is coming back.” He said.

Viktor nodded, “I know… but what if……..” He paused taking a breath, “I JUST got her back.” He shouted, slamming his hand on the table making his team jump, their worry overwhelming them, “I can’t…” He closed his eyes, covering his face again, “I can’t.” He whispered brokenly.

Ivan looked over at him, “Viktor… she is strong, and she is not fighting…. Just grabbing the kids.” He said trying to reassure him.

Viktor nodded, “I want to lock her up…. Tie her to my side forever….. but if I did that, she would hate me….” He paused and laughed humorlessly, softly shaking his head in a mocking twist, “And ironically…. she would not be the person that I love so much.” He looked back out over the lake, his jaw clenched as the fear rolled through him making his heart stutter and ache like a physical wound, “So I have to let her go and do these things ……… and die inside while I wait for her.” He whispered his voice catching at the end. 

He turned seeing his mother and father run out of the house with Vlad and Andrian behind them. Ana paused looking over the table and gazebo, “Where did this come from.” She asked looking at it carefully in astonishment. 

Viktor smiled gently, looking around at it, “Mila made it for you……. Before she left.” He said softly.

Ana smiled at it, before turning to wave at the team giving them a soft smile. She looked back to Viktor, “Hermione went to help Harry….. Didn’t she?” She asked softly. 

Viktor nodded closing his eyes, “They went to gather some children that had been taken… to save them from being hurt.” He whispered, not able to say the words murdered or killed.

Anan slowly sat down into a chair, “They?” She asked.

Viktor nodded at her, “Ginny went also.” He said making his mother sit back and cover her mouth with her hand. Ana closed her eyes letting the fear run through her, Mecho put his hands on her shoulders, “It is gonna be ok.” He promised. His voice starting strong but breaking at the end.

Ana nodded reaching out to hold Viktor’s hand, seeing the fear dancing in his eyes, “It will be ok.” She whispered, “She will be back soon.” Making Viktor nod, his eyes not leaving the lake.

Vlad and Andrian sat down at the table looking over to Viktor, “She is going to be ok.” They said softly, trying to reassure both Viktor and themselves.

Viktor took breath, “Da…..” He said closing his eyes, “She will be ok.” He whispered tapping his knuckles on the table. “She will be ok.” He murmured trying to make himself believe it, when his heart was racing in fear.

Ludmil looked over at Viktor and decided to do what he did best, distract people, “Will Minnie be coming to our games from now on.” He said leaning forward to Viktor, waiting for Viktor’s blank eyes to focus on him, “I will show her the most important player in the game is the keeper.” He said sitting back to lean on the chair and grinned. 

Viktor narrowed his eyes and scowled, before realizing what Ludmil was doing yet again…. he shook his head and snorted, “Yes Mila is coming to the games from now on… but she doesn’t really like quidditch very much….” He said making his team grin that he once again fell in love with a witch who did not even care that much about quidditch and their smiles turned to laughter when Viktor said with a soft grin, “She only watches for one sexy seeker.” 

Ludmil shrugged, “That is because she had not seen me play yet.” He said grinning, “I think I will try for her heart.” He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Viktor rolled his eyes but continued to smile, “Why are you one of my best friends… I try to figure this out every time you open your mouth.” He said rubbing his hand down his face.

Ludmil smirked, “Because I am funny and good distraction… Plus I am the best member of the team.” He said with a shrug making the table laugh loudly.

Ivan leaned over, “We all know that I am the best and Viktor is close second… Ludmil… you are at the bottom.” He said with again, “At this point we keep you on because it would be cruel to cut you.”

Viktor smiled softly shaking his head and listened with one ear as the table slowly began to talk amongst themselves, trying to distract each other while they waited. He looked back out to the lake and began to count the minuets Hermione was gone, like a countdown… because she had one hour before he would fly to Scotland on his broom and search every square inch of it for her…. And then tie her to him so tightly, she could never leave again, he thought with a grim frustration.


	20. Chapter 20- The first Battle

Hermione looked across the field to Viktor and gave him a soft smile. She watched the fear and worry etched across his face. The step forward he took to her and the scowl covering his terror made her heart clench in sadness. She knew what he was giving up letting her go right now… she knew how hard it was for him to let her go. She looked up let her eyes meet his and whispered, “I love you.” Pushing it across the field on the wind like a soft kiss. She knew he heard her when he gave her a soft nod and she heard the words fell off his lips as if he was standing next to her. “I love you.” He paused taking a deep breath letting all of his love pour out of his eyes and across the field to her and Hermione felt it like a warm hug.

Hermione took a breath letting Viktor’s love pour through her, fill her up and felt her magic surge. After a moment she closed her eyes and finished reciting the spell under her breath, letting her magic pull her from the center yanking her from one place to another, the spell guiding where they went. Once they landed, she felt her body tumble to the ground as the precious energy she had stored all morning to have lunch drained away leaving her tired. She closed her eyes trying to catch her breath, she knew she was going to be ok right now… it was taking down the wards, getting inside and getting all the way back to Bulgaria that had her worried. She took another gasping breath and reached for the pepper up potion Harry was handing her. She swallowed it down and took another breath smiling up at Harry who had squatted down next to her. 

Hermione looked around as she kneeled in the dirt and gave a small breathless laugh… there was nothing but rich green grass, ocean and rolling hills surrounding them, but it was beautiful. Of course, the next place they battled would be beautiful she thought. She stumbled trying to stand upright because the amount of magic she used had drained her, at this point if she as at home she would take a nap. 

Ginny wrapped an arm around her trying to hold her steady, “Breath…. Breath.” Ginny whispered as Hermione had to close her eyes to let the dizziness pass. “Breath… I have some more pepper up potion to get you moving once you can stand on your own…. As much as you need to get through this.”

Hermione nodded trying to find her balance, “That was harder than I thought it was going to be.” She whispered finally looking up to Ginny. “Give me a moment and I will be ready to take down the wards…. All of you stay close until I can get us in….” She said closing her eyes again, pushing down the fatigue.

Bill and George looked around the field, “Where is it?” They asked in confusion. 

Hermione smiled softy over them, “It is right there.” She said pointing at nothing over the coast.

Harry and Nevil looked at Hermione, “How can you see things that we cannot?” Nevil asked with a small smile, “I will never get used to it.” 

Hermione looked up taking another breath, “A spell Dumbledore showed me to always see the truth.” She said looking over at the Manor behind the mist of Magic, “It is covered by 4 different wards… it will take me a moment to get through them all.” She said taking another deep breath reaching her hand out to Ginny. 

Ginny handed her another pepper up potion and she quickly swallowed it down before taking another moment to let it kick in. When she felt her energy returning, Hermione reached to pull her hair up into a loose bun, her wild curls making the bun large and full at the top of her head, a few curls already falling to frame her face. She looked down to her sandals and shook her head, mummering, “Not very sensible.” transfiguring them into white tennis shoes. She looked to Ginny’s sandals and rolled her eyes transfiguring hers into tennis shoes also, looking up to Ginny, “We did not plan this well.” She said with a grin. 

Ginny shook her head, “No we planed for a relaxing afternoon eating lunch and hanging out… not another battle.” She said rolling her eyes, “Blame Harry for the last-minute Battle plans.” She said transfiguring her dress into a jumper with shorts.

Harry threw hands up at Hermione’s laughter, “Sorry… not in my plans either… Kingsley called me in.” He said pointing at Kingsley who smiled over at all of them.

“Next time I will try to give you better warning…” Kingsley said rolling his eyes, “This time I found out and only called on you guys within in 2 hours… I will try for under one-hour next time.” He said with a grin.

Ginny nodded at him, “Yes sir… see that you do.” She said crossing her arms and grinning, making her brothers laugh at her.

Hermione shook her head, “You guys are all mental.” She whispered with a smile on her lips as she raised her hands against the wall of mist surrounding the Manor and let her magic move and process the wards. After a moment she looked over her shoulder at the group gathered behind her, “There is no one outside right now… but there are at least 10 Death Eaters inside…. Plus, the two children that are in an upstairs bedroom.” She said extending her magic to look through the walls of the Manor again. 

Kingsley and Bill looked at each other, “10 Death Eaters was more than we anticipated.” Bill said quietly. 

Kingsley nodded, “We will do what we can…. Getting the children is the most important… any captures are just extra.” He said back. They turned when Hermione shook her head looking carefully back through the wards, her magic ebbing and flowing through the halls of the Manor, “There are more prisoners in the basement.” She said softly her eyes looked back and forth seeing what they could not, “2 more prisoners.”

Hermione turned for a moment to look at Kingsley and the rest of the group, “There are 2 prisoners in the basement, they look like adults, I cannot see their faces, but they are chained to the wall….they are hurt……. Badly…. The two little girls are on the second floor locked in a bedroom.” She paused turning back and closing her eyes, “The Death Eaters are all over…. 2 in the hall upstairs guarding the girls…. 2 more in the basement guarding those prisoners….” She paused looking closer, “Another 5 more in a sitting room… and at least another farther away…. It is harder to see the back of the house.”

Bill nodded, “We need a plan before you take the wards down.” He said.

Hermione turned and nodded, “I agree….” She took a breath, “Right now they cannot see you but the moment I take the wards down so you can see them… they will be able to see you…. it is an old spell that blinds us, but it also blinds them.” She said looking behind her. “I will say that as soon as we cross, you will be able to send a Patronus to any back up at the Ministry and they will be able to come.”

Kingsley nodded at her, “How long until you can get the wards down.” He asked.

Hermione shook her head, “A few moments at most once I start. So, we should have a plan before we start… not after.” She handed Harry her wand, “You will need this.” She said rolling her eyes.

Harry gave her a grin, “Once Ollivander’s opens up again, I will go get another wand… are you sure you don’t need it?” He asked holding it out to Hermione.

Hermione tilted her head and gave a small grin, “Really…. You can do wandless magic?” She asked pausing to cross her arms. “Efficiently and well?” Raising her eyebrows with a smirk.

Harry shrugged with a grin, “Kind of?” He more asked then said, making the group laugh.

Hermione shook her head, “You are hopeless.” She said smiling, “I will take down the wards and then apparate Harry and Ginny to the basement to get those prisoners… then I will apparate upstairs with Ginny to the girls and bring them home.”

Bill nodded, “Can you Apparate undetected inside….. The rest of us can attack the front door at the same time to draw them out.” He said.

Hermione snorted, “They won’t know we are in there… I am invisible when I want to be.” She took a deep breath, “Ginny will come with me.” She said looking over to Ginny who nodded at her. “We will drop off Harry in the basement… can you take on two guards by yourself?” She asked. When Harry nodded, she turned to Kingsley, “We will wait for you attack at the door…hopefully the guards at the door and the basement will come running to you guys.” She said. 

Kingsley nodded, “Once the wards are down we all have to simultaneously go together….. Bill, George, Neville, Charlie and I will attack the doors.... Luna will call for the back up Auror’s from the Ministry.” He watched them all nod, “At the same time Hermione will take Harry and Ginny inside the house to get out the prisoners.” 

Harry and Ginny nodded but Hermione shook her head, “I think it would be best if Harry takes prisoners from the basement and apparate’s them straight to the hospital in London…. I can’t see their faces, but I can see they are weak, and they are hurt…. They need medical attention as soon as possible.”

Harry shook his head, “I am not sure if I can do 2 side alongs that far.” He said looking at the mist, “Especially if they are hurt.”

Hermione looked to Ginny, “Then you will go with Harry… I can do the two little girls and myself to Bulgaria… but truthfully….. I am not sure I can take you with safely Ginny anyway…” She rubbed her head, “I am getting weaker with each spell.”

Ginny frowned, “Are you sure you can get back?” She asked softly reaching out to put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder.

Hermione nodded, “I will take another pepper up and able to get back…. I promise…. I could probably get you back too…. I am just scared to risk it.”

Kingsley nodded, “Change of planes then… Harry and Ginny will bring the prisoners to the hospital in London, Hermione will bring the girls straight home and she will send us a Patronus once she leaves here so we know you are all safe.” He looked to Luna, “Since Luna is calling for back up, if you need to Hermione, we can get you help to the Ministry at least. Same with the Prisoners, we will have someone else take them if you are not strong enough Harry and Ginny. Just let us know as you guys are going through the house.”

Hermione nodded, “I think that should work….. Give me a second to take the wards down…. I will tell you when to get ready.” She said reaching out to take another pepper up potion Harry was holding out to her.

“This one is strong.” Harry said, “It is going to give you a boost, but it will only last a little bit…. So, we have to be quick.” Harry looked her in the eye, “You know that you will be done soon…. You have to promise you will let Luna take you to the Ministry if you need to.”

Hermione nodded looking down at her watch, they had already been gone over 30 minutes… she knew Viktor and the rest of the family were probably losing their minds with worry. She quickly took the potion turning back to the ward, “Ok …. I promise… but you heard Kingsley, these girls need a safe place that no one knows about and right now that is with me in Bulgaria…. The only people that know where they will be, is here now…. I have to talk to Viktor and his family as soon as I get there about this though… it puts them in danger…. I mean more danger since I am already there.” She said rubbing her head, “Let’s get this done.” She said feeling the potion fill her with new energy as she held her hands out to the mist and began to unweave the wards that had been placed. One at a time, slowly peeling the magic away layer by layer until all the was left was blocking ward.

Hermione turned to look at the people behind her, “Get ready…….” She called out, “Harry…. Ginny come closer to me. Once the ward drops, I will push the rest of you to the door… then the three of us will go in.” She said.

Kingsley, Neville, George, Bill and Charlie pulled their wands ready to go… Luna pulled hers ready to send for help from the Ministry. Harry and Ginny clasped their hands and waited for Hermione to finish. 

Hermione reached out one more time, her hands laying on what was left of the mist hiding the Manor. Slowly the mist faded until they all could see the Manor and Hermione gave a quick nod, “NOW.” She said using her magic to push Kingsley, Neville, George, Bill and Charlie to the front of the Manor and watched them use their wands to start throwing spell at the door.

Hermione turned to Luna, “Call for help now.” She said, turing back to the Manor to look to the basement with her magic…. She watched as the guards in the basement split off, one staying and one leaving. She quickly grabbed onto Ginny and Harry and aperating them into the basement hallway.

Harry pushed the girls behind him and began to throw spells at the Death Eater that was there. Hermione rushed to the door holding the prisoners as Ginny joined the fight with Harry, spells whizzing back and forth. Hermione put her hand to the door to see the locks and wards on it, they were simple enough she would just need a moment to unravel them. She looked over her shoulder when a spell hit the door next to her head.

“Um, guys…that was close.” She called looking back to the door, her hands moving quickly to untangle the wards holding them out. Her hands moved quickly but efficiently over the door unweaving the spells put on it. When she was almost finished another spell came at her and hit her shoulder this time and she gasped at the pain, freezing for a moment to catalog the injury. “Ok that one made contact.” She gasped out, it was simple enough, just a basic split spell meant to cause pain. No lasting damage, “I am fine… just give me 10 more seconds.” She called her shoulder throbbing and beginning to bleed from the new wound, but she moved her hands to the lock itself now.

Harry snorted and called out, “You always say 10 more seconds.”

Ginny laughed back, “She does say that… every single time.” She said throwing another spell.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I do not.” She paused looking at part of the spell on the door carefully, “And besides, it usually is only 10 more seconds.” She called out.

Ginny snorted, “HA…. Try like 20 or 30 seconds… which in times like right now, that feels like 2 or 3 hours.” She said throwing another spell before dodging one that was coming at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Well then…. you come do this and I will do that.” She called out, her hands figuring out the new spell, her eyes narrowed at the door in concentration.

Harry laughed, “So we can sit here for another 2 hours for real while Ginny figures it out?” He said throwing another blocking spell, “No thank you.”

Hermione snickered, “Like you would be any better Harry.” She snorted out, making Ginny laugh.

“Well… it has been 10 seconds.” Ginny called out blocking another spell aimed at Hermione again, “And she is right Harry… we both suck at wards.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Ok… ok… now!” She said unlocking the last of the locks.

Harry yelled at Ginny and they both threw spells at the same time, one disarming the Death Eater and the other knocking him out. Hermione popped the door open as the Death Eater fell to the floor. “Its open….” She called watching as Harry used her wand to tie up the Death Eater.

They both turned and grinned at Hermione, “Told you it was going to be more than 10 seconds.” Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her, “They were complicated spells…. Besides you do this next time then.” She said throwing her hands up, pushing a curl out of her face.

“No thanks.” Ginny laughed at her, sending the Death Eater outside with a flick of her wrist, “Well you still look fabulous as you are battling Death Eaters.” She said pointing at Hermione’s dress. “Even the bun you put your hair up in is cute.”

Harry looked back and forth between the girls, “You both do look different… like you got dressed up for battle.” He said walking over to the girls.

Ginny shrugged, “We got dressed up for boys and lunch… you called us in for this.” She blinked her eyes over at him, “Do we look cute?”

Harry shrugged, “Sure…. Different for sure… your eyes are all big and you are wearing dresses… that is not normal.” He said.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Well I guess I should be grateful they notice at all.” She said turning to Hermione, “It’s like why do we even try?”

Hermione smirked over at Ginny, “Because you wanted Alek to look at you closer…. And then ask you out.” She said with a chuckle, pushing the door open carefully.

Harry looked over at Ginny in surprise and dismay, “Alek…. I can’t kick Viktor’s ass when he messes up… how am I supposed to get another brother from that house?” He groaned lighting Hermione’s wand to see into the pitch-black room.

Hermione shrug and grinned using her hand to create a light as she went int the room, “Well Viktor is bigger than Alek… so Alek should be easier at least.” She murmured looking carefully around the dark for anything she missed earlier while looking with magic.

Ginny snorted, “Alek is still bigger than Harry, at least 5 inches and 25 pounds… he has no chance with either.” She said grinning at Harry’s groan, turing on her wand.

Hermione laughed over at Harry’s groaning, standing back by the door as the Harry and Ginny went deeper into the room. She carefully clenched at her shoulder whispering a numbing spell so she could continue to help without pain for now but turned her head to Ginny when she heard her gasp in surprise, “Percy?” 

Hermione did a quick scan and only seeing the three of them in there with the two prisoners, threw a spell to the ceiling and the room lit up bright so they could see everything. 

Ginny ran over to the wall the prisoners laid slumped against, both unconscious. She fell to her knees. “Percy.” She said cupping his cheeks, “You are alive…. You are here.” Ginny said crying out. “Can you wake up?” She asked rubbing her thumbs on his cheeks carefully.

Hermione followed over, falling to her knees, “Percy.” She said, “Are you hurt?” She asked unlocking his chains, but he did not really answer only mumble with his eyes closed. 

Harry went to help the other prisoner, looking over to Hermione and Ginny, “He is in bad shape too……. He won’t wake up.” He called out unlocking his chains.

Ginny looked over Percy who was still mostly unconscious, “Percy wont either…. We need to get them out of here…. Now.” She said looking to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, “They need to get to the hospital…to St Mungo’s as soon as possible.” She said. “You will each need to take one… can you apparate from here with them?” She asked.

Harry nodded, “I can take him…. I am strong enough.” He said pulling up the prisoner by his arms.

Ginny wrapped her arm around Percy, “I can take Percy… but.” She looked up at Hermione with tears in her eyes, “I …..” Her voice caught as she held onto her brother not wanting to leave Hermione behind but also needing to stay at the hospital with her brother.

Hermione nodded at her, cupping her cheeks, “You will stay with him at the hospital… and let your family know.” She said with a small smile turning to Harry, “You will stay with her…. make sure they are protected…they have been being held for a reason, until we know why we can’t let anything happen to them.” She said. 

Harry shook his head, “You need help.” He said. “You cannot take on two guards upstairs alone.”

Hermione shook her head closing her eyes to look upstairs “The girls rooms are not warded, I can apparate straight into it… maybe cause they are kids they didn’t put as much protection… plus I only see one guard at their door.” She looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny, “I will apparate straight into their room and then straight to Bulgaria.” She said looking back to Harry and Ginny. “We will be fine.”

Harry and Ginny shook their heads, but Hermione cut them off, “You and I both know I will be fine…. I did not survive the war to get hurt now.” She said pointing a finger at them and grinning confidently.

Harry looked at Ginny and they both shook their heads sighing, “We don’t have a choice… neither of us can take two people this hurt safely… it is going to be dangerous to do it one on one.” Harry said softly.

Ginny groaned but nodded, “Fine.” She said turing back to Hermione, “But you better send us a Patronus as soon as you get home… do you understand... and you got 10 minutes before we come back.” She said quickly holding her brother up.

Hermione nodded her head, “I am going to get the girls and get out…. I can apparate straight into the girl’s bedroom and then home… promise.” She said, “I do not have to engage with anyone.”

Harry looked uncertain glancing over at Ginny, “Minnie….. I don’t know.” His fear still pulsing through him.

Hermione gave him a smile, “I will send you a message as soon as I get back home so you know I am safe, I swear… I am going to be fine….. now go.” She said quickly. She looked to Ginny, “Go they need help.”

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, “The instant you get home… you let us know…. And I swear to Merlin if anything happens to you, I will kick your ass myself.” She growled, the fire in her eyes filled with worry.

Harry shook his head, “In and out Minnie… in and out.” He said holding onto the prisoner, “Promise us.” His eyes full of worry.

Hermione nodded, “I promise… in and out.” She said watching him nod at her before disappearing.

Hermione turned to Ginny who still looked uncertain, worry and fear in her eyes as she held onto her brother, “Minnie……” She whispered.

Hermione walked over, “I am going to be fine…..” She said, “I promise… in and out….. and as soon as I get the girls I will go back home and I will send you a message…just promise me you will take care of your brother and let me know how he is, ok.”

Ginny took a deep breath, pulling her brother closer, his head hanging in his unconscious state, “Ok…. If anything happens to you …. I will kill you… do you got that… especially because Viktor will kill me.” She whispered rolling her eyes.

Hermione nodded, “I am going to be fine.” She said, “Now go.” She whispered watching Ginny give her a quick small smile and then disappear. 

Hermione took a breath listening to the sounds of the battle outside, she closed her eyes using her magic to look through the halls to outside… while more Auror’s were showing up from Luna’s call… so did More Death Eaters and the battle outside was not going well for the side of light. She needed to hurry and get the girls out so that the rest if her group could retreat.

Hermione took another breath trying to pull up some energy from inside, she had one potion left and wanted to take it to apparate home, so it would have to wait until she got to the girls. She looked through the halls to see a Death Eater standing outside the girl’s bedroom. She went through the door and saw inside the room two little girls, one about 5-6 years old talking to another about 2-3 years old, brushing her hair. Hermione closed her eyes letting her magic guide her apparition into the bedroom at the foot of the bed. Hermione landed on her knees, gasping as her magical boost faded away until she was left exhausted and out of breath, sweat starting to bead on her forhead. 

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment pulling in deep breaths until she felt a small hand touch her shoulder, “Bonjour.” A small voice said next to her.

Hermione looked up to see the 5 or 6-year-old little girl standing next to her, fear in her eyes but brave enough to come over and say hello. She was dressed in a clean cute dress and soft slippers. Her long curly black hair hanging down her back and her bright green eyes looking thoughtfully at Hermione, she was adorable Hermione thought still trying to catch her breath.

“Are you here to help us….” The little girl asked, pausing to look at Hermione’s hair, reaching out to pull at a curl hanging by her face, “My mommy said that she had to go to heaven with daddy and Theo but that she said that she saw a pretty lady with hair like mine…. She said that you would come to save us.” She whispered. “Are you a good Witch?”

Hermione sat back on her heels with a smile, “Yes, I am a good witch… and your mom sounds like she was special.” She said trying to gather some more energy and magic to get them out of the Manor.

The little girl nodded, “She told me that the one who was going to help could speak French also… Parlez-vous Francais?” She asked softly, taking a step back and tucking a curl behind her ear. 

Hermione smiled at the same small gesture she often did with her own hair, “Yes I also speak French or should I say Oui, Je parle Francais.” She said slowly standing up, using the bed to push up, “What is your name?” 

The little girl gave her a beaming smile, “My name is Adeline and I am almost 6 years old.” She pointed to the bed where her sister was sitting, “And this is my sister Bella, she is almost 3.”

Hermione smiled at them, “My name is Hermione…. I am almost 21.” She held out her hand for Adeline to shake, “I am here to take you to a safe place if that is ok.”

Adeline smiled, “You are going to take me to your home… I will be safe there Momma said… but I am only supposed to trust you.” She said tilting her head to the side, “Momma said that others would use me and hurt me to get what we have.” She said softly, “To be careful and stay with you.”

Hermione felt her mind racing, who were these little girls and what did they have…. obviously, Kingsley knew something because he wanted them kept safe and secure with her and didn’t trust the ministry right now. She smiled down at Adeline, “Well you are staying with me for now if you are ok with that… I have come to get you out of here…. And I am going to take you to meet my family… they will protect you and Bella just like they protect me.”

Adeline thought for a moment, her little lip tucked between her teeth and Hermione smiled down at her, another trait that she did often projected into the little girl. After a moment Adeline nodded up at her, “Ok… .” She said turning to point at the door, “My mommy told me to warn you that they will come in the room…but it will be ok because they will tell you something you need to know and then stop them…. then you will take me and Bella home with you.”

Hermione frowned, “You mom sure knows a lot.” She said using her magic to see the hall and the Death Eaters that were running down the hall towards the room.

Adeline nodded at her walking over to her sister who was on the bed, “My mommy could see things…. She was special.” She picked her sister up carrying her over to the closet, “She told us to hide until you are done taking care of them,” 

Hermione nodded at Adeline knowing she did not have time to get the girls out now, “Hurry.” she called, turing to the door just in time to see it slam open just as the girls closed the closet doors. She held her hands up placing shield up in front of her and closet doors as the Death Eaters began to throw spells at her. She shook her head trying to think…. She needed to be offensive not defensive, she pulled the last of her magic up like a blanket and looked at the two Death eaters that had come into the room.

She looked to the Death Eater on the right and gaged that he was the stronger one and more dangerous one because he was throwing unforgivable curses at her, she had to get him distracted so she could take care of the other one. She flicked her wrist at him sending a Levicorpus curse at him like Snape taught her and watched him flip in the air. 

She quickly walked sideways away from the closet not wanting any stray spells to hit the girls and thew a Disarming curse at the one still firing at her followed by two rapid Blasting curses as the Death eaters followed her. She managed to get the weaker one and watched as he flew back against the wall. Then looked to the other one who had fallen from the anchor holding him up in the air to the floor, she did not have a lot of time. She turned back to the weaker one and before he could get off the floor, she flicked her wrist and hit him with double stunning curse that knocked him out. She quickly bound him with a locking charm but before she could turn back to the stronger one, she heard him yell, “Sectumsempra.” And jumped back.

But she was not fast enough, and the curse slid across her upper back as she stumbled away. She felt the blood start trail down her back from the slice charm, he had managed to get her, but it was not that bad, barely deep, Alek would be able to heal it easily, she thought. She threw her hands up and put a protective barrier up while she gathered her strength again and created a plan of action. 

Hermione looked up when the stronger one laughed and pushed more spells at her barrier, and she struggled to stand. Her head whipped to the door when another Death Eater came running in and she cursed under her breath in frustration, so much for no engaging.

Hermione turned to throw a spell at the new Death Eater with her left hand and pushed him out of the room, as her right arm tried to hold the protective spell up. She slammed the door closed and locked it tightly with her left hand before turning back the stronger Death eater. But her protective barrier was waning, and he hit her with the confringo curse making her sail across the room and hit the wall hard knocking the breath out of her. She felt the pain of where the curse hit her in the stomach and almost threw up. She tried to take a breath as she slid down the wall, her back on fire, her stomach on fire, her head swimming and he almost threw up.

Hermione took another deep breath and pushed the pain away, focusing instead on the frustration and anger now running through her, and she let it fuel her magic and energy. She was now well past her one-hour mark and knew that Victor was going to be upset with her, she was tiered of getting hit and all she wanted to do was eat lunch and relax with Viktor’s family and team. She used her new strength to stumble to her feet throwing a stupefy and binding curse at the Death Eater and watched him jump to the side out of the way and she reflected the two curses he sent her way. Her eyes watered from the pain in her back from both hitting the wall and the oozing wound he gave her, and she let the pain amplify her magic but waited knowing her aim was off and he needed to be closer to her. 

Hermione took a breath, stumbling through the aching in her ribs and back and held her hands up to try and throw another spell but the Death Eater took off running towards her and when she threw another binding curse he dodged and she missed and before she could get off another spell he tackled her to the ground wand in her face. 

Hermione froze looking up into the face of none other than Rabastan Lestrange, and in an instant she knew why they were asking for Bellatrix to be freed. Those two were never far from each other, bound by family ties and the sick twisted love of hurting others.

Rabastan gave her a quick back hand across her face making her head snap to the side and then leaned down to her ear, “Hello Lovely.” He whispered his face so close to hers, his lips almost touched her cheek making her gag.  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, “Your breath smells like a dead mouse.” She said, “Almost as bad as your sister in laws…. have either of you ever heard of a tooth brush?” She said in a sarcastic tone. She turned her face back to his and smirked, “I bet all the girls love your nasty hygiene habits.” She said wrapping her hands around his wrists, ignoring the throbbing in her back.

Rabastan threw his head back and laughed, “I missed you Little Mudblood and our play time….” He said making Hermione freeze remembering that day laying on the floor in the same way she was now, but he kept talking not noticing the fury in her eyes, “I was hoping to see you… we were coming for you…. It was only a matter of time…. In fact, we were already planning a trip when we saw that lovely article about you being in Bulgaria…... but you saved us from doing the work.” He said his wand going to tuck under her chin.

Hermione shrugged, “Sorry…. If I had known you were looking, I would have come sooner.” She said letting her face fall into a smirk that made his eyes narrow at her.

Rabastan grinned after a second, “You know who else we are looking for…. That pretty little redhead… Grayback wants his property back.” He said watching the fury go through Hermione’s eyes at the mention of her friend. “Is she with you in Bulgaria?”

Hermione shook her head, “Funny that you have to look for us after we killed most of you… including your leader… VOLDOMORT.” She said laughter seeping into her voice to make him angry.

Rabastan snorted down at her attempt, “Voldemort was a good leader… he liked how we hurt you little mudblood… but we don’t need him.” He said with a shrug, “But I will take you back with me after I gather those little girls up…. Then we will go back and get that pretty little red head too.” He with a smirk at her, his wand now digging into her throat. “Then we will have so much fun with all of you.”

Hermione closed her eyes and felt the hand wrapped around her throat tighten, she took a moment to center herself and let her magic flow through her body. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at his grin and smiled back and laughed in his face. Rabastan shook his head in confusion. “What is so funny?” He snarled.

Hermione chuckled, a small trickle of blood coming out her mouth where he had back handed her and put her hands on his chest and whispered, “Expulso.” And watched as Rabastan flew off of her and across the room. Before he could stand, she threw another spell pulling his wand out of his hand and across the room to her. She stood up slowly, aching holding his wand and watched his eyes narrow before he shook his head and tried to run out of the room. When he hit the door she had locked and warded after the last Death Eater had come in and he could not get out, she laughed mockingly, snapping his wand in half. “Want to play now?” She egged him on raising her hands.

Rabastan narrowed his eyes at her, “This is not over… we will come for you and we will destroy you and everything you love.” He snarled running to the window and jumping. 

Hermione watched as he flew away and waved her hand to ward the window so he could not come back in. She fell to her knees, her entire body aching, her back on fire from hitting it on the wall and then again from when he tackled her. She felt tears pooling in the back of her eyes as she fought through the pain. It was Adeline’s hand touching her head again that brought her back to the present.

Hermione looked up to the little girl standing there with a small sad smile, “We have to go… more are coming… we are not safe.” She whispered, holding on to her sisters’ hand. “Mommy told me to tell you to send a Patronus to the fighters outside to leave and then you have to take us home with you… they want us because our mom had something they wanted.”

Hermione shook her head trying to clear it, looking up Adaline. After a moment she took a breath, “Ok…..” She rolled from her knees to sit down on the floor, waving her hand so her Falcon appeared, “It is Hermione…. I sent Harry and Ginny at the hospital with the prisoners… the prisoners were badly injured, I told them to stay with them… I have both of the girls and we are going home… More Death Eaters are coming, you must retreat……please let me know when everything is clear…. And that you are all safe. The house is clear of all innocents” She murmured softly into the bird’s ear before sending it through the window to first Kingsley and then to George. 

Hermione looked at Adeline, “You guys have to come sit on my lap.” She said crossing her legs and holding out her shaking arms, “Your sister first.” She said helping Bella climb into her lap and smiled up at her.

Hermione smiled down at Bella who looked like a mini version of Adeline, but with a happy carefree smile of not knowing what was going on. “Hello beautiful.” Hermione said touching her nose with a shaking finger, “Ready for a trip.” She asked. 

Bella smiled up at her and nodded holding up a small doll for Hermione to look at. Hermione smiled at it and whispered, still trying to catch her breath, “Pretty.” Making Bella grin up at her

Hermione pulled out the last bottle of Pepper up she had and looked at the clock on the wall. She had been gone for almost 75 minutes; Viktor was not going to be happy with her she thought swallowing it down and looking up at Adeline, “Ready? She asked holding her hand out.

Adeline climbed onto her other knee and looked up at Hermione, “Mommy said that only you can be trusted…. No one else.” She whispered, eyes full of thoughtful worry.

Hemione nodded down at her, “I promise I am going to protect you… ok?” She asked wrapping her arms around both girls tightly. “Starting with getting us out of here.”

As Hermione waited for the potion to take effect she looked and felt her injuries, surprisingly for battling 3 Death eaters on her own, she was in pretty good shape, not that both Viktor and Alek were not going to lose their minds at her for both actually fighting and being late.

She rolled her shoulder and felt the pain and pulling in her back that was more bruised now with a new open wound on her back ribs. Add the blast from earlier on her shoulder that was also still oozing blood and she knew Viktor was going to be pissed, he would probably yell at her, she thought sighing softly, Dang it. So much for keep all of her promises of staying out of the fighting… but she had learned some valuable information. Including that there was a group of Death Eaters that still had plans of some sort… now to figure out what they were.

But Hermione paused to look down at the little girls in her arms and knew it was all worth it and he would see that once the fear and worry passed. Plus, they found Percy, it was a good day. She felt her magic begin to get stronger again and wrapped her arms around the girls, “We are going to my home… and everyone there will keep us safe.” She said taking a deep breath.

Adeline shook her head, “Mommy said only you… to stay with you always.” She said her eyes starting to tear up. “Are you leaving us?” She asked.

Hermione shook her head, “No… I am not going anywhere…. I just want you to know that where we are going is a safe place… with safe people.” She took a deep breath, “Are you ready?”

Adeline nodded wrapping her arms around Hermione’s waist making her gasp at the pain, but Hermione didn’t say anything, just let pulled both the girls close and concentrated on Viktor… on their home… the field with the lake. “Close your eyes so you don’t get sick.” She whispered to the girls and let the magic pull her until she landed, still sitting Criss cross with the girls in her lap, on the grass in the field by the water. She looked up at see the lake in front of her and the little girls clenching tightly at her waist. She felt the wind blew the curls that had escaped her bun across her back and the sun was nearly blinding. 

Adeline looked up at her, “Are we here?” She asked softly. “It is pretty.” She said looking at the lake. “Are there fish in there? She asked softly.

Hermione looked to the lake out in front of her shook her head, “I don’t know.” She said, thinking carefully “We can find out, though.” She promised.

Adeline nodded, “My daddy and I used to fish with Theo.” She said softly, her arms still tightly wrapped around Hermione’s waist, but Bella was trying to stand up to go to the water with a big smile.

Hermione smiled down at the Adeline, “We can go probably fishing...” She paused when she heard, “MILA… you are late.” Yelled across the wind and she smiled.

She was home.


	21. Chapter 21- New Family Members.

Viktor’s head swiveled from group at the table when he heard a loud pop and saw Hermione siting in the field in front of the lake and finally felt his heart stutter back into place. He took his first deep breath in over 2 hours… from the moment he realized that she had to go…… from the moment he realized she was leaving and might not come back again. His eyes narrowed as he took her in, she was slightly hunched over and holding onto something, but she was home. 

All the thoughts that had been racing through his head the last 2 hours left and all he was left was the need to be by her side, to have her in his arms. He shot to his feet hard enough to push his chair to the ground and just ran…. Just raced to her, he just needed her in his arms… he needed to touch her like he needed his next breath…. He just ran not noticing that his team and family were close behind him, their own worry and fear pushing them to follow.

“MILA… your late.” He yelled, the first thought coming to his head as relief of her sitting here finally came over him and his frustration of her being gone and late took over. He slowed down as he got closer and felt his anger rise as he looked at her back, With her hair still up in the bun her back was on full display and it now held new black and blue bruising over the yellow and greens that were fading. New colorful patterns rising from her lower back all the way up to mid back over her spine. A distinct imprint of the corner of something to one side of her spine almost set him off. 

Viktor felt his heart race as his fury began to take over, and it only got worse when he noticed the two new wounds oozing blood onto the white dress that tinged with dirt and grim. He paused running as he took in the obviously new injuries across her back and her shoulders and felt his rage climbing until he could not breath, his chest tight as the rage and fury tried to climb out of him.

He was immediately irrationally angry with her… with the situation… with the world…. that she was once again hurt and in pain while he had been sitting at the table waiting for her. She had promised… promise that she was going to stay out of the fighting… that she was going to be safe. Yet she came back home covered in new bruises and bleeding wounds yet again. He felt his breath coming out in harsh gasps as the fury at the unfairness of all it rolled through him…. as the inability to help her rolled through him… as the fury of her pain and suffering hit him yet again. He startled when his couch laid a hand on his shoulder, “She is here and alive… we can deal with the rest after you hold her.” He whispered and his words kick started Viktor back up and he started to run again.

His team and family came up behind him, taking in the bruises and bleeding wounds across Hermione’s back, and horror swept through them. Only Ana, Alek and Viktor had seen her back before and now the rest of his family was seeing all the old wounds plus the new ones and seeing them broke their hearts. His team however had not seen or really knew what Hermione had been though before looked at her back carefully and their horror stopped them in shock. They looked back and forth at each other and realized that this girl was formidable because when they looked closely, they could see the fading bruises and realized how hurt she really was when she left just a while ago. They could also see the new bleeding bruising and realized she had fought yet again just now.

They all waited for Viktor as he slowed down to a walk before falling to his knees like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders down into the grass next to Hermione. Maybe it was the weight of the guilt of not being there……. the weight of her being hurt yet again... the weight of being powerless to help her when she left. 

They all watched as Viktor’s trembling hand went up to cup Hermione’s cheek and they saw the tears gathering in his eyes and the group had to look away, had to give them a moment of privacy.

Viktor took in new bruises on Hermione’s cheek and the fingerprints back on her throat and he had to close his eyes for moment to take a calming breath, “Mila… you are hurt.” He said in a harsh voice the fear an undercurrent to his frustration and anger.

Hermione smiled at him carefully, tiredly, “It is not bad…. I promise… I am ok.” She said pulling her arm from around Bella to reach out and cup his cheek, her thumb rubbing back and forth.

Viktor closed his eyes and grabbed her hand carefully and held it to his face, letting his cheek rest in her hand. “Mila.” He whispered, “You are literally killing me… each time you leave… each time you are hurt…. it is like the wounds come to my soul.”

Hermione gave a small tried giggle that made him look up at her in wonder, “I love you too.” She said looking into his eyes. “I am ok… I promise…” She smiled at him, “I swear it to you… I am ok.” 

His narrowed at her, “You are not funny…… telling me I love you will not get you out of trouble….. you are hurt and you are late.” He said harshly his fear still rolling through him and it was coming out like anger. He shook his head at her, “YOU ARE HURT.” He snapped, but he paused when his tone made the little girl on Hermione lap tuck under her face under Hermione’s chin and her arms tightening around Hermione’s waist, making Hermione gasp in pain.

Hermione looked down at Adeline and rubbed her back, “It is ok Love… he is not mad.” She whispered. “He is sad because I was hurt.”

Adeline stuck her nose out and looked up at Hermione and spoke in rapid French, “He is very mean.” She whispered softly; her tone scared.

The group behind them had turned at Viktor’s snapping tone but it was the soft French voice that drew them closer to see the little girls in Hermione’s arms. 

Hermione smiled down at Adeline and spoke back in French as the rest of the team and family came around to look at them, “He is a man that doesn’t know how to express his worry… his fear… and he is very worried about me… he had fear when I left to come and get you…. He is my fiancé, we are going to be married soon and he is upset that I am hurt.” She paused brushing Adeline’s hair back, her curls bouncing in the wind, “You know how your Momma would be upset when you were hurt? It is the same for Viktor.” She said softly.

Adeline sat up in her lap, “NO… my mom did not yell at me when I was hurt.” She said softly.

Hermione laughed, “Viktor is stubborn and he is frustrated and sad… he is angry because it is easier to be angry than sad… but he is NOT angry with me… he is angry at the people that hurt me.. and he is sad that he was not there to defend me.” She said softly, “Watch this.” She whispered. 

Hermione turned to look at Viktor who was kneeling next to them on the grass, and smiled at him, “Viktor my wonderful amazing love….. why are you mad at me?” She asked softly, her eyes looking down at Adeline who was staring at him carefully.

Viktor took a deep breath and ran his fingers over Hermione’s face, “I am not mad at you Mila… well I am a little because you are late and you promised no fighting… but I am upset because you are hurt.” He whispered, “I never want to see you hurt.” He said a tear sliding down his cheek.

Hermione gave him a soft smile reaching out to brush away his tear, then looked down to Adeline, “Do you see…. He is a bit gruff and big and scary looking, but he is the sweetest man… he will always protect me and now that you are with me… he will always protect you.” Hermione said reaching over to tap Adeline’s nose.

Adeline shook her head, “Are you sure? She whispered. Hermione chuckled when Adeline scrunched her nose, and narrowed her eyes, “Mamma said most boys are troublemakers… that my daddy was too... but she loved him anyway.” 

Hermione nodded, “Your Mama was right… all boys are trouble a little bit…..even Viktor… but I love him anyway.” She said laughing. “Viktor is trouble like your daddy was trouble, but Viktor is a great man… just like your daddy was.”

Adeline sat up helping Bella up off Hermione’s lap when she started to squirm and watched as Bella crawled along the group, “How do you know my daddy was a great man… are you special like my mommy?” She asked.

Hermione shook her head watching as Anna picked Bella up giving her a soft hug and began to rock her. Hermione looked down to Adeline with a big smile, “Because of the way that you talk about him… because he took you fishing… because he raised such a sweet girl like you… he had to be great.”

Adeline stood up and put her hands on her hips, looking down at Hermione, “And you say that Mr. Viktor is like my daddy.” She said pointing hard enough and close enough to Viktor that her finger hit Viktor in the top of his nose making his eyes water in pain. Hermione covered her smiling lips and snorted through a laugh, “Are you sure… cause he yelled at you when you are hurt.” Adeline said with narrowed eyes. 

Ludmil leaned over to Ivan and whispered, “We have only known Hermione like 3 hours and that is the same face and voice she uses…. it is like the little girl is her mini.”

Viktor snorted hearing them, “You are not wrong.” He mumbled up to his teammates, rubbing his nose.

Adeline turned to Viktor, “Minnie said that you would not hurt her.” She said hands on her hips, her attachment to Hermione quick and firm, dictating her worry.

Viktor narrowed his eyes and frowned, “I would never ever hurt Hermione.” He said firmly, “I would give my life for hers.”

Adeline tilted her head to the side, and said carefully “How do I know that you are not lying… I won’t let you hurt my Minnie Mouse.” Adeline said pointing at Viktor again. 

Hermione’s eyes shot up at her new nick name and she giggled at the very muggle name as the rest of the group tried to figure out why Adeline would call Hermione a mouse. She reached up and pulled the bun loose off the top of her hair and her curls fell down her back wild and free again. And the group took in the two girls in front of them and smiled.

Adeline turned back to Viktor, “My momma says Minnie Mouse is important like me…”  
She said softly, looking Viktor in the eye, her little 5-year-old arms crossed with her serious face.

Viktor nodded at Adeline, “Can I tell you a secret?’ He asked reaching out to dig his fingers into Hermione’s curls and cup the back of her head softly, his thumb brushing back and forth, even now he needed to be touching her… to know she was alive and well. 

Adeline nodded at him, arms crossed, “Yes…. I can keep secrets. She said eyes narrowed.

Viktor smiled at Adeline, she looked like a mini version of Hermione in every way…... exactly what he thought their daughter would look like one day. Long curly hair like Hermione’s, but jet black like his, eyes narrowed, and arms crossed in her exasperation. “I know that Hermione is important… I have known it from the moment I met her…. And I have chased her and loved her from the moment she yelled at me to be quiet.” He said with a small smile.

Adeline tilted her head, “She yelled at you… that is why you loved her?” She asked confused.

Viktor shrugged, “I knew the moment she yelled that she was special… going down her own path, caring for those around her and not letting others tell her who is special and right…. That is why I know that you are special too.” He said reaching out to tap Adeline’s belly, “If Hermione thinks you are special… then so do I… and if she wants to protect you…. then so will I.”

Adeline looked at him carefully, searching his face for am moment before looking over at Hermione who was looking back at her. Adeline sighed dramatically, “Fine…I will trust him…. But only him.” She said to Hermione in quick French making Hermione grin. The Adeline turned to Viktor putting her little hands on her waist, “By the way… you are not very good at keeping secrets… you just told everyone the secret you told me.” She said shaking her head making Hermione burst out laughing.

“She has a point Viktor…. You did tell everyone” Hermione said reaching her hand out to him, “Now help me up.”

Viktor rolled his eyes, “How am I going to deal with two of you?” He asked his heart finally starting to calm the more Hermione was just there… just smiling… just laughing… just being her. He slid his hands under Hermione’s arms to gently help her stand, watching how she flinched in pain. “You need to be careful.” He whispered as she leaned against him. 

Hermione gave him a soft smile, “I am ok... really… I am starving though.” She said looking up at Viktor who snorted and mumbled under his breath, “She is finally asking for food instead of us shoving it down her throat.” Making Hermione hit him in the stomach with a smile. She turned to the group her back to the lake now and watched as Alek run up looking around and saw his fear starting to rise when he didn’t see Ginny.  
Hermione held her hand up, “Alek.” She called until he looked at her, eyes wild, “She is fine…. She is at the hospital watching over her brother.”

Alek’s eyes narrowed, “She is in the hospital?” He asked, heart racing.

Hermione smiled at him, “She doesn’t have a scratch on her, I promise… one of the prisoners we found was her brother Percy… he has been missing for a few months.” Hermione said with a small smile, “Ginny took him to the hospital and is staying there with him until she knows he is ok.”

Alek nodded at her carefully, “So… she is ok?” He asked.

Hermione gave him a tired smile, “She is absolutely perfectly fine.” She said.

Alek nodded again as his heart slowed down and then looked at Hermione’s face and neck and scowled, “You on the other hand seem to have a lot of new marks.” He said eyes narrowed, “So much for no fighting.”

Hermione rolled her eyes as Viktor snickered next to her and mumbled, “You are in trouble with everyone Mila… not just me.” He said wrapping an arm across her upper back, still needing contact.

Hermione sighed, “Just a few marks… I would love some pain potion... if you have one in there.” She said point to the bag in Aleks hand before reaching down and sitting her hand on Adeline’s head, letting her lean on her side.

Viktor frowned, “I thought you were ok?” He asked softly.

Hermione nodded, “I am… just sore and a little pain… nothing to bad.” She said feeling bad for slightly lying as her back started to ache more. “I am fine really.”

Viktor snorted and rolled his eyes over his scowl, “She is bleeding from new wounds, has new bruises and can barley stand but she is fine, she says.” Viktor mumbled his hand sliding up to cup her head so he could kiss her curls, his eyes closed taking in her wildflower scent. His body curved over and around hers like a protective shield.

Alek walked over and looked Hermione in the eyes, “Truth?” He said softly. “What do you need…. What is hurting.”

Hermione shrugged as Adeline wrapped an arm around Hermione’s leg and look up at her, “Just my back this time… promise…. I am more tired than anything else…” She took a breath, smiling down at Adeline, “I wanted to use my magic when I woke up…. And I guess that I did today.” She said with a small grin, tapping Adeline’s nose and making her giggle, “All of the magic I saved up for the last week and I decided to use it all in one day.”

Alek rolled his eyes at her, “You are impossible.” He said walking around to look at her back and quickly raised his wand to close the open wound on her shoulder after cleaning it up. He quickly moved to the one on her side, cleaning it and trying to seal it. When it would not seal, he looked up at Viktor and Viktor shook his head at him with a frown. “Mione what made this wound?” Alek asked.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, tying to see her own ribs, “A curse that will take a few days to heal… can you just cover it for now.” She looked him in the eyes when he went to talk, “I will go over everything with you later… I promise.” She said softly. “There is nothing life threating and nothing that will hurt more if I wait… I know that curse… it barely got me; I will be fine.”

Alek sighed and mumbled under his breath making Hermione smile, “Barely got me… I will be fine she says… mean while she has wounds that won’t close again and needs stiches and more bruises…. Fingerprints… I swear Ginny better not act like this… because I will lose my mind.” He said using his wand to seal a bandage to her back.

Hermione snorted at the last part looking at Alek when he walked around, “Ginny is ten times worse than me….” She paused grinned at him, “Remember when you said you did not want to marry me because you need clam and relaxing and behaved…... Ginny is the opposite of all of that…... so good luck.” She whispered.

Alek paled and shook his head, “I am so screwed.” He mumbled handing Hermione a vile shaking his head. “It is only for pain and healing for the bones for now… I will give you the one that puts you to sleep later.”

Viktor covered his grin by turning to Hermione’s ear and whispering, “That was mean.”

Hermione shrugged, “Yes… but true, better get him ready now.” She said laughing swallowing the potion quickly and handing Alek the vile back. Viktor just shook his head while Ana hid her smile behind Bella’s hair.

Hermione looked back over to the team that was still standing there, “I would LOVE to have lunch still if you guys are up to it… but I think I need to shower first.” She said looking up at Viktor.

Viktor kissed her forhead, “You are a little dirty Mila.” He said with grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I guess I do… but that is not my fault… can you put all of the wards back up and only let Harry, Kingsley and Ginny in?” She asked Mecho. 

Mecho nodded at her, “I will do it now.” He said raising his wand to the sky.

Hermione smiled waving her hand, so her Patronus Falcon appeared. “I just need to send a message quick.” Hermione quickly whispered her message to Harry into its ear and watched it fly off disappearing into the sky.

Viktor scowled as a new thought went through his mind, “Harry and Ginny were supposed to stay with you the entire time.” He said quietly in her ear. “How did you get hurt if they were with you and they don’t have a scratch on them? He asked

“We went to the prisoners in the basement first and realized that the prisoners were hurt badly, and Harry and Ginny would each need to take one to be safe…. plus, since it was Percy… Ginny needed to stay with him at the hospital.” Hermione smiled up at Viktor, “I told them to go and keep the prisoners safe… it was supposed to be easy; we were all fine when they left…. Just a few scratches. I went to get the girls and there was a surprise waiting… but I took care of it.”

Adeline looked up at Hermione a grin, “She sure did…. she took care of all 3 of the bad guys who came into our room.” She said proudly making Viktor look down at her in surprise then back at Hermione with a raised eyebrow his scowl firmly on display as worry for began to mount again.

“3 bad guys?” He asked, voice tight, “That is 3 more then you promised.” He said eyes closed for a moment.

Hermione’s smile at Adeline looked more like a grimace, “Yes… yes, maybe let’s not say everything at once.” She said patting Adeline’s head looking back up at Viktor with a small smile.

Viktor opened his eyes and shook his head looking down at Adeline with a calculating smile, “No.. no… I want to hear all about what happened… how brave your Minnie was.” He said pausing to look at Hermione with a scowl, “All of it.”

Hermione shook her head, but Adeline grinned up at Viktor thinking he was excited to hear the story, “Minnie Mouse kicked their butts…. The first two came in and she got one down right away, chained him up and everything but then the other one got her BAD… and then ..” 

Viktor cut Adeline off with a hand, “What do you mean he GOT her?” He asked with a smile that made Hermione cringe and try to cut in, but Viktor’s hand tightened on her shoulder making her flinch, which caused his eyes to narrow even more as he let it go like fire.

Adeline began to jump up and down in excitement not knowing she was pissing off most of the group at Hermione being hurt. “Hermione was throwing spells sooooo fast like super-fast like a superhero.” Viktor looked at her not knowing what a super hero was but let her keep going, “She was so fast but he got a spell past her wall and it hit Minnie Mouse in the chest and she gasped so hard.” Adeline said hitting her chest dramatically and making a gasping sound as she took a step back like a good storyteller, not noticing Hermione’s cringe at the stares she was getting. Hermione quickly looked away from Viktor’s piercing narrowed eyes as he looked at her covered chest and fierce scowl.

Adeline kept bouncing as she talked, “And then Minnie mouse FLEW across the room and hit the wall SO hard… I would not have been able to get back up after that, but Minnie Mouse got up and started throwing spell AGAIN when ANOTHER bad guy came through the door and ALSO started throwing spells at her.” 

Hermione closed her eyes and winced knowing that no matter who she looked at right now there were varying degrees of anger and frustration coming off them. She reached out to hold Viktor hand, and when it tightened in hers, she looked up at see the fury rolling off him in waves. She began to rub her hand up and down his arm as Adeline continued her story.

In fact, Adeline was dancing now as she spook in her excitement still oblivious to the group around her, “Then Minnie mouse threw a spell at the new guy at the door and he flew out the door and Minnie locked it up tight so no one else could get in but then the other bad guy threw a spell and….” 

Hermione cut Adeline off, with a large fake smile “And then we all got out and came here.” She said in a bright voice.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at her and looked back to Adeline, “Is that true?” He asked her with a calculating smile and soft tone, his hand tight in Hermione’s. “Is that it?”

Adeline shook her head, her black curls swirling in the wind, “Noooooo.” She said in at way only a 5-year-old could do in exasperation, “Minnie Mouse don’t you remember that he tackled you to the ground?” The group gave a small gasp that Adeline took as encouragement to keep telling her story.

Hermione tried to take a small step away from Viktor, but his grp tightened on her hand as he looked down at Adeline, “Tackled her?” He said in an exaggerated excited voice, Hermione closed her eyes tightly.

Adeline nodded enthusiastically, “Yes… he was sitting on her chest and he hit her like this.” Adeline mimicked the back-hand Hermione had gotten and Hermione heard the catch in Viktor throat as he looked over at her face, his eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at the new bruise by her mouth. Adeline still kept going, digging Hermine’s grave for her, “AND then Minnie mouse put her hands on his chest like this.” She said holding her hands up, “and used a spell that sent him across the room SO FAR and he ran SO SO scared… and when he couldn’t get out of the door since it was locked he jumped out the window.” Adeline said in an exhausted voice like telling her story was equal to running a marathon.

Hermione gave Viktor a small smile and shrug, “It was not that big of a deal.” She whispered, “Way less dramatic then that.” She said softly.

Adeline put her hands on her waist again, “Minnie.” She said out in a drawn-out voice. “You kicked their butts… even if they hit you too…. I mean you hit them way more then they hit you and you stopped 3 bad guys………. By YOURSELF.” She rolled her eyes, her black curls bouncing everywhere.

Hermione nodded down at Adeline with closed eyes, knowing everyone was looking at her, “Yep….. I did really well….. especially since I was not supposed to even be fighting.” She whispered.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Hermione and gave her a calculating smile. “You certainly did Mila.” Viktor growled out.

Hermione looked up at him, and gave him a smile, “It wasn’t my fault….” She said eyes wide and innocent as she held his hand closer.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at her, “It never is.” He said tightly, after hearing the story fear had taken root in his heart all over agine, knowing how close he had come to losing her.

Hermione smiled up him, bright and sweet, “I love you.” She said wrapping an arm around his waist and leaning into him.

Viktor looked down at her with a straight face and Hermione leaned up to kiss his chin, “I really, really, really love you.” She said smiling brightly.

The look that Hermione was giving Viktor paired with the sweet way she said she loved him, while Viktor shook his head at her made the group burst into laughter. Adeline however looked back and forth at Hermione and Viktor thoughtfully, “My mom would do that too when she was in trouble with dad.” She said making the group laugh ever harder. 

Viktor shook his head looking at the group before looking down at Hermione with a sigh, “Are you sure you are ok?” He asked softy, his hand going to cup her cheek.

Hermione smiled up at him sincerely this time, “I really am…I promise… just sore and tired.” She said laying a hand on his chest, “I promise I am not hiding anything.” 

Viktor sighed setting his forhead on hers, “OK…” He whispered against her lips before kissing her lightly, “But we will talk about this later…... including everything that happened and ALL of your injuries.”

Hermione smiled as she kissed him back softly, her lips brushing back and forth on his until he sighed and kissed her back. After a moment she pulled back and set her lips on his chin for a quick kiss, “I promise…. We will talk and I will tell you everything.” She said softly. 

Adeline smiled, “My mom would kiss dad to…. to make him not mad.” She said with a tilted head looking at Viktor when he smiled down at her before leaning over to kiss Hermione softly again, “I think that I like you, Viktor.” Adeline said thoughtfully, “You remind me of daddy…. He was mean to everyone but Mommy … and Theo and me and Bella.” She said, “Kind of like you with Minnie Mouse.”

Viktor smiled down at Adeline given her a small smile, “Minnie mouse is my favorite person in the world and the only one who can probably not get in trouble with me….” He said rolling his eyes.

Hermione snorted, “I get in trouble all of the time.” She said wrapping her arm around his waist.

Viktor grinned down at her, “Yes but you are the only one who can sweet talk me to forget why I am mad…. Or completely from mad to happy in a few words and kisses.”

Hermione looked up at him thoughtfully, “Yes but in everyone else’s defense…. Do you let them try to kiss your anger away?” She asked with a sly grin.

The team burst out laughing and Viktor scowled but Hermione looked over at Ludmil with a gleam in her eyes, “I mean Ludmil did say that he had very soft and kissable lips.” Hermione said trying to hide her giggle.

Viktor shook his head at her, “You are the worst… the absolute worst.” He said rolling his eyes at her, “I don’t know why I love you… I really don’t.” He said stiffly.

Hermione looked up with a large grin, “Because I challenge you…. And I work hard… and I am smart…. And…….. I have kissable lips.” She said with a smile looking up at Viktor until his lips cracked and he chuckled.

Viktor closed his eyes for a moment letting the panic of her being gone fade away…. Letting the feel of her in his arms warm the cold fear that had paralyzed him the last 2 hours. He reached up a hand to cup her cheek and looked down into her eyes, “Yes…. I love you for all of those reasons… but also because you are a fighter.” He murmured, telling her with no words how much he understood and supported her, “I love you because you are the bravest, sweetest loveliest, kindest, most amazing witch that I have ever met.” He gave her a quick hard kiss and one of his rare grins, “And you do have the most kissable lips… I have it on good authority that yours are much softer and even more kissable then Ludmil’s.” He said.

Hermione burst out laughing at his last sentence, rolling her eyes, “I would hope so…. Unless you have been kissing Ludmil a lot…” She paused and looked back and forth between them, “Is there something you have to tell me Ludmil?” She asked with a smile making the rest of group shake their heads as they laughed.

Viktor sighed in exasperation with a small smile, “I love you, Mila.” He said as he kissed her forhead gently. After a moment he took a deep breath, “OK…. So you want to shower then have lunch?” He asked quietly, “Are you sure?” Viktor looked over to his team who gave them small smiles, “I am sure the team will be fine coming another day.” He said watching his team nod at them.

Hermione shook her head, “I actually want lunch if you guys are up for it.” She said with beaming smile, “I am starving… as long as you guys don’t get upset if I fall asleep while you play quidditch later.”

The team broke out into laughter, and Ludmil Stepped forward, “I will sit with you while they play… you can lean on my shoulder.” He said with a sly smile. 

Viktor snapped his hand out and hit Ludmil back a step, “I will kill you.” He snarled his eyes narrowed as he scowled.

Adeline tugged on Viktor’s pant leg, “You should not threaten people….. My mom says that you should use your words.” She said primly.

Ana snorted as she walked up still holding onto Bella, “Adeline is right.” She said with a small grin making Adeline beam up at her.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at his mother before he gave an evil grin, “Ok.” He said turning to Ludmil, “Stop hitting on Hermione… and I will promise to not beat you unconscious.” He said with a snarl.

Adeline tugged on Viktor’s leg again, “I don’t think that is how it works.” She said looking up at him with smile, “You are supposed to say…. Please stop hitting Hermione.” She said primly.

Hermione covered her lips as she giggled at Adeline’s face and Adeline tugged on Hermione’s dress, “But Minnie Mouse… he is not hitting you… so what does Viktor mean?” She whispered softly making the team cover their chuckles with coughs.

Before Hermione could say anything, Viktor crouched down to look Adeline in the eye, “I was saying hitting on… it means that he is trying to steal Minnie Mouse from us and take her far away.” He said with a gleam in his eyes.

Adeline’s eyes narrowed as she looked over at Ludmil, “You are not a nice person.” She said pointing her finger. “You can not have our Minnie Mouse…. You stop hitting her… I mean it.” She said putting her hands on her waist. 

Ludmil took a step back at the evil gleam in Adeline’s eyes and whispered loudly, “I can’t tell who she looks more like right now… Viktor or Mione… but either way she is scary.” His dramatic voice making his team burst out laughing at him.

Hermione reached out her hand to Adeline, “I am not going anywhere bug.” She said softly with a smile, “Viktor is stuck with me forever now.”

Adeline smiled, “Of course he is…..that is what happens when you get married.” She paused her eyes watery, “What about me?” She asked softly.

Hermione smiled, “You are stuck with me as long as you want to… I will always watch out for you now… both you and Bella.”

Adeline smiled looking at Hermione’s hand in hers, “I love your ring.” She said grinning, “It is so pretty…….and so shinny… I want one just like it one day from a prince charming.”

Hermione looked up to Viktor in shock, “She can see it?” She whispered to him, “I don’t remember dropping the glamour… I swear it is still there.” 

Alek looked down at her hand, “It is still glamoured…. I don’t see anything but your finger.” He whispered loudly so everyone could hear him, “So do you have something to tell us?” He said eyebrows raised a grin on his face.

Viktor looked over to his mother and father, eyes wide, “NO.” He said pulling Hermione closer in front of him like a human shield between him and his parents, particularly his mother whose eyes had narrow into slits at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes at what he was doing and looked back up at him, “What happened to always standing in front of me and protecting me?” She asked, laughter in her voice. 

Viktor whispered into her ear loud enough that most of the group heard him, “That was from any and everything but angry mothers…. Mama is less likely to kill you.” His hands on her waist, placing her square in front of him, not that it would do any good since he was taller and wider than her.

Hermione grinned up at him, “Fine, you big scared-y cat.” She said watching him shrug his shoulders and dip his knees so he could rest his chin on her shoulder to hide a little more.

Viktor wrapped his arm around her waist careful not to touch her back, “From Mama and Papa… yes.” He said with a grin kissing Hermione’s neck making her burst out laughing.

Hermione looked over to Ana and Mecho who were looking at them with narrowed eyes, then she looked to Alek, Andrian and Vlad who had crossed their arms and had scowls on their faces that rivaled Viktor’s. She gave them all a huge smile, “Look what Viktor surprised me with.” She said with a beaming grin letting the glamour off and holding out her hand, so her engagement ring shined in the light. 

She giggled when Viktor’s hands tickled her side and he whispered loudly making his team chuckle, “You were supposed to take the blame… you found it on the dresser and took it.” He said hiding his grin in her hair.

Hermione nodded at him and said loudly, “I found it on the dresser and took it.” She said eyes wide and laughing.

Ana rolled her eyes, “You two are the worst…. Viktor, I thought you wanted us to help you plan… I was going to buy flowers and lights for by the lake.” She said frowning. 

Mecho shook his head, “I wanted to see her face when you asked.” Being honest, knowing he was not going to help plan but did want to see it happen.

Alek shook his head, “I was going to hire music.” He said crossing his arms with a frown. “I violinist.”

Andrian pointed at Viktor, “I was going to get a photographer so you could have the memory forever.” He said with a scowl.

Viktor snorted and grinned at Andrian behind Hermione’s curls, “He wanted the photo for the paper.” He whispered into Hermione’s ear making her narrow her eyes at Andrian.

Andrian narrowed his eyes back at Viktor, “One posed photo at the end when it was done, yes… for the paper to stay off your backs…. but the rest were going to be for you to have as memories.” He muttered.

Hermione looked to Vlad who just shrugged, “I just wanted to see it happen… I had no plans…” He turned his big eyes to Hermione, “I thought I was your favorite brother… I can’t believe you let me miss it.” He said softly, eyes wide. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Vlad, “Oh save it…... you are my favorite brother…… sometimes… not all of the time and you know this.” She looked down at the ring for a moment before looking up to the family, “But Viktor proposed to me… right at the right moment and he did it with the prefect words in the prefect way… it was not planed by either of us… but I would not change a thing about it.” She turned to look at Viktor who was looking at her with a soft smile and love pouring out of his eyes, “Would you change anything about it?” She asked him softly.

Viktor shook his head, “No My Mila… it was prefect in every way.” He said leaning over and placing his lips on hers in sweet kiss. “No flowers or lights or music would have made it any better.”

Andrian groaned, “But there were no photos.” He said throwing up his hands.

Hermione grinned at Andrian, “I have a photographic memory.” She said as she smiled and turned in Viktor arms and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

Viktor smiled against her lips wrapping his arms around her hips and pulling her up, his lips covering hers carefully before his tongue slid across her bottom lip, asking for permission to come in. When she opened up to him, he smiled more into her kiss. They didn’t break apart until they heard, “Ewww” From Adeline.

Viktor and Hermione looked down to see Adeline covering her eyes and the group laughing at them.

Ana smiled at the two of them and shook her head, “Fine…. fine…. But I will be in every single part of the planning of the wedding.” She said crossing her arms, her eyes narrowed.

Hermione looked at Viktor with an evil grin before letting her face fall blank and turned in his arms to look back at Ana with a frown, “But Viktor already said that we could elope after his cup next week.” She said her voice serious making Ana gasp in horror and Viktor hid his face in Hermione’s curls to hide his grin.

Andrian was the one who pointed at them and shook his head, “Absolutely not!” He yelled, “The press will have field day… Bon Bon Seeker runs off and gets married in secret?”

Hermione shrugged, keeping her face straight, “Yes. But you can spin it… Bon Bon Seeker gets married to a smart witch who fought in war… after hiding love for years…. It would be a great cover.” She said thoughtfully tapping her chin making Viktor team start chuckling at them.

Andrian gapped at her, eyes bugged out “Are you kidding me?” He shook his head looking over at his mother who was looking at Viktor and Hermione with narrowed eyes. He turned to look at Viktor who was still hiding her Hermione’s curls, “Viktor you must see this is a horrible ideal.” He begged, “As your manager.... I am telling you it is not a good idea.”

Hermione could feel Viktor laughing behind her and felt him take a breath before he came out from her curls and say in a straight face, “I think you could spin it…. It is almost romantic if you think about…. They waited so long; they could not wait any more.” He said sincerely, “You are a great manager… you can do it.”

Andrian’s eyes went even wider, “NO…. it is never gonna happen….. you two have to listen to me.” He said starting to pace, “You can not run off and get married without photos… without any press… without a plan.” He paused when he saw Hermione’s grin and Viktor laughing behind her silently again and realized he had been played, “I hate you both… hate…. loath.” He said throwing his hands up and walking away muttering to himself. 

Hermione burst out laughing and called out, “I love you, Andrian.” Making the team shake their heads laughing at the two of them but it was Georgi that pointed at Viktor with narrowed thoughtful eyes, “But if she wanted to elope… you would do it in an instant… wouldn’t you?” He said with a grin.

Viktor looked over at his coach and shrugged, “Of course.” He said, “I don’t care how we get married as long as we get married. “

Ana shook her head, “You two will be the death of me.” She looked to Hermione and frowned, “You don’t want to elope… do you?” She asked her voice hesitant.

Hermione shook her head and smiled, “Even if I wanted too… between you and Molly and Ginny and everyone else…... it will never happen.” She said with a shrug looking to look behind her at Viktor, “But honestly… I kind of want a real wedding… to say our vows in front of everyone… to celebrate with everyone.” She whispered.

Viktor kissed her forhead, “I do too… I want the world to see me claim you…. For everyone to know that you belong to me…” He paused at Hermione’s narrowed eyes and grinned, “And for the world to know that I belong to you…” He carefully leaned down and over to kiss her lips and whispered, “For a million photos to be taken when we go from two to one.”

Hermione smiled up at him, “Me to.” Then she looked around the group, “And for all of our friends and family to be there with us when we do it.”

Ana rubbed her forehead, “Thank you Merlin.” She whispered, “You were giving me a heart attack for a moment.”

Hermione smiled over at her, “Sorry Mama…. I couldn’t help but mess with Andrian.” She said with a shrug. Viktor wrapped his arms around her shoulders and chest letting her lean her upper back against him but keep her lower back free. 

Viktor looked at Ana, “I am sorry I didn’t tell you guys I asked her… I just asked her last night and it was a literally a last-minute decision…” He gave his mom a smile, “I saw her beautiful face smiling at me and we were talking and it just kind of came out.” 

Ana waved her hand at them, “Its fine…. As long as I am there for the wedding.”

Viktor smiled at his mother, “Everyone here will be there… standing and supporting us.” He said with a grin looking around his family and his team. “Well if you want to be.” He grinned.

Hermione felt Adeline tug on her dress again, “Do I get to be there?” She asked softly, eyes wide.

Hermione grinned and leaned down to tap her nose, “Of course you will be there.” Hermione said, “You and Bella both… I will make sure.”

Adeline grinned up at her, “Do I get to wear a pretty dress like a princess… like Arial… she is my favorite… I want to meet someone like Prince Eric….. Viktor kind of looks like Prince Eric.” She said thoughtfully before pulling on Hermione’s dress until she knelt down, and Adeline looked her in the eyes, “But Eric is just a little more handsome then Viktor.” She said putting her fingers close together in front of her, making Hermione burst into laughter. Adeline shook her head serious and bit her lip looking up at Viktor who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

Adeline looked back at Hermione, “I mean Viktor is ok…. Pretty good… he is way better looking than Aladdin and Beast…” Adeline paused thinking carefully, “and Philp.” She said, “But Not Eric.” She said firmly.

Hermione nodded at Adeline, face serious, “Yes…. I think you are right… Viktor is better looking than Philp for sure and I never really liked Aladdin or Beast.” She said making Adeline nod at her, “But I do think that Eric is much more handsome then Viktor.” Hermione said with a smile as she looked up to see Viktor’s scowl. “Plus Eric was is a Prince.”

Adeline nodded at her, “Yes… what is Viktor?” She asked thoughtfully

Hermione shook her head, “He just plays quidditch.” She said giving a mock frown and heard Viktor’s team chuckle.

Adeline raised her eyebrows up high, “You mean like the game…. That is not a job.” She said putting her hands on her hips.

Hermione bit her lip looking at the offend looks they were getting from the team and smiled at Adeline, “Well it is a job for Viktor and his team.” She said pointing that the team. “They work really hard… practice so much and fight hard to be great.”

Adeline narrowed her eyes at them, “Ok fine…. But it is still not being a prince.” She said crossing her arms.

Hermione shook her head, “No… Viktor is not a prince.” She said grinning up at Viktor who scowled down at her with narrowed eyes.

Viktor shook his head, “Who is this Eric?” He said crossing his arms.

Hermione smiled up at Viktor, “The first man I ever loved… he was prefect in every way… and his smile…. Oh his smile” She sighed dramality looking over at Adeline, making her giggle, “Maybe it is the smile that makes the difference.” She said thoughtfully tapping her chin.

Adeline looked up at Viktor with narrowed thoughtful 5-year-old eyes, “Yes and the nose… Viktor’s is crooked.” She said making his team burst into laughter and Viktor narrow his eyes at them.

Hermione hid her smile as she looked over at Adeline and nodded seriously “I think that you are right…it might be the nose.” She said grinning up at Viktor who was scowling deeply now.

Adeline shook her head, “And it is that face he makes…. This one.” She said pointing to Viktor quickly, “It looks like he is angry… Eric is never angry.” She said with a shrug. 

Viktor looked over at Hermione who was now biting her lip to keep her laughter inside, her eyes dancing, “You are right Adeline…..” Hermione said her voice high and light with uncovered laughter, “Eric never ever scowls, and he is always happy…. But we do have to remember that Eric forgot Arial and couldn’t remember her face just because she had no voice.”

Adeline nodded at Hermione, “That is true….” She said thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded at her and smiled gently up at Viktor, “And Viktor has never ever forgotten me or stopped loving me… even when I was away for a very long time.” She said softly making Viktor smile gently back at her, the scowl slipping away.

Viktor nodded over at Adeline, “See I am better then this Eric…. I would love to meet him.” He said a gleam in his eyes, arms tightening over his chest making his muscles ripple and Hermione snickered.

Adeline shook her head, “You are silly.” She said smiling and confusing Viktor making him scowl again. “You can’t meet him… well not YOU anyway.”

Hermione threw her head back this time laughed hard as she turned back to Adeline. After a moment Hermione reached for Adeline’s hands gently still smiling and asked, “Hey love… you have been talking about princess and Minnie Mouse and superheroes and other things…. Who taught them to you?” Hermione brushed a curl back off Adeline’s forhead.

Adeline smiled at her, “My daddy… We would watch them together and he would read them to me…. Ohhhh and once he took me to Paris to meet them.” She said jumping up and down, “I would love to go again… I didn’t get to meet Eric that time.” She said with a frown. “Only the Beast.” She said rolling her eyes, “Who wants to meet the Beast?”

Hermione giggled at her, “I agree, and I think that would be so much fun… I went once when I was little too.” She said. “but I only met Princess.”

Adeline’s eyes got big, “Who took you?” She asked.

Hermione smiled, “My mom AND my dad.” She said softly.

Adeline tilted her head, “So both your mom and dad knew these things?” She asked softly in a knowing voice.

Hermione nodded at her, “Yep…. That was all I knew until I was about 10.” She said softly.

Adeline’s eyes got big, “So you didn’t know about this stuff until you were 10?” She asked pointing around them.

Hermione nodded, “Yep.” She said.

Adeline bit her lip, “I got to know both things….” She paused thinking for a moment, “Some people say that my dad’s stuff is bad… are they right?” She asked softly.

Hermione shook her head, “No… I think that knowing both makes us even more special because we get to know more and do more stuff.” She said with a shrug.

Adeline smiled at her brightly, “That is what my mommy used to say too.”

Ivan stepped forward, “OK am I the only one that doesn’t get what they are talking about?” He said confused. 

Hermione smiled up at him, “Adeline’s daddy was a muggle.” She said holding onto Adeline’s hand when she stood up, “Like both of my parents… the only difference is that Adeline’s Mommy was a powerful Witch.” She said smiling down at Adeline who grinned at her swinging their conjoined hands.

Ludmil nodded thoughtfully, “That is pretty cool…. Wait is that why she keeps calling you a mouse?” He asked scratching his chin.

Adeline snorted, “Minnie Mouse is only one of the coolest Disney characters and one of the first…. She is Iconic.” She said rolling her eyes as she brushed her curls off her forhead.

Hermione looked down at Adeline and grinned, “How do you know what iconic means?” She asked with a grin.

Adeline shrugged a grin, “I don’t… but daddy always used to say that to mommy when we would watch Micky Mouse Club house and she would tell us it was a waste of time.” She said.

Hermione smiled at her, “Well I think your daddy was right… Micky and Minnie are the best…. With the Little Mermaid and Eric next.” She said seriously. 

Viktor shook his head, “I need to meet this Eric.” He mumbled making Adeline and Hermione look at each other and burst out in giggles. 

Viktor shook his head, smiling at them, “Come on you need to shower and then we will eat.” He said holding hand out to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, “Yes.... I do feel gross.” She turned to Adeline, “I know that you want to stay with me always, but do you mind hanging out with Ana and Mecho.” She said pointing to them, “They are my family and I think if you ask Mecho or one of my brothers Alek or Vlad they can tell you if there are fish in the lake.” She whispered loudly.

Adeline bit her lip, “You are not leaving me, are you?” She asked softly. “My mommy and daddy are in heaven now… but mommy said it was going to be ok as long as Bella and I stayed with you.” She said her eyes welling with tears. “Are you gonna leave me too?”

Hermione shook her head kneeling down all the way so they could be nose to nose, “I am never gonna lie to you… I am not sure what is going o happen in the future… but I do know that I will always be around and always help you…ok?” She said her voice soft as her own tears threatened to fall. Hermione looked up at Viktor who smiled and squatted down to be level with the girls.

“I don’t know if your mommy told you about me or my family….. but Mila is my family… and anyone that she loves and takes care of…. So do we… everyone here will all take care of you.” Viktor said softly holding out a hand to Adeline.

Adeline looked down at it for a moment then around the group, “So we are safe here?” She asked softly, eyes wide.

Viktor nodded, “I will always protect you and so will everyone else here… you are family now if you want to be.”

Adeline bit her lip, “We don’t have any family left…. It is just me and Bella… Mommy, Daddy, Theo and Uncle are all in heaven.” She whispered making the groups eyes well up at the innocent way she said heaven, knowing that she was now alone in the world after losing so many important people. Adeline bit her lip looking at Viktor, “Are you sure you want me and Bella.

Viktor gave Adeline a smile, still holding out his hand, “You remind me a lot of my most favorite person in the world….” He said taking his other hand and cupping Hermione’s curls with a smile, “Who wouldn’t want you around.” He said but then narrowed his eyes, “But you have to say that I am better looking than this Eric guy.” 

“PRINCE ERIC.” Adeline said grinning at him, sliding her hand in his, “and Mommy said that I am not supposed to lie….” She said tapping her chin with a finger, making the group laugh, “But….. when you smile you are more handsome then Eric BUT not when you make your angry face with your eyebrows down and your lips mashed together.” She said mimicking his scowl, so Hermione snickered at them.

Hermione shook her head, smiling “Now I am pretty sure Alek is itching to follow me inside and ask me questions… and give me more medicine…” She said pausing to roll her eyes at Alek who was nodding at her, “Would you like to come up and see my room with Alek and then he can bring you back to see the lake while I shower?”

Adeline nodded, “Do I get a room too?” She asked eyes wide.

Hermione looked up at Ana who gave a quick nod and then smiled down at her, “How would you like my old bedroom?” She asked.

Adeline nodded, “You had your own room here?” She asked.

Hermione smiled, “When I first came to stay with Viktor, I was still very young and needed my own room until I became an adult.” She said, “So I had my own room when I came.”

Adeline’s eyes went wide, “So you have been with Viktor FOREVER?” She asked in a loud voice, looking up at Viktor who had stood up next to Hermione. 

Hermione smiled, “It feels like it sometimes…… especially when he is being a pain.” She whispered loudly making the group laugh, “But we have been together for almost 5 years…”

Viktor snorted, “No Mila… almost 6… you were…..” He stopped when Hermione hit his leg not wanting Adeline to know she was 14 when they met.

Hermione looked over at Adeline with a smile, “I have known Viktor for over 6 years… but he didn’t ask me to be his girlfriend until AFTER the winter ball…. Way after the winter ball….. like in the summer…. So, we have been together as a couple for about 5 years …” She said with a grin when Viktor rolled his eyes.

Viktor snorted, “You have been mine since the day I stepped into the great hall for the announcements ceremony and you looked me in the eyes and smiled… it would have been sooner if I had gotten your name at the world cup.” Viktor said crossing his arms.

Hermione looked up at him with narrowed eyes, “Claiming someone like an ape is not the same as asking them and them saying yes, Viktor.” She said with smirk.

Viktor shrugged, “Not to me………. It was just you and me every day in library studying one week after school started… just you and me sitting together… you and me talking….” He paused and grinned down at her, “You and me kis…..” He stopped talking when Hermione hit his leg again but laughed and shrugged again. “Its true…. If anyone else had come to talk to you… I would have beat them.”

Adeline looked at Viktor with wide eyes and whispered to Hermione, “He is kind of like the Beast… all yelling and scowling and angry.” 

Hermione nodded at her, “His temper really is the worst.” She said shaking her head with a smile. 

Adeline looked up at Viktor, “You should really work on that.” She said primly making the group laugh again. “Can I see my room?” She asked Hermione

Hermione laughed standing up slowly as her body started to ache again, “Yep…. Off we go.” She said before turning to the group, “Just give us a few moments and we will be back for lunch?” She asked and when they all nodded at her, she looked down at Adeline, “I am STARVING how about you?” Hermione asked Adeline as she slid her hand on to Viktor’s back.

The group watched as Viktor reached down and picked up a giggling Adeline and yelled, “Do you think I am the worst?” As he began to tickle her, Hermione following them and laughing. 

Alek shook his head, “I think we may have just adopted two more girls into our family.” He said looking over to Ana who was tickling and talking to Bella who was still in her arms.

Ana looked up and smiled, “I would never say no to more kids.” She said looking over to Mecho who shrugged,” It is not like we don’t have the room.” Mecho said grinning walking over to help tickle Bella. “Besides what is better than a huge smiling and laughing family.” Mecho asked.

Alek smiled, “Nothing… nothing at all.” He said as he followed Hermione into the house, “Absolutely nothing at all.”


	22. Chapter 22- Memories Part One

Adeline sat on Viktor’s shoulders babbling away as they walked up the stairs. Viktor had his left arm hooked on one of Adeline’s feet and he had his right arm around Hermione’s upper back so she could lean on him and their slow walk.

Viktor did not have a ton of experience with younger children, but the way Adeline spoke and acted it was more like having a mini version of Hermione and it made him smile as he listened to her talk above him. Viktor heard Hermione snicker at something Adeline said, and he leaned down and kissed Hermione’s curls as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I love you.” Hermione whispered up to him with a smile when she felt Adeline swinging her legs back and forth as they hung over Viktor’s shoulders and almost kicked her in the face. Adeline leaned over the top of Viktor’s head to look at his face, “So you play Quidditch… are you any good?” Adeline asked tapping his forhead.

Viktor chuckled, “I would like to think so… We are going to the European cup next weekend.” He said with a grin.

Adeline shrugged, “Is that a big deal?” She asked looking over at Hermione not trusting Viktor’s answer.

Hermione nodded up at Adeline, “It is a very big deal… Viktor and his team worked very hard to get there… they practice and practice for hours every single day… and they had to beat lots of other teams to get to the final.” She said her hand around Viktor’s waist giving it a squeeze.

Viktor grinned down at Hermione, before tilting his back into Adeline’s stomach, “See if Mila think’s we are good…then we must be good because she doesn’t even like Quidditch.” He said.

Adeline giggled at Hermione, “Even I like Quidditch Minnie Mouse….” She said reaching out to touch the top of Hermione’s head, “How do you not like Quidditch?” 

Hermione shook her head and pinched Viktor’s side making him jump and grin at her, “I don’t not like Quidditch…. I watch and listen to it when Viktor plays.” She said, “I just did not always love it as much as all my friends….so they thought I did not like it.”

Adeline nodded at her thoughtfully, “I like Quidditch cause my Daddy and Theo liked it… we would go to games together with Mommy… but the best part was going with Daddy…. not just watching the game.” Adeline said, “I remember all the funny things that my Daddy and Theo would do when we went.”

Hermione smiled up at her, “Exactly…... I like watching Quidditch because Viktor loves it and plays… and all of my friends too… I go for them.” Hermione looked to Viktor, “It is kind of like Viktor taking me to museums because I love them… he doesn’t hate them, but he mostly only goes for me.”

Adeline nodded, “Kind of like when Daddy and Theo went with me to see Disney land?” She said, “They went but didn’t love any of the Princess or the rides and said it was boring.”

Hermione laughed, “Exactly.” She said nodding, tugging on Adeline’s foot by her face.

Adeline gave a thoughtful nod, “So when we go see Eric… Viktor won’t come with because he will think it is boring…. Will it just be you, me and Bella?” She asked, her fingers buried in Viktor’s hair as she held on as he bounced his shoulders making her giggle.

Before Hermione could reply Viktor snorted, “You will go nowhere near this Eric without me.” He said with a growl, eyes narrowed as Hermione as she laughed at him. “I will take you to the Land place and meet him and once and for all I will show you that I am better…... Can he even play Quidditch.” He asked walking them down the hall to their room.

Adeline shook her head laughing, “No silly… he doesn’t even know what Quidditch is.” She said.

Viktor pushed open the doble doors to his room at the end of the hall and pulled Adeline off his shoulders and flew her over to the bed, “See… how can he be better if he can’t even play Quidditch?” He asked, dropping her in the middle of the bed so she bounced giggling, “Plus this Eric cannot be as strong or as rich as me.” He said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Hermione had paused in the door way and slowly leaned against the door jam and smiled softly as she watched Adeline get up and start to jump on the bed looking at Viktor, “Silly goose… of course he is rich… he is a prince.” Her curls flying around her as she grinned.

Viktor snorted, “Well I made my own money…I am rich because I worked.” He said, “And just so you know my great, great, great grandfather was a prince of Bulgaria.”

Hermione’s eyes brows raised not knowing that, but as she thought about their house and all the government activities they often attended, it made sense that his family was both extremely rich and well connected. Hermione shook her head, of course he never told her, she thought with a small smile.

Adeline however was not impressed, “Your great, great, GREAT grandfather was a prince… but not you.” She said giggling while still bouncing in the middle of the bed. 

Viktor rolled his eyes, “I am still better than this Eric.” He said with a soft scowl.

Adeline grinned and shrugged, “Maybe… but I bet if Prince Eric came to marry Minnie Mouse… she would run away with him.” She said bouncing back and forth.

Viktor spun to look at Hermione in the doorway eyes narrowed, “She would not.” He said fiercely with a scowl. 

Hermione covered her mouth with one hand as she smiled making Viktor’s scowl deepen at her, “Mila?” He said making her burst into light peals of laughter.

Alek came up behind Hermione and looked to the murderous scowl on Viktor’s face and Hermione laughing, “What is so funny?” He asked.

Adeline kept jumping her curls flying everywhere, “Minnie Mouse is gonna run away and Marry Prince Eric and Viktor is jealous.” She said grinning.

Viktor looked at Adeline with narrowed eyes, “No…. she …… is…. not.” He said reaching out to grab Adeline. Adeline burst into peels of giggles as she ran to the other side of the bed and yelled, “YES SHE IS.” Sticking her tongue out at him grinning. Viktor went around the bed and Adeline jumped off and ran to hide behind the chairs by the fireplace and Viktor ran after her. 

Back and forth they went until Viktor finally caught Adeline and swept her up into his arms mock yelling, “Mila is mine forever… I will never let her go… and now you are mine forever.” Tickling her as she screamed in laughter.

Hermione smiled at Alek, “That is probably the first time she has laughed like that in months.” She whispered watching Adeline squirm in Viktor’s arms, her giggles filling the room.

Alek nudged her softly until she looked at him, “We will make sure that she laughs like that often and forever….” He looked into Hermione’s eyes, “You too…... and Ginny and Bella and everyone else that comes to us.” He wrapped around her shoulders carefully, “We love you.” He said simply.

Hermione smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder, “I love you to Alek.” She said softly, but turned when she heard Adeline yell, “Ohhhh look maybe Minnie Mouse will Marry Alek.” She watched as Adeline was bent backwards over Viktor’s arm, her head upside down looking at Hermione and Alek with a grin.

Viktor mock yelled again, “NEVER EVER… Minnie Mouse is MINE.” As he began to tickle Adeline all over again. “I will destroy anyone who tries and take her from me.”

Hermione gave them both a large grin, walking over to where Aldine’s head was hanging over Viktor’s arm, “Adeline sweetheart… stop making Viktor panic.” She said tapping Adeline’s forhead, “I will never ever leave Viktor… not for Alek… and not for Prince Eric.” Hermione looked up to see Viktor smiling at her, “I simply love Viktor to much… my heart would not be able to be without him.”

Viktor leaned down and kissed Hermione softly, with Adeline hanging between them and smiled against Hermione’s lips when Adeline yelled, “Ewww… I can’t breathe.” Her little arms waving.

Viktor pulled back to look down at Adeline with a smirk, “See…. you little Bug… I told you Minnie Mouse was mine.” He said throwing Adeline back over his shoulder and walked her over to Alek. “Please take this little troublemaker and show her, her room while Hermione showers. Then you can come back and look at her wounds.” Viktor said throwing Adeline up into the air and catching her as she giggled. “Make sure to beat her.” He said with a grin handing Adeline to Alek who threw her over his shoulders.

Adeline squealed, “No…no…... no…... please…. Save me Minnie Mouse.” Adeline yelled holding her hands out, laughing.

Hermione shrugged with a smile, “Sorry Bug… you will have to get away on your own.” She called out. “But I heard Alek loves to be complimented…. Tell him he is pretty.” Hermione said with a laugh as Alek walked her down the hall tickling her and making her scream in laughter. 

Hermione turned to Viktor and wrapped her arms around his waist, “Want to help me shower?” She whispered with a smile.

Viktor shook his head, his hands going to her hips, “You think that Alek is going to be ok with that… you were in trouble and on restriction before you went out and battled 3 more Death Eaters on your own.” He said with a raised mocking eyebrow carefully wrapping his arms around her shoulders carefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Fine… Fine... it was worth a shot.” She said with a grin, she sighed and leaned on him carefully. “I am hurting though… not too bad and not life threatening… just sore.”

Viktor tightened his hands lightly and kissed the top of her head, “Come on…. a hot shower and some new clothes… some potions and food…. I will yell at you later after everyone leaves.” He said making her chuckle against him. 

Hermione nodded, “Maybe some Pepper Up for the afternoon…. I really want to have lunch.” She said, “I want to ask your team all about your work.” She said pulling away to walk to the bathroom.

Viktor followed her leaning on the door frame and watched her slowly try to pull her dress straps down before pausing with a hiss when she could not move her arms a certain way. Viktor frowned as he walked in and closed the bathroom door before walking over to carefully help her slide the straps down and he could see the pink newly closed wound on her shoulder and he closed his eyes, his thumb gently brushing back and forth over it.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a small smile, “I am ok…... it was a just a small spell I get hit with while opening the wards… Alek already closed it, I will just be sore for a day or two.” She whispered. 

Viktor looked up at her in the mirror in front of them and shook his head, his eyes wet as he looked at her. He looked down at the red mark Alek had already closed and gave it a gentle kiss, “One moment of pain is too much.” He whispered to her. He looked down to the wound on her side that was covered in bandages right now and then looked back at her. She gave him a smile, “It was slicing spell… I was able to move so it glanced across my side instead of hitting me in the chest… it will take a day or two to feel but it will be ok too.” She promised.

Viktor slowly leaned down and kissed the bandage gently. His fingers traced her back and the deep bruise that looked like a corner and Hermione closed her eyes at the feeling of his fingers on her bare back, “When I hit the wall there was a picture frame…. Honestly, my back hurts the most… it was already sore.” She said softly. Viktor leaned down to place soft butterfly kisses along the new bruises making Hermione close her eyes and smile softly, she let the dress fall down to her waist and then slide to the floor and Viktor kept kissing past the new bruises to the old ones. Until he was kneeling on the floor at her back, and when he had covered her back with butterfly kisses he stopped and laid his head gently on her lower back, his hands on her hips. He felt his fear rolling through him like waves as he looked at all of her injuries and could barely breathe the thought of losing her forever swept through him.

“Mila… please…. Please.” He begged her softly, making Hermione’s eyes well with tears. She slowly turned until his head was resting on her stomach and his hands clenched at her hips. She carefully slid her fingers into his hair, gently messaging his scalp until he took a deep breath and looked up past her bare chest to her eyes, “Please……” He begged her, “I can’t lose you.”

Hermione cupped his face, her finger brushing his beard, “I don’t plan on going anywhere.” She whispered, taking in his kneeling form. When he nodded at her and looked back to her stomach he shook his head silently again seeing the bruising red mark where the spell that hit her across the room made contact and he gently placed his lips on it. He let the rest there like if he waited long enough the bruise and mark would fade away. After a moment he looked up to her face and slowly stood up to look at her face closely. His fingers brushed along her cheek like the gentle breeze, looking at the light mark and small split at the corner of her mouth and he reached down to let his lips trace the mark across her cheek until it hit her lips, and he brushed back and forth, barely touching her. 

Hermione closed her eyes and let her hands rest on his hips as he loved her… as he held her and felt her warmth… as he kissed every mark on her…... She knew he was doing this more for him than her…. Feeling her, loving her…reassuring himself she was alive and home… trying to kiss away her pain and wounds…... But that did not mean that she did not need every moment of it. Every kiss…. Every touch… every piece of love he was giving her… she soaked in it… basked in it and let it fill her up until her pain faded and all she could see and feel was his hands brushing her skin… his lips kissing away everything but him.

After Viktor finished kisseing the bruises on her neck he pulled back and she smiled up at him, “All better.” She whispered pouring all her love out of her eyes to him, “But you can give me as many of those as you want.”

Viktor shook his head, a tear sliding down his cheek, “I will do that every day all over your body… you don’t have to get hurt for me to do it.” He whispered to her, gently placing his hands on her cheeks, “Promise me.” He said again, his voice catching as he laid his forhead on hers.

Hermione pulled back to look him in the eyes, “Viktor Darian Krum… I love you…... so much…. More than anything and anyone else in this world.” She whispered laying her hands on his chest, “Your mom told me once that she named you Viktor because you were born early and yet you still conquered and survived... and she named you Darian because you were her gift sent from heaven…” Hermione paused to brush her thumbs over his cheeks, and gently across his lips, “but I think that you were my gift… I just had to wait for you.” She whispered up to him. 

Viktor laid his forhead on hers and took a moment to just breathe her in before pulling back, “You are my gift Mila… my greatest treasure… the meaning of my life….I love you… Обичам те.” He said pulling her in for a deep kiss, his tongue begged for entrance as soon as his lips touched hers. She quickly opened up to him, letting him control her, letting him love her as her hands clenched at his shirt. When her arms wrapped around his waist and she stepped closer he groaned and carefully walked her back to gently lift her onto the counter, never breaking the kiss. 

He quickly stepped between her open legs, pulling her hips to his as his kisses trialed down her chin to her neck and he bit softly by her ear making her moan deeply as she closed her eyes letting her head fall back. Hermione slid closer to the edge of the counter to push hard against him and listened to his groan as he pushed back and felt his hands tighten on her hips.

After a moment Viktor moved to brush his hands up and down over her sides, stroking so softly she could barely feel the movement. When his thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts she groaned deeply in her throat and when his hands cupped them, his thumbs moving to her nipples she arched her back to push against his hands, ignoring the pain and she reached for the buttons on his shirt. Viktor gently grabbed her hands and held them on his chest as he pulled back from her, seeing the flinch she had tried to hide. Hermione watched as he gasped trying to control himself as he looked down at her wild curls, full puffy lips, and deep eyes. “No Mila… you are still hurt……” He laid his forhead on hers again, still holding onto her wrists gently.

After a moment he pulled back and gently lifted her right arm and kissed the bandage wrapped around it, “You are going to shower while I get you some new clothes… the potion, food, some fun with friends and then sleep later.” He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips softly, “You will rest and heal… that is the most important.”

Hermione groaned up at him, her face pulled in a deep unsatisfied frown and Viktor smirked down at her, “You want more then sleep and rest… stop getting hurt.” He said simply leaning down one more time quickly to give her a quick hard kiss. He pulled back before she could get a hold of him and he carefully pulled her off the counter, “Now get in the shower, Mila.” He said walking to the door and paused putting his hands on the frame and leaning over to try and control his raging body before he opened the door. 

Hermione grinned at his back quietly walking over to brush her hands down his back, to gently squeeze his butt making him jump, “Fine… but at least I know I am not the only one suffering.” She whispered as her hands slid around his waist and brushed down and felt the hardness pushing against his pants and smiled when his body jerked forward, “What I would do to you, if you let me.” She whispered, her lips kissing his back.

Viktor’s hands clenched desperately at the door frame and he let his head fall forward as Hermione slid her fingers over him, brushing over his abs up to his chest to scrape his nipples through his shirt, making him jerk again against her. She moved her body across his, sliding back and forth across his back. Viktor groaned at the heat pouring off of her and closed his eyes tightly letting his head hit the door in front of him. “Mila.” He said in a soft begging voice.

Hermione smiled and gave him mercy, or so she thought it was mercy when she just laid against him and let her arms wrap tightly around him laying her face on his back for a moment. He went to move she shook her head and whispered, “Wait a minute?” She asked softly.

Viktor froze at her tone and took one of his hands to lay it over hers on his chest, letting her just hold him. After a moment she sighed and set her forhead on his back again after kissing his spine, “The other day when I first got here….” She paused with a small smile and could feel Viktor wanting to turn and hold onto her, but he waited for her get her thoughts out. “When Alek and Vlad and Andrian were all trying to make me feel better…. I saw you standing looking out the window when you were upset… I just wanted to walk up behind you and do this.” She whispered, her hands brushing gently his chest. “I wanted to hold onto you like an anchor.”

Viktor slowly stood up straight and let both of his hands lay over hers on his chest, he let his head fall back. “Mila.” He whispered his heart breaking at her tone and the way she held onto him.

Hermione shook her head, her arms tightening, “Its ok… I am here now… holding on to you…. And I am never letting you go.” She whispered her arms tightening even more around him.

Viktor nodded his hands tightening on hers, “Never letting you go.” He murmured to her.

Hermione nodded again taking a deep breath, “Ok…. Time to shower and then go eat.” She said kissing the center of his back again before pulling away. “Want to pick out a dress for me…... you have two options.” She said with a grin, turing and walking to get in the shower. Viktor turned to lean on door jam and groaned as he watched her slip off her kickers and step into the shower, “She is going to be the death of me.” He whispered turning back to the door and lay his head on it for a moment while he tried to calm his tight body.

After a moment he stepped out of the bathroom pulling the door closed and walked over to the closet pulling out the blue dress he knew was her favorite of the three, it was actually one that she had left here the last time she had visited. He sighed, he loved this dress on her, it was feminine and light, high lighting all her curves. Yet he knew that when she wore it, people looked because she was stunning in it. He grabbed one of his white lighter button up sweaters he would layer with in the summer and grinned at the thought of her wearing it over the dress. It was worth a try he thought shaking his head.

He walked out of the closet to see Adeline running back in the room, “Viktor…. Viktor… my room is purple, and it has a huge bed and it has a balcony like in Rapunzel and I can see the lake from it!” She yelled climbing back up onto his bed and jumping again. “I waved to Bella and Ana outside.”

Viktor smiled at her as Adeline jumped in circles, “Who is Rapunzel?” He asked leaning on one of the bed posts.

Adeline snorted as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Viktor, “She is a princess… She has hair longer then forever and she wears purple and pink…. Kind of like my new room.” She said as she ran in small circles on the bed, bouncing with each step.

Viktor grabbed the pillow from the air with his seeker reflexes shook his head, “What is longer then forever?” He asked confused.

Hermione snorted behind him, “Everyone knows longer then forever is as long as Rapunzel’s hair… and her Prince Charming uses it to climb up and rescue her.” She said tying the sash on her robe as she walked over to Viktor and took the pillow out of his hand.

Viktor shook his head, “I don’t understand anything you two say…. It is like you are speaking a different language.” He said with a frown.

Hermione threw the pillow at Adeline who fell back onto the on the bed giggling, “I think we will have to teach Viktor about all of these amazing things because he is so clueless.” Hermione said with a smile.

Adeline sat up nodding, “Yes… can we read the books to him and watch the movies.” She asked excitedly. 

“Movies…. Like the moving pictures?” Alek asked coming in.

Adeline nodded, “Yes…. Minnie Mouse says Viktor is clueless…. We need to teach him.” She said.

Viktor rolled his eyes, “You two are going to be impossible.” He said shaking his head handing Hermione her dress and his sweater. 

Hermione looked at the sweater and laughed, “Will you tell Alek about my injuries.” She asked walking back to the bathroom, “I would love some pain potion and Pepper up for now… but other than that I should be good.”

Alek looked at Viktor who nodded, “She is over all ok…. She is just sore and bruised, I looked and the only open wounds she had are the ones you already saw.” Viktor said quietly to Alek, “But later when she goes to bed, she will need the potion that puts her to sleep and heal her.... her back has more bruises and she has one on her stomach.”

Alek nodded handing Viktor two vials from his bag, “Here is a pain and a pepper up… it should give her about 3-4 hours before she starts to fade… as long as she doesn’t do any magic.” He said. Alek turned to Adeline, “Come on Bug.” He said holding out his hands to Adeline, “Lets let Hermione get dressed… I heard you like to fish.”

Adeline jumped up eyes wide, “Yes… my daddy used to take me fishing.” She said running across the bed and jumping into Aleks arms. “Are there fish in your lake.”

“Yep.” Alek said throwing Adeline over his shoulders as he walked out the door, “Our Papa… Mecho, he loves to fish…. I am sure he will take you… I hate fishing…. and so, do most of my brothers.”

Adeline snorted hanging upside down, “How do you not like to fish?” She asked, her hair swaying back and forth as he walked them down the hall.

Viktor shook his head as he watched them walk away. He turned and sat on the bed watching Hermione walk out of the bathroom. He shook his head at the way the blue dress hugged every curve. 

Hermione walked over and laid her hands-on Viktor’s shoulders, “Ready to go downstairs and have lunch?” She asked.

Viktor shook his head, his face level with her beautiful chest that was on display, a mark from Hogwarts showing on her shoulder. “No.” He said reaching a finger out to trace the V on her dress. “You need a jumper.”

Hermione burst out laughing, “Viktor, it is like 32 degrees out.” She said, “I will boil in a jumper.”

Viktor sighed fingering the thin straps on her dress, “Fine….” His hand tailed down her waist to follow along the hem at her thighs, “But I don’t like it.” He mumbled.

Hermione laughed gently reaching out to cup his cheeks, “It is just a dress Viktor.” She said.

Viktor shook his head, “It is not just a dress on you Mila… on you it is a sin.” He groaned his hands coming to lay on the outside of her thighs, “On you it looks like perfection.” He said looking up to Hermione’s face and smiled at her clean dewy skin, freckles skimming across her cheeks. “But you could wear a potato sack and you would still be breath taking.” He said looking at her the way her now clean hair hung down her back, still slightly damp as it curled in the heat.

Hermione leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, “You are not so bad either.” She said her fingers brushing through his beard for a moment before sliding a finger down his nose to trace his lips. “In fact, you are pretty stunning.” She said making him grin.

Viktor shook his head, “You will not distract me witch.” He said reaching over to grab the potion’s Alek gave him, “Take these and then I will feed you.” He said watching her quickly swallow down the vials before reaching over to set them on her nights stand.

Hermione frowned, “Viktor what are we going to do with the girls?” She asked with a soft frown, her hands resting on his shoulders.

Viktor gave her a smile, “We are going to take care of them… you and me… Mama and Papa… Alek… Vlad… Adrian.” He said with a shrug.

Hermione frowned, “But… just springing this on all of you… I know that Kingsley is asking me… not all of you.” She said. 

Viktor frowned, “There is no you or me… just us Mila… and those girls need US.” He said holding her hips. 

Hermione bit her lip looking at him, worry still in her eyes, “But you just asked me to Marry you…. We are just starting our life… and two little girls are a huge commitment…. A lifetime commitment.” She whispered knowing she would not be able to leave the girls yet knowing what she was asking of Viktor.

Viktor shook his head at her, “Mila…... you silly witch… as soon as I saw them sitting in your lap… as soon as they looked up at me with their big eyes… they became ours… we will protect them… I protect all of you.” He said 

Hermione smiled at him, her eyes watering, “Are you sure?”

Viktor smiled up ath her, his hands going up to cup his cheeks, “Mila…. We are together and we will take care of them… you and me…” He reached up and kissed her lightly, “IS that what you want?”

Hermione nodded, “I need to take care of them.” She said, “I feel it in my heart…. they need me.”

Viktor shook his head, “No… they need us.” He said making her smile at him. He set his hands on her hips and gave her a gentle push back, so she took a step back. “Come on love…. Let’s go” He said sliding his hand into hers, leading her to the door. He stopped in the hall when she pulled her hand from his and walked back to grab his sweater off the bed and came back out to him.

“Mila… It is to hot for that.” He said shaking his head with a raised eyebrow, sliding his hand back into hers and pulled her down that hall, “I will just rip the eyes out of anyone who stares to long.” He said grinning with a shrug.

Hermione burst out laughing, before she leaned on his shoulder as they walked down the stairs, “I am sorry.” She said softly.

Viktor wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “Why are you sorry?” He asked kissing her curls.

Hermione sighed, “For making you worry.” She said wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked out the doors to the garden.

Viktor paused looking down at her, “Silly Witch… I always worry about you… even when you are standing right here next to me, I worry…” He whispered kissing her nose, “I will spend the rest of my life worrying about you… about the girls sitting over there.” He said looking over the table before looking back down at her, “….one day our children… it is my right as your husband.” He said.

Hermione smiled up at him, “You are not my husband yet.” She said laughing.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, “I have been your husband in my heart since the day agreed to visit my home… and you have been my wife in my heart since you walked into my house all those summers ago.” Viktor pulled her hand up to kiss the ring on her finger, “This is just for the world to see that you are mine.... and the ceremony is for them to see what is already in my heart.” He whispered.

Hermione smiled up at him softly, “You always say just the right things.” She said, “You say the things in my heart.” She pulled her hand from his to cup his cheek, “You have been in my heart since the first time I kissed you…” Viktor smiled down at her, “In the library…after all of those weeks we spent together.” She closed her eyes remembering, “You had waited for weeks and weeks… I had seen that you had been wanting to kiss me, but you were so patient… you always let me lead in everything…. always put me first… my thoughts, my wants, my needs… you even made me kiss you, so you knew it was 100% fine with me.” Hermione brushed her fingers through his beard gently, “I knew the moment your lips touched mine that you were supposed to be mine… well I hoped anyway.”

Viktor smirked down at her, “I know that I came off all confident and strong…. But I felt the same way…. I knew in my heart we were supposed to be together…... but I always worried you would find someone better then me.” He whispered, shaking her head. “My greatest fear has been losing you since the moment I met you.”

Hermione shook her head softly, “Silly Viktor… you will never lose me… I am here.” She said putting her hand on his chest over his heart. 

Viktor put his hand over hers, “I love Mila…. Always.” Letting his forhead rest on hers, his lips pressing hers tenderly. 

Hermione smiled against his lips, “I love you too…” She looked over at the table by the lake and saw all their family and Viktor’s team laughing and joking around, “Come on Viktor… lets go eat.” She said with a grin.

Viktor kissed her temple looking down at her, “Ok… your stomach is overruling my undying declarations of love.” He said smirking.

Hermione laughed up at him, “All I had was a muffin when we woke up.... I wanted to save room for all of the food they were bringing.” She said with a grin. 

Viktor grinned down at her, “Fine just make sure you lie to Ivan…. His wife probably made the Kebapche and it will be horrible but none of us have the heart to tell him.” He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and walking her out to the table. 

“MIONE.” Was yelled as they walked up to the table, “You are ok?”

Hermione laughed as she walked up, “I am fine…. Just hungry.” She called out.

Viktor pulled his wand and took the chair at head of the table and transfigured it into a bench, “I see that I am nothing now that Mila is here.” He said quickly conjuring some pillows with a smirk. Hermione laughed at the table as Viktor helped her around the bench to sit down. Viktor settled down next to her, his arm across the back of the bench and let his legs stretch out as he looked out around the table. He was surrounded by every single person that he loved and cherished. His mother with Bella sitting in her lap, his father who was walking from the lake with Adeline, his brothers laughing with his team and his coach and now Hermione sitting next to him. 

Hermione turned as Adeline ran up and squeezed in next to her on the bench, “Minnie Mouse guess what…. Guess what.” She said pushing Hermione closer to Viktor as she sat on the end of the bench. 

Hermione leaned against Viktor carefully, “What Little Bug?” She asked with small smile.

Adeline began to swing her legs back and forth as she looked over at Hermione, “Baba Mecho said there were a million fish in the lake, and we can go fishing tomorrow.” She said looking at the plate that Hermione pulled in front of her.

“A million… that is a lot.” Hermione said with a grin, filling up Adeline’s plate with a small amount of food from each dish. Hermione looked over at Mecho grinning before looking at Adeline, “Well I guess you should catch some then.” She said with a grin. 

Adeline bounced on the bench making Hermione burst out laughing, “I KNOW.” Adeline said all excited, “We are gonna catch dinner Baba Mecho said and I am going to be his favorite because I am the only one who is excited to fish with him… and I told him that I even like to put on the worm myself he said that I was the bravest.” 

Viktor tapped Adeline’s head over Hermione’s shoulder making Adeline grin over Hermione’s lap at him, “Can I fish with you?” He asked.

Adeline nodded reaching out to take a bite of food off her plate, “Fine, but you can’t slow us down… me and Baba Mecho are going to be up early and finishing all day.” She said a with a mouth full of food.

Ludmil snorted into his cup, “Yes…. Viktor you can’t slow them down.” He said taking a bit of his lunch.

Viktor shook his head, “Well I have to go to work in the morning, but I will join you in the afternoon.” He said.

Adeline tilted her head as she looked at him, “What do you do at work… don’t you just play?” She asked climbing up on the bench to sit on her feet, taking another bite of food.

Viktor shook his head, “We run drills, work out our bodies because it takes a lot of work to be that active that long and then we do a lot of flying.” He said pulling a plate over to him, starting to fill it with the different dishes his team had brought. 

Adeline grinned at him, “I LOVE to fly…. Mommy used to take me sometimes… but she was not very good.” She said with a shrug, “Will you take me flying?” She asked him, her mouth open as she chewed.

“Close your mouth.” Viktor said giving Adeline a smile said pulling one of her curls, “And yes… I love to fly…. You and me little bug will fly as much as you want.” He said, the hand on the back of the bench going over to cup Hermione’s neck.

Adeline looked to Hermione, “Minnie Mouse, do you fly with Viktor too?” She asked taking a drink.

Viktor snorted and pulled one of Hermione curls this time, “Mila doesn’t fly.” He said with a grin.

“Yes, she does….” Harrys voice called out to the table making them all turn to look at him, “Just not on brooms…. Only dragons.” He said with a grin.

Hermione jumped up and ran around the table, “How is Percy?” She asked softly, giving Harry a quick hug.

Harry pulled back and smiled at her, “He is ok…. Just needs some time to recover… George, Ginny and Bill are with him and Fred, Molly and Author were on the way when I left.” He said.

Hermione bit her lip, “Does Ron know?’ She asked softly.

Harry shook his head, “From what I heard… they don’t know where Ron is… he has been gone since last Saturday… Molly and Author have been looking for him.” He whispered, “They think he ran away because he was ashamed…. They did not want to tell you and make you worry… Ginny didn’t know either.” He said his, his head cupping her neck. 

Hermione sighed rubbing her forhead, “Ok… is everyone ok from our little trip?” She asked with a small smile.

Harry snorted, “Yes the field trip was lovely.” He said before his eyes narrowed at her face, his finger coming up to tip her chin to the side, “Although I don’t remember that mark on you.” He said looking at her mouth, his eyes narrowed on her neck, “Or that one?” He growled out.

Hermione shrugged and grinned, “You left me alone…. I am not responsible for what happens when you do that.” She said.

Harry rolled his eyes, “We can’t leave you alone for 5 minutes.” He muttered then looked her in the eyes, “But you are ok?”

Hermione gave him grin, “Fine… no lasting damage.” She said with a shrug.

Harry threw an arm over her shoulders, “Kingsley wanted to come and talk to you…. And Neville and Luna wanted to know if they could come see you too.” He said walking them over to the table.

Hermione looked to Viktor who looked at his family and team, who all nodded welcoming more of Hermione friends to get to know her.

Mecho took out his wand and aimed at the sky muttering new wards. 

Harry pulled Hermione’s wand from his pocket and threw a Patronus his stag coming out and sent the message to Kingsley then tried to hand Hermione her wand, “Oh here you want this back?” He said with a grin.

Hermione shook her head and waved her hand, “Just keep it for now… who knows when you will need it.” She said sitting down next to Viktor again.

Harry walked over to take an empty seat by Georgi and stuck her wand in his pocket and Viktor narrowed his eyes, “Mila…. Is that your wand?” He asked tightly, eyes narrowed at her.

Hermione nodded down at her plate, filling it up with different foods, “What…. Oh yea…. Harry’s wand was broken a few months ago… so now he uses mine.” She said not looking up while poking at the Kebapche on her plate, it looked like a worm… a sick worm.

Viktor closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Mila… did Harry have your wand while you were dealing with the three Death Eaters today?” He asked, his tone frigid.

Hermione finally looked up at Viktor in confusion, “Of course… I gave it to him to use.” She said not understanding why he was upset. “He always takes it before we have to do something… or he holds it to make wards… actually he almost always has it lately.” She said with a shrug.

Viktor looked at her with narrowed eyes, “So you gave him your main defense of making magic and then went into battle?” He asked his tone hard, a scowl on his face.

Hermione was confused her eyes wide as she looked at Harry who gave her a grin, “Um, yes…. He needed it and I was not planning on fighting anyone… but even if I was, he would still get my wand…. He doesn’t do wandless magic as well as I do.” She said matter fact-ly. 

Viktor began to mumble under his breath, eyes closed, head shaking as Harry flicked his wrist at Hermione making her jump when his wandless tap hit her shoulder. “I can do wandless magic.” He mouthed across the table at her with a grin.

Hermione’s eyes narrowed and she shook her head, “Not as good as me.” She mouthed back, pointing a finger at him, and sending a shock that hit him hard enough that his chair pushed back an inch as he rubbed his chest with narrowed eyes. The table watched as Harry gave an evil grin and shook his head as he flipped his finger back at her and Hermione held her hand up flicking the spell away so it hit Ludmil in the face making him shout out in pain when it hit his nose making his eyes water.

Hermione’s eyes got big and she whispered sorry to Ludmil before biting her lip. Viktor opened his eyes to look over at Ludmil who was holding his nose, the rest of the table covering grins and laughter with their hands and then at Harry and Hermione who were sitting with innocent looks on their faces and he sighed.

Viktor looked Hermione in the eyes and shook his head, “You are KILLING me… you know this right… KILLING me...” He muttered with a scowl.

Hermione snorted leaning over to kiss his cheek, “NO what is gonna kill you is this Kebapche.” She whispered into his ear making his eyes widen as he burst out laughing. Hermione looked over at Ludmil and mouthed, “Sorry.” again and smiled when Ludmil shook his head but grinned at her.

“So, you don’t fly on brooms, but you fly on dragons?” Georgi said sitting back in his chair to look at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, “It was one time…. One time that was it…… and it was not like we had a choice.” She said pointing at Harry who was filling up his plate with food.

Harry shook his head, “Oh…… we had a choice, if you remember Ginny and I both agreed to take the stairs…... you said no.” He said the no in along drawn out voice and grin, “You said… Let’s take the dragon.”

Hermione shook her head, eyes narrowed, “That is a gross misrepresentation.” She said sitting back against Viktor’s chest holding up her hands and began to count off, “First it was by far the fastest way to get out, second we could not just leave him down there, and third it was probably the safest way out…. probably.” She said with a grin.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t disagree…. Ginny will disagree adamantly… but we did get to ride the dragon… which you know I will always take a flying way out of anything.” He said with a shrug taking a bite of some kind of pasta, “This is delicious.” He said.

Nik grinned over at him, “Thank you… I made it.” He said proudly before turning to Hermione, “So, you rode a dragon out of where?” He asked.

Hermione shook her head, “NO where important.” She said waving her hand.

Harry snorted again, “Out of the caverns from the Bank after we stole a cup out of a vault.” He said still eating, not looking up at he surprised looks he was getting.

Hermione took a roll and threw it at Harry’s head making him look up at her with a grin.

“Actually, it was Hermione’s ideal….” He said sitting back wiggling his eyes brows at her making her narrow her eyes at him, “She said…. Let’s break into the Bank……..steal the cup with some Polyjuice Potion…….and the wand I stole and” He paused taking a sip of his water, “And when we got stuck surrounded by Goblins and Death Eaters 300 hundred feet underground… she said let’s ride the dragon out of here.” He said with a shrug.

Hermione rubbed her forhead and then gave a bright smile at the group looking at her in shook and humor, “It was not quite like that.” She snarled looking over at Harry, “Besides, you didn’t have a better ideal.” She muttered.

Harry shrugged, “Your ideal was the best ideal…... and you did have the chucks of hair you had ripped out of her head on your way out for the Polyjuice Potion…” He said sitting forward to take another bit of food before looking up at her with a grimace, “But I am not going to lie, it was creepy seeing you look like her.” He said shuttering, “Please don’t ever do that again.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned, “Not high on my list, I promise.” She said taking another bite of food.

Adeline pulled on Hermione’s dress, “How big was the dragon?” She asked all excited.

Hermione shrugged, “Not that big.” She said looking over at Harry who shook his head and mouthed, “liar” to her.

She used her finger to send another shock at Harry making him snort when it hit his forhead.

Hermione sighed, “Ok it was kind of big…. Ummm like the size of a small house.” Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she threw up her hands, “OK… it was like the size of a big house.” She muttered.

Viktor was tapping his lip as he looked at her, then he looked at Harry who gave him a grin, “It was about the twice the size of your Fireball, Viktor.” Harry said with a smirk.

Viktor shook his head with a raised eyebrow, “Mila… I think we have a lot to talk about.” He whispered.

Nik shook his head, “No… I think she should tell the stories now…. So, we all can hear.” He said with a grin, the rest of the table agreeing and laughing.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry who grinned at her, but looked down when Adeline pulled on her dress again, “Was riding a dragon like riding a broom?” She asked eyes wide.

Hermione shrugged looking down at Adeline, “I wouldn’t know, I have never really ridden a broom.” She said truthfully. “I have only been on a broom once.”

The entire table stopped eating and talking to look at her with wide eyes, unable to imagine not flying when that is all they did for hours every single day “Wait… so you have never flown… like really flown?” Kiril asked eyes wide.

Hermione shrugged, her cheeks turning pink, “Umm no…not really… I am good, though... I have plenty of other things to do.” She mumbled making Viktor smile over at her.

Ivan pointed at her, “How do you know you are good without flying if you have never really tried it?” He asked in confusion.

Hermione shrugged, “Umm well…. I just don’t see the point on falling to my death from up in the air on a small piece of wood.” She mumbled, her blush darkening.

Ivan turned to Viktor who was smirking as his hand brushed Hermione back, “You let her not fly…. You don’t make her go with you?” He asked eyes wide.

Viktor snorted, “I don’t tell Hermione anything that she can or cannot do.” He said brushing his thumb over her shoulder until she relaxed against him again, “I learnt in the first week of knowing her that she has her own mind and will listen to the things you tell her and make her own decisions… and while I have asked her to fly with me… I will never try to make her.” He looked down at her and grinned, “Although now that I know that she rides dragons I might ask her a bit more.”

Hermione snorted, “While the thought of riding another dragon holds slightly less fear for me then a broom because it is at least a huge animal I can hold onto and it has a mind and not inanimate…... It was still terrifying…… so no thank you to ALL flying… I will stay on the ground and watch you all try to kill yourselves on the toothpick of wood.” She said primly making the group laugh.

“So Hermione, you don’t like to fly, but you ride dragons… you finished all of your schooling 2 years early, while doing extra classes, you can do wandless wordless magic well enough that you gave your wand away...… what else should we know about you?” Georgi asked her.

Hermione shrugged and smiled, “I am just a normal witch.” She said taking a bite of food, “Honestly sometimes I wonder why someone like Viktor loves me.”

Georgi looked at her closely, “What do you mean someone like Viktor…. You mean because he is famous?” He asked sitting back in his chair wanting to hear her answer.

Hermione looked up in surprise and knew there was an undertone to his question, she knew he was asking more than he was asking out loud with words. Hermione sat her fork down, carefully, “Well yes, that was part of it when we first met…. I remember sitting in the library wondering why Viktor sat with me.” She smiled over at Viktor who just smiled back at her, letting her answer. “He was this young handsome Quidditch player and even if I didn’t really know OF him or watch him…... I would have been stupid not to know who he was with EVERYONE talking about it in the school.” She said with a shrug. She bit her lip, “And if he was some stupid, jerky Quidditch player it would have been easier to walk away… to not wonder why he was with me….but then I got to know him and realized he is so smart… like bloody brilliant in all subjects…well except History of magic… he always hated that one.” She said softly with a chuckle.

Viktor shook his head and mumbled, “I hated that course.” Making his parents laugh and Hermione shake her head, “I told you if you just applied yourself to the class the same way that you worked at transfiguration you would have gotten higher marks.” Hermione said back softy making his coach grin at them.

Hermione turned back to Georgi, “Viktor was always kind, even with his scowl… he scowled at everyone so they would leave him alone, but if you had the courage to come up and asked him something… he always answered and if you were lucky, he even gave you a smile.” She murmured tilting her head, “He was always a gentleman, letting me decide everything about everything… never pushed me if I didn’t want to be pushed…. But more than that he learned who I was and began to know when to leave me be and when to push me when I was just being stubborn……… he took the time to get to know me… not who everyone thought I was, he would see and hear what they would say about me… but he took the time to find out who I really… really was… better than any other friend I had ever had.” She said softly looking over at Harry who gave her a smile back, knowing he had taken advantage of their friendship for a long time.

Hermione grinned, “Viktor is stubborn… like really stubborn… the most stubborn person I have ever met.” She said looking over at Viktor who was rolling his eyes, “But goodness…. is he sweet and giving and caring… he will give you the shirt off his back if you need it…. Will do and give anything for his friends and family to make them happy.” She smiled shaking her head, “He works hard at everything he does…. Everything…. quidditch, family, school, me…. “ She took a moment to look over at Viktor, “He is always pausing to think…… and I know that some people think that he is slow or not very smart when he does this but really he is just carful with his thoughts and words.” She shrugged, “He is the first person I go to for advice, for love, for a push when I need it, he is the person that has the purest heart that I have ever met.”

Hermione looked over at Georgi and shrugged, “So to answer your question, yes I sometimes wonder why Viktor is with me because he is famous…. But mostly because he is who he is…. inside and out… famous is just part of that because he works so hard… and it’s the stuff under that I look at…that I love.” She said picking her fork back up, “How can someone that wonderful want to be with a crazy, stubborn, always in trouble witch?” She asked with a grin pausing to look at Viktor who was just starting at her softly, “Plus he is really handsome…. So that doesn’t hurt.” She said with a grin, making Viktor smirk and shake his head, leaning forward to kiss her gently.

Hermione looked over to see Ana wiping a tear away and her brothers grinning at them, but it was his team that was looking at them shaking their heads and grinning at her that made her smile back with a small shrug.

Georgi picked up his fork and took a bite, nodding at Hermione, “Well that was a good answer.” He said, “So now you will tell us more stories of how you met and got together…. we have 5 years to catch up on.” He said with a grin making Hermione laugh. “What is this story about a basilisk.”


	23. Chapter 23- Memories Part Two

Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes as she looked over at Viktor, knowing it was his fault that his team knew about the basilisk. “You have a big mouth.” She muttered to him making him shrug and grin down at her as he continued to eat with one hand, his other hand trailing fingers over her shoulder where it was still leaning on the back of the bench.

Adeline looked over at her, “What is a Basilisk?” She asked eyes wide, nose scrunched.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully, “Well it is basically a giant snake….” She said making Adeline shiver dramatically and whispered loudly, “I don’t like snakes.”

Hermione nodded down at her, reaching over to cut up some of Adeline’s food, “Well I don’t either… and honestly it was more Harry then me that dealt with it… I only saw it once and then spent the rest of the year…” She paused looking down at Adeline who was looking at her with wide eyes, biting her lip, “Umm sleeping…. I spent the rest of the year sleeping.” She said with a small smile.

Adeline looked at her with a frown, “Like Sleeping Beauty?” She asked picking up her fork and taking another bite.

Hermione nodded, “Exactly like Sleeping Beauty.” She said grimace, looking up at the team who were looking at her with narrowed eyes.

Ludmil spoke up first, “What is Sleeping Beauty?” He asked confused.

“WHO is sleeping beauty.” Adeline said rolling her eyes over at him, “It is about a Princess who pricks her finger and she is put under a sleeping curse… she sleeps for a hundred years until her Prince Charming comes and wakes her up.” She said with a grin.

Georgi looked over at Hermione, “And how long did you sleep for Mione?” He asked his eyebrow raised.

Hermione shrugged, “A while.” She muttered looking down at her own plate.

The group turned to Harry when he spoke up, “It was only a few months…. But it was Hermione that figured it out and told me what it was…. Well gave me a paper that told me…. I just went down to the cavern to wake Ginny up and then we kil….” He trailed off looking over Adeline who was staring at him, “Well we put it to sleep… forever.” He mumbled.

Hermione grinned over at Harry but looked to Alek who raised a hand, “Wait so you are telling us that you…... Hermione.” He said pointing at her, “Saw the basilisk first… where did you see it?” 

“I didn’t actually see it; I was using a mirror… if I had seen it, I would have di….” She paused and smiled at Adeline, “Well any way.” Hermione murmured looking thoughtful for a moment, “I believe it was the south corridor to the courtyard.” She said lips pursed as she tried to think, “Or maybe It was east… I can’t fully remember; I mean give me a break we were like 12 years old.” She said taking a bite not looking up at the surprised faces around the table. 

Ludmil shook his head, “So you faced a basilisk when you were 12 years old…. Inside the halls of your school?” He asked rubbing his chin. “You school seems dangerous.”

Hermione looked over at Harry and shrugged, “Well we didn’t plan it… it was not exactly a choice… and it was actually better than the year before… I did not like Fluffy… or the devils snare and I could have done without the wizard’s chess.” Hermione said rolling her eyes. “And our school had some challenges, but most of them were from…. Well you know who.” 

Vlad looked over at her in surprise, “I have never heard that you played wizards chess…. We could play together.” He said with a grin.

Harry snorted, shaking his head, “Hermione doesn’t play… if I recall correctly, she said…what was it Minnie…” Harry looked over at Hermione with a grin, “It was totally barbaric.” He said in a prime tone, with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Well when you have to play as one of the actual pieces and risk getting pulverized… you would have an aversion to it also.” She said back primly making Harry laugh at her.

Vlad shook his head, “What do you mean actual piece?” He asked, his head tilted.

Harry looked over at Vlad, “It was a giant board and we had to play as pieces to get across the room.” He said.

Vlad’s eyes narrowed, “So if the piece was taken off the board…...” He said

Harry nodded, “It was taken off the board… violently.”

Vlad’s eyes narrowed, “And you played this game at 11 years old…. You could have been killed.” He exclaimed.

Hermione shrugged, “Well yes…. But we didn’t die… we were fine.” She said taking a bite of food making Harry laugh at her. Hermione stuck her tongue out at him making the table laugh.

Ivan held up a hand, “What is Devil’s snare.” He asked.

Hermione shook her head, “It is a vine that wraps around you and will cho…” She paused looking at Adeline who was staring up at her with big eyes, “Um, hug you until you go to sleep.”

“Yea makes you sleep forever.” Muttered Harry making Hermione narrow her eyes at him, “Its true.” He said with a shrug, the table looking at him with wide eyes.

“You spend a lot of time around stuff that makes you fall asleep.” Adeline said pushing her curls back. Viktor snorted and Hermione elbowed him in the stomach and whispered, “Shut it.”

Adeline looked up at Hermione, “What is a Fluffy?” She asked tilting her head.

Harry grinned over at Adeline, “It is a giant three headed dog…. Like bigger than this gazebo.” He said pointing around them, to the cover over the large round table.

Adeline eyes got big, “And you played with him?” She asked her smile large and bouncing in her seat. “Do you think he can come play with me…. I love dogs.”

Hermione’s smile looked more like a cringe, “More like…... we Ummm did not really play with him…. We more… well… he was not really friendly.” She paused looking over at Harry who shrugged at her with a grin. “But we did help him get a new home in the forbidden forest.” She said nodding thoughtfully “… now he plays with all of the other …. umm creatures… and animals.” She said looking at Harry who winced.

“I am never going into the forbidden forest again… those spiders were terrifying.” Harry muttered, shivering at the memory.

Ludmil looked over at Harry, “I know I don’t like spiders but how bad can they be?” He asked.

Harry looked up at Ludmil, “It was more about the size….and quantity.” He said, Hermione quickly covering Adeline’s ears as Harry shook his head, “Like most of them are bigger than this table… some of them as big as this gazebo… and hundreds of them… so many.” He shivered, “Never again…I still can’t believe Hagrid sent us in there to talk to them… when all they did was want to eat us.”

Ludmil shook his head again, “You talked to the spiders?” He asked confused.

Harry shook his head, “Just the one that Hagrid had kept as a pet for a while.” He said, “He was the father to most of the spiders and he was about the size of this gazebo…... his eyes were like large dinner plates…. All 8 of them.” He whispered shivering. 

Ivan looked over, “Who is Hagrid?” He asked. “And why did her keep such dangerous pets?”

Hermione grinned, “Oh that is our schools Game Keeper and later he became our Care of Magic Creatures Professor… he is one of my favorites… even if his lessons don’t always go as planned.” She said with a smile taking her hands-off Adeline’s ears, who had just kept eating like nothing was going on. “And he liked all kinds of unique pets… he once got a dragon…... but they took it away when it was still small.”

Harry pointed his fork ath Hermione and snorted, “You mean his lessons never went as planed… you remember Buckbeak… He nearly killed Malfoy and then we had to use your time tuner to save Buckbeak’s life.” He said shaking his head.

Ludmil shook his head again, “Who is Buckbeak?” He asked, turning to look up into the most beautiful witches eyes he had ever seen before when she murmured, “Buckbeak is a Hippogriff that we got to meet when we were in our 3rd year… he lived with us for a while at headquarters.. he is back with Hagrid now.” Luna’s soft voice carried on the wind, her white hair fluttering as she smiled softy, “I could never really blame him for what he did to Malfoy… he was provoked after all.” She whispered.

Hermione jumped from her seat with a huge smile running over to pull Luna into a soft hug, “Luna……Are you ok?” She asked softy.

Luna smiled hugging her back, “As well as one could be after another round of Death Eaters.” She said softly, “Only a few scratches and bumps.” She said with a shrug.

Hermione smiled at her, “Thank goodness, I have been so worried… and Neville?” She asked.

“Present.” Was called out back behind Luna, “We are coming.” Neville said walking with Kingsley.

Hermione threw her arms around Neville’s neck and he lifted her up, not noticing her flinch when his arms hit her back. Viktor did notice and snarled sitting forward in his chair but paused when Hermione pulled back smiling.

Hermione slid down Neville’s arms, “You are ok?” She said cupping his cheek and turning his face side to side to see a deep cut.

Neville shook his head and smiled down at her, “I am fine Minnie.” He shook his head, “You on the other hand are in trouble…... what were you thinking… you promised no fighting.” He said frowning.

Hermione rolled her eyes and slid her arm through Neville’s walking him to the table as she nodded at Kingsley who gave her a small nod and smile, “I didn’t plan it… you would think, that everyone thinks I went in and picked out Death Eaters to battle and started it all.” She said rolling her eyes.

Neville chuckled, “Well you have been known to do that.” He said walking up to the table with her.

Hermione snorted, “Not all of the time…… and not when I promise to be good.” She said with a sweet smile that made Neville burst out laughing and the table look on with wide eyes.

Adeline spoke up first, “Do you get in a lot of trouble Minnie Mouse?” She asked eyes wide.

Hermione shook her head no as Neville said “Yep.” Hermione elbowed him in the stomach and Neville leaned over to look Adeline in the eyes, “So are you the little Princess that we went into save today?” He asked with a grin.

Adeline nodded up at him, “Me and my sister.” She said pointing over at Ana who was feeding Bella, “But you didn’t save me…. Minnie Mouse did.” She said.

Hermione grinned down at Adeline, “Actually…. This is Neville and he was one of the people outside working hard to make sure no one else came in to get us.” She said, “Him, Luna and Kingsley.” She said pointing over at Luna and Kingsley, “It is because of them we are ok.”

Adeline nodded, “It is very nice to meet you.” She said holding her hand out, “I hope that you are ok.” She said pointing at Neville’s cut.

Neville shrugged, “Doesn’t even hurt.” He said with a grin.

Hermione just shook her head as she grinned at him, after a moment she turned to the table, “Everyone I would like you to meet Neville.” She said laying a hand on his arm still looped though hers, “Luna.” She said pointing at Luna who gave small soft smile, “and Kingsley.” She said pointing at him when he gave a nod and wave to the group.

Hermione looked at the 3 additions, “We are eating lunch, and everyone is picking on Harry and I about our school days.” She said with a grin.

Neville snorted, walking around to the table to an empty seat, “You three did tend to get in a lot of trouble over the years.” He said sitting down into a chair, pointing at Hermione with a grin, “Wherever Hermione, Harry, Ron and Eventually Ginny went… trouble followed.”

Hermione shook her head as she went back to sit down, “It is not my fault trouble always found us… we just had to take care of it.” She said.

Kingsley grinned at her as he pulled a seat over by Mecho out, “It never was your fault.” He said with a grin making Hermione shake her head at him and roll her eyes. 

Harry snorted, “But …...It wasn’t our fault.” He said with a grin, making Neville laugh and Hermione giggle.

Luna walked over to slide into the seat that Ludmil had conjured after pushing Nik over and sat carefully, “I have to agree with Hermione… it is not her fault.” She murmured, “How can it be her fault when it came looking for her… but if it was going to look for anyone… no better one then Hermione since she could get all of us out of almost anything.” She said with a soft smile.

Harry grinned, “Here, here…. If I am going to find trouble, I want to find it only with Hermione.” He called out making Hermione roll her eyes at him but grin. “But in our defense… it was usually her looking for the trouble.’ He said with a grin.

Neville grinned, “Or her chasing it…” He said pulling out a plate.

Hermione groaned putting her head in her hands, “Well if all of you had not been constantly getting or falling into trouble, I would not have to come and bail you out headfirst.” She said rolling her eyes.

Neville shook his head, “I think you are talking about Harry… not me… I was good.” He said with a grin.

Luna pulled a plate in front of her and looked to Ludmil who smiled down at her and began to fill it with food for her, Luna smiled across the table at Harry, “Harry as much as I Love you… I think Neville is right.” She murmured not noticing the way Ludmil looked from her to Harry with narrowed eyes, “I mean I never really got into trouble… more just found myself following you into it.” She murmured tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Hermione grinned and pointed, “See… Harry you were the problem here… I was just along for the ride.” She said with a shrug.

Harry throw his hands up, “Not my faut either… I was innocent… not my fault I was chosen by Voldemort as an obsession.” He said shaking his head.

Hermione grinned at him, “Fine… fine…. fine… You were led into trouble and we all followed close behind.” She said looking over at Luna who gave her a smile back. 

Harry nodded, “Thank you.” He muttered rolling his eyes but smiling over at Hermione, “I guess if I had to choose… whenever I am in trouble, I always want you there Minnie.” He turned to Neville and Luna, “And you two and Ginny…. Who knows where I would be without you guys.”

“We love you.” Neville looked at Harry with a grin, then winked over at Hermione, “I mean why do you think we keep following you… not for your good looks or the stellar pay.” He said making Hermione laugh and Luna give a small smile, as she took a tiny bite of food, “I know it is not for the free room and board at your house… cause I have to say that the accommodations you supply us with are not that great… my back still hurts and my ears still ring.”

Hermione snorted into her drink, “OH MY GOD.” She exclaimed, looking at Neville with a twinkle in her eye, “I totally forgot about Mrs. Black.” She said laughing.

Luna shook her head, eyes wide, “How do you forget about that painting… I mean I normally dream of Crumple Horned Snorkack’s and Blibbering Humdingers’s but sometimes when I am having a particularly bad dream, I can hear Mrs. Black screaming at you still.” She said taking a sip of her water, “She really was not very nice.” She closed her eyes for a moment, “Or sometimes I think it is a bad dream and wake up and she really is screaming.”

Ludmil looked over at Luna with a small thoughtful smile before turning to Hermione. “What painting.” He asked, letting his arm fall on the back of Luna’s chair.

Hermione shook her head, looking over at Harry, “I really do hate saying mean things Harry but I would cut that entire wall out of the house and put it in the bottom of the ocean if I were you.” Hermione turned to Ludmil, “The place that we stayed for a while had a painting that would say… well scream her hatred of me.” She said with a grin.

Ludmil tilted his head to the side, “Why did she hate you?” He asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, “She hates EVERYONE… but because Hermione was not pureblood, she really hater her.” Harry turned to Hermione, “and we have been trying to get her removed… it is stuck…. like not moveable…... like she cursed the painting so she cannot leave the house.” He said covering his face, “I opened the windows the other day and she screamed there was too much light… I had a cleaning crew come in and clean and she said I was lazy for not doing it myself… I had another wizard come to cut her off the wall and he said it was not possible… so I hired someone to cut out the entire wall and he said every time he tried to cut it….. magic put it back together again.” Harry groaned, “I can’t take any more of her screaming… I am coming to live with you.” He said letting his head fall onto the table.

Hermione looked over at Neville who was trying to hide his laughter behind his cup and Luna who looked perplexed as she said softly, Harry… you know you can do magic… right?” She murmured.

When Harry’s head snapped up with a look of utter disbelief, Hermione and Neville threw their heads back laughing until tears slid down their faces. Luna shrugged thoughtfully, “You just have to find the right removal spell… or I guess you could move out.” She said with a soft smile making Hermione and Neville laugh even harder as Harry’s eyes narrowed at them.

Harry shook his head, “I still do not know why I am friends with you guys… I really don’t.” He said rubbing his forhead, “You are the worst…. I hate all of you.”

Luna looked over and spoke up softly, “Because we are the only ones who sat with you on the train and at the table our first year?” She asked confused, making Hermione and Neville look at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing again. Viktor even chuckled behind Hermione his arm resting back along the bench again, his hand tucked in her curls. 

Harry rolled his eyes, and pointed at her, “Keep it up Hermione… I am going to tell Viktor all of the things you don’t tell him, so he doesn’t get angry.” He said with narrowed eyes.

Hermione instantly stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes, “Well go ahead.... I do not lie to Viktor... I tell him everything.” She said crossing her arms.

Harry raised an eyebrow, “Oh you do … do you?” He asked with an evil grin, “So you told him about what happened all of 5th year?”

Hermione refused to look over at Viktor who she knew was staring at her along with the rest of the table and instead looked at the table, brushing away crumbs, “I didn’t do anything wrong… and he knows about most of it… I wrote him every single week… sometimes twice a week.” She muttered as she felt Viktor’s hand cup her neck softly, his thumb brushing her neck.

Harry smirked, “So you told him about the Dementors the first week of school.” Hermione looked up at Harry with narrowed eyes, and mouthed,” I will kill you.” But Harry just grinned at her, “or the days we spent with Umbridge or our walk in the forbidden forest?”

Hermione cut off Harry pointing at him, “I did to tell Viktor about that.” She turned to Viktor who gave her a smirk, “I told you about Umbridge… she was the horrible witch who we had to hide from all the time…. And I told you how she took us into the Forest and the Centaurs took her away.” She said with a smile.

Viktor shook his head but smiled as he nodded at her, “You did.” He said, his fingers trailing over her shoulder. “Although I don’t remember any stories about Dementors from that year… other years yes… but not your 5th year.”

Harry smirked, “Ok……. what about the little battle that left you in the hospital for over a week?” He asked, turning when Neville snickered, and Harry pointed at Neville, “I am pretty sure you didn’t tell your grandmother about what happened to you either.” He said eyebrows raised.

Neville groaned, holding up his hands, “Fine… fine… just don’t tell her please.” He said, fear in his voice, “I will never hear the end of it, and you know my grandmother… she is terrifying.” He muttered with a shiver.

Hermione looked over at Viktor who had narrowed his eyes into slits, “You were in the hospital for a week?” He said calmly, too calmly…. making Hermione bite her lip. “I know you did not tell me this about your 5th year.” He whispered softly but his tone hard.

Hermione shook her head quickly, “No…. I was not, Harry is being a bit over dramatic.” She said with a forced smile, “I was in and out of the hospital in a few days.” She said looking at Harry with narrowed eyes, who shrugged his shoulders and sipped his butter beer.

Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose again, letting the frustration roll through him, “So you were in the hospital…. You know even one day I should know about…and I do not remember you ever telling me this story.” He looked at her with a scowl, “Certainly not when you were actually in the hospital because I would have dropped everything and been there with you.”

Hermione gave Viktor a bright smile, “Well it was right after we all went to the Ministry and it happened so fast… and then I was in the hospital… and then when I finally woke up, I was already going home and I didn’t want to worry you.” She said.

Viktor sat up straighter, “What do you mean…. you finally woke up… how long did it take you to wake up?” He snarled, the rest of the table holding their breath.

Hermione bit her lip and mumbled, but Viktor shook his head at her and tilted her chin up. To look at her face, “Again.” He demanded softly. “4 days.” She mumbled making his eyes close and start to curse in Bulgarian again ad he clenched his jaw.

Hermione shrugged, “In my defense when I am unconscious, I can’t write you a letter… if anyone’s at fault… it was Harry’s.” She said pointing over at Harry.

Harry shook his head not wanting to be dragged in, but Viktor was not done, “And you could have told me as soon as you woke up.” He growled at her; eyes narrowed into slits. Harry’s eyes went wide when Viktor looked over at him and snarled, “And she is right…. You should have told me too.” He said pointing over at him.

Hermione nodded at Viktor and but gave him a quick kiss, “But then you would have been worried and stressed and I was already healing and you had that big match for the Cup coming up and I was visiting you right after…. It seemed like a waste of time to worry you.” She sped through her thoughts trying to get him to smile.

Viktor was not amused, and shook his head, “No Mila… you were hurt, and I didn’t know.” He said softly brushing her cheeks with his thumbs.

Luna looked over at them, “She has been hurt lots of times that you didn’t know… we all have been hurt and close to death and not told anyone.” She said reasonably, “Plus if she told you… you would have been even more worried for the next few years… that would not have helped either of you.” She said taking a small bite of her food, “I know that I never told my father when I was hurt or the times that I almost died… that would have been too hard on him.” She looked over at Neville, “Same for Neville, he spared his grandmother the extra fear… you were all, already worried about us enough… telling you every time we almost died or got hurt would have made it even harder on all of you… and really on us too.” Luna whispered wistfully, “Because we always worry about all of you when we are gone.”

Viktor closed his eyes accepting Luna’s words, and the truth behind them, “Fine… but you will tell me all of the stories now…” He shook his head when Hermione frowned, “Not all at once... not even right away... you will tell me all of these stories eventually…. one at a time until I know them all… ok.” He said making Hermione smile softly at him, his fingers brushing her face. 

“Yes, I can do that.” Hermione whispered kissing him softly before looking over at Harry, “You are terrible.” She said with narrowed eyes. 

Harry grimaced looking guilty, “In my defense I was joking… I thought you had told him since you were still healing when you came to visit him right after you got out of the hospital.” He said holding his hands up.

This time it was Ana who narrowed her eyes, “Wait are you talking about when you were 15 and you came to see us and could barely walk… Viktor was still away for a game the first few days that you arrived and you said you had fallen down and gotten hurt… you were just out of the hospital then.” She said in a soft biting voice.

Hermione smiled over at her with a small shrug and grimace, “In my defense, I didn’t lie…I really did fall down the stairs….” She paused biting her lip, “……After I was hit with the curses.” She mumbled.

Ana growled under her breath in a way that would make Viktor proud and Viktor grinned down at Hermione, “Looks like you are in trouble with Mama, Mila.” He said smirking.

Hermine rolled her eyes, “Oh shut up.” She mumbled making Viktor laugh at her and kiss her curls, “I will not be mad at you anymore, Mila… or yell at you for not telling me.” He said with a grin.

Hermione looked up at him with a distrust in her eyes, “Why?” She asked eyes narrowed.

Viktor shrugged, “Look around the table.... you are in enough trouble with them.” He said making Hermione look around at Ana, Mecho, Vlad, Alek and Andrian who were all staring at her with narrowed eyes.

Hermione closed her eyes and mumbled, “Crap.” Under her breath.

“Crap is right Mila.” Viktor whispered in her ear, pulling her back to lay against his chest and resting his cheek on her hair.

Hermione sighed, “I guess its to late to say sorry.” She said with grin.

Adeline shook her head climbing into Hermione’s lap, “My Mommy said it is never to late to say sorry.” She said settling down, “But she also said that doesn’t mean that you don’t get in trouble.” She said shaking her finger making the table laugh.

Hermione smiled down at her, “Well… your mommy was right.” She said with a sigh, “Guess I will be in trouble now.” She looked at Adeline who was rubbing her eyes, “You look sleepy, did you get enough food?” Hermione asked her as she tucked her curls back.

Adeline nodded, “It was all yummy except that worm looking thing… it tasted super yucky.” She mumbled tucking her head under Hermione chin. Viktor looked over to see Ivan’s Kebapche left on her plate and tried to hide a smirk in Hermione curls, but Ivan saw and rolled his eyes.

“I know how bad it is… you don’t have to lie to me…” Ivan said shaking his head, “Just lie to my wife when you see her…ok.”

Adeline looked over at Ivan, “It is not nice to lie…... it is better to tell the truth.” She said.

Ivan nodded down at her, “Normally you would be right but It would her hurt her feelings a lot to tell her that it doesn’t tastes good… so I just take bites and eat it because it makes her happy.” He said to Adeline who shrugged at him.

Adeline looked up at Hermione, “You said that Viktor took you to a ball…. Can you tell me about that… did you get to dress up like a princess?” She said laying her head back against Hermione’s chest, her hands starting to pull at Hermione’s curls that were hanging over her shoulder.

Hermione smiled down at her softly, “I did get to wear a dress…. It was sparkly and I looked ridiculous in it.” She said with a grin looking down at Adeline.

Harry smiled at her but Viktor shook his head, “No Mila… you looked stunning… your curls were gathered and spilling over your shoulder and when came down the steps to me you looked like you were the night sky…I still remember your face as you walked down the stairs to me…. I had never seen anything as beautiful.” He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes up at him, “I was constantly tripping in that dress.” She said with a grin.

“I didn’t mind…… you clenched my arm tighter each time and came closer to me…. I can still remember how you felt in my arms that night.” Viktor said with smile reaching over to pull on one of Aldine’s curls, so Adeline tipped her head back to look at him, “Want to see what Minnie Mouse looked like in her dress?” He asked her with a grin.

The sleep in Adeline’s face faded away quickly as she sat up on Hermione’s lap quickly turning to face Viktor, “Yes.” She said excitedly. 

Viktor pulled his wand out and conjured a photo album from in the house to sail out of the window and over to the table. When it landed, he opened to the first page, “This was the second photo we took together.” He said pointing to the dancing and laughing image of him and Hermione on the dance floor, the couple in the photo twirling in each other’s arms.

Adeline looked up at Hermione, “You looked like a princess.” She said in awe making Hermione look down the photo, but she was looking at Viktor in the photo with his short-cropped hair, broad chest, and wide smile. Adeline looked up at Viktor, “You kind of look like a prince.” She said with a smile.

“I want to see.” Ludmil called out, his arm still resting on the back of Luna’s chair, “Pass it over.” 

Luna smiled at the photo when it came then looked over to Neville and Harry, “I still remember that night…. You both looked so handsome.” She murmured.

Harry rolled his eyes, “That was not the best night for me.” He said with a grin.

Neville grinned, “I had fun that night… a lot of fun actually.” He said making Luna grin over at him and whispered, “You did seem to be the most enthusiastic.” Making Neville shrug and laugh.

Ludmil grinned at the photo, “You look so young Viktor…. a baby.” He said.

Viktor grinned, “I was 17…. I was not a baby…” He looked down at Hermione. “Besides, I was not thinking child thoughts that night.” He said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, “To bad it took you until after I was submerged under water over night to ask me to meet your parents and then the summer to officially be your girlfriend.” She said with a grin making his team laugh.

“You are slow.” Ludmil said with a grin at Viktor.

“No.” Ivan said, “He was carful… slowly tying her down with family and friends before she even noticed…. He was sneaky.” He grinned over at them.

Hermione snorted, “Viktor was not as smooth as he thought he was.” She said pulling on his short beard making him smile.

Viktor shrugged nipping at her fingers with his teeth, “I was easing you into forever…. Plus, I still remember you sneaking me Kis…” Hermione cut him off by shoveling her elbow into his stomach making him grunt as he grinned at her. The table laughed at Viktor’s grin and eyebrow wiggle.

Viktor reached over to pull out the photo of Him and Hermione sitting at a library table, heads pushed together closer. In the photo Viktor’s arm was wrapped around the back of Hermione’s chair, his hand twirling in her curls as she pushed a book in front of him. In the photo Viktor shook his head and Hermione leaned over to give Viktor a quick kiss that made his lips stretch into a huge grin. 

Viktor smiled softly as he watched the loop of Hermione smiling up at him and reaching over to kiss him, his finger traced the photo as Viktor looked over at Neville, “Thank you for taking this one.” He said. 

Neville smiled and nodded at him, “I saw you two and it was the perfect moment… I knew Minnie might be mad I snuck the photo, but I knew it would be special.” He said.

“Our first photo.” Hermione murmured as she shook her head smiling softly as she reached over to pull the photo up, “I remember this day… I was trying to study, and Viktor kept tugging on my curls and trying to get me to go outside.” She whispered, “I finally pushed a book in front of him and told him I would go out if he studied and when he went to say no, I gave him a kiss.” 

Viktor smiled at her, “You thoroughly distracted me in that moment.” He said shaking his head.

Hermione shrugged, “I got you to study.” She said with a grin making his team laugh at them as they held out hands to see the photo. While that passed it around Adeline pulled another photo out, “When did you take this one?” She asked.

Viktor pulled the photo over and looked down to see Hermione sitting in his lap in the Manor’s library in an armchair, her reading a book. In the photo Hermione had her head on Viktor’s chest and Viktor had his chin on her head, his eyes closed for a moment before he put his nose in her hair and kissing her curls. The Hermione looking up smiling at him before they shared a soft kiss.

Hermione smiled, tracing her finger over it, “That was at the end of my first visit here…. In fact, it was the last night…. Viktor was so mad at me that week, he demanded my attention before I left.” She said looking down at Adeline.

Adeline looked over at Viktor, “Why were you mad at Minnie Mouse?” She asked

Viktor snorted, “I was not mad… I was upset because I invited Minnie Mouse for a visit, and she spent all 6 days with people who were not me.” He said with a growl.

“Viktor was mad… he yelled at me until I told him what I was doing.” Hermione’s said with a grin.

Adeline looked up at Hermione her eyes wide, “What were you doing?” She asked.

Hermione shrugged looking back at the photo, “It was my first visit to meet Viktor’s family and I was so nervous…. Like really nervous… what if they didn’t like me… or thought I was only with Viktor because he played quidditch.” She said with a small shrug, “So I planned... I like to plan.” She said tapping Adeline’s nose.

Harry snorted, “You plan everything Minnie… your plans have plans.” He said grinning at Viktor who nodded over at him, smirking. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Anyway….” She said smiling, “My plan was to spend one day with each person in Viktor’s family doing something they liked and get to know them…. and let them get to know me…” She shrugged, “Because if they didn’t like me, I knew that Viktor and I would not be able to be together… his family is the most important thing to him.”

Ana and Mecho smiled over at Hermione and Hermione gave them a grin back, “So on the first day I spent time with all of them finding out what they liked and then each day I asked one of them to do something…. First was Andrian.” She said pointing over to Andrian who waved at Adeline, “He took me with him to go shopping... I think he was a little upset because I only wanted to go into the bookstore.” She said with a grin, “But we had lunch and he asked me lots of questions… kind of like a test” Andrian nodded at her grinning, “I think I passed it.” She said with a laugh.

Viktor looked down at her, “I didn’t know that.” He said softly.

Hermione shrugged, “He was looking out for his little brother… plus I think I impressed him, so it was ok.” She said with a grin. She looked down at Adeline, “The next day Alek and I.” She said pointing at Alek, “He made me go outside and garden with him…. But since I am not very good at it, it was more him teaching me and talking.” She laughed. “The day after that I spent with Vlad.” She said pointing over at Vlad who waved at Adeline, “We spent the day studying because he had to take a test after I left.” Hermione tapped her chin, “Then the day after that I spent with Baba Mecho... ... we spent the day in the library… we reorganized all of the books and talked.” Mecho winked at Adeline who giggled at him, “I never told any of them, but the library was my favorite room and Papa knew that, he was the only one who didn’t ask me questions about Viktor.”

Mecho shrugged, “I already knew that the rest of my family would ask you about Viktor… I wanted to get to know you…. What you liked and did not like… I wanted to see if you were everything that Viktor told us you were.” He said.

Hermione looked over at him with a raised eyes brow, “And was I everything Viktor said I was?” She asked with a grin.

Mecho shook his head, his face serious making Hermione tilt her head to the side then he grinned, “You were even better then Viktor said… I knew that day you were going to Marry Viktor and be my daughter.” He said with a grin, “If you decided that you did not want Viktor, I would have married you off to another one of my sons.”

Viktor rolled his eyes, “You and Mama might love Hermione more then you love me.” He said with a snort, his hand tugging one of Hermione’s curl that he had been wrapping around his finger.

Ana grinned at Viktor, “Well… normally she is the good one… but the stories I am hearing today… they are going to get her in trouble.” She said in a prim voice making Hermione smile at her.

Hermione pointed at Ana, “My last day was spent with Ana.” Hermione leaned down to Adeline’s ear and whispered loudly, “and she was the scariest because she was the one that I want to impress the most.” Adeline giggled when Ana rolled her eyes at Hermione.

Ana shifted a sleeping Bella in her arms and pointed at Hermione, “I already loved you by that day… I had seen you take the time to get to know every single person in the house… all of my sons and my husband… you took the time to care…. So, I knew that you were a good person.” Ana looked at Adeline who looked at her with wide interested eyes as she clenched the photo, “So I started the day with a simple question… do you love my son?”

Hermione smiled when Viktor raised an eyebrow at her and grinned when she said, “and I said with my entire heart…. That is why I want you all to like me… because otherwise it won’t work.”

Ana grinned at Hermione, “And I said… since you know that, then you know everything I would need to tell you…. Now let’s go site seeing.” Ana said making Hermione laugh.

Viktor shook his head, “So you went site seeing without me that day?” He asked rolling his eyes. “Typical woman.” Viktor looked down to Adeline, “Anyway…. This photo… it was the last night she was there… after spending the day with my mother.” He said giving his Mama a side eye that Ana shrugged and grinned at, “I was so upset at Hermione when she got back with my mom, that I pulled her aside to talk to her.”

“He was mad.” Hermione snorted, “because he growled and scowled at me for 10 minutes without actually telling me what was wrong.” She muttered making his team laugh.

“Minnie Mouse made me tongue tied with her smile and hug.” Viktor pulled on Hermione’s curl again, “I told her that she was supposed to come visit me… not my family…. and I was sad that she was leaving, and I didn’t get to spend any time with her.” He said with an exasperated pout.

Adeline looked up at Hermione, “You made Viktor sad?” She asked eyes wide. Hermione looked over at Viktor with narrowed eyes, who was grinning at her over Adeline’s head.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I told Viktor that I needed to make sure that his entire family liked me if he wanted to be with me forever.” She said tapping Adeline’s nose, “Then I gave him a kiss and asked him if he wanted to read in the library before bed… he said yes and we went in and spent the evening reading and talking.” Hermione looked at the photo again, “I am pretty sure one of Viktor’s brothers took this.” She said with a soft smile.

Viktor smiled at the photo, “I was still sad I did not get to spend a lot of time with her that visit, but she surprised me right before this photo was taken and told me that Mama asked her to come back the next month for another visit… so I felt better.” He said.

Adeline passed the photo to Georgi who was holding his hand out, “So you spent a lot of time here?” She asked softly.

Hermione shrugged, “A lot …but never enough…. I would visit for a week, once a month in the summer when I could… or at Christmas.” She said flipping to another photo of Herself and Viktor sitting in front of a Christmas tree laughing as she tried to open a present as he tried to take it away from her. Hermione pulled it and passed it to waiting hands.

Hermione grinned down at the photo album, “Or our Birthday’s.” Hermione whispered as she flipped to another page showing a photo of Hermione sitting on Viktor’s lap, birthday hats on as they blew candles out on the cake, before turning to smile at each other. She pulled the photo and passed it the other way, letting Viktor see it fist. Viktor grinned as he remembered this was the birthday, he had gotten the necklace she given away.

Hermione tapped the next photo, “Sometimes just a quick surprise weekend before I had to go back to headquarters.” Hermione said pointing to another photo of Viktor sleeping on the coach in his uniform, he had obviously just come back from a game, still in his uniform and all sweaty. In the back of the photo all of his brothers were getting ready to pour water on him with Hermione grinning behind him. In the photo the water hit Viktor and he jumped up angry until he saw Hermione and his face broke into a huge grin as his arms wrap around her.

Adeline pulled out the photo and giggled when she saw the water hit Viktor, she passed it over to Georgi. Adeline turned the page paused to look at another photo then up at Hermione, “So you guys have been together for a long time… not just you and Viktor but all of you guys… they are like your family?” She asked looking closely at the photo of Hermione sitting in between Viktor and Alek with Andrian and Vlad behind them, their hands-on Hermione’s shoulder, everyone was smiling and laughing.

Hermione nodded as she looked at the photo with a smile, pulling it out to look at it closely before passing it to Vlad who grinned at it. Hermione turned the page to a photo of the entire family in the garden and let her finger trail over the corner. She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she looked at everyone moving in the photo trying to arrange themselves, laughing and smiling. The family ended with her sitting on Viktor’s lap with one of her arms around his shoulders and his arms wrapped around her hips, next to Ana who was holding onto one of Hermione’s hands and one of Mecho’s with Vlad’s his arm thrown around his dad. Andrian’s arms thrown around Ana’s shoulders from behind and Alek laying his elbow on Vlad’s head.

Adeline frowned at Hermione, “You are sad.” She said reaching up with a small hand to wipe away Hermione’s tear.

Hermione shook her head with a smile, “No Bug…. This photo is just special because it was one of the last ones I took before I left for a very long time…” She said smiling over at Adeline, “And yes… they are my family… all of them… they are my brothers and they are my Mama and my Papa.” She said making the team look at her and then at Viktor and his family. They realized that she was not just part of Viktor’s life but his entire families for a very long time.

Adeline bit her lip, “But you had a different mom and dad too.... that were like my daddy?” She asked.

Hermione nodded her hand brushing Adeline’s curls back. “My mom and dad were so, so, so very special… they loved me so, so, so much… we would do so much together.” Hermione bit her lip and closed her eyes for a moment, “But when I went to school… I had to be apart from them a lot and sometimes they struggled to understand what I did… they tried so hard and they were supportive…. But when I had to fight bad guys, I didn’t tell them because I didn’t want them to worry.” She said leaning on Viktor when he pulled her close and kissed her curls.

Adeline tilted her head and looked at Hermione, “You didn’t want them to worry like you didn’t want Viktor to worry.” She said.

Hermione nodded, “Except Viktor knew what was going on… he knew what I was doing… just not all of the details… but my Mom and Dad…... they would not understand because they did not live in this world.” Hermione smiled, “The last time I saw them was 2 Christmas ago.” She paused and looked up at Viktor who smiled down at her, “Viktor and I went to celebrate Christmas with them… they loved Viktor as much as I did.” She said softly.

Adeline narrowed her eyes, “Do you have a picture of them?” She asked.

Viktor reached over to the photo book and opened it to the last page and Hermione’s breath caught when she saw a photo that her mother had taken that Christmas. Viktor and Hermione sitting on the couch in her childhood home, her mom on one side of them and her dad on the other, all of them grinning at the camera.

Adeline touched the photo gently, “They are like my daddy’s pictures... they don’t move.” She said softly.

Hermione nodded not able to talk yet, so Viktor tapped the photo, “We spent all Christmas with them, and they took lots of photos… I have more but this one was my favorite, so it went in the book.” He said softly.

Hermione reached out and cupped his cheek setting her forhead in his lips as he gave her a soft kiss.

Adeline looked up at Hermione and frowned, “Will you spend Christmas with them this year?” She asked with childlike curiosity.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt her eyes fill with more tears and Viktor cupped the back of her head, tucking her face into his neck. He looked down at Adeline and gave her a sad smile, “No… Minnie Mouse will spend Christmas with us this year.” He said softly.

“Why?” Adeline asked tilting her head.

Before Viktor could answer her, Hermione cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. She looked down at Adeline and gave her a small smile, “Because my parents are in heaven with yours.” She said softly.

Adeline’s eyes welled up with tears, “So you don’t have a mommy or daddy either?” She asked cupping Hermione’s face with her little hand, “Did the bad guys send them to heaven too?”

Hermione gave her a nod, “Yes bad guys sent my mommy and daddy to heaven.” She paused and wiped Adeline’s tear away, “But I know that they are in heaven and looking down over me like guardian angels…. And while I miss them very, very, very mush… I still have a Mama and Papa.” Hermione said looking over at Mecho and Ana who were looking back at her with tears in their eyes

Hermione grinned over at them wiping her tears away, “They yell at me just like a Mama and Papa do…” She said.

Adeline nodded at her, “Do you have any brothers or sisters… I got Bella still…. I miss Theo though.” She said looking over at Bella, “Bella doesn’t really talk a lot yet, but she plays with me.”

Hermione grinned at Adeline. “Well I was an only child with my mom and dad…. and I did not have any aunts or uncles or grandparents…. so, I guess I am all that is left from my family.” She said thoughtfully, not noticing the looks of sadness around the table, “But I have Mama and Papa and they gave me Andrian, Alek and Vlad… and they yell at me like real brothers… and they all take care me because they are my family too.”

Adeline looked thoughtfully at her, “So you still love and miss your mom and dad, but you have Mama and Papa… like a new family.” She said.

Hermione shook her head, “No… not a new family…... MORE family… you can never have too much family….” Hermione pointed over at Harry, “That is Harry and he is my brother too… we have been together since I was 11 years old… he has saved my life, yelled at me...” She paused and grinned, “And he even pushes me down like a brother.”

Adeline nodded at her, “Theo used to push me down a lot…” She said making Hermione laugh.

Harry however was not amused, “I pushed her out of the way of … once….” He said looking at Adeline who was staring at him, “It was to help her…. not to be mean.” He said rolling his eyes.

Hermione shrugged, “A shove is a shove… and I fell downstairs that time….” She said with a grin when Harry snorted and muttered, “You still got up and kicked some serious as……” He stopped talking looking at Adeline again who was looking at him with curiosity.

Hermione rolled her eyes turning back to Adeline, “And I have more brothers and a sister that you will meet soon…. In fact, Ginny has been staying here so you should meet her soon. And when we go to the Cup next week you will meet all of my other brothers…. And another woman and man who are like parents to me too.... they took care of me the last year when I was alone without this family……... they have been taking care of me since I was 12.”

Aldine’s nodded at her, nose scrunched, “So I can have lots and lots and lots of family…. Because it is when people take care of you… and love you… it doesn’t matter if they have been there forever?” She asked.

Hermione nodded at her, “Exactly.” Hermione pointed around the table at Viktor’s team, who waved at her, “Do you see all of these guys?” When Adeline nodded Hermione smiled, “Well they are like brothers to Viktor… they don’t replace his other brothers… they are just extra… more people that care about him.” She said.

The team smiled at her assessment and they all nodded at Adeline who looked back at Hermione. “So, you could be my family… and so could all of them?” She asked pointing around.

Hermione looked over at Kingsley who gave her a nod and Hermione nodded at Adeline, “No matter where you go… or what happens, I will always be your family if you want.” She whispered. “Besides look at our hair... it is like we are family already.” She said with a grin

Adeline reached out and pulled one of Hermione’s curls then pulled on one of hers, “My mom said that Bella and I were going to be ok as long as we had you.” She looked over at Viktor, “Can we keep you too?” She asked innocently.

Viktor smiled over at Adeline, his heart warming at her question, “Try and get rid of me now.” He said tapping her nose.

Adeline looked over at Mecho and then Alek, “Can we keep you guys too?” She asked.

Both Mecho and Alek grinned at her and nodded, Adeline turned to rest of the table, “I will have to think about you guys.” She said making the table laugh, she turned to Hermione and yawned again. 

Hermione looked over at Kingsley who gave her a another nod, Hermione looked down at Adeline, “How about you go inside and take a rest in your new room and when you wake up you can open the doors and pretend to be Rapunzel?” She said.

Adeline nodded trying to lay back in Hermione’s arms, but it was Andrian that came over and scooped her up into his arms, “Come on Princess Adeline... I will take you to your new chamber.” Vlad scooped up Bella from Ana’s arms following Andrian into the house and Hermione sighed knowing Kingsley had news. 

“Ok hit me with it.” Hermione said softly, her hand slipping into Viktor’s. 

Kingsley looked at Hermione carefully then shook his head and using legilimency he sent Hermione his thoughts, “Do you trust everyone at the table?” He asked.

Hermione bit her lip, tilting her head to the side and looked to Viktor for a moment before looking back at Kingsley and nodding, “They are Viktor’s family and team…. If he trusts them, then I think they are trustworthy…. But if you do not want to talk in front of them, we can leave.” She sent back to him.

Kingsley shook his head at her, and waved his hand, “Honestly… having a few people that you trust, them knowing what is going on would be helpful… having more people being able to look out for you and the girls.” He tilted his head, “Only the people at this table though…. And the members of the Order.” He sent her.

Hermione nodded, “Are they going to be in danger knowing?” She sent him, rubbing her forhead.

Kingsley shook his head at her, “No more danger then already being around you.” He sent her.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, “I hate this… I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.” She sent him, “But I promised Viktor I would tell him everything and if he trusts everyone at the table… then so do I…. and maybe it would be nice to get others thoughts for a plan for a change.” She said with a grin. 

Kingsley burst out laughing as he shook his head at her, “Why… you know you will still make the plan in the end and tell us all what to do.” He said out loud making Hermione shrug and grin.

Viktor raised an eyebrow at them, “Something you want to share with the rest of us?” He asked with a small smirk, his thumb brushing her palm sending her calming waves.

Hermione shook her head making her face innocent as she laid back against Viktor again, “No.” She said shrugging. “Nothing.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “You will get used to Minnie having silent conversations with people.” He said. “She does it all the time.”

Georgi looked over at her with a grin, “Everyone?” He asked.

Hermione looked over at him for a moment then smiled and reached into Georgi’s mind, “Kingsley asked me if we could trust you and the team about what is going on … especially with the girls.” She placed in his mind. 

Georgi’s eyebrows shot up, “What did you tell him?” He asked her out loud.

Kingsley spoke up this time, “She said that if Viktor trusts you… then she trusts you.” He looked carefully at Georgi, “And if she trusts you… then I trust you…. Besides, I told her it might be good for her to have people directly around her that knows what’s going on….” 

Ludmil grinned over at Hermione, “Of course Mione trusts us.” He said with a shrug. He paused and looked down to Luna when she smiled over at him and said softly, “I think Hermione is right to trust you… I have a good feeling about all of you.” She murmured looking back over at Hermione who gave her a smile back. 

Ludmil felt his heart stutter when Luna’s small smile hit him, he cleared his throat and looked back to Hermione, “So tell us what is going on Mione.” He said his voice breaking slightly making his team look at him in surprise.

Hermione looked to Kingsley, “What happened after I left?” She asked.

Kingsley sighed sitting back in his chair, “We were only able to get 6 of the Death Eaters… too many were coming, and we just did not have enough Auror’s or Order Members…. We felt it was better to leave once we knew you all were out of the house and safe.”

Hermione sighed sitting back against Viktor, her head falling back to his shoulder, “I agree… I think that was the best decision.” She said rubbing her forhead again a headache staring to come on.

Kingsley looked over at Luna, “Honestly if we had you and Harry and Ginny with Luna, we would have gotten more Death Eaters.” He said with a sigh.

Luna smiled softly at Kingsley, “You all were doing well.” She said making him snort.

Kingsley shook his head, “Of the 6 Death Eaters we got… 2 are the ones you sent to us Hermione… one from Ginny and Harry…. And Two Luna got… Neville got the last one.” Kingsley covered his eyes, “The rest of us were just trying to survive.”

Neville grinned, “Really all you need is the girls… they would taken care of all of them while we relaxed.” He said.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled and Luna shook her head sitting back in her chair and realizing Ludmil had his arm there. Luna looked up at him and gave him a small smile that made Ludmil’s heart skip a beat, before she turned over to Kingsley, “Really though Kingsley, you were fighting outside, that was why Hermione was able to be inside… she already had to face 3 Death Eaters… can you imagine if we had not been outside attacking… they all would have been inside.” Luna murmured softly.

Neville nodded, “All that matters is that everyone that went today, came back alive and only mildly injured…. And we got both of the girls, and Percy and another wizard out.” He said, “We all agreed that any captures were extra.”

Kingsley nodded rubbing his face, “Yes… yes... I agree, I am just worried because I recognized some of the Death Eaters and them being there tells me that those girls are more important then I originally thought.” He said, “Can you keep them here… and safe.”

Hermione nodded, “Viktor and I talked…. We would like to keep and protect the girls if we can.” She said looking up to Viktor who gave her a nod and smile, reaching out to kiss her temple.

Kingsley looked up at her in surprise, “Are you sure?” He asked, “Like long term?”

Hermione looked up at Viktor again who nodded at her, and looked over at Kingsley spoke up, “I think those girls need stability and love… we can give them that.” Viktor said.

Kingsley nodded at them, “They have no one… their father was a muggle and was killed when the girls were taken. Their brother was also killed that day, it looked like he was trying to help the girls.” He took a breath, “They have been at that Manor for months.”

Hermione nodded at him, “They told me that their mother was a seer… she knew that I would be coming… she told Adeline that I would protect them, and they would be safe with me.” She said softly.

Kingsley looked over at her, “Their mother was a friend of Dumbledore’s… she was an only child and both of her parents died when she was small…” He paused to look at Hermione closely, “When she died, everything she owed was bequeathed to her daughters…... Hermione….” He paused for a moment and closed his eyes, “Dumbledore gave their mother several things to keep safe… he thought because their relationship was not very known she would be safe…. I didn’t realize the extent of the stuff until today.”

Hermione closed her eyes, “And now there will always be a target on their backs.” She whispered, realizing what was going on.

Kingsley nodded, “And they have no one in the world and they have things that everyone wants… even some of the people in the Ministry.” Kingsley said softly, “It is one of the reasons that I didn’t tell the Ministry and went through the Order to get the girls…. I knew that Dumbledore trusted no one the way he trusted you.” 

Hermine shook her head, “He trusted you Kingsley.” She said softly, her eyes pouring out her support.

Kingsley nodded at her, “He did… he trusted everyone in the Order… but you are the only one he taught… that he told his secrets to… and so you were the only one that I trust to take care of the girls and the things that Dumbledore gave them.” He said, “Once you become the guardian of the girls… you will control what was given to them.”

Hermione nodded over at him, “I can add it to the list crap I have to worry about.” She mumbled closing her eyes for a moment.

“Minnie…. “Harry sighed, waiting for her to look at him, “You already have a target on your back…. As big as mine if not bigger…” He rubbed his forhead, “Taking possession of these things…. This will make that target bigger.”

Hermione took a deep breath as she looked over at Harry, “Yes but it will take the target off the girls backs… because once those things become my possessions, people will come after me.” She said shaking her head and closing again. She rubbed at the headache brewing and felt Viktor begin to rub her neck firmly and gently until she sighed and began to relax against him. The table could see the weight on her shoulders getting heavier with each moment and felt their hearts clench for her. After a few moments Viktor slid his arm around Hermione’s shoulders to pull her close and kiss her temple, resting his chin on her head for a moment. 

Hermione looked up when Kingsley took a deep breath, “That is what I was thinking…... I know that you will take care of the girls better than anyone else… you will love them and care for them… but you will also take care of the things in a way Dumbledore would have wanted.” He said with a soft smile. “I m sorry I am putting this on you… there is just no one else better.”

“I will take care of them… and I know why you asked, I understand, don’t worry…...but.” Hermione sighed, “It makes me concerned about ME staying here though.” She whispered softly, so the table barely heard her. She looked around at the frustration and anger coming up on their faces. But it was Viktor’s body behind her that tensed up that had her looking behind her.

Viktor’s face was furious, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at her, “You are not leaving.” He said harshly, his arm tightening in his fear of her leaving. 

Hermione gave Viktor a slight smile, “I know.” She said reaching out to hold onto the hand that was on her that was by her shoulder, “I am not going anywhere……... but this was why I wanted to talk to you and everyone else here.” She paused looking around the table, “Because I wanted you all to know how dangerous it really is to be around me.” She whispered looking down for a moment. “Until we capture the Death Eaters that are left… everyone that I am around could be hurt.”

Luna smiled at Hermione softly, reaching out to hold one of her hands, “It is the same for the rest of us.” She murmured, “Harry, Neville, Ginny and I…... we are all being hunted.” Luna gripped her hands tightly, “None of us are safe right now…. You are not alone in the feeling of fear that you are carrying around… we all have it.” She whispered. 

Hermione shook her head closing her eyes, gripping Luna’s hand, “Yes but all of you understand the danger… you understand and are in the same amount of danger that I am in…. and you can fight…. and we are equal….” She rubbed her forhead, feeling Viktor’s hand on her neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth in comfort again and it made Hermione feel even more upset.

She looked back up at Luna, “Viktor’s family… His team… they are innocent and free of our world.” She whispered so softly the table barely heard her. She looked up to Luna who gave her a soft smile, “Is it fair to drag them into this.” She whispered.

Luna looked over at Viktor and Luna could see his frustration… his fear of her leaving again, Luna thought for a moment then tilted her head, turning back to Hermione, “But……Is it fair to try and make that decision for them?” She asked softly.

Hermione sighed after a moment as she shook her head, “No… but that doesn’t stop the guilt.” She whispered. 

Viktor sighed looking over at Ana and Mecho who shook their heads in frustration, before he looked down at Hermione, “Mila…We understand and love you … the thought of losing you breaks any of us.” He whispered as he kissed her hair. “We know what we are getting into and there is nothing that I will not do to keep you safe.” 

Hermione exhaled harshly, as she sat up creating space between them, “That is what worries me…. I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me.” She said softly, rubbing her forhead harder at the throbbing.

Mecho tapped his fingers on the table, “Hey look at me, My Monmye.” He called out and waited until Hermione looked up at him, “Do you think that even for one second that I will leave my daughter alone…. That when someone… anyone tries to hurt any one of my children I will not protect them… this is my right as your father.” He said.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes watery, “But Papa…” She whispered, shaking her head.

Mecho cut his hand through the air sharply, “No…...You have given everything… for years… all of your time… your energy has been spent defending everyone around you…. You have spilt your blood and tears… broken your body to save everyone around you… now…. now we will protect you.” He said firmly, “But we are a family… we work together, and we will take care of each other.”

Ana sighed as she looked over at Hermione, “WE will work together, and WE will take care of each other…. If you have more people coming after you... I will welcome them.” She said with a shrug making Hermione look up in surprise, “I would love to meet anyone one of the people after you... because I will take care of them with a smile on my face.” Ana said with a grin.

Hermione gave her a soft sad smile and shook her head, “I know that… but my heart still hurts…... and I am scared.” She whispered

Ana gave her a grin, “Now you know how we have been going through the last 5 years…. It sucks but that is what happens when you love someone.” She pointed at Hermione, “You have put us in a safe little bubble for too long…. I am ready to fight… and I will not let you stop me.”

Hermione smiled faintly at Ana and gave a soft nod, but it was Kingsley that spoke up, “I swear the woman at this table are frightening…. I can only imagine the destruction you all could do.” He muttered smiling.

Harry snorted, “Add Ginny and they would take over the world.” He said making Hermione roll her eyes but smile over at him like he wanted.

Neville shuttered, “Add Ginny and they would destroy the world and remake it in their image.” He said making Harry laugh and nod at him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You are not wrong…. Women kick ass.” She said with a shrug.

Luna squeezed Hermione’s hand one more time before sitting back in her chair, “We certainly seem to make sure the boys stay out of trouble at least.” She murmured smiling softly at Hermione.

Harry snorted, “Hermione is the one that is always leading us into trouble… we all just follow.” He said.

Luna shook her head, “No Harry… Hermione is usually following you… and we are following the two of you.” She murmured across the table making Hermione grin over at Harry who rolled his eyes. “I mean she followed you into the chamber of secrets… she looked for the Basilisk for you…. She followed you into the forest when you were looking for Sirius …... she followed you to the Ministry…. I really could go on.” Luna said softly making Harry grin over at her.

Hermione grinned and pointed at Harry, “See Harry it is all your fault.” She said with a laugh leaning back against Viktor again feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders pull her into his heat.

Harry grinned over at Hermione, “I can count a couple times I followed you… and your adventures always seem to end in some kind of major bloodshed.” He said with raised eyebrows.

Hermione put her hands up and grinned over at him, “Fine… fine… lets agree that we both run headfirst into danger…. And everyone follows us.” She said. After a moment she sighed, “I guess I should tell you all what happened… and who I met when I was getting the girls.” She said her voice tight.

Kingsley looked at her closely, “Hermione …. Who was there?” He asked, eye narrowed.

Hermione laid her right arm on the table and tapped it softly for a moment, after a deep sigh she looked over at Kingsley and dropped her bomb, “Well Rabastan Lestrange was there…... he was the one I was not able to send down to you guys.” She said watching Harry and Neville sat forward sharply, eyes wide.

“Hermione Jean Granger.” Harry yelled, “What were you thinking?” He asked slamming his hand down on the table making everyone jump. Viktor’s eyes narrowed as he looked over at Harry, knowing he did not get this upset often so this name was a big deal.

Hermione rolled her eyes, as she looked at Harry, “It was not exactly a choice Harry, he came into the room and it was defend myself or let him take me.” She said softly.

Harry sighed as he shook his head, “Are you ok?” He asked softly, his eyes searching her face.

Hermione nodded and smiled over at him, “Mostly… a few bumps and bruises…... he was not a ton of fun… but I did manage to get his wand and break it… so that made him angry.” She said with a grin “He left through the window pretty furious.”

Harry nodded, “Mentally?” He whispered softly searching her eyes.

Hermione shook her head and waved her hand at him, “I am fine Harry…. I promise.” She whispered with a small smile.

Harry nodded but Luna shook her head catching on to Hermione’s words, “Minnie…. What do you mean…... let him take you?” She murmured softly head tilted thoughtfully making a shock wave go across the table as the realized that he was not trying to kill her…but kidnap her.


	24. Chapter 24- Memories Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few notes  
> This chapter is LONG and is mostly cute and relationship memories…But look carefully because there are a lot of little nuggets along the way that will matter in the upcoming confrontations . The next chapter will finally address Viktor’s girlfriend… I know you have been wanting to know about her!
> 
> Also Neville’s personality is more like his real life personality.... because he was part of the order he grew more confident and joking!

Hermione rubbed her head, “Rabastan made it clear that they are looking for us and their plan was to take us back with them.” She said, “When he saw me there, he got excited thinking he was going to take me with him…. Wherever that is anyway.” She closed her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath, “He was pretty forceful and fighting pretty hard to take me… in fact he was more concerned about me than the girls.” He said with a worried look over at Kingsley who shook his head.

Hermione turned to see Neville and Harry looking at her with narrowed eyes and frustrated faces. Hermione looked over at Ana and Mecho who looked terrified and Alek was clenching his jaw but Viktor’s team was not looking at her… they were looking past her shoulder to Viktor who she could feel was shaking slightly behind her… she could feel the tension rolling off of him. Hermione turned to look up to see Viktor’s face frozen in a deep scowl and knew he was terrified. She could feel it the way his hand was so tight on her hip that it might leave a bruise, she could see it in the twitch of his cheek, the dark swirls in his eyes that were looking forward unseeing and she just wanted him to know she was here and safe. She carefully reached her hand up to his clicking jaw cupping it and trying to tilt his head down to look at her. He did not move though, closing his eyes instead, trying to breathe through the terror that was rolling through him, “Viktor.” She whispered, “Look at me please.” She whispered.

Viktor shook his head, his lips in a tight line, his nostrils flaring as he clenched his eyes tighter, as if he could will away the image of her being taken again. Hermione let her fingers brush his cheeks, “Please.” She whispered, “Viktor… look at me.” She watched him take another deep breath and waited for his eyes to open to a half-mast to look down at her, “I am here… and I am fine.” She murmured her fingers still brushing his cheek, before sliding her fingers into his hair and let her nails scrape along his scalp, “I am here, and I am fine.” 

Hermione kept whispering until he closed his eyes, leaning his forhead on hers, his hand tightening on her shoulder pulling her over and up into his lap. He needed to feel her… her warmth… her chest rising and falling with her breaths… He needed to know she was hear and safe. Hermione knew what he needed and just brushing her fingers, “I am here, and I am fine.” She whispered over and over again until he took a deep breath and nodded, after another moment he pulled back his jaw clenching as he looked down at her. He reached up cupping her cheek the feeling of terror still running through his body that had started when he had realized that she was almost taken from him again… could have been tortured and hurt again, that he would not have been there yet again.

“Fuck Mila…” He muttered darkly, his thumb brushing her cheek, “I cannot keep doing this… my heart cannot take it.” He brushed his fingers over her cheek and gently kissed her nose, “  
Сърцето ми… swear to me…. You are going to be ok.” He begged her.

Hermione brushed her fingers over his cheek, “I promise I will love you forever and be at your side as long as I can.” She whispered.

Viktor shook his head, “Not good enough…. You are not allowed to leave my sight ever again… never ever again.” His breath sighed out, “I am going to tie you to my side.” His heart still in physical pain.

Hermione pulled back to smile lightly up at him knowing what he needed, “What about your practices?” She whispered making him shake his head. “You know I am not flying with you…ever.”

Viktor pulled back to look at her face seeing the laughter dancing in her eyes and gave her a small smile, as his heart began to settle at the feeling of her on his lap and the smile on her face, “I don’t need to practice… I am the best seeker in the world.” Viktor murmured with a shrug making his team laugh.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, “What about your games…... I can’t be tied to you then.” Hermione said with a smirk. “You will have to eventually let me out of your sight.”

Viktor smirked down at Hermione, her laughter making his heart light and the terror slowly dissipate from his body as she leaned against him, “Fine……. I will quit Quidditch.” He said making Hermione laughed at him, but his team narrowed their eyes when he shrugged and said, “You think I am joking.”

Georgi snickered when Hermione snorted, “No you won’t.” Hermione said narrowing her eyes, “The only thing that you love as much as me…. is Quidditch…… and if you and I really had to spend every moment of every day together…. we would kill each other.” She said.

Viktor kissed her forhead, pulling back to smirk at her, “It would be a good way to go.” Viktor said, his hands cupping her hips and pulling her closer.

Hermione rolled eyes, “You are being ridiculous.” She said reaching up to give him a kiss, “Listen to me… I am fine… I don’t take chances… and I can fight… and I ask for help when I can.” She said her hand cupping his cheek, “I am not going anywhere……. And I don’t plan on every letting anyone take me.”

Viktor sighed, “Promise?” He asked, his eyes searching hers…. pouring out his uncertainty and fear… his need for her to be ok.

Hermione shrugged and crossed her arms, “ok…. You promise you will always be safe?” She asked, eyebrows raised.

Viktor sighed down at her placing his forhead on hers again, and Hermione sighed in the same low tone he had. She pulled back to look him in the eyes, “You know that I promise to always try with everything I have to come back to you, and I will fight with everything inside me…. But that is all I can promise because I do not lie to you and I do not make promises I may not be able to keep.” She whispered, she bushed her fingers down his cheek, “But I promise to always love you… and to stay with you forever.” She placed her hand over his heart, “Here.” She said the last word so low only he heard her. “I love you… always and I will try my best… always.”

Viktor took a breath and closed his eyes, leaning his cheek into her hand “You are ok?” He asked focusing on what he could.

Hermione shook her head, “I am starting to hate that question.” She muttered making Viktor finally really grin at her.

“Well you better get used to it if you want to keep going on your adventures.” He said with a raised eyebrow at her, his hands tightening on her hips, “Right now with the way you are getting into trouble we are all going to be asking you that question everyday all day.”

Hermione huffed as she pulled back and crossed her arms, “I am going to get a sign that says, ‘I am fine’ and just hold it up as I walk by people from now on.” She muttered making Viktor laugh at her.

“Go ahead…. I will still ask you.” He said leaning down to kiss her lips gently, “So are you ok…” He asked softly.

Hermione smiled up at him, “I am right now when I am in your arms.” She said, “And I will be fine with everyone here helping me.” 

Viktor nodded, “Good… now I need a kiss to be ok.” He said making her roll her eyes but smile as she sat up in his lap and brushed her lips over his softly. But she went to pull back he followed her nipping at her lip making her laugh but they both turned to when Alek called out again, “Ok you two are sweet… we all get it… now want to give us some more information Mione?” Hermione turned in Viktor’s lap to face the table and saw the smiles on most of the faces looking at them, at the way she had calmed Viktor down. Viktor was now leaning back into a relaxed stance on the bench, Hermione pulled back to lay against him, his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right laying along the bench arm. Anyone looking now would see a relaxed happy couple, not the melt down that Viktor almost had, not the stress or fear rolling off of him… just two people so in tuned with each other it was hard to see where one started nad one ended.

Alek tapped the table looking at Hermione with a come on look and Viktor snorted and leaned his chin onto Hermione shoulder, “He is just upset because he has no one that loves him.” He whispered loudly making the table laugh.

Alek rolled his eyes, “Ok… yes… yes…. You found the love of your life at 17………. congratulations……. The rest of us have not been so lucky…. But I want to hear about what happened now please.” He said.

Viktor snorted, grinning at Alek, “Not lucky would have been finding your love at 21 maybe even 23…. But He is 27… maybe he doesn’t get love.” He whispered loudly making Ana snicker and Mecho roll his eyes.

Alek threw a roll at Viktor who grabbed it out of the air in front of Hermione’s face with a grin, “See I don’t need practice.” Viktor said looking down at Hermione with a smirk.

His team all laughed as Viktor sat back against the bench again, taking a bite of the roll smirking over at Alek. Hermione slowly leaned against his chest, her legs dangling over his as he wrapped around her hips pulling her even closer to put his chin on her shoulder again. She laid her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes as the headache still pounded away. Viktor turned his head and kissed her curls, “You ok?” he asked softly.

Hermione nodded, “Yes… just a headache.” She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Viktor, “Stress… it is a killer.” She smiled.

Viktor snorted his other arm wrapping around her stomach, “I know that… you have taken years off of my life with the things you do.” He muttered kissing her temple but they both turned when Alek cleared his throat dramatically and Viktor sighed, “You better talk to him… before he loses his mind.” He whispered.

Alek narrowed his eyes again and pointed at Viktor, “I hate you.” Alek said before looking at Hermione and pointing at her, “You tell me what happened…. Who is we… you kept saying they were going to take US.” He said.

Luna looked over Hermione and shrugged, “She means her and Ginny of course.” She murmured quietly, her hands folding on her lap.

Alek looked over at Luna, fear taking over his heart when she said Ginny’s name “How do you know that?” He asked, eyes wide.

Luna looked over at Hermione with a small smile, “Well I am assuming since it is Rabastan that he wants Hermione…. He feels like it is her fault Bellatrix was taken and he wants revenge….” She said watching Hermione nod at her, Luna turned back to Alek, “and Rabastan is working with Grayback who wants Ginny…He feels like he owns her…...” She paused for a moment, thinking, “It does the explain the capture bounty on them.” She murmured taking a sip of her tea.

Harry shook his head, “Luna… what capture bounty are you talking about?” He asked looking over at Kingsley who shook his head in confusion.

Luna gave a small shrug, “It was sent to the Quibbler… we all have a bounty…. But Hermione and Ginny’s are the highest for being taken alive…... so it makes sense that Rabastan was trying to take her.” Luna looked over to Harry, “We are proof of death.” She said matter of fact-ly.

Neville shook his head, “Wait is there a bounty on my head also?” He asked thoughtfully.

Luna nodded, “Yes… if you are killed… the Death Eaters will pay 10,000 Galleons.” She said.

Neville nodded with a grin, “Nice….” He paused looking over at Harry, “Wait…. What is Harry worth?” He asked sitting back with his Butter Beer.

Hermione rolled her eyes tucking her head on Viktor’s shoulder who was starting to tense again. She laid her hands on his arms and started rubbing until he slowly loosened again. She snickered when Luna said, “50,000 Gallons” and Neville spit out his drink.

“Well of course he is… over achiever.” Neville muttered to Harry who was grinning, “What are you worth Luna?” He asked.

Luna smiled softly over at Neville, “I am worth 25,000 Gallons.” She murmured making Neville roll his eyes nad throw his hands up. “Everyone is worth more thasn me.” He muttered lowly making Harry and Hermione laugh and Luna smile.

Ludmil cut in looking at Luna carefully, “This word…. bounty… what does it mean?” He asked, eyes curious.

Luna looked over at Ludmil with a small frown, “Well there are still a group of Death Eaters that knows we are looking for them…. from the amount of money being offered rich and powerful Death Eaters…. They are willing to give who ever kills us and proves it …. money… the bounty is what we are worth when they kill us.” She murmured looking over to Hermione, “Except for Hermione and Ginny… they have bounties to be captured and taken to the Death Eaters.”

Ludmil’s eyes went wide at the thought of this pale, soft spoken beautiful witch being hunted, “So not only do you worry about Death Eaters coming after you… now you have to worry about anyone who would do this for money?” He murmured looking around at his team.

Luna shrugged, “It is really no different from the last 4 or 5 years of our lives….” She murmured. “Longer for Harry and Hermione…. Really it has been 10 years of looking behind their backs.”

Ludmil looked over at Viktor and began to feel the worry and began to understand just a small part of what Viktor had been going through for the last 6 years…. But it was only a sliver Ludmil knew because Viktor was in a relationship Hermione…. Had been, for years… all of the times she was gone and in danger. Ludmil finally realized what his best friend had really been going through…. he realized why Viktor had been randomly so closed off, short tempered and lost. Ludmil closed his eyes as the worry for the small girl next to him took root in his heart but also at the pain he knew Viktor had and was going through.

Viktor smiled gently over at Ludmil; Viktor knew that look … he had that look 5 years ago when he realized how much danger Hermione was in. When Ludmil gave him a small smile, Viktor nodded at him. Viktor remembered the moment that Ludmil came to the team 5 years ago, the two of them had become fast friends, in fact next to his coach it was hardest to keep Hermione from Ludmil. The two of them were the same age and the newest members of the team and had bonded immediately and had been best friends for the last 5 years. Viktor knew that Ludmil joked hard and often but it was always to make people smile, to bring them joy… Ludmil was the only one in the last few years and especially the last few months that could get Viktor to smile.

Viktor had been looking at the way Ludmil was looking at Luna… the way he was turned to her like a magnet.... but it was in his eyes when he looked to Luna, the way he grinned at her that had Viktor double looking at them. It was the way Luna was smiling up at Ludmil softly when she thought he was not looking, leaning back into his arm on the back of her chair. Viktor looked down at Hermione who was noticing the same thing and grinned down at her, “She never acts like that.” Hermione whispered.

Viktor nodded, “Neither does he.” He whispered.

Hermione tilted her head on his shoulder, “She is an amazing person… I will kill him if he hurts her.” She whispered to him

Viktor looked down at her, “He is pretty amazing…. He is my best friend and the kindest person I know.” He said back, “Next to you.” 

Hermione grinned up at him, “Ok.” She said looking back over at Ludmil and Luna thinking that was the first time she had seen Luna blush and smile like that. It took her a moment to realize that Alek was talking to her again.

“Mione…. Is that why they want you and Ginny?” Alek asked softly, his eyes fearful.

Hermione nodded looking over at Alek and sighed, “Rabastan wants me …. Well for a few reasons…. after what happened between us… there is some animosity …. Plus, I may have some things that he wants…” She paused with a grimace, “He might also be a little upset at me because of some stuff that I did to him…...” She said with a shrug “And yes, it is Grayback that wants Ginny….” Hermione turned to Harry, “He has been looking for her for a while… Harry…we have to protect her.” She murmured as fear for her friend came to the forefront of her mind.

Alek shook his head, catching Hermione’s eyes, “Who is Grayback?” He asked softly, Hermione felt bad for the fear she could see in Alek’s eyes, the fear that her words were causing but she had to be honest with all of them so they knew how dangerous Grayback was, so they knew what he was cable of.

Hermione sighed, “Grayback follows the Death Eaters…. He was ………He is a Werewolf.” She sighed rubbing her forehead, looking over at Harry, “I know that we didn’t talk about it… that we couldn’t…... but when we were taken… Rabastan and Bellatrix took me and Grayback took Ginny.” She whispered watching his eyes flash.

Harry took a breath, “For all 5 days?” He whispered.

Hermione went to nod but Ludmil shook his head, “What do you mean… they took you?” He asked softly looking at her carefully.

Hermione put her hand over Viktor’s arms like a magnet, seeking comfort. Viktor pulled her as close as he could trying to ground her to him…. To give her the same comfort she just gave him. Hermione took a breath, “We were taken for information and…. Fun.” She whispered softly; her eyes sliding closed. 

Harry looked over the lake, not able to see her pain, “Minnie I am so sorry.” He murmured taking a breath.

Hermione’s eyes flew open, looking over at Harry and shook her head, “Harry it was not your fault…. It was not anyone’s fault…... it is what it is.” She looked up to see the worry and sadness in Harry’s face and she took a breath sitting forward on Viktor’s lap, he switched his hands to her hips, holding tight, “Harry, you need to stop … it is not your fault… for the last 10 years……every bruise…. Every single curse… every drop of blood spilt…. that was on Voldemort and that day we were taken was no different…. I did what I had to do and if I could go back right now… I would do it all over again… I need you to know that.” She whispered.

Harry shook his head and covered his face and Hermione sighed, “Harry…that day…. I had a choice and I choose the right path.” She said firmly, “I know this without a doubt… it was the right choice… and I believe that and if Ginny was here, she would agree.” She said firmly. 

“I would agree with what?” Ginny asked coming out of the house with a tired smile.

Hermione smiled over at her, noting the frustrated line of Ginny’s eyebrows, something was wrong, but she watched as Ginny put it to the side, smiling at the table, “I mean if Hermione says it is true, it must be.” Ginny said raising her eyebrows, “So, what am I agreeing too?”

Hermione smiled at her, rolling her eyes before she whispered, “That day… the day I chose to change Harry’s appearance.” She took a breath looking at Ginny. “Was it the right decision?” She asked softly. 

Ginny looked from Hermione over at Harry with a raised eyebrow as she pushed Hermione legs over Viktor’s knees making Viktor shift Hermione in his lap, so she had her lags dangling between his and pulled her even closer. Hermione wrapped her arm around Viktor’s shoulder leaning her side into him. Hermione looked over to Ginny watching as she threw herself onto the bench next to them, letting her arms fall onto the table. “Why is that even a question.” Ginny asked in confusion, “Of course you made the right decision.”

Hermione smiled at Ginny’s matter of fact tone for a moment before she took a breath looking over at Harry, “See we did the right thing…. there were 3 of us and 66.6% agree it was the right decision…...so the you do not get to keep bringing this up…” She said pointing at Harry. “or we.” She paused pointing back and forth between her and Ginny, “Will beat you like we were beaten and then we can be even…. Right Ginny?” Hermione said with a grin.

Ginny grinned, “I like that ideal…. Maybe we should just beat him just because….” She looked over at Hermione, “We both know he is going bring it up again anyway… so we should just give him a warning beating.” She said rolling her eyes.

Hermione nodded over at Ginny, “You could hold him, and I could hit him.” She said tapping her chin making Viktor chuckle.

Ginny shook her head, “No…... you hold, and I hit… I feel like I would leave him a bit more bruised.” She said winking over at Hermione. 

Hermione gasped dramatically, “I would leave him bleeding on the floor…. He would be crying like a little baby.” She said looking over to Harry who was shaking his head but starting to smile.

Ginny shrugged, “Maybe… but he would not even be awake when I was done with him.” She said pointing at Hermione and grinning.

Hermione held her hands up and nodded, “Ok you win…. I hold and you beat.” She said grinning over at Harry who was rolling his eyes at them.

Harry shook his head, “I hate you two.” He mumbled with a small smile, after a moment he took a breath, “but I love you guys.” He whispered over to them.

“We love you to… you idiot.” Ginny said with a grin. 

Hermione leaned along Viktor again nodding, “Yes Harry… if we did not love you, we would not put up with you.” Hermione said shaking her head with a smile. “Now for more important things… Rabastan.” She said with a sigh.

Ginny nodded at her with a grin, “Ok…. Hit me.” She said looking over at Harry to see how her pun landed and watched Harry roll his eyes but smile.

Hermione grinned at Ginny, “Dork…” She whispered then sighed again looking Ginny, “Rabastan was at the Manor and told me that he was after me…. And that Grayback is after you.” She murmured.

Ginny shrugged not even blinking, “I already knew Grayback was after me…... I figured the bounty on my head was from him… well partly anyway.” Ginny paused looking closely at Hermione, “Rabastan was there today… are you ok?” She asked searching Hermione’s face.

Viktor snorted out a laugh at Ginny’s question and Hermione hit his chest, “Not funny.” She said rolled her eyes and shook her head, “You guys realize that I beat him every time I face him…. I am stronger than I look…. So, will you stop asking me if I am ok every time, I see him.” She huffed out.

Ginny grinned at her, “Only if you stop asking me if I am ok every time you say the name Grayback.” She said back with raised eyebrows.

Hermione smiled over at her, “Touché.” She whispered. “Fine only you can ask me that question.”

Viktor snorted again pulling his coffee over to him, “Sure Mila… sure…. You lie and tell yourself only she is going to ask you that question.” He said taking a sip f his coffee with a smirk.

Hermione huffed and looked over to Harry who was rubbing his scar and looking upset. Hermione looked over at Ginny and nodded at Harry. Ginny nodded back and held up her hand to start a count down. “3...2…1” She murmured and grinned when Harry sighed again looking at the girls again, “You guys should not have fear when you hear a name… or worried about being kidnapped or…” Harry stopped when Hermione huffed at him and Ginny laughed.

Hermione looked over at Ginny who rolled her eyes and muttered, “Told you he would do it again…. Not even 5 minutes.” She muttered.

Ginny sighed looking over at Harry with narrowed eyes, “Look Potter….” She said in a fed up voice, “That day and the week that followed sucked…... not high on my list of time I want to repeat… but it was the right choice… we might not be sitting here if we changed anything…. And not going was not an option… Luna was there, and we needed to get her out.” She rubbed her head, her fingers trailing over the fading marks on her face, “Sure we have some scars and some nightmares sometimes… but we are alive and mostly healthy… so it was worth it….” 

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry, her hand waving in the air when he went to talk, “So, stop ok…. Stop or I am going to start pointing out all the times that you took a hit for me… or Hermione took a hit for me… or you took a hit for Hermione or Luna took a hit for me or Neville for Hermione…. I could go on and on… we all took hits for each other… we all pushed someone out of the way at least once and we all have scars from it.” She pointed at Harry, “It was war and you were not the only one on the battlefield and it was not your job to be the only one…...we all…” She paused pointing to Hermione, Neville, Luna who all nodded at him and finally herself, “WE CHOSE to follow you… we chose to fight… we chose this life…... so, stop making it seem like we didn’t choose this life or you had anything to do with what we decided ……. and stop taking our glory.” She finished with a grin.

Her joke worked when Harry gave her a small smile and nod, But Ginny shook her head, “I mean it Potter… I really will beat your butt if you keep it up…so just bloody stop.” She grumbled, “It is maddening.”

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded, “I will try.” He mumbled.

Ginny snorted, “Try harder.” She said with a grin.

Neville shook his head and spoke up first trying to lighten the mood, “I agree with Ginny… and I want it to be known that I think it is utterly unfair that I am only worth 10,000 gallons with everything that I have done.” He said pointing over at Ginny who grinned at him making Neville’s eyes narrow, “Wait… how much is your Bounty Ginny?” He asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 

Ginny smirked over at Neville, reaching, and grabbing a plate to fill, “Um… not sure… I think like.” She paused and pretending to look in the sky, “Maybe 35,000 Gallons… I am hot commodity.” She said with a snicker making the Harry and Hermione laugh.

Neville threw his hands up, “Are you kidding me… 35,000 Gallons…. I am the one that killed the snake…. Ginny and Luna did not even destroy a Horcrux.” He paused eyes narrowed, “Wait …… how much is Hermione worth?” He asked.

Luna smiled over at Neville, “None of us can compete with her…. She is at 75,000 Gallons.” She murmured, “Although I expect it is because they want the things and spells in her possession.”

Neville sighed dramatically, “And all I am worth is a measly 10,00 gallons… I feel cheated after all the work I did.” He said sitting back in his chair pointing at the table, “I want to point out without the snake dead… we would not be sitting here.”

Luna shrugged, “At least you have a bounty…. You could be Fred and George who do not have one… They were not happy being left out.” She said with thoughtful smile.

Neville pointed at her, “That is true but if I am murdered, I want it to be for a lot of money…. not a little.” He said with a grin.

Ludmil shook his head, “You all joke about having a bounty on your head… like being hunted to be killed is a joke.” He said confused, the rest of his team nodding in agreement. 

Hermione smiled over at him, “We learned a long time ago to laugh when we could…and laugh as much as we could…. sing when we could, as often as we could…... Dance when we could, as often as we could.” She smiled over at Ginny who shrugged and nodded, “If we stressed and freaked out at everything… we never would have made it… we would have gone mental.” Viktor closed his eyes as he pushed his face against Hermione’s curls, setting his chin on her shoulder and softly kissed her ear. Hermione leaned her temple on his head and looked over at Ginny who was shaking her head.

“Half of us did go mental.” Ginny muttered with a grin making Harry and Neville laugh, “The other half started the war off Mental.”

Neville grinned, “What group am I in?” He asked, leaning back in his chair.

Ginny grinned, “Let’s be real…. all of us at the table started off mental…… maybe minus Luna… she was always the most rational and calm out of all of us.” She said grinning over Luna who gave her a soft smile back.

Hermione snorted absent-mindedly rubbing along Viktor’s chest with her fingers, “I was not Mental before… and I am not metal now.” She said with a grin. “I am the most normal one here.” And felt Viktor choke on his laughter and she pinched him in retaliation making him jump.

Ginny paused dramatically looking over at Hermione, “You are by far the most mental…. Who in their right mind jumps two feet into certain death and says.... come on guys… what are you waiting for?” She said looking over at Harry who was grinning.

Harry and Neville nodded at her, Harry calling out, “Ginny has a point, it was always you who led us into certain death…. you who jumps in front of a curse with no second thoughts.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “It was one time and it was go forward and maybe die or stay in that cavern and certainly die.” She said with a grin.

Neville raised an eyebrow at her, “I mean… a second to think would have been ideal… like maybe one second to see of there was a side door.” He said making the table laugh.

Ginny snorted, “Or the time she jumped on the dragon.” She said taking a bite of her food.

Harry shook his head, “Or that time when she nailed Draco in the face before using her time turner…oh I still remember the crunch of his nose.” He said grinning at Ginny.

Hermione shrugged, “He deserved it.” She defended herself, “I don’t care what he or his father were going to do.” She muttered.

Harry grinned at her, “What did you call him again?” He asked, rubbing his chin.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry, “First of all I stand by what I did… Draco deserved it and second I don’t remember exactly what I said.” She mumbled looking over to Ana who raised her eyebrows at her.

Viktor snickered, the hand at Hermione’s hip rubbing gently, “I remember this one… Mila wrote to me after… I believe she said Draco was…….” He paused looking over at Hermione with a grin, “what was it…… a foul loathsome evil little cockroach.” He said with a grin making table burst out laughing.

“Oh, my Gods, that is the best thing that I have ever heard…. Why do I not know about this one.” Neville said covering his face as he laughed.

Hermione shrugged, “It might have been something along those lines.” She mumbled blushing making the table laugh harder at her. She looked up at Viktor with narrowed eyes, who grinned down at her and kissed her nose.

Hermione sighed, “Anyway… long story short…” She said looking to Kingsley, “We all need to be cautious right now and the people around us need to be careful.” She said looking around the table. “Until we get the last of the Death Eaters captured and put away…. We are all at risk.”

Neville nodded, “Yes but you and Ginny are by far the most at risk… not only do they want to capture you… you are here alone… Harry, Luna and I are almost always at the Ministry, then we have been staying together at number 12.” Neville looked at Hermione carefully, “It would be safer if you and Ginny came with us…. More order members and wards.” He whispered.

Hermione felt Viktor tense under her again, and she shook her head, her hand resting over heart and began to brush it in comfort. Hermione looked at Neville, “I understand what you are saying… but right now I am still healing and I promised Viktor and Alek both that until I was all the way better I would stay here.” She paused looking over at Kingsley, “And to be honest…. I am not sure if I am coming back to England any time soon…... I think that for me… my home is here now.” She watched as Kingsley smiled over at her, “I mean I will come when you need help and do what I can… but long term… living and life… I think I have found my space…… my peace.” She said softly, felling Viktor relax behind her and looked over at Ana and Mecho who gave her shinning smiles. “I found my forever home.”

Kingsley smiled over at her, “I understand, and I think that is a great ideal…” He paused taking a breath, “I would like to officially give you guardianship of the girls before I leave… I am worried.” He said softly.

Hermione looked at him carefully, her body tensing this time and Viktor’s hand rubbed along her back, “Why?” She asked knowing there was a reason for what he was saying.

Kingsley sighed and sat back, “I have known about the girls for a few days… their mother sent me a message… somehow... I am still not sure how… she had asked for your help… but she could not get a message to you…. it was why I was asking you.” He rubbed a hand over his face, “I told no one…. But this morning at the ministry, in our morning meeting… it was on the memo to be discussed.” He said.

Hermione quickly sat forward slipping on Viktor’s leg, his hands going out to grab her hips trying to balance her, “Kingsley…. Who made the memo?” She asked sharply.

Kingsley shook his head, “When I asked, no one knew… they said it was sitting there when they got to the office…. But of course, it was immediately brought up that we needed to get the girls as soon as possible so they did not fall into the wrong hands.” He said looking closely at Hermione’s face.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, “Bloody Hell…. This is a nightmare.” She mumbled laying back against Viktor again, rubbing her forhead for a moment as the headache that was fading came back in full force. She looked up eyes flashing, “You need to be careful.” She said firmly, looking over at Kingsley before looking at Harry Neville and Luna, “All of you need to be careful…. You have to be vigilant… promise me.” 

Kingsley nodded at her, “Yes, I was thinking about that …. going back to what Neville said early.” Kingsley turned over to Neville, “I know that you wanted the girls to come to us but…. I think it would be better for the three of you to stop coming into the Ministry for now… and to stop staying at number 12.” He said softly making Harry groan.

“I finally just got my house back.” Harry said sitting back. “Finally got a real place to stay… if you can even call it that.” He rubbed his scar, “Why can’t we get a break.”

“Yes, but better than being murdered in your sleep in your bed.” Luna said with a soft smile. “You are worth quiet a lot.”

Harry nodded, rolling his eyes “Fine…. Well we cannot all stay at the Barrow…. They have enough going on and they are not at risk right now like we are……So where do you suggest Kingsley?” Harry said rubbing his forhead over his scar harder.

Mecho looked to Ana who looked to Viktor and they all nodded, “You will stay here.” Mecho said firmly, “We have plenty of room and as you said you are better and safer in group… Mione and Ginny are already staying here.” He said firmly, “Plus you can show me new wards for the house to protect the girls.”

Harry shook his head, “That is a huge imposition… you already have Minnie and Ginny here… now the girls…. 3 more people is a lot…” He said softly. 

Ana snorted, “First of all... Mione is my daughter… she is family, so she doesn’t count…. Plus, we have 26 bedrooms in our house… even with each of you getting your own room we have enough space…. Also, you are coming to the game with us this weekend… and I know that Mione has missed you….it will be a time for you to relax and heal.” She said firmly looking over at Hermione who was smiling at her knowing she was in her mom voice nad would not be deterred.

Luna smiled over at Ana, “I would love to come stay in your home and spend time with all of you.” She said serenely.

Neville sighed, “I guess I can stay here a few days…it is a lot nicer than number 12…I don’t think anyone will wake us up by screaming.” He said with a grin over at Harry who rolled his eyes but gave a small smile.

Harry looked over at Ana, “If you are sure… I would apricate it very much.” He said softy.

Kingsley nodded at them, “All you together is good… in a place that most would not think to look for you…... at least for now…... and you can look out for each other.” He turned to Hermione and paused to look her in the eyes, “…... I would like you to perform the location spell.” He held up his hands when several people started to talk, “I know… I know that you are not strong enough right now… and my goal is to get as many Death Eaters as I can this week while you all are here…. But long term I think we need to do this…. especially at the Ministry…. We have too many unknows that are doing who knows what right now.” He said softly. “We have no clue how many people they are still holding or hurting… how many are still working manipulating the Ministry.”

Hermione rubbed her forhead and she asked softly. “Do you know what it takes to do that spell?”  
She shook her head at Kingsley, and when he grimaced, she sighed, “I can probably be ready to do it in 10 days… maybe 2 weeks….” She whispered.

Kingsley nodded at her, “I know part of it… so I am not expecting you to do it any time soon…. But eventually… only if you can.” He said. “I think we could save a lot of lives.”

Hermione closed her eyes, “I will try… but only after I am 100% back to normal and only for the Ministry… so all the workers will have to be there when I do it.” She said firmly, looking over at Kingsley with narrowed eyes, “I get why it is important, but I do not have kind of magic right now… or any time soon if I am being honest.”

Kingsley shook his head, “You can’t do it beyond the ministry?” He asked softly. “To get all of them at once.”

Hermione frowned but it was Ginny who spoke up fiercely her voice laced with anger, “No…. she cannot….” She said looking at Kingsley with narrowed eyes, “ This spell can kill her… you get that right…” The table froze at Ginny’s words, Viktor’s hand clenching Hermione’s hip tightly, his breath catching but Ginny kept talking, “I don’t think she should do it all…. Ever… I do not think it is worth the chance of her going into a coma or dying…... and I think that it is bloody crap that you are guilting her into doing it… you know she will not say no when it comes to helping out others.” Ginny rubbed the scars on her cheek, “I know that Minnie will do what she thinks is right…. Just like we all do…... But you need to know what you are asking her… what she is risking…. And the bigger the spell the bigger the risk.” She said harshly making the table fall into silence as they took in Ginny’s words as she looked at Kingsley, “You need to make sure that you are ok with something happening to Hermione in exchange for more Death Eaters.”

Hermione placed her hand on Viktor’s chest looking at him, knowing he was not ok as his body became rock hard under her, his hand clenching her hip tight enough to leave a bruise.  
Hermione reached to cup his cheek, but Viktor shook his head refusing to take her comfort, tilting his head to the side away from her and closed his eyes because he could not right now… he could not speak because he would scream…. He would tell her no… he wanted to stand up and lock her away…... and he refused to argue with Hermione in front of his family and team. 

He felt the rage spreading through his body at every word Ginny said, he felt his body burn in fury at what Kingsley asked Hermione and he felt like he could not breath, so he instead he quickly turned and buried his face in Hermione’s curls and just soaked her in, wrapping one arm tightly around her hips the other falling over her legs, his hand tight on her thigh and pulled her as close as he could. 

Hermione relaxed her body into Viktor’s, letting him take what he needed from her and looked over to Ana and Mecho who were shaking their heads sharply at Hermione, eyes flashing and  
Alek’s jaw was clenched as his nose flared furiously at her.

Viktor’s team watched Viktor closely, knowing he was close to losing his mind……. that he was holding on by a thread, his eyes tightly closed, and his jaw clenched so tightly it looked like it he was going to crack his teeth. He had wrapped himself around Hermione so tightly there was no space…. But instead of Hermione looking overwhelmed or frustrated, she looked relaxed and calm as she let do what he needed.

Hermione looked over to Harry and Neville who had closed their eyes in frustration and sadness. But in the end it was Luna who broke the silence, “I think that we need to trust Hermione with her limits… if she says that she can do the spell over the Ministry safely… then she can do it safely… she has not survived this long for no reason..” She paused and looked at Kingsley, “But I also think we should trust when she says she has limits and needs time… that is what she needs to do to be safe…. then that must be what she needs.” She murmured softly before turning to look at Hermione with a soft nod. 

Harry sighed, looking over at Luna, “I think Luna is right… although I want to go on record and say that I don’t like it.” He said turning to Hermione, “and I don’t think that it is a good ideal… it is not worth the risk.”

Neville nodded, shaking his head in regret, “I agree with Luna……. I trust Hermione and if she says she can do it… then she can do it…. but I also don’t like it.” He said sitting back in his chair. “I do not think it is worth the risk…. Things happen… especially with us.... shite always happens.” He looked at Hermione who nodded at him, “I know that you will do what you think is right Minnie… but please… please… just be thoughtful... ok.”

Hermione nodded over at him, “I will not make any decisions without fully talking to Viktor first…” She said softly, laying her hand on Viktor’s arm she felt him start to relax behind her slowly as her words washed over him, “And I will have to talk to Alek about how I am healing… and the rest of my family before I decide to do it… but I will really think about it Kingsley… and IF I can do it…. It will still be at least a few weeks.”

Ginny threw up her hands, “Fine…. Fine…since everyone wants to step back, I will be the bad guy…… “ She turned and pointed at Hermione, her eyes wet with tears and fear, “But I am watching you like a hawk and until you can apparate to the moon and take 50 side alongs…… you are not strong enough and I will stop you.” She said siting back and crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

Hemione smiled over at Ginny and shook her head, “When have I been able to Apparate to the moon?” She asked softly, her hand absently mindedly rubbing over Viktor’s arm that was around her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Oh please let’s not even start on your normal limits.” She said, looking behind Hermione to see Viktor face still buried in Hermione’s hair, “Although…” She said with a grin when Viktor looked up with a scowl, eyes still burning with his fear. “I do not think it is me you are going to have to get through anymore.” 

Hermione looked behind her to Viktor and gave him a soft smile, “I will make no decision or do anything without talking to you first.” She promised looking deep into his eyes and saying it again, “I swear it.” She whispered watching his jaw tick for a moment, but then he gave a sharp nod down at her before laying his forhead on hers for a moment before brushing his lips across hers.

After a moment Viktor looked up and over at Ginny, “You were the one who kept her in check… watched out for her when she pushed to hard… like we all know that she does.” He asked softly, his hand reaching up to cup the back of Hermione’s head pulling her temple to his lips, “You made sure to keep her alive?”

Ginny shrugged, “We all did…. But I was often the most vocal and demanding of her to take a break…... and I was the hardest to get through when she pushed to far.” She said watching Hermione roll her eyes but smile.

Viktor nodded at Ginny, “Thank you.” He whispered softly.

Ginny gave him a smile back, “In her defense she did the same thing to me when I pushed to hard… we all tried to keep each other in check.” She said.

Viktor took a deep breath and looked around the table at Harry, Neville, and Luna, “Then thank you all.” He said softly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I am not that stubborn… I don’t push that hard.” She said with a grin making her family and friends laugh, much to the amusement of Viktor’s team.

Ana was the one who spoke up, “Mione… the reason you and Viktor match so well is because you are just as stubborn as he is… if not more.” She said with a grin. “You never let him get away with anything just like he doesn’t let you.”

Viktor’s team snickered knowing how stubborn Viktor could be and Hermione shook her head, “I am not that bad.” She called out.

Neville raised an eyebrow, “Do you remember the time you Body-Binded me and left me frozen and freezing on the ground when I didn’t agree with you and Harry leaving?” He asked making the table snicker at him.

Hermione shrugged, “That doesn’t count… we were 11 and Harry and I had to go.” She muttered looking over at Harry who was grinning at her.

Harry shook his head, “Oh no… remember the time you insisted that you could use your time Turner and ‘be just fine’” Harry said putting quotes on the just fine, “Even though you had not slept in almost 36 hours…… and then you got lost in time?” He asked pointing at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, “No… I was not lost… I just went a little far back… so I had to hide until it caught up.” She said waving her hand, “And it was not because was I tired… it was because you were distracting me while I was turning.” She said rolling her eyes.

Ginny looked over at Hermione, “Ok what about the time we were camping in those woods… do you remember the ones with the giant tress…. You instead that you could set up camp by yourself.”

Hermione nodded, “And I did.” She said back with a smirk.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, “And then go cut down firewood.” She said with a grin.

Hermione shrugged, “Which I did…” She said shaking her head.

Ginny snickered, “Without getting hurt?” She asked, sitting back in her chair, and crossing her legs.

Hermione paused for a moment then shrugged again, “I got it done.” She said firmly.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Only after you nearly bleed to death after getting sliced by snatchers when the tree fell and hit one…. Then you put the wards up dripping blood everywhere and then you walked back into camp like everything was normal.” She said rolling her eyes, “All because Harry and I had colds.”

“Ok dramatic… bleed to death is a little much… it was not that bad…” Hermione said grinning at Ginny, “And you were both whining about your colds for days… I mostly went into the woods to get firewood to get away from you two.” She said making Harry and Ginny Laugh and yell, “Stubborn” At her.

Hermione shrugged “Fine I may be a little stubborn.” She said with a grin.

Luna shook her head, “Minnie…. You are a bit challenging when you get an ideal in your head.” She murmured with a smile.

Neville and Harry jumped up laughing, “See if Luna says it is true... then it must be true.” Neville said making Hermione crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

Luna shook her head, “Although I will say 98% of the time her ideal is the right one…... so it might be ok that she is stubborn… I am pretty sure the 6 of us are only alive because of her.” She said looking at everyone including Kingsley.

Hermione grinned and stuck her tongue out at Harry as he nodded at her with a grin, “True True Luna… I can think of no less then 5 times her ideal and action literally saved my life.” Harry paused and looked over at Neville who nodded back at him, “But you don’t always have to have that look on your face when you are right.” He said.

Hermione smirked over at him with a raised eyebrow, and Harry yelled pointing, “Yes that one.” He said making the table burst into laughter at her.

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, “Oh shut up all of you.” She mumbled, feeling Viktor laugh behind her, “I hate all of you.” She muttered and watched as they all laughed harder. She slowly relaxed against Viktor setting her head on his shoulder. She took in the table as they began to talk again. Different conversations flowing around her, and she began to feel the day catch up, the headache still there and getting stronger… the exhaustion starting to creep up. But she pushed it down not wanting the day to end.

“My Mila.” Viktor set his chin on her head and whispered down to her, “I love you.” His hands tightening around her again.

Hermione closed her eyes tilting her forhead to brush his chin, “I love you more.” She whispered her hands resting on the arm wrapped around her stomach.

Viktor snorted, “Not possible.” He said brushing a kiss on her forhead, “I love you the most.”

Hermione smiled softly her eyes still closed just letting the feeling the warmth of the sun coming through one of the open slices of the gazebo brush her face, “I love you more then you will ever love me.” She murmured, her lips brushing his neck.

Viktor smiled and closed his eyes, “That is cheating… and a lie.” He said laying his cheek on her forhead, “I love you today more than yesterday… and I will love you more tomorrow then I do today.”

Hermione felt her heart catch, “I love you more with every beat of my heart.” She whispered back, her nose brushing his collar bone when she turned into his chest. 

Viktor shook his head, “I love you more then I love Quidditch.” He said firmly his face in a grin.

Hermione giggled brushing her lips and a quick lick against his neck, and grinned when he jumped and tensed, “I love you more than all of the words… in all of the books in the world.” She said whispered making him smile.

“Fine I will let you win for now…” Viktor murmured into her ear, he looked around the table again to see all of the joking, laughing and talking going on and smiled, “Look Mila…. Our family.” He said.

Hermione tilted her head forward to see everyone wrapped around the table she had made and smiled. “Yes… and they are getting along.” She said watching Harry and Neville talking to members of Viktor’s team, Kingsley talking to Viktor’s parents, Luna smiling up at Ludmil as he spoke to her. She turned her head to see Ginny looking over the lake in silence and frowned.

Hermione sat up from Viktor’s chest, leaning over to Ginny, “What is wrong Gin?” She asked quietly so only Ginny could hear her.

Ginny looked over and shook her head, “I am just realizing that I am related to complete idiots.” She sighed softly rubbing her forhead.

Hermione looked to Viktor who gave her a small smile and kissed her forhead, before letting her slide off his lap onto the bench next to Ginny. He could not lose contact though and made sure she was pressed along his side tightly and placed his hand on her thigh before leaning over to the other side to talk to his coach.

Hermione looked back to Ginny who was giving her a tired smile, and leaned closer to her, “Want to talk about it?” She asked Ginny softly.

Ginny nodded then shook her head then nodded, “Yes and no…... I don’t want to, but I have to tell you.” She said looking at Hermione.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, “What is going on Gin.” She asked softly. Watching Viktor out of the corner of her eyes to see him laugh at something one of his teammates said, his hand still rubbing along her thigh.

Ginny sighed, “Percy woke up.” She murmured looking back over the lake.

Hermione frowned, “Isn’t that good news?” She asked, her hand setting onto Viktor’s thigh making him smile over at her, but she did not even notice what she had done, she just need to feel him and so she had reached.

Ginny snorted, “You would think so.” She muttered closing her eyes.

Hermione set her other hand on Ginny’s arm, letting her thumb rub back and forth in comfort, “Hey… tell me.” She said.

Ginny closed her eyes, “You are gonna be upset… you are going to be so tired of my family.” She whispered closing her eyes.

Hermione snorted, “You do realize that your family is my family.” She whispered softly making Ginny look over at her and smile sadly.

Ginny shook her head, “The first thing that Bloody Git said when he woke up was…. Did they catch the mudblood.” She whispered looking over at Hermione, “He was taken… held hostage… tortured by Death Eaters…... and he was still only worried about if you had been captured.” She said her voice catching.

Hermione sighed leaning over to pull Ginny into a tight hug, “You silly girl… you do realize it doesn’t matter what he says…. You are still my sister.” She said knowing Gunny was worried about how she felt.

Ginny closed her eyes, “First Ron and now Percy…. I am sorry Hermione.” She whispered, her breath catching.

Hermione shrugged, “We loved Sirius.... and we did not judge him for Bellatrix.” She said softly.

Ginny sighed and sat back wiping the tears from her eyes, “Fred almost killed him when Percy said it… George was not far behind.” She rubbed her forhead in exhaustion, “Bill and Charlie had to push them out of the room…. While mom and dad yelled at him.” She closed her eyes, “I just left… I am sure that mom and dad are upset with me.” 

“No, they are not… they will not be mad at you…. they will understand.” Hermione sighed, brushing Ginny’s hair off her face, “I am sorry.” She whispered gently.

Ginny snorted, “Why are you sorry?” She asked in disbelief.

Hermione reached out to cup Ginny’s cheek, “Because you are the one hurting right now… she looked in Ginny’s eyes, “I am not hurting…. What he says does not hurt me… I want you to know that I am ok and if you are upset for me… don’t be...” She looked around at all of the talking and laughing people around the table, “My family is here… and they love me for who I am … just like your mom and dad…… Fred and George and Charlie and Bill.”

Ginny nodded and then sighed, “How can someone be so stupid… so ignorant.” She whispered.

Hermione grinned, “In case you missed the last few years…. Percy is not alone… and at least he didn’t become a Death Eater.” She said with a shrug. “So, it could always be worse.” She said making Ginny snort and roll her eyes.

“What does that say that I am excited that he is not a Death Eater?” Ginny muttered looking ever to Alek who was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Alek gave her a soft gentle smile that made her heart settle a little.

Hermione shrugged sitting back next to her, “Got to start somewhere.” She said grinning over at Ginny who gave her a soft smile back, “Really though… we are fine…. You are fine… and Percy is allowed to have his own thoughts and beliefs, even if we don’t agree with them.”

Ginny jumped over and pulled Hermione in for a tight hug making her flinch when Ginny’s hands hit her back, but Hermione pulled Ginny closer, “Come on sis…. You think you were gonna get rid of me because your brother was bloody Git?” She whispered into her ear making Ginny laugh.

“I love you.” Ginny murmured into Hermione’s ear. “And I have never thought of you like that… I need you to know I have never thought that word about you.... that way about you.” She said quickly.

Hermione pulled back with a frown, “Is that what you have been worried about?” She rolled her eyes, “Of course you haven’t thought of me like that…. That never even crossed my mind.” Hermione reached to cup Ginny’s cheeks, “Now we need to talk to Kingsley about adding Viktor to the order…. I want to do it but need the opinion of one of the people I trust most in this world.” She whispered lowly so only Ginny heard her. “So, what do you think?”

Ginny smiled brightly at her, “I think that is a good ideal…... with Viktor in the order he can come with us and be included in all of the information and wards and everything else.” She said with a nod.

Hermione bit her lip, “Are you sure... I know that I am sure about him joining…. but I REALLY want to know what you think.” She said looking down. She felt Viktor’s thumb brushing her thigh again and looked over to see him leaning forward onto the table talking to his parents and coach about the up coming season. He was not even looking at her, but he had felt her tense and started giving her comfort immediately.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “When have I not given my opinions freely?” She cupped Hermione’s cheek, “I think that If I was in a fight with him… I would trust him with my life.” Ginny smiled, “Viktor is a great man… even know I can see he is comforting you” She said pointing to her thigh, “…... and I agree with you, he belongs in the Order... so talk to Kingsley.”

Hermione nodded at herm, “Thank you…. I am going to do it now before he leaves.” She whispered turning over to look at Kingsley, “Can we talk to.” She said softly nodding to the field.

Kingsley nodded at her turning to bid goodbye to the people around him, Hermione looked to Viktor, “Viktor…. Are you still planning on playing Quidditch?” She asked leaning on his arm.

Viktor smiled and started to shake his head no, but his team all yelled out yes making her laugh. Viktor rolled his eyes, “I guess I am.” He muttered with a frown, “Are you ok?”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his question making him smile at her, but she smiled back and gave him what he wanted, “I am fine…. I am going to talk to Kingsley for a bit about stuff and then I was going to come watch you guys play if that is ok.” She said softly. 

Viktor nodded at her leaning down to softly kiss her lips, “Ok…... fine I will play, and you will talk.” He said, his fingers brushing her side making her giggle softly. 

Ana and Mecho stood, “We are going to go and switch with your brothers inside so they can play with you guys.” Ana walked over to kiss Hermione s curls, “I will get the rooms set up for your friends too…. I am going to put them in the guest quarters by yours Ginny.” She said looking over at Ginny. “We have extra brooms if you all want to play with the boys.” 

Ginny’s eyes lit up, “Quidditch?” She asked a smile breaking over her face.

Ana smiled, “Yes… they always play on the field.... they will make up teams with my boys… so with you and the rest of your friends the teams will be bigger.” She said tuning to walk into the house.

Hermione smiled, “Harry would love to play…. I am not sure about Neville and Luna.” She said.

Harry looked up, “Oh I am playing….” He said standing with a grin. 

Neville shook his head, “I am good.” He said. “But I can be the referee.”

Luna gave a small smile, “I am going to sit here and talk to Hermione when she is done, I think.” She said.

Hermione reached over and gently kissed Viktor again, “Go play with your friends.” She said with a grin.

Viktor sighed, “Are you sure....” He asked cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing her cheek. He could see her eyes starting to dim with the pain and exhaustion.

Hermione laughed gently at him, “Yes…. Go… have fun…” She paused, “Although after I talk to Kingsley, I might call you over if that’s ok.” She said.

Viktor nodded, “What ever you need.” He said looking up to see his brothers walking out with brooms, and his team standing up. “It looks like they are ready.”

Hermione held her hands up so Viktor could help pull her up, “Come on love.” Viktor said wrapping an arm around her, “You can give me a good luck kiss.” He said walking her around the table.

Hermione grinned over at Ginny who looking at her and then the team and laughed, “Go play.” She said watching Ginny smile and pull her into a quick hug and then run over to the team.

Hermione looked up at Viktor, “I have not seen you have fun since I got here…. So, go have fun… I am right here… and I am not going anywhere.” She murmured.

Viktor looked down at Hermione and grinned, “Fine… I will at least go and get them under control.” He said looking over at all of the boys and Ginny fighting over the teams already. “Hey….” He called out, “Stop it.” He said, he looked down Hermione who was laughing, “OK… I am coming” He said giving Hermione a quick kiss before running over to the team.

Hermione turned as Kingsley walked over, “What did you want to talk about?” He asked walking with her to the lake shore.

Hermione bit her lip, “I think that we need to admit Viktor to the Order… as we go forward, I need to make sure that I am including him… and I can’t right now……. I cannot tell him everything… I cannot take him with us when we go…. He can’t even visit 12 if I go there.” She said softly.

Kingsley looked down at her, “Do you trust him?” He asked softly.

Hermione looked up at Kingsley with a smile, “More than any other person in this world… we are getting married…. I know that you are worried, but I have no doubts.” She said.

Kingsley nodded, “If you trust him and you have at least two others to stand with you I think that it is a good ideal.” He said,

Hermione looked out over the water, “Ginny already agreed, and I think any of the others would agree.” She said, “I know I need two higher members.”

Kingsley nodded, “I heard that you are going to the European Cup next weekend, Molly will be there and so will Author. The two of them can induct Viktor with you and most of the other members… I think it is a good ideal.” He said.

Hermione smiled up at him, “Viktor will be happy when I tell him… he is tired of being left behind.” She looked out over the water thinking for a moment, “And I think I hurt him more trying to protect him all these years…. I cannot keep pushing him behind me…. I need to let him stand next to me.” She whispered.

Kingsley nodded at her, “I think you are right….” He turned to look at Hermione, “You know… next to Dumbledore there is no one I trust or respect more then you…I have watched you grow and fight… I have watched you bleed and cry to protect those around you… and I have watched you do all of this by yourself… standing in front of all of us.” He reached out and put a hand on Hermine’s shoulder, “I think finally letting Viktor stand next to you is the best thing that you can do.” He said softly.

Hermione pulled Kingsley in for a hug, “Thank you.” She whispered. “I also need your help…. With my parents things… I was hoping we could get everything all sold and transfer the muggle money into Gallons…... I want to be able to buy things for the girls… and I need to go shopping... I currently have two dresses.” She said with a smile.

Kingsley smiled, “I will take care of everything…... it will take a while so I will go to the bank and set you up with money from my bank…. Just charge the things you want under your name.” He held out his hand when Hermione started to shake her head, “I have plenty…... more than I will ever use… and I know when we get you settled you will give it back…For now I will give you a few thousand Galloons… just let me know if you need more.”

Hermione gave up seeing the look on his face, “Fine but as soon as I get the will and properties settled …. You will get it back.” She promised. 

“Yes, I know you will.” Kingsley grinned down at her, “Now for the girls…. Are you sure you want to do this… it is a huge commitment… even if it just guardianship” He shook his head, “I can and will figure out something else if it is too much.”

Hermione beamed up at him, “No…. I can feel it in my heart… I am supposed to take care of those girls… this was always meant to be.” She put a hand over her heart, “I am meant to make sure their life is happy and safe.” 

Kingsley nodded at her, “OK… and Viktor?” He asked looking at her ring, “If you are getting married that means the girls are as much his as yours.”

Hermione smiled, “I asked him that… he said he felt it to… that when he saw them, he knew he was supposed to take care of them… just like he was supposed to take care of me.” She sighed, “I know that this was not what we had planned, but I feel like it is the right thing.” She said.

Kingsley nodded, “Then it is simple.” He said pulling some papers out of his robes, “You sign these with your wand, and it will be binding…. The girl swill be under your protection instantly… I will file these as soon as I leave here and if you decide to adopt them permanently no one will be able to stop you.” He said.

Hermione called for her wand and watched it fly out of Harry’s pocket and over to her, “I think I want to adopt them, but I want to talk to the girls and Viktor more before we do that.” She paused, “If something happens to me… they need a backup, don’t they.” She asked.

Kingsley nodded down at her and Hermione looked over at Viktor who was watching the game from the ground yelling out directions. “I want it to be Viktor…. I know he will protect them with everything he has… and so will his family.” She said.

Kingsley nodded at her, “Then he will have to come sign under you.” He said.

Hermione nodded at Kingsley, looking over to Viktor and whispering on the wind, “Can you come here Viktor?” She watched him turn and nod looking to Georgi next to him and saying something before he turned and ran over to her.

Viktor walked up at them, laying his hand on Hermione neck, needing to feel her skin, “Yes Mila.” He said. 

Hermione handed Viktor the papers, “I need to sign these papers and I get guardianship of the girls.” She said letting him look over the papers, “Are you sure you are ok with this?” She asked softly.

Viktor nodded down at her, “I already told you Mila… this is what was meant for us….we will take care of the girls… for the rest of their lives… even if they are adopted by someone else for some reason… we will look after them.” Viktor looked down into her eyes, “You agree and want this too, right?” He asked, his hand brushing her side.

Hermione nodded, “I do.” She said with a small smile. “They are part of our family now.”

Viktor held the paper up, “Then sign, Love.” He said with a smile.

Hermione took a deep breath looking at the paper for a moment before she used her wand to sign her name quickly. Hermione looked up to Viktor with a grin and then watched as he turned the papers and pulled his wand out. Hermione looked up at him in surprise, “What are you doing?” She asked.

Viktor looked down at her in confusion, “I thought we were taking the girls… that means that we both have to sign…. Right?” He asked, wand hovering over the paper.

Hermione smiled up at him, “Yes… I just wasn’t sure if you would want to sign your name to the legal papers.” She whispered her eyes starting to water.

Viktor snorted and quickly signed his name, “Silly Witch… of course I sign my name and we are both guardians… we are US…not you and me… how many times do I have to tell you this?” He asked handing the papers to Kingsley who was grinning at them.

Kingsley nodded down at Hermione, “I think you are right; it is a good decision, I fully agree with you.” He said with a smile before turing to Viktor, “I want you to keep the wards tight once I file this…. Hermione will have more targets on her back… some seen and some hidden.” He said

Viktor held his hands out to Kingsley, “I will protect her with my life.” He swore, “She will be safe…... they all will be.”

Kingsley nodded, “I am going to go now… I will let you know as I get more information.” He said.

Hermione nodded, “Thank you Kingsley for everything and let me know if you need anything else…. We are staying relatively quiet the next week…running into town to shop tomorrow.” Viktor looked down at her in surprise, but she just kept talking. “and a family practice on Wednesday I have to go to… and then we are leaving on Friday to go to Spain…. But I will have Ginny with all of it and most of the rest of them have now been adopted by Ana and Mecho… so they will be with us.” She said laughing. 

Kingsley nodded, “That is a lot of going out…” he said softly. 

Hermione gave small nod, “Yes… but I can’t just hide away… we don’t know how long it will take to gather all of the Death Eaters…... or if we even will.” She took a breath, “I refuse to live my life in fear and hide away…. But I will plan, and I will have protections in place.” She promised.

Kingsley nodded at her, “I know you will…... just stay safe…. You are one of my favorite people… so try not to get hurt.” He said walking away and aperating as she laughed.

Viktor turned and set his hands on her shoulders, “Looks like you are in everyone’s hearts…” He said with a grin, “and we will talk about your trips later…. But what did he mean when he said you made a good choice?” He asked.

Hermione smiled up at him, “I have asked to induct you into the Order…. That way things like this afternoon do not happen again…” She paused to cup his cheek, “I know that I have to let you come with me… I want you by my side when I fight.” She said softly making Viktor beam down at her, “I NEED you by my side from now on.” She whispered a tear sliding down her cheek.

Viktor felt his heart stutter at Hermione’s acceptance of what he so desperately needed, her understanding of what he was frantic for……. a chance to protect her… to be by her side always… to be part of the world she so desperately kept him separate from to keep him safe. 

Viktor felt the instant need to kiss her, the needed to feel her against him. Viktor reached down sliding one arm around her hips and the other to cup her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss, covering her mouth with his, his arm tightened around her hips to pull her up against his chest, her feet hitting his knees. Hermione smiled against his lips draping her arms around his neck and slid a hand in his hair, quickly wrapping her legs around his waist. “I love you.” She whispered against his lips, “So very much.”

Viktor chuckled as his hands gripped her hips, “About time you let me stand by your side.” He said biting her bottom lip sharply making her grin at him. “Now it will be you and me forever…. And we will take care of each other…. Protect each other and we will take care of the girls…….. Together.” He promised, his lips brushing her lips.

Hermione set her forhead on his, “Not two.” She whispered.

Viktor nodded, “But One,” He said, reaching his lips to press against hers again, “Always.”

Hermione kissed him back softly, “Forever.”

Viktor closed his eyes, “So now… now we have to get married…” He pulled back to look at her face, “How about next week after the cup?” He asked making Hermione throw her head back and laugh. Viktor watched as sun hit Hermione’s face, her smile beaming, and he felt his heart race for a completely different reason. She was stunning and she was his…... she was his, he thought. He watched her look back down at him, her hands cupping his cheeks, her smile blinding him and he just shook his head at how everything had changed in one week… one week ago he was struggling to live and now he had everything he had ever hoped for… everything he had ever dreamed of and more.

“You are funny” Hermione said kissing his lips with a huge grin.

Viktor snorted, “You think that I am joking.” He said giving her ass a soft slap, making her laugh harder at him.

Hermione shook her head, “Absolutely not…. We need to plan, and we need to tell people and you mother would kill both of us if we tried to get married next week.” She said cupping his cheek and kissing his nose.

Viktor shrugged, “I can take Mama on.” He said with a grin.

Hermione gave him a grin back, “Ok if you can convince her for next week, I will do it.” She said kissing his lips, brushing along his cheeks.

Viktor pulled back, “You are only saying that because you do not believe I can convince her.” He said nipping at her lips again making her smile, He slid one arm around her hips tightly so he could take his other hands and bury it in her curls, tilting her head down to him, his nose brushing hers, “I will convince her and then you will be mine.”

Hermione nipped at his lips, “I am already yours.” She said, licking his lips gently. 

Viktor grinned up at her, “Yes but people still look at you and I don’t like it.” He said, turning and walking with her in his arms towards the field, his hand making sure to keep her dress tucked. 

Hermione snickered, “You know they will look if I am married or not.” She said leaning down to cover his mouth with hers again. Her tongue brushing along his making him pause mid step and fight her for dominance, his teeth scraping and biting making her moan into his mouth and he felt himself turn to go towards house as her nails scraped along his scalp. 

Viktor paused when he heard a yell behind them, “Hey will you put her down and come play?” Ludmil yelled, “You can kiss her later.” He said with a grin.

Viktor looked over Hermione shoulder at Ludmil and groaned, “I hate him.” He muttered.

Hermione grinned down at him, “No you don’t…. he is your best friend…. He is your Ginny and Harry.” She said cupping his cheek.

Viktor snorted and scowled, “That doesn’t mean that he is not a pain in the ass.” He muttered making Hermione giggle and wiggle in his arms.

“Put me down.” She said kissing his nose.

Viktor shook his head, “I don’t want to.” He said tightening his arms. “You are mine…” He said hiding his face in Hermione’s neck, so he did not have to look at Ludmil. “And I play with them every day.”

But Ludmil would not be deterred and flew around Viktor and Hermione in circle’s making Hermione grin over at him,

“Go play with your friends, you get to see me every day now too… and” Hermione reached her lips down to his ear, “If you are good I will give you so many kisses tonight when we go to bed.” She murmured making Viktor pull back and grin at her.

Ludmil rolled his eyes, “Let’s go Viktor…… It is an hour or two of your time.” He said. 

Hermione wigged in his arms until Viktor set her down and Viktor glared at Ludmil who just laughed at him. “Go… I’m going to go sit with Luna and talk about you.” She said giving Viktor a push.

Viktor pulled her back and slapped a hard deep kiss on her lips before pulling away, “Be good.” He said watching her roll her eyes and walk over to sit back at the table back at the bench he made them earlier. He turned to Ludmil, “You are a pain.” He muttered.

Ludmil shrugged, “That is nothing new….” He said with a grin, “Now about that beautiful pale witch with the blue eyes.” He flew next to Viktor as he walked, “She is free... yes.”

Viktor paused and looked at Ludmil carefully, “She is good and sweet… be carful with her… or Hermione will kill you and then me.” He said darkly. 

Ludmil paused the broom hovering, “She is different… I don’t know why… but when I saw her... my heart hurt.” He said looking over at the table, “But at the same time I wanted to protect her.” He whispered, “It is weird… I have never felt like that before.”

Viktor looked over at him and grinned, “Welcome to love at first sight…... that was how I felt with Hermione.” He said.

Ludmil frowned, “What if she doesn’t like me back?” He asked.

Viktor shrugged, “You just have to get to know her… let her get to know you.” He said.

Ludmil sighed, “I don’t like it.” He said.

Viktor tilted his head to the side, “Then walk away from her and leave it be….”

Ludmil shook his head, “I like that less.” He mumbled.

Viktor shrugged, “Your life and your choice… just remember you hurt her… Hermione will kill you and then me… and I will kill you…ok” He said.

Ludmil nodded and flew off quickly back to the game and Viktor shook his head, “Our house is becoming a freaking match making house.” He said rolling his eyes, “Hermione is not allowed to bring any other females home…... no more.” He said walking back over to the field, “No more witches.”


	25. Chapter 25- Blindsided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE feedback and so sad that I did not get much last week.... please give me your thoughts and ideals.

Hermione slowly walked over and slid onto the bench next to Luna, “Hey.” She said sitting down carefully, pulling one of the pillows to lean on, her body becoming more and more exhausted as the day went on, “How are you doing?” She asked.

Luna gave her a small smile, “I am good… I am excited to spend some time with you.” She said looking at the table, “I have missed you… all of you… more than I could have imagined the last few months…. Only seeing you here and there.”

Hermione smiled over at Luna, “Not going to lie…. I am so excited to have all of you here… I have missed you all so much.” She said shifting around trying to get comfortable. “It has been weird not seeing each of you…. Harry and Ginny especially after being stuck so close with them for so long.”

Luna ran her fingers over the table, “I love the table you made.” She whispered looking over at Hermione.

Hermione looked over at Luna in surprise, “How do you know that I made it?” She asked, flinching as she shifted again.

Luna smiled over at her, “It looks like your work.” She said looking up at the gazebo, “It is delicate and beautiful… yet at the same time strong and sturdy… it will last.” She murmured. 

Hermione beamed over at Luna, “Thank you.” She said loving the way Luna had described what she created. “I need to ask you a favor…... well a couple favors.” She said looking out over the field where all of the boys and Ginny were playing. 

Luna nodded over at her, eyes wide, “Of course.” She said softly.

Hermione smiled watching Viktor leaning back on his broom… talking to Harry as they floated by the goal posts, both of the them laughing, “I asked Kingsley if we could add Viktor to the Order…. what do you think?” She asked hesitantly.

Luna smiled brightly over at her, “I think that is brilliant ideal… now you will be able to protect each other…” She murmured softly, Luna looked at Hermione thoughtfully, “And he will bring more balance to you….and it will be nice to have someone from this far east join us.”

Hermione smiled over at Luna loving her simple, firm and thoughtful answer, “Thank you Luna... that means a lot…. You always know just what to say and how to say it to make all of us feel better…. You always see all of us so clearly.” She said quietly. 

Luna shrugged but smiled lightly, “I think even if you were not together, Viktor has proven himself.” She said softly. “And it is easy to really see all of you…... because you are my family… all I have besides my father.”

Hermione smiled at Luna, “You are part of our family too Luna… forever… you and Ginny…you are both my sisters.” She said reaching out to lay her hand over Luna’s, “Thank you for always seeing me… what I need and love… you see me.” She whispered.

Luna smiled over at Hermione patting her hand, “Just like you are one of the few that sees me… you look at the things I love and believe in and you don’t mock me or laugh… but even if you don’t believe… you respect that I do.” She whispered, “You and the rest of our makeshift family.” She said looking out to the field. 

Hermione nodding, looking out to the field at their friends, “They are all pretty special… we each had something that made the difference… and we all always took care of each other.” She said with a smile, “Now I cannot imagine my life without any of you.”

“Yes.” Hermione whispered with a small smile, she took a breath looking over at Luna again, “Next thing, I am going shopping tomorrow with Ana for me and the girls…. And on Wednesday there is a family practice and then on Friday we all go to Spain for the European match.” She looked over at Luna who was gazing at her now, “I want… I have to set up protective wards for the family… and all of you.” She sighed, “We need to be prepared for attacks and we need to have plans just in case.”

Luna nodded at her, “I think that is a good ideal.” She murmured, “Always better to be safe and over protected then waiting and hoping.”

Hermione smiled and nodded over at her, “I think tomorrow should be easy enough, it is just me and Ana going… so simple changing spells to change our looks… and then wards around us…. Wednesday should also be better…... it is a closed practice in a protected stadium… I am more worried about hotel and European cup…. There are so many variables there.” She said with a frown.

Luna nodded, “I think tomorrow you will be fine, but I was wondering if Ginny and I could go with you… I would love some new things.” Luna said, “I only have a few things to wear… the war made it, so we don’t have a lot of options it seems.”

Hermione smiled and nodded, “I know… the girls have nothing right now… I only have two good dresses now.” She picked up the corner of her dress, “This one and one hanging up in the closet…. I had three until I destroyed one today.” She said chuckling.

Luna grinned over at her, “I am not far behind….” She looked over at the field where the men and Ginny were racing around, laughing, and trying to hit each other with the quaffles. “I think for Wednesday and Friday we can create a plan on Tuesday with Harry, Ginny and Neville.” She said.

Hermione nodded over at game, “I want to make sure that the girls and the family is always safe and protected.” She took a breath, “I can protect myself…. and you can protect yourselves… but all of them…” She paused looking over at Luna, “I have to protect them.”

Luna nodded at her, “And so we will protect them… and each other.” She looked over to the field, “The one that I sat next to…. What was his name.” She asked softly.

Hermione grinned over at her, “Ludmil… why?” She asked eyes bright.

Luna smiled and shook her head, “Just wondering.” She murmured, but Hermione saw the light blush over her cheeks.

Hermione laughed, “According to Viktor… he is his best friend… and he is a sweet, hardworking… crazy and loud great guy.” She said looking over the game. “Ludmil is the one who helped Viktor the most this year while I was away.”

Luna nodded, she hesitated for a moment then looked over at Hermione, “When you first saw Viktor…. What did it feel like?” She asked softly.

Hermione looked over at Luna in surprise, “Well…. I was 14 and no one looked at me before, so it was weird at first.” She said softly. “When he looked at me… gave his soft smile… the first I had ever seen because he was always scowling before that…. My heart did this thing where is tripped… it felt like it stopped… then it started racing.” Hermione whispered as she shifted on the bench as the pain came rushing through her again.

Hermione smiled after she got comfortable again, “And I remember that my face got all hot.” She looked over at Luna, “For the first time in my life I cared about what I looked like… I wanted to impress him so much…. Then when he sat with me a few days later… well… that was scary.” She said with a grin. “I felt like I could not breath for a moment.”

Luna sighed, “I don’t think it was because you were 14.” She said, “I just felt many of those things…… My heart was racing like crazy.” She murmured.

Hermione laughed making Luna look over at her, “Welcome to the feeling of attraction.” She said leaning back slowly…... carefully. 

Luna smiled over at her, “I don’t hate it.” She looked back to the field, “Do you think he felt anything?” She asked nervous for the first time that Hermione had ever seen.

Hermione smiled over at her softly, reaching over to wrap her arm around Luna’s shoulders, “I think he felt the same thing… at least he did not take his eyes off you most of lunch.” She said looking over to Ludmil who was looking over at them and when he got hit with a quaffle, Hermione and Luna giggled, “He still can’t evidently.”

Luna smiled softly up at Hermione, “What do I do?” She asked.

Hermione shrugged, “Talk to him… see if the attraction can turn into anything else… get to know him…he would be lucky to have you.” She said with a grin.

Luna nodded, “That sounds easy enough.” She murmured watching the field.

Hermione shook her head with a grin, Luna was in for a surprise she thought remembering her first year with Viktor…. All of the rolling emotions and the excitement… the worry and stress… she loved every moment of it, but man was it draining. She looked out the field to see everyone laughing at Ludmil as he rubbed his head. Hermione smiled softly as she watched Viktor laughing on his broom, really laughing… full belly laughing… the first she had seen since she had gotten back and felt her heart settle a little more into place. 

Hermione took a breath and sat back and felt the day fully catching up to her, her headache had increased, and her body was starting to feel like she would not be able to move. She knew that pepper up potions were not great when they wore off… and she had 4 of them today. She knew she was going to sleep hard tonight and probably be tiered tomorrow. She closed her eyes as she laid her head back on the bench setting her hands on her stomach, “Just so you know… if he hurts you…. I will kill him.” Hermione mumbled to Luna.

Luna looked over at Hermione and smiled, using her wand to lift the back of the bench so it supported Hermione’s neck. “Just so you know I said the same about Viktor… it was a close call last year… Ginny and I were planning to come here and kill him.” She said.

Hermione opened one of her eyes and looked at Luna in surprise, “You did.” She asked.

Luna shrugged, “Of course we did… It was only because we literally couldn’t come at that time that stopped us…” Luna looked back out to the field, “I wish we would have made the time… then the last year would not have been so hard on you… you would have known all along he still loved you.”

Hermione reached out to pat Luna’s thigh, “I love you guys for the thought… and I understand what you are saying but we can’t change the past… only worry about the future…plus who knows what would be different if you had done that.” She said opening both eyes to look out to see Viktor racing along the field, surround by all of his family and friends along with her friends. And it was prefect, “The last year was hard…. But this moment… it is pretty prefect and I would not change it for anything.” She whispered.

Luna nodded at Hermione, watching Hermione’s eyes slide closed again, “I understand.” Luna said softly. 

After a moment Luna looked to see Hermione fast asleep, so she stood and helped Hermione shift to lay across the bench gently laying her head on a pillow, then carefully lifted Hermione’s legs up. Luna grabbed Viktor’s sweater and pulled it over Hermione, watching it engulf her small frame, and reached down to push a curl off Hermione’s cheek, “We will protect all of you.” She promised before going to sit in a chair next to the bench to watch the game. 

Luna let her eyes trail back over to Ludmil to see him looking at her again and she blushed as she felt her heart start thumping in her chest. “I kind of like this feeling.” She said softly to herself smiling over Ludmil who’s eyes widened and watched him almost fly into one of his team members and gave a soft giggle.

The boys and Ginny played for another hour while Luna watched over a sleeping Hermione. Luna plotted and made plans to help protect the family for the next few days. She looked up when the boys started flying over from the field to land and sit around the table again pulling out cups and drinking deeply.

Viktor landed and walked over to see Hermione curled up on the bench sleeping, he frowned taking in the way her face had paled and her eyes were tight with the pain she must be in even sleep. He kneeled down in front of her, trailing his fingers over her face softly, “Love…. You need to go inside to sleep.” He whispered.

Hermione shook her head, not opening her eyes reaching out to hold on to his hand.

Viktor smiled at her, “Yes Love…... you said when you got sleepy you would go to bed.” He whispered, “Plus the bench cannot be comfortable.” 

Hermione smiled and shrugged still refusing to open her eyes, “Well since you are here, I can always lay on you… you are the most comfortable.” She murmured.

Viktor chuckled, “No love… you need to lay in a bed.” He said his fingers brushing over her lips to her chin to tip it slightly. 

Hermione cracked open one eye to look at him, “Only if you come lay with me.” She said with a small smile and deep yawn.

Viktor brushed a curl off her cheek, “I will be up later.” He said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, “What happened to never letting me leave your side.” She said trying to push up off the bench but her back was throbbing again and Viktor watched her flinch. He quickly slid his arms under her elbows pulling her up to a sit and shook his head.

“Oh, now it is convenient……. now you want to be tied to me.” He said looking up at her from his kneeling position, his finger tipping her chin up again, “We will see if you agree tomorrow and the next day and the next day.” He said with a grin.

Hermione smiled up at him, her eyes glassy from just waking up, “I thought that was what marriage was.” She murmured shifting trying to get comfortable.

Viktor smiled at her, “Yes, it is.” He said standing to slide onto the bench next to her, sliding his arm around her shoulders. He sat back on the bench when Hermione turned and snuggled into his side, her face on his chest a hand on his stomach. He carefully kissed her forhead reaching for his sweater to lay it over her carefully, “Is this better…. since you want to be stubborn and stay down here.” He asked her softly.

Hermione nodded against him, closing her eyes again and snuggled deeper under his arm. Viktor lifted his hand sharply when he felt her flinch when he gently brushed her back and he set it tenderly on her shoulder. “Better?” He asked.

Hermione did not answer him, since she was already sleeping again and Viktor shook his head, his thumb brushing her shoulder.

Viktor looked across the table as the rest of the team settled back around the table and grinned over at Harry who was smiling brightly, “Good game.” He said to Harry. 

Harry grinned, “It has been years since I played… since any of us have played.” He said laughing, “It was fun… thank you for inviting us to play.” He said looking around the table.

Ginny nodded as she sat next to Alek who had thrown his arm around the back of her chair, “Yes it has been so long since we have played… or even been on a broom for fun.” She said sitting back and feeling Alek’s hand to her shoulder. She looked up blushing and gave him a soft smile, handing him a cup of water.

Neville snorted, pointing around table at the team, “I will say that all of you cheat… I thought for sure it would just be Ginny that I would have to worry about… but all of you are as bad as she is.” He said with a grin making the table laugh.

Viktor grinned, “Try playing with them in real life every day.” He said, his hand stroking through Hermione’s hair absently mindedly as she sighed, gently rubbing her nose into Viktor’s chest in her sleep.

Georgi snorted, “You are one of the worst Viktor.” He said pointing at him making Viktor smirk. Georgi looked at the sleeping Hermione, “She is coming on Wednesday and the Cup…. right.”

Viktor nodded, “Yes that is the plan… we are all going on Friday for sure… we already have the rooms reserved. In fact, Harry and Ginny were already invited along with some of Hermione and Ginny’s other family… but would you like to also come Neville and Luna?” Viktor asked looking over at them.

Neville nodded, “I would love to come.” He said with a grin.

Luna looked at Viktor and gave a soft nod, “I would to… thank you so much.” She murmured. She looked up to Ludmil who was sitting next to her and gave him a small smile watching him blush slightly.

Harry looked around the table at Viktor’s team, “You guys have been playing together for a very long time.” He said thoughtfully. “You all are more like family then a team.”

Ivan nodded, “Some of us have been together for almost 9 years… I think the last additions to the team were Viktor and then a few months later Ludmil a few years ago… so all of us have been together for at least 5 years.” He said.

Harry shook his head as he took a drink of water, “Is that normal… don’t you usually have trades and transfers?” He asked.

Georgi nodded over at Harry, “In Quidditch it is not unheard of to have new members and transfers every year…... we have been lucky that we have good strong players and their contracts have been renewed because they want to stay with us.” He said looking over to Viktor, “In fact… this year would have been the first time we had a trade in 5 years if Viktor had left us.”

Harry looked over at Viktor in confusion, “You were thinking about leaving Bulgaria?” He asked in surprise.

Viktor looked down at the table for a moment knowing that his team, Alek, and Vlad were now looking at him in confusion. They all knew he had been unhappy but only Andrian and Georgi knew he was thinking about leaving. He looked up at Harry, “I was.” He said softly. “I was looking at transfer options.”

Ludmil sat up in shock, “What… you were going to leave us?” He said quietly, clearly upset at the new information. 

Viktor looked back over the lake letting the feel of Hermione soak into him for a moment. He took a deep breath looking over the table and the astonished looks from his team to finally landed on Ludmil who looked furious, “I am pretty sure that most of you noticed that this last year has been hard on me.” He said softly. He waited for his team to nod their understanding before he continued, “There were……... are…… so many memories here…. So much pain.” He whispered, “It was becoming harder to breath here…. knowing that I had lost everything.”

Ludmil frowned, “I didn’t know you had bad memories here.” He said.

Viktor smiled sadly, his arm tightening around Hermione’s shoulders softly, “They are not bad memories…” He paused with sad smile, “On the contrary…. They are the best memories I have… but my greatest fear was that I would never be able to have those memories come to life again… and seeing this place every day… being here without the person that created those memories…. It was like the most exquisite torture.” He set his cheek on Hermione’s head, “It was feeling the ache of emptiness that you know will never be filled.”

Luna, Harry and Neville knew what he was talking about and felt their hearts go out to Viktor knowing he was in just as much pain as Hermione was the last year… enough that he was willing to walk away from everything in his life to see if the pain would fade just a little. It also made the anger they held in their hearts at him from the last year fade away, it was not his fault Hermione was in pain just like it was not hers that he was in pain. They both suffered more than anyone could imagine from a force that neither knew about. 

Ludmil however was not satisfied, “You were going to leave us?” He asked softy, eyes sad.

Viktor took a breath, but it was Luna that spoke up, “Memories can be the sweetest joy or the harshest torment.” She whispered softly as she smiled over at Viktor in understating. “It is hard for me to go home… to be in my living room because of memories.” She looked over the lake taking a deep breath. 

Ludmil frowned when he saw Luna’s eyes get glassy as she spoke again, “Memories can take over and be so real that they paralyze you…. You feel every emotion from that moment…. And when the memories fade your heart feels shattered.” She whispered, she looked up at Ludmil with a sad smile, “So be gentle with Viktor… I am lucky that I only have to see the memories of my mother laughing and playing with me… then her fading away to leave me alone again when I went home once or twice a year…... Viktor lived here every day…. Lived those memories every day…. Ached for Hermione every day.” She whispered, “It must have destroyed him.”

Viktor smiled over at Luna, thankful for saying what he would never be able to get out.

Ludmil looked down at Hermione then back up at Viktor, “You thought she was dead?” He asked quietly.

Viktor closed his eyes, “I thought she was lost to me.” He said choosing his words carefully, “I thought I would never hold her… never see her curled up on one of the couches… never see her laughing with my family…or see her laying in our bed…... I could not keep seeing her ghost in every corner of this place…… seeing the ghost of her memory… and watching it evaporate away.” He looked at Ludmil, “So I was going to leave and hope that some of the emptiness, and pain would fade if I left the place where all of the memories were.”

His team and brothers all nodded finally understanding just a little of why Viktor had been acting the way he had been acting the last year. Viktor shook his head, “But she is here now… and that is all that matters.” He said closing his eyes and setting his cheek on the top of Hermione’s hair as she continued to sleep.

Georgi sighed and nodded over at Viktor, “I wish you would have told me…. Would have talked to us.” He said waiting for Viktor to look up at him, and gave him an understanding smile, “But I understand why you couldn’t.”

Viktor just nodded over at his coach as his hand brushed over Hermione’s hair softly. “Thank you.” He said quietly before looking around the table, “Thank you to all of you… for dealing with me the last year… I know that I was difficult and challenging to deal with.”

Ludmil shrugged, “Well we all have bad days…. You just had a bad year.” He said, “I am more upset that you didn’t talk to me.” He sighed rubbing his eyes, “But I understand why you couldn’t.” He pointed at Viktor, “But next time you are thinking about leaving you had BETTER talk to us… got it.”

Viktor smiled over at Ludmil, “I promise.” Ludmil gave him a nod back.

Viktor took a breath and looked at Harry, “I know you are thinking about taking your exams with Mila…. But have you ever thought about playing Quidditch for a bit…. Even though you have not played in a while you are still pretty good.” He paused with a grin, “Not as good as me… but good.”

Harry’s eyes went wide, “No I had not thought about that…... I have always wanted to be an Auror … it is one of the few reasons I was thinking about taking the final exams… they are a requirement.” He said.

Neville nodded, “The only reason that I am taking the exams is because they are a requirement for almost any job we want.” He said looking over at Harry before turning to Luna, “Are you taking the exams?” He asked her.

But Luna did not hear him since she was still starting at the lake in deep thought. Ludmil looked down at Luna and used the arm hanging over the back of her chair to brush his fingers over her shoulder, “Hey Neville asked you a question.” He whispered making her look up at him in surprise. Ludmil smiled when he saw a light blush spread on her cheeks.

Luna turned to Neville and smiled, “Yes…. Well I am taking the exams because they are part of finishing school…... I feel like I need to do something that is close to normal.” She murmured.

Ginny snickered, “So you are basically Hermione.” She said making Luna shrug and smile. 

Ginny looked over at Hermione and watched her rub her forhead in her sleep again, “I think she is still hurting.” She said over to Alek who nodded at her.

Alek sighed, “It looks like she is struggling with a headache… those are new… did she get hit in the head?” He asked Viktor.

Viktor shook his head no, “Not that she told me… she hit the wall but said that it was her back that took the worst of it.” He said with a frown.

Harry shook his head, “She always gets really bad headaches after she takes so much pepper up.” He said with a frown.

Alek looked over at Harry in confusion, “I only gave her one vile of pepper up.” He said.

Harry grinned over at Alek, “Yes but she had 3 while we were gone…. the one you gave her was her 4th one.” He said. “And one of the ones we gave her was a double dose.”

Alek huffed in frustration, “She knows better then to take that many… the side effects are not worth it.” He muttered.

Ginny snorted, “4 is nothing… she has taken more then that in one setting… we all have… plus she knew how she would crash… but she wanted to spend time with Viktor’s team.” Ginny said looking around at them making them smile over at the sleeping Hermione. They were happy to know that she wanted to spend time with them as much as they wants to spend time with her.

Alek pinched the bridge of his nose, “God’s she is a pain in the ass… and stubborn…... She knew that she was already not all the way healed and drained…. Adding pepper up is asking for trouble.” Alek looked over at Viktor, “She is not going to really wake up tonight… I can guarantee that… and she is going to have a massive headache tomorrow.” He said.

Harry shook his head, “No… the headache will pass for her while she is sleeping…. After the Manor incident she was worse than this and took 8 pepper ups that day…. Once we got through what we were dealing with she slept like 15 hours and was fine.” He said.

Ginny nodded, “He is right… we are all so used to taking them at this point… I get the worse migraine… Harry sleeps FOREVER after but Hermione gets a little extra sleep and pops up ready to face the day just slightly tired… it is not really fair.” She said with a shrug.

Alek sighed, “I will still give her the other potions I made, it will help with the pain and healing.” He mumbled looking over at Viktor, “But she really should go to bed…. She cannot be comfortable laying like that in the bench.” Viktor nodded, his hand still tracing over her curls. “Plus, she is going to get even more sore from that position.”

Georgi sighed standing up slowly, “On that note, I think it is time to go … my wife will have my head if I am late for dinner anyway.” He said standing. Viktor watched the rest of his team slowly start to stand up to follow their coach, “Practice starts early tomorrow 6am…. But I think that you are good to take the day off if you want Viktor.”

Viktor shook his head, “No Hermione will sleep later then that and then I believe she is throwing me over for my mother.” He said looking down at the curls resting on his chest, “I will be lucky if I see her before dinner.”

His coach nodded at him, “Just come at 6am and we will talk about when you will leave…. As long as we run some of the drills before you leave, I think we will be fine.” He said throwing a roll and watching Viktor catch it in midair, “See fine.” Georgi said with a grin, he looked down at Hermione and smiled, “Tell her that we will see her on Wednesday at the family practice…. you better prepare her for the rest of the wives and girlfriends.” He turned to Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna, “You four are also welcome to come to the family practice on Wednesday and see team if you want… it is a closed practice… so it will just be friends and family.” He watched as the four of them nodded in excitement.

Viktor waved at his team as they all began to walk over to the field and one at a time apparated away. Viktor looked over to see Ludmil whisper something into Luna’s ear and watched Luna blush and nod before Ludmil walked over to the field and apparated away.

He looked over at Alek who gave him a smile, “I am going to get her potions ready… she should take them now and you should take her to bed.” He said with a smile standing up to walk to the house.

Andrian got up to follow Alek inside, “I got so much work to do.” He said with a sigh, “Since Hermione has not helped me with my contract yet.” He said with a grin.

Viktor rolled his eyes but Vlad snort, “Oh come on you big baby, I will help you.” He said with a smirk, “Mione already helped me so I am good to go to work tomorrow.”

Viktor looked over at Harry, Luna and Neville and gave them small smiles, “Are you guys ok staying here… I know that my Mama can not take no for an answer when she wants something.” He said.

Luna shrugged, “It was because she would not take no that I knew she really wanted us to stay here…. That is why I am happy to be staying.” She murmured, “It is nice to be wanted somewhere…by someone.” She said simply watching Neville and Harry nodded.

Harry smiled, “If you are really ok with us taking over your house and life…. Then it will be nice to be around a family and friends again.” He said softly.

Viktor smiled over at him, “You are family here Harry… all of you are… you are Hermione’s family… therefore you are my family.” He said simply.

Harry looked out over the lake for a moment before he turned back to Viktor, “Hermione was right… you will make a good order member.” He said.

Viktor nodded at Harry, his face breaking out into a brilliant grin, “It will be nice to finally fight with all of you… instead of being left behind.” He said pulling Hermione closer in her sleep.

Harry snorted, “It is not all fun no matter how we make it sound.” He muttered.

Viktor looked at him, the smile on his face sliding away, “I know that…. But I also know that the only place I ever want to be is next to Hermione… no matter what… walking, laughing, fighting… none of it matters as long as I am by her side.” He said softly.

Harry looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, eyes narrowed, as if he was inspecting him… after a few seconds he nodded, “You two are going to be ok.” He said after a moment. “You are two of the best people I have ever met.” Harry paused for a moment, “It will be nice to have another brother too.” He said with a small smile tipping his glass at Viktor. 

Viktor smiled over at Harry accepting his words as approval for being with Hermione. They all turned to look at the garden door when Ana called out, “Come get dressed for dinner you guys.” Before walking in not waiting to see if they answered her.

Viktor laughed, “We better listen… Mama will yell at you just as much as me now that she considers you part of the household.” He said with a grin. 

Luna smiled, “It will be nice to be yelled at by a mother figure for a while.” She murmured standing up to go in, Ginny following her laughing, “I don’t want to be yelled at.” Ginny mumbled.

Neville shrugged, “I have never been yelled at by a mother… it might be kind of cool.” He said following the girls.

Harry nodded at them, falling into step, “Me either… Molly never yelled at me.” He pointed at Ginny, “I mean Ginny and the boys got yelled at all of the time…. But never Me.” He said with a grin when Ginny rolled her eyes.

Viktor shook his head forgetting that these 5 had been though more than he could imagine, 3 of them never really having parents and Hermione losing hers…. He and Ginny were the only ones left with immediate blood family really.

Viktor slowly looked down at Hermione as she leaned against him still sleeping and sighed. He slouched down just a little bit more on the bench, looking out over the lake inside the gazebo she had built with her love for him and just took a deep breath. He took one hand to cup her hand that was laying on his chest and the other to brush down her hair over and over again. After a moment he closed his eyes and tilted his head back letting slips of the sun kiss his face though the swirls and flowers of the gazebo cover. He just relaxed and felt the breeze…. and listened to the laughter oozing out of the windows of the house. He pulled Hermione to lay more across his chest so she draped over him, her head tucked under his chin and let go all of the fear… the sadness…... he let the pain fade away until all that was left was peace of having everything he ever wanted.

Viktor let himself doze for a while in his perfection until he felt Hermione shift over him and hiss at the moment, he looked down to see her rubbing her forhead again and frowned. He slowly turned sideways, sliding one arm under her shoulders and one under her knees. He carefully pulled her up to his chest and watched as she settled her cheek on his shoulder and her hand on his chest and he carried her into the house over to the stairs. When he made it into his wing, he saw Adeline walking down the hall towards the stairs.

“Hey little bug.” He whispered as he stopped looking down at her.,

Adeline yawned and rubbed her eyes since she was just waking up from her nap, “Is Minnie Mouse ok?” She asked.

Viktor nodded, “She is just fine…. But she used a lot of energy today and is very sleepy.” He said, “She is going to go to bed for the night right now.” He looked down the stairs, “The rest of the family are having dinner soon if you want to go downstairs.”

Adeline tilted her head, “Are you coming to dinner?” she asked.

Before Viktor could answer Hermione murmured against Viktor’s neck, “Yes he is going to dinner.”

Viktor looked down at Hermione’s still closed eyes and smiled, “Yes… just for dinner… then I will be going to bed, I have to get up very early for practice.” He said down to Adeline.

Adeline nodded, “Are you going to tuck Minnie Mouse in?” She asked.

Viktor nodded, “Yes I am… then I will come down.” He said.

Adeline bit her lip, “Can I help tuck her in… then come down with you?” She asked.

Viktor smiled down at her, “Of course.” He said, “Follow us.” He said walking down the hall watching Adeline run ahead to open the door for him. 

Viktor smiled at her big smile as she ran to the bed and pulled the covers down. “Here Viktor.” She said with a grin.

Viktor smiled and laid Hermione down gently watching as she rolled to her side still mostly asleep. Viktor tenderly pulled her shoes off and set them on the floor before pulling a blanket up to her waist, “Sleep Mila… I am going to get the medicine from Alek.” He whispered.

Hermione nodded and Viktor turned to Adeline, “Can you watch over her for a second for me.” He asked.

Adeline nodded up at him solemnly eyes wide, “I will make sure she is ok… promise.” She said making Viktor smile as he reached out and ruffled her curls. Viktor walked out to the hall and saw Alek already coming and smiled at him.

“Mione in bed already?” Alek asked softly.

Viktor nodded walking to the door with Alek but both stopped when they saw Adeline standing at the bed pulling up the covers to Hermione shoulder, “Here Minnie Mouse.” She whispered, “You are gonna have sweet dreams now… and tomorrow we can spend some time together.” She said reaching up and using her little fingers to push back Hermione’s hair.

They heard Hermione mumble back, “Yes and we can watch some princess after I get back in the morning.”

Adeline’s eyes got all big, “You are leaving.” She whispered.

Hermione nodded, “Just in the morning while you are fishing with Baba Mecho… I am gonna get you a surprise... I will be back by lunch.” She promised. 

Adeline nodded down at her, “I suppose that is ok.” She said making Hermione give a soft chuckle. “Thank you, Minnie Mouse, for saving me and Bella…. And for taking care of us.” She whispered.

Hermione slowly sat up halfway and reached an arm out to give Adelina quick hug, “I will always take care of you bug…. Always and forever if you want.” Hermione whispered back.

Adeline gave her a quick hug then pushed at Hermione, “You are supposed to stay in bed.” She said in an exasperated voice, “Viktor is gonna get mad at us if you are up.” Her little voice firm making Hermione chuckled.

“Yes Ma’am.” Hermione whispered slowly laying back down and letting Adeline pull the cover back up to her shoulders.

Alek looked over at Viktor, “She is pretty special.” He whispered.

Viktor smiled at the girls, “Which one?” He asked.

Alek chuckled softly, “Both…... you are pretty lucky.” He said.

Viktor nodded, “I sure am…. Come on let’s give Mila the potions and get her to sleep so we can eat… then I can go to bed.” He said.

Alek rolled his eyes as he grinned, “Here give her these two vials… it will help her sleep and heal….and help with the pain and headache.” He said handing him the potions, “Then when you leave in the morning at about 5:30 give her these two… they will help her sleep until about 8 when Mama was gonna get her up to run to the shops.” Alek handed Viktor two more.

Viktor smiled at Alek, “Thank you.” He said softly making Alek shake his head back at him, “No worries brother…. I will wait for you at the table.”

Viktor walked over to the bed looking at Adeline, “Hey Alek is in the hall if you want to go with him to get Bella…. Make sure she is ready for dinner?” He said, “I will be down in just a few moments… good job on watching over Minnie Mouse.”

Adeline grinned up at his praise and then nodded at him, “I sure do, need to make sure that Bella is dressed right.” She said seriously, “I will see you downstairs.” She reached over and kissed Hermione’s cheek softly, “Sleep well Minnie Mouse…... see you tomorrow.” She whispered before running out the door.

Viktor heard Adeline squeal and laugh as Alek had no doubt picked her up and threw her in the air when she got to him making Viktor smile. Viktor looked down to the mostly sleeping Hermione and ran his fingers down her cheek, “Love you have to take these then you can sleep.”

Hermione sighed, “Don’t wanna get up.” She mumbled, “Head hurts really bad.”

Viktor exhaled softly in sadness, “That is because you want to take to many vials of Pepper up and now you are paying for it.” He finished with a small smile when she blew her breath out at him. “Come on sit up enough to slowly these and then you can sleep.” He said gently helping Hermione sit up. 

Once Hermione had both of the vials down, she settled back on to the bed, already mostly back asleep. Viktor pulled up her covers and pushed her hair back to gently kiss her cheek, “I will be back... just call me if you need me Mila.” He said.

Hermione nodded and whispered, “Love you… have fun at dinner.” She snuggled deeper into her pillow, “Tell Mama to get me up at 8 tomorrow please… so I can get dressed before we leave.”

Viktor frowned, “I really don’t want you to go out.” He said softly, laying his hand on her hip. “Can you wait until I can go?” He asked. 

Hermione smiled, eyes still closed, “I am going with Ginny, Luna and your mother… we are all using the spell to change our looks… and we will be gone only a few hours… we will be fine.” She murmured, “But I will send you a Patronus when we leave and one when we get back, so you know when to start worrying and when to relax.” She said softly making him roll his eyes at her.

Viktor sighed, “What is not a long time?” He asked.

Hermione shrugged, “A few hours… maybe 4?” She murmured.

Viktor shook his head, “How about 2 hours.” He said.

Hermione sighed, “OK… 3 hours… now go to dinner.’ She said reaching out blindly for his hand.

Viktor slid his hand into hers, “Fine 3 hours…. I will eat then be back up…... Sleep love.” He said reaching down to kiss her cheek.

Hermione turned her face, her eyes still closed and puckered her lips until Viktor gently kissed them making her sigh before she laid her head back on the pillow, her hand slipping from his and the potion took away the last of her wakefulness. 

The next thing Hermione remembered was the bed dipping as Viktor slid into the bed behind her and pulled her close.

“Viktor.” She mumbled confused.

Viktor wrapped his arms around her, “Sleep love… I am just coming to bed.”

Hermione rolled over to lay over him, “How was dinner?” She asked softly.

Viktor smiled into her hair, “Loud…... adding your friends in with my brothers makes for a lot of friendly arguing.” He said.

Hermione snorted, “More than normal?” She whispered.

Viktor nodded, letting his eyes close in the dark, his hand trailing her side, “Yes… twice as much… Mama and Papa loved it.” He said.

Hermione snuggled closer, “The girls?” She asked.

Viktor kissed her curls, “Adeline was going to help Mama give Bella a bath and help tuck her into bed… then her and Mama said they were going read stories until bed.” He said into her hair, “Mama told her she wanted to hear some of her stories.”

Hermione laughed softly, “Did you tell your mom thank you for taking care of the girls?” She asked already falling back asleep.

Viktor snorted, “I would have had to steal the girls to get them away from Mama… but yes I did.” He said taking a deep relaxing breath, “Mama said to tell you she hopes you feel better and she will get you in the morning.”

Hermione nodded against him already mostly asleep, “Love you.” She murmured so softly he more felt the words on his chest then heard them.

“I love you, Mila.” He said letting sleep take him.

The next time Hermione woke it was from the heat along her side leaving her, “Viktor?” She mumbled reaching out.

Viktor slid his hand into hers as he sat on the side of the bed, “I have to go to practice.” He said softly, “Can you sit up and take some potions for me?” He said.

Hermione groaned, “No come back to bed.” Making Viktor chuckle.

“I have to practice Mila… but I will be back at lunch.” He said brushing her curls back, “Now will you please take these potions.” He said helping her sit up.

Hermione sighed dramatically sitting up but refusing to open her eyes, “Fine.” She said taking the potions one at a time with Viktor’s help.

When she was done, he tried to help her lay back down but she slid one eye open and shook her head, “I promised you yesterday.” She said sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a deep kiss, her tongue sliding against lips. Viktor grinned and pulled her hips closer over to him, his own tongue sliding across hers as her fingers slid through his hair to scrap his scalp. He pulled back and laid his forhead on hers after a moment, “That was worth waking up for.” She murmured brushing her lips across his again gently this time.

Viktor laughed, “Yes it was…. Now back to sleep Mila.” He said helping her lay back down, “I will see you at lunch, love.”

Hermione nodded her eyes already closed as she curled back up mumbling, “Love you.”

The next time Hermione woke up it was to Adeline jumping on her bed, “Wake up Minnie Mouse… wake up.” She yelled, “Oma Ana said to get you up so you can go shopping…. Is that what my surprise was… are you going to buy me presents?”

Hermione rolled over and groaned with a small chuckle, “You have a lot of energy.” She said looking up at the grinning Adeline.

Adeline shrugged, “Mommy said that I was a morning person.” She said still jumping.

Hermione cringed as the bounces made her sore back throb, “Morning person…. Not you too… You and Viktor are gonna kill me.” She said looking at Adeline who grinned at her.

“I was told to come wake you up and tell you goodbye because Baba Mecho and I are leaving to the lake and I will not see you until dinner.” She said.

Hermione slowly sat up and held out her arms, “Ok bug give me a gentle hug then off you go… to have lots of fun.” She said.

Adeline fell to her knees next to Hermione and gave her a soft hug, softer than Hermione was expecting, “Have fun…buy me lots of stuff.” She called.

Hermione smiled as Adeline jumped off the bed and ran to the door “Hey Bug… can you ask Alek to come up here to me?” She yelled.

Hermione heard Adeline scream yes as she ran down the hall and shook her head as she laughed, slowly easing out of bed. She walked over to grab her last dress and knickers walking over the bathroom for a quick hot shower. When she walked out a few moments later she saw Alek sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace.

“Hey you.” She said walking over to grab a light sweater out of the closet to layer over her dress and get her sandals.

Alek smiled over at her, “I came bearing gifts.” He said holding up the potions, “One for pain and one for healing… no sleeping here.”

Hermione smiled taking the vials and drinking them quickly, “Thank you.” We should not be gone long, “Viktor gave me 3 hours.” She said laughing, “I heard you get to babysit Bella with Harry and Neville… everyone else ran to work or off somewhere.”

Alek smiled and rolled his eyes, “Yes and we are going to play outside… Mama wants to set up a play area in the Garden close to the door so the girls can play.” He said.

Hermione smiled as she finished putting on her shoes, “That sounds like fun.” She said standing up slowly, still waiting for the pain potion to kick in.

Alek shrugged, “How are you feeling?” He asked.

Hermione grinned over at him and shook her head, “Why does it always hurt more the second day then the day you got hit.” She said rolling her eyes.

Alek gave her a small smile, “Cause your body is catching up…. Other then sore… anything to worry about?” he asked walking with her to the door.

Hermione shook her head, “No... head is slight hurting…. Back is very hurting… but nothing too bad.” She said softly.

Alek took a deep breath and followed her down the hall to the steps, “Ok… the best thing for your body to heal is sleep and rest as much as you can… so make everyone else carry the bags, and come home as soon as you can.” He said. “You will probably need an afternoon nap…... I will have more potions for you at lunch.”

Hermione nodded grinning, “Yes sir.” She said leading him down the stairs into the dinning room where Ana, Ginny and Luna were having tea.

Alek rolled his eyes at her, “Bloody fucking smart ass is what you are,” He mumbled walking over to where Bella was sitting in a high chair, “Come on little love… you are the only sweet one in this room.” Alek said scoping her out of the highchair. “You and I are going to see the boys and we are gonna build you a play place.” He said walking past where Hermione sat down to grab something to eat. “And I am gonna teach you to not be a little smart …” He paused looking over at Hermione, whose eyes were twinkling as the potion kicked in and she began to feel better, “Well a bad word.” He looked over at Ginny and grin, “Although your Aunt Ginny is worse than me with bad words.” He said winking over at Ginny who blushed and rolled her eyes but grinned. “Have fun girls.” He called walking out the door.

Ana turned to Luna and raised an eyebrow, “Well I see he only had eyes for one person here as he walked out the door and it was not his mother.” Ana murmured making Ginny’s blush deepen.

Hermione grinned taking a bite of her toast, “It was not for his so-called sister either.” She said making Ginny look back and forth between then, her cheeks now crimson, “Oh shut up.” She murmured, hiding a grin in her teacup.

Luna and Hermione laughed as Ana grinned, after a moment Ana gave them a small chuckle, “Ok a quick changing enchantment and then we get to go shopping… I found a few stores for you girls as well as a kid’s store for the girls… I made a list of what the girls need.” She handed each girl a list, “I think for now the basics… some play clothes, kickers, dresses and some shoes… I got their measurements from what they had on.”

Hermione nodded finishing her toast, “Aright let’s go.” She said standing and sending Viktor the Patronus that they were leaving, “We got three hours.” She said.

Ana snorted, “I told Viktor his 3 hours was silly… we would take as long as it took.” She said waving her hand.

Hermione smiled over at Ana, “No Mama I promised him, besides Alek told me to take it easy anyway…. So, let’s just plan another trip for Thursday before we go to Spain… plus then we can make a better list… I know I will need a lot.” She said. She held out her hand and called out for her wand and watched it fly into the room and Harry yell, “Hey…. I needed that.” Making Hermione grin.

Ana sighed, “Fine we will get you girls stuff first then the little ones.” She said walking over to the fireplace. After each of them put on a changing enchantment for their looks they each stepped in and called out the name Ana gave them.

The girls had a ton of fun shopping and trying things on, it was the first time in over a year that they just relaxed and did something together. Even Hermione who did not love to shop was having fun… talking and laughing…enjoying her free time.

There was only one point where there was an argument and it was heated between Ana and Hermione. It was when they were going to make their first purchases and Hermione pulled her wand to buy the stuff herself. 

Ana shook her head, “What are you doing?” She asked with her eyes narrowed.

Herein smiled over at her “Buying my stuff.” She said holding out her wand for identification.

Ana shook her head, “No… I am buying.” She said.

Hermione shook her head, “No I am going to pay…. I can’t use your money.” She said with a frown.

Ana sighed, “Fine then we will use Viktor’s like he told me to anyway.” She said trying to step in front of Hermione at the register. 

Hermione shook her head, “I can’t use Viktor’s money.” She exclaimed, “That is his.” She said eyes wide.

Ana took a breath, “You do realize that you are marrying Viktor right…. He has more money then he could ever spend between his inheritance and his paycheck.” She said eyes narrowed.

Hermione narrowed his eyes back, “Key word is VIKTOR has.” She said voice firm, “NOT ME……Plus we are not married yet………. So, I will buy my own clothes for now.” She said handing her wand over to the clerk who had been looking back and forth between with wide eyes.

Ana huffed, “This is not over... I am telling Viktor.” She said, “He told me to buy you anything you needed today.”

Hermione snorted as she collected her bags, “You are going tell on me to Viktor?” She said with a grin, “Nice.”

Ana rolled her eyes, “Wait is that why you put so much stuff back?” She asked with narrowed eyes, “Because you were trying to stay under a certain amount.” She said her motherly tone now in full effect.

Hermione shrugged, “I don’t have a lot of money to work with right now and I still have to buy the girls stuff.” She said watching Ginny and Luna buy their things.

Ana narrowed her eyes, “Fine…. but just know that I am also buying the girls stuff…… and so will Viktor.” She said crossing her arms.

Hermione shrugged, “Go ahead…. I know that Adeline would love some extra stuff… I was only going to buy her some new clothes and shoes…. You can get her some fun stuff.” She said with a smile.

“You are so stubborn… it is like you are related by blood to my family …. You are so much like your brothers.” Ana sighed and wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders as they walked out of the shop, “When are you going let me buy you things like I would any of my boys… I am your Mama.” She asked, “or let Viktor buy you things without a fuss?”

Hermione smiled up at her, “Gifts are ok…... just not an entire new wardrobe.” She said holding up the bags, “Besides…. I know that now that you know I plan on buying my own stuff and the girls stuff you are going to sneak stuff behind my back.” She said rolling her eyes.

Ana smirked, “No… I would never do that.” She said with a shrug in a monotone voice.

Hermione laughed shaking her head at her, “I love you Mama.” She said wrapping an arm around Ana waist, “And I know that I need to get better at accepting help… I have just been so independent for so long that it is hard to let you help me.”

Ana kissed her curls, “I know… but you need to stop being stubborn…. Plus, I saw the shirt you picked up and bought Viktor in there.” She said with a grin,

Hermione smiled, “It will look good on him.” She said with a shrug.

Ana threw her head back and laughed, “You are terrible… Viktor and I cannot buy you anything, but you can get Viktor something?” She said.

Hermione smiled up at her, “Both of you have always given me far more then I have ever given you.”

Ana shook her head, “No you gave me a daughter and you gave Viktor the other half of his soul… pure happiness.” She whispered.

Hermione smiled up at her, “Well then I still think we are uneven because I got a Mama, Papa, Brothers AND the other half of my soul and happiness…. So, your reasoning is still flawed.” She said.

Ana huffed out in exasperation, “You are impossible… when we go out on Thursday, I am buying everything for you and the little ones for the trip…. And you cannot stop me, and I am making a list of what we need so you cannot try and tell me no to anything.” She said looking over to Ginny and Luna who were walking ahead of them, “I am also buying your friends stuff and will not be argued with, so you better prepare them.” She said firmly.

Hermione shook her head, “Oh, no you will tell them… and be ready because they are just as stubborn as I am… but I will be nice and concede that you can buy my stuff and the girls stuff on Thursday if it makes you feel better.” She said making Ana nod down at her.

Ana called out to Luna and Gunny, “Come on girls one more stop for you then we will go to the kids store…. We have to hurry if we want to get back by Viktor 3 hours mark.” She said turning into the next store making the girls grin at her charging through and grabbing stuff for them to try on.

In the end they had gotten more bags then they could carry and had to shrink them and put them in one bag. Ana had undoubtably snuck stuff for all 3 girls into her bags that she saw them look at but not buy since all three girls were on a budget. By the time they made it to the kids store they only had 30 minutes left and Hermione knew they would not be done so she sent Viktor a Patronus to let him know they were going to be late.

Hermione was buying practical things the girls needed like shorts, shirts, pajamas, and dresses. A few light coats and some shoes…. But only because she watched Ana, Ginny, and Luna oohing and ahh-ing over Cute hair bands, frilly dresses, and toys. By the time Hermione was done shopping she looked over to see Ana with twice as many bags for the girls then she had, and it looked like Ginny and Luna had also picked up a few things. The Adeline and Bella did not have everything, but it was a great start on a restart with the Krum’s.

All the girls were laughing as they all floo-ed back to the Krum Manor one at a time with Ana going first. 

Ana stepped through the fireplace to see Rose standing in the room with a large smile, “Mama.” Rose called out running over to help Ana with the overflowing number of bags she did not bother to shrink from the kids store.

“You went shopping without me?” Rose said with a grin walking the bags over to the couch, “How could you?”

They both turned to see Luna come through the fireplace, then Ginny whose eyes narrowed into slits when she saw Rose. Hermione finally came through the fireplace laughing and pushing bags through. 

“Oh my gosh…. These are heavy.” Hermione called out laughing not looking up as she tried to fix the bags in her hands, not noticing when Ginny stepped in front of her in a protective manner. “I think Adeline will be happy though.” She said.

Ana looked over at Rose with a grin, not noticing the look Ginny was giving Rose, “Well Viktor told me you were not coming until at least Wednesday… probably Thursday.” Ana said laughing, “But now that you are here you can go with us on Thursday when we go shopping for the trip cup.” She said.

Rose looked over at Ginny who was glaring daggers at her and took a step back looking over to Ana in confusion, “Why have a boyfriend when he can’t give his mother an updated message.” Rose said softly looking back and forth between Ginny and Ana. “Is everything ok?” Rose asked Ginny.

Hermione looked up at the new voice but could not see past Ginny, but she could hear Ana reply, “Because your boyfriend has been a bit busy this week…. Andrian and Viktor have both been in and out.” She said laughing. Ana finally looked up to see Ginny’s face and frowned. But it was the look on Hermione’s face that made her freeze.

Hermione had stepped out from behind Ginny to see Rose…. The stunningly beautiful blond girlfriend Viktor had been laughing with in the paper and she gasped, her face draining of all color. Ana watched as Hermione dropped all of the bags in her hands to the floor and took a step back away from the group.

Hermione’s mind was racing…… why was this woman here… why was Ana laughing with her… inviting her to shop with them… why did the girl call Ana… Mama. Hermione could not breath as all of these thoughts rushed through her head…She could not answer any of the questions… she could not put her thoughts in order… she just kept seeing the photos of Viktor and this girl in her mind over and over again…. Flashing and vivid… the way Viktor smiled at this girl blinding Hermione of all rational thoughts…. And she just kept staring, eyes wide and lost. 

Ginny dropped her bags and turned around to see Hermione’s face and felt her heart drop, “It is ok Minnie…. We can go… it is gonna be fine.” Ginny said her hands up trying to reach out to Hermione.

But Hermione just shook her head trying to clear the confusion and she took another step back and with eyes wide looked over to see Rose who was looking back at her in confusion. Hermione felt like her heart was shattering… she was confused and scared… maybe this girl thought she was still with Viktor… maybe she was trying to come back to get Viktor back… maybe she was part of the family now and would never leave… Hermione couldn’t breath as the thoughts all raced through mind… it as hard enough when this girl was just a photo in the paper but now she was real and she was standing right in front of her in Viktor’s house, talking so happily with Ana.

“Minnie…look at me.” Ginny called again, Luna turned setting her bags down and saw the water gathering in Hermione’s eyes and the confusion swirling through them. Ginny knew the instant Hermione decided what she was going to do because she jumped forward trying to grab her yelling, “Hermione NO!” but it was to late as Hermione apparated away.

“BLOODY FUCKING HELL.” Ginny yelled turning to glare at Rose and Ana, “How could you?” She asked in accusing voice to Ana. Ginny turned and watched Viktor run into the room from her yelling followed closely by Alek and Harry.

“Where is Mila?” Viktor asked looking around the room Ginny’s yelling pulling his worry to the front of his mind.

Ginny whipped her head over to look at Viktor with hatred pouring out of her eyes, but it was Harry that answered looking at Rose with wide eyes, “What is she doing here?” He asked in a tight voice pointing at Rose. Rose took a step back in surprise seeing how much Harry and Ginny truly did not like her in that moment. 

Viktor looked at Rose in confusion, turning back to Harry, “She is always in and out of the Manor… but she is probably here now because I invited her to the cup… where is Mila?” He asked again looking around.

Harry’s eyes went wide, “She is what….” He shouted, “You did what?”

Viktor looked back at Harry his own anger starting to come out as he scowled, “I invited Rose to the cup… just like I invited you.” He growled.

Ginny gasped, “How could you do that?” She exclaimed fury running through her voice as Harry’s nostrils flared.

Viktor looked back and forth between them, “Look I don’t know what your problem is, but I want to know where the hell is Hermione.” He yelled, looking around the room in frustration. 

Ginny snorted and crossed her arms, “Well what the bloody hell do you think was going to happen when you invited her here.” She said pointing over at Rose Ginny’s face etched in fury, “Hermione left.”

Viktor’s head whipped around to Ginny and his eyes narrowed into slits as the anger poured thought his veins, “What do you mean ……. she left?” He snarled stalking deeper into the room.

Harry shook his head, “We are all leaving.” Harry said looking over to Ginny who gave a quick nod in agreement.

Viktor’s eyes narrowed into slits as his rage exploded over and he shouted, “NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE……. Not until you tell me where Hermione is and why she left.” He said pointing at Harry.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, “Why did she leave… I can not BELIVE you are asking me that.” She yelled back her own eyes wide and angry, “Not when you invited her here…. Of course, Hermione left” She said pointing at Rose again who was looking around in confusion and worry, “And I don’t know where Hermione went to… and even if I did, I would never tell you.”

Viktor’s eyes turned to look at Ginny who was glaring back at him and then to Harry who was looking at him in disappointed and Viktor shook his head not understanding what was going on. However Viktor felt the fury at Hermione leaving again roll through him and fear that something could happen to her were taking over, “Why in the world would Hermione care that I invited Andrian’s girlfriend to the cup… and why would that make her want to leave?” He snarled out.

Ginny shouted, “Of course she cares that you invited….” Ginny paused as his words hit her brain, “Wait what?” She asked confusion taking over her features.

Viktor had lost his patience’s, “I asked why the FUCK would Hermione care that I invited Andrian’s girlfriend with us to my match… and why would that make her want to leave here…. Leave me again?” He said deathly clam.

Ginny looked over at Harry, who looked back at her with wide eyes both understanding now that Viktor was never with Rose…. All along they had all believed what was in the paper………. Hermione had suffered from what she had read, and it was all a lie…. Viktor had never moved on… he had never been with anyone else. And now Hermione was gone, who knows where believing that not only had Viktor been with Rose but that he invited her into his home while she was there.

Ginny closed her eyes and covered her face, “FUCK.” She whispered.

Harry took a breath, “Fuck is right.” He muttered rubbing his scar looking at the ground.

Viktor however was not going to be ignored and yelled again, “WELL…. Someone want to answer me?” He snarled into the silent room.

It was Luna that stepped forward, “Minnie left because she thought you invited your ex-girlfriend here.” She said softly and when Viktor turned to look at her with wide angry eyes, Luna frowned and pointed at Rose, “In London… in the papers for weeks and weeks…. It talked about you and your new girlfriend a few months ago.” She said softly. “Hermione saw the papers… she saw you and Rose together…. we all did and assumed that you had moved on.” She said gently.

Viktor’s eyes flared as he realized why Hermione had been pulling away when she first got home… why she was still so hesitant with him sometimes… why she had taken one look at Rose in his house and ran……… and Viktor exploded again, “FUCK!” He shouted, kicking the small table across the room.


	26. Chapter 26- The Truth about the Papers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you all a heads up that this character has smut… so please use cation if you are not wanting to read it… it is about halfway through the chapter.

Viktor took a harsh breath and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before looking over at Harry and taking a breath. “So, all of you believed that I had a girlfriend…. Up until when?” He asked sharply.

Ginny took a breath, “Until Hermione told us that you wanted to get back to get her with her when we got here Friday.” She whispered.

Viktor closed his eyes tightly, “When did Mila realize that I did not have a girlfriend?” He asked.

Harry shook his head, “It was not that she did not think that you did not have a girlfriend…” He whispered softly, “On Friday when you asked Hermione to be with you… Hermione assumed that you dumped your girlfriend or that you were choosing her over… well her.” He said pointing at Rose.

Viktor looked over at Rose with a frown then back at Harry, “We were in the paper?” He asked trying to understand.

Harry nodded, “Hermione would look in the paper for you as much as she could… as often as we could get to papers…... It was right before Christmas the first time she saw you in the paper with Rose.” Harry took a deep breath, “I remember that Minnie just started crying and when I asked her what was wrong, she shook her head and said that the locket was making her feel bad…. She took the locket off handed it to me and walked to her bunk to sleep.” Harry looked over at Rose for a moment, before looking back at Viktor, “I waited for Hermione to fall asleep that night but I just remember her crying for hours… she thought she was being quiet but I could hear her and I knew that something was wrong… more than the locket… so I waited for her to sleep then I took the paper from her and I saw what made her cry.”

Viktor slowly walked over the lean against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest, “What did you see?” He asked softly, heart clenching at the visual of Hermione crying herself to sleep.

Harry looked at Viktor and take a breath, “It was you and Rose on the front page of the sports section…... you were laughing and walking together… holding hands.” He said softly. “The article title was Viktor Krum and his Girlfriend of 3 months steps out.”

Viktor closed his eyes and felt his heart drop, “That means I would have started going out with Rose in September…. And Hermione got my letters in late August.” He said his voice cracking making Ana gasp in realization of what Hermione thought. 

After a moment Viktor looked up at Harry, “What is this locket that you are talking about?” He asked. 

Harry slowly sat down into a chair by the fireplace, “We had collected one of Voldemort’s horcruxes but had no way to destroy it…... so we had to carry it around... we took turns wearing it for months…. It held a piece of Voldemort’s soul…. and It was malevolent….it was evil.” He whispered closing his eyes, rubbing his scar again “It was like wearing a piece of 1,000 pound dark magic anchored around your neck…. It drained you of all happiness…. All joy… and it pushed hatred and fear and pain inside you.” He looked over out the window, his eyes haunted, “It would take over your mind and beliefs…. It was one of the reasons that Hermione wanted to excuse what Ron had done to her.” He said softly, “Because we knew how impossible it was to not be effected by the locket.”

Viktor looked over at Harry sharply and Harry shook his head, “I don’t think it was an excuse.” Harry said quickly, “At least not for Ron…. He had it only a few times for a few days before he left us…. Hermione and I……... we had it for months…” Harry’s jaw clenched, and his hands tightened on the arms of the chair, and he whispered, “We sharded the burden for months… giving it back and forth…. But…...” Harry took a breath looking over at Viktor, “Hermione wore it twice as much as I did…… she said because she was stronger... she should carry it more.” He paused for moment, “By the time she saw you in the paper she was already hanging on by a thread…. She saw that photo and she shut down for days.” He whispered. 

Viktor closed his eyes tightly and felt his heart explode in pain, “She…… Mila believed the paper?” He asked brokenly.

Harry sighed shaking his head, “Viktor… I believed it too… everyone who saw it believed it… the paper went it to detail about your date… you were laughing and holding hands in the photo… you looked so happy…” He paused to look out the window, “Add what the locket was doing to us to that photo and article and of course we believed it.” 

Harry looked over at Ginny who nodded over at him and Harry looked back to Viktor, “I hated you in that moment because you were laughing in the paper and Hermione was broken and crying in the dark corner of the tent.” Harry muttered softly.

Viktor shook his head and clenched his jaw, “Never…. I have never been with anyone but Mila… never been out with anyone but Hermione…. never loved anyone else but Hermione….. Rose has been Andrian’s girlfriend for 2 years…... I was with her that day taking her to Andrian… to surprise him because she had been working away for months.” He whispered. “The smile was because I was excited to surprise him.”

Harry shook his head, “Viktor…. That was the first time you were in the paper…. She saw you 2 more times over the next few months until I stopped letting her get the papers.” Harry sighed, “Ginny was with us when we saw the second photo of you sitting next to Rose in a restaurant…. The third photo was the two of you sitting together at a quidditch match.” 

Viktor shook his head, “Andrian was with us when we went to dinner…. We were waiting for him to get to the restaurant… the match was one Andrian was looking at another player to manage… he asked me to go with for my opinion on the player.” He said, “Those photos were never posted here…. I didn’t even know that England posted them.” He said. “I have never even touched another after the moment I saw Hermione… she has been always been it for me.” He said brokenly. “But she believes that I was with another…. She hurt from this.”

Harry sighed, “Viktor…. You have to remember everything for her has been overwhelming… has been devastating for her this year…... First, we were attacked at the wedding and then on the run… within the first few days she got those letters and she thought you did not want her anymore…...she was lost… confused… then we were alone fighting so hard… to survive… to stay alive…. To stop a war.... to kill Voldemort…. The necklace made all of that 10 times worse for us…. Being taken... tortured… cursed... her arm…. And that bloody necklace made all of that 10 times worse for us….”

Harry shook his head, “I don’t know how I made it…... and I didn’t have all of that on my shoulders…... I don’t know how she not only stayed alive but fought the way she did… how she planned and saved my life over and over again……” Harry sighed, “Then when she could not take even one more possible hit… she got that paper… she looked for you in it…. And she saw you holding someone else’s hand… laughing and smiling at someone else…...” Harry whispered, “Viktor after she saw that in the paper… she withdrew from all of us… she started stepping in front of every curse… pushed us out of the way of every hit… it was like she did not care if she lived or died….. she fought like she had nothing left to lose… and I think in her mind she didn’t.”

Viktor closed his eyes replaying the first few days when she had gotten here…. remembering all of the things she had said that did not make sense to him then … all the times she had pulled away from him… and he understood and realized she was scared to let him in because she believed he was with another…. He remembered her saying, that she could not be the reason for another’s pain… for another’s suffering. Viktor looked over at Rose and realized that Hermione was once again the best person that he knew...…. Even when Hermione was hurting and ripping out her own heart, she was looking out for another, looking out for Rose because she did not want her hurt.

Viktor looked over at Harry, “On Friday… what did she tell you… when she finally decided to be with me again.” He asked.

“Hermione said that you choose her, and she couldn’t say no anymore.” Harry sighed rubbing his scar again, “I asked her if she was ok… if she could be ok knowing you had been with someone else.” He said softly looking over at Viktor to see his face. 

Viktor nodded his jaw clenched, “What did she say?” He asked. 

Harry smiled at him, “Minnie said that she could not live without you… she would not survive without you…... and if you choose to be with her she would take it…... that no matter who or how many you had been with… she could live with it if it meant she got to be with you.” He said

Viktor shook his head; he could not even be upset that Hermione had not talked to him because she was like always trying to do what right for everyone but herself. She had been overwhelmed and trying to navigate through lies and truths and protect everyone. Viktor looked up at Ginny, “I can’t change the past… but I can tell her that there has never been anyone but her… but I need to know where she is.” He begged.

Ginny sighed, “Viktor… I was not lying; I really do not know where she is…. When she saw Rose here… she just went quiet and got this look in her eyes.” She said, “She apparated before I could get a hold of her.”

Viktor closed his eyes trying to think, “Where do you think she would go… where is a safe place for her?” He asked.

Harry snorted, “Do you know that one of the reasons that Hermione kept us all alive is because she did not have one safe place… she did not follow one plan.” He said standing up, “She could be in anywhere… literally.”

Ginny nodded, “We were once running and needed an instant place to go… Hermione apparated all of us to this little cabin in the woods in Poland, when we asked here where we were, she said… I am not fully sure… I read a book on abandoned beautiful places…... I take us to a new one each time we need a place to go.”

Harry nodded, “And she did... we never went to the same place twice… never knew where she was going until we were there.” He said.

Viktor scowled, “That doesn’t help keep her safe or get her home.” He snarled in frustration.

Ginny shrugged, “But she will be safe.” She said.

Viktor shook his head, “We do not know that.” He said slamming his fist on the desk next to him.

Luna finally spoke up, “But we do…. No one is safer than Hermione… even when she is upset, she is careful.” She smiled softly at Viktor, “I also know that she will be back… she just needs a moment to think… her brain was running, and she could not keep up when she saw Rose.”

Viktor shook his head starting to pace, “NO… we can not wait…. We do not know if she will be back.” He growled.

Luna smiled at Viktor softly, “She will be back Viktor… she loves you too much not to fight for you…. Once her mind settles, she will be back to tell Rose to go.” Luna said with a shrug, watching Viktor shake his head but she cut him off softly, “Plus she will not leave the girls.”

Viktor looked out the windows to see Mecho and Neville outside with Bella and Adeline playing on the new play yard the boys had set up that morning. He closed his eyes and took a breath, “Ok… she has until dinner… then we start searching.” He said feeling his heart clench at the thought of even waiting a few moments let alone hours to find her and talk to her… to make sure that she was safe and at home.

Ana looked around the room at all of the packages on the floor and quickly called out to Emma. Once she popped in Ana smiled down at her tiredly, “Do you think you can take these bags to my room.” She pointed on the floor, “And all of those bags to Viktor’s rooms please.” She asked softly. “We will take care of them later.”

Emma nodded quickly popping out with Ana’s bags as Viktor looked over to Rose who looked sad, “I am sorry.” Rose said.

Viktor shook his head, his jaw clenching, “It is no ones fault…. Except that fucking papers… and Ron’s… and the fucking war…” He pushed his fingers into his eyes trying to push away his frustration. Could they not get just one day… one Fucking day of peace without something happening. One day to just have happiness and peace.

Viktor looked over at Luna, “You are sure she will be back.” He asked needing her to make him believe it.

Luna smiled softly over at him, “I am certain.” She said watching Emma pop back in to grab Hermione’s bags and pop back out. “She is probably closer than we think.” Luna whispered with a smile.

Emma popped into Hermione’s room and stopped when she heard the crying coming from the bed. Emma set all of the bags down to scurry over to the bed, “Lady Mione?” She called softly. 

Hermione sat up on the bed and looked over to see Emma standing by the bed, “Lady Mione… are you ok… I will go and gets someone.” Emma said going to turn.

“NO.” Hermione cried out, “Please wait Emma… stay here for a second.” She said softly laying back on the bed as the nausea rolled through her. She had needed to get out of that room as fast as she could when she saw that woman… but she could not leave the house …... not when she promised she would not leave without talking to Viktor first. 

Hermione could still feel every emotion rolling through her from the moment she had looked up and seen the girl laughing and talking to Ana…every emotion from when she found out Viktor had a girlfriend all the way to the fear that she would come back and everything in between.. fear…... sadness... pain… anger… grief… and they had hit her like the Hogwarts train going at full speed. 

Hermione took a deep breath trying to push back the nausea and migraine that were taking over from the roller coaster she had been on for the last 10 minutes. She needed to do it fast because Viktor would be home after lunch and she wanted to figure out what she was going to say before he got here. She closed her eyes and tried to push away all of the emotions and just focus on the facts and needs of the situation, but it was impossible as her stomach rolled again, and her head throbbed. 

Emma climbed up on the bed and settled on her knees next to Hermione, softly pushing her hair back. “What is wrong Lady Mione?” She asked softly.

Hermione took a breath, “Nothing that you can help with Emma… but thank you for sitting with me.” She said wrapping her arms around Viktor’s pillow, “I need to go back downstairs but I am not ready yet… I just need a moment.” She said. “How were the girls this morning?”

Emma shuffled on her knees closer to Hermione, “They had fun… Miss. Adeline went fishing and got all dirty…. Baby Bella played in the grass while the men’s put together the plaything.” She said brushing Hermine’s hair back, “Did you find lots of stuff at the store?”

Hermione closed her eyes as the headache from yesterday throbbed with a vengeance making her eyes water, “I did… I got you something too Emma…. I will give it to you later.” She mumbled trying to take a deep breath to push down the nausea.

Emma smiled, “You are very nice Lady Mione… but why don’t you sleep for a bit…. I see that your in pains… I will get you potion for pain and then you can go face what you need to face.” She said petting Hermione cheek. 

Hermione shook her head, her eyes still closed, “No… don’t tell anyone I am here Emma… please… I just need a minuet.” She whispered as all of the emotions from a moment ago drained away leaving her exhausted. She knew she was going to talk to Viktor, and she was going to tell him that she loved him and was not leaving again…. Just like she going to listen to why he invited that girl here…. But she just needed a moment to take a breath and no matter how many she took she still did not feel any better.

Emma had other plans though and carefully rubbed Hermione’s temple in rhythmic circles until Hermione had fallen int a deep sleep. Emma stood up and pulled the blankets up to Hermione’s chin before hopping down and grabbing the bags to set them over the bottom of the bed. 

Emma knew that Hermione did not want her to tell anyone that she was up here… but she also knew Hermione was in pain. Emma popped back down the living room to see Viktor siting on the couch next to Ana talking softly.

Emma looked over to see Alek talking to Ginny and trotted over to Alek and pulled on Alek’s robes, “Master Alek… can I talks to you for a second?” She asked softly.

Alek looked down at Emma and nodded and followed Emma out into the hall kneeling down, “What is wrong Emma?” He asked kindly.

Emma shuffled back and forth looking nervous, “Well Ummm…. Master Alek… can I have a pain potions please.” She asked softly.

Alek narrowed his eyes, “Why do you need a pain potion Emma… you can’t take it.” He said softly.

Emma grimaced, “Its nots for me.” She said not looking up at Alek.

Alek laid a hand on Emma’s shoulder, “Look at me Emma…” He asked softly, waiting for Emma to look up at him, “Who needs the potion Emma… it is important because I have to give the right amount depending on the size of the person and what they need in it.”

Emma shuffled back and forth, “Well you made it up already …... umm.” She muttered.

Alek took a breath, “Emma is it for Lady Mione?” He asked gently.

Emma looked up eyes wide, knowing that she could not lie… but also could not break her word to Hermione so she muttered, “I cannot say.” 

Alek nodded at her knowing why she was stuck, “Is she ok, Emma?” He asked softly, “You don’t have to say anything… just nod so I know she is ok.” He asked gently.

Emma shrugged, “I can’t say anything.” She said softly.

Alek frowned, “Emma I am worried…If I promise to not tell anyone can you tell me?” He asked softly, “I just want to make sure that she is ok.”

Emma thought for a moment, “I cannot TELL you anything.” She said firmly turning and walking away.

Alek looked after her in confusion before he realized he was supposed to follow her. He quickly stood and followed her up the stairs and down the hall to Viktor’s wing and Alek snorted. Of course, Hermione did not leave… she had promised not to leave and not one of them had thought about that. Emma popped away leaving him in the hallway and he walked over to Viktor’s bedroom door and cracked it open to see Hermione sleeping in the bed. 

Alek walked in the room and pulled the door closed knowing Hermione would need another moment. He would go tell Viktor that she was safe but not that she was up here in a moment so he would stop panicking. Alek carefully sat on the bed and looked down at Hermione to see the dark circles under her eyes that had not been there that morning. The way her face was scrunched up in pain in even in her sleep, the way she was curled in a tight ball. Alek sighed conjuring the potion he had made her earlier.

“Mione.” Alek whispered softly, “Can you take this for me.” He asked tucking her hair behind her ear.

Hermione shook her head no and she clenched her eyes closed tighter making Alek give her a small smile, “To bad…. you have to take this.” He whispered. Alek slid a hand under Hermione neck, lifting her head to tilt so he could pour the potion down her throat grinning when she tried to swat his hand away.

Alek carefully laid Hermione back down on to Viktor’s pillow, noting she had migrated to his side and grinning when she buried her nose into pillow taking a deep breath. Evidently even when in sleep she wanted Viktor’s scent to sooth her.

Alek sighed, these two needed a break soon he thought… Hermione needed a break so she could finally heal both physically and mentally. He gently pushed Hermione’s hair back and gave her forhead a light kiss before standing up and walking out the door and down the stairs.

Alek walked in and saw the way Viktor’s entire body was tense and Ana was talking to him softly, but Viktor just shook his head and closed tightly clenching his jaw until it looked like it was going to break. Alek could see the anxiety tightening Viktor’s muscles and Alek knew he could not keep Hermione being upstairs from Viktor.

“Viktor.” Alek said walking over to Viktor and crouched down onto his heels and waited for Viktor to look at him and Alek gave him a small smile, “Hermione is fine.” He said softly looking Viktor directly in the eyes.

Viktor’s eyes narrowed as he sat up quickly, “How do you know?” He demanded, his hands reaching out to Alek. 

Alek smiled at him, “Think about what she promised me… what she promised you.” He whispered looking Viktor with raised eyebrows.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Alek for a moment before he remembered with a flash her promise never to leave without talking to him first, “Where?” He demanded. 

Alek smiled standing up, “Where do you go when you need to be alone and you need privacy?” He asked.

Viktor realized in that moment that Hermione had not left at all in fact she was in their room and he quickly stood up and took off running through the door and up the stairs to his room leaving the room in shock and confusion. Viktor knew that Alek would tell them what was going on, he had one goal… one need and that was to see Hermione with his own two eyes… to tell her that it was and had always only been her.

When Viktor made it down the hall to the doorway, he stopped at their bedroom door for a moment taking a breath wanting to be calm when she saw him. He gently pushed the door open but paused when he saw her wrapped around his pillow sound asleep.

He quietly walked in the room and closed and locked the door walking over to the side of the bed, sitting gently so he would not wake her. His fingers traced down at the tear tracks on her cheeks and felt his heart break a little more at her pain. He toed off his shoes, grateful his coach said he could take the afternoon off and climbed into the bed behind Hermione. He would have never left Hermione anyway until she knew it was only her… it had only ever been her. 

Viktor slowly slid his arm under her head and wrapped his arms around her chest and waist and carefully pulled her tight along his chest. “Mila…. I have never loved anyone but you…. I will never love anyone but you.” He whispered into her sleeping ear.

Hermione sighed turning in his arms to lay her head on his chest and wrap her arm around his waist. “Viktor?” She mumbled brushing her nose against him.

Viktor slid his hand into her curls and pushed her face deeper into his neck, his other hand grasping at the hand she had placed on his chest, “Mila.” He said softly.

Hermione sighed, “I love you.” She mumbled falling back into a deep sleep.

Viktor closed his eyes and let the feeling of her soak through him, “I love you.” He whispered. He let his body relax knowing that even when she was faced with something that worried her… terrified her…when she could have run away…. she stayed just like she promised… that she loved him enough to stay and fight for him. “You are my entire world.” He said kissing her forhead, “I cannot… and will not live without you.” He said taking a deep breath let himself just lay with her in his arms, refusing to go to sleep until he could make Hermione understand it was all a mistake.

Viktor looked up at his ceiling going over single moment since the day she had walked back into his life last week. Each and every conversation… each and every time that she pulled away from him… each and every time that he would reach for her and she would pull away. He wanted to be angry that she believed he could find another… that she would think that he would love another but when he looked from her perspective, he understand that it had to be overwhelming.

He let his fingers rub through her curls into her neck, his lips trialing over her forhead. His other hand went to cup her knee that was thrown over his hips and let her presence calm his heart. He felt the afternoon pass as he watched as the sunlight filter across the room and shadows move but he still did not fall asleep. Instead he let the feeling of every single dip and curve of Hermione along his side comfort him and when he finally felt her begin to shift and heard her murmur, he tightened his grip.

“Viktor?” She said softly reaching up to kiss his chest before rubbing her nose along his side, “I had the weirdest dream.”

Viktor kissed her curls, “What was it?” He asked knowing she was still waking up and had not processed what had happened a lunch.

Hermione stretched so her toes brushed along his calf, then paused when she registered that her dream was not really a dream and she slowly sat up to look down at him. She shook her head and bit her lip, “Viktor…... can you tell me why she is here?” She asked softly, jumping straight into what was wrong.

Viktor sat up facing her on the bed, “Who?” He asked tilting his head wanting to see what she was going to say.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “I am not giving you up… and I am not sharing you.” She said in a hard tone, her hands clenched in her lap.

Viktor gave her a soft smile, “Who said that you had to share me?” He asked with a raised eyebrow, reaching out to trail his fingers down her cheek. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Then… why is she here?” She asked softly her hands twisting in her lap now.

Viktor slid his hands in hers to hold them still, “Rose is here because she came to see the game this weekend and to surprise Andrian.” He said softly but shook his head when she went to talk, “The papers were wrong Mila…. Rose has never been my girlfriend… she has been with Andrian the last 2 years…. you had just never met her because the first year Andrian made me keep it a secret while they got to know each other and then the last year she is always traveling for work…. And you have not been here.” He whispered looking into her eyes watching the recognition come into them and smiled at her when a tear slid down her cheek.

Viktor rotated to his knees in front of her and cupped her cheeks softly tilting her head up to his and placed his lips on her gently. He brushed them back and forth for a moment letting her feel his sincerity. When he felt her relax into him, he opened his mouth and let his tongue trail over her lips until she opened up to him and slid her tongue across his making him moan deep in his throat. He gently bit her lower lip before pulling back slightly setting his forhead on hers, “Mila…. It has only ever been you…. never anyone else…. Even when I thought I had lost you forever my heart could not even look at anyone else.” He said his breath brushing her lips, “I need you to know that…. That it has only ever been you.”

Hermione nodded, her forhead brushing up and down on his, “I think part of me knew because I hoped the paper was wrong… I prayed that it was wrong, but I remembered the letters that I had gotten, and I felt so bad that I believed it.” She whispered, “But my heart held out this hope…. That is why on Friday when you said that you wanted to be with me, I finally said yes…. Because I desperately wanted to believe that you still wanted me and only me.”

Viktor reached to cup her hips and pulled her, so she slid her legs on either side of his hips and set her in his lap, “There has only ever been you Mila…. Always and forever… if I should lose you then I will remain waiting for you until I pass from this world to the next where you will be waiting for me.” He whispered, his hands cupping her ass and pulling her against him as his lips reached out and captured hers again pulling her in for a deep kiss. “Only you.” He whispered against her throat as his lips trailed down, “Forever and ever.” He muttered across the top of her breast making her hands dig into his hair to hold him there. 

Hermione shook her head as his words filtered in her mind and his touch set her on fire. “Viktor.” She whispered her nails scratching along his scalp. “Only you….” She said pulling his hair, so his lips were ripped from the nipple he had taken into his mouth when he had pushed her top down, “Forever.” She said covering his mouth with her, her tongue dancing along his as her hands went to his shirt, ripping at the buttons.

Viktor pulled back shaking his head, “We can’t…. Alek said ….” He paused when her hands gripped his face and pulled him back as her hips rolled over his making him see white.

“Please… Viktor I need you…. I need to have you all around me… in me… only you and me.” She begged, her teeth gripping his lip and biting sharply making him roll his hips at her, “Please…please.” She begged as her lips trialed over his cheek bone over his beard until her teeth hit his ear and she gave it a sharp nip. 

Viktor’s vision went dark when her tongue licked across his neck and she bit at his clavicle, he didn’t even register that she had been puling at the button of his shirt until it was open and she was pushing it off of his shoulders. His hands were still grasping at her hips as she rolled her hips over him and her mouth continued down his chest until she was lapping at his nipple and Viktor growled deeply in his throat. 

Viktor ripped at her dress until it was over her head and he leaned down to tug her nipple back in his mouth making Hermione arch in his arms and her cry echoed in the room, “Mila…. My Fucking Mila.” He growled as he licked across her chest to her other nipple pulling it into his mouth to suckle feeling her pulse against him.

Hermione rolled her hips over him and Viktor desperately wanted to roll her over and take control but knew with her back he had to be careful, so instead with her nipple still in his mouth he crawled off the bed and held her hips at his until she wrapped her legs around him. He needed to have her… really have her fully… to claim her. … he needed it like the next breath he pulled into his lungs… he needed her like a drink of water in the desert. Viktor stood grabbing two pillows off the bed and walked her over to bathroom his lips never leaving her skin. When he entered the bathroom, he set her on the counter… the perfect height to roll against her without her having to move very much and set the pillows behind her to lean back on. 

Hermione felt the cold counter against her hot skin and gasped as her hands went to cup his head as he fell to his knees in between her legs. Viktor looked up at her with hooded eyes and she took in the lust that was pouring out of his eyes…. she panted when Viktor hooked her knickers and ripped them away. “Mila… Fuck.” He said eyes wide as he took her in naked and flush waiting for him to touch her “…...Only you… how could I ever want a-fucking-nother person when I have you…. Have these memories of you?” His hands slid from her knees up the inside of her thighs pushing them apart, “The memory of this would ruin me for anyone else…. Seeing you open and hot and gasping my name… nothing could ever compare.” He whispered as he dipped his head down to her folds and began to feast as she threw her head back and cried his name.

Hermione tiled her head back as Viktor slid his fingers deep inside her and she gaped as she felt him begin to move. “Viktor.” She begged him, “Please……. Please……” She panted as her hand slid in his hair and pulled it sharply making him look up at her with a grin. 

Viktor shook his head pulling her wrists until she let go and put her hands on the counter “Hold on here.” He demanded, “Do not let go.” He demanded huskily as he pulled her hips closer to the edge and dipped back down, “Not until I say to let go.”

Hermione nodded and fell back against the pillows as Viktor dipped back into her making her throat arch back as she rolled her hips against his mouth, “Please…... Love… please Viktor… I need.” She said closing her eyes, her hands clenching at the edge of the counter. She jolted when his teeth nipped her and she gasped sharply when he soothed the bite with his tongue, “Viktor PLESE.” She yelled.

Viktor looked up from between her legs to see her open and panting, her face a beautiful pink as her mouth hung open, “What Mila…. What do you need.” He whispered hoarsely his fingers still moving.

Hermione looked down at him, her pupils blown wide as she took him in, her hips still moving against his hand, “You… I need you Viktor… I need to feel you wrapped around me… inside me… loving me like only you ever have.” She said, her hands still clenching at the edge of the counter, “I need to touch you…. to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Viktor slowly stood between her open legs still moving his hand against her, “I already feel good… touching you like this.” He whispered as his lips moved closer to hers and his thumb flicking her center as his finger kept up their movement, “Watching you come undone for me.” He said his lips trialing across her cheeks as her breath caught as he flicked her center again. “You can’t touch me until you come undone for me.” He said into her ear softly leaning over her, moving his free hand onto the mirror behind her so his chest brushed against her nipples and he surround her from every angle, and she screamed coming undone when his thumb flicked her one more time.

“Viktor…… Viktor……… Viktor.” She said her eyes clenched closed as his lips tailed along her neck, “Please.” She begged, “Can I touch you now.”

Viktor nodded against her collar bone, his tongue leaving at trail of fire as he kept moving his fingers softly drawing out her tremors, but he jerked when her hands reached for his belt and she brushed against his hard length. “Mila.” He growled out as her fingers ripped at his zipper and she pushed his pants down, “Mila… Fuck.” He said pushing against her hand, finally pulling his other hand from between her legs and setting it against the mirror behind her also caging her in between his arms. He leaned his forhead on hers as she pushed his pants and boxer briefs down in one motion until he sprung free. 

“Mila please.” He begged this time when her fingers brushed along his hip bones and up his sides. She let her nails scrape over his abs and up his chest until they dragged across his nipples and his hips jerked forward at her. “Please.” He pled closing his eyes when her nails rubbed across his back and when she gave a sharp scratch down his back to cup his ass and pull him closer he growled into her neck biting down hard enough for her to give a started yelp.

“Viktor.” She whispered pulling his mouth to hers and bit his lip hard making him jerk forward again, his hands fisting against the mirror on either side of her head, “What do you want.” She whispered against his lips.

Viktor pulled back to look her in the eyes, “To be inside of you and never leave.” He said eyes dark swirling pools. “To make you scream my name over and over again.” He said his voice deep and harsh, “To make it so you can only ever think of me… always.” He snarled grabbing her head and covering her mouth with his harshly making her moan and grab his hips.

Hermione kissed him back just as hard as she guided him to her and pulled so he slid deep. They both gasped in each other’s mouths at the feeling of heat, stretching and pleasure. Viktor still thinking of her back pulled her closer to the edge of the counter and pushed the pillows tighter behind her back and held her hips tight as he began to move. 

“Mila.” He panted his mouth still nipping at hers and he arched when her arms slid up to his neck and pulled at his hair before pulling him closer, so his body was tight against hers.

Viktor wrapped one of his arms around her hips pulling her as close as he could his other hand grasping at her neck, his hips snapping forward but keeping her as still as he could not wanting her to be in pain.

Hermione sobbed as he pushed back in over and over again…. her nails now scratching at his back and she began to beg, “Please Viktor... please… please.” 

Viktor buried his face in her neck as he began to lose his rhythm... desperately seeking out her heat and the feel of her all over him. “Mila… Hermione… Fuck…. Yes.” He whispered his teeth scrapping her neck before biting down again hard enough to make her cry out and the hand he had around her neck slide down her body, flicking one nipple then the other before meeting where he was thrusting and began to graze against her center again making her sob in a way that made his vision go dark, “Come on Mila… finish for me… so I can follow you.” He begged her, his hips snapping forward in a hard rhythm

Hermione shook her head, wrapping her arms around his shoulders anchoring herself to him, “Viktor.” She wheezed out her eyes clenched closed as she felt like she was burning from the inside out, “Viktor please…... so close.”

Viktor pulled his head back and covered her mouth with his again as he tilted her hips just a little more so he dragged against the prefect spot inside of her and when she sobbed into his mouth and began to shake and explode Viktor stopped breathing. When her body tightened around his until he felt like he was being pulled into her very soul Viktor spilled inside of her with his own sharp shout.

Viktor was gasping as he continued to give soft shallow thrusts drawing out both of their tremors. He wrapped her one of his arms around her hips and the other around her shoulders pulling her so close there was no air between. “I love you.” He whispered with his lips on her ear, “So much…so unbelievable much.”

Hermione trailed her fingers over his shoulders and down his back, “I love you Viktor… so much.” She whispered into his ear making him shudder against her as he finally came to a stop. 

Viktor took a deep breath tucking his face into her neck and just held on for a few more moments as his heart began to slow down and leaned into her. Just relishing in the feeling of her fingers tracing up and down his back.

When he could finally take a deep breath, he kissed her neck tenderly and murmured, “I love you Mila.” He pulled back to cup her cheeks, “Are you ok.” He asked softly.

Hermione beamed up at him and leaned forward to brush her lips over his, “I love you too… and no I am better then ok… I am prefect now.” She said.

Viktor leaned down to kiss her gently, “Good…. I never want to hurt you.” He said.

Hermione smiled up at him, cupping his cheeks, “You didn’t.” She promised but flinched softly when he pulled away and his heat left her. “No come back.” She whispered making Viktor chuckle at her.

Viktor kicked his pants off all the way before wrapping his arms around her hips and lifting her to carry her to the shower. “Come on Love... we will shower and then go to dinner.” He said kissing her softly.

Hermione set her head on his shoulder and nodded, “I am sorry Viktor.” She said softly, “For believing that you had a girlfriend.”

Viktor slowly set her down under the water, “No Hermione listen to me…. I understand why you did… I understand and I don’t blame you.” He cupped her cheeks, “Although I am a little frustrated that you did not just ask me when you got here… all of those days I thought that you did not want me anymore… and you thought I did not want you…. All the pain and worry we both had… next time ask me.” He said.

Hermione nodded up at him, her hands resting on his waist, “I promise to talk to you the next time I have a question or a fear.” She said kissing his chin softly.

Viktor took a deep breath and kissed her nose, “And thank you for keeping your promise and staying here… not running… I was scared that you had left... but you were here all along.” He said his voice breaking, “You don’t know what it means to me that you kept that promise.”

Hermione smiled up at him, “I told you that I won’t break a promise to you… I wanted to leave but I could not… besides, 0I was not running… I just needed a moment to come up with a plan to get rid of her because I was not letting you go.” She said with a shrug.

Viktor threw his head back and laughed, “I am glad that was your plan…. you would fight for me the same way I would fight for you.” He said cupping the back of her head.

Hermione grinned up at him, “I just got you back… you are suck with me for the rest of your life.” She said gripping his sides as she stretched up to kiss his lips.

Viktor pulled her in for a deep kiss for a moment before pulling back to look at the bruise on her neck and sighed, “We are in so much trouble.” He said kissing the bruise softly.

Hermione tilted her head slightly, “Why?” She asked.

Viktor grinned down at her, “Because Alek is going to see your neck… know what we did and yell at both of us.” He said.

Hermione’s laughed echoed around the shower when she turned to dip under the water, “I will just tell Alek it is all your fault.” She jumped and giggled when Viktor’s hand slapped her ass.

“Brat.” He said wrapping his arms around her waist under the water, “Hurry up…. I want to introduce you to Rose… she is actually really excited to meet you…. I may have talked about you to her…. A lot when I first met her.”

Hermione took a deep breath, “I would love that.…. Besides, I need to explain to her why I ran away when I saw her at lunch.” She said.

Viktor shrugged grabbing the shampoo, “She already knows… Ginny and Harry told us about the papers in England.” He said.

Hermione blushed, “Crap… now I am even more embarrassed.” She said with a sigh. “Stupid paper not fact checking…. Stupid me for just believing them.”

Viktor shrugged stepping under the water, “Don’t be Mila… Rose will not be offended, and the sports section is not usually a place that prints things that are not true… it was an honest conclusion.” He said reaching out to set his hands on his shoulders, “Lets just move on…. To our wedding.” He said with a grin.

Hermione snorted pushing him back, “Did you convince your mom to let us get married after the Cup?” She said with a grin.

Viktor smirked, “Oh I will.” He said. “I will.”

It took another 45 minutes before Viktor and Hermione walked down the stairs to see everyone making their way to the dining room for Dinner. Adeline ran up to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her legs, “Minnie Mouse.” She yelled making everyone smile over at her, “I missed you one million… did you get me stuff today?”

Hermione reached down and scooped Adeline up into her arms and put her on her hip, flinching in pain when Adeline’s knee hit her back. Viktor reached to take her, but Hermione shook her head at him with a smile and he sighed sliding his hand on Hermione’s back between Adeline knee to block it from hitting Hermione to hard. “I may have gotten you a thing or two… did Oppa Ana not show you anything?” Hermione asked walking into the dinning room. 

Adeline shook her head, “NO.” She said in a dramatic voice, “Oppa Ana said that we had to wait for you.” Making Hermione laugh and Viktor lean over to tickle Adeline’s side.

Adeline giggled pushing Viktor’s hand away, “Stop it Viktor….” She said wiggling in Hermione arms making Hermione flinch as Adeline’s weight shifted back and forth.

Viktor scooped Adeline out of Hermione’s arms and threw her over his shoulder so she was upside down her curls covering her face. “Viktor.” Adeline yelled slapping his back, “Let me up.”

Hermione reached over and tickled Adeline making her squeal with laughter. Viktor threw his other arm around Hermione and pulled her in for a kiss, “Look love.” He said when he pulled back, “I caught a Little bug.”

Hermione gave a soft laugh, “Careful she might fly away.” She said wrapping her arm around Viktor waist, her head tapping Adeline’s forhead making her giggle.

Viktor shook his head walking them into the dining room, “Never… she is mine and I won’t let her go.” He said swinging Adeline back and forth carefully, sliding his hand into Hermione’s hair.

The table laughed as Adeline squealed out her giggle when Viktor pulled her up and back over his shoulder, so she was back in his arms, “Come on little Bug… it is dinner time.” He said sitting Adeline down in the seat next to Hermione. He turned to pull out Hermione’s chair and helped her sit before sliding into his seat next to her. 

Hermione looked over Rose and gave her a soft smile, “Hello… my name is Hermione.” She said softly. 

Rose smiled warmly over at Hermione, “Hello... my name is Rose… I am Andrian’s girlfriend.” She said with a grin making Hermione laugh.

Hermione went to reply but Alek narrowed his eyes and pointed at Hermione’s neck, “I see that the two of you made up.” He said in an exasperated voice.

Hermione blushed looking down and Viktor rolled his eyes, “We never fought Alek….” He said pulling out his napkin and setting it over his lap, “We talked out some miscommunications.” 

Alek rolled his eyes, “What do you not understand about no.” He said, “Healing first.”

Viktor grinned over at Alek, “Nothing happened……. Nothing much anyway.” He said laying his arm over the back of Hermione’s chair.

Alek threw his hands up, “Why bother to get medical advice if you don’t listen.” He said.

Hermione looked over at Alek with a straight face, “Advise is not a demand… we can choose to listen but not follow.” She said with a shrug making the table laugh. “Besides…. Just so you know… LOVE can heal anything.” She said her lips twitching slightly, making Viktor look over at her in surprise before he burst out laughing, 

“I love you Mila….” Viktor said leaning over to kiss her curls, “I Fucking love you.”


	27. Planning

Hermione sat down next to Rose on the couch and gave her a small smile, “I want to apologize to you for how I acted earlier…... I know that you probably know most of what is going on, but I want you to know that it was not really about you… you... more just who I thought you were.” She said a blush tinging her cheeks.

Rose smiled at her, “I understand and if I saw the same thing with Andrian and another girl I would probably get a little crazy also.” She said reaching over and tapping Hermione’s hand.

Hermione sighed sitting back on the couch carefully, her body still sore, “Yes well… I should have known better then to just believe a paper and I should have talked to Viktor about it…a lot of should have’s on my part …lately my head seems to be a step behind or a little clouded.” She said with a sigh.

Rose shook her head leaning back with her, “Well in your defense it does seem like you have been through a lot lately.” She said with a smile, she looked over to see Viktor talking to Alek and Vlad in the corner, “I was not even planning on coming today… I came to surprise Andrian and of course he is not even here right now.” She said rolling her eyes, “But now I do get to meet you and I have heard so much about you the last 2 years…. Viktor could not stop talking about you the first year I was with Andrian and well…. Even though he stopped talking about you last May…... when I would get him really drunk… he would still say how much he needed you and loved you.”

Hermione smiled over at Rose, “Thank you.” She said softly, “Knowing that he was still missing me… hearing how he still wanted me even when he thought we were apart… it makes me the pain ease a little bit.” She said softly.

Rose shrugged, “I have heard the story of what happened…. Andrian told me after you got back…... I am so sorry for all the pain that you both went through…. Viktor was lost without you.” She paused looking back over at Viktor who was laughing at something Harry had said to him, “And this is the first time I have seen him laugh……... really laugh since last April/May.”

Hermione smiled over at her two-favorite people in the world, “This is the first time I have been truly happy and at peace since last April/May… so he is not alone.” She said softly. 

Hermione turned when Ginny sat on the table on front of Hermione and Rose, “Ummm so yea… I know that I said that I was sorry before…. But I wanted to tell you sorry one more time.” Ginny said looking at Rose, her cheeks dark pink in her embarrassment.

Rose shook her head and waved her hand at Ginny, “No worries… I completely understand and I even respect how you defend your friend…. I admire you for that.” She said then paused with a grin, “Plus you yelled at Viktor more then me…. I was just standing there.”

Ginny covered her ace with her hands, “Oh my Gods I did…. Minnie, I YELLED at Viktor…. Like really yelled at him,” She said with a groan.

Hermione threw her head back and laughed making Viktor look over at her with a small smile. Hermione reached out and tapped Ginny’s forhead, “He is not upset with you… he is happy you finally told him what was going on…... I promise.” She said watching Ginny sigh deeply but grin.

“I guess that is the one time that I will get away with yelling at Viktor.” Ginny said with a snort.

Hermione sniggered, “I yell at Viktor all the time.” She said with a grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “Yes…… well that is a benefit when he thinks the sun shines out of your as…...” She paused as Adeline came over and crawled into Hermione’s lap. Ginny looked at Hermione who grin and rolled her eyes, “Well you can yell at Viktor because he thinks it is sexy… I can guarantee he did not think it was when I was yelling.” Ginny said.

Hermione giggled as she began to brush Adeline’s hair back and start a braid, “Yes well soon maybe you will be able to yell at Alek the way I yell at Viktor.” She said with a knowing smirk.

Rose raised an eyebrow at Ginny and grinned, “So I was not imagining the looks between you two.” She said. 

Ginny’s blush deepened and Hermione grinned over at Rose, “No you did not.” She whispered. 

Adeline looked over at Rose, “Do you belong to Andrian? Like Viktor belongs to Minnie Mouse and Alek belongs to Ginny?” She asked eyes wide.

Rose shook her head, “No…. Andrian belongs to me.” She said with a grin.

Adeline nodded at her thoughtfully, “My mom always said that dad belonged to her too… that she wore the pants in the family…...” She paused looking over at Ginny who was grinning at her, “I never understood that because we all wore pants…. But sometimes mommy and I would wear dresses or skirts… but dad only wore pants.”

Ginny snorted, “It means little bug that your mom was the boss… most of the time.” She said.

Adeline looked at Ginny and nodded, “That makes more sense….” She paused and tapped her chin, “But my dad would always whisper to me that he let mom think she wore the pants, but he really did…. He always laughed when he said it.”

Hermione pulled Adeline back in her arms, so she was leaning on her chest, “That is because your mom and dad probably BOTH wore the pants… they took turns taking care of each other.” Hermione looked over at Viktor who was arguing now with Neville and Harry, his brothers laughing at them, “It is kind of like me and Viktor…. We go back and forth taking care of each other and being the boss.”

Adeline nodded again her face in a cute scrunched up look, “OK… I guess that is the best way … to take turns.” She said. After a second, she turned and looked at Hermione. “Did you buy me stuff today?” She asked her voice excited, “I have been so excited all day but Oppa Ana said to let you sleep because It was a long morning and I have been DYING to see what you got.”

Hermione gave a soft chuckle, “We did get you stuff… do you want to go see now?” She asked softly. Adeline nodded enthusiastically and Hermione looked over at Rose, “Would you like to come up and see Adeline’s new stuff?” She asked wanting to include her.

Rose nodded with a huge grin, “I love to see new clothes.” She said rubbing her hands together.

Hermione smiled looking over at Ginny, “Would you grab Ana and Luna, too…... we can show Adeline all the stuff we got her and Bella and put it in their closets…... I heard that Bella is in the room next to yours?” Hermione said helping Adeline off the couch to stand up.

Adeline was bouncing in excitement, “Yep… Oppa Ana fixed it with a special bed and everything.” She said excitedly.

Hermione slid her feet to the ground but felt her back aching when she tried to stand and held her hands out to Ginny. Hermione groaned when her back pulled as she slowly stood up. Ginny however thought it was hilarious and snorted back her laughter when Hermione rolled her eyes at her.

“Serves you right.” Ginny whispered to Hermione loud enough that Rose heard her, “Alek told you no extra-curricular activities for a while…. And you two just ignored him and went to town.” She said making Rose snort into her hand.

Hermione sighed but grinned over at Ginny, “Worth it.” She whispered making Rose laugh out loud, but they all stopped to look down at Adeline who was starting at them her face scrunched up again, “What are extra-curricular activities?” Adeline asked making Hermione freeze and Ginny and Rose burst into laughter loud enough that the boys paused talking and looked over at them.

Hermione shook her head and held out her hand for Adeline to hold on to, “Umm sports bug…. Like quidditch…... it makes you move a lot and I am still kind of sore and hurt right now.” She said grinning over at Viktor looking across the room at her with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny snorted under her breath, “That is the first time I have heard it called a sport before.” She muttered over to Rose who was covering her mouth trying to hold back the giggles.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I can see that the two of you will like each other just fine.” She muttered to Rose and Ginny who broke out in laughter again making Hermione shake her head but smile at them, “Come on… lets go look thought all the stuff we bought.” She said pulling on Adeline’s hand, “We got you so much stuff.” 

Adeline’s squealed pulling on Hermione’s arm making Hermione flinch when her back pulled again. Ginny saw and scooped up Adeline in her arms, “Come on bug.” Ginny said, “I will make you fly.”

Adeline giggled as Ginny bounced her up and down walking out the door over to the stairs. Hermione and Rose followed to the door being intercepted by Viktor as he walked over to them.

“Where are you going?” Viktor asked setting a hand on Hermione’s hip. Rose grinned at Viktor making him raise his eyebrows at her before she walked out following Ginny out the door and up the stairs.

Hermione reached up and placed a kiss on Viktor’s cheek, “We are going to show Adeline all the stuff we bought her today… do you want to come with?” She asked. 

Viktor shook his head, “No love…” He said with grin, “I do not need to see clothes.” Viktor paused looking into her eyes, “Are you feeling ok?” He asked softly his hand rubbing over her back so gently she did not even feel it.

Hermione nodded, “A little sore from moving but nothing too bad.” She said, “It was worth.” She said with a smile reaching up to kiss Viktor gently, “Besides, I am due for some more potions in a bit anyway.”

Viktor kissed her forhead, “I love you.” He said, his hand cupping her cheek, “You have to promise to tell me if I hurt you.” He frowned. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You did not hurt me…… did I hurt you?” She asked with a grin, wrapping her arm around his waist tighter.

Viktor snorted, “Love…… it will take a lot more than that to hurt me.” He said leaning down to whisper in her ear, “In fact I would love for you to try later.”

Hermione gave a small giggle, “I will see what I can do… probably not tonight…. but soon.” She said, “Now they are all upstairs waiting for me…. I am going to help Adeline put away all her new clothes and then go and get ready for bed.” She said kissing his lips gently.

Viktor kissed her nose and then her forhead, “Ok love… I will meet you upstairs in a bit…. I need to get up at 5am again for practice.” He said softly.

Hermione smiled up at him, “Sounds good…... Can you ask Alek for some potion for me for bed…. Some pain and sleeping?” She asked. 

Viktor nodded reaching down to deeply kiss her, “I will get you some.” He said, “Be careful when you go upstairs and let me know if you need anything else.”

Hermione smiled pulling away and walking up the stairs to Adeline’s room, she walked in to see Ginny, Luna and Rose all sitting on the bed and Ana and Adeline holding up dresses.

“Hey.” She called out softly walking in to sit on the bed against the pillows, “What do you think of the stuff we got you Adeline?” She asked. 

Adeline grinned twirling a dress around, “Look at what Oppa Ana got me.” She said.

Hermione smiled, “It looks beautiful… do you like all the shoes we got you?” She asked moving against the pillows trying to get comfortable.

Adeline dragged all of the bags over to the closet with Ana following close behind, “Help me Oppa Ana…. Help me put it all up.” She begged.

Hermione shook her head and smiled, “Well it looks like we did good.” She said looking at Luna and Ginny. They both turned and looked at Hermione with grins, “She was easy enough to please.” Luna said.

Ginny sighed looking over at Hermione, “We need to talk to you about Wednesday and Friday…... I got some news from mom and dad.” She said.

Hermione exhaled deeply, “Do I want to know?” She asked rubbing her eyes, “I can not take any more bad news.”

Ginny frowned, “It is about my brothers and the massive mess they are making of our lives.” She said.

Hermione went to talk but saw Adeline run out of the closet in a purple dress, “Look Minnie Mouse… this one bounces.” She yelled jumping up and down so the fabric floated around her.

Hermione smiled over at her, “You look beautiful little Bug…...” She called out, “I got you some matching purple socks and black shoes to go with that.”

Adeline’s eyes went wide as she ran back into the closet digging through the bags. They knew she found them when they heard her scream, “They have bows!”

Hermione turned looking over at Ginny, “After we put her to bed we can go talk in my room.” She said taking a deep breath. “I have been thinking about it and I have some plans I want to put in place…. We need to talk to Harry and Neville too.”

Luna nodded, “I had some thoughts also.” She said.

Hermione looked over when Adeline came out this time in a deep burgundy dress with cap sleeves and a white collar with little black pearl buttons going down the front of the dress. “Look at this Minnie Mouse.” She said jumping up and down.

Hermione smiled, “I got you that for Wednesday… we are going to watch Viktor play at his stadium and his team colors are Burgundy, black and cream.” She said. 

Adeline walked over to lean against the bed plopping her chin into her hands, her curls failing over her eyes, “Did you get something special to wear?” She asked with a grin, “Will we match?”

Hermione smiled, “I did get something special… it is a cream blouse and black pants.” She said tugging on one of Adeline’s curls.

Adeline frowned, “That doesn’t sound pretty… it sounds plain.” She said her eyes scrunched together.

Hermione smiled but Ginny cut in, “I saw Minnie in it… she is very pretty…. It is a silky soft white tank top with a pair of high waisted, wide legged black silk pants.” She said. “She looks like she is floating like your purple dress.”

Adeline shook her head scrambling up onto the bed, “No red?” She asked.

Hermione beamed down at Adeline, “I was going to wear some jewelry that Viktor got me…. A necklace and earrings… they are rubies…. So, a deep red.” She said.

Adeline smiled, “That sounds better.” Then she frowned, “Wait what a bout Bella?” she asked. “She needs something too.”

Hermione grinned at Adeline, “We got her a dress too…. It is burgundy like yours, with a white bow.” She said.

Adeline nodded with a serious face, “We are going to look so pretty for Viktor.” She yelled out, climbing to jump on the bed.

Hermione nodded, “Yes we will but you need to go take it off before you mess it up…. You should go look at all of the pajamas that we got you…. I MIGHT have found you a princess PJ set.” She said pointing at the closet.

Adeline’s eyes went wide before she scrambled off the bed running to the closet, “Princess pajamas?” She yelled making Ana laugh from inside the closet.

Hermione smiled over at Ginny who grinned back, and Hermione called out, “If you put on the PJ’s I will tuck you up and read you a princess story, Adeline.”

All the girls on the bed laughed when Adeline screamed, “Yes PLEASE.” From inside the closet. 

They all turned to the door when Andrian stuck his head in the door, “I heard you have a young woman who belongs to me in here.” He called out making Rose raise an eyebrow over at the door.

“Just so you know…. You belong to me…... and NOW you appear?” Rose called out crossing her arms, “I have been here since this morning.”

Andrian strolled in and plopped down on the bed, throwing his arm over his face “I love you my Rose…… but be nice to me…... that new girl is driving me crazy.” He mumbled, “She literally wont stop owling me… and screaming at me… and today she threw two drinks at me.”

Rose grinned over at Hermione who smiled back, “It sounds like you should check your contract on how you can cancel it.” Hermione said with a snort.

Andrian uncovered his face and narrowed his eyes at Hermione, “Yes and I remember someone promised me help looking at that contract.” He snarled making Hermione roll her eyes at him.

“Bring me the contract, I will look through it tomorrow.” Hermione said shaking her head, making Rose grin over at them.

Andrian grinned up at her, “Finally…. I will pay you 1,000 Gallons if you can find a way to break this contract.” He said sitting up.

Hermione shook her head, “You don’t have to pay me…. You should know that.” She said throwing a pillow at him.

Andrian leaned over to pull Rose into a quick kiss, “I love you…. and I missed you.” He whispered, “But I might love Mione more if she can get me out of this contract… and you might love her more too… this witch is crazy.” He muttered rubbing his hand over his face.

Rose rolled her eyes and grinned over at Hermione, “He is a bit dramatic.” She said.

Hermione laughed, “All of the brothers are…. Viktor is just as bad.” She said watching Adeline run out of the closet in a pink ruffle nightgown. 

“Andrian…. Look at me…. I am a princess.” Adeline called out running over to the bed.

Andrian smiled over at her, “You look like one.” He said moving over so she could climb up into the bed.

Hermione held her hand out to Andrian, who stood up and walked over to help her, “Help me up.” She asked softly, grimacing when he pulled her up. Her back was getting worse with each passing moment.

Andrian frowned, “You are still hurting…. You need to take it easy.” He said softly. “I am telling Alek and Viktor on you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded, “I know… and I will, I am going to be completely lazy tomorrow.” She promised. “And don’t bother to tell on me… they both already know, and I was already yelled at by Alek.” She muttered. 

Rose snorted, “You got yelled at by Alek because of your extracurricular activities.” She murmured softly making Ginny snicker and Hermione roll her eyes. 

Andrian looked over at Rose, “What do you mean?” He asked wrapping an arm around Rose’s shoulder when she walked over to kiss Adeline good night.

Rose grinned, “I will tell you when there are no little ears.” She whispered to Andrian making Hermione sigh and whisperer ‘big mouth” under her breath making Ginny and Rose laugh harder.

Andrian looked around the girls and shook his head before he looked over at Hermione, “I will bring the contract to your room in a moment… but take your time on it… rest ok.” He said before turning and tapping Adeline’s nose, “Sweet dreams little bug.” He said sliding his hand into Rose’s who waved at Adeline before they turned and walk to the door.

Adeline smiled, “Good night.” She called out. 

Hermione watched Luna and Ginny follow them, “We will wait in your room if that is ok.” They called out.

Hermione nodded at them before turning to sit on the edge of the bed, “What story do you want little one?” She asked.

“Rapunzel.” Adeline said snuggling under the covers.

30 minutes later Hermione was slowly walking into her room as the pain got worse in her back and saw the Luna and Ginny sitting by the fire. She made her way over to her chair and pushed Ginny softly out of her chair until she got up and helped her slowly sit down.

“I am in so much pain.” Hermione groaned.

Ginny sniggered, “I want to feel bad for you, but I know that part of it is that SPORT you were playing did not help you.” She said conjuring another chair to sit down next to Luna who was curled up in Viktor’s chair in front of the fire.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled looking over at Luna, “You said you have some ideals for Wednesday and Friday?’ She said sitting back in her chair.

Luna nodded, “I was thinking about modifying a protection bubble/chamber.” Luna looked over at Ginny, “Do you know the ones that Hermione always creates around us when we need a moment to collect ourselves…. They are impenetrable … what if we made it bigger… what if we made it so nothing can get in or out of the bubble?”

Hermione nodded, “If danger came…. That would be a prefect to keep people safe.” She paused, “It would be best if we double layered it.” She said thoughtfully.

Luna nodded at her, “Yes… a tri-layer like we did at the castle as Order Members…. Then you add another layer.” She said.

Hermione nodded, “The only downfall is that once it is locked it is locked… and it takes a lot of magic.” She said thoughtfully.

Ginny nodded, “Yes normally……. but if we have 4 of us each create a side of the protection box… chamber it will use less magic from each of us.” She said, “Luna, Harry, Neville and I each take a side and use the same spell.”

Hermione nodded, “That could work.” She said rubbing forhead, “I can seal it with a reflection spell after… that would add another layer to reflect any spells thrown at it.”

Ginny nodded, “I would say we need to adjust the spell so only Order Members can release the protection chamber it in case something happens to us.” She said softly not saying out loud that one of them could be hurt or killed.

Hermione nodded, “I think that is a good ideal… the question is how big can we make the chamber and keep it impenetrable…. how many people can we keep safe inside.” She said. “And how fast can we put it up?”

Ginny shrugged, “Well when we do the spell alone, we can hold up to 10-15 people with the spell…... so I think if the four of us can create the protection chamber together…...” Ginny waved a hand around thoughtfully, “We can make it pretty large and pretty quick… within a few moments…. And hold maybe 40 or 50 people.” She said. “If we practice maybe bigger.”

Hermione sighed, “That is better then nothing… but give me some time to think how I can modify it and enhance it.” She said, “I think we also need to enhance the spells we use on the barrier…. Nothing in and nothing out and only breakable by those who create it or 4 Order Members.” She sighed rubbing her forhead, “With the reflection spell that will take me a little longer… but it will be worth it.”

Luna smiled, “I think that is a good ideal.” She said softly looking up as Viktor and Alek walked in.

Viktor walked over to stand behind Hermione, “What is a good ideal?” He asked laying hands on her shoulders for a moment before using his wand to enlarge her chair so he could slide in next to her, letting her legs drape over his lap.

Hermione shook her head, “Just some spells that we want to work on…. We will practice it tomorrow.” She said looking over at Ginny who shrugged, “Sounds good to me.” Ginny said.

Alek conjured a chair to sit next to Ginny, “What will you be practicing?” Alek asked with narrowed eyes. “How much magic will you be using?”

Hermione shook her head, “I will be practicing nothing… I will just be looking at some spells and making some changes to them.” She said shifting in her chair with a sigh, “Alek do you have the pain potion?” She asked softly.

Alek nodded handing Hermione a potion, “You need to take it easy… promise me.” He said watching Hermione drink the potion. “I will look at your arm tomorrow... it should be the last time and it will be healed…. Same with your lower back…. The new injuries will take longer.” He rubbed a hand over his face, “I will make some more potions for that tonight and tomorrow and see if we can get you moving ok by the time we leave on Friday.”

Viktor frowned moving a hand over Hermione knee, “Love….” He softly murmured, his eyes full of worry.

Hermione shook her head at Viktor and gave him a smile, “I am ok… just sore.” She promised before looking back over to Alek, “and I am going to take it easy tonight and sleep in tomorrow and relax…. No magic and Wednesday we are just going to watch the game and relax…... a lot of relaxing from now on.” She said with a small smile. 

Aleks sighed, “Ok… we just worry about you.” He said, “I want you be healed and not in pain.” 

Hermione smiled, “I will try to take it easy, but it is not my fault.” She said her fingers playing with Viktor’s as she shifted so she was tucked under his arm and her legs were curled under her.

“It never is.” Andrian said walking into the bedroom making Hermione roll her eyes but smile at him, “Here is the contract.” He said walking over to set it on the desk before going to lean against the fireplace. “So, I heard that you thought Rose was Viktor’s girlfriend?” He stated with a grin.

Hermione covered her face with her hands, “I am never going to live that down.” She muttered. 

Viktor tugged on one of her curls giving a small chuckle, “Its ok Mila…... Harry showed me the photo and the article… I understand why you believed it.” He whispered kissing her curls.

Hermione looked up at Viktor, “I know… but like I was telling Rose… I should have talked to you about it…. I should have asked instead of just believing the last couple of weeks.” She said with a frown.

Viktor shrugged, “Remember what Mama said…we can’t change the past… only do better in the future… so next time you will ask.” He said softly.

Hermione sighed, “Yes… I suppose that you are right… but I still feel guilty… for not asking you… for causing us both more pain… for being rude to Rose.” She said.

Andrian shook his head, “Rose loves you… she was telling me just now… she is not upset with you at all… she also saw the article and so did I... we understand.” He said, “Plus you didn’t really say anything to anyone…. That was your watch dog.” He said pointing a thumb at Ginny who sighed and rolled her eyes.

Andrian grinned over at Ginny, “But Rose loves you for that.” He said, “She said it was nice to see such a loyal friend… she can’t wait to get to know both of you.”

Hermione grinned, “She seems lovely Andrian.” She said settling back under Viktor’s arm again, letting his hand run through her curls.

Andrian grinned at Hermione, “I am going to tell you all something… but you can’t say anything.” He said looking around the room, waiting for them at all nod at him, “You may not be the only one planning a wedding soon.” He said softly.

Hermione sat up with a grin, “For real?” She said excitedly, “That would be so amazing.”

Viktor and Alek grinned, “About time.” They both said but Alek looked over at Viktor, “Hey it only took him 2 years… it took you over 5 to ask Mione.”

Viktor rolled his eyes stretching his legs out in front of him, “First of all it was going to be at year 4 and a half but things got messed up… second we were 14 and 17 when we met… sorry we wanted to be done with school before I asked.” He said, his hand still moving over Hermione’s hair.

Alek shrugged, “Excuses.” He said with a grin making Hermione throw a pillow at him.

“What is an excuse?” Vlad asked coming in the room and walking over in front of the fire by Andrian.

Alek grinned over at Andrian who rolled his eyes, “I just told them that I am thinking about proposing to Rose soon.” He said making Vlad grin at him.

“About time.” Vlad said.

Andrian looked over at Vlad with raised eyebrows, “At least I have a girlfriend to ask.” He said.

Vlad shrugged, “I am committed to work right now.” He said with a grin. “So, two brothers down for the count… one more close to the edge.” He said looking over at Alek who narrowed his eyes. “Looks like I am the last bachelor of the house.”

Viktor threw his head back and laughed, “Being a bachelor is overrated.” He said pulling Hermione closer, “I would much rather come home every day to Mila.”

Andrian nodded, “I agree…. I have been talking to Rose about moving in here with us… and maybe not traveling so much…for both of us… I have been missing her like crazy… it gets harder every time she leaves.” He said rubbing a hand over his face.

Viktor nodded, “I understand… Mila leaving was always the hardest… I am glad that we are past that now.” He said his arm tightening around her, “After the last year I don’t think I will let her out of my sight for a while again.”

Hermione rubbed Viktor’s knee, “I agree Andrian…do what makes you happy… if you want her here more…. Ask her… if she makes you happy…. hold onto her.” She said with a smile.

Andrian smiled over at Hermione, “Thanks Mione…. I was worried that you and Viktor would be upset if I asked her right after you guys got engaged.” He said.

Hermione sat up, “No way…. It would be so amazing if you did.” She said turning to look at Viktor, “I think it would be so great to have more happy news.”

Viktor nodded, “Besides, I have been trying to convince Hermione to marry me next weekend… no long engagement.” He said tugging on a curl again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “And I keep telling Viktor that his mother will never let that happen.” She said with a grin.

Viktor shrugged, “I can keep trying.” He said making his brothers laugh.

Andrian narrowed his eyes at Viktor, “I hate you… no quick marriage please… it does not have be long… but not short… what about fall… like September or October… it is cool out, the trees are full of pretty colors and it gives me enough time to get the news out as your manager but not that long that you have to wait.”

Hermione looked at Andrian in surprise, “That is a good idea…. What about the first weekend in October… we have enough time to plan…...” She said softly looking up at Viktor, “And that is a special week for us… it is the first time you came to sit with me in the library when we first met… plus the trees here are so pretty… we can do it by the lake… it won’t be to hot or too cold.” She said eyes wide, “Plus your season is just starting so we won’t be right in the middle of games.”

Viktor looked down at Hermione carefully, “Are you sure?” He asked, “I know I have been nagging you but that is soon… only a few months... is that enough time to plan it?” He asked.

Hermione shrugged, “I don’t want to wait along time either…. I want to be married... plus I don’t need anything crazy or big.” She said, “Just friends and family.”

Viktor nodded and his lips curved into a small smile, “I think the first week in October is prefect.” He said reaching down to kiss her lips softly.

Hermione grinned up at him, “Well that was easy…. Now to tell everyone else and plan it all.” She said.

Viktor shrugged, “You tell Mama what you want, and it will happen… we just have to show up.” He said 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You are probably right.” She turned to look at Ginny and Luna who were both smiling over at her, “Ginny will you be my maid of honor?”

Ginny squealed jumping up and running over to pull Hermione into a tight hug, “Of course I will.” She said pulling back to kiss Hermione’s cheek.

Hermione grinned looking over at Luna, “Will you be a bridesmaid?” She asked.

Luna gave a soft smile, “I would love to stand up with you both.” She said softly.

Hermione nodded looking back up at Viktor, “Well some of my hardest stuff is done.” She said with a grin. 

Viktor shrugged, “Mine was decided years ago.... Andrian will be my best man and Vlad and Alek stand with me…... See…. easy.” He said, “Although I will probably ask Ludmil to also stand up with me also.”

Hermione nodded, “We will have to talk to Mama tomorrow… you know she is going to say that it is not enough time.” She said with a sigh.

Viktor tilted Hermione’s chin to look up at him, “Yes she will… but she will also respect what we want…. so, no stress, DA?” He said 

Hermione smiled up at him, “Da.” She said reaching up to kiss him gently. She turned to look at Andrian, “Now you will have to ask and set a date after ours… that way Mama will worry about yours and forget ours.” She said with a grin making everyone laugh.

Andrian rolled his eyes, “I am trying to figure out why you are my favorite from my siblings.” He said.

Hermione shrugged, “Because I am by far the best?” She said with a grin making everyone laugh again. Hermione sighed, “However speaking of siblings…. What is going on with your brothers?” Hermione asked turning to look at Ginny,

Ginny rolled her eyes sitting back in her chair, “Which one?” She muttered, “I have so many stupid brothers…. I think all of you should adopt me too.”

Alek smiled over at Ginny, “It may happen.” He said softly making Ginny blush and the rest of the room grin.

Hermione felt the potion to really start to take over her body and she relaxed back against Viktor again, intertwining her fingers into his on her lap, “Let start with the brothers you like.” She said with a smile.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “I have not heard from Charlie or Bill.” She said with a grin making Hermione laugh when she only said their two names. 

“Fred and George?” Hermione asked eyebrows raised.

Ginny smiled over Hermione, “They are fine…. Fred is healing well, and George has been working like crazy... they sent me a letter today.” She said then sighed, “Percy is still in the hospital and mom said that he is still acting like a git.” Ginny rubbed her forhead, “I guess mom told him that you would always be welcome in our home and he said that he would not be going back there then…. Even after you saved his life, he is acting like this.”

Hermione looked up when she heard Viktor snarl under his breath, and she squeezed his fingers gently. “Not worth it.” She said softly to him, “You can’t change everyone’s thoughts… and you can’t blame anyone else for another’s thoughts.” She said.

Viktor sighed and nodded, His thumb rubbing back and forth on her hand and Hermione turned back to Ginny, “Tell your mom not to cut him out or make him want to leave.” She said softly, “He needs his family.” 

Ginny sighed “I knew you would say that… so that’s what I told her… and she knew you would say that and she told me to tell you that she will talk to Percy and make him see the light.” She said.

Hermione smiled over at Ginny, “You know it is not your fault … the things that he is saying and how he is acting …... I don’t blame you.” She said making Ginny nod.

“I know… but it is still frustrating that he can talk so badly about someone I love so much.” Ginny said looking over at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, “He is allowed to believe what he wants Gin… as long as he is not hurting others… his thoughts are his right.” She said making the room frustrated for her.

Ginny sighed deeply, “I hate how kind you are Hermione… really I want to beat him senseless and he is not even talking about me…. How can you still treat him with such compassion and care?” She asked softly

Hermione shrugged, “Because I have enough people that love me and care for me…. that his thoughts do not bother me…. they only make me sad because they hurt you and your family.” She said softly.

Ginny took a deep breath, “Yes well I am still tempted to punch him in the face.” She muttered, half the room agreeing with her.

Hermione shook her head, “Don’t Ginny…. Let him be.” She said before tilting her head to the side, “What about …... well what about Ron?” She asked so softly the room barely heard her.

Ginny sighed, “Ron…... he…...” She paused looking over at Luna who shrugged. Ginny rubbed her for head the same way that Harry did when he was frustrated or upset, “Ron is still missing Hermione.” She said softly.

Hermione felt Viktor’s hand clench around hers and she rubbed her hand over his in small circles of comfort, “And?” She said softly to Ginny.

Ginny took a deep breath, “Mom said that when she went home some stuff was missing… so he came back for a clothes and food….” She paused looking up at Hermione eyes upset, “and some of your things were missing.”

Hermione shrugged, “It could not have been anything too important…. your mom brought me most of my stuff when she came.” She said relaxing back against Viktor, her fingers brushing along his arm to help him relax.

Ginny sighed, “I know.... but that he did it at all… mom is upset.” She said, “Plus not knowing where he is or what he is doing right now…. It is worrying.” She said.

Hermione smiled, “Tell your mom it is ok…. I promise I am not upset... and I am not worried about Ron right now.” She said, “I don’t plan on going anywhere without either you, someone from the family or Viktor or Harry or Neville…. I have a feeling I won’t be alone anytime soon.” Hermione felt Viktor’s hand squeeze hers gently at her words.

Ginny sighed, “I know… but I would love to just beat him too.” She murmured upset.

Hermione reached over and grabbed Ginny’s hand, “Focus instead on Fred and Georg and Bill and Charlie.” She said, “Plus Harry and Neville…. You have a ton of brothers who are amazing.” 

Ginny smiled softly, “Thanks Minnie.” She said softly, “I have two pretty great sisters too.” She said looking over at Luna and Hermione. She paused for a second then sighed, “Just promise you will be carful until we find him…. Do not trust him if you see him…. Ok…. Make sure that you get one of us.”

Hermione nodded yawning, “I can promise that.” She said rubbing her eyes, “I don’t plan on going anywhere alone anytime soon though.”

“You are tired.” Luna said softly standing up, “and so am I… so I am off to bed Minnie….” She said.

Andrian and Vlad pushed off the fireplace, “I think we are all tired… Mondays are getting longer and longer.” Andrian said.

Luna walked over and placed a hand on Hermione’s shoulder, “Ginny and I will talk to Harry and Neville in the morning while you sleep in.” She said. 

Hermione smiled up at her, “Who said I was going to sleep in?” She said tilting her head back.

Luna smiled down at her, “Because that Is what your body needs.” She said walking to the door.

Ginny stood up with a frown, “Wait… why can’t I sleep in… my body needs to sleep in.” She said using her magic to get rid of her chair before following Luna to the door.

Alek snorted standing up and following Ginny to the door, “You want sleep… you don’t need sleep.” He said putting his hands-on Ginny’s waist. 

Hermione looked over at Viktor with raised eyebrows at where Alek’s hands were, and Viktor smiled down at her. Andrian and Vlad quickly followed Alek out the door calling goodnights. 

Viktor stood and used his wand to get rid of Alek’s chair and shrink Hermione’s back down, “Alek is not wasting any time with Ginny.” He said with a grin walking over to lock the bedroom door. Viktor walked back over to squat down in front of Hermione’s chair, “I think however that you are ready for bed… I put Bella down before I came in here.” He said reaching out to tuck a curl back behind her ear.

Hermione smiled, “I put Adeline to bed before I came into the room also…. So now just bedtime for us.” She said reaching out to cup Viktor’s face.

Viktor turned his head and kissed her palm, “Yes Love…... The potion Alek gave you... is it helping?” He asked.

Hermione smiled at him, “It did… now to get from the chair to the bed might be a little hard for me.” She said with a deep yawn.

Viktor smiled, “How about I carry you.” He said, his hands reaching out.

Hermione sighed, “No…. I need to brush my teeth and put on Pajamas.” She held out her hands, “But you can help me stand up.” She said with a smile.

Viktor slid his hands into hers and stood up pulling her up and out of the chair carefully, “Ok up you go.” He said sliding his arms around her hips, “I will bring you a nightgown into the bathroom.” He said kissing her curls, “You ok to make it into the bathroom alone?”

Hermione nodded, “I will be fine.” She said reaching up to kiss his chin, “Can you get me the white silk one that I bought today… it should be in one of the green bags.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow at her, “White silk?” He asked with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes laughing as she walked away, “Yes… but I thought you said that we had to be good?” She called out

Viktor closed his eyes and groaned, “Killing me… you are killing me.” He whispered listening to her laugh. “So, married in October?” He called out.

Hermione stuck her head out the bathroom door and grinned widely at Viktor who was still standing by the chairs, “Married in October.” She confirmed with a smile making Viktor’s heart race at both at her words and the look she gave him before she dipped back into the bathroom.

“Prefect.” Viktor said grinning, “My life is fucking Prefect.”


	28. Nightmares

Hermione rolled over and hit a soft little bundle that pushed back when she hit it. She slowly slid her eyes open to see Adeline sleeping on Viktor’s pillow and smiled. She remembered that Adeline had a nightmare that morning around 3:30 and she had run into the room and pulled on the covers until Hermione and Viktor had woken up.

“I had a bad dream.” Adeline whispered, her eyes full of tears, “You were running, and you were hurt like my mommy was.” She said softly.

Hermione had felt her heart break at the sight of Adeline crying, “Oh little bug… come here.” She had whispered sitting up and moving back against Viktor and letting Adeline climb up next to her.

Viktor had gotten up and walked into the bathroom to get a glass of water and Hermione wrapped her arms around Adeline, “It is ok now… your mommy is in heaven… she is not in any pain and she is looking down at you right now wishing she could give you a hug.” She said softly, her hand brushing through Adeline’s hair. “And I am right here… loving on you.”

Hermione looked up at Viktor as he came back and sat on the bed, “Here bug take a drink.” He said softly.

Adeline took a sip then looked up at Hermione, “I dreamed that you were trying to help us, and you got taken too… that you went to heaven with mommy.” She whispered making Viktor frown. 

“Minnie Mouse is not going anywhere.” Viktor said softly brushing a curl back off Adeline’s face.

Adeline shook her head, “But what if she does?” She asked her voice scared.

Viktor frowned, “Why do you think that she will?” He asked her carefully.

Adeline took a breath and wrapped her arms tightly around Hermione making her flinch when a spot on her back was hit. “Because she keeps fighting…. Minnie Mouse is going to fight someone with a dark hood over his face… he is going to hurt her.” She said so softly Viktor barely heard her.

Hermione frowned, “Did you see this in your dream?” She asked looking up at Viktor who had paled at Adeline’s words.

Adeline nodded, “In my dream you were running away from a man in a dark hood and he shot a spell at you… you fell down and no matter what we did…we could not get to you….and you did not get up.” She said starting to cry.

Viktor felt his heart stop at Adeline’s words as he saw the image in his own mind sharply. He looked up at Hermione who was looking at Adeline with a soft smile. “I did just fight a man in a dark robe and mask… you saw me… maybe you are remembering that in your dream.” She said softly.

Adeline shook her head starting to cry harder, “No…. you are running away….... we are outside…. And there are a lot of bad men… a lot… so many and you capture a lot of them… but this man... he is the worst and he hurts you.” Adeline shook her head and buried it in Hermione’s chest, “We are locked away and we can’t save you… he stabs you with a knife Minnie Mouse.” She says in a sob. “And we can’t help you.”

Hermione wrapped her arms around Adeline tighter and looked up at Viktor who was shaking now, “Mila.” He said his voice tight, “Her mother was a seer.” He said in Bulgarian so he would not scare Adeline more.

Hermione smiled at Viktor, “That does not mean that she is.” She said back softly, Hermione sighed pulling Adeline’s head back to look her in the face, “Hey bug…. look at me.” She said gently, “First…I don’t plan on locking any of you up any time soon…. So, if I do get hurt, I will have lots of people to help me because I am not going anywhere without my friends and family.” She said wiping away Adeline’s tears, “Next I never ever, ever run from a fight… so he won’t be able to hit me in the back with a spell, ok.” She whispered watching as Adeline nodded at her.

Hermione gave her a gentle kiss, “But I do want you to know that no matter what happens…. You are safe with us here… ok.”

Adeline nodded, “I don’t want you to leave me either Minnie Mouse… I will be all alone again.” She whispered her voice breaking.

Hermione shook her head, “You will never ever, ever be alone again Adeline… IF… and it is a HUGE if, something happens to me… you will have Viktor.” She said looking up at Viktor whose eyes were now shadowed with his own fear, but he took a breath and nodded down at Adeline, “She is right Bug… you are part of our family now.” He whispered cupping her cheek.

Hermione smiled at Adeline, “And you have Oppa and Baba and uncle Alek and Vlad and Andrian… and you have Harry and Luna and Neville and Ginny” Hermione said softly, “You and Bella will never ever be alone again… you will both always have us around to help you and take care of you.” Hermione promised hugging Adeline tightly again until she slowly stopped crying and after a few minutes Hermione looked down to see her asleep in her arms.

Hermione looked up at Viktor, “I don’t want to take her to her room incase she wakes up again with another nightmare.” She said softly.

Viktor nodded setting the glass of water on the table then standing up to walk around the bed, “Lay her down next to you… she can sleep with us.” He said softly climbing back in the bed on his side.

Hermione gently laid Adeline down on her pillow and pulled the blanket over her before turning to face Viktor who was gently pulling the blanket up and over her, “Mila.” He whispered, his voice tight with his raging fear and anxiety. 

Hermione shook her head, “I am fine Viktor.” She said cupping his cheek.

Viktor shook his head, “But what if…” He paused not able to say it, “Hermione I can’t lose you.” He said closing his eyes tightly.

Hermione shuffled closer to him, so her body was tight against his, “You won’t Viktor… I am here.” She said placing her hand over his chest, “I will never leave you… not really.” She said carefully kissing his lips softly.

Viktor shook his head wrapping an arm around her hips and pulling her impossibly closer against him, “No… Mila I need you in my arms… not just in my heart.” He said placing his forhead on hers, “You have to promise me… swear to me…”

Hermione placed her fingers over his lips gently stopping his words, “I promise you that I will never run away from a fight and turn my back… I promise I will never lock you away from me… and I promise to fight with everything inside me.” She said looking into his eyes that were now glassy with tears and fear.

Viktor took a deep breath, “I love you…... you are my heart Mila… if I lose you…. I have nothing.’ He whispered brokenly.

Hermione shook her head, “That is not true Viktor… You have Adeline and Bella that will need you…. you have your mother and father… your brothers and your team… you have so much Viktor.” She said cupping his cheek.

Viktor shook his head, “No Mila…… It would hurt like hell to lose anyone of those people… it would almost break me to lose one of them… but if I lose you… I will not be broken… I will be destroyed.” He said, his voice catching as his hand moved up to cup the back of her head, pulling her so her forhead was on his again, “When I lost you before… I lived…. Barely…. because I knew you were alive and fighting… but if you are taken from this world… I will not live through that.” He said brokenly, “My heart will shatter without you.”

Hermione closed her eyes pulling Viktor in for a deep kiss, after a moment she pulled back, “I do not plan on leaving you Viktor… and I will do everything I can to stay with you… but I need to know that you will be ok without me.” She begged her own eyes filling with tears.

Viktor took a deep breath looked her in the eyes, “I can not promise you that.” He said softly, his voice shaking, “I can promise you that I will live… that I will take care of Adeline and Bella.” He said knowing what she wanted to hear, “But I will never be ok.... I will never be truly happy…... because you are my happiness Mila and if you leave me you will take that with you.” He said tenderly. 

Hermione nodded in understanding, “You have to try for me.” She said brokenly, brushing her fingers down his face and through his beard. 

Viktor nodded, “I will…. if you also promise the same.” Knowing she would be just as lost without him.

Hermione smiled at him, her eyes full of tears, “I promise too.” She said kissing him gently, “But how about we both just work on staying here together for the next 100 years.” She said tenderly.

Viktor gave her a soft smile, “I like that plan.’ He said pulling her to lay over his chest, “I love you my Mila.” He said, his hand brushing through her hair.

“I love you too Viktor…. Always and forever.” She said her hand brushing circles on his stomach, “Now sleep Viktor... you have practice in like an hour.” She whispered.

Viktor closed his eyes and let the feeling of her along his side thaw the fear of losing her away, “I am glad we have such a big bed,” He said softly making her give a soft chuckle.

“It will no doubt come in handy when we have more babies one day.” She said softly already mostly asleep missing the way he froze and grinned, “Yes… lots more babies.” He whispered following her into sleep.

Hermione looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 9am which meant Viktor had been gone almost 4 hours at practice. She looked over at Adeline who was laying sideways over the bed and snoring slightly and grinned. She carefully moved over to her nightstand and realized Viktor must have moved Adeline to his side of the bed when he got up and left her potion for the day along with a note and some water.

She carefully sat up; her body still sore but slowly getting better. She quickly swallowed the potion and taking a drink of water before walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She walked out a few minutes later to see Adeline sitting up on the bed rubbing her eyes, “Hey bug… how did you sleep?” She asked walking over to the closet.

Adeline smiled over at her, “Better…. I had a dream I was a princess in a tower.” She said climbing up to jump on the bed.

Hermione grinned pulling out a dress and tugging it on, “Maybe like Rapunzel?” She said slipping on a pair of sandals and laughing when Adeline nodded and began jumping on the bed again, “Well come on Rapunzel… lets go get you dressed to play outside.” Hermione said holding her hand out.

Adeline jumped off the bed and ran past her to her room making Hermione laugh as she followed, “I have to talk to my friends for a bit… do you want to get Bella and play outside for a while after we eat some breakfast?” She asked.

Adeline ran into her closet and pulled out a pair of shorts and tank top, pulling them on quickly before grabbing one of her princesses dress up dress and pulling it on over top, “Yep…. All ready… see I am fast.” She called running past Hermione down the hall.

Hermione shook her head following and called out, “Carful on the stairs young lady.” She laughed.

Hermione followed her into the dining room a few minutes later shaking her head when she saw Adeline already sitting at the table shoveling food into her mouth. “Slow down.” She said taking a seat next to her with a soft smile, “We will go outside after you eat slowly.” She said with a grin.

Adeline sighed and took a slower bite making Hermione shake her head with a small smile and pull out a cup of tea. She looked up when Ginny trailed in, “Morning.” She said sitting back.

Ginny flopped down in a chair, “I have been up for over an hour.” She said rolling her eyes, “Luna and Harry came barging in demanding we talk.” She growled pulling over a basket of biscuits and grabbing one to munch on.

Hermione gave a soft chuckle, “Sorry.” She said with grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes, “You don’t sound sorry.” She mumbled scowling at Harry who walked in to sit down. “Bloody morning person.” 

Harry grinned, “I left you alone until 8…. I was up at 6.” He said sitting down and grabbing a cup of tea

Ginny choked on a bite of her biscuit, “Why in bloody hell would you get up at 6 if you did not have to?” She said in astonishment, “I thought you were like that when we were on the run because you had no choice… all this time it was a choice?” She asked.

Hermione laughed, “Both Harry and Luna are early birds.” She said, “You and I…... we are not morning people.” She said pointing back and forth making Harry laugh at them.

Ginny laughed, “What about Neville?” She asked looking up when Neville walked in.

“What about me?” Neville asked sitting down at the table.

Hermione sipped her tea handing Adeline another biscuit, “Are you a morning person like Harry or NOT a morning person like me and Ginny?” She asked.

Neville shook his head, “Not a morning person... I want to sleep in.” He aid sitting back in his chair.

Ginny pointed at Neville, “See that is the correct answer.” She said with a grin making Harry chuckle.

Adeline hopped off the chair, “Ok done.… can I go play now Minnie Mouse.”

Hermione sighed, “Can you hold on a second while I eat something?” She said with a soft smile.

Adeline bit her lip bouncing back and forth looking out the window then back at Hermione. 

Hermione laughed, “Ok how about we set up a table outside you guys… we can watch the girls play while we talk and eat.” She said standing up watching Adeline grin and run out the door. “Where is Bella?” Hermione asked.

Ginny grabbed the biscuits off the table, “Ana took her to play by the lake this morning while you were still getting beauty sleep.” She said rolling her eyes.

Harry shook his head chuckling, “You ae such a whine baby today.” He said grabbing the tea off the table looking over at Neville grabbed cups.

Hermione picked up her tea walking out the door everyone following her to the back garden where the new play set was set up, “It looks so good.” She grinned over at the boys watching Adeline climb up the ladder in her dress and run across a bridge to a slide. Hermione waved her hand so the table and chairs across the lawn flew closer to the play set but still far enough away they could talk, and the girls would not hear them. 

Hermione sighed as she sat down her back better but still sore, “Did Ginny and Luna talk to you guys about the protection bubble?” She asked looking at Harry and Neville.

Harry snickered, “Protection bubble… love the name.” He said laughing.

Hermione threw a muffin at him, “Yes I know… but it doesn’t exactly have a name since I just made it up.” She said grinning.

Harry shook his head but smiled, “Yes… I think that the four of us can set it up… in fact I was talking to Ginny and Luna and even if there are only two or three of us, we can do it… it would just hold less people.” He said.

Hermione nodded, “If I helped it would ger stronger.” She said sipping her tea looking over at Adeline running around the bridge yelling for her prince charming, “I can add the refection spell after.”

Neville shook his head, “I think if the rest of us can make it safely without you it would be better for you to use your magic for the reflection spell…. All of it uses so much magic and I am assuming if we ever use this it is because something is going on…. We need to not drain ourselves.” He said.

Hermione sighed nodding, “I have a few ideas I want to show you guys.” She said looking up at Luna as she walked over and sat down at the table so the 5 of them were now together again. “But I wants to talk to you about something that happened last night with Adeline.” She said softly.

Ginny frowned sitting forward, “What?” She asked softly.

Hermione rubbed her head and then chuckled, “Your bad habit is rubbing off on me Harry.” She said moving her hand away from her head, “Adeline came into our room after waking up from a nightmare.”

Hermione looked up to see the four of them staring at her carefully, “Adeline said that in her dream… I was running from a man in a black robe with a cover on his face…… he hit me with a spell, I fell to the ground and then he stabbed me and killed me.” She said quietly.

Harry sat back his face blank, “You know what Kingsley said…. What her mother was.” He said softly.

Hermione nodded, “I know… Viktor said the same thing when he heard.” She sighed shifting around in her chair, “That does not mean that Adeline is a seer… she could have just been having a bad dream.” She said eyes looking at Harry carefully, “Plus you know I don’t really believe in in all that stuff.”

Luna frowned and spoke up softly, “I know that you don’t believe Minnie… but that does not mean that there is not some truth in her dream may come to pass.” She said quietly.

Hermione frowned, “You think I should …. I don’t know… believe that I am going to die now.... after the war has ended and we won that a Death Eater is going to murder me?” She asked softy.

Luna shook her head, “I think we need to at least listen to her and pay attention so if anything does happen, we are ready.” She murmured, “Maybe it is a warning…... one to help you live.”

Harry took a deep breath, “I think Luna is right…. It doesn’t hurt to pay attention and take it as a warning… and if it never happens... great.” He said.

Hermione exhaled, “I know… that is why I told you… it really scared Viktor last night when Adeline was telling us.” She said softly, “If telling you can stop SOMETHING from happening… that is better then ignoring it and anything happening.”

They all looked up to see Rose, Alek, and Ana walking towards them with Bella, “Lets keep this to ourselves for now.” Hermione said softly, “I don’t want to stress them out more and I have no intentions of leaving the house except with all of you anytime soon.” Hermione whispered.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, “Swear it?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I swear it.” She said. 

Ginny sighed, “Fine but we are talking about this more later.’ She said pointing over at Hermione.

Hermione looked over at Neville, “You ok?” She asked softly.

Neville nodded, “Processing and thinking.” He said with a small smile.

Hermione nodded at him, knowing he was one of the smartest in the group… but he liked to think and plan things out, “Let me know when you want to talk.” Hermione said with a soft smile. Neville nodded over at her before turing to watch Alek conjure a seat next to Ginny…. Rose and Ana conjuring seats by Harry.

“How was the lake?” Hermione said reaching out to take Bella who was laughing and immediately tried to grab one of Hermione’s curls.

Ana smiled, “It was good… she loves the water and has no fear of it… much to my dread.” She said laughing.

Hermione smiled down at Bella who cupped her cheeks and blew raspberries making the table laugh.

“So, what are your plans for the day?” Ana asked getting a cup of tea.

Hermione smiled over at Rose, “Well first I am going to look at a contract for Andrian before he goes completely crazy.” She said with a laugh, “Then I am going to fix some spells we have been working on and then I think bedtime early today.” She said tickling Bella, “Since we have family practice tomorrow at 8am… I know we will have to be up early to get ready.”

Ana smiled over at her, “I think this year I will stay home…. I can keep Bella if you want.” She said, “The day is a long one and I have already gone the last 6 years… you can be my excuse to stay home and pack for the weekend.”

Hermione frowned, “Bella will miss it.” She said bouncing Bella up and down in her arms.

Ana smiled, “Bella will be bored… trust me… I am bored half the time… it is the team flying and practicing while we watch and talk for a while…. Then there is a meet and greet and lunch. Bella will be done and ready for sleep within an hour.” Ana grinned over at Adeline, “Plus then you can focus on Adeline and all her excitement.”

Hermione gave a soft smile over to Ana, “Well if you are sure and Viktor is ok with that… I am ok with it.” She paused and bounced Bella on her legs again, “You can wear your new dress on Saturday at the cup.” She said grinning when Bella giggled and mumbled at her while tapping her cheeks again. “MIN, MIN.” Bella yelled.

Ana smiled reaching out for Bella who had turned and was squirming to get down, “That is your new name by the way… we were trying to teach her Mione... and she says Min, Min.’ She said “Come on little lady… do you want to play with your sister…. Oppa Ana will take you.” She said scoping Bella up and walking her over to the playset swing.

Alek grinned after his mother, “You know you made Mama’s year…. You have officially provided her with grandchildren now and all of us brothers are at the bottom of the favorite list.” He said laughing.

Hermione laughed reaching for her tea again, “Yes well…. I do what I can.” She said grinning into her cup making Alek throw a biscuit at her, “I have to go back to work next week after we get back from the cup.” He said, “I want to look at your arm this afternoon.” 

Hermione nodded, “I am not doing much today…. Just the contract and reworking some spells, let me know when you want to do it.” She said looking up when Viktor came walking out of the house in his uniform. “Hey what are you doing home?” She asked with a smile.

Viktor gave her a quick smile walking over and leaning down to pull her in for a quick deep kiss, “I need a favor.” He said with a frown when he pulled away.

Hermione shook her head, “Sure, what do you need?” She asked setting her tea down.

Viktor sighed squatting down next to her chair, “Coach wants me to stay at practice all day… he wants to practice those new drills you and I went over for the cup.” He muttered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “OK…...” She said confused, “What do you need from me?”

Viktor frowned, “I know I am supposed to come home at lunch.” He said quietly.

Hermione laughed leaning over to kiss his nose, “Viktor…... you are supposed to practice all day… you were only getting off to take care of me…. I am fine now.” She said reaching over and cupping his cheek, her thumb brushing his face, “I am going over the contract with Rose in a bit... then Alek wants to look at my arm and then I am going over spells with Harry and Ginny…... I will be busy until dinner.”

Viktor sighed, “Are you sure?” He asked eyes uncertain and suddenly Hermione realized what was going on. She turned to cup both of his cheeks this time and pulled him in for a soft kiss, “I am not leaving the house Viktor… and IF… IF I change my mind because something come up I will get you first.” She promised, “I will be fine.” She said the last part so low only he heard her.

Viktor sighed, “You promise you are staying home?” He asked softly, his hand on her knee squeezing tightly.

Hermione leaned over and kissed his nose, “I am going to relax all day so tomorrow I can go to your team practice… but I would love if you were home for dinner… then an early bedtime.”  
She said with a wicked grin making Viktor smile back at her, his eyes losing the fear in them and they started to dance with mischief.

Viktor gave her a sly smirk, “Early bedtime…Humm….” He whispered leaning over to pull her for a deep kiss but Hemione laughed against him when she saw Alek roll his eyes at them. 

Hermione pulled back, “Go back to practice.” She said pushing against him, so he chuckled.

“Fine… I will be home for dinner… and promise you will tell me if you have to go anywhere BEFORE you leave.” He said standing up.

Hermine nodded, “I am not going anywhere but if I do, I will get you first… now go.” She said pushing his stomach.

Viktor looked torn again though and he leaned down to give her another kiss before he pulled back, “I love you Mila.” He said quickly. “Dinner then EARLY BED.” He said with a grin when she pushed him towards the door.

“I love you too… now go.” She said watching him jog back to the house to use the floo. She turned back to the table, “What?” She said blushing picking up her tea.

Ginny and Rose grinned at her, “EARLY BED?” They mocked her back.

Hermione smirked into her teacup, her cheeks pink, “Shut up.” She said making the entire table laugh.


	29. The Night before the Storm

Hermione looked up as Viktor strolled into the bedroom dirty and covered in sweat, “You are late.” She said with a smile when he sighed falling into his chair by the fireplace. “Your quick Patronus at dinner telling us that you were going to be late did not leave a lot for us to go by.” She said with a soft smile.

Viktor groaned, “Coach wanted us to prefect the drills before we left…... he said since it was our last real practice before the cup, we had to get it right.” He said closing his eyes, tilting his head back against he cushion, “We will have warmups and short practices tomorrow and Thursday and a quick practice on the field on Friday but today was the last full hard day and then it is the cup on Saturday.”

Hermione walked behind his chair and started to rub his shoulders, “Poor baby… are you sleepy.” She asked leaning down to kiss his forhead.

Viktor moaned, “Yes… and exhausted and sore… and sorry that I missed dinner with you and the girls.” He said reaching up to grab one of her hands and gave it a squeeze, “How was your day?” He asked his eyes still closed as he stretched his legs out in front of him.

Hermione pulled her hand away and began to rub Viktor’s shoulders again, “I looked through Andrian’s contract and found a clause that will let him cancel the contract tomorrow… so he is super excited.” She said smiling when all Viktor did was hum at her, “I worked with Ginny and Luna on some spells while Harry and Neville worked on some protection measures for the Manor and for when we go to the cup on Saturday… as well as some extra spells they want to put on the hotel rooms this weekend.” She paused walking around to sit on his lap carefully smiling when his arms wrapped around her tightly, his eyes never opening and his head never lifting off the back of the chair.

“I also worked with Alek on my arm today.” She said softly grinning when he finally looked down at her with tired eyes, “What did he say?’ Viktor asked carefully, his eyes searching hers.

Hermione smiled thoughtfully looking down at her arm, “He said it was completely healed of the curse.” She said turing her arm over and pulling up the sleeve of her robe so they could look at the letters still visible, the scar deep and ugly. Hermione gave a small frown as she looked at it, but Viktor shook his head, his thumb brushing small circles on her wrist above the scar, “Don’t.” He said softly making her look up at him.

“Don’t What?” She asked softly, her voice catching in a way that made Viktor’s heart catch in response.

Viktor let go of her wrist and cupped her chin, “I can see it in your eyes Mila….” He said softly looking her in the eyes, “But this scar is not ugly….. and it does not make you ugly.” He whispered reading her mind, “It is your badge of honor… it is when you fought against those who would hurt others and it is a testament of you beating them… you won Mila… and you are beautiful…no you are amazingly gorgeous… This scar shows me how hard you fought… how you survived… how amazing you are.” He said pulling her arm up to give the scars feather light kisses, “You are my stunning woman… every single part of you is prefect and soon you will be my wife.”

Hermione let a tear slide down her cheek and threw her arms around him tightly, “Thank you Viktor.” She said softly, “I love you so much.”

Viktor kissed her cheek, “It is easy to say these things because they are true Mila.” He said softly pulling back, “Now what did Alek say about the break?”

Hermione sighed, “He said it was healed but I would take time before it is as strong as it was before and…. I will still have to be careful.” She said leaning back in his arms again, “He also looked at my back and said that while I guess the colors are looking spectacular it is healing nicely… the new damage is not as bad as the old damage.” She laid her head on his chest, “Alek said by Friday, travel should be just fine and by next week I should be all the way healed as long I keep taking the potions that he is giving me.”

Viktor gave her a bright smile, “I am glad… I was worried that you would have trouble traveling for the match.” He said his thumb rubbing circles on her wrist above her scars again, grounding her to him.

Hermione smiled, “You are not getting rid of me that easy.” She said sighing and leaning back against his chest, “You smell good.” She said softly pushing her nose into his chest.

Viktor snorted, “I smell like stink and sweat.” He said laying his head down on hers and digging his nose into her curls.

Hermione shook her head softly, “No…. you smell like you…... earth and salt…. Wood and a hint of your aftershave that I love so much.” She whispered kissing his throat softy, her fingers trailing over his chest, “I miss what you smelled like… when I was gone…. I would lay in bed… I would hug a pillow and I would try to pretend that it was you, but it never smelled right.”

Viktor smiled softly rubbing his nose back and forth in her curls, “You smell better.” He said softly, he paused for a moment taking a deep breath, “After you left, I laid in our bed just hugging your pillow… I did that every single time you left.” He whispered kissing her forhead, “After I got the fake letters, I laid in the bed surrounded by your scent until It faded away…. then I left because I could not be here without you…. the bed did not smell right… the house was not right without you in it.”

Hermione sighed wrapping her arms tighter around Viktor, “I am sorry.” She said softly and she shook her head cutting him off when he went to tell her it was not her fault, “I know that it was not my fault and I know that you don’t blame me… but I am sorry that you were hurting… I am sorry that you were in pain… I never want you in pain.”

Viktor pulled her head back and lightly kissed her lips, before pulling back to look her in the eyes, “I am sorry we were both in pain… I am sorry that I was not there for you when you were fighting… I am sorry that you had to fight.” He paused, “I am sorry for so many things… but all I can do is love you now… and I will never let you go and make sure to stop more pain from coming your way.” He murmured.

Hermione smiled up at him brightly, “I Love you Viktor Krum.” She said softly before pulling him into a deep kiss, her tongue licking his lips for entrance. When he groaned deeply and opened up for her, she smiled against his lips and used her teeth to pull on his bottom lip making his moan come from deep in his chest, it was so deep she felt it making his chest tremble against her. His hands gripped her hips and forced her to stand before pulling her back down, so she was straddling his legs, her knees pushed into the back of the chair by his hips.

“Fuck ……. Mila.” He said when she rolled her hips over his and his hands tightened on her thighs. “You have to stop.” He begged after a few moments pulling back to lay his forhead on hers, “You were sore and hurting last time.” He panted, his breath brushing her cheeks as he tried to pull back the need that was coursing though him like a raging burning fire.

Hermione grinned her hands sliding down his chest until her fingers played with the bottom of his shirt, “You did not hurt me……. And I was not that sore…. Plus, I have had 3 more potions since then.” She mouthed against his throat, she gave it a light nip that had him jerk against her and a quick lick to sooth it that had him trembling again, “I want you Viktor.” She whispered into his ear, licking the shell making him clench his eyes closed as he gasped harshly.

Viktor sighed deeply and shook his head, “I will not let you distract me again woman.” He said his hands going to her hips to hold them still, “If all goes well you can either congratulate me on Saturday or make me feel better when I am sad.” He muttered taking a deep breath to try and control the flames running through him.

Hermione sighed sitting back on his knees, “Fine.” She said, her hands sliding down his chest to lay on his stomach.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at the mischief in her eyes and the slight smirk on her face, “What are you up to?” He asked one eyebrow raised and his face turning into a light scowl.

Hermione gave a small giggle at his face and cupped his cheeks, “Up to what?” She asked leaning up to kiss his chin softly before pulling back to untie her robe, “Gosh it is hot in here.” She softly said her eyes gleaming.

Viktor’s eyes went round when she slid the black silk robe off her shoulders reveling the deep burgundy slip laying against her skin, “Mila……...” He whispered, his voice catching. He had no control over his hands when they went to play with the thin… almost not there straps on her shoulders. His fingers twisted in the deep mahogany curls falling over her shoulders, he watched as the curls slipped back and forth over the swell of her chest and his hands ached to pull at them… to take their place on her skin. He could see the faint outline of her nipples and watched with hooded eyes as her chest rose and fell with each one of her breaths.

Viktor closed his eyes fighting for control, his hands moving to clench at her sides. He jumped when her hands slid back up his chest to cup his neck, “Viktor…. I NEED you.” She whispered her lips coming up to brush gently across chin and up over to his lips, “I need you like I need to breath.” She said brushing her lips over his until he was gasping in her mouth like he could pull his very life from her lungs, “’I need you… only you Viktor… around me... in me… just you and me.” She begged before covering his mouth hers and begged for entrance with her tongue. 

Viktor’s hands were shaking when they slid into her curls and roughly tilted her head so he could take the kiss over. He dominated her…. his hands almost pulling her hair as she rolled her hips over his hard. Her hands slid back down and glided under his shirt and up until her nails scraped his nipples making him jerk against her quickly.

Hermione pulled back sharply feeling the slight sting of her hair being pulled from his fingers and she yanked his jumper up to go over his head and she was already licking his chest before he could get the jumper all the way over his head. “Hermione.” He gasped when her tongue went over his nipple and he gave a small shout when she bit him hard enough to leave a mark. “Slow down.” He begged her his hands gripping at her hips again that were moving against his.

Hermione shook her head as she licked up to his chin and covered his mouth with hers again, “I have been thinking about this all day… ever since you came home and kissed me in your practice wear.” She muttered against his mouth making him grin and chuckle darkly and grab her head again.

“You thought about me?” He muttered tilting her neck back so he could nip along the column until he reached the top of the burgundy silk, “Is that why you wore this color for me?” He whispered against her skin…. Stopping to pull at her nipple with his teeth through her slip.

Hermione cupped the back of his head and nodded, “Yes… yes please… please.” She begged, moving her hips hard against him. “You said early bedtime and you were late… so fucking late.” She muttered her nails scratching his scalp making him shudder against her.

Viktor’s fingers trembled as they slid down her side to in between their bodies to feel the damp heat pushing against him and he groaned deep in his throat as his lips moved to the other nipple and bit down making Hermione cry out.

“Viktor, I swear to gods.” She mumbled when his fingers traced around everywhere but where she wanted, “Please.” Her nails scratching at his neck hard enough to create little lines that had him seeing stars.

Hermione lost her will to let him lead and pushed his head back away from her chest and reached to grab his hands and placing them on the arms of the chair, “Stay.” She muttered darkly making Viktor’s eyes flash deeply as a smirk covered his face.

Viktor watched with hooded eyes as Hermione’s slip fell uncovering first one nipple then the other and his mouth watered with the need to taste her bare skin, he looked down at her hands when she reached the zipper of his pants and he gasped and bucked his hips when her fingers grazed over him as she unzipped him. “Mila.” It came out as a warning, his voice tight and low with his desire.

Hermione looked up her eye catching his and his breath caught in his chest at the look on her face, “Yes Viktor.” She said softly slipping her hand inside his pants to grasp him tightly.

The smirk fell off Viktor’s face and his eyes glazed over as her hand began to move, “OH Fuck me.” He muttered, his head falling back against the chair his body arching up under hers.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed his throat giving it a long lick that had Viktor gasping, “I plan on it.” She murmured against his skin making his eyes pop open and his hands clench the arms of the chair tighter. “Right now.” She said moving over him and sliding him home.

Viktor froze…. his neck straining hard as she settled over him, “Please.” He begged his voice rough with need, “Don’t move for a moment Milla…. I just need a moment.” His eyes tightly clenched as his body felt like a at any moment it would explode. 

Hermione smiled down at him letting her hands run lightly over his chest, her lips following softly ... like a feather that made his muscles jump and move under her lips, but she kept her hips still while he tried to get a deep breath… over and over. After a moment she looked up into his eyes and saw the swirls of liquid coffee surrounded by his dark lashes, “What do you want Viktor?” She asked squeezing her muscles and watching his eyes widen just a little more and his mouth fall open.

Viktor panted, leaning forward to capture her lips with his, his tongue tracing and teeth nipping until she began to shift over him making him jerk back, “Let me touch you.” He begged, “Please... I have to touch you.”

Hermione had barely nodded before Viktor sprung into action… his hands reaching out and grasping her hips harshly. Hermione slid her hands to the back of his head as she kissed him deeply and she gave a slight jump when she felt his hands grab her hips tightly pulling her down harder as he arched up. “Mila…” He froze and gripped her hips trying to hold her still, “Tell me if I hurt you.” He demanded, his voice straining.

Hermione just kept kissing along his neck, her tongue tracing fire over his skin and her hips trying to move against him. Viktor’s hands were shaking as he clenched at her hip locking her against him, “HERMIONE.” He demanded as his voice snapped. “Promise me that you will tell me if I hurt you.”

Hermione nodded, “Yes… yes...” She said trying to move her hips harder, “I promise………... now please MOVE.” She demanded, “Please Viktor.”

Viktor clenched her hips and raised her slightly sliding lower in the seat, “Hold on.” He said slamming up to meet her. Viktor watched as Hermione’s head fell back as she clenched on to his shoulders. Viktor gasped when her nails dug in leaving crescent marks. His eyes were at half mast as he continued to slam up into her, taking in everything about her in his lap. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her head thrown back so far that he felt her hair brush his thighs… her breasts swinging in front of his eyes still glistening from his kisses…... her lip tight between her teeth as she closed her eyes tightly. “Beautiful.” He murmured.

Hermione slid her eyes open to look down at Viktor, “Perfection.” She whispered back, leaning forward tight against him wrapping her arms around his shoulders, “Sit up… against me, I want to feel you wrapped around me.” She begged pushing her chest tight against his. Viktor nodded needing the same thing………... his body demanding the same thing. He pushed forward and sat up, “Yes… hold on.” He muttered, quickly standing up, “Wrap your legs around me.” He said covering her mouth with his. 

Hermione wrapped her legs tight around his hips and pushed his pants farther down his hips until they hit his knees, “Viktor move... now.” She demanded, her voice gasping in her need… her fingers scraping along his back as she arched against him.

Viktor sat back on the edge of the chair and gripped her hips rolling them against him, her feet tucked at his back and her heels digging into his ass as he pushed against her again. “Mila…” He said against her mouth, his breath rushing over her face “I need you…. I need you...” His hands gripping her hips, her heat burning him from the inside out.

Hermione pulled her mouth away from his in a gasp and closed her eyes tightly, “Viktor… My Viktor.” She begged against him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tucked her face into his neck, “Viktor.” She plead, “More.... more.” her nails scratching along his back as she held him tightly, leaving red angry marks that made him move harder against her, “Please.” She said her hips rolling against his as he slid deeper and deeper inside her.

Viktor gripped her hips as he pushed against her, “Yes, Mila… I need more… NOW” He demand as he felt his body tighten against her. “I need you to finish now…. I need you.” He begged against her lips.

Hermione shook her head against his shoulder, “Not yet…” She gasped, “I can’t… not yet.” She panted and Viktor clenched his jaw as his body began to vibrate. “Yes… now.” He said shifting so he was leaning back again her feet stuck behind him and shifted her forward, laying her along his body, so his hip bone hit her center with every stroke. Hermione began to shake in his arms as he pushed and pulled her against him, “Viktor…” She said her mouth searching for his on instinct as she flew closer and closer to the edge, “Please.” She uttered into his mouth, “Please.”

Viktor slammed up once, twice………. finally, one last time and when Hermione screamed into his mouth tumbling over the edge he followed after gasping her name like a prayer on her lips.

Hermione fell forward laying across his chest gasping as Viktor stroked her sides, refusing to move from the sweet wet heat that surrounded him. His lips found her forhead as he tried to catch his breath, “Mila… are you ok?” He asked, his hands grazing along her back gently. 

Hermione chuckled against his chest, “Are you going to ask me that every time?” She said kissing his nipple taking a deep breath, “I am not ok Viktor…... I am prefect.”

Viktor chuckled sitting forward enough so she could slide her feet out from behind him, “I am pretty prefect right now too.” He said leaning back again so he could kick his pants the rest of the way off, “Only thing that would make it better would be a shower and a bed.”

Hermione pulled back sitting up on his lap and Viktor took her in again, her hair now falling over her shoulders wild from his hands. Her slip sliding down her arms, her face soft and pink, her lips full and bruised and he felt his heart nearly burst. His hand reached out to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing back and forth, “I love you.” He whispered looking her in the eye.

Hermione gazed down at him, her fingers reaching out to trace along his beard, over to his lips. Viktor kissed her fingertips and she smiled down at him leaning down to give him a gentle kiss, “I love you more.” She whispered against his cheek making him smile. She sat back on his legs again, “Now let’s get you in the shower.” She said standing up off his lap and fixing her straps to cover her body. Viktor’s eyes traced along her skin as he took her in and felt his body start to harden again.

Viktor smirked up at her when he saw her looking down his body taking in every naked hard inch, “Again?” He asked eyebrow raised.

Hermione laughed shaking her head, “You are impossible.” She muttered holding out a hand, “Lets go.” 

Viktor slid a hand into hers and walked her into the bathroom, “Come on, you can wash my back…. I got you dirty anyway.” He said sliding the straps of her slip down her shoulders until it slipped and fell to the floor.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Sure that is why you want me in the shower.” She said stepping in and pulling her hair up into a lose wild bun at the top if her hair, so it did not get wet.

Viktor chuckled getting in behind her, “Yes well…. The view is nice also.” He said kissing her shoulder. “Are you ready for tomorrow.” He asked.

Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around Viktor’s waist, “Not excited about getting up so early but yes…. I have never been to see you play or practice.” She said kissing his chin under the water.

Viktor smiled, “It is not that early, I still have to be there at 5:45 in the morning… you don’t have to be there until 8.” He chuckled.

Hermione sighed, “Way too early…that means that I have to get up at 6:30 to get ready.” She said rubbing her nose on his collar bone.

Viktor chuckled, “The rest of our life I will be chasing you out of bed in the morning.” He said his hand rubbing over her wet sides.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “You would think you would want me to get in the bed… not out.” She said pulling away to get the body wash, “Also are you ok if your mom keeps Bella home tomorrow?”

Viktor nodded, “It will be a long day… maybe it would be better if she stayed home.” He said scrubbing at his hair.

Hermione finished washing up and snuck out of the shower while Viktor was under the spray of the water, “We are all floo-ing over to the stadium at 8 together…. Are you sure it is ok if we all come… Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny Me, and Adeline…... That is a lot of us.” She called out drying off.

Viktor stuck his head out of the shower with narrowed eyes, “You got out.” He said making her smile. “And yes… it is fine. I think Andrian, Rose and Alek will be there also.”

Hermione grinned at him, “I am all clean.” She said sliding on a black silk night gown. 

Viktor’s eyes darkened as he took in her damp curls falling from her bun around the edge of her neck and black silk and he went to step out. Hermione laughed taking a step back, “Don’t even think about it.” She said grinning, “Finish up and you can come to bed.” 

Viktor groaned ducking back into the shower, “FINE…... Fine.” He yelled, “But I can make you feel better.”

Hermione laughed as she walked out of the bathroom, “Who said that I need to feel better…. In case you forgot I just told you that I feel GREAT… actually pretty prefect.” She called out.

Viktor chuckled, “I can ALWAYS make you feel better…...” He called out to her.

Hermione stuck her head back into the bathroom, “Well if you hurry up, I will massage your sore muscles.” She said. “And then you can make me FEEL BETTER.” She said with a grin.

Hermione’s eye widened when she heard the shower turn off, “Really, Viktor.” She called out laughing.

Viktor stuck his head out of the shower and nodded, “Really.” He said with a grin chasing Hermione out of the bathroom naked and wet making Hermione burst out laughing.


	30. 30 - Family Day... Part one

Hermione sighed in exhaustion as she heard the alarm going off at 6:30 the next morning. Despite knowing that he had to get up at 5am this morning Viktor made it his mission last night to stay up for hours last night to ‘make her feel better’. She yawned deeply rolling over and sliding her face into Viktor’s pillow and waved her hand, so the alarm turned off. She did not need a long time to get dressed, just a quick shower and some clothes and she was set.

She jumped up and flinched in pain at the sudden movement when Ginny slammed the bedroom door open, “Get up.” Ginny called,” If I am up then so are you!”

Hermione groaned falling back against the pillows, “I don’t want to …... I didn’t get any sleep last night.” She mumbled pulling a pillow over her head.

Ginny sighed shuffling over to her bed and climbing in next to her, “I know but we have to shower and get dressed and eat and go by 8…. and I am doing your hair and makeup.” She said yawning.

Luna walked in saw Ginny and Hermione curled up on the bed and shuffled over to lay across the bottom of the bed, “While I am normally a morning person… as we talked about yesterday…... I found myself unable to sleep last night.” She mumbled, “Hermione…. This feeling that we talked about before…. The nerves and fear that he wont like me… that goes away…. right?” She asked softly laying her head down.

Hermione nodded under the pillow, “It does…. But then you will lose sleep because you are so excited to see him… then you will lose sleep when you fight and when you make up… then you will lose sleep in excitement to sleep him when he is gone.” She said, “If this is love…… the feeling never goes away…. And you don’t want it to.”

Luna sighed, “I am not sure I want to feel this anymore.” She muttered eyes closed.

Ginny snickered digging her face into Hermione’s pillow, “I didn’t plan it either…. But not going to lie... I kind of like the feeling.” She said yawning again, “Plus whenever I get that ache in my stomach I look over at Alek and see that he is feeling the same way.”

Luna stuck her head up, “Really?” She asked quietly.

Hermione yawned deeply nodding again, pulling the pillow off her face, “Gin is right… I see it on Viktor all the time.” She said hugging his pillow close.

Luna sighed laying back down, “I guess it doesn’t matter… I can’t just turn the feelings off anyway.” She muttered.

Hermione smiled, “I saw Ludmil’s face Luna… you are not alone.” She murmured pulling the covers over her head. “Now five more minutes of sleep.”

Both girls mumbled back in agreement, “Yes…. Sleep.”

Ana walked in the room a few moments later and covered her giggle at the three girls curled up on Viktor’s bed and conjured her camera. The quick flash had the girls lifting their heads to see Ana smiling at them. Hermione groaned and covered her head with a pillow again, “NO.” She muttered.

Ana laughed, “Come on you three…you only have a little over an hour to be up, dressed, fed and ready to go.” She said setting the camera down, “I will go get Adeline up and ready and fed.”

Ginny groaned, “I changed my mind, I don’t want to go.” She muttered putting her face into her pillow.

Luna stuck an arm up and pointed at the air, “I agree…. I want to sleep.” She murmured.

Ginny shook her head “NO… you have to go so you can see your mannnnn.” She said making Hermione chuckle under her pillow.

Ana walked over and tapped Ginny’s shoulder, “Well, Alek left with Viktor this morning to help set up the lunch tents… he is already there.” She said with a grin.

Ginny moaned and shook her head, “Alek will be home tonight… I will talk to him then.” She said.

Hermione sighed, “So you will both let me go all by myself.” She asked throwing the pillow off her head and blinking up at the celling. “Well me and Harry because we all know he is already up…. Who knows about Neville.” 

Ana gave a soft chuckle, “Yes…… Harry at least is up and eating breakfast.” She said before calling out to Emma.

When Emma popped into the room Ana gave her a smile, “Do you think you can get the girls some breakfast things and tea… lots of tea for them?” She said with a smile.

“Yes, Lady Ana…. Right away.” Emma said popping away.

Ana turned back to the girls, “Alright Mione…. Up and into the shower… you too Ginny and Luna…. Then you can all come back here and eat and get ready.” She said laughing when both Luna and Ginny groaned like they were in physical pain. “Let’s go.”

Hermione rolled over to sit on the side of her bed and looked to the nightstand to see another potion and note from Viktor. She pulled the potion over and drank it quickly before pulling the note out, ‘Mila, I cant wait to show you all my tricks in the air, I Love you. Viktor’

Hermione smiled letting the potion seep through her body and after a moment stretched her body out, standing up and walking over to the bathroom, “Alright Ginny if you hurry up, I will let you do my hair and makeup with no attitude.” Hermione laughed when she heard Ginny tumble out of bed and yell, ‘YES.”

“I will get Adeline ready.” Ana called out following Ginny and now Lana out the door.

Hermione quickly washed her hair and brushed her teeth, before slathering on her bruise cream over her arm and what she could reach on her back. She threw on a robe and walk out of the bathroom to see Emma setting a tray down on the table in front of the fire in her now empty room.

“Hello Emma.” Hermione said walking to the closet, “I have your gift.” She said with a large smile. 

Emma followed Hermione into the closet, “You did not have to get me anythings.” She said bouncing back and forth from one foot to the other.

Hermione smiled, “I know… but I saw it and I knew that it was for you.” She said pulling out the small bag she had set in her drawer.

Emma took the bag and slid it open to see a soft purple silk scarf, “Ohhh Lady MIONE.” She whispered her voice catching as her tears filled with tears, “It is so soft and beautiful.”

Hermione smiled at her, “I know that…... I got it for you because it matches your dress.” She said pulling it out of Emma’s hands and wrapping it carefully around her neck, “It looks prefect on you.”

Emma threw her arms around Hermione waist, “Thank you” She said quietly, “I love it Lady Mione… and I loves you.”

Hermione smiled at Emma pulling back and tapping her nose, “I loves you too Emma.” She said, “You have always been there for me the last few weeks…. I wanted to show you how much that I cared.”

Emma beamed up at Hermione as she stood, “It is my pleasure to help you Lady Mione… You have a kind heart and you always help me.” She said.

Hermione smiled, “I am kind to you because you are one of best elves, I have ever met… you remind me of a great friend that I lost during the war.” She closed her eyes remembering Dobby’s face and took a deep breath, “I miss him every day.”

Emma wrapped her arms around Hermione’s legs and patted her calf, “I am sorry that you are sad Lady Mione… but I will always be here if you need me.” She said softly.

Hermione smiled down at Emma’s head, “Thank you Emma…. I will hold you to that.” She said hugging Emma gently, “Now will you help me get dressed before Ginny and Luna get in here to do my hair and makeup.”

Emma pulled away and ran over to the grab the outfit that Hermione had bought on Monday, “I made sure it was ironed and ready to go.” She said. “I will lay it on the bed.” She said running out to the bedroom.

Hermione smiled walking over and pulling on a white strap free corset and kickers before going into the bedroom to slip on the white silks spaghetti strap shirt. She looked up when she head a knock on the door and called out, “One minute.” Before pulling on the black silk high waisted pants, “Come on in.” She said buttoning up the pants.

Hermione smiled when she saw Ginny walk in with a solid black pants jumper with a burgundy belt. “I love that on you.” Ginny called out walking over to grin at Hermione, “You look sexy yet sweet.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “It should be cool enough at least…. And it hides most of my back… but my arm is exposed.” She said softly looking at her arm.

Ginny gave a soft sad frown, “You could always put on another bandage…. It is makes you feel better.” She said softly. “I think you are beautiful without it… but it is so new to have your scar out …. No one will judge you … I understand.”

Hermione sighed sitting on the bed, “I don’t want to disappoint Viktor... or Alek by covering it up when it doesn’t need to be anymore… like I am ashamed of it.” She whispered.

Ginny snorted sitting next to Hermione on the bed and pulling the towel off Hermione’s head and started to play with her hair, “First of all I don’t think you could ever disappoint Viktor and Alek would completely understand….” Ginny sighed reaching up and touching her own cheek, “I am not ashamed of this scar…. And most days I am ok with others seeing it…. But today ….” She paused taking a deep breath, “Today is the first day that I felt the need to cover it up because there are too many people… to many NEW people and while I am working on being comfortable showing it… it takes time.”

Hermione smiled over at Ginny softly, “Thank you.” She said. “I think for today…... I am going to wrap it up and maybe by Saturday I will feel more comfortable.”

Ginny shrugged as Luna walked in the room, “If you do feel more comfortable on Saturday…. That’s awesome… if you don’t… so what.” She said, “Take it one day at a time…. One event at a time.”

Luna smiled, “Ginny is right.” She said sitting and getting a cup of tea, “I never try and make a decision before I have to… and even then, I am known to change my mind.”

Hermione gave a soft laugh, “Ok... I like that plan.” She paused and looked at Luna’s burgundy dress, “And I like that dress on you.” She said standing up and walking over to sit down in front of the fireplace and grabbed a cup of tea.

Ginny followed her over to the fireplace and tried to comb through Hermione’s hair, “You have managed to utterly tangle your hair in the shower.” She said staring at the tangles in Hermione’s hair.

Hermione laughed as she pulled over the tray to grab a muffin, “I think I need to cut it.” She said looking up at Ginny.

Ginny shook her head, “No don’t cut it… it is beautiful.” She said brushing through the curls and drying them with her wand. “It is like they have a mind of their own… wild and full… shining brightly.”

Hermione snorted into her teacup, “You mean crazy and nest like.” She said rolling her eyes.

Luna shook her head sitting back in her chair, “No… I once heard Viktor describing you to one of his school mates…...” She said softly making Hermione look over at her with a question in her eyes, Luna smiled, “I remember him saying that your hair was like the wild forest, untamed yet beautiful… like a piece of rare beauty that he could slip his fingers into.” 

Hermione smiled at Luna, “Really?” She asked softly.

Luna smiled at her, “He said your hair was one of the most beautiful things about you… your hair and your eyes and your smile….” Luna paused and grinned, “Actually he just kept listing things, so I am not sure how helpful that was.”

Hermione burst out laughing, “Ok I guess will leave it.” She looked back up at Ginny, “What do you think?”

Ginny shook her head, “I think it is about done.” She said twisting another one of Hermione’s curls into a ringlet, “All dry and the prefect amount of fluff and curls…... a shiny masterpiece if I do say so myself.”

Hermione snorted, “It only looks like this when you do it… when I do it looks like a wild mess when I do it.” She said. “Thank you, Gin… it looks beautiful.” She said looking across the room at the mirror over her table.

Luna smiled, “It does look beautiful…. Do you think you could help me with my hair?” She asked looking at Ginny’s waving red tresses, “I love the way you make it full and shiny.”

Ginny nodded, “Of course…. Your hair is so beautiful Luna…. It is like the color of the moon.” She said walking behind Luna to brush her hair out, “Do you want soft waves like mine?”

Luna nodded, “Yes please.” She said smiling up at Ginny, “I would like …… someone to notice.”

Hermine smiled down int her cup as Ginny pulled her wand and stared on Luna’s hair. “When I am done with you… you will have every one noticing you.” Ginny said smiling over at Hermione, “Especially a certain keeper.” Ginny said making Hermione snort into her cup.

Luna blushed deeply as she sipped her tea making Hermione shake her head, “Luna… no matter what you do to your hair… he is going to notice you.” She promised setting down her tea to walk over to her jewelry box. She quickly pulled out her ruby earrings and slipped them on before grabbing her matching bracelet and necklace and walking back over to sit down. “You are beautiful Luna… don’t ever doubt it.” She said slipping on her necklace and bracelet.

Luna smiled brightly, “Thank you Hermione.” She paused looking at the rubies glittering around Hermione’s neck, “And those are beautiful… Viktor gave them to you right.”

Hermione touched the jewels at her neck and smiled, “Yes he gave them to me for our first Christmas together.” She said softly. “He said they had special meaning but has never really told me what.” She said thoughtfully.

Luna smiled thoughtfully, “Your first Christmas…. Like the year after he left school, and you came here for Christmas?” She asked her eyes full of questions.

Hermione shook her head, “No… the first year we were together… right after the winter ball at Hogwarts.” She said with a small smile, “I told him they were to much, but he said they were special and once he had put them around my neck, I could never take them off or give them back.”

Luna smiled at her, “You don’t know what those are… do you?” She asked thoughtfully.

Hermione shook her head, her face full of confusion, “What are they? Viktor said that he gave them to me because they were beautiful like me… and he wanted the first gift he ever gave me to be the most beautiful thing he could find.” She said softly.

Luna smiled, “Those are not just any rubies Mione… those are called the Alexander Rubies… they are from the 17th century… a monarch called Ivan Alexander had them commissioned for his wife that he was supposed to marry in an arranged marriage.” Luna paused looking up at Ginny when she said she was all done before smiling in the mirror and nodding at Ginny, “I love it, thank you.” 

Luna looked back at Hermione, “When Alexander found out that he had to marry someone that he had never met… he made a wish on the rubies that he would find true love with her…. that she would love him, and he would love her for the rest of their lives, but things went astray when he was traveling to meet his betrothed.” Luna smiled thoughtfully, “When he was on his way to meet her, he had to stop at the beginning of the city… while he was there he met a beautiful woman that he instantly fell in love with… and he knew… he just knew that she was meant to be his ….. so, he gave the woman the rubies that he commissions for his betrothed.”

Hermione sat forward overtaken by the story that Luna was telling, “What happened?” She asked rubbing the rubies with her fingertips.

Luna smiled, “Alexander refused to meet his betrothed and said that he would marry the girl that held the rubies he had made… he would marry the girl he fell in love with……… But his court was not happy, refusing the new woman and telling him that he had to go meet the woman they had set him up to marry… again he refused and he secretly married the girl he fell in love with pledging her his heart…...” Luna paused watching as Ginny started applying her makeup across the room, “Alexander brought his new bride back to his court and they seized her taking her to the guillotine…holding Alexander back…. and Alexander watched as they put her head under the knife, the fear in his heart exploding…. but legend says that when they went to take her head the necklace stopped the knife in its tracks…. their love so strong… death could not take her…... and from that moment his bride never took the necklace off… she wore it until the day she died and then it was passed to their son who gave it to his bride.” Luna closed her eyes thoughtfully, “Now the legend says that any groom that gives those rubies to their bride will have a long and happy life, their love overcoming all odds… as long as she wears them and does not give up.”

Hermione closed her eyes, “But he gave them to me after only knowing me for 4 months.” She whispered.

Luna nodded, “The legend says that the man giving them knows within moments of meeting his true love that she is the one… that once his heart knows… it knows. The rubies seal their happiness and long life.” Luna smiled, “I am surprised that he did not give them to you sooner.”

Hermione smiled softly, “He knew I would not take them… as it was the day, he gave them to me he made me close my eyes and he put them on me as a surprise.” She paused closing her eyes to remember. “When I opened my eyes and saw them, I tried to take them off and he grabbed my hands and told me that I could never take them off or give them back or I would doom our love.”

Luna smiled, “That’s true…. According to the legend.” She said 

Hermione smiled over at Luna, “So all this time… from the first Christmas he has believed that I was his happily ever after.” She murmured to herself, “He has known and believed.”

Luna nodded at her, “Of course he has.” She said, “Just like you did.”

Hermione grinned, “I guess we did… always running to meet whenever we could….as often as we could… and it was never enough.” She said.

Ginny walked over, “Of course your man got you legend rubies of true love.” She said with a grin shaking her head, “How about I do your makeup and we can get out of here.” She said laughing.

Hermione ran her fingers over the rubies and grinned at Luna, “Yes Luna… lets let Ginny make us over.” She said laughing, “I know I will never do a good job at it.” She stood up and walked over to the makeup table Luna following with a grin.

-/-/-

Viktor was smirking as he walked into the practice room that morning, humming under his breath. He had not gotten a lot of sleep, but he was feeling better then he had in months. 

“Viktor… what the hell has you so happy?” Ludmil asked laughing.

Viktor looked over him and shook his head still grinning, “Nothing…. Just excited that I finally get to introduce Hermione to everyone here… it is her first family practice…it is her first practice ever.” He said pulling off his shirt.

“Viktor... what the hell happened to your back?” Ivan yelled eyes wide.

Viktor looked over his shoulder and shook his head, “Nothing.” He said grinning.

Ludmil walked over and rubbed his chin, “I would say that those marks might be the reason that our man has such a big grin on his face.” He said chuckling.

Viktor threw a towel at Ludmil’s face, “Mind your business.” He said turning around.

Ivan whistled, “Well it looks like his front matches his back.” He said with a grin, making Viktor looked down at the scratches on his chest and Viktor shook his head not realizing the scratches were that bad, “Glad to see that he is keeping Mione happy.” Ivan said thoughtfully. 

Viktor scowled shaking his head, pointing a finger at Ivan, “Leave it… and don’t say a word to Hermione.” He said breaking into a small smile, “I think she forgets that I get undressed in front of all of you.” He turned and pointed at the rest of his teammates who were grinning back at him.

Ludmil sat down next to Viktor’s locker, “So… is JUST Hermione coming to family practice?” He asked inspecting his nails.

Viktor snorted, “If you are asking if Luna is coming… the answer is yes…. They are all coming… Mione, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville…. I think only Hermione and Ginny will be on the pitch though… the rest are waiting in the stands.”

Ludmil frowned, “I think you should have all of them on the field and introduce all of them to the team... I mean they are ALL war hero’s.” He said still not looking at Viktor.

Viktor grinned, “Is that what you think?” He said pulling on his kit.

Ludmil rolled his eyes, “Yes Viktor… help your teammate out.” He said grinning up at a Viktor.

Viktor laughed, “Fine…. I can do that.” He said, “I also wanted to ask you a favor….” He paused waiting for Ludmil to look up at him and grinned, “I was wondering if you would stand up in my wedding in October.” He asked softly, “You have been a great friend the last few years… I may not have made it without you.”

Ludmil’s face broke out in a brilliant smile, “YES.” He yelled making the room stop and look at them, “Of course I will.” He said standing up and grabbing Viktor in a bear hug.

Viktor laughed patting his back, “Thank you.” He said softly.

When they pulled apart they turned to see the room looking at him in confusion and Viktor grinned as his coach walked in, “I would like to invite all of you to my wedding in October… we will get formal invitations soon but Hermione and decided that October is the month.” He called out.

The room erupted in chaos as they rushed Viktor yelling congratulations and pulling Viktor into hugs. When the last player let him go his coach walked up and pulled him into a tight hug, “I am happy for you Viktor.” He said, “And I would be honored to attend your wedding.”

Viktor smiled at his coach, “I finally have everything I have ever wanted… Mila, my team and quidditch... it is prefect.” He said looking around the room. 

His coach grinned at him, “Yes… now let us practice for the next hour until the families get here.” He said walking to the door the team following.

-/-/-/-/

Hermione rushed down the stairs to the dinning room to see Adeline bouncing back and forth between Harry and Neville in front of the fireplace. “She is taking forever.” Adeline moaned as her curls bounced around her head.

“Who is taking forever?” Hermione called out with a grin watching as Adeline whipped around and run over to her, grabbing her hand. “You Minnie Mouse… you are taking forever.” Adeline said pulling her along to the fireplace. “Viktor is waiting for us; I want to see him fly!”

Hermione laughed pausing to scoop Adeline up into her arms, “Well it’s not just me…. where is Luna and Ginny?” 

Adeline gasped dramatically, “We can wait for them too.” She yelled crossing her arms, “Can we leave without them?”

“Ouch.” Ginny said walking into the room followed by Luna, “Did you hear that Luna… Adeline is willing to leave us behind.” 

Luna chuckled walking over to grab Adeline out of Hermione’s arms, “Yes I heard…and I was going to let Adeline sit by me and share my treats.” Luna paused tickling Adeline making her giggles fill the room, “Now I will have to share my treats with Neville.” 

Adeline paused, “Wait…no, no Aunt Luna… please share with me…” Adeline grabbed Luna’s cheeks and touched her nose to Luna’s, “Uncle Neville needs to lay off the sweets …. Minnie Mouse said so.” She whispered loudly making the room burst into laughter and Neville frowned.

“Thanks a lot.” Neville muttered to Hermione making her shrug.

“If Adeline eats a sweet every time you do, she is going to rot her teeth.” Hermione said walking over to the fireplace, “My parents WERE dentists.” She muttered making Harry laugh, “Come on, we are late.” 

They gathered around the fireplace and went through one by one to the quidditch stadium meeting Alek in the hallway.

“You guys are late.” Alek said reaching out to take Adeline into his arms moving her up onto his shoulders, “Come on bug… do you want to see everyone flying in the sky?” He said grabbing ahold of her feet dangling over his shoulders.

“YES.” She yelled grabbing Alek’s hair as she bounced up and down on his shoulders.

Alek looked around the group, “I was told there has been a change to the plans.” He said.

Hermione looked over at Alek in confusion, “What do you mean.” She asked pushing her hair over her shoulders and flinching from the movement.

Alek frowned, “Are you hurting?” He asked.

Hermione gave a small smile and grimace, “A little…. Just my back.” She said. 

Alek reached into his robe and pulled out a small vile, “It is numbing…. I brought it just in case… be careful though because it is numbing…… meaning you won’t feel if you are doing anything to make nay of your injuries worse.”

Hermione smiled as she quickly drank the vile down, “Thanks Alek… now about the change?” She asked feeling the pain in her body slowly fade away.

Alek grinned, “I heard from a little birdy that I needed to bring ALL of the War hero’s to the coaches box on the ground.” He said looking over at Luna, “But… I was told to make sure that I had, and I quote… the blond moon goddess with Hermione.”

Luna flushed a deep pink and tilted her head down, her hair covering her face and Hermione and Ginny laughed hugging her close.

“See I told you Luna… we all know that the keeper was looking for you.” Ginny whispered.

Alek walked over to slide his hand into Ginny’s, “And a certain healer is making sure his Ginger Snap is down on the pitch also.” He said, “So lets go you guys.” He said turning to lead them down the hall.

Neville looked over at Harry and crossed his arms, “I see how completely unneeded we are.” He muttered making Harry chuckle at him and shrug.

“Let’s be real, it is always about the girls.” Harry said following Alek and Ginny as they walked down the hall, Hermione trailing behind them.

Alek held onto Adeline’s foot with one hand while he gently swung Ginny’s hand, “Are you excited to see everyone Adeline…. They said when we get out there, they are going to show us a few tricks and formations they are going to use next week.” He said.

Adeline nodded in excitement, “Yes… Viktor is like the fastest… he told me that he does this trick where it looks like he is going to crash to the ground and then he comes up in the last minute.” She said.

Alek nodded, “Yes he does and scares all of us every single time… did you eat a big breakfast… it always makes Hermione feel nauseous and she does not even watch it… she only hears about it.” He said looking behind him at Hermione who rolled her eyes but smiled.

Adeline looked back at Hermione and shook her head, “Is it really scary Minnie Mouse?” She asked eyes wide, “I didn’t eat a lot…. Baba Ana said that I had to eat so much food because it was going to be a while before lunch but I could only eat one apple… one banana… one bowl of oats… one cup of orange juice… one biscuit and one muffin because I was too excited.”

Alek snorted, “Is that all you ate?” He asked, “You sound like Viktor now.” He said making Hermione laugh.

Hermione stopped in her tracks when they rounded the corner and looked out across the bright green grass, “Holy Cow.” Hermione whispered looking up to see the team flying high above them. “It is beautiful from down here… they look like magical flying creatures.”

Alek walked up next to her and gave a chuckle, “Well they are magical… and they are flying…... and some of them could be consider animals… which are like a creature.” He said making Hermione roll her eyes but laugh.

Adeline squealed and pointed over to the left side of the field, “There is Viktor.” She screamed in excitement.

Alek looked at where she was pointing and squinted, “How do you know… he is my brother and I can’t even tell from down here.” He said thoughtfully.

Adeline shrugged, “I just know…. He sits on his broom different and he is still… waiting and everyone else is flying fast and moving.” She said. 

Hermione smiled over at Adeline and held out her arms watching as Adeline jumped down into her arms, “I know what you mean.” Hermione said pulling Adeline close and kissing her curls softly, “Viktor has a presence that no one else has…. You can just tell who he is.” 

Adeline nodded, “He is special… like you Minnie Mouse.” She whispered wrapping her arms around Hermione’s neck, “Look… he is coming down.” She said pointing to Viktor as he sped down to them.

Hermione smiled as Viktor came to a screeching stop in front of them and leaned over to give Hermione a smacking kiss, “Hello Love… How are you feeling this morning?” He asked hovering on his broom. 

Hermione smiled at him, “I am great…... And I am so excited to see you in your favorite place.” She said softly.

Viktor chucked, “My favorite place is with you… anywhere you are… but this is a good second.” He said taking in her outfit, “And Heavens above do you look amazing today.” 

Hermione’s smile grew brighter as she looked at Viktor, “Yes… well these Love legend rubies do shine brightly.” She said.

Viktor threw his head back and laughed, “You finally figured it out?” He asked, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione shook her head, “I had a little moon goddess tell me a story this morning.” She said bouncing Adeline in her arms.

Viktor shook his head and grinned over at Luna for a moment before turning back to Hermione, “Yes, well the rubies do shine brightly on you… but your eyes and smile outshine them by far.” He said tugging on one of her curls. 

Viktor turned to Adeline, “Hey my Little Bug do you want to go on a ride…. I would ask Hermione but we all know she will say no.” he said with a small smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed when Adeline squealed again and jumped from Hermione’s arms to Viktor’s, “Yes.” Adeline yelled.

Hermione watched Viktor settle Adeline in front of him on the broom, “Want to fly high in the sky, my favorite Little bug?” He asked.

Adeline smiled, “Can we go so, so super-fast.” She asked looking up at Viktor.

Hermione walked over and kissed Adeline’s curls, “Have fun and hold on tight.” She said turning up to kiss Viktor softly, “and you…...”

Viktor grinned down at Hermione and cut her off, “I know…. don’t let the little bug fall off.” He said pulling Hermione back in to give her another kiss.

Hermione shook her head, her hands reaching up to cup Viktor’s cheeks “No…. I was not going say that… I know you will keep her safe…” She said touching her nose to his, “I was going to say that I love you…. and Thank you for believing in our love from our very first Christmas.” She whispered reaching down to touch the rubies.

Viktor smiled down at Hermione and pulled her in again and brushed his lips over hers gently, “I wanted to give you those rubies the day I met you.” He whispered. “I had to fight every single day to wait until Christmas.”

Hermione smiled up at him, “You are my best friend… my lover…the love of my life.” She paused brushing her thumbs back and forth over his beard, “And soon you will be my husband and one day the father to all of our children.”

Viktor paused, his face blank at her words for a moment as he felt his heart clench then his face broke out into a massive smile, “Yes…... first you become my wife and then I will get you pregnant to add to our family…. How many children should we have. I am thinking at least 6… so 4 more after this little one and her sister.” He said pulling on one of Adeline’s curls.

Hermione smiled, “I was thinking 4 kids, but we will talk later.” She said with a laugh, “Now take this little one and fly… she is about to leave with out you if you don’t go.” Watching Adeline bouncing on the broom. 

Viktor laughed and grabbed Hermione’s chin to pull her in for one more quick kiss before letting go and wrapping his arms around Adeline and hold onto the broom caging her in, “Now Bug hold onto the broom tightly.” He said waiting for Adeline to nod and grab the broom.

“GO. “Adeline yelled with a massive smile.

Viktor chuckled as he kicked off into the sky making Adeline scream in delight and the group on the ground burst into laughter.

Alek shook his head, “Come on you guys, let’s go meet the rest of the families…... especially the girlfriends and sisters from the team.” He said, “They have been waiting and hoping for a chance to be with Viktor for years…… and know that they know about you they have been DYING to meet Viktor Krum’s little crumpet.” He said making Hermione freeze in fear.

“What?” She asked, “They know about me?”

Alek snorted, “Oh babe.” He said throwing his arm over her shoulder, “They know ALLL about you and they are ready to draw blood while smiling…so be careful.” He said.

Hermione shook her head, “Why do they want to meet me?” She asked eyes wide.

Neville walked up behind Hermione and leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You are the witch who stole Viktor out from under all of them… of course they want to see you and size you up.” 

Hermione shook her head, “But I………… I didn’t steal him… he asked me out.” She said looking at Ginny who was snickering.

Harry walked over and crossed his arms over his chest, “Wait… you are scared,” He said with a grin.

Hermione shook her head, “No I am not…” She said crossing her arms, “I didn’t steal Viktor… he is a person not a prize…. And he chose me.” 

Ginny chuckled, “You are totally scared.” She said.

Hermione shook her head, “No I am not.” She said shaking her head. “I am totally not scared.” She whispered.

Luna tilted her head to the side and looked at Hermione closely, “You are scared.” She said softly with small smile, “But why… you have faced Death Eaters and killer trolls and so much more… why do a couple of quidditch groupies scare you?”

Ginny walked over and slid an arm around Hermione’s waist, “She is scared because she can’t just dual them and take them out with her wand.” She said chuckling.

Hermione rolled her eyes, “I am NOT scared and besides.” She muttered, “I have all of you with me and I know you will protect me.” She said with a shrug and grin.

Harry threw his head back and laughed, “Well…… you are scared.” He said shaking his head, “but you are right… we got your back.” He said walking over and pushing Ginny out of the way and wrapping his arm around Hermione shoulders, “You always got my back, so I always got yours.”

Hermione smiled up at Harry wrapping her arm around his waist., “Always Potter… I always got your back and besides if Alek lets anything happen to me… Viktor will kick his ass.” She said looking over at Alek who burst out laughing. “So, let’s go meet the families and take out the quidditch groups.”

The group laughed as they walked over to take on the day.


	31. Chapter 31- Family Day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I had school and lost where I wanted to go with the story... but I have the next few chapters and the ending ready to come out before xmas!
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone.

Hermione walked slowly over to the tables in between Ginny and Harry, “Why am I so nervous?” She muttered with a frown, “Luna is right I can face Death Eaters, but few family members and I am worried.”

Ginny chuckled sliding her arm into Hermione’s, “Because you want them to like you.” She said, “If you didn’t care what they thought then you would not care… but you know that these people are important to Viktor, so you want them to like you.” She shrugged, “You know that it would hurt Viktor if they did not like you.”

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded, “You are not wrong.” She said pushing her hair back over her shoulder, “Plus they have been here and know everything about Quidditch… I know nothing really… what if they think I am not good enough for Viktor?” She said rubbing her forhead in frustration.

Harry shrugged leaning over to whisper in her ear, “I would say, so what, because Viktor loves you for you… not because you worship him in the game…. But I know that you will still freak out, so I will help you with terms…. Just stay close to me.” He watched the group of family members pause as they came closer and started to watch them all walk up.

Hermione smiled up at Harry, “Thank you.” She muttered, “Why are they looking at us?” She asked eyes wide looking at everyone looking at her. 

Ginny snorted, “You are kidding right…. You are stunning every day, but today you look even better…... more polished…. Add me and Harry and Luna and Neville and of course they are looking at us.” She said smirking at Hermione brushing her hair over her shoulder making Alek snort next to her.

Hermione looked over at Ginny and rolled her eyes, “So they are looking because they think that I am pretty?” She said with a grin.

Ginny snickered over at her shaking her head, “No… they think you are stunning and that so am I and so is Luna...” She paused and pointed behind them, “But it could also be that Viktor came flying from the sky to you at the entrance, pulled you into multiple kisses and took off with a little girl that could be a carbon copy of you and Viktor.” She said with a shrug.

Hermione stopped and stared at Ginny for a moment before bursting out laughing, “Ok…. I see what you mean, I guess they would be curious.” She said looking back over at the tables, “All right let’s go face the firing squad.” She muttered, “I would rather face Death Eaters then this.” She said under her breath making Harry burst out laughing at her.

“Oh, suck it up buttercup.” He said wrapping his arm around Hermione’s shoulders, “You got this.”

Hermione looked up when she saw an older woman rush over with a large smile, “You must be Hermione.” She said, her accent thicker, “My husband told me all about you.” She said holding out her hands, she paused and grinned, “My husband is the coach by the way.”

Hermione smiled at back at her, “Yes… I am Hermione.” She said, “And this is Harry and Ginny.” She said pointing at both of them, “And behind me is Luna and Neville.” She said looking over her shoulder.

The woman grinned at her, “My name is Petia and it is so nice to meet all of you.” She said pulling Hermione in for a quick but soft hug.

Hermione grinned over at Alek when her back was pain free from the numbing potion, “It is nice to meet you… Viktor told me how much he admires and cares about your husband… he has been a great influence and support system for Viktor.” She said softly.

Petia chuckled, “Viktor has grown up on this team and therefore he has become part of our family…...he is like another son to me…. However, Viktor never told us about you though.” She said with a raised eyebrow, and small grin, “My husband did tell me about you this week though… I am excited to talk to you.”

Hermione gave a soft grimace and smile, “I am afraid that is partly my fault…Viktor and I both decided it would be better while the war was going on to keep our relationship private.” She looked up when she heard Adeline scream above them in delight and smiled, “His family knew about us and my friends…... but no one else.”

Petia nodded, “I understand…. especially when Georgi told me some of your story…but be warned.” She paused with a grin looking over her shoulder at the rest of the family’s, “The rest of them are dying to get to know you.”

Hermione bit her lip, “Are they all nice or should I worry?” She asked softly, her eyes wide. 

Petia laughed, “A mixture of both… most of the family members are curious and excited to meet you and the rest of your group… but there are some sisters and a few girlfriends that thought they might have a chance with Viktor and now that you are here they are realizing that chance is gone.” She said.

Hermione’s eyebrows drew together in the center, “The girlfriends thought they had a chance?” She paused looking back at a few of the beautiful woman eyeing her, “If they have boyfriend’s why are they looking at Viktor?”

Petia threw her head back laughing this time, “Because they will date one player and look out for the next higher ranking or bigger player…... Then trade up if they can.” She said with a wink.

Hermione’s eye’s went round on her face, “What?” She asked in a horrified whisper, “That is cruel.” She said.

Petia shrugged, “Welcome to Quidditch dear…. But I think that you will be fine… Georgi said it was true love between you and Viktor… in fact Viktor has never even looked at another girl in the last 7 years since I have known him.” She said sliding her arm through Hermione’s and leading her towards the tables, “He comes to practices, games… hangs out with the team and goes home.” 

Hermione laughed, “That is good to know.” She said looking over her shoulder at the rest of her group, “These guys came with to meet all of you also…. They are my family.” 

Petia smiled, “Family is always welcome today… I am going to introduce you to everyone and then we can talk dear.” She smiled warmly, “Don’t worry most of the family members are super sweet and love Viktor… if he loves you, then they will love you… plus we are like one giant family… they will look out for you.” 

Hermione smiled, “That sounds lovely.” She said walking with Petia towards the tables, “I am ready to meet everyone and eat lunch… Viktor is always talking about your team lunches.” She said putting a hand over her stomach, “I m starving.” 

Petia grinned, “Yes we always cater the food from a local restaurant that the boys love…. There is always way too much food and it is the last time that Georgi allows the boys to indulge before the cup… after today they can only eat healthy food and no alcohol.” She said.

Hermione snorted, “I am sure they love that.” She said looking over at the table, “But the food looks and smells delicious.” 

Petia shook her head, “We have to wait for the boys to come out of the sky… but if you are hungry, I can steal you a plate.” She whispered.

Hermione shook her head, “We had breakfast before we came… I should be fine.” She looked over at Harry and Neville who were checking out the table with Alek, “But we might have to watch out for these boys.” She said pointing and giggling.

Petia nodded, “I will pretend that we don’t see them.” She snickered as she walked Hermione to the front of the group, Petia paused and cleared her throat until everyone looked over at them, “Hello everyone, I wanted to introduce you to Hermione and her family.” She said putting a hand on Hermione’s arm.

Hermione looked around the group at the different family members and gave a small wave, “Hello everyone.” She said in soft Bulgarian making Petia smile over at her, “I am please to meet all of you.”

Hermione watched the group smile and wave back but a few of the young woman narrow their eyes at her.

Petia snorted under her breath when she saw the looks, making Hermione grin over at her, “I also wanted to give the amazing news…...” She paused when they heard Adeline squeal loudly again as Viktor came to a rushing stop. “Well maybe I will let Viktor tell all of you.” She said. 

Hermione turned and smiled, watching Viktor set Adeline down on the grass before swinging his leg off his broom and setting it to the side, “Come on my little Bug… Mila is waiting on us.” He said scooping Adeline up and throwing her up on his shoulders making her squeal out again, her curls bouncing in the wind.

Hermione smiled softly over at Viktor as he walked over to her side wrapping an arm around her shoulders before leaning down to give her a soft kiss, “Hello love… we are both back and alive after risking our lives on the small piece of wood.” He said making Hermione burst out laughing up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Adeline bounced on Viktor’s shoulders, “Ewwww Minnie Mouse…. Viktor… stop kissing… you are always kissing.” She yelled making everyone laugh. 

Hermione reached up and tapped Adeline’s belly, “You can’t stop love little Bug.” She said making Viktor laugh and lean down and pull her into another deep kiss making Adeline cover her eyes and yell again. 

Petia face grew a small loving smile at the way Viktor was kissing Hermione, his face covered in a large grin, “Come on you two…. Let’s hear your big announcement.” She said patting on Viktor’s arm, so he turned to the rest of the group.

Viktor smiled and tightened his arm up around Hermione’s shoulders pulling her tight along his side and watched as the rest of his team landed and walk over to the table. He leaned down and whisper into her ear, “How is your back?” He asked softly.

Hermione slid her hand around Viktor gave a soft squeeze and smiled up at him, “It is good… Alek gave me some potion when I got here…. How was your practice so far?” She murmured up at him. 

Viktor grinned, “Good, I told the team about our wedding this morning… Ludmil said he would stand up for me.” He said letting Hermione go to reach up to grab Adeline off his shoulders, “Hey little one, go over to Alek and I think he might be able to sneak you a snack.” He whispered to Adeline as he set her on the grass. 

Adeline hugged Viktor’s legs, “Thanks Pa.” She yelled running off. “See you Minnie Mouse.” 

Hermione looked from Adeline up to Viktor, “What did she call you?” Hermione asked softly, eyes wide as Viktor pulled her back under his arm.

Viktor gave Hermione a soft smile, “She asked while we were in the air what she could call me…… and I told her whatever she wants… she asked if she could call me Pa.” He said eyes bright.

Hermione smiled and reached up on her toes to kiss Viktor softly, “I think that is so sweet.” She whispered against his lips. When she pulled back, she looked over at the team who was grinning at them, “I think they want you to introduce us to everyone else here so they can eat.” She said with a small laugh.

Viktor snorted and shrugged wrapping both arms around her tighter pulling her against his chest, “Let them wait.” He said leaning down to kiss her lips gently, “I got nothing, but time and I want kisses.” He said cupping her cheek, “In fact if I had my way, I would throw you on my broom and take you away from here.”

Hermione grinned pulling back, “First of all you know that would never happen because I would face a band of Death Eaters before getting on your broom… and Second didn’t you get enough kisses last night?” She whispered, putting her hand on her hip.

Viktor shook his head but before he could say anything Ludmil called out, “Introduce your people Viktor…make your announcement and lets go…. I am starving.” He said grinning and waving his hands. 

Viktor rolled his eyes before giving Hermione another quick kiss before turning to the group and grinning, “I am so excited to see all of you here and I want to introduce all of you to some important people in my life.” He called watching the family members step closer their eyes filled with curiosity. 

“This is Luna.” He said pointing over at Luna who Ludmil was standing close to and whispering in her ear, and grinned, “She is very important to my family… and evidently to the team.” He said making Ludmil stand straight and give a slight blush.

Viktor pointed over to Neville, “This is Neville.” He paused and pointed at Ginny and Harry, “And that is Harry and Ginny.... all of these amazing witches and wizards are family to Hermione.” He paused and grinned down at Hermione, “And this is Hermione… or Mione for short……She has not only been my girlfriend for the last 5 years….” He paused and looked around the field as his smile took over his face, “She is going to become my wife in October this year.” He said loudly to the cheers of his teammates and their families. “She is my soulmate.” He whispered down into her curls as he nuzzled her ear, making Hermione give a soft smile.

Hermione blushed and duked her head into Viktor chest as every one cheered, “They are excited.” She whispered.

Viktor gave her curls a soft kiss and whispered, “Their seeker is finally happy, and they get to go to a wedding where they will party, drink and celebrate…... of course, they are happy.” Viktor looked up when he heard someone call out.

“We did not know you were dating anyone…. Why has she never been here before?” They yelled. 

Viktor held up a hand when everyone started talking and waited for silence, “As all of you know… there has been a war going on the last few years… and while it did not touch our lands very much… it took over England which is where Hermione is from…” He paused watching the teammates and families look over at Hermione and the rest of their group, “Mila, her family and friends have been fighting against Voldemort for more than the last 7 years… We decided that we would keep our relationship private and my home safe for her during these times….” He paused and his face became serious, “The last few years have been hard on all of us… Hermione and her family fighting…. My family and I waiting for her to return to safely…” He paused taking a deep breath, his arm tightening around Hermione’s shoulders, “Now she has come home, and I am telling the world that she belongs to me.”

The families began clapping and grinning at Viktor’s announcement and Viktor held up his hand again waiting for silence again, “Mila is my life…she is everything to me…. I am blessed that she is home alive and safe.” He paused closing his eyes leaning his head down to her curls again making Hermione tighten her arms his waist.

“I am here.” She whispered to him watching as he pulled back, his eyes misting as he took her in. “I love you.”

Viktor kissed her forhead and took a deep breath before looking over at the families who were watching with a mixture of soft smiles and watery eyes, “Hermione is half my soul and now with her home…. I am whole again…” He took a deep breath, “I was lucky that those who I was close to… those who I loved are here alive and safe… unfortunately that is not true for everyone.” He looked down as Hermione closed her eyes and looked to the ground and he pulled her closer along his side. “Many were hurt… and many were lost.” He said softly, “Many are struggling to find new normal and recover from the war.”

Viktor looked over to Alek and Adeline at the food table giving a small smile as Adeline giggled sneaking crackers, “We have had losses…” He said softly, “But we have also found new love and new families…… because of the war and the losses that happened in other families we have been blessed with two more little girls that will be part of our family….” He looked around at his team, “I know that most of you were there when Hermione saved them and brought them home… and I know that the rest of you saw me with Adeline flying just now… she and her younger sister are now part of our beloved family.”

Many of the families turned over to see Alek sneaking Adeline snacks from one of the tables and laughed when Alek looked up with wide eyes and whispered “What?” 

Viktor took a deep breath and looked over at his coach and smiled, “I want to thank all of you for the amazing support and love you have given me the last few years when I needed it most.” He paused and looked at each of his team members and their families giving them a soft smile, “I want to thank all of you, you will never know what your support meant to me and….” He grinned down at Hermione who smiled up at him brightly, “We want to invite all of you to our wedding personally…. Nothing… absolutely nothing would make us happier or complete our day more than having all of there to celebrate with us.”

Petia walked over and pulled Hermione and Viktor in a tight hug, “We can’t wait to celebrate with you.” She said pulling back to kiss Viktor’s cheek, “I am so happy to see your smile so full again.” She looked over at Hermione “Thank you for making him so happy again.”

Hermione smiled brightly, “It is no hard challenge to Love Viktor… he may be stubborn and set in his way’s, but he is worth it.” She said smirking at Petia, who broke out in laughter. 

Petia nodded leaning over to whisperer loudly “He is one of the worst on the team…. They are all like sons to me and Viktor may be one of my favorites, but he is always so stubborn.”

Viktor rolled his eyes as he looked down at Hermione and Petia, “I can see that now the two of you together…. you are already going to be trouble.” He said pulling on one of Hermione’s curls, “I will need to keep the two of you separated.”

Hermione pulled her arms from around Viktor to cross them under her chest, “Oh now you think you will tell me who I can cause trouble with?” She said with a straight face making Viktor throw his head back in laughter. Hermione grinned over at Petia and slid her arm through hers, “Can you introduce me to everyone, and we can plot how to keep Viktor in line.” She whispered loudly turing to walk away.

Viktor grabbed Hermione by the hips and pulled her back setting his chin on her shoulder, “You can run love but know I will follow you and no matter who you talk to… they all love me and will never cross me.” He whispered loudly making the group laugh. 

Ludmil walked over to them and snorted, “I would trade you for Hermione any day of the week, Viktor….” He said reaching out, grabbing Hermione’s hands to pull her away from a scowling Viktor, “Plus I would mess with you twice on Sunday with her.” Ludmil said making Viktor reach out to punch him. Ludmil ducked down behind Hermione away from Viktor making everyone laugh and Hermione snicker in her hand.

Viktor narrowed his eyes, “Fine…. See if I get your MOON goddess on the field again.” Viktor said under his breath making Ludmil blush and Hermione must out laughing as Ludmil pulled her away to meet his parents on the side of the tent, “Your soon to be husband is mean, come meet my mom and dad.” He whispered loudly making Hermione look over her shoulder with a grin. 

Viktor rolled his eyes but gave her a smile, “Yes and she will always take my side.” He called out making Petia snicker and pull him back when he went to follow them.

“Come here Viktor….,” Petia said snickering as she looked around the group and called out, “Everyone dig into food.” She turned back to Viktor, “Come introduce me to your amazing new daughter… I am so excited to spoil her.” Petia said pulling Viktor over to the table where Adeline was still sneaking food.

Viktor rolled his eyes, “Get in line behind my mother and father, my brothers, her new aunts and uncles.” Viktor said pointing over to Harry, Neville Ginny and Luna who were talking to members of the team, “And behind me and Hermione.” He finished with a grin.

Petia smirked, “Add in all the rest of your team.” She said pointing at Dimiter who was sneaking Adeline a small cake, “Adeline is never going to know that the word no means.”

Viktor groaned, “She is going to get sick.” He mumbled before calling out to Dimiter, “Hey… no more cake.”

Dimiter gave a small shrug and grin pushing Adaline behind him where his sister gave Adeline more snacks making Viktor shake his head.

Petia laughed, “Yep… She is going to be spoiled rotten around everyone.” Making Viktor shake his head and laugh, “I am glad you have Mione back.” She whispered softly making Viktor look down at her, “I have not seen you this happy in years…. This peaceful.”

Viktor took a deep breath looking over at Hermione who was laughing with Ludmil, his parents and Luna, “I am.” He said softly, “Having her home…... Seeing her here… with everyone that I love…. I finally feel like my world is back in focus.” He said softly.

Petia nodded, “I can see what you see in her.” She said watching Hermione smile at everyone, watching Hermione pull everyone into her orbit with her kindness and care, “She pulls everyone into her… her smile and kindness makes you feel like you are…….” She paused and Viktor took a deep breath. 

“Like you are the center of her world.” Viktor whispered feeling the need to walk over and pull her into his arms again, “She has been the center of my world since the moment I set eyes on her.” He paused looking down at Petia, “You would have liked her all those years ago…. her first words to me were to ask me what I wanted…. Everyone in the school was checking me out and wanting to meet me and when I walked up to her because I thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world……... she asked me why I was bothering her when she was trying to study.” He Snorted.

Petia smiled, “You are right… I would have loved her right away.” She said looking over at the group, “I think she will fit in here.” She said watching Hermione make Ivan’s wife laugh and push Ivan away from her. 

Viktor grinned, when Ivan grinned over at Hermione and wrapped his arm around his wife, “I have a feeling that soon all of you will love her more then you love me.” Viktor said.

Petia smiled up at Viktor, “You are like my son Viktor…... I will love her simply because she makes you so happy.” She said softly pulling Viktor in for a hug for a moment before pulling back, “Now let us go eat before it’s all gone.” 

Viktor chuckled, “I would not say no to food.” He said wrapping his arm around Petia’s shoulders who a good foot was shorter then he was and walked over to the table next to Harry and Alek and pulled Adeline up into his arms. “BUG.” He said tickling her, “NO more sugar until you eat real food… got it.”

Alek and Harry snickered, “She has had nothing but sugar since she got to the table.” Harry said sneaking Adeline another small cake. Petia grinned as she reached over to hug Alek.

“It feels like that it has ben months since you have been to see us.” Petia said kissing Alek when he leaned down to her. 

Alek shrugged, “I have been finishing up class… I have almost finished my training.” He said pulling back and sneaking Adeline another treat when Viktor was talking to Harry quietly.

Petia snickered when Viktor reached over and gently took the cake from Adeline without looking away from Harry and shook his head, “I said no more sugar until you eat real food, Bug.” Viktor said with a small smile.

Adeline giggled as she leaned over and took the cake back and began munching, “Yes Papa.” She said giving Viktor a bite, “See its yummy but can I have a sandwich?” She asked pointing over to one of the trays.

Viktor gave her curls a quick kiss before getting her a plate and filling it up with different foods. He looked up when Hermione walked over them, “Is our Bug finally going to eat real food?” Hermione asked with a grin.

Viktor smirked, “She is not being given a choice.” He said leaning over to kiss Hermione softly. 

Hermione burst out laughing, “Well you feed her, and I am going to use the rest room.” She said looking over at Petia. “Can you tell me where it is?”

Viktor frowned, “I will take you… it is inside in the stadium.” He said looking over Hermione, Shifting Adeline in his arms.

Hermione shook her head, “It will be fine… Luna and I are going to go in… you stay here and feed our sugar filled munchkin.” She said reaching out to tickle Adeline making her giggle and squirm in Viktor’s arms.

Viktor frowned, “Are you sure?” He asked lifting Adeline up higher in his arms.

Hermione smirked, “I can go to the bathroom by myself… I promise.” She said, “Besides Luna is going with me.” She pointed to Luna who was walking up to them.

Luna stopped next to Hermione with a small smile, “Yes… I will make sure that she does not leave my side.” She said softly, “We won’t be long.”

Petia gave the girls a soft smile, “It is close…. Go through those double doors and turn to right and they are two doors down.” She said, pointing to the doors at the side of the stadium.

Hermione smiled up at Viktor, “I will be right back… save me a seat. I am starving.” She said, “I will be quick.”

Viktor leaned over and gave Hermione a quick kiss, “I will make you a plate.” He said watching the girls turn to walk into the stadium for a moment before turing to see Neville walk up to the table with a small frown.

“Neville… you ok?” Viktor asked eyes narrowed, bouncing Adeline as she took a big bite of her sandwich and talked to Petia.

Neville gave Viktor a small smile. “Yes… I just wanted to ask Harry a question…. Something we had been talking about before… I wanted his thoughts before I forget.” He said he smiled handing Adeline another treat, “I found this for you.” Neville whispered loudly with a grin.

Adeline snatched it with a giant grin and squealed, “I wanted to try that.” She said going to take a bite of the broom cookie.

Viktor shook his head snatching the cookie, “After your eat real food.” He said setting the cookie on the tray next to them, making Neville laugh.

“I tried.” Neville said to Adeline, “Next time sneak it.” He whispered loudly making Viktor roll his eyes, before tickling Adeline’s side making her giggle uncontrollably making everyone turn to look at them with grins.

“Do not listen to your Uncle Neville…. His advice will get you in trouble.” Viktor said firmly, eyes narrowed at Neville who grinned back at him before turning and walking her over to a table, Petia following behind him. “Come on… you are going to eat your sandwich and pasta……… then you can have the cookie.” Viktor said to Adeline. 

Harry snorted at a grinning Neville before following him out into the middle of the field, away from the tents and tables that were under the goal posts at the end of the field, “What is going on?” He asked softly.

Neville shook his head, “Something has been bothering me about the dream that Adeline had…. she said that Minnie was alone…. That she fell on grass.” He said pointing at the field. “That she was stabbed…. Not spelled…but stabbed.”

Harrys eyebrows raised, “You think here?” He asked softly looking up when Ginny came over, “Who can even get here……... and who would use a knife over a wand that we know?”

Ginny shook her head, standing between the two boys, “That dream has been making me worry also…. I was doing some research last night and Adeline’s mother was one of the strongest seers in the last hundred years…” She paused looking behind her at Adeline and Viktor who were sitting at a table and frowned, “It is also a gift that is passed from mother to daughter each generation…. It goes back generations.” She said softly shaking her head, “I know that Hermione does not believe but we would be stupid to not listen to Adeline’s dream.”

Harry sighed taking a deep breath and rubbing his scar, “I think that you are both right but what do we do?” He asked softly.

Neville shook his head, “We eliminate distractions and focus on what we can control and protect Hermione…... just like she has done for us the last 7 years.” He said softly, he looked over at the tables, “We lock up those we need to and stand next to her when we need to.”

Harry went to speak but when Kingsley’s Patronus came running across the field to stand in front of Ginny, he paused, “They are coming.” Kingsley’s voice called out softly, “You have moments, protect those who you can… protect yourselves and we are coming.” It said before fading away.

Ginny’s breath caught, “What do we do?” She asked eyes wide.

Harry took a sharp breath in, “We do what Neville just said……... we don’t have time for the panic of telling all of them to leave…... we don’t have time to get them all out.” He said sharply, “So we lock them up just like we practiced…. then we fight until the order gets here.” He said looking at Ginny and Neville who nodded, jaws clenched.

Ginny’s eyes widened, “Do we lock them ALL up?” She asked looking over at the families under the tents, specifically Viktor and Alek who was sitting at the table next to some of his teammates, “Do we chance anyone here?” She asked softly.

Harry shook his head, “We don’t have time… Kingsley said that they are coming.” He paused looking up at Neville and Ginny, “It’s Now………… We don’t have time to get everyone out of here and we don’t have time to explain… we have to do this now and fast…… Hermione would want Viktor safe… Adeline safe.” He said softly. 

Ginny sighed, “They are going to hate us.” She said eyes wide, jaw clenching as she looked at Viktor and Alek, before looking over at Harry and Neville who turned and started walking over to the tents. 

Neville shook his head, “We keep them safe…. All of them.” He said sharply, his feet moving fast enough that Ginny was almost running to keep up, “We can deal with their anger later………… where is Hermione and Luna?” He asked looking around.

Harry clenched his jaw tightly, “They are inside…... We have to put the team in the ward we talked about before.” He said pointing over at the tent. “We have to make sure that we do it quickly and quietly… you know that some of them will want to stay out and help.” He said clenching his jaw.

Ginny shook her head, “No… you are right.” She said eyes closing, “I don’t know how or if they can even fight and now is not the time to find out.” She said. “We can get Hermione and Luna as soon as we get it up.”

Neville nodded, “I agree…I will take the back.... Harry you the left and Ginny the right.” He said looking at them, “We will get the first layer quickly and silently.” He said softly looking over at Viktor who was feeding Adeline, “They are going to be pissed.” He whispered. “And this is going to take a lot of our magic.”

Harry nodded, “Yes but they will be alive… no matter what.” He said looking at Ginny who nodded at them, “Quickly…. And quietly…. We can do this…. Lets go, we have already wasted time talking.” 

Neville nodded apparating to the back of the tent, Ginny nodded and apparated to the front left and Harry took a breath and apparated to the front right, creating a large triangle with the families and team under the tents inside the middle. They were far enough away from the tent and families they could see each other, taking deep breaths they began.

Harry nodded at the others lifting his wand…... Neville nodded and lifted his wand… Ginny nodded and lifted her wand……... and they began chanting, the magic forming an iridescent ward reminiscent of a bubble that grew and grew until everyone was encased inside. They chanted quickly and quietly until some of team and families began notice the magic and stopped talking.

Ludmil looked up to see Ginny his eyes full of questions, “What are they doing?” He asked Viktor who was cutting up Adeline’s pasta softly.

Viktor looked up and narrowed his eyes as he took in the magic coming out of Harry’s wand and slowly stood up, setting the silverware down. He turned looking…... finding Ginny…... then Neville and shook his head, realizing what they were doing. “No.” He whispered harshly, shaking his head. Viktor looked at Petia, “Watch her please… keep her close.” He said eyes narrowed. 

Petia nodded looking around knowing something was wrong and looked over to see Georgi walking up, “What is going on?” She asked softly in Bulgarian.

Georgi shook his head, “I don’t know… I will find out.” He said softly patting her shoulder before turning a following Viktor to Harry. 

“Harry…what are you doing” Viktor snarled rushing over to grab Harry but when he hit the wall his eyes widened “Harry, let me out.” He growled slamming his hand on the ward wall. His eyes widened when a new thought raced across his mind and he turned frantically looking for Hermione, “Where is she?” He said turning back to Harry when he could not find her in the tent and in an instant, he realized she was still in the bathroom……...outside the ward.

Harry shook his head and waved the wand continuing to chant until the magic exploded out even brighter, making the rest of the families and teammates who had missed the ward before to look up and began to take in what was going on.

Viktor did not care about what the others in the tent thought though as the fear began to spread through his chest and he began to pound his fists on the ward, “Harry let me out.” He roared. “You have to let me out… right fucking now.” He demanded.

Harry finished the spell and took a small step back and closed his eyes and shook his head, “I can’t Viktor…. We have to keep you safe… all of you.” He paused when he head the first pop behind him. Viktor’s eyes widened when he looked past Harrys shoulder and the fear felt like a physical weight that was sitting on his chest as he began to fully realize what was going on. “Harry.” He screamed slamming his fist against the ward.

But Harry ignored Viktor and quickly turned to see the first Death Eater land on the field and his heart exploded, “Where are the girls.” He yelled at Ginny and Neville as he stood tall, wand at eh ready running to the front of the ward between the ward and the Death Eaters filling the field.

Neville and Ginny ran over and lifted their wands to add a quick barrier between them and the Death Eaters that were starting to walk across the field towards them. “We have to add another layer to the barrier and then come up with a plan.” Neville said, his wand up flicking as he muttered a quick spell.

Ginny looked over to see Hermione and Luna walking back to the field talking softly and laughing, “Minnie.” She screamed looking to see a Death Eater raise a wand at her.

Hermione looked up and the recognition exploded in her eyes as she watched one of the Death Eater’s raise their wands light exploding at her. Hermione quickly raised her hand as the light flashed across the field towards her and reflected the spell back watching as the Death Eater slammed backward across the grass field when it hit him. 

Hermione grabbed onto Luna apparating her to stand next to Ginny, Harry and Neville quickly raised her hands and whispering another small spell to enhance the small barrier between them and the Death Eaters that were creating a semi-circle around them. 

Hermione took a breath looking to Harry, “What?” Was all she whispered… eyes wide.

Harry took a breath, “We created the permanent ward around the team and families.” He whispered, “But it could be stronger.” He shook his head, “We had moments from when we got the warning to when they started arriving.”

Hermione shook her head, “I will add more layers like we talked about and enhance what you have already put up.” She said, “We need a plan for all of this also.” She said pointing at the field filling with black robes.

Harry nodded, “We need a plan…. A big plan because we did not plan to take on this many…. We are quickly being outnumbered here.” He said watching as the field filled with more Death Eaters.

Hermione took a breath and shook her head but before she could reply she heard Viktor yell from behind her, “Mila… take the ward down…now.” He demanded, his hand slamming on the ward.

Hermione quickly turned to see Viktor behind the ward, Georgi, Alek and Ludmil standing next to him and took a sharp breath realizing what that meant, “Harry.” She whispered, looking over at him, “Is there anyway?” She asked

Harry shook his head, “We had seconds to decided and get it up… and we wanted to keep them all safe and inside…. No one can get in…. or out unless we take it down or Order members do.” He said, “It took to much magic to put up and there is no way we can take it down and put it back up while there are so many here…. Minnie… we have to keep them all safe.”

Hermione closed her eyes nodding softly, “You are right… just give me a second to think.” She said rubbing her head but jumped when Viktor yelled from behind the ward again. “Can you hold the barrier… just give me a minute.” She asked. 

Ginny snorted, “Your minute is never ever a minute.” She said softly making Hermione shake her head softly but smile, “We will hold this barrier as long as we can… but you know its temporary.” Ginny said softly she paused looking over at Hermione before raising her wand to the barrier in front of them, “But please… make sure that ward is strong…. It should stay until we take it down… or until someone from the Order does…. but make sure it is strong…. Alek is in there.” She said softy.

Hermione nodded turning around to see Viktor and Alek looking at them through the ward, fury over their faces as they took tried to push past magic encasing them. She looked behind them to see the team yelling and finally past them to the families, fear etched on their faces and knew she could not open the ward… there were too many Death Eaters and not enough of them to fight, “They are going to be furious.” She whispered to Ginny.

Ginny sighed, “Yes… well lets make sure that they and we are alive long enough to get yelled at.” She said holding up the barrier. “Now go add your magic and then lets go…we get to fight today.” She said with a grim smile.

Hermione nodded softly before walking over to the ward and lifting her hand to lay against the magic in front of Viktor, “Viktor.” She said softly, her voice resigned.

Viktor shook his head, his eyes wild as he took in the Death Eaters on the field, “NO… NO,” He yelled, his hand hitting against the ward, “Take it down… we will help you…. I will help you.” He demanded. “Me, Alek, my team…... we can help you.”

Hermione shook her head softly, “I can’t.” She whispered a tear sliding down her cheek.

Viktor’s nostrils flared, “Yes…… you can,” He snarled, looking behind her to the field filled with Death Eaters now walking closer and the ice in his veins grew, “You have to let us out Mila.” He begged, “Please let us out…… let us help you... there are too many…” He paused his voice horse, “Adeline’s dream.” He whispered. 

Hermione closed her eyes, “I can’t Viktor…... it would take at least 3 of us to take the ward down… and it would put everyone at risk… there is no way we can get it back up and keep up the barrier between us….” She looked behind his shoulder to all the families, “We have to protect them.” She whispered a tear sliding down her face her other hand moving up to lay on the ward in front of her.

Viktor shook his head, “They can apparate away… and we will stay and help you.” He said his voice begging, “Please Mila… I am begging you… pleading with you… don’t keep us in here.” He said putting his shaking hands on the ward in front of hers, “Please.”

Hermione shook her head, “Viktor… we can’t chance it… there are too many of them and they have no problem killing any of you to keep you from getting away.” She whispered looking at Alek when he shook his head, “Mione let us out.” Alek begged looking over at Ginny.

Ludmil pushed his hand on the ward, “I can help… let me help.” He said softly looking at Luna.

Hermione shook her head standing taller, “Even if I wanted to and I don’t want to because I won’t chance it… I can’t take it down…. We need 3 people to take it down and they can’t keep us safe and take it down anymore.” She whispered.

Hermione paused and looked over her shoulder when Harry called out, “Your one minute is never one-minute Minnie… but if you could hurry up… we need to make a plan.” He begged, his wand waving in front of his chest.

Hermione closed her eyes rubbing her forhead, before calling out behind her, “My minutes are always fast.” Making Neville snort behind her, and yell, “They are never Minutes…. Like ever… one minute is like 5 in your world.”

Ginny burst out laughing, “You noticed that too?” She asked counting the Death Eaters on the field, her wand flickering across the barrier.

Hermione laughed in exasperation at the ridiculous of arguing about minuets at a time like this and turned back to yell, “Stop exaggerating… I just need one more minute.”

Luna gave a soft snicker, “We all noticed that your one minute is never one minute, Minnie.” She said softly. “But if you really could hurry.” 

Hermione sighed rolling her eyes, rubbing at her forhead before turning back to see the boys looking at her, jaws hard in anger and frustration and she yelled out, “You guys can’t all gang up on me… now come up with a plan.”

Alek had had enough when he heard Ginny laugh and slapped his hand against the ward, the fear in his eyes wild, “Listen to me Mione……. You guys cannot do this alone…. there are too many of them.” He said. “And you guys joking is not going to change that… so let us out.”

Hermione clenched her jaw, and shook her head, “I can’t…………. So listen to me…... I need you to listen to me Viktor.” She begged turning to look into his eyes, “We can take care of this… Kingsley already knows and is coming to help… we just have to hold them off long enough for people to come help.”

Viktor shook his head, but Hermione cut him off, “Viktor please…. I can not worry that you will be safe… that all of them will be safe.” She begged looking at his team and their families, to Adeline then looked back at Viktor, “I have to know that Adeline is safe.... that you and Alek are safe…. I can not fight them while I worry about any of you.” She said softly placing her hands on the ward and letting the magic seep out of them, “Please forgive me.” She begged.

Viktor quickly realized what she was doing and shook his head brutally, “NO…Mila you are adding more layers…. Stop.” He begged her, his hands tapping on the ward to get her attention. 

Hermione shook her head closing her eyes and whispering the enhancement mirror spell that Harry had helped her with and Viktor watched as the spell spread across the ward adding another layer and Viktor felt his heart clench, and his breath catching in his throat, “Please Mila… please… let me out.” Hermione ignored him whispering the spell and stepping closer so her body was parallel to the ward wall and let the magic seep from her hands to brighten like an explosion over the ward finishing the spell and finally sealed them all in the ward with another layer.

Hermione sagged against the ward wall when the light faded from her hands and took deep gulping breaths as the magic drained from her, her arm throbbing as she set her forehead on the ward wall. She opened her eyes but did not move when Viktor called out to her softly, “Mila.” his voice horse, “Please I cannot watch you fight… I need to help you.” He said kneeling down so he could look up into her eyes, “I cannot lose you.” He gave one final plea his hands violently trembling as he reached out to lay on the ward wall at her chest, his breath catching in a soft shuddering gasp.

“Viktor.” She whispered, setting her hand on the wall in front of his, “It will be ok… I promise…. You all will be safe.” She took a deep breath and slowly stood up to look over to see Georgi who was looking at her with fear in his eyes. She took another deep breath and looked Georgi in the eye, “No one can open this ward except the five us or Order members so all you will be safe no matter what happens.” She said making him understand what she was saying, “All of you will be safe…… no matter what happens to us…. I swear it.” 

Hermione jumped and looked back at Viktor he roared at her, slamming his fists on the ward, his anger at being locked up lashing out as the fear consumed him, “You think that I care about me…... I don’t care about me… only you.” He snarled, “You are locking me away to watch you fight… please Mila… I love you… please let me help you.” He pleaded leaning his head on the ward.

Hermione stood in silence looking over when Georgi shook his head, “I am worried about the five of you… We…. we can defend ourselves…. We can help you.” Georgi said softly, the team behind him nodding wands out, “My team… we are fighters.”

Hermione bit her lip and shook her head sadly, “But the children are not…... and neither are any of you.” She held up a hand when Georgi shook his head and went to talk, “Not like this…” She said gently, “Not the fighting that comes with war… it took us years of fighting before we realized they don’t stun... they don’t disarm… they shoot to kill… they aim and destroy…. I can not let any of you die because they are here for us.” She said carefully. “You know they are here for us…. And they will not worry about hurting you or killing to you to get to us.”

Viktor shook his head, his hands clenched on the ward wall, “I am nothing without you…. Mila… I have nothing without you.” He murmured, nostrils flaring.

Hermione shook her head, “You have your team.” She said softly, “You have your family…. You have Adeline and Bella.” She paused when he shook his head, “Besides…. I have no plan of doing anything but taking care of this and then getting some lunch.” She said with a small smile. She looked over her shoulder when Neville yelled out, “Minnie… any time now.... it has been way more than a minute and they are getting restless.”

Hermione looked to see the Death Eaters pacing back and forth looking towards them and Harry and Neville pushed out the barrier making them take steps back. She turned back to Viktor and kneeled down to put her hand on the ward by his heart, “Listen to me, Viktor.” She said softly, “I need you to look at me and listen to me.” She said waiting until he looked her in the eyes, “I have to go and help them… but we are fighters…. We have done this before… we are going to be fine… I am going to be fine.” She whispered, “Keep everyone calm because no matter what happens they are safe…. Our wards can not be broken by anyone but us or Order members.”

Viktor shook his head, the terror in his eyes overwhelming her, “Please Mila…. Please.” He whispered, his hands shaking as they laid on ward, “Please do not leave me behind.” His jaw clenched. 

Hermione shook her head, “I love you.” She whispered standing up and taking a small step back, watching as Viktor shook his head at her, “It is going to be ok.” She looked over at Alek, “Help him.” She whispered before turning and walking away, listening to him scream and slam his fists on the ward wall again.

Hermione closed her eyes when she heard Viktor yelling at her………. begging her to come back and let him out but she kept walking until she was next to Harry, “How many?” She asked softly looking over the field to see the black robes filtering in the wind.

“Twenty-six so far.” Harry whispered making Hermione’s heart drop, “Do you have a plan?”

Hermione shook her head, “Twenty-six to five… simple enough.” She said watching as they stood looking at them, “You take the left with Neville, Ginny and Luna the right… and I will take the middle?” She asked slowly puling her hands up, letting the magic grow in her.

Harry shook his head, “You strong enough?” He asked softly.

Hermione took a deep breath, “Stronger then I was last week and with the numbing potion… I can’t feel the rest.” She said firmly, “So let’s kick ass.”

Neville snorted, “I thought we were going to be on vacation and instead… here we are still fighting.” He laughed, shaking his head.

Luna shrugged, “It keeps the day interesting.” She murmured, “Plus if we take care of this now… it will be less of them to deal with later.”

Ginny sighed, “I looked so cute today too.” She said looking down at her clothes, “I guess better now than at the big game this weekend.” She said looking at Hermione who shook her head and rolled her eyes but smiled.

Hermione took a deep breath, “There is a spell I want to try…. It is a big one.” She said looking over the field, “It will take all of them and push them back or stun them so you can shackle them…. I just need a minute.”

Harry burst out laughing, “A you minute…. or an our minute?” He asked bracing the barrier with another flick of his wrist.

Hermione sighed, “A me minute.” She said with a small smile, “but it will be worth it………. If it works.” She said holding up her hands taking a step back behind the other four, I don’t want them to see she said putting her back to the field and facing the ward again, “When I tell you to get down…. You will all have to drop the barrier and get down.” She said holding her hands together and closing her eyes, “I am going to take them all at once.” She took a deep breath and let the magic begin to flow through her body. 

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Hermione concentrate the magic flowing around her like a blanket before sliding into the ball she was creating in her hands and sighed, “I have a feeling this is going to take more than a minute.” He said looking over at Ginny who grinned, “Bet it will be worth it.” Ginny said looking at Hermione and the way her entire body was glowing now.

Neville nodded, “This is going to be fun.” He said with a grin.

Luna smiled, “I am wondering why she did not do this at the castle.” She asked softly.

“Because.” Hermione said tightly at them, her eyes never opening, “It will take down everything in its path…. So, when I say get down… get down.” She paused as the exhaustion filled her … as the magic drained her and looked up, her eyes wide, her hair whipping in the wind she was creating, the magic so bright it was almost blinding……... and looked into the ward… into Viktor’s eyes and let his face center her for a moment before she took a deep breath, “Now if you all can be quiet… this is a lot harder then it looks.” She whispered closing her eyes again and letting the magic fill every part of her.

Harry laughed turning back to the field, “Well hurry up…. You and your minute.” He muttered making Ginny, Neville, and Luna laugh, “It is never a minute.” Hermione smiled softly and began chanting.


	32. Chapter 32- The Battle Part one

Viktor felt his heart clench as he watched Hermione close her eyes and pour everything, she had into the ball of magic growing in her hands. If he was not so utterly terrified of being stuck away from her inside the ward, he would say that she looked magnificent… strong and in control, powerful and beautiful. His breath caught at the power radiating off of her into he air. 

“What is she doing?” Ludmil asked looking between Hermione who looked like a she was harnessing a small sun in her hands over to Luna who was pushing the barrier back out as the Death Eaters tried to press closer to the group, his own heart paralyzed in fear at what was going on. 

Viktor shook his head, his jaw clenched as he tried to push past the panic, to take charge of what he could, “I don’t know…. but I know that it is costing her most of her magic right now.” He said softly, hands clenched at his sides. “Alek what potion did you give her this morning?” He asked his eyes never leaving Hermione as she struggled to control the magic that was growing in front of her. 

Alek shook his head, his own jaw clenched in worry, “Not one enough to make that much magic…” He said eyes wide as Hermione stumbled back a step before righting herself again, “A numbing for her back that if she is not carful she will do more damage than she already has and a double pepper up to help her though the day…….” Alek shook his head and looked over at Viktor, “And if she keeps this up, she will run out sooner rather then later.” He took a deep breath, looking back at Hermione and watching as the magic grew bigger around Hermione, “She is going to pass out soon.” He muttered, looking over at Viktor, “Fuck…. if it was one of us, we would have already passed out.”

Viktor felt the tik in his jaw moving back and forth and shook his head at Alek, “No …... she won’t pass out.” He eyes narrowing at Alek, “I know her… she will hold on until everyone is taken care of.” He said firmly his belief in her strong, “She will not rest until she make sure everyone is safe.” He paused looking over his shoulder at his coach, “Can you tell all of the families that they are safe and reassure them?” Viktor turned looking for Adeline spotting her in Petia’s arms, “And can you take Adeline to the back where she cannot see anything?”

Adeline heard though and pushed on Petia until Petia set her to the ground gently and Adeline ran over to Viktor throwing herself into his arms when he crouched low to pick her up, “Papa… I saw this.” She said softly, the fear in her eyes making them wide and moist, her voice shaking making the team and Alek look over at her in surprise. They did not know of her powers to see what was coming.

Viktor tightened his arms around Adeline who sat on his hip and looked at her carefully, “What do you mean Bug?” He asked softly knowing that everyone was listening to what they were saying as they took in the field. “Did you have another dream?” He asked pushing a curl back off her forhead.

Adeline nodded her head and closing her eyes thinking hard, “I had a lot of dreams of today…. Where Minnie Mouse was fighting on a field…. There were so many bad people and they wanted to hurt her and Aunt Ginny.” She whispered, opening her eyes, and looking at Viktor, “She uses too much magic…. She falls…. over and over again.” Adeline paused looking over at Hermione, “But she keeps getting up and fighting…... she beats all of them.” She said with a small frown, “They beat all of them.” She said pointing at Ginny, Luna Harry and Neville.

The team looked at Adeline in surprise as they took in what she was saying and the way that Viktor looked relived at her words. Viktor felt his heart slow down and he took a deep breath, “That is good.” He said softly kissing Adeline’s cheek softy.

Adeline pulled back and shook her head, and yelled making everyone pause and look at her closely, “NO… Papa… Minnie still falls at the end….she beats all of them and then a wolf comes… he is trying to hurt Aunt Ginny and Minnie Mouse turns to run and help her….” Adeline paused tears streaming down her face, “That’s when she turns her back to the man in the mask… that is when the man kills her.” She said softly making Alek and Viktor’s head snap over to where Hermione was building the magic up around her.

Viktor shook his head in fear, “When does this happen Bug…. Can you tell me when?” He asks desperately, his hands shaking.

Adeline nodes, “Minnie is going to take all of them down with this spell… they will all fall and then more will come… more will attack …. So, Minnie Mouse has to fight with her hands…. She fights with Aunt Ginny and Harry… Luna and Neville get hurt…….So she protects them… then the man with the mask comes an tries to take Minnie Mouse… she is stopping him when the wolf comes…… she turns and runs and the knife hits her in the back.” Adeline said crying hard now, “We can’t let the knife hurt her Papa.” She begs wrapping her arms around a stunned Viktor. 

Alek looked over at the coach who went to ask a question, but Alek shook his head, telling him to wait. Alek turned back to Adeline, “It is going to be ok Bug… you told us and now we can tell Minnie and she will know what not to do.” He said with a shaky smile trying to reassure her.

Viktor took a shuddering breath, nodding eyes wide with fear, “Yes Addy…. you just told us what is going to happen so now we can stop it.” He said looking over Adeline’s shoulder to his coach, and nodded “I am going to have Petia take you and then I am going to tell Minnie what is going to happen… and Harry and Luna and Ginny and Neville… they will all know so they can stop it ok.” He said looking back at Adeline and gave her a smile and a soft kiss on her cheek, “Minnie mouse is going to be fine…. I wont let anything else happen.” He swore eyes blazing as he looked over at Alek who nodded before turing to call out to Ginny.

Adeline shook her head, but Viktor pulled back to look her in the eyes, “I need to tell Minnie … I need to talk to her and watch and I need to know that you are safe.” He said gently. “Minnie kept us in here to protect all of us… so we have to listen and stay safe ok.” He said waiting for her to nod and pulled her in for a tight hug, “Remember what Minnie said.” He whispered in her ear looking at his coach over her shoulder, “She said that she was going to be fine… that she was a fighter and no matter what you are going to be safe and ok… you have all of us.”

Adeline nodded burring her face into Viktor’s neck crying safely, “I don’t want to lose Minnie Papa…. I need her.” She said breaking the team’s heart as Viktor closed his eyes pulling her closer and rubbed her back for a moment.

“I know Bug…... I cannot live without her either… and if I know Minnie… we wont have to…. She fights too hard and is too strong to fall… she will be hugging you soon.” He promised, praying with everything inside him that he was not lying, “Now I want you to go sit at the table with Petia.” He said pulling back to give her a soft smile.

Adeline nodded reaching out for Petia who had walked over, “Can you tell Minnie I love her?” Adeline asked softly wrapping her arms around Petia.

Viktor gave a soft nod, “Of course.” He promised looking at Petia who gave him a small nod.

“I will make sure she can’t see anything.” Petia promised softly in Bulgarian.

Viktor nodded watching her Petia walking away before turing to Alek who was still trying to get Ginny’s attention, but the barrier was starting to crack against the magic being thrown at it from the Death Eaters and the entire group was fighting to hold the barrier up as long as possible.

Viktor shook his head, holding out his hand, “Wait.” He said walking back over to the ward wall, “They need to concentrate until Mila is done…. Adeline said it would be after this spell is cast… so let Mila cast it.” He said watching as Hermione stumbled under the magic that she was creating and held his breath until she stood back up.

Alek clenched his jaw, “I can’t even think right now… Hermione hurt or Ginny… I can’t.” He whispered looking at Viktor with wide eyes, “My sister or Ginny…... what do we do Viktor?” He asked his voice catching, “What the fuck do we do?”

Viktor shook his head, “We wait, and we watch…... and we tell them what we can and pray…... we believe in them.” He said placing his hands on the ward, “And when it is over, I beat her senseless for keeping me locked up here and then tie her to my side.”

The rest of the team looked on in awe as the magic grew larger and larger in front of Hermione, the power radiating around her as she began to chant out loud. The muscles in her arms becoming tight and hardened as she tried to harness the power in front of her. They watched as the wind whipped taking on the overflowing of magic…… the glow that came from her very skin as she began to tremble in exhaustion. 

Even Viktor was in awe never seeing firsthand how powerful Hermione was when she was pushed and he felt his heart tremble at the way he saw her begin to lean over as she was drained, and knee that he had to do something, “Mila.” He said softly pushing his voice over the grass to her ear gently, “You are strong… the strongest person I know… you can do this.” He said pushing his love through his words.

The team knew the moment she heard his words because she stood a little taller, her back straight as she pushed her magic harder……the light almost blinding them and then they watched as she opened her eyes, the golden tone of her eyes flashing like a beacon and watched as she looked over her shoulder at her group and heard her yell, “NOW.”

It was like a well-rehearsed dance as Ginny, Luna, Neville and Harry dropped the barrier in sync and fell to the ground, bodies flat. Those in the ward watched as Hermione whipped around to face the field of Death Eaters and let the magic explode from her hands to slither across the field grabbing onto every Death Eater along the field, wrapping around them like devils snare. 

The Team watched on in awe as Hermione raised her arms in the air sharply and all of the Death Eaters rose sharply to dangle above the ground and thrashed against the magic that held them. After a moment Hermione slammed her arms to the ground and the Death Eaters crashed to the field in a silenced stun, unmoving… all twenty -six Death Eaters taken to the ground with one explosive spell. 

They watched as Hermione pulled her hands back up and began another spell, her hands moving in intricate movements before she shouted “Expellirmus.” And many of the people in the ward ducked in instinct as dozens of wands came flying across the field past Hermione to hit the ward wall before falling to the ground. 

They looked up when Hermione yelled out again, “Now.” And again, like a rehearsed dance Neville, Ginny, Harry and Luna jumped up running forward throwing spell after spell to shackle the Death Eaters while they were still stunned on the ground. 

But Viktor felt his heart stop when Hermione stumbled a few feet and fell to her knees, her chest gasping for breath, “Mila.” He yelled hitting the ward again, “You need to get up.”

Hermione did not seem to hear him though as she fell forward, her hands on the ground as she began to throw up, rolling heaves that looked like it was coming from her very being. Viktor felt his hands shake as he pushed against the ward he knew was not going to move, “Please Mila… I need you to get up and look at me.” He said looking over her shoulder to see new Death Eaters   
Aperating onto the field and he knew how to push her, “Mila…. They need you…. Ginny and Harry…. There are more Death Eaters coming and they need you to get up.” He yelled.

Hermione carefully turned her head to the side to see the field and gave a soft nod before closing her eyes, she felt like she had nothing left to give. She felt her stomach roll again and her body tremble at the exhaustion that burned through her. “I can’t.” She whispered, her voice carrying across the field to the people behind the ward.

Viktor shook his head sharply and slammed his fist on the ward wall, his fear coming out in anger, “Yes you can… now get up Hermione.” He growled, “Right now…... move your fucking ass.” He shouted at her.

Viktor’s team looked over at him in surprise, knowing that Hermione had just used more magic then they had ever used in a year …. in a few moments and Viktor was yelling at her to get up……. But Hermione laid her head on her folded arms that she had placed on the ground and gave a soft smile. She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath pushing down the exhaustion and nausea and clenched her hands tightly as she listened to the fighting in the field and pulled onto the last bit of energy and magic inside her and slowly pushed up off the ground. 

Viktor nodded, his heart racing as he watched Hermione stumble back to her feet, leaning forward her hands on her knees as she took more deep breaths, “That’s it Love…. Stand up all the way and look at me.” He said tapping on the ward to ger her attention, “You can do this.” 

Hermione took another deep breath and pushed up, slowly standing until the dizziness passed. After a moment she looked over at Viktor who gave her a quick tight smile and nodded, “See you can do this.” He said nodding at her, “I need to tell you what Adeline said… it is important.”

Hermione nodded but Viktor was taking in everything about her, the way her skin was so pale it was almost translucent, the way her hands trembled at her sides, the way she tilted to the side as she took steps, her equilibrium off and he clenched his jaw knowing more was coming if Adeline was right, “Mila…. I need you to call everyone back… I have to tell you what Adeline said … she dreamed about this day and so far, everything has been right.” He said eyes wild. 

Before Hermione could say anything or move, Luna screamed out in pain and Hermione felt all her exhaustion disappear as she turned stumbling out onto the field looking for Luna. She felt her heart stutter when she saw Luna laying on the ground and she raised her hands as she dove between Luna and the Death Eater that was aiming his wand at her.

She quickly slammed her magic out yelling, “Ascendio.” Watching the Death Eater fly across the field. She turned looking for Neville, Ginny and Harry seeing them defending against the new Death Eaters that were still coming and she knew they needed to regroup they needed to make another new plan and quickly, as the Fallen Death Eaters lay among the new ones that were arriving. They needed to get back to the ward because they could at least only worry about fighting from the front and side…. Their back would be safe at least.

Hermione grabbed onto Luna who was bleeding from her side and yelled across the field, “New plan…. Now.” She held onto Luna tightly aperating her back to the front of the ward and again no more words were needed as the other three apparated across the field to stand in front of Hermione and Luna quickly creating a new barrier against Death Eaters.

Harry quickly looked behind him when her heard Hermione growl at Luna, “What happened?” She asked sharply, putting pressure on Luna’s wound. Her fear at Luna being hurt taking over.

Luna sighed sitting up slowly, “More then one came at me at the same time…. I was able to get one but the other got me.” She said wincing when Ginny came over and quickly pointed her wand at the opening and uttered a few words closing the gaping hole.

“That will hold for now.” Ginny said looking closely, “But don’t touch it right now… and for the love magic, don’t get hit there again.” She said looking over to see Hermione rub the blood off on her pants, “We need to stop them from coming in.” She said looking back over the field, “We were able to shackle most of the originals and you took their wands… but.” She paused looking at Hermione, “We don’t have it in us to take out this many again.”

Hermione nodded, “I know…” She said rubbing at the throbbing headache that was taking over her head, “I can do a stop spell… make it so they can not Apparate in anymore… I should be able to modify it so Order members can come in but no one else.” She said softly. 

Ginny looked over at Harry who had a gash on his cheek that was pouring down his face and Neville who was favoring his left side and sighed. She looked back at Hermione who looked like she was going to pass out and clenched her jaw, “Can you do it… without hurting yourself?” She asked.

Hermione shrugged, “I will make it.” She said swaying slightly and Ginny shook her head, “Hold on.” She said looking over at Neville, “You remember the bag I gave you this morning?”: She asked.

Neville nodded pulling it out of his pocket and throwing it Ginny who enlarged it and reached in. She quickly pulled out a vile and threw it at Hermione who caught it with a frown.

“Pepper up… it’s a new batch… Strength is times 4.” She said shaking her head and pulling out three more and throwing one to Harry, Neville and Luna before pulling one out for herself. “We are going to have a hell of a headache and probably pass out when we are done… but it will give us a boost.” She said drinking her own down. Hermione nodded pulling off the cap and downing the potion before gagging at the thick sludge consistency.

Ginny snorted and grimaced, “It is like tar.” She said closing her eyes at her own gag, “But it will do what we need it too.” She said looking over at Hermione who nodded at her. 

Neville and Harry seemed to stand a little taller and shake off the fatigue as they tried to strengthen the barrier between them and the Death Eaters.

Ginny reached out to help Luna up and smiled when Luna looked at her side in confusion, “I added a little pain numbing to it.” Ginny said, “I figured if we had to take it…. We would need that.” She sighed, “The damage is still there… you just can’t feel it, so be careful.” She said looking over to Neville and Hermione knowing they both had injuries like Luna. Luna nodded walking over to help Neville who was sliding back with each streak of magic that was hitting the barrier. 

Ginny turned back to Hermione and handed her another vile, “You will need this after you cast the spell to fight.” She said with a frown, “Be careful.” She said, “Are you sure you can do this much magic again…. So soon and fight?”

Hermione nodded, “We have to hold off until the Order gets here to help…. But we can’t keep up the barrier for that long and we cannot fight hundreds…. we have to stop the number of them coming in and we have to do what we can to survive and hold on.”

Ginny sighed looking over her shoulder to see Harry shaking his head, “We can’t keep the barrier up long.” He said softly, “We need help.” He said. 

Ginny nodded going to walk over to Harry but paused when Viktor called out to her, “Ginny… I need to tell you what Adeline said…. It is a matter of life and death.” He called out slamming his hand on the barrier to ger her attention, “Come here.”

Ginny ran over to look at Viktor through the ward wall as Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes letting her magic seep out of her again into her hands. Viktor looked past Ginny’s shoulder at Hermione and shook his head, “What is she doing?” He asked sharply looking at the gray tint to her skin.

Ginny shook her head, “She is sealing off the stadium so no more Death Eaters can apparate in…. there are too many of them and we can not keep fighting more and more… we have to stop any more from coming in and fight the ones that are here until we can get some help.”

Viktor shook his head, “That is a big spell… it will drain what little energy she has.” He said clenching his hands into fists.

Ginny nodded, “Ye…… It will… that why I gave her a pepper up…... that why we all took them… we don’t have a choice Viktor… and we have done this before…we will be ok.” She said with a small smile looking over at Alek who was looking at her carefully. “We are ok… I am ok.” She said giving Alek a small smile, “Just getting a little tried.”

Alek nodded his jaw clenched as he looked over her pale face, and gave her a tight smile, “I know that all of you can do this.” He said softly.

Ginny sighed looking over her shoulder as Harry yelled and slid back a few feet, “I have to help him.” She side quickly.

Viktor shook his head and hit the barrier again when she went to turn away, “NO wait…Adeline… she said that a wolf will come…. It will go after you and Hermione will turn her back to protect you… she will be stabbed in the back when that happens.” He said looking desperately at her, “You can’t let her die.”

Ginny’s eyes went wide and then she nodded, “I will tell the boys and Luna.” She promised, her own heart clenching at the thought of Hermione not only getting hurt but because of her. 

Ginny looked over to Ludmil when he tapped on the ward, “Is she ok?” Ludmil asked looking over at Luna, fear in his eyes.

Ginny gave another tiered smile, “A slash…... I sealed it… it will need better care after…. but for now, she is ok.” She said softly, she turned when she heard Neville yell this time. “I have to go help.” She said softly, “The Order will be here soon…. It is a long way to get here… they probably had to get a port key to Bulgaria… they are coming, and we will have help soon.” She promised turning and running to stand next to Harry.

“Viktor told me something she said.” Ginny said softly not wanting Hermione to hear, Pausing to lift her wand and help enforce the barrier. 

Neville looked over at her, “What?” He asked gasping in exhaustion

Ginny took a deep breath, “Adeline’s dream… it is today.” She said looking at them, “A wolf will come for me… Hermione will try to protect me and is stabbed it the back.” She said jaw clenched.

Luna nodded, “Grayback is coming here.” She paused sliding back another few feet when another spell hit the barrier in front of her and she gasped out in pain softly.

Ginny quickly came closer to her and pushed against the barrier harder giving Luna a moment to take a breath, “That means that Rabastan is here for Hermione.” Harry muttered. “He will be that one that, she is fighting and the one that will stab her.”

Ginny nodded, “We need to make sure that we look after her… and when you see Grayback… you look for Hermione…. I can take care of him.” She said jaw clenched.

Harry nodded, sweat falling down his brow as he looked behind them to see Hermione raising her arms above her head, magic pouring up and over the stadium blocking anyone from apparating in. He shook his head as the barrier began to crumble in front of them and called out to Hermione, “We are almost out of time.” He said gasping, his arms trembling against the barrier.

Hermione nodded numbly never stopping her magic as she slowly sealed the stadium but gasped stumbling forward when a spell made it through the barrier and hit her lower back. Hermione panted as the pain spread and she fell to her knees…... but Hermione did not stop though, arms raised, magic pouring out she finished the spell sealing the stadium before falling face forward into the grass, nearly unconscious making Luna gasp.

“Hold it as long as you can.” Luna stated firmly but softly watching Harry move to the middle, Ginny to the left of the semi-circle around the ward and Neville at the right. Luna turned running to fall to her knees next to Hermione, glancing up to see Viktor frantic inside the ward, banging and yelling the fear pouring off of him like a physical wave. She put it out of her mind as she looked down at Hermione, carefully turning her over onto her back.

“Mione… you have one very scared wizard looking at you passed out on the ground right now.” She whispered looking at her back closely

Hermione was silent and Luna felt her own heart stutter as she listened to the people the ward screaming ………. Viktor being the loudest. She shook her head to push it all out and concentrated on Hermione’s back, looking closely at the deep wound as the blood soaked the ground and raised her wand.

Luan softly chanted pouring her magic into Hermione’s back until Hermione woke up screaming to the burning light stitching her back closed. Luna did not stop though until Hermione’s blood stopped pouring on the ground, the enter time Hermione clenching at the grass and her chest heaving as she tried to hold in the screams that wanted to tare from her chest. When Luna finally lowered her wand Hermione’s body fell to the grass like liquid before she started throwing up again. Hermione emptied what little was left in her stomach until all the was coming up was acid and Luna was holding her hair back.

When Hermione finally stopped only taking deep shuddering breaths did Luna carefully help roll Hermione over to look at her face and shook her head, “You should be done.” Luna said shaking her head and frowning.

Hermione closed her eyes reaching into her pocket, her hand trembling for the for the vile that Ginny gave her, but when her hands couldn’t get it open because they were shaking so badly, Luna took it and carefully lifted Hermione up and helped her drink.

Hermione laid her head back on the ground letting the pepper up give her more energy, but it was Viktor’s screaming that made her finally open her eyes. “Help me up.” She said taking another deep breath as her energy slowly came back.

Luna shook her head but wrapped her arm around Hermione’s helped her to her feet, “You have to be careful… Adeline’s dream is today.” When Hermione when to speak Luna shook her head, “NO … listen… I know that you do not believe.... But we do… Viktor does, and we are asking you to be careful…. When Grayback gets here…. you can’t leave the fight you are in to help Ginny… we will help her……… Promise me or I will lock you up.” Luna said firmly but softly. 

Hermione looked up and nodded at Luna knowing that she was weak enough that Luna could do what she was promising, “I will be carful and I will not turn my back.” She promised, “I will make sure to call for help.”

Luna sighed knowing that even if she did you up Hermione, Hermione would use what magic she had to get out and be more drained and fight anyway. “Are you ready?” She asked Hermione, “It time to finish this.”

Hermione nodded pulling herself up to walk next to Luna to the barrier, leaning carefully along Luna’s side as the potion was still working its way through her body, “It is sealed....”She said pointing to the sky for a moment, “ Now let’s finish this.” Hermione said taking a deep breath to center herself.

Ginny sighed, “OK… plan?” She asked her handd pushing against the barrier.  
Hermione shook her head, “Fight.” She said softly pulling her hands up to begin to pull her magic out again,” we fight… and we win.” She said.

“We fight.” They coursed together as the wind picking up around them, “We don’t stop until we have won.”


	33. Chapter 33- The Battle part 2

Viktor’s entire body was shaking as he watched Hermione stumble back to the barrier, not looking behind to the ward …... not looking back to him and he felt his fury take over his body. He slammed his fists on the wall of the ward and bellowed out his frustrations at being unable to do anything. When he had seen Hermione stagger forward and fall face forward onto the grass not moving, his heart had stopped…. his worse fears taking over. 

If Viktor lived for a thousand years, he would never be able to unsee the imagine of Hermione falling to the ground and not moving out of his head. His entire body was trembling in his fear and anger and he was not alone…. His brother…. his team looked on in fear for their newfound friends… the woman who held Viktor’s heart…... and for Viktor, who was slowly losing his own mind as he watched the ones he loved……. fight and be hurt. 

They all watched as Hermione was up again and staggering right back into the fight and Viktor felt his fear being pushed back by his anger… anger at her for locking him up… anger at the Death Eaters who dared to come to his field…… to his home and attack his woman. His fury at the feeling of being unable to do ANYTHING and he screamed and beat at the ward. 

Alek clenched his jaw and laid his hand on Viktor’s shoulder and took a step back when Viktor whipped around to look at him with wide wild eyes and snarled, arm pulled back ready to attack. Alek held up his hands slowly and shook his head, “You have to calm down Viktor… ... what you are doing it is not helping right now.” He said gently.

Viktor shook his head and pointed out of the ward, “She just fell to her fucking face…. She fell to the ground and did not move until Luna poured another pepper up into her…” He roared. “Am I supposed to calm… when she is falling unconscious and I am stuck in here?”

Alek nodded, “I know, and you are right…. She is not ok… but you breaking down in here will not change that.” He said softly. 

Viktor snorted, “And what am I doing in here… what are any of us doing in here……FUCKING nothing.” He snarled slamming his open hand on the ward, “She is going to fucking die while we are locked up in here.” He said.

Alek closed his eyes also seeing the imaging of Hermione laying on the ground in his mind. After a moment he looked up with sad soft eyes, “I know…. She is my sister Viktor… just like you are my brother… I will never be unbale to see that in my mind…. But right now.… we have to think and calm down… you yelling is distracting to her and to us.”

Viktor went to shake his head but Ludmil put his hand on his other shoulder making Viktor lash around to look at him, his eyes still wild, “WHAT?” He roared.

Ludmil clenched his jaw, “Look behind me.” He said softly waiting until Viktor’s eyes went wide when he took in Adeline sitting at the table at the back of the ward with the other children, before he took a deep breath and his head falling into his hands, “Can she hear me?” Viktor asked softly.

Georgi shook his head, “No…. Petia has put a barrier around her and all the other children to keep out the sounds from the battle, but she can see you.” He said softly.

Viktor took a deep breath before looking up at Adeline and gave her a small nod and smile waiting for her to smile back before turing to his team, watching them move to block Adeline’s view of him, “I can’t do this.” He said brokenly, the fight leaving his body as the fear began to paralyze him again. The fear rolling through him like a wave…… draining everything that he had… making him feel more helpless then he had ever felt in his life before. “I can’t watch her being hurt… I can’t stay here waiting for her to fall again… when she fell to the grass my heart stopped.” He paused and looked over to Alek, “I died inside Alek…. Waiting for her to breathe again… to open her eyes…... … waiting for her to stand up.” He closed his eyes and covered his face with his shaking hands, “I can not lose her…... I will not make it this time… I wont survive.” 

Alek felt his heart shatter for Viktor… the thought of losing Hermione was like a knife to Alek’s chest… that was his sister…... his sweet wonderful, kind, loving sister…. but he knew that for Viktor… it was not a knife to the heart… it was like his heart being ripped out of his chest and a thousand knives stabbing him…Alek had no clue if Viktor could survive without Hermione again…. last time he barely made it and Hermione was at least alive… Viktor was able to hold on to the fact that she was out in the world… that she may be happy and certainly healthy… but if she died… if she left this world…. Alek could not even think past what would happen to their family without her… what would happen to Viktor. 

Alek looked over Viktor’s shoulder to see Hermione pulling her magic around her like a bubble and knew he had to have faith… that he had to give his brother faith again, so he shook his head gripping Viktor’s arms giving him a shake, “Yes you can… we have been doing this for years… knowing she was off fighting… off stopping them… you have done this for years.” Alek said pull Viktor into harsh hug.

Viktor shook his head, tears streaming down his face, as he clenched at the back of Alek’s robes, “Not like this…. Seeing her…. seeing her fall… seeing her bleed.” He tightened his eyes as his breath caught in his throat, “Before I saw… we saw the end… the results… the wounds and recovery…. But now I know… I see that this… THIS is what she went through every time she came to us broken and hurt…” His voice broke again as his hands clenched at his brothers shirt tighter, “How can she live through so much and smile when she is with us…. how can she keep fighting when so many before her have given up.”

Georgi shook his head pulling Viktor out of Alek’s arms, and gave him a small shake, “Yes… now you see what she has been through and now you will know where she is hurt when this is done, and you will know what to do to help her.” He said softly, “Because you Viktor… you are the one she fights for… you are the one that makes her smile…. I have only known her a few days and I see that she does not smile at us… she smiles at you… she leans on you… she reaches for you.” Viktor looked at his coach and took a deep breath looking back over at Hermione who was talking with Harry as they continued to try and hold the barrier, and Georgi smiled, “I have only known her for few days and know that she is strong… she will survive this… and she will go to you for hugs… for love and I know that you will be there for her… that you are two halves of one whole… you may not be by her side but you are there with her when she is fighting… you always have been.”

Viktor clenched his hands at his sides and shook his head, “But at what price…. She always gives everything… she is doing it again right now… so what will she have left at the end.” He whispered looking over to see Hermione’s hands shaking as she pulled more magic out between her and the field of Death Eaters. “I let her go and give all she has… I watch her come back broken and bleeding… over and over again for years… what have I really done for her.”

Dimiter stepped forward this time, “You fill her back up Viktor… whatever she gives to others…. you give her back when she comes home to you…... and she knows this… that is why she fights and gives, because she knows that she has you in her corner… you are her other half.” He said softly putting his hands-on Viktor’s shoulders. “Like coach said, you are each other’s balance… she fights for others ONLY because she has you to lean on… to help fill her up…... to make her whole when others take from her…. with out you she would not be here fighting… without you she would not be able to keep going on… you may not be fighting with her but without you she would not be able to do this.”

Viktor shook his head, but Ivan stepped forward now, “And right now… after this we will all help both of you… we see her fighting…...we see them protecting all of us… our families…… we see all of them and know what they have given now more than ever.” Ivan said, “And you can be there for her right now…. You two have a connection that I have never seen before… one that I hope to one day find.”

Viktor looked up at him in surprise, “What?” He asked softly, his mind moving quickly.

Ivan grinned, “You just know when the other is there… you are like magnets moving and turning to each other…. Send her your love… send her your words like you did a little bit ago…. Let her know that you love her and that you know that she can do this.” He said pointing past the ward to Hermione. Ivan tapped Viktor’s chest, “Your heart reaches for hers and she knows it and feels it… you are her strength.”

Viktor’s eyes narrowed as he took a deep breath thinking back carefully to a conversation, he had with his mother a few days ago and nodded. He knew what he had to do… what he should have done years ago… there was only one answer left and he would give all he had to protect her… to keep her safe, even if he could he not be next to her. Viktor turned to look out the ward to see Hermione talking to Harry and Ginny as her magic pushed out harder and harder. 

He had no second thoughts …... only the need to complete the magic that was starting to pull from his very heart… he knew that Hermione was going to be angry about what he was about to do…... that she would tell him not to risk his life…. But he did not care… all that mattered was helping her… saving her…. because with out her he had nothing.

“Mila.” He whispered softly, pushing his words out as he laid his hands on the ward wall, the magic pouring out from his very core, “I need you to know how much that I love you… that I know you can do this… that you are the strongest person that I know and.” His voice caught a tear slid down his cheek, “Fight and come back to me my love.’

Viktor’s heart stalled slightly when he saw Hermione turned to look back at the ward and give him a brilliant smile, whispering, “I love you.” across the field to him…. In that moment he took in her pale gray skin…...the tremble in her hands…… The blood on the bandage that was falling off her arm …… but most of all he took in the fight in her eyes… her brilliant red rubies at her throat and knew if he believed and he protected her…that she would live just like the first owner of the rubies because his love for her would shield her.

Viktor let the magic flow through his body as Hermione turned back to the field, he closed his eyes and whispered the spell his mother taught him last week and watched as the magic seeped slowly from his hands ……. sliding across ward wall until it spilled out and over the grass. He watched the light magic wrap travel across the grass until it wound its way around Hermione legs and glide up her body until it hugged around her…. before it settled through her skin into her very being. He saw her take a deep breath and stand a little taller and smiled softly, knowing he had given her all he could right now. “Forever… you will have my magic and protection.”  
He whispered. 

Georgi shook his head, “Did you just do what I think that you did?” He softly asked his eyes wide at the way Hermione was standing taller……. her magic brighter.

Viktor looked over at his coach and nodded faintly, his face firm, “I may not be able to stand in front of her ……... I may not be able to fight by her side …… but I will give her all that I have.” He his voice strong but soft and fierce, “I will always give her everything… I will not lose her without my own fight.”

Viktor’s team looked back and forth from their coach to Viktor, but it was Alek who frowned, and spoke out, “What was that?” He asked quietly, knowing something important just happened.

Viktor just shook his head, but Georgi sighed, “Viktor tied his magic to her… it is only done by those who trust and love completely… she has the power to destroy him now….” He paused looking over at Hermione as the barrier finally broke and the spells began to fly back and forth across the field, “But this… this will give Hermione what she needs to survive this… she will pull on his magic when hers starts to fade…. When she is weak, she will take from him.... and she will be able to keep fighting.”

Alek gasped realizing what that meant, “If she dies Viktor…. You could die too… she could take all the magic you have.” He said the fear in his voice tangible, “I will lose not only my sister now but also my brother.” His words making the team’s hearts clench in a new fear. Before the thought of losing this new bright eyed, kind girl was painful enough for the team… but now the thought of losing Viktor… their little brother, their teammate…. made their own fear explode.

Viktor shook his head watching Hermione fight pushing against the barrier like if he pushed harder enough it would fade away so he could come out and said softly, “If she falls, I will be lost anyway Alek… you know this… I might be here physically, but I will never be whole or full again… I would be lost……” He paused taking a deep breath, pushing more of his magic to her, “I would rather give all I have to keep her safe then live half a life without her.”

Alek shook his head but realized all he could do was support Viktor and pray now, “I know there is more to this…you should not have been able to push magic through this ward wall…and you will explain it to me later.” He said softly watching as Ginny fell to her knees in a slide as her wand shot out aiming at a Death Eater that was behind Hermione, while Hermione shot at the Death Eater that was aiming at Luna. He smiled softly when both of the Death Eaters flew across the field, “They are certainly terrifying aren’t they… I would never want their wands pointed at me.” He said his voice hoarse with fear and awe at the group. He knew he had to pray and make Viktor feel better, “They are formidable… the question is not if they are going o win… but how many are they are going to take out before the Order gets here.”

Ludmil watched as Luna ran behind Neville her wand shooting at a Death Eater that was aiming for Neville before turning and going after another Death Eater behind Harry, neither boy ever knowing what she did for them, “It is almost like us on the field… the way they work together… stopping… hitting…. Running… attacking.” He said softly, “They just know and trust each other to be there… no questions… no doubt.”

Ivan nodded, “They never look at their own backs, but instead to each other’s… they just know that the others are already watching theirs.” He said softly watching this time as Harry’s wand flung out shooting at a Death Eater across the field that had been running after Luna. Luna never saw as she kept going after a Different Death Eater behind Hermione this time. “They also never use an unforgivable curse…. Have you notice that… even as they fight…. they never go low enough to hurt or kill another.”

Viktor nodded watching Hermione use her hands to weave magic around a Death Eater’s foot and pull him across the field sharply before slamming him against an invisible wall she conjured before shooting him back across the field again, “It is both amazing and terffying.” He said softly, watching Hermione moving across the field with quick efficiently slamming another Death Eater across the field so he slid before standing next to Harry and helping him with 3 Death Eaters that had surround him, “How often have they done this to get this good… to be so in sync with each other… how often have they really had to fight.” He whispered, “Probably many more times than they have ever even told us.” He watched as Hermione began to lean to the side her exhaustion coming back, and he pushed more of his magic through their new bond until he could see her stand tall again and felt his heart settle just a little. He may not be able to fight with her… to protect her from spells…. But he could give her all of the energy and magic he had to fight.

Ivan shook his head, “This will be the last time they fight alone……” He said his jaw clenching as he put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder, “When this is over …... we are going to make them sit down with us and make sure that we will be fighting beside them always…... I won’t be locked up again.” He said shaking his head, “We won’t let them do this alone again.”

Viktor nodded watching Hermione weave magic through her hands to slam back a Death Eater across the field that was running towards Luna, but his breath caught when a spell hit Hermione’s side from a different Death Eater, and she slid across the field on her back. Viktor slammed his magic out across the field at her, watching her body absorbed it as she jumped to her feet slammed the magic back at the Death Eater knocking him out. 

“You are saving her…. With each push…. With each burst of magic.” Georgi said watching Hermione blast another Death Eater across the field, before throwing shackles at him. “Your magic is keeping her up and fighting…... keeping her alive.”

Viktor nodded; his jaw clenched as he saw the blood begin to spread across the back of Hermione’s white silk shirt. Not understanding why she kept moving without flinching… she had to be in pain, the wound was deep in her back.

Alek shook his head knowing what Viktor was seeing, “She can’t feel it…she can’t feel the pain because of the numbing potion I gave her.” He whispered watching the blood spread and fall to the ground as she kept fighting, “She can feel the action and the wound happening…... She can feel the loss of magic but………. She cannot feel the pain.”

Viktor looked over at Alek, “What does that mean?” He asked eyes narrowed.

Alek clenched his jaw, “That she could do so much more damage to herself and not even know it… her back and arm were still healing.” He said, “She could do permanent damage if she is not careful…... she could push to far… pain is our bodies way of telling us to slow down… to see what is wrong… but without that she will keep pushing… keep fighting until she has nothing left.”

Viktor shook his head, refusing to believe that, “She is going to be fine,” He said his hands clenching, “She just needs to hold on… more people are coming to help them….” He said, “She will be fine…. And even if she was in pain, she would fight… you know this and so do I.” 

Alek shook his head, “Viktor you don’t understand….” He said watching as Hermione took another hit to her side before she turned to shoot another burst of magic across the field, “If she is hit… if it is a fatal blow… she won’t feel it… she will only feel the exhaustion and the drain until she dies.”

Viktor looked over at Alek and clenched his jaw tighter, “She is going to be fine…. She is going to survive until help gets here.” He snarled refusing to believe that his magic was not enough to help her. “She just has to hold on and then we will heal her.”

Alek nodded at Viktor knowing he had to stop pushing what they did not have control over and watched Hermione carefully as she took yet another hit to her shoulder and began to categorize every injury he knew she had. He may not be able to stop her from getting hurt but he would know what he needed to do to heal her when he got out of the ward and he knew that once the potion wore off, she would be in agony.

Hermione felt the exhaustion running though her body and each time she felt like she had nothing left to give, she felt a rush of new energy… like her magic was full again. She knew that she was hurt, but she did not feel the pain… only the weariness of giving everything she had with each blow with each surge of magic. 

She looked across the field to see how many Death Eaters were left and her eyes narrowed when she saw a Death Eater over to the side, just watching the chaos going over the field. She knew in that moment who it was, and she knew what she had to do. 

Hermione turned to see Harry using her wand to face a Death Eater…. spells shooting back and forth as he was bleeding from his side. Her head shook as she turned away, she could not distract Harry right now. … Instead, her eyes searched to land on Neville who was pushing Luna to the side as a spell shot by her head and Ginny running to shoot a spell at the Death Eater attacking Luna……… Luna turned to face the Death Eater behind Ginny her own arm shooting out a spell.  
Hermione knew in that instant that her friends did not need her at the moment, they were fighting and wining… but they could also not help her…... not without possibly getting hurt themselves… it was four to sixteen. 

Hermione took a deep breath turing back to the Death Eater on the side of the field and she began to catalog what she was feeling…... she felt the blood dripping down her bad arm, not hurting but slippery from the wounds that had opened as the magic pushed against the wounds harder and harder until the letters split back open. She felt the sensation of the open skin on her side and felt the warmth of the blood plastering her shirt to her side… but again she did not feel the pain. 

Hermione felt the drain and the ache in her body…… yet at the same time she felt the magic filling her up… she should have been done long before… she had used more magic in the last hour then she had ever used before…... even she had to eventually run out of magic… of energy……yet each time she let like she had nothing left to give… she was filled back up to keep going…... she knew something was going on but at the same time she did not have time to examine it…. She would look at it when she was done with this Death Eater. 

Hermione looked over to the ward and gave Viktor a soft smile waiting until he nodded at her and gave her a small smile back, “I love you.” She whispered across the field seeing the moment he heard her words because he closed his eyes and whispered them back. She took a deep breath, “I am ok…... we are going to be ok.” She said pushing the words across the field to everyone in the ward… to Viktor and watched as he nodded at her again laying his hand on the ward.

Hermione closed her eyes before looking back across the field and narrowed them, “I am going to finish this.” She said making her way across the field, not pausing as Death Eaters made their way towards her. Instead, her magic jerking from her body in rapid shots, taking out one Death Eater after another as they got in her way. Hermione did not watch them fly across the field or pass out as she slammed them against her magic... her eyes never left the Death Eater that was standing silently watching her. Hermione never missed a step as she took out Death Eater after Death Eater on her way to the side of the field, not stopping until she was finally standing in front of the Death Eater who was watching everyone.

Hermione stopped only a few feet away from the Death Eater and pulled her hands up to began to weave the magic in front of her, she paused looking at the eyes behind the mask and smiled softly……... “Hello, Rabastan.” She whispered looking for his reaction. 

The Death Eater chuckled and shrugged as he pulled his mask off and looked her in face, “Hello my little mudblood.” Rabastan said with a smirk, “You seem a little stressed………... a little hurt.” His voice condensing as he took in her bleeding form.  
`  
Hermione laughed shaking her head, her hands weaving the magic in front of her, “Maybe….” She said with a shrug, “But I am ok.” She said.

Rabastan raised an eyebrow, “Ok?” He asked with a sneer. “You look a little…. Bloody.” He said pointing at her, “Like the day I left you on my floor.”

Hermione grinned at him, eyes patronizing, and watched his smile slip at her face, “Yes…… I am ok……because no matter what happens to me… what happens to any of us…” She said pointing behind her to her friends who were now down to 4 to 9 Death Eaters, “You don’t get away.” She said the magic in her hands growing.

Rabastan’s eyes widened, “What?” He snarled.

Hermione smirked, nodding at the top of the field, “The wards we put up around the families… everyone will stay safe … and the ward I put on the field that keeps everyone but the order out……” She paused and grinned, her eyes dancing with her amusement because she knew it would piss him and then he would make more mistakes, “It also keeps everyone ….” She lingered looking him right in the eye and whispered, “Inside.”

Rabastan snarled realizing what was happening, “I was supposed to take you back… so we could have some more…... fun…... but maybe I will kill you instead.” His wand shaking in his hands in anger.

He paused, his eyes narrowed when Hermione shook her head and laughed, “Sorry Rabastan ……. My death does not lift the ward…. Dead or alive, you are here to stay.” She said watching the fury roll over his face at her words. “You look angry.” She said in the same condensing voice he had used on her at first. 

Rabastan roared at her words pulling his wand out and pointing at her, “Lift the ward.”

Hermione shook her head, and shrugged her shoulders wanting to push him over the edge… so he would throw the first spell… she did better with defense then offensive spells, “That looks like a new wand.” She said ignoring what he said, “I can break that one for you too.” 

Rabastan screamed again shooting a spell out at her but she easily held her hand up to block it and shot it back at him. Rabastan flicked his wrist pushing the spell away from him and his eyes narrowed, “Maybe I won’t kill you…. maybe I will break you piece by piece until you let me out.”

Hermione laughed this time, her curls dancing in the wind, “Last time it took you and your friends days and days of torture...” She paused and raised her eyebrows, “……To get absolutely nothing out of me…. So, you are welcome to try.” She whispered with a sneer of her lips, “When will you realize that I am stronger than you…. that I will ALWAYS beat you?”

Rabastan’s entire body was shaking with his rage as he threw his wand out and screamed, “Avada Kedavra.” 

Hermione was ready though and threw her hands up blocking the spell well enough to save her life but stumbled back falling to her back on the field. She rolled to the side holding her hands back up as Rabastan threw another spell at her again and she took a deep centering breath before exploding a spell out of her own hands watching him stumble back, his eyes wild. 

She rolled to her feet, her hands waving magic in front of her before shooting it at him as she took off running towards him. She watched as the spell hit him in the chest and he stumbled back as she kept running, shooting another spell. Her body was screaming in exhaustion, her mind beginning to get fuzzy from the magic she was bleeding out, but she kept pushing... she kept running until she was sliding on her knees past him as his arm shot out to grab her, her own magic wrapping around his feet as she shot back to her feet and kept running …. pulling, so he fell to his knees. 

She quickly turned back to see him rolling to his side as he hurled his wand out screaming, “Rictumsempra.”

Hermione felt her body lifting into the air and flying back across the field, the punch to her stomach making her lose her breath. She knew what to do though and let her body relax as she pulled the magic back into her hands yelling, “Expelliarmus.” Snatching his wand from the air as it followed her before she finally slammed back down on the field and slid across the grass. 

It all happened in seconds, her flying, taking his wand... her slamming to the ground…. but to her it felt like a lifetime as her body become more and more exhausted…She laid on the field for a moment trying to gather the energy to get up, the wind knocked out of her. She heard the screaming from the ward and knew that Viktor was yelling at her to get up and move. But the longer she laid there the more she felt her body draining…. she was so exhausted, so drained and she had Rabastan’s wand, so she closed her eyes trying to let her magic coming back but it was like an empty cup…. Until it was not, and she felt her cup filling up yet again with magic. 

Hermione rolled to her side and stumbled to her feet as she watched Rabastan stalking towards her. She quickly held up her hands pushing her magic out at him, mumbling, “Rictumsempra.” But she knew her magic was draining away to nothing as she watched him flick away the spell, she could not get to grow any larger.

Hermione knew she had to take a step back and come at him without magic this time. Hermione held up his wand and smiled, a small trickle of blood draining from her mouth, “Looking for this?” She called out with a smirk.

Rabastan snarled at her but before he could call his wand back, she snapped it in half and watched his eyes go wild, “I will fucking KILL you.” He screamed at her, his steps never stopping as she stumbled back throwing his wand to the ground. 

Hermione shook her head she had to do something different… so she stopped moving back and let him come closer and closer until he was within grabbing distance. When he reached for her, she faked left sharply before jerking right so he walked past her she quickly conjured a bat, swinging it around to hit him in the back watching him stumble to his knees. Hermione quickly let the bat disappear watching him turn to look at her from the ground and she pulled back and punched him the face……… watching the blood start to gush out of his nose while he yelled at her. She pushed him back onto his back before straddling his chest and pulled her arm back whispering another spell before slamming her fist down into his face again. 

Hermione had only moments before Rabastan’s hands came to her stomach and let out a blinding light that shot her off of him and across the field back towards the ward where she heard the yelling again. Hermione waited until she stopped sliding before she stumbled back to her feet pointing her hands at Rabastan who was stumbling up just like she was, his face now swollen from her punch.

Hermione shook her head, she had to do something and do it quickly. She looked over to Harry knowing she needed help, but he was in the middle of dealing with 3 Death Eaters. She turned to look for Neville, finding him pushing off a Death Eater while shooting a spell at another. She turned to see Luna all the way across the field surrounded by 4 Death Eaters. Hermione’s head snapped to Ginny who was behind her across the field on the other side of the ward stumbling as she was bleeding from her side and saw she was facing two of her own Death Eaters and shook her head. There were still too many...… too many Death Eaters and not enough of us, she thought. But before she turned back to Rabastan she saw from the corner of her eye a wolf slinking along the ground towards Ginny’s back and Hermione’s heart stopped. Hermione watched as the wolf made no noise… made no great moment… and she knew… she knew no one else saw him… that he would change Ginny…. hurt Ginny… kill Ginny… and Hermione knew she could never let that happen.

“NO.” Hermione screamed pulling at her magic with a sharp jerk…. letting the magic pour out of her again………pulling the energy from a place so deep she did not know where it came from, turing to Rabastan shooting him with all she had, “Rictumsempra.” She bellowed…. not waiting to see him fly across the field………. she did not wait to see him stumble back up and towards her as she turned to Ginny and began to run………. she did not see him congaing his own knife…………. She did not see him throw it at her back and she did not see it flying through the air at her.

She only saw Grayback making his way over to Ginny silently and she threw her hands up putting up a barrier between Ginny and Grayback, as she screamed at Harry and Neville and Luna, “Help me… Grayback is here.”

Hermione did not see Harry and Neville turn to look at her, she did not see Luna turn to see the knife slicing thought the air at her. She just ran with all she had shooting another spell at Grayback watching him stumble back away from Ginny’s back.

She did not see so many things……. but she did feel the knife slide into her back, like a small pinch……... she felt the warm blood sliding down her back but she felt no pain and so she kept running until she was in between Ginny and Gray back and she screamed, “You will never get her.”


	34. Final Battle Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays … only a few more chapters and this story will be finished!!!

Viktor shook his head in disbelief… no this could not be happening…. No… no. Before the fear went though his body like waves but seeing the knife cut through the air at Hermione’s back made the fear turn into something else…... something dark…... now it was like an ice-cold blanket. He could feel it cutting into every part of himself. “Mila.” He whispered his hands reaching up and pushing against the ward wall again, “Stop…. Come here.” He begged his voice shaking, “You can’t… no.”

Alek felt his own throat catch as he watched Hermione stand between Ginny and the Wolf…. Still fighting…… still throwing spells as the knife stuck into her back, the blood soaking her pale white blouse red. She fought like she was possessed, pushing the wolf back with spell after spell until he was beating against her barrier and howling. Ginny safe still fighting the Death Eater’s in front of her.

No one could help Hermione though…... Harry was still surround as he fought his own Death Eaters… Neville and Luna were trying to make their way over to Hermione and Ginny but being stopped by Death Eaters along the way…. And Ginny… Ginny was on her knees now as another Death Eater hit her with a spell she could not reflect in time.

They were all covered in blood…… covered in bruises and open wounds…... they were broken……...they were losing…... there was too many Death Eaters and not enough of them… they had already beaten more then they had ever faced…. but there were still Death Eaters up and fighting…. And Hermione and her group were slowly being beaten back …… the Death Eaters had planed this… to blind side them and take them all out at once and they came in at full force to do it.

Georgi shook his head at the raw display of power from both sides as they fought against each other…... he had loved magic his entire life… it was a beautiful part of who he was… a wizard that made the world a better place with magic and Quidditch… but this… this magic was dark and evil that came from the Death Eaters…... every swing of wand… every yell… every hate filled cursed aimed at children… because in the end… in Georgi’s mind… these were children…... younger than his own children…. yet they kept fighting… they kept pushing and defending… never sending the same black spells back but trying to stop them with defensive spells…. But now Hermione was losing… all of them were being slowly beaten down with the black magic and it terrified him…. Not because he was worried about his life or the lives of those in the ward…no…... he knew he could trust Hermione’s word…they would be safe no matter what…. No…... he was terrified for these beautiful kind courageous souls that fought against the darkness and were slowly losing.

“We need to help them.” He said closing his eyes trying to think, “We have to do something.”

Viktor did not hear him though… his eyes never leaving Hermione as she pushed more and more magic out of her body… pushing Grayback farther and farther away not seeing Rabastan walking up behind her, “Look up Mila… behind you.” He pushed his words out in terror, slamming his magic at her, giving all that he could, “Behind you…. He is coming.” He knew the moment that his words hit her because without a second hesitation she pushed her magic behind her to create another barrier between her and Rabastan…. But she never took her eyes off Grayback who was attacking her magic with all he had, standing tall………... almost double her small frame… his claws reaching for her in his fury that she had stopped him from his prize. 

Georgi clenched his hands, never in his 60 years had he felt so helpless as to see them fighting and being unbale to help them, “Why would they lock using here?” He snarled in frustration, his own hands shaking in the need to help… to fight.

Alek sighed shaking his head, his eyes not leaving Ginny, Hermione and Grayback on the field, “Because they knew…... we would be more of a distortion then help… and the children…. The Death Eaters would not have second guessed taking one of them and hurting them to get what they wanted.” He paused…... his voice catching when Ginny stumbled back before righting herself and fighting back again, “And they… Ginny… Hermione would have not hesitated to watch all of our backs before their own… they don’t know if we can fight or if we are any good… and they would not risk our lives… not when they see us as civilians.”

Georgi shook his head, “So they die to save us?” He asked darkly his own anger now taking over, “They stay out there… while we are in here useless.”

Viktor finally nodded, his hands shaking as they pushed on the ward, begging for it to move even though he knew that it wouldn’t, “Yes.” He whispered. “They would all die to save us without a second thought… without a doubt in their minds.” He desperately wanted to close his eyes, but he could not look away from Hermione as she ran towards Grayback, slamming a shackle on his leg as she slid on her knees by him, “They will fight until they are victorious or dead to protect those around them… they always have and always will.” He saw Hermione stand behind Grayback pulling on the magic chain she put on his ankle and flipped him around to face the ward and the everyone in the ward could see the knife still in Hermione’s back, now that she faced away from them. But it had done what she wanted because now both Grayback and Rabastan were facing her and she had her back protected by the ward.

Georgi looked up to see Neville finally reaching Ginny’s side, shooting a spell at one of the Death Eater’s in front of her, “They are almost there…. Only a few more.” He said beginning to pray, “They can do this.”

Ludmil’s own heat stopped when Luna was hit with a spell and stumble as she went to Harry’s side facing the last two death Eaters in front of him. But Luna pushed Harry out of the way of a spell, pivoting on her heal before throwing a spell at one of the Death Eaters and Ludmil watched him fall frozen to the ground. 

It was now Ginny and Neville facing two Death Eater’s and Harry and Luna facing another with Hermione facing Grayback and Rabastan. 

Ivan held his breath looking at how gray Viktor was, “Viktor…. You cannot give Mione all your magic.” He said softly, “You will pass out soon if you are not carful……” He stopped talking looking at the way that Viktor was physically shaking as he leaned against the barrier.

Viktor shook his head, his eyes never leaving Hermione, watching her throw spell after spell between Grayback and Rabastan, “I will give all I have before I see her fall on that field.” He snarled his voice weak making it almost breathless.

Ivan looked over at their coach and clenched his jaw, “We have to help.” He said softly.

Georgi nodded, eyes narrowed trying to think but it was Petia that called out to him Bulgarian, “Give Viktor some of your magic…. You won’t link with him like Viktor did to Hermione…. but you can give him enough that he can at least help Hermione keep fighting.” She said softly.

Georgi nodded laying his hands-on Viktor’s shoulders…. Viktor did not even look over at him, his eyes never leaving Hermione who was now stumbling against the spells being thrown at her by Rabastan while trying to hold onto Grayback. Georgi closed his eyes reaching for his magic and pushing it into Viktor who never even looked up as he funneled it to Hermione. 

After a moment Hermione finally stood taller her defensive spells changing to offensive spells as she now pushed against both Grayback and Rabastan. 

Alek watched as Ginny took another hit from one of the Death Eater’s and fell to her knees before falling back to lay on the grass and his voice caught in a scream when he saw her laying un-moving. Neville shot a spell at the Death Eater he was facing trying to get to her side, but these Death Eaters were stronger, and they threw it back making him stubble.

Hermione also saw it, quickly throwing barriers up between her and Grayback and Rabastan before shooting a spell at the Death Eater who was standing over Ginny. She gave a bloody grim smile when she watched the Death Eater shot across the field before falling still, knocked out from her blast. Hermione wound her magic around Ginny lifting her and carefully pulling her across the field to land gently behind her… between Hermione’s back and the wall of the ward.

Alek ran over to where Ginny was laying and looked down to see her chest raising and failing gently, but she was unconscious. “Ginny ……... wake up.” He yelled tapping on the ward wall. “Ginny please…. Wake up.”

Hermione looked over Alek then to Ginny and she closed her eyes, carefully creating and putting up a barrier all around Ginny so no one could get to her. When Hermione was done, she fell to her knees…. The loss of the magic and blood beginning to have her see dark spots… but Viktor refused to let her run out and he pushed more of his magic to her…. watching with sharp eyes as Hermione shook her head like she was trying to clear cobwebs out before stumbling back to her knees, “That’s it Mila… you got this… you are almost done.” He whispered to her; his jaw clenched as Hermione stumbled to her feet… her hands shaking as she tried to push back Grayback. “I know you love…. You are the strongest witch I know… take care of that and then come to me.” His words wrapped around Hermione like a blanket helping her stand just a little taller her magic coming out a little sharper.

But as Ivan looked closer at Viktor, he realized that Viktor was past using his magic and now using Georgi’s magic and Ivan knew what he had to do…. what they all had to do. He looked back at the team, “WE have to help.” He said firmly putting his hand on Viktor’s back and began to push his magic at Viktor, so he stood straighter …. And in turn Hermione stood up taller… the spells coming from her stronger as she shot a spell at Rabastan that had him stumbling back with one hand while using her other hand to hold Grayback still.

The rest of the team watched and nodded knowing they were going to help in any way that they could……and one by one they came up to Viktor and put their hands on his back…... pushing magic at him……that he then pushed out Hermione. There was no thought that it would make them weaker… no thought beyond helping Viktor help Hermione. 

They all watched as Neville and then Luna stumbled up behind Rabastan shooting a spells at him... they saw the moment Rabastan turned to Neville and Luna…. their breath caught when both Neville and Luna fell after Rabastan threw an unforgivable curse at them that they were barely able to block.

Hermione closed her eyes taking a deep breath and knew… she knew that she would have to do something soon…. Rabastan was as strong as she was … maybe even stronger…. She knew her friends and knew they had more heart and fight in them then anyone else… but she also knew that they had been fighting… giving all they had fighting…. And she knew that they might not be able to keep up with Rabastan on their best day… and today… in this moment they were not at their best… She also knew that she was not at her best… in fact in all of the years that she had been fighting she had never felt this drained… this weak…. She was going to fall soon.

She felt the barrier she had put up between her and Grayback and Rabastan pushed it past them so now there was a barrier between the three of them and her friends who were trying to push off the ground to stand back up and let the magic start to grow within her…... She pulled on everything she had… from every corner of her body she pulled every bit of magic she had…... it covered her skin making her glow and when she looked up…. She saw Harry looking at her as he blocked his own spell…. And she shook her head when Harry screamed her name… he knew what she was about to do, and his eyes were terrified.... But Hermione just shook her head shooting her magic around Rabastan first, so it wrapped around him like an invisible blanket…. Holding him still as he fell to the ground… the spell would not hold him long…. But she did not need long if her plan went right……... Then she shot the magic out of her other hand to grab onto Grayback and she yanked him to her…. watching as he slid across the field as she flew into the air landing on his back and wrapping her arms around his neck so he could not bite her and she closed her eyes and yelled, “Ministry of Magic-Aura Headquarters.” 

Viktor gasped as Hermione and Grayback were sucked into nothingness disappearing from the field and with it his way to give her his magic. Harry shook his head in complete frustration as he shackled the last Death Eater in front of him, his side aching as he ran over to help Luna Stand…. But Neville was unable to get off his knees, “She just Fucking apparated to the Ministry with Grayback…she will be back in just a few moments…. we have to take care of Rabastan before she gets back.” He growled. “I will not let her come back and fight any more… she has already given too much… is already hurting too much… we take care of him.”

Luna nodded holding onto her side that was bleeding, “How… she put a barrier up.” She whispered stumbling over her words through the pain, her eye swollen shut and her voice shaking.

Harry shook his head looking at Neville who was trembling as he pushed to his feet, stumbling as Harry grabbed on to his arm helping him up, “Fuck the knife is still in her back…... you are right… we have to stop him… but what do we do.” He said, “Rabastan’s magic is strong…. Stronger then we are right now.”

Harry shook his head, “We don’t fight him…. We lock him up like we locked up the families…… then we wait for the order to get here and deal with him…… and for the love of Merlin we don’t let him near Hermione again.” His breath coming out in harsh gasps, “It will take all the magic I have left… but he is our last threat.” 

Neville nodded, “I should have enough magic left for a ward with help……. I can’t apparate… or walk far right now though so I will take the front.” He said stumbling to the front of the barrier where Rabastan was now stalking back and forth waiting for the barrier to fail, already removing the spell Hermione had wrapped around him. 

Harry nodded looking to Luna who nodded, “I can do it.” She murmured, “I need help to the side though.” Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder helping her walk as Luna shook and stumbled to the other side of the barrier that Hermione created before she left. Once Harry had her leaning against the barrier… Harry apparated to the other side of the barrier close to Ginny he looked down over at her…. she was so still and white but still breathing and he took a deep breath. He stood tall looking over the field to Neville and Luna who were swaying in exhaustion and nodded at them, “NOW.” He bellowed.

All three raised their arms again like they had done only a short while ago and began chanting, wands moving in intricate waves as they pushed what little magic… energy they had left out to create a new ward…… encasing Rabastan this time…. Rabastan quickly figured out what they were doing and began to shoot his magic out … all his hate and fury breaking the barrier that Hermione had put up…. but by the time he got it down, the three of them had the ward up and sealed…. And with it any hope Rabastan had of getting away.

Harry fell to his knees but Luna and Neville both passed out, falling to their sides as they had nothing left. Harry could see them breathing and knew even though they had injuries, they passed out from the exhaustion… not wounds. He slowly crawled over to Ginny who was still unconscious his hand cupping her cheek…... He closed his eyes as he felt her pulse strong and snorted…. they did it…. They beaten all of the Death Eaters and somehow…. They were all still alive…... barely but alive……. and Harry closed his eyes thinking about Hermione…... Gods Hermione was hurt so badly, but every Death Eater that had come they had knocked out, shackled and held prisoner…. And now the Death Eaters that they feared would continue to wreak havoc…. To continue to attack… they were here and soon they would be in Azkaban…. They had taken out a massive past of the Dark group that was still left free…. They had caught more today then they would have tracking them all down one by one…. And with them all here now… who knows how many lives they had saved.... what dark magic would now be stopped… it was worth every single moment… every hit… every wound…. To take out so many here. 

Harry fell backward to his ass looking up at the Ward when he heard Viktor screaming at him and blinked away the cobwebs that were starting to cloud his own head…. He shook his head trying to understand the words coming out of Viktor’s mouth but all he see was Viktor’s lips moving and the constant stream of noise. He closed his eyes trying to understand and shook his head harder, but it was too much… it had been to much for all of them and Harry fell forward onto his face as his own vison turned dark.

Viktor was losing his mind as he pounded on the ward wall, “Harry Fucking Potter…wake up right FUCKING now…... where the fuck is Hermione.” He said slamming against the ward, but Harry did not move…... in fact no one moved expect Rabastan who was locked inside his own ward. The field was silent…… Death Eater’s laying shackled and still… knocked out and frozen……… if this was what war looked like…. It was something that no one in the ward ever wanted to see again…… and in the still of death lay the protectors…... having given all they had until they had nothing left and Hermione was gone.

Viktor glanced over at Alek who shook his head his own fear at how still everything was, “Where is she.” He asked softly. “Where do you think she went…. Is she ok?”

Alek shook his head looking at each of their fallen friends trying to catalog the wounds he had seen them receive, “Neville should be ok…. He is just exhausted.” He whispered watching Neville slowly wake up and crawl over to where Luna was after he looked around and saw the field quiet.

“Where is Hermione?” Viktor said searching the field for her. “She can not be gone… she is too hurt.”

Alek kept shaking his head, “Luna took some pretty bad hits…... she needs a full body scan as soon as possible.” He said looking at Luna as Neville rolled her over.

Ludmil’s voice caught as he looked at her, “She is so still.” He whispered, “Why is she not waking up like Neville?” His eyes taking every bump... every bleeding wound on Lunas pale form.

Alek clenched his jaw, “I saw her get hit at least twice…. I will check her out when I get out.” He paused looking at Ludmil, “But she is probably just exhausted.... she helped with the ward when she was already hurting.” 

Viktor’s voice shook as he shook his head, “WHERE IS HERMIONE” He snarled looking across the field. “She can NOT be gone again.” He said the fear pulling his stomach inside out.

Alek did not answer him, instead looking over at Ginny, “She seems to be breathing ok…. I think they just knocked her out… but she also needs a full body scan as soon as possible.” He murmured taking in the way that Ginny lay so still. “I need to see what spell hit her as soon as possible.”

Viktor turned to Alek and grabbed his arm and shook him “WHERE IS HERMIONE” He begged for an answer, his eyes wild. “She is not gone again… not again… she …. She.”

Alek reached out grasping Viktor’s shoulders, and shook his head, “I don’t know Viktor…. She apparated out…. She left with the wolf…. I don’t know… but I can figure out how to help the rest of them…that is what she would want me to do.” He shook his head cutting off Viktor before he could talk, “She would not leave them here alone… you know this…. she is coming back…. Let me do what she would want… when she gets back, we will all help her.”

Viktor’s breath caught, “She is not gone…she is fine… she is coming back.” He whispered as Georgi held his shoulders as he started to sway. “She is ok.” He repeated his eyes turning back to the field waiting for her to appear.

Alek nodded, “She left… she will be back…... and she is going to be ok…...” He said looking at Viktor, “She is a fighter Viktor…. She did what she thought she had to do.” Alek turned to Ludmil, “When the ward comes down… go to Luna do a full body scan as soon as possible… I will do one on Ginny.” He turned to Ivan, “You go to Harry… do a scan on him… I think he is ok… just exhausted too.” He looked at the team, “We need to figure out what they all took as soon as possible to help them fight and then once the barrier over the stadium is gone, we need to get them to the hospital as soon as possible…. I need only those who KNOW they can apparate safely with a side along… they have nothing left to help.” He called out.

Ludmil nodded, “I will take Luna.” He said looking as Neville was softly shaking Luna trying to get her awake and when she slowly sat up Ludmil felt his heart settle a little. “I will stay with her and keep her safe.”

Ivan nodded. “I will help Harry to the hospital.” He said, “I will make sure he is safe.”

Georgi looked at Viktor closely before turing to Dimiter, “Can you help Neville?” He asked softly.

Dimiter nodded, “I will get him to the hospital safely.” He said back, his voice strong, “I will make sure nothing happens.

Georgi looked at Viktor, “We will find and help Mione.” But before he could finish, they heard a pop as Hermione appeared back on the field in the middle of the silent chaos. 

Viktor swung around back to the field and began tapping forcibly against the ward wall trying to get her attention, “Mila…. Mila…. Are you ok.” He called, “Come here.” He begged…...his voice hoarse with his own exhaustion and fear.

Hermione looked around quickly taking in the still field… Rabastan was inside his own ward and she finally took a breath…... it was done…. She had apparated into the Ministry in England… a trip that cost her too much magic…. Undoing the ward that should have kept her out and dropping Grayback into the center of the Auror’s who were in a meeting. She had swayed as the Auror’s took out their wands aiming at Grayback stunning him all at once and shackling him as she leaned heavily against a doorway. When the Auror’s looked up and recognized her, they had come running, demanding answers to questions that she could not process…... all she knew was that she had to get back… had to help… she could not leave her friends in that field without help…. And she shook her head at them before aperating back to the field with the little magic she had left, and she was relived…so fucking relived to see that it was done…. That she could take a breath and wait for the Order to get here…... she swayed on her feet as the exhaustion tried to pull her under but there was someone calling to her. She shook her head trying to clear it… trying to think…... looking up and around until she saw Viktor calling out to her behind the ward wall and she took a step towards him.

“Viktor?” She called out softly, her voice sliding across the field to him, “Are you ok?” Her eyes blinking through the darkness swirling around her vision. 

She shook her head in confusion when he gave a startled chuckle and called back, “AM I ok… come here Mila… come to me …... please.” He begged her, “I need you to come to me.”

Hermione nodded taking another step before swaying and Viktor pushed more magic at her but this time it did not help like it had in the past. This time she still swayed as she took another small step, so Viktor pushed her more magic but still it did nothing and his heart stopped as she looked up and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell forward…. Laying still and unmoving on his field. 

“MILA?” He screamed looking at her as she lay still as death, “Mila… please… please.” He begged pushing magic into her…... all the magic that he had… but still she did not move…. She just lay there, and Viktor felt his heart crack, “Please Mila… please I am begging you.” He whispered as a tear slid down his cheek into his beard, “I need you.” He begged, “Please get up.”

The field was silent and still beyond the ward and in the ward… every person looked to Hermione as she lay unmoving and began to pray because they could see her once white blouse now bright red and slick with wet substance that was her life…. They saw the gashes on her naked arms and shoulders… the rips in her clothes from where the spells had hit her…. they could see how she had been slowly but surely broken…spell by spell…hit by hit……. she had given all she had until she had nothing left…and when she had nothing left, she fought until she fell.

It seemed like the fight had taken forever but really it was only 18 minutes from when First Death Eater had appeared to this moment when everyone had fallen, and it was the longest 18 minutes of their lives... and now it was over, and they could still not move… they could still not help…. And so, they watched as Neville the stumbled to his feet and staggered over to where Hermione lay……carefully touching her back where the knife was still buried………… scanning with his wand to see how bad the damage was and still they prayed…... they prayed and begged with everything they had that she would be ok…. That they would all be ok… that help would come soon and let them out…. They prayed.

But Viktor prayed the hardest… falling to his knees… his eyes never leaving Hermione…. He prayed with everything inside of himself…... he prayed.


	35. Chapter 35- Praying and Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I changed how many chapters.... I added way more to the story as I have written so it is going to be longer then 35 but we are getting to the end!!

Viktor looked up to the field when he heard the first pop and finally…... finally……... their prayers were being answered when one by one order members began to Apparate into the still field to take in the destruction before running to help the fallen.

Viktor and Alek watched as George, Fred and Kingsley popped onto the field looking around at the chaos before zeroing in on Ginny and Hermione laying still and they ran, George over to Ginny and Kingsley and Fred over to Hermione softly pushing Neville out of the way who stood to stumble over to Harry.

Molly appeared next running over to Ginny as Bill, Charlie and Fleur all apparated onto the field. They looked over to see the fallen members already being taken care of, so they started rounding up the Death Eaters one by one, making sure they had shackles on and binding them until they could be transferred to Azkaban to await trials. 

Soon the field was full of Order Members taking care of both the fallen and the Death Eaters, but Viktor’s eyes never left Hermione as Kingsley carefully pulled the knife from her back before using his wand to try and seal her wound. His hands shook as he watched silent, wanting so badly to be out of the ward and by her side but knowing that taking care of her was more important then his own wants right now.

Alek however wanted out and made it known as he hit the ward wall, “You have to let us out… we know what happened… I know how to help them.” He called watching as Neville and Harry who had finally woken up stumbled to their feet to go over to Luna who was still laying on the ground. After a few minutes they were also able to pull her up to her feet and the three of them looked over to Bill and Charlie, “We need help… we need to let them out… but we are weak right now.” Harry said pointing over at the ward.

Charlie shook his head, “Wouldn’t it be easier to leave them in there for now?” He softly asked his wand still moving as he took care of more Death Eaters.

Viktor’s head whipped around to look at Charlie with narrowed eyes, he heard him and growled at the thought being left in longer than necessary... and Charlie and Bill were not helping with Hermione right and Viktor snarled under his breath, “Let us out now… we can help you….” He paused looking over at Hermione who lay unmoving, “I NEED to help her.” He begged; his voice catching.

Bill nodded, “OK…. We will bring the ward down... BUT everyone needs to stay over here while we finished gathering up and detaining the Death Eaters…… only Alek and Viktor can come over here.” He said pointing at the families. 

Ludmil shook his head, “No the team will help you…... with the injured and with the gathering of the Death Eaters.… we are stronger then we look, and we have been watching them… we know who is hurt with what and how to help best.” He said stepping to up to the ward wall.

Alek nodded, “I know every hit they took… we all do, and we have a plan to get them to the hospital as soon as possible.” He said looking first at Ginny and then over to Hermione, “WE have to help them… quickly… please.”

Bill looked over at Harry who nodded and sighed, “Fine but if you are helping you have to listen to what we say.” When even inside nodded Bill walked over to one side of the ward with Luna under his arm, letting her lean on him carefully.

Charlie took Neville to the other side and Harry went to the front, “We have to reverse the ward…. Let it melt away essentially away… it is the same ward Hermione made to protect the house a few months ago but stronger.” Harry said lifting his wand and placing it along the ward. Bill and Charlie nodded knowing how to reverse it now.

Viktor stood, his entire body shaking with the need to move… the need to be by Hermione’s side. He watched as Kingsley rolled Hermione over carefully before using his wand to try and heal her bigger wounds. His eyes snapped over to Harry who was swaying on his feet as he let the magic come forth.

Bill and Charlie watched and pushed more of their own magic forward to bring the ward down and Bill grinned, “This is a nice creation here.” He said examining the magic. “Complex… and yet so simple.”

Harry snorted, “You know who created it and who perfected it…... She used it while we are the run to keep us safe…... she made it bigger for things like today.” He said his hand flicking at his wrist.

Charlie’s eyes narrowed at it, “I have seen this before… she did this for our house once… but it is different…. It was a small less powerful version before… this is like the same spell times 1000.” He said dissecting the magic her was pulling down, “God she is amazing.”

Viktor’s eyes narrowed over at Charlie, but his head snapped back over to Hermione when he heard Kinsley yell over at Molly, “Hurry.” He snarled his hands pushing against the ward. 

Bill and Charlie nodded hands moving next to Luna and Neville and Harry. Viktor watched as the ward slowly dissipated until his hands fell forward the ward wall gone. He took off running, not caring about anything going on around him. All he saw Hermione laying on the ground and he felt the need to touch her… to see that she was breathing…. To see that she was alive. He pushed Kingsley over and his hands shook as he cupped her cheek gently, “Mila.” He said finally taking a deep breath when he felt her soft breath against his thumb that he had placed over her lips.

He looked up when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, Georgi nodded at him, “We are going to take her to the Hospital.” He said softly, “I am going to take her…... you are going to follow with Nik.” Georgi shook his head when Viktor went to talk, “You are not strong enough to take her and yourself… you saved her life when you gave her your magic… but you are also at your end… let us help you.”

Viktor clenched his jaw but nodded, “Fine.” He said leaning down to kiss Hermione’s forhead.

Georgi looked up at Kinsley, “I am taking Hermione to the hospital with Viktor…... Alek is going to take Ginny, Ludmil is taking Luna and Ivan and Dimiter are going to help Harry and Neville to the hospital... we have been watching what injuries they have so we can let the hospital know.…. The rest of the team will help you with the Death Eaters.”

Kingsley nodded, “Keep her safe…. Please.” He said softly. “I will take care of the Death Eaters here.”

Georgi nodded reaching down to carefully pick Hermione up and looking over at Viktor, “Adeline is going to stay with Petia… Petia is going to take her to your home and let the rest of your family to meet us at the hospital…... we don’t want her to see Hermione like this.”

Viktor nodded holding onto Hermione’s hand tightly, not able to look away from her face, “Thank you.” He said softly, his mind not able get beyond Hermione’s face. Viktor took a deep breath before taking a small step back watching as Georgi disappeared with Hermione in his arms and he turned to Nik who grabbed his hands pulling them to the hospital.

Viktor landed and watched as Hermione was taken to the back and he was stopped by Georgi who shook his head, “Let them help her.” He said softly, “It’s going to be ok.”

Viktor looked up when Alek apparated into the hospital corridor carrying Ginny, calling for more help and Viktor felt his heart clench…… so much pain and so much suffering…. He watched as Ludmil came in helping Luna limp down the hall…... Nik looked at Georgi, “I am going to go back to the field to help.” Nik whispered before apparating away.

Georgi nodded pulling Viktor to sit down in a chair next to Ludmil who had been pushed back into the waiting room, “We will wait… it will be ok.” He said to both of the boys. “Alek is back there with all three girls and he will make sure that they are taken care of.”

Viktor nodded, closing his eyes letting his head fall into his hands and he began to pray again.

The next few hours went by in a blur…. Within a few moments of sitting down in the waiting room, Macho, Vlad, Andrian and Rose apparated into the waiting room…. Ana had stayed with Adeline and Bella not wanting them to be alone……. Soon his team members and their families began to fill the waiting room to pray and support Viktor…… and then one at time Order Members began to fill the waiting room, coming in after cleaning up the field of the Death Eaters and coming to see how Ginny and Hermione were doing. Harry and Neville eventually showed up to sit down only to be seen by healers and pulled to the back. But after a while they were brought back out covered in new bandages to wait for news on the girls. 

After another little while Luna came walking out carefully leaning on another healer… Ludmil shot to his feet and crossed the room to carefully pull her into his arms. After a moment Ludmil pulled back to search Luna’s face. When Luna gave him a small smile and nodded, Ludmil nodded back and helped her across the room to take the seat next to Viktor. Luna looked over to see Viktor hunched over in his seat and she reached over and slid her hand into his, “She is strong… she will be ok.” She whispered firmly. Viktor looked over at Luna and took in her soft smile and firm words and gave a small nod before closing his eyes again but holding onto her hand like a lifeline. 

The waiting room was full… all of the seats full and order members and teammates standing along the walls waiting…... praying…... it was silent and yet the silence was so loud. Waiting on news on the two beloved woman who fought until they fell… 

But it was Viktor prayed out loud in a hushed voice…… he prayed and begged…. he plead with any and everything he could…. He waited and prayed…. And the room listened and prayed with him… begged with him.

Viktor did not notice though…… He just closed his eyes and  
prayed and begged…. To see her see her face… he wanted ……... he needed her look at him again… to see her smile at him…... to live… to be ok…...He prayed.

Viktor’s head snapped up when Alek came into the waiting room, his face drawn and exhausted, “I helped settle Ginny…...” Alek paused looking over at her family and gave a soft smile, “She is going to be ok…. She is healing up now and sleeping.” Viktor looked over to see Molly start crying softly and her brothers sag in relief before they waited on news on their other sister. 

Alek turned to Viktor, “I went over to help Hermione……...” He paused closing his eyes before walking over to Viktor squatting down in front of him, “She is alive Viktor…... but we have not been able to wake her up… her injuries are pretty extensive.” He whispered. “We think she is just exhausted… she needs to rest, and she should wake up.”

Viktor felt his heart stutter and he shook his head, “No.” He mouthed silently, “She is going to be ok…. You promised…. You all promised…... she is…...”

Alek nodded reaching out and grabbing Viktor’s hand, “She is alive Viktor……. She IS alive…... she is just not awake… YET.” He said softly. “I just wanted you to be prepared when you see her… I want you to know that she probably won’t wake up until tomorrow at least.”

Viktor nodded, “I need to see her…. I need to be with her.” He begged standing up, “Please take me to her.”

Alek nodded, “Yes…… come on …... if anyone can talk her back to the world it is you…. the connection that you forged with her may be what can bring her back.” He said gently. 

Viktor clenched his jaw looking over at his father, “Can you go home to Adeline and tell her that Mila is resting after all of her hard work and that she is going to be ok.” He asked softly. 

Mecho nodded, “Let us know if anything changes.” He said softly, “I am going to switch out with your mother………. She wants to come here.”

Viktor took a breath looking back at Alek, “Take me to her.” He said walking out the door to the hall. 

Viktor followed Alek down the hall to pause at the doorway of Hermione’s room, it was quiet and still, the candles giving a soft glow across bed. Viktor’s eyes searched the bed to see Hermione’s still form laying on the pillow. His eyes searched her face, taking in every bruise… every mark… every cut and felt his heart stutter. 

“Mila.” He whispered as he slowly walked across the room to stand next to the bed, he was terrified of touching her… of hurting her more. Viktor pushed his magic out and watched it cover Hermione in a soft glow, he pushed all his warmth and love into her and when she gave a soft sigh and her hand twitched, he felt his heart give a soft beat. Viktor carefully lowered his big frame on the side of the bed by Hermione’s hip and slid his hand into hers. Hermione was still again as Viktor reached out and let his fingers slide carefully down her cheek, “Mila can you wake up for me…... Alek says that you are healing…. That you are hurt but going to be ok… I just need to see your eyes my love.” He begged gently. 

Viktor watched for any sign of movement but there was nothing as Hermione lay still, her chest rising and falling lightly. Viktor carefully leaned over her and placed his lips on her forhead giving her a gentle kiss and whispered against her skin over a small cut, “Episkey.” And watched as the small spell healed the split on Hermione’s forhead. 

Viktor carefully cupped her cheek, his lips moving to her cheek and he closed his eyes and let his magic reach out as he whispered again, “Episkey.” And pulled back to watch the gash on her cheek slip closed. 

“You plan on healing her one cut… one injury at a time?” Alek asked softly from behind Viktor.

Viktor did not look away from Hermione’s face, letting his magic slip from his hands to start to heal the bruises on her neck, “I will sit and heal every single cut… bruise… mark on her body until she opens her eyes and tells me she is ok…... I will stay by her side for as long as it takes.” He said with a small bite in his tone.

Alek sighed walking in, “What you are healing is superficial…. It is not…….” He stopped by the side of the bed, “It is not what is keeping her from waking up.”

Viktor clenched his jaw, “Every single thing that marks her skin is too much…… It does not matter if it is big or small.” He said his fingers trailing down her arm as he let his magic wrap around her like a soft blanket, “I may not be able to remove every mark or heal every cut, but I can fix each little thing the best I can.” He stopped his voice catching, “And I will wait right here until she wakes up.”

Alek nodded sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed, “WE think it’s a combination of the blood loss, the thirty-pepper up’s she took and the pure use of magic.” He said softly, “Ginny is the same way.”

Viktor looked up with a small frown, “I am sorry Alek… I know that you are just as worried about Ginny.” He said softly.

Alek gave a soft small smile, “Yes…. But she woke up demanding to know how everyone was… then yelled that she wanted to go home before she fell back asleep with her parents by her side.” He said with a snort.

Viktor gave him a soft smile, “She has a family just like ours…. You are never going to get a break… you know that right.” He said shaking his head, “They are Mila’s family also.”

Alek shrugged, “I don’t mind… glad that they are there with her… so I can be here with Mione.” He said looking over at Hermione’s face, “All of them are so exhausted and hurt… but what she did… over and over again.” He looked up at Viktor who was clenching his jaw, “She is going to wake up Viktor… she is just exhausted… there were no spells that really got her... we checked… she just lost a lot of blood, which we fixed, and she drank A LOT of pepper up and used a ton of magic.”

Viktor sighed, “I know…. But my heart would settle if she could just wake up and yell at me for a moment… I just want to see her see her eyes… tell her how much I love her.” He said his hand sliding into hers.

Alek stood up and leaned over to kiss Hermione’s forhead gently, when he stood up, he sighed and rubbed his hand down his face, “Others are wanting to come in and see her…. her friends… our family…. Order members.” He said.

Viktor shook his head, “Tell them she is resting, and they can see her when she wakes up.” He said not taking his eyes off her face.

Alek exhaled, “Viktor… that’s not fair… even if you don’t know them that well… they love her just like you do…just like I do.” He said softly, “You are letting me in here.” He pointed out.

Viktor looked up and gave a small smile, “Only because you are giving me information…. Otherwise, I would kick you out also.” He stated.

Alek snickered, “I would like to see you try when you wont leave her side… just like Mama is coming as soon as she gets both girls settled in bed and resting… you know she WILL be coming in here to see her daughter and her son to see how they are.” He said crossing his arms.

Viktor closed his eyes, “Fine…. When Mama gets here, she can sit in here and take care of Mila while I talk to my team… are they still here?” He asked, his fingers brushing over the open scars on Hermione’s arm.

Viktor’s head snapped to the doorway when he heard Georgi at the doorway, “Yes they are all still here… waiting to hear how she is…. They are worried about both of you.”

Viktor gave a small smile, “I figured they would be.” He looked back at Hermione his head reaching up to brush a curl back and felt his heart stutter when his fingers caught a section of dried blood, “She is going to wake up as soon as she gets some rest.” He said his voice catching.

Georgi walked in to stand next to Alek and clenched his jaw as he took the sleeping Hermione, “What do you need?” He asked Viktor softy, taking in Viktor’s drawn pale face.

Viktor shook his head, “Nothing that you can give me…… just her awake.” He said letting the magic seep from his fingers over her now open scars, but they are bleary closed because the damage to extensive again.

“What is that?’ Georgi asked softly eyes narrowed at the bloody torn letters, “Does that say Mudblood?” He snarled his own anger rushing to eh surface.

Viktor looked up at his coach, “It is an old wound…. One she got a few weeks ago.” He took a deep breath, “When she was taken the last time … they tried to get information out of her.” He said nostrils flaring, “The curse was finally removed, and it was finally closed and now it ripped back open.”

Alek shook his head, “Viktor… it will close again… and it will get better…... once it has real time to heal…. Today she just used so much magic and the skin was still fragile …... her magic re-opened the scars…. Not someone else.” He said trying to calm the anger he saw on Viktor’s face, but his words made Viktor’s head snap up.

“YES, BACUSE SHE WAS ATTACKED AGAIN… BECAUSE SHE HAD TO FIGHT AGAIN…… THAT IS WHY THEY OPENED.” He roared in the silent room his fury coming back up to the surface, “SHE WAS SUPPOOSED TO BE RESTING AND US PROTECTING HER… NOT BEING RIPPED OPEN ALL OVER AGAIN.”

Alek raised his hands in defeat, “I know that… all of them were supposed to be resting and being taken care of by us and yet all of them are in pain… hurt again.” Alek said with a frown, “I know…. But yelling is not going to change that…... all we can do is support and take care of them now.”

Viktor closed his eyes and let his shoulders sag, “I am sorry.” He whispered, “I am just… I want to go back and kill each and every one of them.”

Alek snorted, “Get in line with everyone from the Order…… the members of the English government collecting the Death Eaters…. Your brothers…. Her family…... your team and me.” He said crossing his arms, “The Death eaters are lucky they are going to Azkaban.”

Viktor nodded clenching his jaw, “Not the same as me doing it myself.” He snarled.

Georgi nodded, “It never is… but she needs you here.” He said softly, “Her cuts will heal, and she will wake up and drive you crazy again Viktor…. Just be here for her.... that is what she needs.”

Viktor smirked and shook his head, “She will wake up demanding to know what is going on and how she can help.” He said his fingers brushing her cheek again. “She wont even ask about herself…. She will try to sit up and take care of everyone else.”

Georgi smiled and shrugged, “Which is why she needs you here…… so you can make her stay and rest.” He said.

Viktor sighed again as he sagged the exhaustion slowly taking over from the magic he had used today, and Alek frowned, “What was the spell you cast today?” Alek asked.

Viktor looked up at Alek and gave a small smile, “I tied my soul to hers… my magic to hers…… it was one way, so she has my heart… my magic or I give it… at any time…. but I can’t take hers.” He said with a small shrug, “It is a spell that they use to use during marriage ceremonies a very long time ago…. She can choose to tie herself to me in the same way if she wants and then I would be able to use her magic… but honestly, I do not care…. I just needed to help her anyway I could.”

Alek shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest, “Wait… how were you able to get it to go through Mione’s ward… that was like something I had never seen before.” He asked thoughtfully.

Viktor looked back down at Hermione, “Because the ward was a protection spell…... my spell was a love spell…a nd it was sent to love and bond with Hermione….” His fingers brushed her cheek, “Her magic…. It recognized my magic and welcomed it.”

Alek rubbed his forhead, “It is a binding spell… one that will never fade or leave… isn’t it?” He asked softly.

Viktor shrugged this time, “Yes…. And worth it to keep her safe… to know that if at any time she needs my magic… she will have it.” He leaned down and put his forhead on Hermione’s gently for a moment before pulling back slight to kiss her forhead gently, “I will give everything….” He looked up at Alek and his coach, “EVERYTHING.” He said fiercely, “To keep her alive and in this world…every drop of magic I have…. Even my life… just like she would and has done for all of us.”

Alek nodded, “OK.” He said softly.

Viktor raised an eyebrow, “Just…ok?” He asked, “I was expecting a bigger fight.”

Alek shook his head, “No… because I know that you two are of one life…... there is no one without the other… not really………... if the last year proved anything it was that.” He said, “Honestly I envy you both… to have what you have… to love the way that you do… to be loved like you are.”

Alek looked down at Hermione, “She fought for all of us… but she fights to live for you… she gives everything she has for you…. just like you do.” He said carefully, “She is your greatest weakness… and your greatest strength and the same for her.”

Viktor nodded, “Yes.” Was all he said simply. He took a breath and set Hermione’s hand down, and looking over at Alek, “Can you stay with her… watch over her while I go talk to my team…... and the order abought what’s going on… until Mama gets here…. I want to get information on what is going on with everyone so when Hermione wakes up and asks, I can tell her…. and then I will come back, and I think I could use some medicine and rest.” He admitted the last part.

Alek looked over at Viktor and frowned, “You may not have fought but you used to much magic today…. You do need to rest also.” He took the seat next to the bed again and reached for Hermione’s hand, “And you need some medicine… Mione will kill me if she wakes up and you are sick or hurt.”

Viktor snorted and gave a soft smile, “You are not wrong.” He said standing up from the bed, “I will not be long.”

Alek nodded watching as Viktor followed Georgi out to the hallway and looked back to Hermione, “You need to wake up …... every moment you are sleeping he is terrified…... it is really quiet selfish for you to sleep so much with not waking up and telling him that you love him.” When she did not move Alek sighed, “Ginny is resting but she woke up enough to yell at us…. Harry, Neville are bruised and a little bloody but over all ok and Luna is already checked out of the hospital and is going to be ok…... all of you are going to be ok… you just have to wake up.”

“She will.” Harry said from the door with Neville and Luna leaning on Ludmil. “She always uses the most magic… fights the hardest... add in the pepper up withdraw and she is crashing… but she will wake up.” He said walking over to take the spot Viktor was just standing at. 

Alek looked at Harry, “How is Ginny?” He asked softly.

Harry shook his head, “I have not seen her yet…... since she is awake, I KNEW she was going to ask me questions about Hermione and I wanted to see her first so I could tell Gin.” He said lightly gripping Hermione’s hand. “You are so stubborn… do you know that Hermione Granger.” He whispered.

Luna smiled, “Of course she is…. it is one of the things we love to hate about her.” She murmured, most of her body weight leaning against Ludmil, “She will fight until she falls face down to the ground.”

Neville snorted, “So did you and Ginny and Luna…. So, you cannot talk… and I am pretty sure that so did Harry and I…. we are just as bad.” He said.

Luna shrugged, “Why do you think we work so well together… we are all stubborn… self-assured… crazy…. Asinine Spell casters.” She said softly with a small smile, “It’s like working with our self… we always know what the other is going to do because we all self-sacrifice.”

Neville nodded easing down into a chair, “Well I am getting to old for this Shite.” He said.

Luna snorted, “At the ripe old age of 20?” She said carefully lowering herself on the edge of the bed.

Neville shook his head, “Maybe 20 years old in time of dates… but physically… mentally we are all like 100.” He said rubbing his face, the gashes on the top of his hand cracking open so a trickle of blood came out, “We have been doing this for long I don’t even know how to relax and honestly its not like we can since we cannot even go to a bloody practice that has nothing to do with us without this shite happening.”

Harry nodded, “Yes but I have some good news… I talked to Kingsley…. The Death Eaters we got…. Most of them were on the capture list… more than three quarters of the capture list was caught.” He said with a grin, “By coming to us… we were able to take out a lot of them and now we have less to worry about.”

Luna tilted her head to the side, “How many did we get today?” She asked softly.

Harry chuckled, “Over 50 Death Eaters at last count before I left.” He said, “50 we never have to worry about including Grayback and Rabastan… plus a few other higher rankings were taken in.” He said.

Neville nodded, “Good…. Thank Merlin.” He muttered, “It felt like 100 Death Eaters.”

Harry clenched his jaw, “… it did…. but it was the 5 of us to the more then 50 of them… I think we did ok.” He said softly.

Luna Nodded, “I agree…. The odds were against us and we made it…. We did it and we are all going to be fine…...that is no small feat in itself.” She murmured. “And we caught many of the higher-ranking Death Eaters we needed.”

Neville sighed, “You are right…I just …... I am tiered.” He said rubbing his face.

Harry snorted, “We are all about to crash on our faces.” He said leaning down to kiss Hermione’s curls, “Minnie will wake up tomorrow… so lets go check in with Ginny and then go get some rest so we can come back in the morning.”

Luna nodded, “I agree.” She said going to stand up but swaying. Ludmil wrapped his arm around her waist, “I got you.” he whispered making her beam up at him.

Neville looked over at Alek, “Take care of her for us…... of both her and Gin.” He asked softly.

Alek nodded, “Of course… there is no question about that.” He said with narrowed eyes.

Neville held up his hands, “I know you will…. But I had to say it… just like you have to do it…. It is in our love of her… of them.” He said reaching over to grip Hermione’s hand softly, “See you tomorrow Minnie.” He whispered.

For the next hour, the room had quiet visitors coming in and out one at a time…... sometimes in small groups all needing the same thing. To see Hermione… to see her breathing and recovering… with the promise they would visit the next day. Mama came and went after a light scolding at the sleeping girl and a promise to take care of the girls. When Viktor finally made his way back into the room, he looked worse then before, his own face gray and drawn.

“You look like you are going to pass out.” Alek said with a frown, standing up and walking over to Viktor.

Viktor snorted running a hand down his face, “I feel like it.” He walked over to sit on the side of Hermione’s bed with Alek’s help, “I talked to the team and sent them all home… and then the coach then showered and changed quickly.”

Alek knew what he had to do walking to the end of the bed, “Can you get up for a moment… and take a step back.” He asked softly watching Viktor look at him with narrowed eyes but nodding, standing up and taking a step back.

Alek pulled out his wand and used it to make the bed bigger, the side by Viktor stretched out, “OK now lay down next to her.” He said gently.

Viktor gave a small smile and slid in next to Hermione, carful to not move her but letting as much of his body touch hers as possible.

“Ok close your eyes, I am going to do a basic scan to check you out and get you some potion to get you healed up and resting.” Alek said moving to the side of the bed Viktor was on, “We need to get you rested so you can take care of Mione when she wakes up.”

Viktor threaded his fingers through Hermione’s and laid back closing his eyes, “Ok.” He whispered.

“Just ok again… you are very easy today.” Alek said with a smirk starting the scan carefully…. After a few moments he was done, “You should be fine with some simple healing potions and rest… probably 100 % by tomorrow afternoon.” Alek said holding out some vials, “Take these and rest tonight…. I will watch over both of you.”

Viktor nodded, downing the vials quickly, “I can do that.” Viktor murmured, his voice staring to fade with his own exhaustion and the potion that Alek gave him.

Alek nodded, “What did the team say?” He asked softly setting the vials to the side and grabbing extra blankets from the closet to drape over them.

Viktor sighed trying to think, as he rolled to his side wrapping an arm around Hermione, “That they were going to talk to the quidditch board to see if we can push the match back… and that we should rest and no matter what they were by our sides.” He said closing his eyes tucking his face into Hermione’s curls.

Alek gave a soft smile, “Of course they are…. We are family… they are your family…. you get some rest... I am going to check on Ginny and then come right back.” He said walking to the door and turning down the lights with his wand. He looked over to the bed to see Viktor pulling the blanket up and over both himself and Hermione…... Viktor’s lips brushing her cheek… his eyes already closed as the sleeping potion began to fully kick in. “Rest Mila…. I love you.” He murmured.

“Ummmmm…. Love you.” was whispered by Hermione as she rolled her head, so her nose brushed Viktor’s gently.

Viktor felt his heart stop for a moment, his eyes siding open to look at her still close eyes… her peaceful face that still radiated sleep and exhaustion. Viktor leaned down and gently kissed her lips, “I love you more.” He whispered.

“Not possible.” Hermione murmured never opening her eyes.

“More than all the words in all of the books in the world.” Viktor said gently, his own eyes closing from the potion that Alek gave him. “That is how much I love you.” He buried his face in her curls letting them cover him like a soft blanket.

“Thief.” Hermione murmured, “That was mine.” She paused rolling over gently to curl into Viktor’s arms, “I love you more than all the quidditch players in the world love quidditch.”

Viktor snorted into her curls, “Sleep my love…” Viktor whispered his heart finally settling in his chest at the weight of her in his arms… at her voice filling his ears…. And her breath brushing his neck, “We can argue over who loves who more in the morning.” He kissed her forhead, “I have all I need right now.”

“Always.” Hermione whispered drifting back to sleep.

“Forever.” Viktor whispered back, “Always and forever.”

Alek smiled and pulled the door closed………... everything was going to be ok.


	36. Chapter 36- Healing once more

“Shh… you will wake them both up and they both need rest.” Viktor heard as his consciousness began to flutter awake. He felt rested and full of energy again, the exhaustion that had seeped into his bones now gone. 

He carefully took stock of his body and the things around him and yesterday came back in a rush… Hermione fighting… Hermione falling, and his eyes snapped open to see a mass of thick brown curls. He felt her body tucked along his, her cheek resting on his chest, her hand resting on his stomach. He felt her heat along his side and her breath brushing his neck and he felt peace settle over him for a moment. 

Hermione was alive… she was alive and in his arms, and he remembered that she woken up enough to tell him that she loved him last night. Viktor closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her pulling her closer and he took a deep breath of her scent… her soft parchment, lavender and unique smell that was only her and felt his heart settle deeper in his chest. 

She was in his arms again…... he let his lips brush her forhead but looked up when he heard a chuckle.

“Looks like you woke up Viktor at least.” Adrian said sitting on the chair next to bed.

Viktor gave a soft smile and shook his head at him, “My body told me to get up…... and Mila is here.” He said looking down at her face and gave a frown. The bruises that he had started to heal yesterday were more vivid and sharp today. All of the marks and pain she went through now a map over her face, neck and arms that he could see…. He was terrified of what he would find under her clothes. Viktor closed his eyes and clenched his jaw… and reminded himself that the marks did not matter… the wounds did not matter…. She would heal… all that mattered was that she was alive and in his arms once more. 

“Viktor …. Can you get up for me?” Alek said from the end of the bed, “I want to check you out quick…and then look at Mione…. You guys have been asleep almost 24 hours.”

Viktor pulled Hermione tighter in his arms for a moment before nodding and gently laying her on her pillow before carefully sitting up, “I feel fresh… like new.” Viktor said stretching.

Alek nodded walking to the side of the bed, “You were weak from the magic sharing and adrenaline… you just needed sleep.” Alek said starring a scan on him, “You should be good now…… and you are.” He said finishing his scan, “I would say you are ready for a Cup this weekend.”

Viktor shook his head, “I will not leave her to go play a match.” He said with a frown.

“It’s a good thing I intended to go and watch then.” Hermione said softly from her pillow next to Viktor.

Viktor’s head whipped down to see Hermione giving a small smile, her eyes still closed, “Although you may have to carry me there.” She said her eyes fluttering open to look up at him. 

Viktor slid off the bed to kneel next to her, his face close to hers, “How are you feeling Love?” He asked gently, his hand brushing back one of her curls.

Hermione closed her eyes, “Sore……. Pain… but overall…. Overall, I am awake, and I am here.” She carefully reached out to cup his cheek, “I am sorry that you got locked in the ward…... I am sorry you had to see us fight.” She whispered. “Is everyone else ok… is Ginny ok?” She asked in a soft scared voice.

Viktor closed his eyes, his breath coming out in a harsh gasp, “Never again… never…. You will never fight without me.” He breathed out. “And yes… they are all fine… you were hurt the worst…. We slept almost 24 hours... everyone else was at least awake and recovering if not moving on their own last night... and you got all the Death Eaters that came including Grayback and Rabastan… they are all in Azkaban now.” He reassured her.

Hermione rolled over wrapping her arms around his shoulders slowly and carefully, “I promise…... next time I will find a way to let you out.” She brushed her lips across his forhead, “I am so sorry I scared you… that you had to watch me get hurt… but I am so grateful that everyone is safe, and we got all of the Death Eaters.”

Viktor shook his head, “It doesn’t matter… you are here, and you are awake and alive…. but I am going to make good about tying you to my side forever now.” He whispered. “No one will ever get to you again.”

Hermione gave a small giggle, “How will you play in your match then?” She asked pulling back and letting her hand cup his cheek, “and before you tell me no… of course you are playing… you promised me … I have never seen a match remember.”

Viktor sighed, “You are stubborn.” He whispered leaning forward to gently kiss her lips, “If the healers and Alek say you can go…. We will figure it out.” He promised.

“Well, I need to do a scan on her to check it out… so move it Brother.” Alek said tapping Viktor’s back with his wand.

Viktor rolled his eyes, but Hermione gave him a small laugh that warmed his heart, “Fine.” He said standing up and moving to the other side of the bed while Alek shrunk the bad back to its original size.

“Ok Mione… I am going to do a scan… want the rest of the crazies to stay or leave?” He asked pointing behind Viktor to Adrian, Vlad and Mecho.

Hermione shook her head, “I know that they will find out anyway… lets just figure it out.” She said rolling onto her back and hissing at the movement and pain…... her eyes starting to water at the searing ache in her back.

Viktor clenched his jaw as he looked over at Alek who shook his head back, “Just lay flat Mione…. I am going to check you out and then get you potions.” He said.

Hermione reached out and slipped her hand into Viktor’s and nodded. Alek began to scan Hermione starting at her head moving down until he hit her toes and sighed, “Well there is good news and bad news, Mione.” He said with a soft smile.

Viktor’s hand tightened in hers, but Hermione nodded at Alek, “Ok HIT me with the news.” She whispered with a small smile back.

Alek’s eyes narrowed before he snickered, “Funny.” He said noting her sarcastic answer.

“Not funny.” Viktor growled, “Can we not joke about you getting hit or hurt right now.” He said his body tensing up.

Hermione smiled over at Viktor, “Sorry…... to soon, I know.” She looked back over at Alek, “What’s the good news?” She asked.

Alek sat on the side of the bed, “Good news Is that you are going to heal and be ok…. I don’t see anything that will have lasting damage.” He said, “So you are going to be just fine…… eventually.”

Hermione gave a smile and Viktor took a deep breath and felt this heart settle and his hand tightened around Hermione’s in relief… the first true relief he had felt since yesterday.

Hermione gave a small frown, “What’s the bad news.” She asked making Viktor tense up again.

Alek snorted, “Your recovery is starting all over… you are going to be in a ton of pain, and you will have to move slowly.” He paused, “You have a pretty big hole in your back…. I was able to begin to seal it, but you have to take it easy…... you have several deep gashes…. And lacerations that are healing… you have bruises and a few wounds from spells.”

Hermione sighed, “Moving is going to suck.” She said taking a breath, “It always sucks after fights like this…. But it’s worse this time.”

Alek nodded, “Yes it will be…. The no pain potion I gave you made it so you kept fighting even when you should have stopped.” He said, “Plus you were not all the way healed before…... so now you are going to pay for it as you heal.” 

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, “I will be fine… I have been through this before…. And this time I get to recover with family in the comfort of my home.” She said softly, “This time I have Viktor.” She said looking up at him with a smile.

Viktor took a deep breath and gave her a soft smile, leaning over to carefully kiss her forhead, “I am not leaving your side.” He promised.

Hermione smiled up at him, “Do you think you can help me sit up?” She asked softly, “My back is hurting laying here.”

Viktor looked over to Alek who nodded, “Just move her slowly…...I would like to look at the wounds on her back anyway…. So, if you are up for it Hermione, I am going to have you get out of bed and stand… you can lean on Viktor if you need to.” Alek said quietly.

Hermione nodded, “Yes that works because I would like to use the restroom anyway.” She whispered.

Alek nodded looking over at his brother, “Now I am going to ask you to leave…. go wait outside, I will let you know when she is settled back in bed.” They all nodded coming over to kiss Hermione’s forehead one by one until only Mecho was left.

“You are going to give an old man a heart attack.” He whispered his eyes misty.

Hermione frowned, “I am sorry Papa…… I will try to be more careful.” She whispered up at him.

Mecho nodded, his throat working back a swallow of emotions, “Please do my momnye.” He said softly, “I am going to go home for now and let Mama come…. We have been taking turns because we did not want to leave the girls without one of us.”

Hermione nodded looking over to Alek, “Can I go home soon?” She asked.

Alek nodded, “I think so… let us look at your back and then I can tell you more.” He said.

Hermione sighed, “Aright… I just want to see the girls, but I don’t want them to see me here.” She muttered making the boys smile at her.

Alek nodded, “We will figure it out.” He promised.

Hermione turned to Viktor and gave him a bright beaming grin that had him giving her a soft smile back, “I love you.” He whispered leaning down to brush his lips over hers.

Hermione wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him back down when he went to sit up, “I love you too… so very much.” She whispered.

Viktor let his forhead rest on hers and took a deep breath, “You sacred me…. Terrified me… I cannot ever do that again… promise me.” He begged.

Hermione kissed his nose softly, “I promise to never leave you behind or lock you up again… next time I will make sure you are by my side always.” She said.

Viktor nodded, his eyes closed, his forehead still on hers…. Knowing what she was promising was all that she could promise him… and he was grateful for it. He sighed, “Are you ready to sit up.” He asked softly knowing it was going to hurt her.

Hermione nodded, “Yep.” She whispered.

Victor looked up waiting for the door to close behind his father before he stood up, “First I am going to help you sit up on the bed by your shoulders... they seem to have the least amount of damage, then we will turn you and have you lean on me while you stand up.” He said softly.

Hermione took a deep breath nodding, “Ok…... too easy... right.” She whispered.

Alek snorted, “It’s going to hurt period…. But I gave you a light pain potion… unfortunately you need to feel some of the pain, so you do not over do it…. So, I can’t block it all.” He said.

Hermione sighed, “Its ok Alek… I can do this.” She carefully wrapped her arms around Viktor’s neck, “Ready love?” She asked softly.

Viktor gave her a wry smile, “Are you ready?” He asked gently, carefully cupping her shoulders, “I am going to go slow.” He whispered pressing his forhead to hers.

Hermione bit her lip, her entire body tensing at the movement of that pulled at the wounds on her back. As Viktor carefully pulled her into a sitting position, tears began to stream down her face. But not a sound came out of her knowing it would only hurt the boys more. When she finally sitting all the way up, she gasped, taking deep shuddering breaths until she felt the burning pain rippling across her back ease.

“Alek.” She said softly waiting for him to ask her what, before she looked over at him with a small smile, “Your pain free potion you gave me when we got to the stadium….it really …. Really … REALLY works.” She said, “If I had felt even 1/10th of this pain while I was fighting, I would have been done for.”

Alek rolled his eyes but smiled, “Well it was both a blessing and a curse because you were able to fight to survive but…... your wounds are now extensive and deep.” He said.

Hermione took a breath, “Worth it…... now to stand.” She said with a sigh.

Viktor carefully cupped her hips and Alek grasped her legs and they turned to the side of the bed as one with no movement of her body. Hermione had never been more grateful at how strong they were, able to move her like she weighed nothing. When her feet touched the ground, she took a breath, “Ok… now to stand up.” She said with a small groan.

Viktor gave her another soft kiss, “Ready love…” He asked cupping her hips carefully, making sure he was not touching any of her wounds.

Hermione shook her head, “NO… but here I go anyway.” she said setting her hands on his shoulders.

Viktor gave her a light smile, “You got this.” He whispered, “One… two…. Three.” and Hermione almost cried out at the pain, instead biting her lip until the small slit split.

Alek frowned when he saw the sweat break out on her forhead, “Take a breath and just lean on Viktor.” He said moving around to her back, “I want to look at what’s going on… see if I can heal any of it anymore.” He said softly.

Hermione sighed, “Well this is like Deja vu …. I was like this just last week.” She said looking up at Viktor who narrowed his eyes at her.

“Yes, and not again… I swear woman.” He growled. “Got it.” 

Hermione smiled up at him, “I will see what I can do.” She said back kissing the hallow of his throat as he tucked his face into her hair.

After a quiet moment Viktor looked up to see Alek’s jaw clenched as his wand moved over Hermione’s back for a deeper scan. When Viktor went to look down Alek looked up at him and shook his head, “Don’t.” He said softly.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Alek for a moment before he left them fall to Hermione’s bare back and he felt his heart shatter. There was a deep wound where the knife had slid into her upper back, the skin around it red and black gagged edges. No doubt from her moving and fighting while it was still lodge in her. She had two more deep cuts on the side of her ribs and lower back from spells that had hit her.

She was black and blue covered in damage from the abuse she had taken not only yesterday but the two times before that she had been healing still. Viktor closed his eyes and pulled her carefully closer to him, letting her lean against his entire body. She in turn let her lips gave his throat softly and she whispered, “I am ok.” Her arms tightening around his chest.

When Viktor shook his head, tucking his face into her curls, Hermione kissed his neck softly, “I am here with you… loving you…. being loved by you…. I am alive…... I am ok.” She said. 

Viktor took a deep breath kissing her ear, “I love you Mila…. So much…. I love you.” He whispered making Hermione smile softly.

“I know…... almost as much as I love you.” She said with a grin making Viktor chuckle at her.

Alek smiled softly as he applied potion to her small cuts and scrapes, “You two are disgusting.” He said softly making Hermione giggle and Viktor snort.

“One day you will be saying the same things to someone.” Viktor said.

Alek shook his head but smiled, “I hope so.” He whispered, “Now we have to heal these wounds a little bit better…. Especially if you want to go home Mione…. and it is going to hurt.”

Hermione nodded as Viktor sighed, “I think having her sit on my lap like last time will be the best choice.” He said looking down at Hermione who nodded in agreement.

“OK lets get this done.” Alek said.

-/-

An hour later Hermione was still shaking as she had her face tucked into Viktor neck and her hands clenched at his shirt, Viktor was body was tense and his face furious. Alek on the other hand… was pale and sweating, “Well you should feel much better after a nice long nap and some more healing potion.” He said softly going to stand but sawing slightly, “I also need a nap I think.” He said with a small smile that had Hermione grinning shakily back at him.

“Not going to lie…. That hurt much worse then getting the injuries.” She said rubbing her fingers over her mouth for a moment before sighing, “And I know if it sucked for me… it worse for you….” She carefully went to stand off Viktor’s lap, but needed his help to stay up right, his hands holding her hips gently, “Thank you Alek…. I love you.” She said reaching out to pull Alek into a hug.

Alek made sure to keep his hands at the side of her waist as he carefully pulled her close, “I am ok…. I am sorry for hurting you.” He whispered into her hair… his own eyes closed at hurting her.

Hermione pulled back and cupped his cheeks, “What do you mean…. You are the one that keeps putting me back together…. You keep saving my life…. You are my savior… the best brother that a sister can ask for.” She whispered waiting for him to look at her with a smile before she went on, “You are amazing Alek…... thank you.”

Alek smiled at her kissing her nose, “I love you very much Mione… but I would love you more… if you would not make me heal you any more… any time soon… humm?” He said with raised eyebrows.

Hermione giggled as she carefully sat back down at Viktor’s lap, “I will see what I can do…. Between everyone… I think that I should be safe for a while anyway.” She grasped Viktor’s hand softly, “I don’t think he will let me out anywhere anytime soon.” She said looking over her shoulder at Viktor who narrowed his eyes at her and gave a harsh nod making her giggle, “Now can we go home and rest…. please.” She asked. 

Alek nodded, “I will go talk to your healers…… lets get you home to see everyone and get some rest in your bed…... just know though…. I will have to do at least two more healing sessions on the wounds on your back…. I sealed up your arm again… but you have to be careful with that also…. just…. … no fighting…. No moving…. No anything… just rest.” He said pointing at her with a scowl that had Viktor chuckling behind her.

“I will make sure she does what you are saying… I plan on putting her in bubble for a while.” Viktor said his thumbs brushing her sides softy, “She will not leave my side ANY time soon.” He growled darkly.

Hermione shook her head, “You both are too much.” She muttered crossing her arms.

Alek ignored her looking back to Viktor, “Don’t let her move until I get back.” He said truing and walking out the door.

Hermione sighed turing carefully in Viktor’s lap to sit sideways, his hands helping her move, “Are you ok?” She asked softly.

Viktor looked at her face, the bruises running across her cheek, not even his magic had healed. The cuts and scrapes still visible and he shook his head, “No.” He said carefully pulling her deeper into his arms and burring his face into her curls, “I am not.” He said his voice ragged, “I almost lost you…. so many times…. I had to sit there and watch you fight…. Watch you get hurt…. Over and over again…no, Mila I am not ok.” He said his voice breaking.

Hermione felt her own eyes fill with tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “I am here Viktor…. I am here with you and I love you so very much…” She whispered letting him just hold onto her, “I am here because of you…. I know what you did.” She said pulling back to look into his moist eyes, “You know that you could have been hurt or lost if anything had happened to me.” She whispered shaking her head.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at her his own face morphing into a scowl, “Do you think that losing you would have yielded any other result for me…. That you not being here… that losing you would not kill me.” His nostrils flared, “Hermione… how many times do I have to tell you that I have nothing without you… that I am nothing without you… that I would give my last breath to have you keep yours.” Hermione went to speak, and Viktor cut her off sharply, “And you would do the same for me… do not deny it…… you proved it by keeping me and everyone else locked inside that ward…... you would have given your life to protect us… to save us…. You will not tell me I am wrong for doing the same thing.”

Hermione took a moment to search his face and see past the anger to the fear in his eyes and then a deep breath nodding. You are right.” She whispered surprising him, “I am sorry for not understanding before.” She said reaching up to gently kiss his scowling lips, “I guess when I fight…...I think that I am doing the right thing… saving everyone… but the thought of someone being hurt for me… dying because of me…. is one that I cannot even begin to think of…” She shook her head when she watched his eyes narrow at her and gave him a small smile, “and that is not fair of me…. To be so ready to give up everything but expect you not to do the same.”

Viktor nodded sharply, “I was not giving up my life… I was fighting for both of our lives.” He said laying his forhead on hers. “We are one Mila… you and I and we must fight together.”

Hermione nodded, “OK…. So, what I should have said… and what I will say.” She paused reaching up to cup his cheeks “Thank you my love…. For helping me… for loving me.” She whispered placing her lips gently on his, “and I have to do something.”

Viktor pulled back to look her in the eyes, “What?” He asked softly.

Hemione smiled up at him, leaving one hand on his cheek and placing the other on his chest before closing her eyes. She carefully let her magic slowly pore out her hand into his chest and whispered softy, “My magic is your magic, my life is your life, my I be bound to you forever more. There is no end for you, without an end from me.”

Viktor’s breath caught as he felt her magic pour into his body and wrap around his heart. It was like falling home…. Like everything inside him that was cold and dark…... was now illuminated with light and warmth. “Mila.” He whispered letting his forhead fall to hers again, “You did not have to do that.” He whispered but being so thankful that she had, this feeling would live with him the rest of his life… the feeling of her magic filling him, loving him.

Hermione pulled back and smiled at him softly, “Of course I did Viktor…. We are one… you and I and I want you to feel both my love and my magic in your heart always.” She whispered pulling him down for a deep kiss before pulling back and letting her nose brushes his softly, “We are soul mates Viktor…. We are forever…. My magic in now yours and yours is mine…. My love.”

Viktor smiled down at her softly, “Forever in this life and the next… we are bound.”

Hermione kissed his lips gently, “Forever.”

Viktor pulled her close, “and always.”


	37. Chapter 37- Recovery

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the sitting room in front of the fireplace surround by her family once again. She was tucked along Viktor side with Adeline laying asleep on her other side and Bella giggling at their feet with Vlad. 

She looked over at the other couch and watched as Ginny was curled long Alek’s side, Rose and Andrian next to them, Mama and Papa sitting in their chairs. If that was not enough to make her world complete, Harry and Neville were over by the table playing wizards chest and Luna was talking quietly in the corner with Ludmil. Hermione felt more relaxed then she had in weeks surrounded by all the most important people in her life safe and sound. 

“Are you ok?” Viktor murmured softly into her ear, his hand brushing down her curls.

Hermione nodded laying her had on his chest, “I am good…… I am great.” She said closing her eyes. “Everything is perfect for once… I have everyone that I love here, and they are safe… I am not worried about people coming after us anymore since we got the most important ones in Azkaban now.” She tilted her head to look up at Viktor and kissed under his jaw, “I have everything that I need.”

Viktor smiled down at her kissing her forhead, “I feel the same way.” He said softly, “I love you Mila.”

Hermione smiled, “Everything is prefect.” She said looking over to Emma who had walked into the room, “Hello Emma.” She said softly.

Emma smiled, “Hello Lady Mione… I am happy that you are homes safe again.” She said. Emma turned to Viktor, “Your team is asking to come over Master Viktor… what should I tell them?”

Viktor looked down at Hermione, “How are you feeling? Are you up for visitors?” He asked softly.

Hermione nodded, “Of course…. Plus, you are going to go to the Cup tomorrow morning…. I want to see what they are going to do.” Viktor frowned but Hermione shook her head, “You are going…... we all are… I already feel a lot better… and I want to see you win.”

Viktor scowled darkly but nodded over at Emma, “Bring them all in.” He said before looking down at Hermione, “You are still hurt… and weak.” He said cupping the back of her head.

Hermione nodded, “Yes…. I am…. But I am also better then I have been in months…. No in years because I know that it is finally over.” She kissed under his chin again, “Plus I talked to Alek… he is not happy about me traveling but said with help and a port key and rest while you are practicing tomorrow, I should be fine to watch your match on Saturday.”

Viktor shook his head, “Nothing is more important then you… not even a cup Mila….” He said looking her in the eyes, “Nothing.”

Hermione smiled up at him, “Then it’s a good thing that you do not have to choose… I am ready to go and cheer you on while also taking care of myself and I have a room full of people who will make sure that I am being careful and that I am taken care of.” She said, “And at night I will be laying at your side, wrapping my arms around you and holding you tight.”

Viktor sighed but looked up as Georgi and the rest of his team came into the room. Viktor nodded at them as they smiled at Hermione. 

Vlad stood up scooping Bell into his arms, “Come on bug time for bed.” He said making her giggle.

Mecho walked over and carefully pulled Adeline off of Hermione without waking her up, “I will take this little one to bed.” He said leaning down to kiss Hermione s curls, “I will see you in the morning before we leave.” He whispered making Viktor scowl at him.

Hermione smiled trying to sit up but cringing when her back pulled and Viktor shook his head but carefully helped, her sit up, taking care not to touch the areas in her back that were still damaged.

Ana stood up and walked over to kiss Hermione s forhead, “I need to go finish packing for the girls and us…. We leave right after breakfast.” She said grinning when Viktor narrowed his eyes and snarled under his breath, “Oh stop it… you know that you are going to that cup… all of you have worked to hard to get there and you know that Hermione will never let you not go…... and you know that you will never leave her behind… so suck it up my love.” She said leaning down to kiss his forhead, “We will make sure that she takes it easy and is in a bubble.”

Viktor shook his head at his mother, “You are supposed to be on my side…. And we are supposed to be making her rest.” Viktor said his hand resting on Hermione’s hip.

Ana snorted, “Have you met her…... you can’t tell her she cannot do anything…. The only person that is more stubborn then you my child….” She said pulling back and ginning, “Is Hermione.” She said making Hermione smirk up at her, “Emma and I will go pack for you Mione.” She looked at Viktor, “I will also pack for you my darling.” 

Viktor sighed watching her walk out the door after Mecho and Vlad and the girls. He turned to his team, “Sit…. sit.” He said waving a hand, “I am sure you are all here to see if I am planning on coming tomorrow…... evidently my decision has been decided for me and I will be there this weekend.” He growled. 

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes at Viktor, as Andrian stood up, pulling Rose with him, “Yes…… we are also going to pack.” Andrian said with a grin, “Since we are leaving in the morning.”

Viktor’s scowl deepened, “Don’t encourage her.” He said crossing his arms over his chest.

Andrian waked over to kiss Hermione’s curls, “Little sister…. It sounds like Viktor still thinks he has a chance at keeping you home and locked up in your room.” He said chuckling, “How long have you been together again… he should know better than that by now.”

Hermione grinned up at Andrian, “You think that he would learn.” She said glancing over at Viktor who narrowed his eyes at them, “I will see you in the morning before we leave.”

Andrian chuckled and Rose waved giggling as they left the room and Viktor pushed up off the couch, “So you have all just decided that you will move Hermione when she literally got out of the hospital today…. When she should be resting and recovering… we will travel across the continent?” He growled looking over at Alek, “You at least will say something…. Will you tell her that this is crazy?”

Hermione smiled over at Georgi and the other teammates as they took the empty seats around the room. She carefully stood before tucking her leg under her and sitting into the corner of the couch, “Yes Alek… tell me that I need to stay home.” She said 

Alek shook his head smiling, “I did tell you that in an ideal world that you would stay home and sleep and rest and relax….” He paused when Viktor turned to Hermione and pointed smiling, “BUT as long as you are careful and rest between traveling and the match… you shall be just fine.” He said cutting off Viktor’s’ smart remark making him scowl again.

Hermione smiled reaching her hand out to Viktor, “Come here.” She said waiting for him to sit back down next to her, his face still in a deep scowl that his team found amusing.

Hermione smiled over at them before looking at Viktor, rubbing her hand over his arm, “I promise that I will travel carefully and rest as soon as we get there…” She said waiting for him to look her in the eye, “And I promise that if I feel even a little bit tired or overwhelmed, I will ask for help.” She promised, “and I won’t leave your side until you make your way to the field… and then I will be surround by family…. our family.” Reaching the most important part of what Viktor was worried about.

Viktor closed his eyes for a moment, “I don’t want to let you out of my sight.” He whispered cupping her cheek.

Hermione started to lean closer but winced at the movement, when Viktor saw he quickly closed the gap and gently kissed her lips softly, “I just want…... need to know that you are safe.” He whispered.

Hermione nodded, “I will be safe…. I promise.” She whispered to him making him close his eyes and leaning his forhead gently onto hers, “…. I will stay by your side for the rest of our lives.”

Viktor took a deep breath closing his eyes for a moment before pulling back to look her in the eyes, “FINE.” He said, his voice firm, “You will go to my match…... you will rest until the moment we are to start…... and then you will sit in the box on a padded chair surrounded by our family and friends and you will wait for me to catch the snitch and come back to you…. and you will not move or ever be alone…. ever” He said clenching his jaw, “Do I make myself clear?”

Hermione smiled at him gently and nodded, “Perfectly… I will wait for you …I promise.” She said watching Viktor clench his jaw tightly before he took another deep breath and nodding.  
After a moment he looked over at his team, “I will go, and I will play… but you have to help me make sure that she stays safe.” He said.

Georgi nodded, “That is why we are here.” He said, “We wanted to talk to you and to her about joining the order… to watch and guard.” He said looking over Hermione.

Hermione frowned, “I cannot decide to let you join… it must be decided by everyone within the order…” She paused looking over at Viktor, “They have allowed Viktor to join and he will be inducted this weekend when we have more members present… but you would have to ask them to join… if that is your wish.” She said thoughtfully.

Viktor slid his hand into hers and Hermione smiled over at him, “It took Viktor 8 years to get an invitation.” She said, “I am not sure if they would be ok with you joining… plus hopefully we no longer will have to fight… or at least not as much.”

Georgi sighed, “That’s I what I thought, but I had to ask… I do want to talk to you about being in the team stands… we want to combine the families together and add more protection spells… including another ward so everyone will be safe.” He said.

Hermione nodded, “I think that would be a good ideal…. Especially with how weak I am right now… how weak we all are.” She said looking over at Harry and Luna, “Having more people in our area to put up wards and fight would make it safer not only for us but for the families.”

Dimiter smiled over at her, “Thank you… I have been worried... but I know with your protection my family will be safe while we are playing.” He said.

Hermione smiled over at him, “You have a lot of faith in me.” She said softly. “In all of us.”

Dimiter shrugged, “Well if everything the Viktor said was not enough watching you fight yesterday… well I would always feel safer with you there…even weak.” He said with a smirk. 

Hermione laughed as she leaned against Viktor, “Well currently I am not sure how much help I would truly be… but everyone who is meeting us there will be just as strong as I am…. if not more… and they will keep us safe and put-up wards.” She said.

Ludmil smiled, “If they are even half as amazing as you guys are... we know we will be safe.” He paused with a frown, “But I need a promise from all of you…” He looked at Luna who gave him a soft smile, “That you will not lock us up again… that you will let us fight with you… I think that you forget that we went to Durmstrang…. we had more practice then most in dark arts and fighting… we can help you.”

Hermione gave a soft smile, “I know that but….it is hard for us.” She said softly looking over at Luna and Ginny who shook her head, “To let others fight with us…. For us…. We have done this for long…. Fought and protected others for so long.”

Viktor nodded clenching his jaw, “Yes… for too long…. You have been in the front of all of us… in front of the world…” He brushed his hand down her curls, “The 5 of you have been all that stood between life and death of our world…... but no more… now you have me…you have all of us… you have to let us stand by you.”

Hermione smiled leaning over to kiss Viktor’s chin, his beard tickling her lips, “I know… but it is easier said then done… the thought of you being hurt… it hurts more than the thought of being hurt myself.” She said softly.

Viktor snorted making her pull back in surprise, “Welcome to my world… the thought… the sight of you being hurt like physical blows.” He said cupping her cheeks, “So now you will let me… let all of us fight with you… Da.”

Hermione smiled up at him, “Da.” She said gently. 

After a moment she sighed looking over Luna who shrugged and nodded, then she looked over at Ginny and Harry raising an eyebrow. Ginny shook her head no and Harry tilted an eyebrow. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head and Ginny shook her head no…. her eyes looking at Alek quickly before back at Hermione who nodded at her... Neville snorted and waved his hand. Harry nodded as he raised his hand and Luna smiled as she raised her hand.

But Ginny shook her head no sharper and Neville threw a pillow at her. Ginny pointed at Hermione and Hermione rolled her eyes and raised her hand. Ginny sighed and crossed her arms shaking her head harder…. Hermione smiled at Ginny’s snarl and Neville burst out laughing… Harry looked at Neville for a moment before he started laughing also… soon Luna and Hermione joined until Ginny narrowed her eyes at all of them, “Oh fuck off … yea.” She muttered, “I never win when we argue.” She raised her arm and her finger pointing at all of them, “FINE.” She snarled, “But I don’t want to hear it later… and I am tiered of all of you ganging up on me.” She said crossing her arms.

Hermione laughed harder as she held her side and Harry threw his head back snorting when Neville shrugged, and Ginny threw the pillow back at him. Luna shook her head leaning back against Ludmil, “We all decided… that we will not lock you guys up again.” She said softly to the group.

Ludmil looked around the room, “You all had a full conversation without a single word.” He muttered.

Harry nodded, “That is what happens when you spend too much time together.” He said sitting back in his chair grabbing his tea, “It is like sharing one mind at times.”

Hermione snickered leaning against Viktor and pointing at Neville who shook his head and this time it was Ginny who snorted out a laugh, “Bullshit.” Ginny muttered pointing at Luna who shook her head back at Ginny and pointed over at Neville.

“I agree with the girls Neville.” Harry said with a shrug and Neville threw his head up and sighed, “Fine.” Neville muttered rolling his eyes this time, “Although Ginny is the worst.”

“Agree.” Said Hermione, Harry and Luna laughing, and Ginny shook her head.

“I really wonder why I am friends with you all… you are really the worst.” Ginny said with a small smirk and shake of her head.

Harry shrugged back, “Because no one else would be your friend… you are mean.” He said with a grin over his teacup.

Neville snorted with a smile and Luna nodded, Hermione dipped her head down hiding her smile and Ginny burst out laughing, “I really am…. We talked about this…. And my evil powers.” She said.

Harry pointed at her setting his cup down, “Yes… we do keep you around for those evil powers…. Although I am still waiting on my Cauldron cakes and my favorite treacle tarts served warm.” He said his face blank.

Hermione burst out laughing, “YES… and I want my fresh pumpkin juice.” She said making Viktor burst out laughing remembering the conversation from the picnic.

Ginny shrugged and smirked, “I bet I could still easily get Viktor to skip the cup… I would not even have to try.” She said wiggling her eyebrows at Viktor.

Viktor shook his head, grinning over at her, “I hate that you are right,” He said his hand rubbing up and down Hermione’s arm.

Hermione shook her head at him, “To bad that I will not let you miss it.” She said looking over at Viktor’s team who was looking around confused, “But now that we have confused your team… maybe we should let them in the conversation.”

Harry nodded, “We have all….” He paused looking over at Ginny who nodded back rolling her eyes, “Agreed that in the future we will not lock you up and we will let you fight with us… however.” He said when Ginny pointed at him, “We will be putting in place wards and protect spells on both you and your families… and if we should ever have to fight together… you all agree that you will listen to what ever we tell you to do.”

Georgi frowned, “You got all of that from a few sentences between all of you?” He asked eyebrows raised.

Harry smirked, “I told you we are of one mind… that is why we are able to fight the way that we do… and why it is important that you always listen to us… we always have a plan and thinking 5 steps ahead.” He said.

Georgi nodded, “I agree to that.” He said softly. One by one the rest of the team nodded in agreement until Viktor shook his head no. This time it was Hermione that narrowed his eyes and shook her head at him. Viktor raised an eyebrow and his hand clenched at her shoulder and Hermione nodded and Viktor shook his head at her and she raised her eyebrow. Viktor smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed before finally nodding at him. Viktor kissed her forhead, “Side by side…I will listen to what you are telling me to do but never walk away.” He promised.

Hermione kissed the side of his mouth and nodded, “Agree.”

The room laughed as Hermione and Viktor had their own silent conversation before Ginny smiled evilly over at Harry who rolled his eyes but nodded. She made her face blank and turned to Viktor, her hand waving slowly over her lap in gentle circles, her magic seeping across the room, “You know though…” She said getting his attention, “I really am worried about Mione ….” She paused her eyes widening slightly and waited for a moment like she was thinking, “I just know how much she pushes and pushes… and she won’t tell us when she is hurting…. The last time this happened she fell unconscious for days.”

Viktor felt his heart stutter and frowned eyes looking down at Hermione who rolled her eyes, “Viktor do not fall for her crap.” Hermione said pointing over at Ginny who shook her head and frowned softly, “NO…. Minnie… we all talked about it and we know that you are not ok right now and the last time you did not wake up for almost a week… it was terrifying… I…. we are just worried that you are pushing yourself to hard… you rushed out of the hospital according to Alek… and now you want to travel tomorrow.” Ginny bit her lip, her voice soft and conspiring, her hand still moving, “Maybe you should just stay home and wait for Viktor here…. I will stay with you…. we all will.” She promised eyes begging her.

Viktor pulled back looking over to Alek who was looking at them with wide eyes, “Was she not ready to come home?” He asked, his voice tight. He looked back down at Hermione, “I think Ginny is right… you should stay.” He said voice worried.

Ginny looked over at Luna and Ludmil, shaking her head, “I think that you should stay home also Luna…. The spells that got you…… well you know what the doctor said.” She reaching out with her other hand to place it on Luna’s leg. “If you are not careful you can cause long and lasting damage.”

Luna rolled her eyes but Ludmil frowned puling back to look down at her, “I think Ginny is right and you should stay here too.” He said, his heart clenching in fear.

Viktor nodded at Ludmil, “Yes… the girls will stay here.” He said his voice firm.

Neville looked to Harry who ducked his head into his teacup and Neville turned to look out the window, his shoulders shaking, while Hermione snorted, “I am not staying here.” She muttered.

Ginny nodded, eyes wide looking at Viktor, “I know….. that is why I think it might be a good ideal for Viktor to stay with you…. I know you and you will sneak off and try and go anyway… and then you could be attacked along the way… and you are already so weak.” She muttered shaking her head, her hand still moving, “You are so stubborn, and you never listen to anything that we say…I am really worried about you and Luna…... Luna too… she will leave.” She said looking over at Ludmil with wide eyes that held a soft misting water.

Ludmil frowned, “Maybe I should stay and help take care of you.” He said to Luna who tilted her head, looking over at Hermione who snorted.

Viktor looked over at his coach, “I think that I have to stay home… I need to take care of Mila.” He said voice unsure. “I can’t risk her getting hurt or trying to leave on her own.”

Hermione looked around to see his teammates looking back and forth between Ludmil and Viktor and Ginny in confusion, her spell and words not effecting them in the same way… and snorted. Hermione shook her head and looked at Viktor, “I am not staying home … and neither are you.” She said firmly.

Viktor shook his head, “You don’t control me, and you are the most important thing to me…. You will stay home, and I will stay to watch over you and make sure that you are safe and healing.” He said scowling.

Ludmil nodded, “I agree with Viktor… I am staying to watch over Luna and make sure she is recovering and safe.” He said, his eyes narrowed. Georgi and the entire team were shaking their heads at the thought of going to the cup without a seeker or keeper but could not tell them to leave the girls behind.

Harry finally could not handle it anymore and burst out laughing with Neville quickly joining him. Luna shook her head smirking and Hermione picked up a pillow and threw it at Ginny, hitting her in the face, “OK …. stop it now.” She said her own voice ending in a laugh. 

Ginny stopped moving her hands and sat back with a smirk, “And that is how to get what you want.” She said picking up her teacup watching as Ludmil and Viktor shook their heads in confusion as the magic started to clear.

Georgi held his hand out, “OK….. what was that?” He asked as Viktor scowled over at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged, “Viktor and I once had a talk about my powers of persuasion.” She said.

Viktor scowled at Ginny, “She amplified my fears and if I am right my protectiveness over Hermione.” He growled, “Until all I could think about was keeping her safe… then she fed me the right words until all I could think about was staying and watching over Hermione.”

Ludmil nodded, rubbing his temple, “I did not like that feeling.” He muttered, “It was almost as bad as yesterday at the field… maybe worse.”

Ginny shrugged, “That little power has come in handy for us in the past.” She said grinning over at Hermione she smiled back shaking her head.

“Yes, it hs.” Hermione said, “But I am going tomorrow Viktor… and so are you.” She said holding her hand over his chest, letting her own magic seep out into his chest. She gave him a soft smile when she saw his shoulders relax down and he finally took a deep breath.

Viktor cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss, “Thank you.” He said after a moment resting his forhead on hers, “I did not like that feeling.”

Hermione grinned up at him, “She is good though” She said making him pull back and scowl over at Ginny again.

Ginny snickered into her tea as the boys now looked at Ginny with fear in their eyes, “What can you get people to do?” Nik asked.

Ginny smiled darkly, “So far I have gotten almost everything I have tried for… I have even gotten people to let us go when they captured us.” She said, “It has only failed once… and I think that was because they held no fear or worry inside them.” She said with a small shrug.

Nik shook his head, “Gods help your future husband.” He muttered, “You will always get your way.”

Alek took a deep breath, “I think I might be fucked.” He said looking over at Hermione who burst out laughing.

Hermione shrugged and grinned over at Alek, “I told you that I was a better choice.” She said making Alek burst out laughing. “but I don’t look so crazy now…. Or stubborn… or wild.”

Alek grinned wrapping his arm around Ginny’s shoulder, “Crazy is often worth it.” He said making the room burst out laughing. “At least life will never be boring.”

Hermione smiled over at Alek and Ginny who was now blushing and nodded, “Life with us will never be boring.” She said.

Harry sat forward holing up his tea, “To life never being boring.” He said, his eyes bright, his smile full.

The rest of the room smiled back at him and nodded, “To life never being boring.” They all called back.

Hermione looked around the room stopping at Viktor and smiled, “And to the best team… winning the cup this weekend.” She called out watching the light shine from Viktor’s eyes.

“To winning the cup.” The room yelled.

“To loving you the rest of my life.” Viktor whispered down to her.

“To loving you the rest of eternity.” She whispered back making Viktor nodded and lean down and kiss her gently.

“To forever.”


	38. Chapter 38 - Safe and Loved Again

Viktor carried Hermione up the stairs into the bedroom gently laying her on the bed leaning down to kiss her curls. She had fallen asleep earlier against him while the team still talked about the plan for the spectators box and travel this weekend. 

Viktor could still remember his arm wrapped around her shoulders, his hand brushing up and down her side. He laid his chin on her curls smiling softly when Hermione’s weight had gotten heavier against him. He pulled her closer, her head resting against his chest tilting up, so her lips brushed his neck, her arm tucked around his waist and he felt that amazing peace fill his soul again when she felt her breath brush his neck…. Knowing she was alive and ok…. Her with him… safe and loved.

Viktor kissed her forhead gently closing his eyes and breathing her wildflower and parchment scent in, his hand curling into her hair. She was his and she was in his arms safe… there was nothing more that he could ask…... except all of his family and teammates were here with him and everything was prefect in his world.

Viktor looked up at his coach when he sat on the coffee table on front of them, “She is sleeping again.’ Georgi said softly looking at the light bruising still across her face and shook his head carefully. “She is going to keep you on your toes.” He said softly.

Viktor shrugged lightly, his hand back to brushing Hermione’s curls again, and he gave his coach a small smirk, “She always has but that was part of her appeal to me from the moment that I met her…” Viktor said, “She pushed me…. Did not just fawn over me…. Made me feel like I was special because of what was inside me…... not what I came from or what I achieved ….” He paused for a moment kissing her hair again, “She is a fighter…and she is stubborn and wild and….” He took a deep breath, “She is everything that makes my heart sing…. she means more to me than anything in this world…even quidditch.” He finished softly looking back at Georgi his eyes full of meaning.

Georgi nodded in understanding, “Quidditch is most important thing to me in this world…. You boys are the most important thing in this world…...” He paused looking into Viktor’s eyes, “After my wife.” He said lightly, “So I understand….” He smiled looking down at Hermione, “And just like my wife… Mione knows how to balance your love of her with your balance of quidditch…. She does not make you choose.”

Viktor gave a small smile, “She certainly will not let me stay at home and do nothing…... or stay home and worry about her.” He said shaking his head.

Georgi smirked, “And we will all watch out for her… and for you.” He said, “That is what teams are for…... family is for……... when you bring her tomorrow, she will be with friends and family… watching her… loving her.”

Viktor sighed, “Fine…... I will go.” He muttered closing his eyes and laying his chin on her curls again.

Georgi raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were already going.” He replied.

Viktor smirked looking up, “I was…. I am … I might have tried to convince her to stay.” He said, “But I know that she would have never let me.” He muttered shaking his head, “Not really… now I will go… I will not stress so much when I know she will be ok…... and I will help us win.”

Georgi smirked and shook his head, “I knew you were… but I also knew she would not let you.” He said standing up “She is stronger then she looks Viktor… let her tell you what she can do or not do…. Let her lead once in a while.” He said rubbing his hands together, “And now the rest of us are all going to go home and rest….” He looked around the room at the team, “We need to get some sleep…so let’s go…...” He looked back at Viktor, “We will leave the stadium at 10 tomorrow… so be there at 9:45 ready to go.”

Viktor gave a small nod watching as his coach gathered the rest of the team members and herd them to the door. He gave small smiles and nods when they all waved goodbye as they left the room. Viktor looked over at Ginny, Luna, Neville and Harry, “Are you guys ok to travel with my parents in the morning?” He asked softly.

Harry nodded, “We are going early to the hotel to set up protection spells before you get there…. You will travel with the guys and everything will be ready to go when you get there.” He said.

Ginny smiled, “I am traveling with Alek and we will set up Minnie’s medicine make sure she can rest as soon she gets there.” She said.

Viktor nodded, “The Italian team agreed to move the match to Sunday instead of Saturday to give us time to rest and recover…... So…. tomorrow is just travel and a press conference with both teams…. Saturday is a light practice and the match is Sunday now.” He said.

Alek gave a nod, “Prefect…. That will give her more time to heal and you time to get your mind in the game.” He said.

Viktor snorted, “I will always worry about her…... but I will feel better if I know she is better.” He said.

Alek smiled, “She is already better…. Just give her a few days and she will be moving like new….” He paused and frowned, “It was harder when she got here because she had the reminisce of the curse in her body…. The curse blocked my magic and the healing…. This time she was injured but not cursed…. The recovery will be faster.”

Viktor smiled, “Thank you Alek…. For healing her last time… for taking care of her the last few weeks… for taking care of me.” He said softly, “And for making sure that she is going to be ok now.”

Alek rolled his eyes, “I have told you more than once that I don’t do it for you…. you are just a happy side effect… I do it for my sister.” He said with a smirk.

Viktor smiled softy, “And I will say it again... thank you anyway.” He said.

Alek nodded, “You are welcome.” He said, “Now I am going to go pack and get the potions that I want to take her ready…. The potions that they all need to take for the next few days.” He said pulling on Ginny’s hair as he stood up. ‘Want to come help me set up the potions?” he asked her.

Ginny nodded, “Yes…. I know what we all need… I normally take care of all of our potions when we are recovering…. So, it is nice that you are doing it all now.” She said following him out of the room.

Harry snorted, “She just passed off that duty.” He said to Neville and Luna who smiled and nodded at him.

Viktor shook his head, “You all disagree so much.” He said shaking his head, “Now I am going to bed.” Carefully pulling Hermione up into his arms.

Neville chuckled, “That is what families do… you should know that… you have 3 brothers.” He said. “We disagree… argue…. We love each other.”

Viktor smirked, “I do not fight with my brothers…. They just do what I tell them.” He said making the boys laugh as he walked out of the room.

Viktor carefully walked up the stairs and down the hall into their room, putting her down on the bed gently. He reached down to pull Hermione’s shoes off before walking to sit on the side of the bed by her hip, “Love…... I want to take off your sweater and your dress.” He said softly cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing back and forth.

Hermione groaned, shaking her head, “But I don’t wanna get up.” She mumbled with her eyes closed.

Viktor gave a small chuckle, “You don’t have to.” He said pulling her to sit up carefully, “I will help you.” He said letting her head rest against his shoulder, carefully pulling her arms out of her sweater.

Hermione smiled into his shoulder as his hands skimmed her back unzipping her dress. When he gently pulled her dress up and over her head Hermione’s hands slid around his waist, her fingers brushing his abs.

Viktor paused raising an eyebrow when her fingers started to play with his belt, “My love…... what are you doing?” He asked, his fingers brushing her back.

Hermione grinned pushing her face into his neck and letting her lips brush his collar bone making Viktor groan, his hands griping her hips for a moment. Viktor shook his head, “You are resting.” He said reaching up to unclasp her bra carefully taking it off, “Sleep only…. while I shower”

Hermione groaned, “But I don’t wanna sleep… I slept allllll day.” She whined, pulling back to look at him with a small smirk, “I want to play.”

Viktor’s eyebrow shot up, “You want to play?” He asked, his hand reaching up his thumb brushing her nipple making her give small arch that made her flinch. “See no playing…. While you are in pain.” He said pulling his hand away.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, “You are a cheater…... You did that on purpose.” She said her fingers going to the buttons of his shirt pulling them open, “And I won’t let you be the boss of me.” She slid her fingers across his chest, her fingers pulling on his nipple making him jerk and groan. Hermione smirked “See I can make you jump too.” She murmured biting her lip.

Viktor scowled grabbing her hands in his and shook his head, “No woman…. You need sleep and to rest your body.” He said eyes narrowed. “And I don’t flinch when I jump…...you do, and I will not hurt you……... in anyway.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes back for a moment and then grinned, “OK.” She said pulling back to lay on the bed making Viktor narrow his eyes at her. “You should go shower.” She slowly ran her hands down her stomach, “I can take care of myself.” She whispered her fingers brushing the top of her knickers.

Viktor’s eyes dilated as her hands slid over her skin, “Fuck…. Mila.” He muttered, his hands clenching on the top of his legs.

Hermione gave a small smirk as her fingers dipped under the band and Viktor’s breath came out in a sharp gasp. “Viktor… my love…. I thought you were going to shower?” She asked eyes bright.

Viktor did not say anything, just watched her fingers move carefully, taking in the way her eyes sild to half mast and her lips parted gently as a small wisp of air came rushing out.

Hermione pulled up the leg that was not by his hip and arched slowly and Viktor jerked… his hand finally moving in a flash to grip her thigh closest to him, “Mila….” He groaned out his hand not moving as he took in the movement of her fingers, “You need to rest.” He ground out.

Hermione nodded slowly, her fingers still moving under the fabric, “Yes…I need to relax and rest…. Both body and mind.” She whispered, her eyes closing, “I would do that better with you.”

Viktor closed his eyes and bit his lip, “Mila…... You are recovering…… you need to relax your body.” He whispered under his breath, his eyes sliding half open to watch as one of her hands glide up her ribs and rolled her nipple making her gasp, “Mila…...’ His eyes shot all the way open at her soft whispered begging of his name and his breath coming out sharply. 

Hermione pulled back the leg along his thigh and slid it back and forth by his hip, “Viktor…………...” She begged, “Help me.” Her fingers still moving…. Rubbing… pinching making Viktor’s body tighten painfully.

Viktor closed his eyes for a moment before his hand skimmed her thigh to the tops of her kickers to slowly pull them down her legs over her pointed toes. “Mila…. So, fucking beautiful.” He mumbled under his breath, his eyes drinking her in.

Hermione gasped as his fingers brushed up her legs, “Please Viktor… please.” She whispered, “Touch me.”

Viktor looked up to her face and scowled, “You don’t listen.” He said sliding to his knees on the floor next to the bed, and slowly rotated her so her legs fell off the bed to the floor on either side of his body, “You are supposed to rest.” He said letting lips slide up her thigh making sure to place a hand on her stomach to hold her hips down, “So do not move.” He said before diving in making her gasp for air.

Hermione’s hands slid into his hair as his tongue rolled over her and her breath caught, “Vik….” She begged, “Viktor…...”

Viktor gave a small smile at her breathless begging pushing her higher and higher…... his tongue rolling… his teeth nibbling…. His fingers gliding and pushing until she screamed her nails digging into his scalp, her fingers pulling his hair sharply.

Viktor looked up over her stomach into her eyes, his beard glistening in the candlelight, one of his hands on her lower stomach still holding her down…... his fingers still buried deep inside her and growled at the look in her eyes. Hermione gave small smirk as she pulled him by his hair until he carefully rose to crawl over her placing a knee on each side of her, caging her in, his elbows next to her face as he gently placed his lips on hers, “Mila.” He murmured aching and hard, “So fucking beautiful.”

Hermione pulled on his chest until he carefully settled some of his weight on her, “I love you.” She said, her hands running down his back, “I love you so much.”

Viktor pushed his forhead onto hers, “I love you more.” He said sliding one knee between her legs and pushing his hips into hers. 

Hermione reached up and cupped his cheeks brushing her nose against his, “Love me.” She begged, “Gently if you must… but love me…. Fill me up.”

Viktor closed his eyes and clenched his jaw “Yes.” He said pulling away and standing up to rip his shirt off and tear at the button and zipper of his pants until he stood over her naked, “You will tell me if I am hurting you.’ He demanded helping her back up on the bed, her head hitting her pillow before crawling back over her, “You will not let me give you any pain.” He said his accent thick in his own aching pain.

Hermione nodded and Viktor kissed her deeply for a moment, his tongue tracing her lips as his hand cupped her cheek demanding entrance. When she opened for him, he groaned deep in his throat sliding his tongue across hers…. Feeling her fingers slide over his chest down his abs and when he could no longer breath he pulled back and started to gently roll her to her side, “Roll.” He whispered pulling her back against his chest, his arm sliding under her head, “I will move slowly and hold you tightly.” He slid his body against her back letting her feel every hard plane and when she went to arch back, he gripped her hip, “Don’t move.” He demanded, “You will hurt your back if you move… I will move for you.”

Hermione trembled as her head nodded on his bicep and she clenched his arm that wrapped under her head around her shoulder anchoring her to him. She felt him from her head to her toes, as his other arm wrapped around her waist to hold her tight against him. “Don’t move…. promise.” He whispered into he ear, “If you move… I stop moving.”

Hermione nodded eyes clenched closed…. Body vibrating…... her head falling back to his chest as his hand reached for her thigh, moving it up as his knee slid forward between her legs. “Feel me…... everywhere…. Feel me seep into you.” He said pushing forward and sliding home inside her, making her gasp…... her nails dig into his arm. His hand slid down to brush her nipple making her gasp.

“Please Viktor.” She moaned trying to move, but his arm held her tight against him, “Please move.” She begged.

Viktor smiled into her neck, his lips brushing her skin making goose bumps, “NO… I told you… you stay still, and I will move.” He said jerking his hips forward making her give a startled pant. “You just take me.” He murmured under her ear, “You just feel me.”

Hermione reached in front of her grabbing the sheets, “VIKTOR.” She panted out, “I need you to fill me.”

Viktor bit her shoulder hard as his hips rolled, “Like this?” He asked making her jerk her head as her hands clawed at the arm he had wrapped under her head and around her shoulders to hold her still. “Or like this?” He asked his lips brushing her ear as his other hand reached between her legs as his hips rolled forward again.

Hermione gave a startled scream as Viktor filled her, “Or maybe…….” He asked pulling her thigh back over his leg as he carefully rolled her more forward to lay on her stomach, making sure not to put any weight on her back and pushed forward sharply making sure she did not move at all. “Like this.” He said biting her hard on the junction of her neck and shoulder and he slammed forward again.

Hermione clenched at the sheet as Viktor moved over her, his hand sliding between the bed and her hips to slide his fingers over her, “Cum for me Mila…. Cum hard…” He whispered into her ear, his breath hot, his eyes clenched as he held off waiting for her. “I need to feel you clenching me… I need to know the pleasure I bring you.”

When he tipped her over the edge, she clenched the sheets gasping for air biting her lip hard enough to draw blood and Viktor followed her a few thrusts later laying his head on her shoulder, his chest still not touching her back, his hips tight against hers. “FUCK, Mila.” He panted out “You will drive me to drink with your stubbornness.” 

Hermione snorted still trying to get in deep breaths, “Tell me that you did not love it…. That you do not feel better in me… surrounding me… knowing I am safe and whole.’ She whispered turning her head to the side so he could rest his forhead on her cheek, “Tell me that you did not love every second of that.”

Viktor shook his head, “I don’t want to hurt you.” He whispered pulling back slightly. 

Hermione smiled, her eyes closed in contentment, “I promise Viktor…... that you did not hurt me… I felt no pain …. only pleasure and love.” She murmured to him as she started to fall asleep.

Viktor kissed her shoulder pulling away and hissing as the cold air hit him, “Me also Love.” He said rolling to his side and gently pulled her back into his arms. “Sleep now and we will get up early to pack and leave.” He whispered sliding his hand over her side smiling when she shivered.

Hermione did not even respond only reached out to grab his hand, sliding it around her stomach as he slid in tighter behind her using magic to pull the sheets over them. Viktor kissed her shoulder before tucking his face into her curls and falling into dreams behind her.

Hermione woke the next morning alone in bed, the sun hitting her face and she groaned. She was sore…. Not as sore as she had been last week but still sore, her back aching. She closed her eyes rolling over to Viktor’s side of the bed pulling the sheet over her head.

“Oh no sleepy head.” Viktor said pulling her sheet down, “You wanted to go on this trip… so now you get up.” He said with a grin sitting on the side of the bed.

Hermione moaned covering her eyes, “I hurt, and I am tired…. More sleep then then we go.” She mumbled.

Viktor frowned, “I have a potion for pain…. And you slept almost 11 hours…. We went to bed at 10 last night and it is almost 9 now.” He paused pushing back her curls, “If it is too much we can stay home.”

Hermione opened her eyes then narrow them at him, “Nice try.” She muttered shoving her covers the rest of the way off and holding her hands out, “Help me up…feed me and give me potions.” She said.

Viktor grinned at her, “Between Emma and Momma you are all packed…. They left you out an outfit to wear.” He said helping her sit up, “They all left this morning already to go to the hotel to set up the rooms and place the wards.” He held out a potion for her to take, “Alek said this will help with travel…... we will go to the stadium with the team and then take a port key to the hotel…we are all staying in the same place.”

Hermione nodded slowly standing up and stretching and Viktor’s eyes dilated taking in her naked body. Hermione grinned at him, “I don’t think we have time.” She said walking into the bathroom.

Viktor groaned adjusting his pants, “We don’t.” He said grabbing her clothes and following her, “We have to leave…... they took the girls with, so it is just us here…. The girls were going to go play at the pool with Mama, Ginny and Neville…. They are meeting Fleur and Bill there.”

Hermione grinned from the shower, “The girls are going to be spoiled rotten.” She said laughing.

Viktor smirked as he leaned on the counter, “Fleur and Bill each agreed to stick close to Adeline and Bella this weekend…... add in our family and the rest of yours…and you are right.” He said. “But at least we know they will be protected.”

Hermione nodded stepping out as Viktor came forward with a towel wrapping her in it, “When you are not with me…... Fred, Andrian and Vlad will be with you…. always.” He said squatting down slightly to look in her eyes, “Promise me this.” He asked softly.

Hermione paused looking at the fear in his face and nodded, “I can do that…...” She said cupping his cheek and kissing him softly, “You or Fred, Vlad and Andrian.” 

Viktor nodded back kissing her nose, “OK… once you are all the way better and we are not in foreign country surround by thousands of crazy fans… I will calm down.” He said.

Hermione snorted pulling back, “No you won’t.” She said brushing her hair out, “but I understand why.” She said softly, “I promise I will be carful…” She paused looking at him again, “I promise I will stick by your side…. Or the others.”

Viktor nodded sharply, “Ok then.” He said standing straight up, “I will get your breakfast and tea, so we can go.” He said turing away before he changed his mind about going at all. “Hurry up woman.” He called out making her laugh.

30 minutes later they were walking onto the stadium field and Hermione stopped for a moment looking at the grounds, “They are so prefect looking.” She whispered seeing nothing of the destruction that was there a few days ago, “It is like it never happened.”

Viktor frowned but Ludmil walked up, “Coach had them cleaned right away.” He said, “He said we need to let the destruction and fighting go… he had the field cleaned and purified.”

Hermione gave a small smile, “That sounds like it was a great ideal.” She said sliding her hand into Viktor’s, “Are you ready to go?” She asked with big smile.

Viktor paused taking her in… the pale blue dress that hugged her curves and blew gently in the wind…... her wild curls cascading down her back, the sun bouncing off of them, so they shined like a beacon…… to her wide smile and the glint in her eye… in that moment he saw past the bruises and cuts and pain…... to the excitement in her eyes and he nodded smiling gently, “Yes Mila…. lets go.” He said pulling her close.

He watched as his teammates gathered around them, making sure to place her in the middle of all of them… to protect her…. and him…. And Viktor pulled her close to his body to hold her tight. He felt his heart settle when her arms wrapped around his waist as she hugged him tighter.

“Are you ready to go kick some ass?” She whispered to him, as the team all began to reach out to hold onto the small old music box.

Viktor looked down at her in his arms and smiled, “I am ready to go kick ass.” He whispered back.

Hermione grinned up at him, “Are you ready to win” She asked eyes bright.

And before he could answer the entire team cheered and yelled, “Yes we are ready to win.” And then they were gone in a blink of laughter, smiles and cheering.


	39. You again

Viktor wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulders trying to guide her over to the elevator to take her upstairs to their suite. When they landed in the hotel Georgi told the team they had to rush downstairs to a get to the press conference and Viktor refused to let her go by herself. 

Hermione was shaking her head, “You have to go with your team.” She said with a smile up at Viktor who was scowling at her, “I can get to our suite… I know what floor and the number…. Go to the conference.” She said trying to push him to follow his team.

Viktor and Hermione turned when Nik called out, “See you later little Krum.” Grinning and waving at Hermione, “See you later too, Hermione.” As he walked away making Hermione giggle and Viktor’s scowl deepen.

Viktor looked down at Hermione tucking his hand at her hips, “Let’s go.” He said as he walked her over to the lifts.

Hermione rolled her eyes following him to stop at the lift doors, “You have to go… you are going to be late.” She said shaking her head, “I can take the life upstairs…. I will go straight to the room and send you a Patronus when I get there.” She said grinning at his sharp shake of his head. 

Viktor scowled and crossed his arms looking down at her, “You literally just promised me an hour ago that you would not leave my side unless you were with Fred, Andrian or Vlad… and now you are trying to run off…... when they are not here.” He snarled, eyes flashing.

Hermione laughed laying her hands over his crossed arms, “No you silly man… I am trying not to be the reason you are late…... especially to a press conference…… again…Andrian told me you were late last week.” She said, “Plus I PROMISE to go straight to our room, and I was going to take a nap while I wait for you… I know that tonight we are supposed to have a team dinner.”

Viktor shook his head, “Being late is fine over you being alone.” He said.

Hermione shook her head, “Viktor… please… your team is counting on you to be there…...” she pulled him down and he went willingly so she did not have to pull on her back and she gently kissed his lips, “I will be fine. I promise…. And I will go straight to our room… and go straight to bed.” She said “… you are putting me in the lift…. And I am going straight to our floor… not even I can get in trouble that fast.”

Viktor clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment, he knew his coach was ok with him being late to take Hermione… he also knew that Hermione was going to feel bad if he was late.

He sighed rubbing his forhead and he gave a sharp nod, “Fine… you get straight in lift…. And as soon as you step in room you send Patronus to me… if I don’t get one in 5 minutes then I come after you.” He said, his hands reaching out to cup her elbows, “I need to know you are safe with family.”

Hermione kissed his chin, his beard tickling her lips, “I will wait in bed for you…. I will be all snuggly and warm before you even sit down in your press conference.” She said.

Viktor sighed pulling her in gently for a tight hug around his shoulders, “You stress me out.” He said softly.

Hermione giggled “I don’t stress you out... you needing complete control and when you don’t get it…it freaks you out.” She said watching the lift slide open, “But you have to learn to let go.” She said taking a step back into the lift. 

Viktor shook his head, “Right away.” He said clenching his jaw. “Promise me.”

Hermione smiled, “I will…. Now go.” She said pointing to the team across the room, “They are waiting for you.”

Viktor’s hand shot out to hold the door open when it went to slide closed, “Promise me.” He said scowling.

Hermione grinned, “I promise….” She said, “Now go.” She said waving her hands at him.

Viktor growled under his breath and let the door go freezing when Hermione yelled out, “I love you.” As the doors closed and he snarled when he couldn’t respond back. Viktor closed his eyes for a moment not leaving from in front of the doors until Ludmil called out “Let’s go Krum.” 

Viktor clenched his jaw turning and stalking to his team who were all smirking at him.

Kiril laughed, “We told you to take her upstairs.” He said turing and walking down the hall, the rest of the team following. “Why didn’t you?”

Viktor’s nostrils flared as he stalked behind Kiril, “Because I know her…and even though all of you would be ok with me being late… she would have felt bad about it.” He said, “I did not want her to feel bad.” He snarled.

Ludmil chucked, “She is pretty amazing… always thinking of others…” He said waking through to door to the press conference, “Even when it drives you crazy.”

Viktor sighed, “You are right.” He said taking a seat at the table, “Why has she not sent me a message yet?” He scowled looking at the door.

Nik laughed, “It has been 2 minutes.” He said sitting down next o Viktor.

Viktor gave him a feral smile, “Then she has 3 minutes before I leave to go find her.” He said making his team laugh before he turned to start answering questions.

/-/

Hermione smiled as she leaned against the back of the lift wall as it moved up the floors. She was tired already and had only been up a few hours, she as not lying when she said she was going to go to bed and take a nap.

When the doors slid open on the top floor…she walked out going down hall to the suite when she heard her name being called out.

“Minnie.” Hermione froze, fear coursing through her body at the soft masculine tone. Her hand frozen on the door handle. “Please wait.”

Hermione turned not letting go of the handle, clenching it so tight her knuckles were white. She had closed her eyes, hoping that if she waited long enough… if she willed it hard enough…. the voice would go away. But instead, she heard it again, “I need to talk to you.”

Hermione slowly slid her eyes open to see Ron standing at the end of the hall, “No.” She whispered, the fear rolling through her in a way that not even battle could create. 

Ron started walking towards her and she pulled back so her back was pushed against the door, “Stop.” She whispered, feeling the sharp pain of her wounds being abused on the hard wood, “Stop.”

Ron kept walking and Hermione turned banging on the door, pushing and pulling until it flung open and she stumbled in, turning and slamming the door closed, her breath heaving as the fear rolled through her. How could she battle death eaters… battle Rabastan…. But one look at Ron and she had frozen in fear.

“Mione?” She heard whispered…. a hand placed on her shoulder making her flinch, “Mione… what is it.”

Hermione just shook her head, her hand moving to lock the door, placing another ward on it before stumbling back falling to the ground and pushing away.

Alek carefully kneeled next to her, “Hermione… look at me.” He said softly.

Hermione shook her head, her hands clenching, and Alek frowned, “Please look at me.” He begged.

Hermione closed her eyes, her hands shaking as she reached out to Alek, “Please.” She whispered

Alek looked up to Andrian and Vlad who were staring down at her, fear in their eyes. Vlad looked to the door and back to Hermione. He walked over… reaching to open the door and Hermione shook her head, “NO.” She yelled slamming her magic out to keep the door shut, “Please.”

Vlad froze nodding at her, “Ok.” He promised.

Hermione closed her eyes, “I just need a moment…... I just need a second.” She whispered.

Alek nodded cupping the back of her neck, his thumb brushing back and forth hoping to ground her, “Ok… deep breaths… you are ok... I am here and Vlad and Andrian are here” He whispered. “You are safe.” 

After a few moments Hermione took a deep breath, looking up at Alek, “I am ok… I promise… just… I needed a second.” She whispered to him taking a deep breath, “I am ok.”

Alek nodded, carefully pulling her up off the floor, “I am ok… I promise.” She said with a small smile, pushing her curls back, “I just... a lot has been happening… I need you to promise me something.” She said reaching out, “You cannot tell Viktor I that I had a panic attack… he will only worry about me even more and he has his game in two days.” She said.

Alek frowned and Hermione shook her head, “Please…... I don’t want to distract him…. after the game I will talk to him…. I will just stick close to all of you for now.” She promised, “That will help.”

Andrian frowned pulling her into a hug, “You know its ok to not be ok sometimes.” He said, “Just ask us for help.”

Hermione nodded, “I will I promise.’ She said wrapping her arms around his waist, “Even I if hate asking for help.” She said with a small smile starting to feel the fear roll away. She pulled back, “I need to let Viktor know that I am in the room safe and sound.” She said softly   
“and then I think that I am going to take a nap.”

Andrian nodded squeezing her hand softly before letting her go, watching as she sent Viktor her Patronus promising she was safe in the room and going to lay down. Alek pointed out her bedroom, watching as she gave them a tired smile before walking into the room and closing the door softly, her body still tense.

Vlad look at the closed door and frowned before turning back to the hall and pulling open that door to peer outside. The hall was empty, he turned back to his brothers.

“What do you think happened?” He asked softly.

Alek sighed, “Honestly could have been nothing…. Or it could have been something huge.” He said rubbing his forhead, “with what she has been through…. it could be something tiny that she saw that triggered a memory… or it could have been something big.” He looked at Vlad and Andrian, “But she is also not known to share…. So, I don’t think she will tell us until she is ready.”

Vlad nodded, “So we stick close to her… so small or big…. She will not be alone.” He said, “Honestly I am surprised that Viktor let her come up alone.”

Andrian shook his head and smiled, “I would bet money that she told him to go to his press conference.”

“She did.” Viktor said walking in the door, “She told me that she would come straight up here and go to bed.” He said, “She told me I was not allowed to be late.”

Alek frowned, “Then why are you up here?” He asked.

Viktor frowned, “Because she took forever to let me know she was in the room.” He said looking around for her.

Adreian burst out laughing, “So you ran up to check on her.” He said.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at his brother, “I already did not want to let her come up alone… and then when her message did not come fast enough, I came to check.” He said scowling.

Andrian waved his hand, “I will deal with the press. … Go be with your woman.” He said smirking.

Viktor nodded, “Georgi said he would deal with it… especially since the press wanted to talk about what happened at family day.” He said.

Alek nodded, “Of course they do… and I think it is a good ideal you are not there for it…” He pointed to the bedroom, “Hermione is in bed…. So, go relax until diner tonight.”

Viktor gave his brother a smile, “Are the girls ok?” He asked.

Vlad rolled his eyes, “I just left them at the pool a while ago with Mama…. Between Papa, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna... even Rose. Those girls are in a water bubble, having a blast.” He said.

Viktor smiled, “Can you tell them thank you for me… and let Mama know that Mila and I want to put girls to bed tonight after dinner?” He said.

Vlad nodded, “I know that Adeline wants you both to take her to the pool at some point… she was talking about it when I left.” He said, “We told her that you were working today and that maybe later.”

Viktor nodded, “I will talk to Mila about it…. We can do that.” He said, “Now I am going to take a nap also.”

Viktor smirked as his brothers laughed at him, not bothering to turn around as he walked over to his bedroom, carefully pushing the door open. He gave a small smile when he saw Hermione laying curled up in the center of the bed. He closed the door, silently walking over to the bed, pulling his clothes off until he was in his boxers along the way. He carefully crawled across the bed to lay along Hermione’s side. He slid his arm under her head pulling her close, frowning when he noted how tense her body was… even in sleep.

“Viktor?” Hermione murmured, rolling over to brush her face against his chest. “You are done already?” She whispered not opening her eyes.

Viktor kissed her forhead, “Yes…... all done… now to get rest before dinner.” He whispered pulling up the blankets over them.

Hermione snuggled closer, kissing his chest, “Where are the girls?” She asked, her fingers brushing his stomach. 

Viktor groaned grabbing her fingers, “They are swimming with everyone else but us.” He said, “And I was told they are having so much fun that they do not even miss us…... although Adeline does want us to go with her to the pool before we leave.” 

Hermione smiled her eyes still closed, pulling her fingers out of his hands to brush his chest again, “Swimming sounds fun.” She murmured.

Viktor grabbed her fingers yet again, “So then we will take the girls swimming…...” He said, “Now stop it and sleep.” He replied pulling her fingers up to his lips to give them a small kiss, “I also need rest.”

Hermione snuggled closer with a small sigh, “Fine…. Fine… its not my fault that you look… feel and smell so good…...” She mumbled, “Its mean to tempt me.”

Viktor chuckled, “You are no better.” He said his fingers tracing her side, “Feeling you pressed against me… smelling your sweet scent….” He whispered, his lips tracing her cheek, “But you will not distract me woman.”

Hermione snuggled closer, “Fine since I cannot tempt you …... then I am going to go to sleep.” She murmured under her breath.

Viktor chuckled, “Sleep love.” He sighed into her curls, “You need rest.” His hands trailing down her side again until he felt her body slide back into sleep, lose and relaxed this time… different from how he found her when he got into the bed. If all he had to do was be here for her to relax, he would make sure that he was always there. 

/-/

Viktor’s eye popped open when he heard a light knock on the door. He carefully rolled to his side, his arm still securely around Hermione’s waist.

“Who is it?” He called out softly. 

“Alek…… dinner is in 30 minutes and I know that Hermione wants to get dressed.” He called through the door.

Viktor sighed laying back and throwing his arm over his eyes, between traveling and the last few days all he really wanted to do was sleep. He knew that he was not getting out dinner with his team, but he could keep Hermione relaxed and sleeping. He carefully pulled his arm out from under Hermione’s head, making sure not to wake her up. 

He rolled out of bed grabbing some of his clothes out of the closet, quickly pulling them on before walking back to the bed. He leaned over pulling the blankets up over Hermione’s shoulders before leaning over to kiss her curls. He quickly walked over to the door, stepping out and pulling the door closed.

Viktor looked over to his brothers sitting at the table in the sitting room, “What are you all doing?” He asked pulling on his robes.

Alek frowned looking behind him, “Where is Hermione?” He asked.

Viktor shook his head, “She was exhausted….” He said, “I am going to run down to dinner let them know we won’t be coming down and then come back up.”

Andrian raised his eyebrows, “You are going to miss another event.” He asked.

Viktor nodded, “I don’t know… there was something off when I got back earlier… and I don t want to leave her alone if I don’t have to…...” He said looking at the table, “She finally relaxed and went to a deep sleep after I came in… I want to go and get back before she wakes up.”

Vlad looked over at Alek with a raised eyebrow but stayed silent, but Viktor saw the exchange and narrowed his eyes. “What?” He asked crossing his arms.

Vlad shook his head, and Viktor scowled, “Do not lie to me.” He said.

Vlad looked to Alek and then to Andrian, both of them shook their heads slightly but Viktor pointed at Alek, “What…… happened?” He snarled.

Alek sighed, “Earlier when she got here…. She was upset…” He said evasively.

Viktor shook his head, “What else?” He asked.

Vlad sighed, “You can not tell her that we told you.” He said, “She told us not to… that she wanted us to let it go... and not to stress you out.”

Viktor growled under his breath, “Why was she upset?” He asked.

Vlad shook his head, “She did not tell us... and we did not see anything…. But what ever did upset her… it….. it really upset her.” He said, “It took us a few minuets to calm her down… that is why it took her a moment to tell let you know she was up here.”

Viktor snarled under his breath, “Fuck… why was I not told right away.” He said. 

Alek sighed, “Because we don’t know why she was upset Viktor… I was telling Vlad and Andrian that it might have been the smallest thing that triggered her panic…” He said, “and if we make it a huge deal it might make it worse.”

Viktor wiped a hand down his face, “So we don’t make her talk to us?” He asked.

Alek shook his head, “No we let her be and when she is ready, she will talk to us… and until then we just be there for her…. make sure she knows that she is not alone she is supported.” He said. 

Viktor scowled deeply, “I don’t want to see her hurting…. Or upset… ever.” He said.

Alek gave a sad smile, “After what she has been through… she is going to have moments where is not ok Viktor… all you can do is be there for her…. let her know that it is ok…. to not be ok.” He said reaching out, “and you already do that …even now you are taking care what you need to so you can get back to her.”

Viktor nodded, clenching his jaw, “Fine… I will be back as soon as I can…” He said, “Take care of her if she wakes up... please.” He said striding to the door and stepping out.

Andrian turned to Alek and Vlad, “You two have a big mouth and if Mione asks… I will tell her that it was you. that told him.” He said smirking.

Vlad rolled his eyes, “You would tell her.” He paused looking over at the bedroom door, “What do you think she saw… that scared her that much… when a field of Death Eaters do not scare her?”

Alek shook his head, “I don’t know… but we will not let her face whatever it is…. alone.” He said softly.

Vlad and Andrian nodded, “She will never face anything alone again.” Vlad said, “Our little brother and our little sister will always have us to watch over them.”


	40. Chapter 40 - Dreams

Viktor waited… 

And he waited…

And he waited for Hermione to talk to him, to tell him what was bothering her……

But she never did……. And the longer he waited, the more frustrated he became…..

They had woken up the Saturday morning and Hermione had a bright smile as she looked at him and gotten ready…. She was excited to go to brunch with his team and their families… happy to get the girls ready to go, peppering Adeline’s face with kisses and chasing Bella around the room making her squeal in laughter.

Viktor saw that Hermione was truly happy and relaxed…

As long as they were inside the room…. 

But when they left to go downstairs… he still saw the smiles as she held the girls hands… still saw the way she looked up at him in excitement… Viktor sat next to her at the table watching her laugh with his teammates…. He watched her whisper to Petia and gave a small smile when they both giggled…. He watched her lift the girls in her lap and shower them in kisses…. He looked into her eyes when she turned to him beaming a huge smile.

And if he only saw those things, then he would think that everything was prefect…... but he also saw her scanning the hallways as they walked…... the flinches when she would look across the room into unknown people…... the way her eyes would scan…looking for something when she thought he was not looking…. He felt her flinch when he came up behind her and placed a hand on her back…...

And his worry simmered.

When he brought her upstairs after brunch, he watched the anxiety and stress melt off of her after the door to their suite closed and he clenched his jaw…. He knew that he should not have brought her to the cup… he should have made her stay home and safe… the bubble he wanted to put her in filled his chest, but he knew… he new he could not decide for her… all he could do was be there and love her.

Hermione looked over at his brothers her face bright and excited, “Morning you guys.” She said watching as Bella totted over to Mama and climbed into her lap babbling in excitement and Adeline ran to Mecho talking about the other kids she had met a breakfast that morning.

Vlad grinned over at Hermione, “How was brunch?” He asked sipping is coffee.

Viktor walked her over sitting at the table and pulling Hermione onto his lap, “It was good… it was nice to actually meet all the family members today.” She said laughing, “Much better than Wednesday.” She wiggled her eyebrows, “Family day was a little hectic.”

Viktor tensed and sighed, “Not funny.” He muttered scowling as he pulled a coffee pot and cup over and pouring a cup, “But it went well… I think they all may love you and the girls more then me now.” He said with a slight smile.

Hermione leaned against his chest, “I like them too… I can see why you love them all so much.” She said yawning.

Viktor frowned, his hand rubbing her arm, “Tired already?” He asked softly.

Hermione sighed, “Yes…… but I am going to take the girls swimming while you practice.” She said.

Anna looked over at Hermione, “I will take them… Mecho and I will go over to the other suite and see if Luna and Neville want to go with.” She said smiling, “You rest dear and then we can all have dinner after Viktor’s practice… I reserved the dining room downstairs for all of us and the Weasleys.”

Hermione looked over at Adeline, “Do you mind in Oppa and Babba take you swimming with Aunt Luna and Uncle Neville?” She asked.

Adeline shrugged, “Sure…. Uncle Neville is funny when he swims… he pretends that he is a   
Sea monster while Aunt Luna makes waves.” She said with a grin.

Hermione laughed, “That sounds like it is fun to watch.” She said wiggling her eyes brows.

Adeline nodded, “AND Babba makes Bella float…. And if we are really good, they make fish to swimming with us.” She said bouncing on Mecho’s lap.

Hermione shrugged, “I guess that you really don’t need us to go swimming then.” She said laughing.

Adeline shook her head, “NO… you can come with us tomorrow after Papa wins.” She said so matter-a-factly that the group laughed. 

Viktor reached over and pulled on one of Adeline’s curls, “You think I am going to win?” He asked with a smile.

Adeline shook her head no picking up her lemonade, “No……. I know you are……I saw it in my dream…” She said looking into her cup as the room all paused and looked over at her, “You caught the snitch and gave Hermione a kiss and let me ride your broom around the stadium… it was fun and there were SOOOO many people.” She said looking up at Viktor with wide grin.

Viktor was frozen as Adeline turned back to Mecho and started talking about the pool as if she had not just thrown down such a massive piece of information, he turned to his brothers who just shook their heads and smirked.

“Looks like you can be a little more confident as about tomorrow.” Andrian said tilting his coffee cup at him.

Viktor shook his head, “That almost makes it more terrifying…… because if she saw that …what if I mess it up?” He muttered rubbing his hand over his face as his other hand pulled Hermione closer on his lap, “Now if we don’t win, I am going to wonder what I fucked up.”

Vlad shook his head, “Na… I already bet 1,000 gallons that you were going to win… so I am not worried about you.” He said.

Viktor shook his head at Vlad, “The team we are playing… they are good.” He said with small frown, “I have seen them before…. They have an amazing offense, and their seeker is good.”

Andrian nodded, “I have been talking to one of the players on that team… they want a new manager… they are good… really good.” He said smiling, pausing when Viktor looked over at him, “But you guys are better…. You play more like you are one person… your team has the benefit of being together for years… you know what each other are thinking without having to say anything…... this team plays well as individuals …. Give them a few years and then I might bet against you.” He said with a chuckle.

Viktor burst out laughing, “I am not sure if I should thank you or tell you to fuck off.” He said, when Andrian shrug and grinned, Viktor rolled his eyes, “I guess I will thank you.” 

Hermione threw a roll. “You would never bet against Viktor.” She said at Andrian who burst out laughing. Hermione shook her head leaning against Viktor again covering her mouth when she yawned again.

Viktor looked at Hermione, his hand brushing her hair back gently, “You need to sleep love and I need to change and get to practice.” He said with a small sigh.

Anna and Mecho stood up, “Come on girls…” She said to Adeline and Bella. “We are going to get dressed and go swimming.” She said giving Hermione a soft smile, “Rest dear and take care of yourself.”

Adeline skipped over to Hermione and Viktor, “Take a good nap Minnie Mouse.” She said reaching up to pat Hermione’s cheek when Viktor pulled her up with one arm to give the top of her curls a kiss. Adeline turned to Viktor, “Make sure that you still practice hard Papa…. So tomorrow you win.” She leaned over to give Viktor a kiss on his cheek before wiggling in his arm until he let her go.

Adeline ran over to Anna and grabbed her on the arm, “Lets go… lets go… I want to knock on Aunt Luna’s door.” She said pulling a laughing Anna out the door, Mecho and now Bella behind them.

Hermione shook her head, “I am not going to lie… I am kind of excited that I get to stay in and nap…. I don’t think I have enough energy to swim with those two right now.” She said grinning.

Viktor placed his hands at Hermione’s hips helping her stand up off his lap, “Alright woman…… time to give you some potions and put you down for a nap… so I can go to work.” He said.

Hermione burst out laughing as she waved to the boys around the table, “Night boys.” She said slipping her hand into Viktor’s, “See you for dinner.”

Alek pointed to Viktor, “I left her potions on the desk in your room… give her both and she will be out.” He said.

Viktor nodded and Hermione rolled her eyes, “I am right here, you know.” She said.

Alek nodded at her, “Yes and you are notorious for not listening.” He said, “I know Viktor will make sure that you take them…... and you will get two more after dinner later…… that way you are rested and ready for tomorrow…. it will be a long day.” He said.

Hermione just smiled at Alek, but Viktor nodded at Alek before walking Hermione to their room and walking her over to the bed, “You need to take a nap love.” Viktor said pulling her into his arms, “Rest and then we will go out to dinner with family…… the rest of our group is coming… including all the Weasleys and I know you will want to see and spend time with all of them.”

Hermione smiled up at Viktor her hands brushing up and down his back, “Ohhhh another nap.” She said sarcastically, “I want to be upset that you are telling me to nap when Adeline and Bella have not even had a nap yet today and I have only been up a few hours… but I am not going to lie…. I am exhausted and kind of sore.”

Viktor leaned his head down to hers, his lips brushing hers gently, “If it makes you feel better, I want to nap also… I want to climb into bed with you and just curl around you and sleep.” He whispered against her lips, “I don’t need to go to practice... I am already the best seeker in the world.” He said confidently making Hermione giggle up at him. “And you heard Adeline… I will win.”

Hermione burst out laughing her hand slapping his back gently, “And you heard her… you need to practice… hard.” She said making Viktor smile at her, “Plus what would your coach say about you napping and not practicing?” 

Viktor sighed, “Georgi would kill me if he caught me sleeping at our last practice before the cup.” He said slipping his hands down her sides to cup her bottom and pull her close, carful to make sure he did not put any pressure on her back that was still healing. “Can you get me out of it… write me a wife note?”

Hermione threw her head back laughing before she pulled him down to brush her lips over his. When she pulled back, she cupped his cheeks her fingers brushing through his beard, “I can’t get you a note…...I am not your wife…... but I can listen to your advise about a nap.” She promised, “And you can wake me up later with kisses.”

Viktor sighed dramatically, “But I want to stay here now…... and you are already my wife in every way that matters...” He whispered against her lips, ‘Don’t send me away to be beaten and abused and worn out…. Don’t you love me?”

Hermione curled her arms around his neck pulling him down so his face slid along hers to tuck his face in her neck, “I love you more then anyone else in this world….” She whispered pushing some of her magic through their bond smiling when she felt him sag against her and moan.

“I love it when you do that.’ He whispered before pushing some of his magic back to her making close in her eyes letting it wash over her. Viktor pulled back cupping her neck and laying his mouth over hers. Demanding entrance and smirking when she leaned fully against him moaning deep in her throat.

It was Viktor that groaned when she pulled back and smiled up at him, “You have to go Viktor.” She said brushing her hands down his chest to fix his shirt. “I will be fine… I am just going to sleep while mama takes the girls swimming yet again…. We are going to need to add a pool to our house.”

Viktor tilted his head, looking down at her with thoughtful eyes, “Where do you want to live…... I know that we have not talked about that before.” He asked. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, “I know that you are just distracting me right now… because you don’t want to leave me because you know something is bothering me……but to answer your question, I don’t really mind where.” She said her finger brushing along his stomach, “Where do you want to live?”

Viktor slid his fingers into her curls, tilting her head up at him, “Normally in our family it is traditional for children to stay with their parents until we marry…. And then the homes are passed along as marriage gifts…... so traditionally Andrian would receive our grandfathers manor from our fathers side…. Alek would get our grandmothers manor from our fathers side…... Vlad would receive the manor from our mothers side, and I would get our grandmother’s family home from my mother’s side.” He said, his hand brushing through her curls. 

Hermione narrowed her eyes, “You keep saying you would…… not you will.” She said, her hands brushing his sides.

Viktor smirked, “Yes because we are also not known to follow traditions.” He said. “Andrian already bought an estate that he loves and does not plan on leaving it…... it helps that it is close to mama and papa now…. He stays with us when Rose is out of town…. But stays at the estate when Rose is home.”

Hermione smiled, “I love Rose…. The more time I spend with her… the more I can see how prefect she is for Andrian… She balances his noritic need to control everything with how free she is.” She said giggling.

Viktor smirked, “She really does…. Kind of like you balance me… according to everyone…I am……” He paused with narrowed eyes, “A scowling…. Moody... demanding man... and you are soft and kind and sweet.” His hands cupping her hips to bring her closer.

Hermione shook her head, reaching up to cup his cheeks, “Moody ... maybe… scowl-y…. Absolutely….” She brushed her thumbs over his lips the way she knew he loved, watching his eyes slide closed in contentment, his scowl slipping into a smile “But also sweet... and kind... smart and caring…. Loving and wonderful… well I could go on and on.” She whispered.

Viktor slid his eyes open to look down at her, “I love you, Mila…. So much…. I will always be here for you.” He kissed her forhead gently, “And you can always tell me anything…. I need to be there for you… like I need to breath.” He whispered trying to tell her how much he wanted to help her… to know what was bothering her.

Hermione froze, her eyes closed thinking about what happened the day before but shook her head, “I love you …...All I need is you in my life Viktor…. Only you…. because you do balance me.” She whispered. She paused taking a deep breath, “Now about this house thing…. Where do you want to live… because I don’t have a lot of money to my name right now…... so I will not be much help.” She said with a smirk.

Viktor felt his heart stutter when Hermione tensed in his arms but when she didn’t say anything he got frustrated. Then he remembered what Alek said and did not want to push her before she was ready, so he gave her a small smirk, “Then it is good that I have more then enough money between my inheritance and my quidditch career.” He said, “We can find a house we like… or we can stay at the manor with my parents…... or we can see about moving into one of the other houses in the family…. Alek and Vlad have had no voice about the ones they want... and I don’t either… so we can go look at them.”

Hermione tilted her head to the side and bit her lip, her eyes taking on that thinking gloss. Viktor knew what she was doing and wanted to wait her out… wanted her to figure out what she really wanted and vocalize it. For so long Hermione had been at the mercy of the war… of not knowing where she would or would not be… she had not had a safe place to call her own… a place to be at peace… and he would let her pick where they lived because above all else, he wanted her to feel safe …like she had control… he wanted to be her at peace.

Hermione sighed, “Where do you want to live?” She asked, her eyes bright and calculating, knowing what he was doing.

Viktor smirked and shrugged, “I don’t care…. As long as I have you and the girls and can get to and from the stadium easy.” He shook his head when she went to cut in, “Honestly Mila… I love living at the manor with my family…. I missed that the last year…. Or I would love to have private time and it would be fun to house hunting with you... to pick our own place….or I loved my grandparents houses and visiting them on holidays….” He paused his eyebrows drawing together, “Well... all except my grandmother’s house… I am pretty sure that one is haunted, and I would prefer not to pick that one.” He said making Hermione burst out laughing, Viktor kissed her nose, “I will honestly be happy in any of your choices…. Except my grandmother’s house.”

Hermione sighed, biting her lip, “I think that maybe… for now we stay at the manor?” She whispered, her tone more of a question then a statement, “With family… with mama and papa and the boys if they are ok with it?”

Viktor wrapped his arms around Hermione pulling her close to his chest, “I think that is a great ideal……. I know that mama and papa would love having you and the girls with them as long as possible…. If we are not carful then we will never be allowed to leave.” He said, “And I know Vlad, Alek and even Andrian have been coming back more often just to see you… so us staying there… I think that is a great idea…. I also like the ideal of you and the girls being with family when I have to travel for quidditch.”

Hermione gave Viktor a brilliant smile, “I love you. She whispered, “Thank you for this… and everything else you do for me.

Viktor shrugged, “It is because I am an amazing man…... soon to be your husband.” He said with a smirk, “Now you go to bed and I will go to practice…. And later we will have dinner with all of our friends and family before early bed because tomorrow…” He paused picking Hermione up by her hips, so she wrapped her legs around his waist to carry her over to the bed, “Tomorrow I am going to catch the snitch and win us a cup.”

Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting go when he laid her on the bed, “Maybe you can stay here with me instead.” She said reaching up and kissing his chin.

Viktor shook his head, “No… let go woman… you will nap.” He said kissing her deeply, his tongue demanding entrance, his hands wondering over her legs. When she moaned deep in her throat Viktor felt his body tense as he pulled back, “I have to go.” He whispered down at her soft smile, “But you make it hard to leave.” His fingers brushing back her curls.

Hermione sighed pulling back and curling her hands under face as she rolled to her side with a small smile, “Am I tempting? She asked watching Viktor close his eyes as he sat on the side of the bed and when he groaned Hermione giggled. 

Viktor looked over at her with narrowed eyes, “You are the ultimate temptation.” He said getting up to walk over to the desk and grab her potions, “Take these woman…. And you will nap.” He said helping her sit up with a small smile.

Hermione quickly swallowed the potions down and laid back down on the pillows. Viktor walked down and pulled Hermione’s shoes off, gently tucking her feet under the covers before carefully pulling the comforter up around Hermione shoulders, “Sleep My dove.” He said leaning over to kiss her curls. 

Viktor paused when Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, he looked down to see her eyes mostly closed as the potions were already kicking in, “I am ok.” She murmured, “I feel safe with you and the family…...” Viktor sat down carefully, using his other hand to brush back her curls, and Hermione pulled his hand to her lips kissing his fingers, her eyes sliding all the way closed, “I know you … you are worried about me…. but I am really ok…. I just need you.” She sighed the words out.

Viktor paused his hand resting on her cheek, his thumb brushing the faint bruise on her cheek bone, “You will always have me.” He promised softly. “I will always be here.”

Hermione slowly lifted one eye lid to look up at Viktor’s soft smile, the potions clouding her eyes, “I saw Ron yesterday in the hallway.” She said so quietly Viktor was not sure he heard her at first, “He tried to talk to me…... but I came into the room and the boys stayed with me.” She closed her eyes, her hands holding onto Viktor’s softy, “I don’t know why I was so scared…. But I felt safe with our family…. With you.”

Viktor felt his entire body tense at the realization of what happened yesterday... what had terrified her to the point of her now looking over her shoulder….. 

That man….

NO…. Not man… 

That Fucking boy, that had laid hands on his woman…... had been near her…. been alone with her… even if only for a moment and Viktor felt his enter body tremble with rage… he wanted to tear apart the room… tear apart this building until he found Ron and killed him with his bare hands…. 

But when he looked back down, he saw Hermione sleeping, her face peaceful and relaxed as she held his hand. Viktor took a deep breath, leaning down to kiss her lips gently, “I will ALWAYS be here with you Mila…. We all will.” He promised softly before standing up and tucking the covers tightly around her shoulders, “I will be back soon.” He promised to her sleeping form, before pulling on his uniform and walking into the sitting room pulling the bedroom door closed.

He looked up to see table had new faces with Rose, Harry and Ginny sitting with his three brothers now. Viktor walked over to the table and looked at Ginny, his eyes hard as he scowled at her, “Did you know” He snarled out, his body tense and furious. 

Alek looked at Viktor and stood up moving between Viktor and Ginny, holding his hands out, “What is going on Viktor?” He asked in a soft tone.

Viktor looked at Alek his eyes black and hard as ice, “Fucking Ron… He got to Hermione in the hallway yesterday... he was what scared her so badly.” He snarled looking past Alek’s shoulder to Ginny, “Did you know your brother was here?”

Ginny shook her head, her face pale, “He is here?” She asked, eyes wide.

Viktor saw the worry in her eyes as she looked to the bedroom door and the uncertainty and Viktor knew that Ginny did not know, “Mila told me that he tried to talk to her, but she came into the room.” He said nodding at his brothers, “She said that you made her feel safe and took care of her…” He took a deep breath, “Thank you.” He said to the looking into their eyes, needing them to know how much he appreciated what they did for Hermione.

Vlad, Andrian and Alek all nodded at him, “Always.” They whispered, “We will always protect her… and you.”

Viktor nodded closing his eyes, “I have to go to practice…… but I do not want to leave her.” He said softly.

Rose walked over laying a hand on his arm, “We will not leave her…... we will keep close.” She promised.

Viktor clenched his jaw looking over to Harry, “She can only be so strong.” He said, “Even she has something that she needs help facing…. And I do not want her to face him… ever again.”

Harry nodded, “I agree… I am meeting the rest of the family… I will let them know Ron was… is here and that we have to make sure that she is never left alone.” He said.

Viktor nodded, “I do not want anyone to bring him up when talking to her…... if she brings him up fine... but we will give her peace and let her lead us.” He sad looking to Alek who nodded at him, “It took her all day and her potions before she told me.”

Ginny slid her hand into Alek’s, and she closed her eyes, “I know he is my brother…... but he hurt my sister... and me and our entire family….” She whispered rubbing her forhead, “I don’t know what I am supposed to do.”

Alek turned to her, carefully pulling her into his arms, “Hey…. none of us know what you are going through… and if he was not your brother, I would tell you that I wanted to kill him… slowly… but I know that hurting him will hurt you… and even Hermione… because I knows she cares for him also…. Despite what he has done.” Alek whispered, “Just know that we will love you and Hermione always.”

Ginny started crying softly, “How can I ever forgive him for what he did to her… what he did to me?” She asked softly, “But how can I cut him from my life… he is my big brother.”

Alek looked over at his brothers over Ginny’s shoulder as she cried into his chest and had no clue how to answer her. Alek was trying to think of how he would cut any of his brothers out of his life… how he would cope with them doing something as heinous as hurting his sister and he could not even fathom it. His brothers looked back and had the same lost look and Alek sighed, his hand brushing Ginny’s hair, and went with honesty, “I don’t know.” He whispered, “I don’t know what you should do… I don’t know what Hermione should do…. but I know that no matter what… just like Mione… you have us now... and as long as you and Mione are safe…. We will support you.”

Viktor shook his head, but Vlad laid a hand on his shoulder and turned to Alek and Ginny, “Alek is right…. We can not tell you or Mione what to do… but you will always have our support.” He said, “Just be nice to us if we don’t want him to be around you or Mione… ever.” He grinned.

Ginny looked up wiping her eyes, “I hate him… I hate him so much… for the pain that he caused all of us…. For leaving us… for the things he has said to us.” She paused her eyes flashing her fury, “I HATE that he touched Minnie... I hate that she has guilt or pain because of him… if it was anyone else in this world, I would beat them until they bled…... I would kill them...” She paused her voice breaking, “But he is my brother….” She whispered. 

Viktor sighed knowing that as much as he hated every single word out of Ginny’s mouth... that her words were burning his soul… he knew…... he knew that Hermione felt the same way… that as much as Ron hurt her and she was scared of him… that Ron had been part of her life for longer then he had been… and he was part of her family. Viktor looked to Ginny and sighed, “Ginny… look at me.” He said softly.

Viktor waited for Ginny to look at him and gave her the smallest smile, “Alek is right… as much I hate to say it…. It is not up to Alek or me or anyone else to tell you what is best for you.” He said softly, “If I had my way, I would rip your brother limb from limb and bury his body where no one can find it…. But it’s not…. And so… what Hermione tells me she needs... that is what I will do, no matter what…. And we will do the same for you… because this is not about us... it is about you.”

Ginny gave Viktor a small nod taking a deep breath, “I am not sure yet.” She said softly.

Viktor just gave her a nod, “So we wait…. Until you know.” He said, “But for now… we will make sure that he stays away from both of you…. honestly if I see him, I might beat him…. But I won’t’ kill him…. But I will not let him near any of you…. especially Mila…. That is one thing I can’t handle…. If she ever does need to see him or speak to him… I will be by her side.”

Ginny gave Viktor a small smile, “If you do beat him up… can you get in a few shots for me?” She asked softly making Viktor smile at her, “and thank you.”

Viktor nodded, “You are welcome, and you better appreciate my restraint.” He said.

Ginny gave a wet giggle as she wiped her face, “I do… and so will Minnie.” She said.

Viktor shook his head, “She better... because it is killing my soul not to kill him.” He muttered looking up to see his brothers nodding at him. Viktor looked to the clock, “Fuck I am late again…. It is becoming a habit.” He muttered looking to his brothers, “Watch her until I get back… she is sleeping and should be for a while.”

All of his brothers gave him quick nods before he grabbed his broom and walked out of the room. On the way to the downstairs floo station Viktor’s eyes constantly scanned looking for a patch of red hair and with each moment that he looked he felt his fury started to come back… the anger beginning to possess his body… the weeks of watching Hermione heal... the bruises he saw... the pain she went through…. And now the fear…. Viktor was ready to attack …. he wanted to beat something until they bled... or his hands bled…... he wanted to rip apart the world… but there had been nothing and it had set his teeth on edge even more... how was he supposed to protect Hermione when he couldn’t even see the threat... he stepped into the floo station and closed his eyes, trying to breath through the fury.

Viktor stepped out at the stadium and moved to the field seeing his team already out in the field. They had started without him and for once he was grateful because he knew his face was hard as stone and only his family knew him better than his team... they would know instantly that something was wrong. 

He made it to Georgi who was standing on the side of the field, “Sorry I am late.” Victor clipped out, “I will go now.” He moving his broom ready to mount it when Georgi’s arm shot out to hold him.

“What happened?” Georgi asked sharply. “You were ok at breakfast...... is Mione ok?”

Viktor shook his head, “Let me practice I will tell you all after.” He said, his scowl etched deeply in his face, his eyes like ice, “I need to work off some anger.”

Georgi nodded, “Go.” He said.

Victor mounted his broom and took off at a speed that had Georgi heart stutter a little bit. For the next 4 hours Viktor played ruthlessly...... diving and flying at breakneck speeds. His teammates knew something was wrong but when Viktor caught the snitch he was finished. The sweat covering his face and body a testament to how hard he had been pushing himself.

Georgi waved his hands to gather the team around him, “Ok.... ok.... we are good I think... I don’t want you to exhausted yourselves today.” He called out, “I want you all to go to your rooms.... eat a good meal.... relax and sleep!” He said looking around, “We will meet in the locker rooms tomorrow at 8am.... the game will start at 9 am sharp.”

The team all nodded at their coach, “We will play hard tomorrow, and we will play as a team.... and win-or lose... we do it together.... this is not just a team.... this is a family.” He called out.

The team all cheered out in agreement as the coach pointed at them, “We are family.” They all yelled. Viktor stood silent in the circle ready to go... needing to get back to Hermione… to know she was safe and ok…. But his team saw his silence… they watched him fight an unknown force the last 4 hours… they could see the fury in his body as his muscles were tense and coiled…... they knew he was not ok because they were his family. They all turned to him and waited. 

Viktor looked around the circle and shook his head but Ludmil took a step forward, “Is Hermione ok?” He asked softly.

Viktor closed his eyes wanting to talk to this team…. Wanting to tell them what was going on… but it was not his story, “I …” He shook his head, “Hermione is safe in our room with my brothers keeping watch.” He said tightly.

Ludmil narrowed his eyes, “That is not what I asked… what is going on Viktor.” He asked. “How do we help you and her if we don’t know what is going on.”

Viktor clenched his jaw looking over the field turning to figure out how to talk to his team without telling too much and Ludmil shook his head, “Just tell us Viktor.” He demanded, “We can help…... is something wrong…. The cup does not matter if she and you are not safe.”

Viktor turned back to his team who was watching him closely, “This is not my story to tell… and I am only telling you all some of it because I want you to keep watch over Hermione and Ginny whenever you can…” He said clenching his jaw tightly, waiting for them to nod at him before taking a deep breath, “There is a boy…. who thinks that he is a man…...” He snarled out his anger coming back to the surface, “He hurt Hermione after the war was finished…... he hurt her more than the war possibly.”

Ludmil looked at Viktor with wide eyes and Viktor’s nostrils flared, “She ran from her home thinking she did not have a safe place there… he took her home… he took her family for a small time….” Viktor growled under his breath, “and when I let her go up to the room by herself yesterday ... he caught her in the hall and tried to talk to her………... it scared her.”

Viktor watched the fury and frustration go over his teammates faces, “I don’t want him near Mila…. Or Ginny… or any of my family.” He said darkly, “What I really want to do is kill him… slowly... painfully.” Viktor snarled out darkly, his hands clenching at his sides, his body tight as steel, “I need you all to watch out for him…. To let me know if you see him…. He has bright red hair; he is about Hermione’s height…. I will see if I can get a photo you can look at.”

Ivan looked at Viktor carefully, “Bright red head… like Ginny’s?” He asked.

Viktor gave a slight nod, “He is Ginny’s brother…... one of her brothers.” He said, “You will meet most of her family tomorrow and they are all amazing… Mila thinks of Ginny’s family as her family…. Ginny’s parents are like parents to Mila… Ginny’s brothers are her brothers and Ginny is her sister…. She has been with them since she was 11.”

Kiril narrowed his eyes, “So the person that hurt her…. was like a brother to her… was her family?” He asked, his voice dark.

Viktor nodded, “Yes.” He growled out, he paused taking a deep breath, “I need you all to watch out for her…. if I am not there… if somehow my family is not there… keep Hermione safe… do not let him near her… do not let him speak a single word to her.” He begged them.

His team all nodded, “Of course.” They said, “Will keep her safe.” They promised.

Viktor sighed, his body exhausted and his mind racing, “I just want her safe and happy……… and he terrifies her…... I watched her this morning, and she was never relaxed… she was never truly at peace until we were locked in our room.” He said clenching his jaw, “I hate seeing the fear in her eyes…I hate the pain…. I want to take it way for her.”

Ludmil walked over to pull Viktor in for a tight hug, “She will feel safe again one day when she is alone…. And she already feels safe with you watching over her… with you she will be more than ok Viktor… she will be and is happy.” He whispered to Viktor. 

Viktor closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring, and Georgi walked over to cup Viktor’s cheeks, “She will be watched over Viktor… she will never be left alone…. she will always have us… she is family” He said gently, “and she has you Viktor… you share your magic… even from here… feel your magic and push it to her, wrap her in it.”

Viktor looked at Georgi for a moment not realizing that he could share magic from so far. He closed his eyes feeling the magic inside himself…. When he looked closer, he felt Hermione’s magic intertwined with his and if he concentrated, he could feel it warming his heart…. The longer he embraced it, the more the anger faded away until all he could feel was her love and he pushed his love into her magic feeling it grow hotter………. After a few moments Viktor opened his eyes and gave his coach a small smile, “Thank you.” He said quietly.

Georgi clapped his neck gently, “That is what family does Viktor… we take care of each other.” He said. 

Viktor looked around to his team, his eyes thanking them when he was unable to say the words out loud. Ludmil threw his arm over Viktor, “Come on you… I want to go back and have dinner and sleep…. Some team member made our practice hell…. Pushing us way to hard.” He said grinning.

Viktor gave a low chuckle shaking his head, “You will thank me when we win tomorrow.” Viktor said. 

Ivan rolled his eyes as he rotated his shoulder, “No… we will blame you if we lose because we are all so sore.” He said with a grin.

Viktor burst out laughing just like Ivan wanted and Ivan shook his head, “You think I am joking… my body feels like I have been run over.” He muttered.

Dimiter nodded, “I agree…. My arms feel like noodles.” He said.

Viktor shook his head, looking around the group, “Well you might be interested in hearing what Adeline dreamed of last night.” He said grabbing his broom, starting to walk off the field.

Ludmil paused first in confusion…. then he remembered what happened on family day and he gasped chasing after Viktor, “What did she dream?” He begged, eyes wide, “Tell me… tell us.”

Georgi shook his head, “NO…. Do NOT tell us.” He yelled, waving his hand at them.

Viktor smile over at his coach, “Ok…... I will keep it to myself.” He said with a shrug.

Georgi clenched his jaw and looked at Viktor with narrowed eyes and as the rest of the team finally figured out what Adeline dreams meant, running up to Viktor with wide eyes.

Georgi cursed under his breath, “Ok …. fine tell us what your daughter dreamed.” He demanded.

Viktor shook his head, but his team surround him yelling out demands making him finally smile … really smile since he had heard the news earlier. “Fine… FINE.” He yelled out, holding up his hands. 

When the group got quiet and waited Viktor shook his head, “Adeline told me that if we practiced hard… and played hard.... that tomorrow I MIGHT catch the snitch and I MIGHT give Hermione a big kiss to celebrate….” Viktor paused scratching his beard, “Although Adeline also told me that in her dream, I took her on my broom to ride around the entire stadium after…. So, she may just be blackmailing me into thinking we win… so we work hard to win…. So, I take her on a ride.” Viktor said shaking his head with a grin, “She is a smart little thing…. And she loves to ride on my broom.”

His team paused grinning until Ivan spoke up, “I think that as long as we work hard… I knew we were going to win anyway…. But that little girl just made me anxiety come down a little bit… and I play better when I am un-stressed, so give her a kiss for me.” He said nodding thoughtfully.

Viktor shook his head, “I want to point out that the day before yesterday she told me that she dreamed of a mermaid giving her voice away to a sea witch to get legs so she could marry a prince… Adeline’s dreams do not always make sense or come true.” Viktor said rolling his eyes.

Ludmil waved his hands, “Does not matter, I trust my little niece… if she dreamed it… then it will come to pass as long as I work hard enough.” He said with a grin, “Now to rest and relax so I can become a champion tomorrow.” He turned walking across the field, looking over his shoulder he grinned at Viktor…... “Viktor… I really may have to push you aside and take Hermione and Adeline and Bella… I feel like they would be much happier with me.” He called out making Viktor narrow his eyes before running and tackling him, making the team shake their heads at them.

When Ludmil screamed, his teammates all laughed and jogged over to pull the two of them apart, before one by one the team all gave Viktor a push as they walked off the field, laughing and joking with each other as they pulled Ludmil away.

Viktor paused looking at his team and was able to breathe just little easier knowing his team would be watching over Hermione even closer…. That they had more people in their circle to create a bubble of love and peace…. And for just that moment he felt like everything was going to be ok… that tomorrow was going to be a good day…. That he would win, and he would be surrounded by love and family and his teammates…. Everything was going to be ok….


End file.
